Naruto has a new 'pet'
by ares88
Summary: Naruto returns Konoha after his training with Jiraiya. Now three years older is something that all females of the village would love to get their hands onto. And what about that little fox who is riding on his shoulder. NaruHarem. Full summary inside.
1. Return of our Hero

A/N Hi everyone! Thank you for cheking my story. First of all my deepest apologies for all grammar mistakes. Try to understand the story and remember that English isn't my language.

Started to write this story practicly in a whim. I was lookind around fics but there wasnt that type of story what I would like to read. So I wrote my own :D. I will continue if I will have enough good reviews. :D Hope you enjoy this story. And try not to hate me if somethings are little of. remember this is my first fanfic so I dont know muct about this.

I rated M because Im not sure how storie will evolve so I decited to play on the safeside.

Full summary: Naruto returns from his training with Jiraya but he has changed alot! Both inside and out. Also, he has little new friend with him. Or is it new at all or has it been always there? When he returns with his new friend, how will girls of the village take this totaly renewd gut. NarutoXHarem. Some OC and some old peopple. Tried to make this a funny story with a serious side in it.

R&R thank you!

ADDED 08-31-08: I have revised this chapter. I hope its now more clearer and understandable. I intent to revise all my chapters if I have time.

ADDED 11-17-08: Here it is! Finally! After so many request, I have finally gotten myself a BETA reader! Lets everyone give long cheer for my newly found American friend, Munj Hydromonk who has kindly offered me his services as my BETA. I will have him read my old chapters before we start working with my current ones! Hold on! Hope this will make my story even more popular than it alread is. See ya!

First chapter: Return of our hero

It was a sunny morning on the road near the village of Konoha when three figures walked down the road that lead to one of the gates of the village hidden by the leaves.

One of them was a white haired man. He was tall man who had dressed in red vest. He carried a large scroll on his back. He wore a headband that saying:"_Sly_" which was fitting to his expression. Down his cheeks, two red lines crossed his each cheek. His wore an expression that showed he was slightly worried about something.

The second one was a young man. His blonde hair pointed everywhere uncontrollably. Sudden wind pushed his hair aside revealing an ugly looking scar which crossed his forehead. It had been hidden under the hair and disappeared again soon as the wind settled. He wore black ninja pants and dark blue t-shirt. Over his shoulders he had threw a long, loose, white, robe-like jacket. Beneath the jacket was a shoulder bag. The borders of the cape had markings that resembled red leafs flying uncontrollably around. On his back there was some writing reading  
_Promise of a life time". _On his left forearm he had tied his old head protector that had the leaf symbol etched into the metal surface. The symbol was cut in half by an ugly looking fracture. He had black leather gloves with the fingers cut off so his were exposed.

On his waist laid a short sword, wakizashi. It sheath was bright orange reminding him from his old jumpsuit. There was a black, nine-tailed fox painted on the side of the sheath. The handle of the sword had bright white wrappings around it which fitted perfectly on black hilt and orange sheath. The sword laid at ease, tied to his waist with a deep red belt. Its owner gave a fox-like grin, thinking about how, soon, he would be back at home after three long years of training.

"What's so funny?" The third person asked. He had been annoyed all the way from the Land of the Wind since they had decided to finally return home.

He was most worried member of the group. It was a red haired fox, no bigger than a housecat, that could talk, well at least to one member of the group. It had hypnotizingly beautiful red eyes.

"Nothing," the young man said with calm voice. "Just a little happy to be back."

The oldest person in the group looked slightly more worried to his young apprentice. He had only heard some growling from the fox yet the boy had answered it like one friend to another. Even it had already been a year since the third person had joined the group he just couldn't get used to it. It was just so strange even with a certain shinobi clan that specialized in fighting along side with dogs.

"Stop grinning like that," the fox growled again. "You look like some kid."

"I AM only sixteen year old, you know!" Boy snapped back.

"Fifteen," the fox corrected. "You turn sixteen in October!"

"All the more reason!" the boy yelled back. "And compared to you everyone is a kid. So stop acting all high-and-mighty."

The fox snorted and picked up the pace.

"Naruto!" the old man said to him. He had stopped and left behind from the talking two. "Could you come here for a minute?"

The blonde boy hurried to man. "What's up, Ero-sennin?"

"How many times have I told you to stop calling me that," the older man sighed.

"I've counted five-hundred-seventy-eight times now," the fox said casually.

Naruto hold back his snort. "What is it, _Jiraya_-_sensei_?"

"I want to talk you about something before we enter the village," the white-haired man told him and lowered his voice.

"About what?" Naruto asked even he knew what it would be about. He let out a small sigh when thinking how many times _this_ discussion had been had.

"It's about your _friend._" Jiraya nodded to the little fox sitting onto ground waiting.

"What about him?" Naruto asked patiently.

"Are you sure you want to bring him in to the village?" Jiraiya asked. "You know what will happen if they found out the truth about it. The truth about _you_."

"First of all!" Naruto corrected him firmly. "He's not an '_it_!' He has a name. Use it!"

Jiraya gave another sigh. "It's for Kibi's own safety."

"It's not Kibi!" the fox growled loudly, even though he knew that old man didn't understand a word he would say. "It's –"

"He knows it already, so don't worry!" Naruto said calming down the little thing. "But Kibi _is_ your name. From now on at least."

Fox snorted and looked away.

"This is another thing I would want to talk about." Jiraya said back to get his attention. "You cant start a chatting to a little fox in the middle of the street! They will send the ANBU to take you to nuthouse if they see that!"

"You say that about Inuzukas all the time and I don't remember anyone who had ended up to nuthouse." He looked over to fox who was scratching behind his ear furiously. He couldn't but smile at the sight.

"Actually former clan head actually was…" Toad sage said scratching his chin. "Though it had nothing to do with talking with his dogs. That lady was _cra–aa—zy. _"

"I'm not sending it away." Naruto said simply and continued to walk. "And much as I like to talk about nutty, old people (that includes you if you ask me) I want to hurry so we can get back Konoha today. End of discussion."

Jiraya looked worried but nodded. "Then, I must go. I have some urgent business to take care of." And with that he vanished. "Go directly to Tsunade and wait for me there!" That was the last thing that he heard of him before he was gone.

Naruto and Kibi looked after him annoyed. They both knew where he was going; he always went on little "research" expeditions at hot springs.

Naruto gave out a sigh and looked at the fox. "Shall we?"

Kibi started to walk beside him suddenly looking a lot more settled. That old hentai's company always made him a bit more edgy.

"Are you sure we need to go there?" It asked quietly. "Now when that hentai has left us, we could try to make a run for it. We could be at the border of the Land of Fire before evening. There would be nothing in the world that would stop us."

Naruto just laughed quietly. "You can't stop joking, cant you?"

Kibi looked at him and sighed, "But that hentai had a point. How do you think people will look at me?"

"Look at you? Like cute little fox that you are," the fair-haired boy smirked. "You don't have anything to worry about."

Kibi wasn't so sure. He had experienced these kinds of things before. And a secret as big as this, _never_ stayed hidden. And when it was finally found out…

They reached the gate soon. Two guards were sitting behind the desk and looked at him curiosly as he passed.

"Hey guys!" Naruto smiled to them and waved.

"Eehh… hi…" The two guards waved back looking confused as Naruto walked by trailed by a fox, heading into the village.

"Who… was that?" Other one asked surprised. "I haven't seen him before."

"But he obviously knew us… didn't he?" The other one confirmed. "Did we ask for his ID?"

"…no …should we stop him?"

Man with bandages around his face shrugged. "I don't think so… he looks like he is going to Hokage tower directly."

Naruto looked around happily. He was finally home! After long training he was finally back where he had started. He almost wanted to climb up the street light and yelled his lungs out. But he decided to waste some time. He looked quickly around and jumped over to nearest roof. He saw that there were now five faces on the Hokage Mountain. Each and every one of them looked over the village guarding it. Naruto smiled when he saw the fifth face—Tsunade of the Sannin. He looked quickly over to forth face and gave a determined nod to it. Then to the third,

"I'm back Old Man. Just like I promised." He whispered to the face on the middle. "Be sure to watch over me like before wont you?"

Finally he jumped back to the street and smiled. He started walking towards the great red tower behind at the back of the village.

"So what do we to now?" Kibi asked looking around as well. He felt slightly fearful as they walked around the village.

"I guess we should go to Baa-chan's. At least that's what Ero-sennin wanted us to do." Blond boy looked down with worry. He knew why his friend was fearful. Last time it had entered the village it had been to a slightly different tune. Then he extended his hand and smiled. "Come on."

Quickly the red-furred fox jumped over to his hand and climbed onto his shoulders. Naruto touched the little fox gently and gave his own fox-like grin. "Don't worry."

They walked along the street looking around the buildings. Village had finally recovered from Sound Invasion. He recognised many of the streets and places around the city. But something had changed. He couldn't just figure it out.

"Was the village always this small? I had a feeling it was a whole lot bigger." Boy asked confused looking around.

Kibi gave a sigh and didn't answer. You can dress him, you can train him, he can even grow but he will always be that dense idiot he had always been. "Let's go already. I'm hungry and tired! Let's talk to that old hag and be over it!" He growled, clearly annoyed.

"Hai, hai!" Naruto smiled and fastened his legs movements.

--

"You should totally go out with that guy!" Tenten said with confidence to her shy friend. "He was cute and funny. What's the hold up?"

A confused-looking Hinata looked down at her feet. "But Naruto-kun-" She started to argue with low voice. They were walking down the streets towards the gate.

"But nothing!" Tenten yelled annoyed. "GOSH!!! What is so great about that brat? He has been gone for three years already. And that's all for the better."

"But I heard that he would come back after-" Hinata tried to argue with her soft voice.

"So what?" Tenten cut her of again loudly. "Even if he comes back, he will still be the same brat as always. Think about it! Do you really want to go out with someone like that when there are a lot more hotties walking down the street. Look at that one there."

Hinata raised her head. Long, blond haired guy and fox around his shoulder was walking towards them. His face was really mature-looking but somehow familiar. He was currently looking to opposite direction from the girls so he didn't notice them but they caught a glimpse of his beautiful blue eyes.

"Oh my god…" Tenten gulped when Naruto walked passed two girls. She got a good look at him and realized just now how good looking he really was. "Who is he?" She whispered weakly.

"He looks familiar…" Hinata said quietly. "Look. He's wearing a leaf-forehead protector on his left forearm."

Tenten nodded. "And look at that fox! Soooo cute! I haven't seen him around though. Who is he?" Naruto passed them smiling pleasantly and looking around. "Seems like he doesn't really know his way around here. "She looked around and cursed her bad luck. "If I weren't in rush I would be running after him. Same goes for you." With last look at his back, they continued their walk.

Hinata looked at the blond stranger's back for a moment longer. "Promise of a life time…" She whispered.

"What?" Tenten asked.

"Nothing! Let's get going!" Hinata said surprised and stared to walk faster.

Tenten made a promise in her mind that she would find out who this stranger was.

--

The eternally oblivious Naruto hadn't realized one thing, but Kibi had. And at the very moment they had entered the village. Almost every girl in town looked at Naruto with hungry and curious eyes. Some even eyed him with pure lust that they didn't even bother hide while others at least made some token effort to try to hide it. Kibi raised his head a bit more confidently. After all, if they were to be under constant surveillance, he could give them something to look at. He grinned internally and jumped down from blond boys shoulder.

"Kibi! Where are you going!" Naruto shouted when little fox started to run towards some random group of girls. The girl's had stopped when they had seen Naruto passing by, but now they had a fox running towards them.

"Come back!"

Fox run directly to girls and picked out his favourite. Brunette with C-cups and pretty face. He looked up to girl with heart breaking glance of his best puppy dog eyes.

"Aawww! Who are you, little guy! You are so cuuuute!" The brunette raised him from ground and hugged him closely. Fox had a perfect view down girl's shirt. Even if he wasn't a hentai like that old man that didn't mean he wouldn't enjoy the views when they were possible. He grinned and licked girl's neck. "Oh my god! That tickles!"

"Kibi! What are you doing?" Naruto reached them and looked at fox. "Come now, let's not bother these beautiful ladies anymore." He reached his hand over to fox who gave him another heart breaking look and gave a little squeak. All girls followed example and squeaked in chorus. They watched when the owner looked with his big blue eyes directly into the fox's own red ones.

Naruto looked at Kibi questioningly, _'What's the matter with you?'_

Then fox jumped back to his friend and licked his face suddenly. "Now, now, Kibi stop that! That tickles," the boy laughed. _'Something is seriously wrong with him.' _ "Sorry about my friend here." He places fox back to his original place, over his shoulders. "It normally behaves but sometimes it just runs wild."

"It's okay!" Brunette who had just hugged red furred puppy stepped forward and smiled. "It's just so cute. Is it yours?"

"Yeah. It's name is Kibi." Naruto introduced little guy to girls.

"I'm Saya." Brunette said smiling happily. "And these are my friends, Kikyo, Tsumura, Gogo and Asuka. What's your name?"

Naruto bowed gracefully to each girl and smiled. "I'm-"

Kibi yipped loudly.

"Oh yeah…" Naruto looked at Hokage-tower. "I'm sorry but I have to go. I have a meeting with Hokage now."

"So you are a ninja?" Saya asked sounding very interested. "Why haven't I seen you around before?"

"I just finished my training." Naruto explained. "I just returned village today. I'm on my way to report the results to the Hokage."

"Really? So… we will… see you around?" Brunette girl asked carefully.

"Yeah." Naruto smiled lightly. Then the little fox yipped again. "I really have to go now. My sensei will kill me if he founds out that I'm talking to group of beautiful girls. See ya!"

The group felt like their feet were swept away when Naruto rushed away waving his hand to them.

"Who… was he?" Tsumura asked after she gulped. "He was SOOOO hot."

"I don't know. He didn't tell us his name. A giant mystery..." Saya smirked. "But he said he would be staying in the village. So we will see him again."

"Did you see that fox!" Gogo asked almost tearful eyes. "Sooooo cute! I totally wanted to rip him away from you and squeeze him tightly to my chest."

"You can have the fox. I want that man." Saya said grinning wickedly. Just like a predator that had just selected it's prey. "But it's obvious who will win." She looked at the others arrogantly. "The fox came to _me_. So I'm clearly favoured to win."

Others grinned at her but decided not to give up. "May the best girl win," Asuka said with a slight smirk on her face. "And we have to hurry. When word gets out a hottie like that has appeared every single girl (and some already taken) will start to run after him."

"So let's make it clear." Saya looked at others taking the lead. "We should work together against others. I rather give him to you guys than to others."

Other girls agreed to this. "But still, we don't know anything about him? Not even his name."

"Yes we do!" Asuka said. "He's tall, handsome, blonde, blue-eyed. He has a perfect taste in clothing and he is a ninja." Girl smiled victoriously. "And has a cute little fox as a pet."

"But that's something everyone will find out just by looking at him! What we _know_ about him?"

Everyone stayed quiet.

Saya nodded to herself. "He said he would be staying here. So we will see him again and _then_ we will find out everything we need to know about him." She looked others. "Ladies, game on."

--

Naruto felt sudden feeling of cold air blow through his shirt. _'What is this feeling? It's like someone's after my head? It could be… NO she is on the other side of Demon country. I've got to relax now.'_

"Everything alright?" Kibi asked. They had just entered the Hokage-tower and were walking up the stairs.

"Yeah sure…" Naruto replied, looking over his shoulder. "Just my imagination acting up."

At the same moment a chair flew out of the window. He recognised the window… and the chair.

"Is that…?" Kibi started to ask.

"Yes. That's Baa-chan's room alright. And chair. And window."

Suddenly a yell of pain filled the air as the chair obviously hit some unlucky guy making Naruto smile happily. "I'm home," the young man said looking up to the tower.

--

Tsunade was drowning in her paperwork. She cursed the day that she had accepted her old team-mate's offer to become the leader of Konoha. If she had known that it would be like this all the time, she would have run away before she ever met that old pervert and that apprentice of his.

She sighed and looked behind her desk. Shizune was gone at the moment, probably finding new paperwork to cause her some more pain. But now she wasn't here, Tsunade smirked. She looked around carefully before tearing open her secret drawer and smiling to herself. The bottle of sake was waiting for someone eager to drink it. She took the bottle and sake saucer into her hands

and opened the cork smiling. She poured some of transparent liquid into the cup.

"Kanpai." Woman whispered and drank. And at the moment the drink touched her tongue, which was supposed to be some good sake, flew out from her mouth all over her paperwork. "What the fuck is this!?" She yelled furiously. She noticed small piece of paper in her secret draw. She grabbed it. And soon as she read it, her heart sunk. It said, "_Your alcohol drinks have been confiscated. I took the liberty to change the sake to more healty drink. It will give you strength and will to continue your important work. Yours truly, your loyal assistant Shizune. PS. You can have your sake back when your have finished your paperwork. PPS. Dont bother looking for anywhere else either. I have found ALL of them. PPPS. GET YOUR ASS BACK TO WORK TSUNADE-SAMA!!!_

Tsunade scrunched the paper she had in her hands. She looked at her chair. Next thing she knew there was a broken window, her chair was missing and all her paperwork was flying out from the window. She heard knocking sound from the door.

"Enter." Tsunade gave a lovely smile and turn around. "What can I do for you."

Her smile faded away when tall good handsome young man in white robe and a fox in his shoulders entered her office. "Long time no see, Baa-chan." The man gave a wide smile. "How have you been?"

**Chapter END**


	2. Kibis 'little' secret

A/N: First of all, thank you for rewievs. But Im little confused. I get over four hundred hits and only 3 rewievs. Either my story sucks or you guys are lazy. Anyway heres a new chapter. I know its bit boring but I thought it would be best to get this over with, meeting with Tsunade. I personally didn't like this one that much (felt little abrupt to me) but I hope you do :) enjoy this. Next chapter will be longer and more 'action' so please, be patienced.

A/N: And btw! I wont update until I get full 10 rewievs. So see you then.

A/N: And as an answer for you Nebula1701, Yes I know that Inuzukas talk to their dogs all the time but this was Jiraya trying to convince Naruto but anyway, thanks for the rewiev. :). Made me glad that someone actually took notice.

A/N: Sorry for grammar and such.

ADDED 11-18-08: Thankes to my BETA for revising this chapter too! Hope you all like it!

Thanks, Nebula! I didnt notice. Glad you did :). Im somewhat new with this thing so it will take some time to me figure it out. Thanks anyway.

Enjoy!

**Second chapter: Kibis 'little' secret.**

Tsunade looked young man with confused feelings. If she was right, he had just called her a "Baa-chan" and that made her angry. But it was hard to be angry at such a good looking guy who even had a cute little fox. Even though foxes in general, were hated by the village. She leaned back at her desk and took a quick look at the man who stood in front of her

He was young and had blue eyes. He wore a white robe that reminded her of someone she had seen somewhere. He also had a sword at his waist, a wakizashi to be specific, that had an orange sheath.

"You still look the same as always," the man said, looking at her with a smile. "So does your office. I was lucky not to get hit by a flying chair just a moment ago."

Tsunade blushed remembering what had happened just a minute ago. "Excuse me but –"

Naruto walked over to her and gave her a tight hug. "I missed you so much!" He couldn't help himself anymore.

Tsunade felt like dieing when man's warmth washed over her, exuding pure confidence. "Excuse me but –" She tried again.

"I have something for you. Ero-sennin said I shouldn't but when I saw it, I just had to get it for you." Naruto removed his robe to reveal bag by his other side. He opened it and took something out from there.

"Ero-sennin…" Tsunade repeated quietly.

"Yeah. He went to do some 'research', but I thought he would have finished already. Here you go." The man handed over a bottle with a fox-like-grin. Tsunade almost fell out of her desk.

"Naruto!" The woman blurted. "You're back!"

"Yeah. Just today." The blonde boy smiled before nodding to the bottle. "It's the best sake you can find from Rain country."

Tsunade looked down to the bottle and gave out yell. "Kanpai! My boy is back!" She pulled him into a strangling hug and started to jump up and down (mostly because he had brought bottle of sake). She grabbed the bottle rejoicing and running to her desk. She grabbed two glasses and smiled. "Let's drink to your return."

She poured some for Naruto who hadn't a chance to decline. They sat down on a couch where they would be less susceptible to the breeze from the broken window that was throwing papers all-around the office.

"So tell me! How was your trip? Where's that old pervert? And who's this cute guy over here? And what happend to _you_? I almost didnt recognise you for a moment." She hadn't recognised him at all, but he didn't need to know that. "Where is that old pervert? I thought you were with him?"

"Ero-sennin went to do some 'research' when we first entered the village. He told me to come here so I came." Naruto explained. He raised his glass and grinned when the strong flavour of alcohol was flushed down his throat. "I just can't take this stuff." He smirked and put down the glass.

"You are doing fine!" Tsunade shouted excitedly. She hadn't had such good sake in years. Maybe she should do some travelling herself too. "C'mon! Let's drink and have some fun! My special guy is back!"

Naruto smiled. "Good to see you too. But… don't you need to work?"

"It can wait," she said as she smiled and waved her hand. "This is more important."

At that moment the door opened and Shizune walked in her hands full of paperwork. "Tsunade-sama here is the reports from…" She froze when she saw what had happened to the office. Broken window, chair gone and papers… papers flying in the air…out of the window. A sudden gust of wind took a hold of every paper in the office and flew them out the shattered window, even those that Shizune had just brought in with her. She let out a scream of desperation and collapsed to the ground.

"What happened?" She whispered trying to get a hold of herself. Then she saw how her boss had started drinking again. She had thought that she had got rid off all sake bottles. How many hidden stashes did she have? "Where did you get that?"

"My special friend here brought it with him as a souvenir." Tsunade held the sake bottle in the air and offered it to her. "C'mon! It's a special occasion!"

"Special occasion?" Shizune repeated when she took the bottle from her friend. "What? You got rid of all paperwork I sent you?"

"There's that too, but actually its 'cause of this guy here." Tsunade pointed to Naruto who smiled.

"Nice to see you again Shizune-neechan. You still do your best for Baa-chan," Naruto said before looking around exasperatedly. "Where is that pervert? I'm getting hungry."

"Tsunade-sama… who's that?" Shizune asked when she looked at Naruto.

The boy in question looked back at her shocked. "You're breaking my heart Nee-chan! It's only been three years. It's me Naruto." Naruto said positively glowing with another fox-like grin.

"Naruto!" Shizune looked back even more shocked. "You – you – you've changed! I couldn't recognize you without your orange jumpsuit."

Naruto smiled, "I got rid of it. I realized how stupid it must have looked when I walked around in that."

"There's an understatement." Tsunade nodded. "If you're not going to drink, then give back my bottle, Shizune!"

To both of their surprise she too a long gulp of sake. Then she threw the bottle back to its owner. "I needed that." She mumbled and rose back on her feet. "Tsunade-sama?" She smiled warmly to her boss.

"Yes, sweetheart?" The elder blond asked.

"GET BACK TO WORK YOU LAZY OLD HAG!!!" Shinzune's voice echoed throughout the Hokage-tower. Then she collapsed snoring loudly.

"She really can't hold her liquor." Naruto laughed watching the snoring figure. He looked at Tsunade who was about to go on a rampage. "So how've you been, Tsunade?"

She slowly turned her head towards Naruto who was subtly preparing to run. Kibi began growling in attempts to ward of the ominous sense of impending doom.

"You haven't had the chance to tell me where exactly you picked up that little friend of yours," Tsunade asked trying to appear calm.

"It's a long story," Naruto explained.

"Very long." A voice from window added. They both looked at white haired man whose head was covered in bandages. "Yo! Tsunade! Looks like the years haven't touched you at all while we were gone."

"Where have you been?" Naruto yield to his master. "I have been waiting almost for thirty minutes. Did you get lost or something?"

Jiraya sighed. No respect whatsoever. "For your information, I was on my way here when someone threw a chair out of the window! I didn't wake up 'till someone stumbled on me! Can you imagine how it feels? Can you?"

"That sucks." Tsunade laughed little nervously. "But you're here now, so we can start to talk business. How was your training? Did this boy learn anything in the last three years?"

Jiraiya jumped into room and started to perform his introduction-dance. "Who you think I am? I – the great Toad Sage, one of the great Sannin, world greatest novelist and self-proclaimed world biggest pervert! You think I could actually fail teaching someone?"

Tsunade, Naruto, and Kibi just sat there watching as Jiraiya proclaimed his perversion to the world that he was pervert. Little fox had to give it to him. Not everyone could do that.

Tsunade looked to Naruto, leaving the old man and his boasting alone. "Tell me, did you learn anything from that man?"

Naruto nodded. "Many things."

"For example… can you control Kyuubi chakra from now-on?"

Tsunade's words had many effects. The little fox raised his head—it had been resting over Naruto's shoulders making him look soooo cute. Narutos smile fainted quickly and Jiraya stopped from boasting himself. Woman looked at them wondering what could have gone wrong.

"We don't go into details." Jiraya started. "But we can say that there were few moments where I feared the worst." He looked over to Kibi. "And even still."

"What he means?" Tsunade said confused.

Naruto sighed. "It's about Kibi." He felt how the little fox walked stood up on his shoulders and jumped to the ground. "During training, the fox took over me. That time I almost killed Ero-sennin and passed out myself. When I was out, I had a talk with Kyuubi. We argued. And somehow I ended up altering the seal."

Tsunade looked terrified and looked at Jiraya as though asking for some sort of clarification.

"I don't know much but I do know that seal has been changed." Old man explained.

"Does this mean that the Kyuubi No Kitsune can escape at some point?" Tsunade looked from man to boy and back to man.

"That's just it… Baa-chan," Naruto laughed nervously. "It already did."

"WHAT!? You idiot! You set a bijuu free? Where is it now? Tell me now!" Tsunade started to run towards Naruto, her hand pulled back when Kibi jumped between his the two, his teeth bared at the woman. Tsunade stepped back when little fox started to glow. The Hokage couldn't believe her eyes when the little fox grew itself another tail. The growth didn't stop there; the whole fox began to enlarge. It was no longer the size of a house cat; rather, it was much closer to big dog. No longer, was it the cute little creature she saw dozing on Naruto's shoulders not ten minutes ago. "What is that?!" She shouted in fear.

"Don't you dare to touch him you filthy human!" The larger fox growled angry.

"Stop Kibi! Stop!" Naruto run between the two of them and took a hold of his friend. "She didn't mean any harm. She is a good person. The closest thing I've ever had to a mother. Don't touch her!"

The fox looked angrily at woman first before turning back to Naruto and nodding. "You are lucky this time," he said to Tsunade, his voice reverberating throughout the room. Then he started to glow with blue chakra and shrank back to his normal form with its one tail.

Tsunade looked like she was ready to faint when Jiraya walked to her. "It is a bit much to take in. I'll give you that. Don't worry, I was there too. Naruto, I think you should introduce your friend again to Tsunade."

Naruto nodded and grabbed the little, red-furred fox off ground and held it in his arms. "Tsunade-baachan, this is Kibi, Kyuubi No Kitsune. The great nine-tailed fox."

A deafening silence filled the room.

In the corner of the room a ruby-faced Shizune rose from her alcohol induced slumber.

"Tsunade-sama, are you still partying? I believe I told you to get back to your work!"

Following a few mild attempts at glaring through her drunken haze, Shizune plopped back down onto the couch, snoring lightly.

**Chapter END**


	3. Back home again

A/N: Third chapter is up! Here here! Hope you like it. Its longer than either before. When I tried to write, even smallest events prolonged amazingly. I guess thats the way I write. Hope you enjoy this chapter much I did writing it.

R&R Thank you!

Third chapter: Back home

Naruto was walking down the streets of Konoha while Kibi sat in his usual place over his shoulders.

"That went well." Blond haired boy said depressed.

"I thought so too." Fox grinned. "Did you see her face! It was worth of millions!" Red fur creature laughed furiously.

It wasn't that funny." Naruto told him seriously but had to fight against his own smirk. "Besides, it wasn't the point. What happened after the meeting?"

_**Flashback**_

_Tsunades face was plank. You could throw a rock at her and she wouldn't notice it._

"_Baa-chan." Naruto whispered carefully. "Say something. You are starting to freak me out." He looked over to Jiraya who was about to do 'health inspection' to poor sleeping Shizune. "If you don't Ero-sennin will molest your Shizune-neechan."_

_This made blond woman to react. She turn around and punching 'the world greatest pervert' directly in to face. Poor man flew through door and out of sight. _

"_Naruto! Explain!" Tsunade grabbed her assistant by hand and dragged her to couch. She lifted her easily and looked him angrily. "How in hell does Kyuubi No Kitsune is sitting in my office?! Explain yourself now!" _

_Naruto gulped. "It's… well… how to put it…"_

"_When Naruto used too much of Fox chakra, he went into rampage." Jiraya entered to room, his face was one big bruise. "Couple days later I woke up and there was Kibi." _

"_Kibi?" Tsunade repeated._

"_Naruto came up with the name." White haired man hurried. "He couldn't remember how or why. But there it was. Sitting in his lap looking like normal pet."_

_Kibi revealed his teeth in anger. "I'm not a pet!" It growled._

"_No, you are my friend." Naruto smiled and petted him. _

_Old man looked to woman. "Only Naruto can control or speak with the fox."_

"_But I heard it talking a moment ago." Blond woman said confused. _

"_That's because it transformed." Naruto explained._

"_Transformed?" Tsunade asked. _

_Boy nodded. "It appears that all the chakra and powers are still in me. But because my fathers seal weakened, Kibi is able to walk outside and draw power from me at will." _

_Blond woman blinked. "We can talk about your father another time… how many transformations is there? And how dangerous they are?"_

_Naruto thought a while. "I have witnessed 5 levels but I believe there is till 4 after that."_

"_You mean…?"_

"_One tail, one level." Naruto nodded. "Now we have cute little fox that has almost no chakra at all. Then there's second level what you just witnessed. It has a LOT more chakra and can be understood everyone has chakra themselves. After each tail, it grows, both physically and mentally when its chakra reserves keep growing. But bigger it gets, more malicious it gets."_

"_What you mean 'malicious'?" Tsunade asked carefully keeping her eyes in fox that seemed interested to take a challenge and glared back. "Do you mean, dangerous?"_

_Blue eyed boy nodded silently. _

"_Jiraya!" Old woman shouted furiously. "How you allowed Naruto to bring such thing inside the village? What if it starts to rampage on its own? What then? Can you control it?"_

"_No." Old man shook his head. "But Naruto does. I haven't seen him loose control but only once."_

"_When?" Tsunade asked. She needed to know every single little thing. _

"_When Naruto and Kibi started training." Jiraya answered. _

"_They train?" Blond woman yelled. "How?"_

"_Simple sparing." Boy answered on his sensei's behalf. He raises his level and we fight. Sometimes together, sometimes against each other." He gave his trade mark: fox-like-grin. "I can keep up until 4. When he gets 5th he just looses control." _

"_It loosed control? How badly?"_

"_Same way as Naruto did when he went on a rampage. Expect this was a lot more dangerous the two of them than it was for me." Old man looked worried._

_Naruto raised his hair. Ugly looking scar showed it self. "I got this from Kibi when he was on the rampage. Luckily I wore my head protector. Otherwise my head would have spilt open." He grinned._

_Tsunade walked closer and took a good look at it. "I sense some evil chakra in it. Why it's not healed yet? It's not like you to gain any scars. Has your healing suffered from your 'new friend'?"_

_Naruto shook his head. "My body is the same but when Kibi attacked me in rage, he cut me here. I don't know exactly why but it never completely heals. It some times starts to bleed suddenly."_

_Old woman looked at it carefully. "I might be able to heal it if you stop by hospital some day." She said stepping back. "But lets leave that now." She looked over to fox that was growling loudly at her. "What prevents him going on rampage again? What if it starts to attack innocent town's people. How will you stop it? With your friendship?" She asked sarcastically but surprised when both boy and the fox nodded. _

"_And the fact that without my help, he wont get enough chakra for third tail to appear." Naruto added fast. "He can only reach small amount of his chakra that still remains inside me. And if we ever go overboard… I have been creating a whole new sealing technique that I would love to try." He grinned. _

"_I pray from my full heart that I don't have to trust my life in Narutos 'whole new technique'." Tsunade collapsed out of exhausting herself with to much happening at short range. "Is there anything else I should know?"_

"_Actually…" Naruto started but his teacher prevented him. _

"_I will take it from here. You are tired. Go to your home and rest. You can get scolded from Tsunade anytime." He grinned. "And we haven't had time alone for a long time." He smiled to woman who only hit him for reward._

"_I agree. You can rest now. We can continue this talk another time." _

_**Flashback END**_

"So, lets get going." Kibi growled exited now. "I'm hungry. Let's get something to eat first."

"Sure." Naruto nodded and they both knew where his steps led them. To Ichirakus ramenstand.

--

At same moment, some pink haired girl walked in her teacher's office. She had been told that some people had heard strange sounds inside. She knocked gently and waited. No answer. She knocked again and entered. "Tsunade-sama." She asked carefully and opened the door.

She felt like punch to a face when she saw the office. Papers flying around wildly. Broken window. Empty bottle of sake was rolling in the floor and her teachers chair had vanished. And lastly… Shizune-san snoring loudly at couch.

Girl moved fast to her and touched her forehead, cheeking her vitals and gave out a sigh.

"You've been drinking Tsunade-samas sake, haven't you?" Pink hair girl asked from snoring figure.

"Don't do that." Shizune mumbled in her drams. "Tsunade-sama… we can't do that… You're my friend and boss... That's so wrong…You can't touch me there."

Girl gave another sigh. She couldn't hold her liquor at all. And always started to fantasise about Tsunade. This wasn't the first time. But lucky for black hair woman in sleep, only pink hair girl knew her secret.

Girl forgot her friend and started to look around. "You made a quite a mess this time, didn't you." She looked at Shizune who was smiling happily and slightly reddish too. "I had no idea you had this in you. For a minute I thought Tsunade-sama had flipped again because those 'health drinks' of yours." She sighed. "And I will be one who cleans this."

"Tsunade-sama… that's naughty." Shizune giggled again. "Sakura-chan is too young."

Girl turned around in shock and took a step back. "You really should go out more." Sakura whispered and gulped. She grabbed her friend by the hands and threw her over her shoulders. She closed the door behind her and walked away, towards Shizunes own home.

Poor woman needed some place safe to sleep before word gets out that Hokage-samas personal assistant was closet gay.

"Maybe Sakura-chan isn't that young after all…" Shizune mumbled as they walked away. Sakura was about to throw her out from the window.

--

"Ossan! Give me two of your best large ramens!" Naruto entered to the ramen stand and took his sit in front of the counter.

"Who you are calling ossan?" Old man Ichiraku asked angrily when he suddenly noticed something weird about his new customer. Then he noticed little fox witch was squirming around on his owner's shoulders. "Hey! No animals allowed!"

"Aaw! C'mon Ossan! It's my first time in three years." Blond boy asked smiling his fox-smile.

"Naruto! Is that really you! I didn't recognise you without your jumpsuit and headband!" Old man Ichiraku looked astonished.

"I have my headband here." He raised his left arm. "But I don't were it anymore. It hearts too much."

"Why?" Old man asked when he was doing his best to create fast meal for his favourite customer.

"I have painful wound in my forehead." He said and lifted his hairs. Ichiraku looked over and grinned for awful looking wound. It was still red and looked like it hadn't yet healed at all. "It hearts too much for me to wear this thing." He said and nodded over his old headband. The he noticed that something was missing. "Hey, where's Ayame-neechan? I was hoping to see her to."

"She has a 'day off'." Cook said with weird voice. Then Naruto started to hear weird kind of muttering. "That damn brat. Trying to take my sweet little girl away from me. I would like to nail him to my wall."

Blond boy looked nervously over to red furred fox who smirked. "His daughter is on a date." He translated. "That's why his acting the way he is. His afraid that he might loose her 'sweet little girl' of his. I bet she must be at the very moment sucking his –" He gave out a yelp when Naruto hit him to his head.

"Never say those kinds of things about my nee-chan." He whispered quietly. "She isn't a slut like your friends."

"Naruto… you are my _only_ friend. Does this mean you are a slut?"

Blond boy realized how he had fallen to his own grave. Thankfully Ichiraku brought them two large bowls of ramen. "Here you go! On the house!"

"Really? Thanks Ossan! You're the best!" Naruto smiled and grabbed a pair of chopsticks. "Itadakimasu!"

Cook looked curiously when little fox stared to eat his own portion almost rivalling speed to boy sitting next to him. "Tell me kid, what's the story about the fox?"

Naruto gulped his mouth empty. "I… found him once when I woke up. He was sitting in my lap and now… he and I stay together. His name is Kibi."

Like a real person, fox raised his head from bowl of ramen and nodded quickly. Then he back to his food.

Naruto and cook had a lot to catching up to do. It had been three years and Naruto had a lot adventures to chare. Ichirakus also liked to listen like back in old days. He had still hard to believe that same orange jump suited kid who had always made cook smile was sitting in front of him. All grown up and wearing cool looking white robe and dangerous looking wakizashi in his waist. But when he had started to talk, he realized that _this_ was Naruto Uzumaki. His number one customer and soon-to-be-Hokage. He was certain about it.

He took a quick glance to little fox witch had surprisingly good appetite. "By the way Naruto. I'm making sure that you understand, only the FIRST round was on the house. So be ready to be those four others."

Blond boy looked little depressed but nodded. "Don't worry. I have enough money to pay my tap as well." He smirked.

"Really? That's good to hear." Cook smiled happily rubbed his hands. "By the way… have you seen your friends yet? They must be worried sick about you?"

He felt sudden coldness from boy's eyes when he mentioned them. "Not yet."

Man was about to ask about the matter but was interrupted by sound of door opening and closing.

"I'm home!" Yelled tired sounding voice of a young woman. "Well, that was a waist of time. Guy was total jerk."

Naruto cover his mouth and smirked to fox. Little thing showed his teeth.

"Ayame! Come here quick! You never guess who just came in?" Man yelled to back room where you could hear someone chasing clothes and muttering herself.

"Who, some idiot like that – well hello! What can I do for you, sir?" Young woman with brown hair entered and started to correct herself. She looked quickly at her father angry that he had allowed her make complete fool out of herself in front of this good looking guy.

But Naruto only laughed. "Good to see you in long time, Ayame-neechan." He smiled happily. "You have turned into a beautiful woman, though you always were one."

Ayame blushed suddenly and tried to collect her thoughts. But she could find anything so she turned over to his father. "Do I know him?"

Ichiraku started to laugh loudly. "Don't worry! It's hard to recognise this boy when he has dumped his old _orange_ jumpsuit and grow few inches."

"That heart!" Naruto yelled. "I didn't dumb it! I grew out of it. And not just few inches. You owe me another free round!"

Ichirakus started to laugh as he places another bowl of ramen in front of him. "You win."

"Is that… you… Naruto-kun?" Ayama gulped. "You have grown to a MAN." She ate him with her eyes while blond boy only ate.

"Thanks Nee-chan. It always nice to hear compliment from a beautiful lady." He gave his fox-grin. "How have you been?"

Kibi looked him and sighed. "This guy… his flirting with a girl without even realizing it."

--

At the mean time Tsunade and Jiraya were talking in one of the few bars that Konoha had.

"So that's what happened…" Blond woman thought out loud.

White haired man nodded. "Yeah. Pretty much." He took long gulp of sake and smiled. "Boy is growing up."

Tsunade was thinking. "Will Kyuubi be a problem?"

"Most likely in future." Jiraya answered and nodded. "But that doesn't matter."

"Why? Surely Naruto will understand if its danger for the village-"

"No he won't." World greatest pervert looked frighteningly serious at the moment. "Not when it comes to Kibi."

"What you mean?" Old woman asked.

"It's maybe impossible to understand how Naruto has been until now. Think about it, because of the fox he hadn't any connection to outside world expect Old man Sarutobi, Ichiraku and his daughter. He was always alone." He took another gulp of sake. "And in these three years I have witnessed the scars it left to the boy."

"What 'scars' you mean?" Tsunade looked her old team-mate. "He still smiles doesn't he? I don't think there's anything wrong at him."

"That smile is a fake. Always has been." Jiraya said coldly. "He wears it so others won't see how he really is." He gave a sigh. "I had thought that during our training I could get rid of it but there seems to be line that I cannot cross. But that Kibi can."

Woman Sannin almost choked to her sake when she heard. "What you mean?"

"I mean, if you hurt either of them you hurt both of them. You saw it today, didn't you?"

_**Flashback**_

"_WHAT!? You idiot! You let a bijuu free? Where is it now? I'm going to kill you!" Tsunade started to run towards Naruto her hand pulled back when Kibi jumped between his teeth to the woman. Tsunade stood back when little fox started to glow. Hokage of the Konoha couldn't believe her eyes when little fox grew itself another tail. And not just a tail. It grew bigger. It was not anymore size of a house cat, it was much closer to big dog. And it wasn't anymore looking cute. "What is that?!" She shouted in fear. _

"_Don't dare to touch him you filthy human!" Big fox growled angry._

"_Stop Kibi! Stop!" Naruto run between the two of them and took a hold of his friend. "She didn't mean any harm. She a good person. Closest thing I ever had for a mother. Don't touch her!" _

_Fox looked angry first at woman then back to Naruto but nodded then. "You are lucky this time." His voice echoed through the room. Then it started to glow blue chakra and shrank back to its normal size and one tail._

_**Flashback END**_

"Did that really seem to you like demon protecting its container? Or was it like faithful dog protecting its master and friend?"

Tsunade saw the reasoning. "So what you suggest? I just let him take care of it?"

Jiraya nodded.

"You can't be serious! What if it starts to roam freely and kill people? What then? As a Hokage I'm responsible of the village." Old woman shouted angrily. "Should I just smile to Naruto and say: 'its okay. Don't worry. You can count on me!'"

Man grinned. "That sound tempting but I think you should let him take care of it. Far as I have seen it, there hasn't been a moment when Kibi wouldn't listen Naruto at all."

"Even you are calling it that?" Tsunade looked carefully her old friend.

"Well… I personally think its much better call it 'Kibi' than 'Kyuubi No Kitsune'. That could be little… disturbing among the people of the village."

"You suggest that I keep 'Kibi' as a secret from others?" Woman asked looking devastated. "But if it starts to roam free or found out-"

"In the first case, Naruto will take care of it. In the second case… I won tell anyone. You won't tell anyone… Naruto wont DEFINETLY tell anyone. And Kibi can't talk anyone other than him soo… sounds pretty soundproofed to me."

Tsunade looked how Jiraya rose from his chair and walked out from the bar. "I will leave the village now and leave him to you. Take care of him." He looked over to her. "You know… he has always looked you as his mother-figure. When we where training, you were one of the few people who he missed genuinely. See ya!" And with that he disappeared.

Tsunade felt like something had just slapped to her face just now. Naruto… like her son… It can't be…

"Your son really resembles you a lot, Minato. Will you mind if I look after him now on?" Silent bar gave no answer.

"I thought so." She smiled and left the bar.

--

Naruto had just finished his ramen and wish farewells to cook and his waitress, who was blushing all the time. "Take care." He said with a nod and walked away, Kibi in his shoulders.

"Where now?" Fox asked laying in his shoulder its stomach full of ramen. "I can't do anything now."

"Let's go home." Naruto said and smiled to his friend. "What you want?" He asked worried. "How did Baa-chan took the news?"

"Its all fine." Jiraya smiled and waved his hand. At the moment he had laid his eyes on the boy he had noticed once giant change. All the girls in the street were looking at him. _'Lucky bastard! And you haven't even noticed it. How my apprentice can be so stupid?' _"By the way… can I borrow Kibi for a minute?"

"Why?" Boy asked smirking. "So you can hunt some girls with 'lost pet act'?"

"It works!" Old pervert said happily. "And can you tell me you haven't taken any advantage about your little friend here?" He said tickling the little red fox.

"Yeah. All of us aren't perverts like you, Ero-sennin." Naruto answered honestly.

Kibi tried to look like innocent as possible.

"Don't call me that! It hurts, you know?" Jiraya said tearful eyes.

"Anyway, shouldn't you be doing something?" Naruto said reminding him of something. "You still haven't found Orochimaru or Sasuke."

Jiraya came from crying pervert to serious sannin in half a second. "I'm leaving today. Don't worry about him. He isn't weak."

Naruto nodded. "Look after yourself. Sensei."

White haired man smiled widely. "Thanks kid. You too." And then leaned down to his ear and whispered. "Don't forget all those tips in my books. I have a feeling you would be needing them soon enough."

"Huh?" Naruto looked confused and had no idea what hi meant.

"See ya!" Jiraya said and jumped to rooftops. "You too Kibi!"

"That isn't the way to the gate is it?" Fox asked quietly.

"No… it's the way to the hot springs." Blond boy gave a sigh. "When will he ever learn?"

'_When will_ you_ ever learn?'_ Red fur animal asked himself. "Lets get going. I want some sleep."

"You're the one to talk! I'm doing all the walking." Naruto said angry look in his face.

"And keep up the good work." Fox grinned lazily.

Sakura opened the door of her teacher's office. Tsuande was sitting at the couch dirking heavily. Office itself was big mess as it had been an hour ago.

"Tsunade-sama?" She asked carefully.

"Ooh! Sakura. Come in. Have you seen Shizune. I've had so peaceful afternoon that it's almost disturbing." Woman grinned and poor more sake for her self. "Want some?"

"No, I'm good." Pink haired girl nodded. "I took her home. She was… sleeping heavily so I thought it would be best."

"Thank you. You always do. She must really appreciate that." Hokage looked her apprentice. "Are you sure? This is very rare stuff. It's all the way from Raincountry. You sure? Then kanpai!" She poor all the stuff down of her throat.

"From Raincountry? Where did you got that?" Sakura asked looking at the bottle. "Or have you started order your drinks from abroad?"

She looked when Tsunade had an idea. "I never thought of that. Thanks Sweetheart. You are a lifesaver!"

Pink haired girl sighed. She had no time for this. She had just talked to Tenten and Hinata and they had told her about this new guy walking around the village. Shizune would kill her when she founds out. "Then who?"

"You didn't know?" Tsunade asked amazed. "I thougth you were first person he would come to see."

"Who?" Sakura started to get annoyd.

"Naruto of course. Who else?" Old woman told her. "He retuned today with Jiraya."

"He did?" Sakura watched shocked. "How that's possible? I haven't heard a word?"

"Well… " Blond watched her. "He _has_ changed during those three years. I could hardly recognise him… I think it would be best to go look for him and see for yourself." She grinned.

"I think I will. Thank you Tsunade-sama." Sakura closed the door behind her and left.

Tsunade grinned. She too had heard some girls talking about this 'hottie blonde with fox' and grinned. He would have it hard from now on. "That's right. I have to make sure he won't choose any bitch from the village. It's my duty as a mother."

--

Naruto sneezed.

"Bless you." Kibi said with lazy voice. They were home now. Same small apartment that looked like it was ready to fall down. Dust had covered all the surfaces and they were busy cleaning the place until a moment ago when 10 shadow clones disappeared.

"Finished." Naruto looked around proudly and exhausted.

Kibi laid on bed looking bored. "So what now? Let's go walking around!"

Blond boy shook his head. "I can't do that now. I'm tired and want to sleep." He throws his robe and sword away and jump to bed.

"So? Hows it feels?" Fox asked.

Naruto smiled a little. "Nice. Feels like home." Then he looked around his apparent. "We need to get a new place."

"I thought so too." Kibi jumped to the floor. "This place looks like it's about to fall apart. Why did you cleaned it anyway?"

"I want to sleep my first night in clean home." Naruto answered. "And besides, this looks lot better when you do little effort for it, doesn't it?"

Fox couldn't see how exactly did it look any better.

"So… you just start to sleep huh?"

"Yep." Naruto closed his eyes. "Good night."

"It's not even four yet!" Fox barked but boy was snoring loudly. He couldn't help but smile. Never before he had met this kind person. Even he seemed like idiotic brat who only smiled, he was actually really smart when he put his mind to it. And in his heart he always had this maturity that was hiding behind the mask of smile. He knew this. He had been inside boy's heart long time. He had felt everything. Loneliness, sadness, and passion that of surpass ion. Kibi jumped back to the bed and laid himself over the boy and smiled. During his year outside from his prison he had made decision. He would protect this boy's happiness. They had made through year and he was sure they would make this one too. Together as friends.


	4. Teahouse rumble PT1

A/N: Thank you for all readers who enjoyed my storie so far. I have to tell you that I have no idea how story will continue. I will just write and long as someone will like to read it, I will continue. This chapter is longest so far and I hope you guys enjoy it much as I did.

And ofcourse:

Disclaimer: I DONT OWN NARUTO (if I did I sure woulndt spent my time writing some fanfic XD)

Review thank you!

Forth chapter: Teahouse rumble PT.1

_Naruto was rushing through deep forest together with Kibi witch two tails swung behind. They were jumping from branch to branch. _

"_How long still?" Naruto asked patiently. He was wearing his updated orange jumpsuit. Over his forehead was his protector. _

"_Not long. We are gaining them." Kibi answered sniffing the air. _

_Naruto grinned angrily. "When we get there, follow the plan." He said to him. "I don't want you to loose yourself again." _

"_I understand." Kibi nodded and grinned as well. _

_They had been following these guys for two days now and were getting tired. Suddenly a set of kunai cut through air almost hitting their targets. Naruto reacted at the same phase and threw his own kunai at them. Then he stopped. A figure was leaning towards a tree. It was hardly recognisable. It was mostly blood and bruises left. "Haruhi?" Naruto gulped. "Are you okay? I've come to save you." _

_Young girl smiled weakly. "Naruto-niichan. I'm happy…" She went numb. She was still smiling. _

"_Haruhi!" Naruto yelled desperately and run to her. He tried to shake her awake. She didn't wake up. _

"_Naruto." Kibi whispered and touched his shoulder with his pawn. "She's dead."_

_Blond boy nodded with tearful eyes. _

"_So sad sight." They heard a voice. Dozen ninja appeared around them. "When were only hired to capture her and get some information out of her but because you so eagerly decided to follow us, we needed to interrogate while moving so outcome wasn't that pretty." _

_Naruto heard several of them laughing. He felt like killing them all. He wanted to rip them to peaces. He wanted to make them suffer! He gave looked at Kyuubi who was growling as well. "Let's kill them all." _

"_Okay." Fox answered eagerly._

"_Oh? You are going to kill us? We are scared!" Leader of the ninjas laughed sarcastically. " Scared of some rogue ninja and his puppy dog." _

_Boy drew his sword and looked at fox. "Remember to leave that one to me." He said with red eyes. _

"_This is boring. Kill them men!" Ninjas attacked against the two of them._

"_Haruhi!" Naruto yelled as he charged towards enemy. He grabbed his sword from sheath by his right hand and with his left by the handle. Kibi started to glow and another tail appeared. _

"_What? What is this?" Ninjas looked at terrified. "What is this chakra? No, stay away! Leave me alone! Help me!"_

Naruto jumped from his bed and grabbed his sword staying on his guard. He breathed heavily and was all sweaty. Then he remembered where he was and gave a small sigh. Those begging voices echoed still clearly in his head.

"Are you okay?" Kibi asked worried. He had sensed his friends dream.

"I'm fine." Blond boy nodded. "I just-"

"Are you there? Hello?" Young girl's voice shouted outside. "I can here you there! C'mon! Open up!"

Naruto wondered who it might be. He didn't recognise voice at all. He opened his door to find black haired girl with big smile behind his door. "Hi!" Girl said happily. "I'm Misao. I live next door for a one year now. Today I heard some noises behind my wall so I decided to come and check it out. Hi!"

Naruto looked girl carefully. She was shorter than he but obviously beautiful. She had long black hair that was on a plait behind her head. She had pretty face and good curves. She had dressed casually but maybe little too dashingly. He decided to welcome him warmly and smiled.

"Hi." He said with warm smile.

Misao couldn't believe her luck. She had just decided in a whim to go and look to the next door. She didn't understand why apartment was empty all this time. Then today she had came from shopping and heard some noises from next door. And decided to go and take look.

And now in front of her stood tall, blond guy with blue eyes looking all sweaty and cool leaning towards frame of the door. He had dressed in black pants and dark blue t-shirt. He had good looking face too. And strong looking arms. Cute guy in overall.

Naruto was tired. He had just woken up after rough nightmare and now this. He tried to take some support from doorframe and to keep his tactfulness.

"So? You moved today?" She asked happily.

"No. Actually I have lived here last fifteen years." Naruto nodded his place.

"So why haven't I seen you around before? Are a ninja or something?" She grinned trying to be funny.

"Yeah. I'm a ninja. I just returned from my three year long training." He explained. He tried to fight back yawn that was trying to get over him.

'_Oh my god!' _Misao thought to herself. _'I'm so stupid. And now he's yawning! He must have gotten from bed just now! You're so stupid Misao! You need to repay him.'_ "Oh my go! Were you sleeping just now? I'm so sorry! I didn't know. I'm sorry." She hurried to bow.

"Its okay. Listen…"

"Misao." Girl reminded her.

"Misao. I would love to talk with you but I'm a little tired so please…" Blond boy smiled.

"It okay. I get it. You want to go get some tea or… coffee? Do you drink coffee? Nah, you look like a tea drinker to me." She smiled. "Lets get going!" She grabbed him by the arm and started to drag him downstairs.

"Who is it?" Kibi barked suddenly. Misao turned around amazed.

"So cute little fox! Is it yours? What's its name?" She looked over. "Here boy! Here boy! It… is a boy isn't it?"

Naruto was little confused. "Yeah… its name is Kibi."

"Kibi! It's so cute! Is it one of the ninja pets what I've heard of? I have seen couple of time this guy walking with this giant dog."

Black haired girl kept talking while se petted the little fox so fast that Naruto had hard time to follow her.

"Oh my god! You look like a zombie! We should get going." She rose while carrying the little fox tightly to her chest.

"I forgot my coat." Blond boy said quickly.

"Oh, okay. I wait." Black haired girl smiled.

"Its okay. You guys go ahead." He smiled and walked away.

"Okay… come boy." She smiled and cutled the little fox who looked like terrified.

"Naruto! You forgot me! Save me! Save me now!" He yelled loudly. "Naruto! Help me! Please! Don't leave with this girl!"

"Oh! You like me too?" Misao smiled happily and hugged him more tightly. "Let's get good friends. Who knows I will become your mommy. Can you say 'mommy'? You're just so cute!"

"Naruto you bastard…" Kibi whispered with his last breath.

Mean while Naruto had just put on his white robe when he saw little stream of blood running down his forehead. He run to his toilet and looked at mirror.

"Again, huh?" Naruto looked his hair. They started to change colour. He took from his pocket a black ribbon and tied it around his head. He quickly cleaned his hair and hurried to balcony.

Misao was waiting at the street looking at door. Where was that ninja boy anyway? Was he going to ditch her?

Then fox in his arms barked.

"What is it boy? Where are you looking at?" She followed foxes eyes towards…

"Are you ready?" Naruto asked when he landed right in front of her without leaving a sound. "Are you okay?"

Misao felt like some ninja god had just stepped in front of her. At first he had thought this guy was good looking but now, with his white robe and black headband he looked like… she had no words.

"Misao-san?" He asked starting to worry. "You're… drooling. Is everything alright?"

That woke her up. Quickly she whipped her lips and smiled. "Y-yes! Of course! Let's get going. I know perfectly good teashop not too far from here."

"Lead the way." Naruto smiled to happily jumping Misao who was still trying to choke poor Kibi.

--

"Have you seen him?" Frustrated looking Tenten asked from Ino. "It can't be that hard! I mean, we are four top kunoichi of the Konoha and we can't find one single guy!? And where's that Sakura anyway? I asked her to come too."

"She had some business with Hokage-sama so she had to go." Ino told her. "I saw her at the Hokage-tower."

Ino, Hinata, Kurenai and Tenten sit inside in small teahouse talking.

"I'm sorry, Tenten-san." Hinata whispered.

"There's nothing to be sorry for Hinata." Kurenai said grabbing her by shoulder. "It's not your fault that Tenten is currently in heat."

Girl with china balls (those balls in her hair. can't remember better term to it) blushed and hit the table with her fist. "That's not the point! Maybe I'm trying to help poor Hinata here to get over that looser-Naruto and get herself a boyfriend."

Everyone looked at here – not believing one word.

"But was he really _that_ good looking." Ino asked doubting. "I mean… seriously. There cannot be any that good looking guys in the whole village who we haven't heard of. And I mean, he was supposed to be a ninja. How there can be any male ninja who we haven't seen?"

"Oh believe me." Tenten smiled dreamy. "If I weren't in a hurry I would have jumped over him and took him here and there."

Hinata turn to her sensei and whispered:"I think there's something wrong with Tenten-san? Can you figure it out?"

"She's feeling horny." Brunette woman said coldly making her student blush. "But she's not completely wrong. I too think you should try dating some guys. If for no other reason then for Naruto-kun."

"F-f-for N-n-n-naruto-kun?" Hinata blushed more deeply.

"Yeah. When he comes back, you will need confidence in yourself. If you want him, you will have to make him yours."

Hinata blushed deeply.

--

"So you were training with one of the legendary Sannin! That sounds so cool!" Misao smiled while she was walking besides Naruto. Kibi had finally found sanctuary in his friend's shoulders. On the others side than Misao was.

"Yeah it does." Naruto nodded. "But truth is that Jiraya-sensei is nothing but old pervert."

"That's not very nice thing to say about your own teacher!" Misao scold him but couldn't hide her smile.

"But that's true! He nothing but an old pervert! He self said so." Naruto laughed.

--

Some where Jiraya sneezed.

"Damn." He said whipping his nose. "It's so hard to be this popular."

--

"I was thinking," Misao started quickly and grabbed unexpected Kibi from his tail all of a sudden and grabbed the poor little fox to hers 'killer hugs'. "you must bee tired from all the working and travelling so I was thinking if I could offer you a dinner this evening?"

Naruto looked surprised. "How come?"

"Nothing special really." She proclaimed. "But I like to think I'm pretty good at home cooking. So how it sounds? Do we have a date?"

Naruto nodded smiling. "There's no way I refused from free dinner."

'_Idiot!'_ Kibi thought when struggling against powerful hands of young girl.

Black haired girl looked exited. "That's great what would you like–"

"Ooh! Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled exited and ran away from her.

White haired ninja who had covered his face and left eye had been walking towards Hokages tower asking if there was any mission he could take when complete stranger started to wave and run towards him.

When he first looked, he had thought his old master, Minato-sensei was walking towards him but when he noticed two bright blue eyes he came to his senses. _'Idiot! How could Minato-sensei be living?' _He scolded himself. _'But who is this guy? He looks like so much that it's almost frightening.'_

"Yo! It has been a long time, sensei." Naruto smiled happily.

"Eeh… yo." Kakashi smiled to this blond young man. "How you been?"

"Fine, fine." Blond boy smiled and reach something inside his robe. "I have something for you. I remembered that you were big fan of these so I asked him to give me an early copy for you." And he took out and book.

If it had been a shock when his sensei's look-alike had greeted him, this had been a kick to his face. It was newest novel of his beloved series: _Icha Icha._ He felt blood coming through his nose when he grabbed book with shaking hands.

"H-how?" He asked looking startled

"What you mean?" Naruto asked. "You know Ero-sennin is writer of those books. He made me read his texts so often it made me feel like a pervert too."

Misao had just reached them and looked curiosly what this white haired man in his hands.

"Ero-sennin…?" Kakashi started finally had an idea who this mysterious blond man was.

"We must go now. Misao-san asked me out for tea so we are in a hurry. See ya soon."

"Naruto…" He whispered weakly and looked over his shoulder. "Was that you?" Then he realized what kind of peace of rare jewel he had in his hands and looked around. This was far too great chance to be wasted by some boring mission. He disappeared holding book tightly in his hands.

--

"I'm telling you, it's and order!" Kurenai repeated herself again. "Don't you agree girls?"

"Here, here." Ino said smiling. "You should get into game more. Little self-confidence wouldn't hurt so much. And if you're lucky you meet some guy who might actually be worth licking."

"I agreed. Follow your sensei orders." Tenten said bored looking inside her teacup. "Where that man could be?"

Hinata looked like she was about to fall down. "B-but if he doesn't like me or… thinks I'm ugly or…?"

"Then we kick his ass." Kurenai said encouraging her.

"But what if he has company already…"

"Then he has!" Kurenai said exhausted. "It's not like you're supposed to ask him to marry you or anything! Just talk to him. Few minutes. That's all I'm asking. Then you can stop if you want."

"B-b-b-but if-" Blue haired girl tried her best to stop this but no luck.

"C'mon Hinata. I'm sure you can do it." Ino smiled.

"B-but it feels like I'm cheating N-n-n-n-naruto-kun if did that." Hinata whispered.

Other girls gave a large sigh together. "Then how about this? You think that you're talking to Naruto? Then it won't be cheating, will it?"

"I guess…"

"Enough!" Brunette haired woman hit table with her hand. "You will do as I say. The next guy who walks in, you will sit in his table and talk to him. If he doesn't like you or hurts you anyway, we will kick his ass so hard he doesn't want to know who he is. And if he has date whit him we will keep her busy. Okay? Good. Now, let's wait."

"B-b-but!" Hinata said with weak voice but her teacher flicked her into forehead.

"Sit down! Your prince charming will walk in soon. I suggest you prepare yourself." Red eyed woman said with voice that young girl couldn't defy.

"I wonder who it will be?" Tenten asked looking at door. "I hope it isn't any of those mamas' boys that you see too often."

"Or fat." Ino added. "I can't stand fat people."

"Ino, one of your team-mate is fat." Tenten said laughing.

"And I can't stand him." Blond woman said coldly. "Never date a fat ass. They only go out to eat and forget you soon as they have food under they eyes."

"Shut up! Your making Hinata more nervous and God know she is enough already!" Kurenai said angrily.

"Look! Here he comes. Aah! He's having a date. Well, it means work for us, doesn't it Tenten?" Ino smiled to her friend.

"Yeah. Let's take a look under curtain number o…nn…ee…" China girl had suddenly lost her voice. Guy from this afternoon had just walked in… with anohter girl. "I don't believe it." She whispered.

"Oh… my… GOD!!" Ino shouted drooling all over the table. "Who is that man?"

"He looks exactly like…" Kurenai started but ended it quickly. "Hinata? Where she disappeared to?"

"She fainted." Ino answered gulping down the drool. "So that means that this guy is free, right?"

"You wish." Kurenai walked to anohter side and sighed. "She's having a nosebleed."

"From that?" Tenten asked amused.

"Ino, heal her nosebleed and wake her up." Brunette looked to another side of the room. Then she saw small red fox running towards them looking like it had been trough hell.

Misao had just let him go for a second to give an order. But that was enough. Kibi had started to run away fast as he could. He hadn't looked where he was running but when he saw girl rising from floor; he decided to taka his chance. _'Kami-sama! For all the favours I've done for you, don't let this girl to be as dangerous as that last one!'_ And jumped to recovering Hinatas lap.

"Kibi! Where you are going?" Naruto walked after his pet. Misao was waiting at table looking puzzled. Why little fox suddenly run away. He had comfortable place right in his lap.

"Kibi! Come here!" Naruto looked at little fox who was trying to hide inside Hinatas heavy coat. She was in a brink of new faint as this incredibility good looking man – who reminded little her of Naruto-kun – was staring right to her. "I'm sorry." He said and reaches down on little fox. He grabbed on his tail and raised it to its place, in his shoulders.

"I'm sorry, Hinata-chan. Kibi acts little weird at sometimes." Kibi looked him angrily but Naruto laughed and offered his hand to the girl. "C'mon. I help you up." He smiled.

Kurenai, Ino and Tenten looked astonished. Not only little fox had just run directly to Hinata but this guy had just walked to her. And called her so closely. Who was he?

Shaking from nervous, Hinata took from offered hand. She blushed deeply when their hands connected. He pulled her up and smiled. "You've grown so much during these years." He looked her and down. "Full grown, beautiful woman."

The teashop was full of women, and they all started to feel jealous when this blond young man gave such compliment to this shy girl. Who wasn't that pretty. Even the three of her friends.

Misao tried her best to stay calm. He would only talk them briefly. She knew they were fellow ninja so they must change greetings.

"Hinata!" Tenten yelled. "You didn't tell us you knew this guy. You should have told me."

Blue haired woman tried to explain that she had no idea where this man knew her or what he meant by commenting her growth or anything.

But she not word ever left her mouth.

"Yeah!" Ino walked beside her friend and smiled at Naruto. "You should have told us you knew him. Hi! I'm Ino, Hinatas friend."

Tenten hurried to introduce herself. "And I'm Tenten. _Very_ good friend of Hinatas and one of top kunoichis in this village."

Naruto looked to the girls and smiled. "Nice to see you too. I see that Hinata-chan isn't only one who has grown." He looked at blushing girls.

Ino and Tenten turned around and corrected their appearance. Then they turned back smiling. Kurenai couldn't rise from her seat and was about to faint as her student there who was still only standing causes two other girls were supporting each other. She could promise her childhood crush, Minato Namikaze was standing in front of her after sixteen years. This man looked almost like him. Expect those shining blue eyes and whisker-like marks in his cheeks. But he even had same, plain expression on his face.

"Um-" She tried ask his name but was cut off quickly.

Ino pushed Hinata closer to Naruto and smiled. "How you did you two know each other?"

Naruto looked confused. "We were friends of course. I thought you knew that already."

Tenten and Ino looked to each other. Could this be true? Then they noticed head protector in his left arm and sword at his waist.

"We even did some mission together." Naruto said looking at blue haired girl who was changing colour at rabbit rate. "Are you okay?"

"I-i-im f-f-fine. T-t-t-thank y-you…" She stammered.

"She's fine. She's little nervous." Tenten smiled. "So you are a ninja? We are too. Why haven't we seen each other around so much?"

Naruto started to look little annoyed of this. Didn't anyone remember that he had been training with Jiraya? Or were they playing him again like in the past. If it was so, then he wouldn't play along. He was too damn tired for that.

"Listen, Tenten, I know we weren't actually in best terms with each other in the past, but could you give me some slack today. I'm little tired from all the work I've done."

Everyone looked at china girl who looked terrified. When she ever had seen this man before. _'I better apology… even I don't remember what.'_ "Sorry." She smiled. "I was little off back then. Can you forgive me?"

Naruto smiled. "Of course. If we have go to mission together, I wouldn't want my back full of your kunais." She grinned.

Ino thought her friend had now enough time and stood forward. "She is a brute, isn't she. So you knew her too? Tenten, you shouldn't be impolite to others. You should remember your manners." She stood between the two of them leaving wavering Hyuuga girl without support. "I hope we can get a mission together soon. You will see how _real_ kunoichi behaves."

Naruto remembered all the jokes blond girl had said about him and started to look worried. He quickly too his smile and look into her green eyes. "I hope so too. Its nice to know you have also grown more beautiful and womanly."

While he talked to two female ninjas, more girls from other tables started to round up around him and Naruto of course compliment each and any one of them.

Kibi looked around sighed. _'This idiot… flirting with these girls without even realizing it self… shit! Killer comes again!'_

"There you are!" Misao jumped out of nowhere and grabbed at him by his arm. "We really should get going."

"But we didn't had any tea yet." Naruto told her.

"But look at the time! We really should get going home already." She started to pull him towards the door.

"Just what you think you are doing, Misao." Ino asked smiling devilish smile and grabbing from another hand. "Where you are taking him? I remember him being _Hinatas_ friend. Not yours." She sounded more like she was stating that he was hers.

Kibi looked around amused. This hadn't happened before. Girls fighting over this brat! But he would enjoy the show. He looked to his friend. Naruto looked really puzzled not knowing what to do.

"Well, he maybe is a _friend_ of _Hinatas_, but I consider to be much more closer person to dear… what was your name again?" Misao looked confused.

Naruto looked down on Misao. "Oh yeah… I forgot. It's U-"

"You don't even know his name!" Tenten yelled blocking his voice.

"Then does _Hinata_ know?" Black haired girl asked grinning.

"It's Hinata-sama to you and yes she does. Tell her!" Ino looked to her friend but this was lying on the floor again red blood coming from her nose. "Oh my god…"

"But I'm his _neighbour._" Misao showed her tongue. "So you can all go to hell when I and… what was your name?"

"It's U-"

"You don't need his name!" Ino yelled. "Maybe he would like company some real women, wouldn't you?"

"Woman? You must mean slut!" Misao shouted. "This girl has slept almost with everyone in this village!"

Ino blushed and was about to attack but Tenten hold her back.

"Like you are best to talk!" Some random girl shouted from the ground. "You never probably not even had sex yet!"

Naruto and the Kibi looked curiously to Misao but she was too angry to notice.

"I'm saving myself for one I love!" She shouted and threw teacup from table next to her. Girl who had shouted however

This started a chain reaction, witch ended all girls fighting each other like hyenas over some left overs.

At that moment Sakura walked pass that shop.

"Look Kibi! Its Sakura-chan. Lets go say hello." And just with that he left fighting women alone.

"You are such an idiot." Fox shook his head.

"Did you say something?" Blond boy look at him.

After few minutes Kurenai, who was only one who had noticed his leaving had to mention it.

"Girls!" She shouted with load voice. Whole bar went silent. Misao was just pulling some hair from Inos head who was trying to punch Tenten to the face, who had just called set of kunai from her scrolls. Every one of the girls was ready to kill each other for just one man, whose name none even knew.

"Before you start cutting each others heads, you should realize that your prize has disappeared."

"WHAT!!" All the girls looked at the spot where he had stood. No one had realized that he had gone.

"Okay, spill it bitch! What did you do to him?" Ino asked from Misao.

"Me?! I should be asking that from some _ninjas_ of the shop! What did you do to him!?" She yelled angrily.

And this started a new fight. Kurenai sighed. He had but one choice. Something only genjutsu master could do.

Suddenly this mysterious young man walked inside, Anko in his arms. They started suddenly to kiss. Everyone looked like something had just hit them to faces when two person's lips almost connected.

"Its okay! It's only my genjutsu!" Kurenai yelled and image froze. _'I have to apologize Anko soon.' _Some of the girls looked at frozen image, some looked angrily at one who spelled it. Blond man and dark woman were looking at each other in deep thought. "But if you start to fight again, this will continue." Images started to move again.

"STOP!!" Hinata shrieked. She had finally woke up to see this. "STOP THAT PLEASE!!"

Everyone looked astonished. Who would have thought that this shy pearl eyed girl had such voice.

Images vanished. Kurenai looked young girls who had been fighting. "If I see you fighting like that again, I will make sure that every last one of you will see nature document about human breeding, staring the blond mysterious man and your best friend. Okay?!"

Girls agreed with one voice not to fight ever again

Kurenai smile a little when girls started suddenly leave the teashop. 'Urgent business' they said.

When she stood there, she noticed that her own student had fainted again. Blue haired girl was lying on the ground having yet another bloody nose.

"What I'm going to do with you?" She asked giving a sigh. Red eyed brunette looked at door worried. Who was that man who had looked so much like her old childhood crush, Minato Namikaze? She would have to find out soon as possible.


	5. Teahouse rumble PT2

A/N: First of all thank you for all of your reviews. Especially FragonDragon for your critisizim. It always makes me try harder when there is someone who actually reads this stuff. And slayereyals for your ideas. Im not sure how story will develop and what kind of situations it will bring up but I try my best to make this story enjoyable us possible. Ill tell you that I will think all your ideas through. Same goes for rest of you! I will always take ideas that I can use. So throw at me with all you got.

A/N: Many of the peopple will continue ask pairings so I will explain it again: This is harem. Naruto, hot guy is walking around and girls start fight over him. There will be various pairing with many charecter. BUT I may have added some OC figures to play but that was only to spice things up. Theres is no guarantee that Naruto will end up with any off them (or he will end up all of them XD). Its all about the plot. I write and if there is an opening for something, I will use it.

A/N: I will tell you also this: I like happy endings. So you can expect something to happen at somepoint. Maybe an OC, maybe already know charecter will take Narutos heart (Hinata is only one possibility) but its not expeted to happen anytime soon so relax. There will be a lot of Harem play before that.

A/N: For make on more thing clear: There will be no Yaoi action in this fic! No, Nej, Nad, Njet, Ei, Iiya. Sorry but Im not fan of that kind of action. Kibi is guy yes, but Narutos and his relationship is purely good friends. There is no 'hanky panky' between them.

Disclaimer: I dont on Naruto and blah blah blah...

A/N: Sorry but I havent been able to read this thing through. Its late here already and I want to sleep. Hope you forgive me about

Enjoy much as I did writing this.

Remember to review this!

Fifth chapter: Teahouse rumble PT.2

"What you mean it's my fault?" Naruto asked angrily. "I thought you liked it!"

"Liked it!? Who could like that death grip! I'm not a masochist, you know!" Fox barked back at him.

"Shut up." Blond boy shook his head. "Great, now I lost her. Hey doggy, use your nose."

"Excuse me! What did you call me? My name is Kyuubi No Kitsune! Great fox demon whose nine tails could –"

"Whose tails can bring earthquakes and tidal waves. I have heard them before already! Now use your nose!" Blond boy looked at little fox who grinned.

"You can burn in hell all I care." He mumbled and raised his head. "That way." He pointed with his paw next street.

"There?" Naruto started to walk towards Kibis pointed direction.

He didn't know how he should react when he would reach her. It had been three years when he last saw his old team-mate. He sighed and hoped she wasn't angry. He had been running around the village all day and was begging some sleep.

"Why are you so eager to see her?" Kibi asked with sceptical voice. "I thought you were over that stupid, childish crush of yours?"

"I M!" Naruto yelled so load that people around looked scared. "It's nothing like that! She was my first friend ever who I think as sister. Its normal to go visit your sister when you come home, isn't it?"

"No if you ask me." Fox told him. "Of course me and my sister didn't actually get along with each other." He scratched behind his ear. "Maybe it started when she tried to kill me for the first time… I think I was two days old…"

"Interesting." Boy looked around. "Where is she now?"

"I don't know actually." Kibi answered. "We lost contact when I became a Bijuu."

"Not her! Sakura-chan! Where is she?" Naruto looked him angrily.

"Down this road." He pointed his pawn ahead. "And it seems to me that you still are have crush over her."

Naruto didn't answer. He moved ahead his white robe floating around.

"Silent treatment? That's mature." Kibi bit slightly from his ear.

"Auh! What was that for?" He hold his ear. Small stream of blood was pouring though his fingers.

"I will watch when you two meet. You better not disappoint me. You said me that you got over her. So you better not do something stupid like ask her out or something like that!"

Naruto looked to his friend annoyed. "Agreed. I wont ask do to anything for me! Happy now?"

"Slightly. There she is." He nodded ahead.

Narutos faces started to smile immediately. There she was. Walking her pink hair waving in her red dress. Kibi looked at girls ass and smirked. At least this one had something to sit on. Naruto on the other hand forgot what he had promised minute. "Sakura-chan!" He yelled.

Sakura stopped when hearing familiar voice and turned around. For a moment she saw a kid running towards her grinning his trademark fox-like-grin. But when her eyes _saw_ Naruto, her jaw fell to ground.

Naruto had grown height. That was first thing she noticed. And he had also dumped his old jumpsuit and was wearing very good looking white coat and black head ribbon. She noticed his old head protector was tied around his left arm. Then she noticed how he had changed by face, yes, six whisker marks were still there but otherwise he looked totally different. He looked _mature_. The she noticed his eyes. Two perfect blue orbs.

These were little things. Little compared to how he moved. He didn't run like some brat but walked gracefully among the ground smiling lightly. It was true what Tsunade-sama had told her. Naruto had changed. And in a good way. _'Oh my God! M I checking him out? That cant be! This is Naruto! Isn't it?'_

"So glad to see you again Sakura-chan." Naruto smiled at her. "Its been so long."

Sakura felt like blushing. She could feel angry look on her back when other girls of the village saw her talking to this good looking guy. She started to feel panicked so she took it out only way she could think of.

"What you been d-" Naruto stopped in front of her.

Pink haired girl hit blond boy to stomach sending him flying several feet back.

"What the hell! Shes more violent than before!" Kibi yelled terrified. "Run now N-" His friend was out cold for full fifteen seconds.

"What was that for, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked while lying in ground. "I didn't remember hitting me this easily before."

Pink haired woman realized that she had no reason. She had to think something fast. "That was because I was told by Tsunade-sama of your arrival! I had thought you would have at least come to see your old team-mate!"

Naruto raised up whipping dust from his pants. "Gomen, Sakura-chan. I had been so busy all day so I thought come to see you first thing tomorrow." He bowed for an apology. Then he looked up and grinned. "But seriously, that was little overboard wasn't it? I mean, hitting me like that. That must have been all you got."

Sakura breathe more easily. _'No matter how much you change Naruto. You can look like a man outside. But in the end, you're still the same stupid boy who saved my life several times in the past. And I like that. Don't ever change.'_ She smiled. "Actually, that wasn't even one of ten of my strength. I'm still surprised you can walk this easily after that. Most guys would pass out for days after hit like this."

Naruto smirked. "I guess Ero-sennins teaching weren't all useless." He patted his stomach. "One of his training methods was to make me take hits from angry women after his 'research'."

"And you were stupid enough to listen him." Kibi sighed. "Idiot."

"It gave me an amazing stomach muscles." Naruto smiled. "So no complaints."

"That sounds… a lot like Jiraya-sama." Sakura smiled politely. _'Idiot. Did he realized he was used as a scapegoat?'_

"I know…" Naruto laughed. "He only used me as a scapegoat but it was worth it. In many ways." Another hit landed on his stomach. This time he had been expecting it and didn't even fall down. He did have to take few steps back and was breathing heavily. "See." He grinned. "Not even a broken rib."

"Amazing!" Sakura looked closely. "I used three tens of my power and you took it head on. It must have been really tough." Then she realized her face was inch away from his stomach. She could almost see trough his shirt. She backed quickly blushing deeply.

'_This girl is falling for Naruto and fast!'_ Kibi realized quickly.

"I was thinking-" Naruto started. "My neighbour asked me out for tea and is currently talking with some friends when I saw you."

'_You call that talking with friend? They were at each others throats.'_ Kibi pointed in his mind. He wanted to say it out loud but it was much more amusing to watch from his shoulder. And besides, he didn't want his friend to realize how he effected to girls now. He would realize it soon enough. _'But hopefully never.'_ He added silently in his mind.

"So would you like to come and have some tea too? We could exchange stories while drinking some nice tea. How does that sound?" He smiled. "My treat. Its my policy to treat beautiful kunoichi tea when I have chance."

Sakura blushed. _'Did he notice my change? He did, didn't he? He noticed how I have become a full woman now.' _She had to look away to level her breath.

"Oh Kami-sama! Why did you create this kind of idiot on earth!?" Kibi shouted angrily towards the sky.

"See. Kibi want you to come too." Naruto smiled and ignored him.

"Okay." Sakura nodded and smiled back. "I couldn't deny anything such cute little fox."

They walked back to teahouse talking about their three last years. Sakura soon noticed changes in her friend. He acted more reserved and mature. He didn't blurt out any stupid comments or acted like some kid either.

"Did your breasts grow since we last met?" Naruto asked suddenly earning another hit from his team-mate.

"You haven't matured at all!" Sakura yelled angrily. "For a moment I actually thought you had some manly side inside too but obviously I was wrong!"

Blond boy raised himself carefully and looked terrified. "You totally misunderstood!" He tried to explain.

"What? What I misunderstood?" Pink haired devil asked angrily while she prepared for another hit. People at the street looked scared too. Kibi noticed that some girls were about to attack her. Hitting a hot guy like that was a crime. At least they thought so.

"I meant that you have become so much more beautiful that your body looks like one of angel!" Boy yelled so the whole street heard him. Sakura felt like she had been just hit with something heavy and hard. She felt like her legs had started to feel numb.

Kibi looked astonished. "Wasn't that from newest book of that white hentai?" He couldn't help but smile. The kid had actually read those things. But he had to admit. Line was perfect for moment.

Naruto sighed. _'That was close. I better not get hit too often. Thanks Ero-sennin, I owe you one.'_ "Shall we?" He asked confused looking Sakura.

"Yeah… sure." She followed obediently. Suddenly her mind had gone blank. _'Did he meant that? He couldn't have! Could he? He called me an angel…'_ She blushed. _'He must have meant it. After all, he had a crush on me sense academy! It must be.'_

"Nice one!" Kibi laughed so hard that it looked like he was about to fall. "That girl took it like you meant it."

"Give me some slack here." Naruto whispered afraid girl behind them would hear, though he could have shouted and he would have no hope reaching her. Pink haired girl was way deep in her own dream world. "I had to do something didn't I? And I didn't see you coming to my rescue."

"You were the one who said that, I'm not allowed to use my powers without your exact order. Weren't you?" Fox looked at him. "And that phrase, it sounded familiar. I think what would Hentai-novelist think if he heard you use his praise for something like this?"

Blond boy looked terrified suddenly. "He wouldn't let me live another day without reminding it."

Fox laughed and looked behind. Girl walked behind them looking like she had seen a ghost. "It was a shock for her, I can tell you."

"What?" Naruto asked.

"I'm proud of you." Fox said hastily. "I believe you have finally gotten over your childish crush."

"See, what did I tell ya?" He nodded. "Oh, hear it is. Sakura-chan! Here!" They entered to little teashop.

--

"Bad luck, I guess." Kurenai comforted her student who was about to start crying. "All those horny bithces started to fight over single guy. No wonder he disappeared."

"B-b-but he said he knew m-me… who was he?" Hinata whispered weakly. They were still sitting inside teashop.

"Yeah, I wondered that too…" Brunette said quietly. "He reminded me of someone."

"Who, Kurenai-sensei?" Blue haired girl asked her instructor.

Red eyed woman startled. "No one special really! Forget about it. Now, lets return back to your training."

"Training?" Hinata asked. "What training?"

Kurenai smirked. "Training to make you a heartbreaker." She looked at door. "Who ever comes next, you will go and talk to him. No matter who he is and you will look like you enjoy i-it…" She couldn't believe her eyes. "He again? This must be some weird fate trick."

"Sakura-chan! Here!" Blond boy stepped in. "Sorry guys, I just sa-"He realized that teahouse was empty expect two other guest, witch other one was in a brink of fainting. Again. "I guess they were busy."

'_Yeah busy finding you.' _Brunette thought herself and smiled. "Why don't you sit down to our table?"

Hinata looked panicked and watched around looking for an escape route but firm hand held her down.

"Sure. Thanks Kurenai-sensei." Naruto smiled back. "Sakura-chan! Over here."

Both female members of team 8 looked amazed when pink haired girl entered behind him looking rather… strange. They both took seats from their table. Waitress came happily smiling to them and brought with her two cups of green tea. "On the house." Middle-aged woman smiled and winked her eye to man who smiled back.

'_This will be hard. Not only he is probably number one bachelor, but he is also picking girls from street! Poor Hinata would have it hard. In a way I'm glad that she is still over heals in that Naruto-koso (brat). She wont find that much competition. But why Sakura? She so plain…' _Kurenai looked over to man who had so plain expression on his face. She wanted to shout and ask how he could dishonour memory of greatest ninja ever by looking like a freaking replica. But she decided to smile and find out something before judging. And maybe she could help Hinata with her problem now.

Sakura was in her own little world at the moment so she had no idea what was happening around.

Hinata was so close fainting that she had to pinch her on thigh to stay awake. She kept reminding herself that this was for Naruto-kun. She needed to get over her shyness. And this man had smiled and told she was beautiful. This would work.

Naruto was drinking his tea looking plain as ever. He looked around noticing very different atmosphere around the table. He noticed intruding look from other side of the table.

"Is there something on my face? Kurenai-sensei?" Naruto asked smiling.

"Nothing really." Brunette woman looked away nervously. She couldn't believe that she too had fallen for second. She should be more careful. "I just saw… how you looked a lot like someone I used to know."

Room left silent. Sakura was too busy dreaming in her own world, Hinata couldn't move at all. Kurenai looked away trying to act cool. And Naruto was too busy drinking his tea.

Kibi noticed this and sighed. He decided to spice things up a bit. She looked around the table. He knew who would be perfect victim. He jumped from his place and run towards blue haired woman. He stood in front of her and looked up to her. They looked at each other for a minute. Then he started it.

"Hold me." He barked and gave his best puppy dog look. "Hold me!" He repeated.

Hinata looked confused and forgot her condition for a minute.

"He wants you to hold him." Naruto smiled to her. "I guess he have taken liking to you."

This woke up the whole table. Kurenai dropped off from her chair. Sakura looked up amazed and Hinata looked up to blue eyed man. "Really?" She whispered.

"It seems so." He said petting the little thing gently. "Kibi acts very strangely. Some people it starts by attacking them and some people it asks them to hold them." He smiled and looked her. "I think you belong to the second group."

With shaking hands she raised little fox and hold it in the air. It wasn't big. Not bigger than puppy Akamaru but somehow… it was so much cuter. Little fox barked again and she hurried to cuttle her. "Your so cute." She whispered weakly.

Kurenai looked astonished. She wouldn't believe if she hadn't saw it with her own eyes. Hinata was cutling little fox and talking to totally hot guy.

Sakura started feeling angry all of a sudden. _'Why that little shit chose her and not me? Is it cause I hit it master? It has to be it. I better act more womanly around Naruto. That little fox seem to hold great deal of importance to him. Wait! Why I thinking these thing? Why I even care who that fox chooses?'_

Then some people entered to teashop.

"I'm telling you! I'm positive its him! Aren't we Akamaru?" Mans voice shouted outside. Kiba entered shop riding with Akamaru who was sniffing around the ground.

"Hey! No pets!" Waitress yelled angrily.

"What's that fox then?" Dog boy asked angrily. "Customer?"

"Its _with a_ customer and its so small that nobody cant bother anyone." Woman yelled back equally angry.

"She has a point, Kiba." Naruto said looking over his shoulders. "What did you fed to Akamaru? Its huge!"

"Naruto! Is it really you!?" Kiba yelled happily and jumped of from his dog. "You've changed!" He hurried to greet him. "Akamaru, could you wait out for a moment. Apparently here they don't understand anything." He looked to kitchen. Waitress sneered and walked away.

Hinata and Kurenai looked like something had just hit them to head. "N-n-n-naruto? As in Naruto Uzumaki?" Red eyed woman asked.

"What?" Naruto asked. "Is there something in my back?" He looked over his shoulders.

At this point Hinata lost it. She felt to floor holding fox tightly in her arms.

"Help me!" He yelled in panic. "Naruto help me! She's choking me!"

"Hai hai." Naruto sighed and walked over. "Hey Hinata! What's wrong? Gosh… I thought she would have gotten over this habit of hers already."

Kiba rushed to help as well. "It did. At least until today. I wonder what happened."

'_Idiots!'_ Kibi thought himself while they tried to release him. When he finally got from her death grip, he clutch himself to Naruto and didn't let go.

"So, Naruto? This fox is yours?" Kiba asked curiosly at thing that his team-mate hold in his arms. "I didn't know you were interested in animals." He lied his team-mate down to chair to lie down while herself got him another chair.

"Well, me and Kibi have an interesting history so…" Blond boy smiled rising little fox to his shoulders. "And his very helpful when you need it." He petted it and looked back to Kiba. "I see you haven't changed much." He grinned.

"Like wise." Kiba smirked. "I knew it was you from a moment I saw you. Oh yeah! Shino! Come in! I was right! It was Naruto!"

Mysterious man walked in to teashop. "Hello, Naruto."

"Yo, Shino. Nice to see you again." Naruto smiled even he couldn't really be sure this was that bug-guy who he knew but it looked like him.

"You too." Shaded man said. "Kurenai-sensei, what are you doing here with…" Shino looked around and nodded himself. He wasn't oblivious as his team-mate or Naruto. "What are you doing here?"

Brunette blinked. "I was tea with some girls when," She gulped. "Naruto walked in. I asked him and Sakura to join us. And then you guys showed up."

"Oh." Kiba kept looking at the fox. Somehow it made him feel uncomfortable. Fox answered to his gaze by showing its teeth.

"So how was your training?" Shino continue talking to blond man.

"Great." He answered. "I'm much more stronger than before." He smirked.

"Good!" Kiba shouted exited. "You have to spar with me soon! I'm dying to payback those chunin exams years ago."

Naruto nodded politly. Chunin exams. He didn't want to talk about it so much. He new that he was the only genin left at his year. It heart his pride at least.

"That Sasuke isn't a higher than genin either." Kibi whisperd to his year knowing what he was thinking. "But you both are much stronger than average jounin, at least. Cant really say about that idiot. He maybe have already reach sannin level. And think about it. That Hentai isn't higher than genin either. I remember he telling us."

"Yeah, that helps." Naruto mumbled sarcastically.

"What?" Sakura asked from his side. "Did you say something?"

"Nothing." Naruto smiled.

Kiba looked worried. He understood an average dog talk easily. Wild wolf with try. But that fox… he couldn't understand a word. This made him really worried.

"I see that you are using a wakizashi. Rare choose. Why is that?" Shade-eyed man looked at his waist.

Kibi raised his head and Narutos smile fainted quickly. For a moment, Sakura thought he was angry but quickly smiled. "I got it from a friend." He touched the sword.

Teashop remain silent. No one knew what to say.

Suddenly Naruto yawned cracking the tension around the. "Sorry guys. Love to stay and chat but I'm dead tired." He looked everyone. "See you tomorrow. Kiba lets arrange sparing match some day. Tell Hinata-chan, that I hope she gets better soon. See ya!" He waived his hand and quickly left the shop. They heard how he greeted Akamaru outside. And then he was gone.

"What was that?" Kiba asked suddenly. "It looked for a moment that he was ready to kill someone."

"I never seen him with such… anger." Shino agreed behind his hood.

"Was that really Naruto?" Kurenai asked silently. Half of the tension had never reach her. She was still shocked how that brat had grown into blond man. "I mean… he was so…so…so…"

"So, what, Kurenai-sensei?" Dog boy asked curiosly. "He looked like the same to me. How about you Shino?"

"Just the same. With few improvements." Hooded man nodded.

"You two are totally of." Sakura said and looked over the table to brunette jounin. "Yes I noticed too. Hard to believe. I'm starting to regret everything what I have done to him in a past."

'_And I'm starting to feel more sorry for Hinata. She had problem with him in a pass but now… with all the rival girls… I don't think she stands a chance.'_ She walked over the table and grabbed sleeping figure away.

"I will take Hinata back to Hyuuga compound. See you guys tomorrow in front of Hokage tower at eight. Got that? So no sleeping until noon, Kiba!" She left carrying blue haired girl who was constantly mumbling. "Naruto-kun… Your back… I'm ready…Its so big…"

Sakura looked at her sadly. "Poor girl never knows when to give up, does she?"

Shino nodded agreeing.

"On what? What are you talking about? Do you know, Shino?" Kiba looked the two of them clueless.

"Kiba-kun..." Pink haired girl started. "Now when Naruto has returned, more mature and everything, you should start to realise things yourself. Being stupidest ninja in the village isn't that great as it sounds." With that she left the teashop.

"What she meant by that?" Kiba asked from his team-mate furiously.

"She meant that now, you are bigger idiot than Naruto." Bug man said and walked away too.

"What? That's impossible!" Kiba shouted angrily. "Lets go Akamaru." He said and jumped over his dog.

Shino looked back of his friend and sighed. "Sometimes I think that I got the worst team."


	6. Tenten and Naruto, in dark and out light

A/N: Thank you for all your reviews. Keep them coming. Yes I know slayereyals that story gets boring if its too happy. I will ofcourse try to add some action sence too but im not that good writer of those moments. Well... I hope atleast this chapter is enjoyable.

A/N: In original version there was short lemon but I removed it. I thought it only made the story worst. And im not that good writer of lemons anyway so... to all those who waited some lemon action, I will say im sorry.

A/N: I got another Idea for story while writing this. It may cause some delays on updates. Hope you dont mind.

Here goes!

**Sixth chapter: Tenten and Naruto, in dark and out light **

Naruto walking by the street holding his hands inside his robes pockets. Night had fallen but he hadn't yet gone to his apartment.

"Are you okay?" Kibi asked gently looking worried.

"Im just thinking about Haruhi-chan." Blond boy answered and hold his sword in his hand. He looked at black painting that represented Kyuubi No Kitsune. "When she gave me this."

Kibi looked worried. "Hey! How about if we go get some sake! There must be some bars around her somewhere!" And the fox started to look furiously around.

"What's that?" Fox nodded for long line that was forming in front of one the bars.

"It seems to be a club." Naruto looked at the entrance and then his face grinned ugly. "Im not going to one of those places, ever again!" And turned around but someone grabbed him by his shoulder and turned him around.

"Naruto-kun! I knew it was you! How you been! It's been too long from the last time! Finally my rival has returned!" Man standing in the middle of the street in green jumpsuit and chunin vest. "Let's burn the fires of youth together like in old days!"

"Hey Lee." Naruto smiled. "I see you haven't changed a bit." He looked up and down at him. "Even though, you could have upgraded your wardrobe a bit." He smiled nervously. "So how you been?"

Lee smiled showing his teeth and gave him a thump up. Naruto felt like going blind for a moment. "I've been great thanks to my power of youth! You seem not changed a bit! But cool robe! Makes you look so full of power of youth! What you say Naruto-kun! Let's take a match like our sensei's do! What you say? Im ready to go whenever you are! Come-on! Let's burn the flames of youth together!"

Kibi and Naruto looked long this black-haired man in green jumpsuit. People from line of the club looked rather amused of the sight. "I've never noticed before but did Lee always be so… hyper?"

"Who knows…?" Fox asked quietly.

"Im sorry Lee." Blond boy smiled and raised his hands. "Im very tired today so I would like to go back my place to get some sleep-!" He was caught of when black-haired teen grabbed his hand and started to lead him over to club.

"Wait! I never-" But it was too late.

"Don't worry, Naruto-kun! We can always burn flames of youth tomorrow! And this club is my cousins so I can bring anyone I want for free! My cousin is a nice guy!" Lee led them ahead of the line and inside. At the door they were stopped.

"Im sorry sir, but no weapons or pets allowed inside." Said giant looking man with muscles bigger than Narutos head.

"Come on, Naruto-kun!" Green jump suited man yelled from inside. "I want to show you to my cousin."

Naruto gave a sigh and smiled. "I guess I have no choice." He took his wakizashi and placed it around Kibis neck. "Run home, would you? It seems I can't get any sleep today."

Fox nodded and run away. "And don't walk of anywhere or get into trouble! Okay!?"

Kibi waved his tail for sign of understanding and jumped amazing leap to nearest roof. Many of the people looked first at the little fox and then at the man walking inside the club. Words in his back disappeared inside.

Naruto hated clubs. He had enough of them while travelling with Ero-sennin. They always played music loud, everyone was drunk and you couldn't even walk to other side of the bar without getting something thrown over you. He sighed as he saw Lee who was waving his hand like a crazy person. He was standing next to a person who looked a lot like him. Expect he didn't wear green jumpsuit. He wore purple suit.

"This is my cousin! Stone Lee! He owns this club." Lee introduced them to each other.

Soon Naruto found out that clubs owner _was_ exact replica of his ninja cousin. He moved like him, he dressed like him and he even talked in same way that him. It was a night of two Lees. And that was more than enough for reason Naruto to start drinking.

He did ask about the age but Stone Lee only smiled. "Tell them that you are my friend and they will give you anything for free. Don't worry!"

"Wow. Thanks Lee-san." Naruto bowed slightly.

"Everything for my cousin's beloved rival!" Owner smiled and waved.

With this, he started to drink heavily. He even started some drinking contents with some random girl who was amazingly great. Last thing he could remember that someone had asked him to order more drinks.

--

Tenten was mad. Not only she had lost her goal, but also she had started to fight with her best friends. She decided to get stoned and wake up next to some random guy as always when feeling like this. She even had her own regular place. Her team-mates cousins owned club. She passede security fast and walked in like she owned the place and started drinking before her coat was taken from her.

She was wearing very revealing china-style clothes on the outside and very sexy lingerie inside. She would get laid tonight no matter what. And if the guy wasn't that hot stallion from this afternoon, she didn't want to remember it.

So she walked to bars darkest part with her drinks and sit down. This was clubs speciality. Completely dark room where you couldn't see anything. Perfect place to meet some strangers.

She sat down and drank again with phase that rivalled to grown men. She had never loosed drinking contents. That was until she met him.

"What's your name, boy?" She shouted over darkness and club music. "You're pretty good! Almost good as me!"

"N-n-naruto Us-yz-umki." Naruto stammered. His lips didn't anymore followed his commands. "Who are you?"

"My name is Tententententen." Black haired girl yelled, angry to her stammer. "Im a ninja! So no use trying to win me! Nooooo use!"

"Me too! Im a ninja too! Im the best ninja! I will be a Hokage one day!" And suddenly he started to laugh like crazy.

"Really? What's your name again? I think I didn't catch it?" Tenten leaned forward.

"It's U-u-UZUMAKI Naruto." He fought over his stammer and looked Tenten. He couldn't recognise her face but he did saw her lips. Maybe it was an alcohol, maybe it was depression earlier or hormones in growing teen's body. But he took advance of the moment. He leaned forward.

Tenten was shocked. Naruto Uzumaki was back in town? And was sitting next to her. AND was paring her with drinking contest. She couldn't believe it. Then it came. Like flash from the sky Naruto kissed her with passion and fire.

She lost all her thought. All memories of this bratty kid disappeared by this kiss. She hoped he would have grown physically during these years. _'Well… too late for that now.'_ She kissed back.

After that, they drank some more and kissed even more than that. At some point she had jumped to his lap.

"Have you ever tasted '_Love potion'_?" She asked from Naruto who didn't even hear her. He grabbed her by the ass and smiled.

"Sure. What ever." He said while feeling those perfect round cherries. "Love is good."

"Here it comes." She shouted wildly and poured small glass of pink drink into his mouth. She never gulped but leaned forward and kiss Naruto. Liquid poor between their lips when she opened her mouth slightly. Naruto got good taste of that drink with something else. He founded something slippery between his lips.

He opened his own mouth more to make room for Tentens curious tongue. They took their time for French kissing. That was about it for both of them.

"Want to come to my place?" Tenten whisperd.

Naruto nodded smirking like an idiot. Lucky for him it was dark. "Sure. Coming is good."

They left the club by the front. Either of them had no memory of this.

Others looked at them as they walked. Neither of them had any kind balance left so they leaned to each other.

It was early morning when they reached Tentens place. It was small one bedroom apartment that had nice view to Konohas main street. Though either of them had no interest in view at the moment. They both were deep in kiss.

They both felled down to bed removing each others clothes. Naruto had really hard time with her china dress and all its buttons while she had already got rid of his robe, shirt and headband.

"Sorry." He said frustrated and ribbed her dress open and started to kiss her neck.

And at the next morning either of them had no memory from last night. Expect that it had been great.

--

Kibi looked the loving couple with bored look.

When his friend hadn't returned home he had gotten worried. He knew perfectly well how he started to behave when he got enough alcohol in his blood. Or how easy he got into trouble so he decided to go and check things out.

But when he reached the club, he got Narutos scent. He followed it to some large apartment building. He walked thought corridors following the sent until he reached door. Behind it sounded like two monkeys having sex. He had run outside and jumped to roof of next building where he had looked at the sight.

"Well… I did tell him to get some drinking." He said to himself and returned home.

--

Tenten woke up in killing headache. She wanted to die.

"I should have really limit my drinking." She mumbled herself. Then she started to feel sick and run to bathroom. She emptied his stomach of anything possible and flushed it all down to toilet. When she walked back to bedroom, she realized that first she needed some painkillers and went for kitchen for them. Where she took double dose to be safe.

Only after painkillers she started to notice of her surrounding. Her hair was free. She had no clothes. The dress that she wore yesterday was ripped apart on bedroom floor. Her favourite thongs were the same.

And there was something in her bed! She couldn't see the face, nor could she remember it. Then the name came her mind that made her almost threw up again. "I slept with Naruto Uzumaki…" She gulped desperately. "It can't be."

Then that someone started to move.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow my head! I really shouldn't drink that much." And Naruto raised his head. "What was I thinking last night?"

Tenten dropped water glass she had holed. There he was. Naruto sit there with his whisker marks and blond hair and bright blue eyes again. But somehow he seemed different. And familiar. Like she had seen him somewhere before.

Slowly Naruto started to realize that he wasn't at his home. Then he noticed naked girl in front of her. "Tenten?" He asked holding his head.

"Yes." Girl whisperd. She couldn't move anywhere. Either it had been the best night of her life or the worst.

Suddenly Naruto threw covers of and started to yell. "IM NAKED AGAIN!? Oh my god! Im going to kill that fuzzy-eye-brows!" Then he held his hand to his head. "Do you have any painkillers? I guess not." He looked at Tenten. "Sorry about this. I take my leave now." He looked around. "Do you know where my boxers are?"

"Naruto?" She whisperd powerlessly. "Did we sleep with each other last night?"

Blond boy looked confused and nodded. "I think so. Both of us are naked so I don't think we played checkers all night. And I do remember something wonderful happening last night."

That was true. She too could remember amazing climax she enjoyed last night. When she thought about it blush coloured her cheeks. Sudden visions flashed her mind.

"Naruto, I would appreciate if would keep this between us..." Then she realized that she was completely exposed. She hurried to kitchen and was glad of some long, dirty t-shirt that she hadn't yet washed. She pulled that on. "I get some painkillers and then you can be on your way home."

"If you say so." Blond boy started to get dressed. "Where is that little thing?" He looked around for Kibi but remembered what had happened. "Oh yeah… he is home. Better get there too."

"I had no idea that you were back in town!" She yelled from kitchen. "And I was surprised to see you at Lees club. Here you go." Tenten walked out holding a white pill and water glass. But when she entered bedroom, her heart sunk. "You!" She breathe out amazed.

"Me?" Naruto looked around. "What about me?"

China girl couldn't believe her eyes. There he stood. Man from yesterday. In his white rope. But there wasn't a fox. Nor wakizashi on his waist. He couldn't me…

"Tell me one thing." She whisperd while Naruto threw the pill down his throat. "You don't have a fox do you?"

"You mean Kibi? I sent him home before entering that club." Gave water glass back. "Tell your team-mate Im going to kill him when I see him again." He said walked to door. "See you around, I guess."

"Wait just a minute!" Tenten yelled suddenly. "You think you can just leave like that! After ribbing my favourite clothes apart?! How did you consider paying me?"

Naruto felt his pockets for wallet. He wanted to get home, shower and sleep. And maybe some more painkillers on the way. "How much…?" He searched for his wallet.

"Im not asking for money!" Tenten trying to look angry. "I found those clothes with hard work and had to fight for them. For many times! You have to come with me to the shops!"

"Huh?" Boy looked confused.

"And you must take me out for lunch. It's almost twelve o'clock so better get ready! Im going to take a shower. You stay right there!" Tenten run to bathroom and locked door behind her leaving confused looking boy in her bedroom.

Tenten smile while looking at herself from a mirror, even it wasn't a pretty sight. Her hair was all tangled, her make-up was all messy but she smiled like no tomorrow.

"Naruto…" She took a shower trying to remember last night. "U- zu- ma- kii…" She quickly dried herself up while singing by herself. "Im ma-king yo-u mi-ne… All other girls may weep. All others may beg. But you are mine. You chose me. Fate it was (or booze), but we are togehteeeer. Im not going to let you goo-o…"

She smirked and draw a heart into mirror. "Sorry Hinata-chan." She added suffix and smirked. "Every girl for themselves. Hello!" She entered bedroom. "Hope your ready… Naruto?" She looked around the bedroom but he wasn't there. "Did he leave?"

Then she heard some noise from a kitchen and peaked in. Naruto was looking insides of her fridge. "She sure looks after her weight. Nothing but energy drink and _low-fat _food pills. Scary. I didn't even know they made those things."

China girl looked like killing him for doing that but then she saw two teacups at the table. "Yo!" He smiled. "I was trying to make some breakfast but you fridge…"

"It's okay!" She yelled happily and walked to him wearing nothing but towel. She tried to make her body visible as possible. "I forgot to visit store yesterday so it naturally little… empty."

"Oh? That explains it. For a minute I thought you were one of those weight freaks who can't even eat probably." He turn around to the cups so he didn't see how Tenten was about puncher his back with a kunai but exactly that moment mail was dropped. "Here." He smiled and gave her a cup. "You better get dressed so we can get going. Im starving."

"Thank you." She smiled politely. "Im must go get ready. Wait just a minute? Okay?"

Naruto took seat in kitchen while drinking his tea.

"Hows newly-wed life treating you?" He heard a voice. He looked and saw small red furred fox sitting on neighbour building. It had orange wakizashi around its neck.

"Morning to you too." Boy look at him when he jumped across the street and landed to window board and stepped inside from open window.

"I was wondering where you were when you didn't return home." Fox looked around small kitchen.

"I was busy." Naruto mumbled looking away.

"You know… alcohol, you and female population… don't mix together, ya know?"

"So we…" Blond boy nodded over to bedroom.

"Yeah. And loudly." Fox nodded and grinned. "So? Ready to go home or are you waiting for a morning quickie?

Naruto looked him angrily. "I don't get her. First she wants me to go. Then she says, don't go. Then she wants me to go with her to buy new clothes. And treat her a dinner." He sighed. "Im starting to miss Ero-sennin more and more. At least back then I could sleep sometimes."

"And now you are too 'busy'." Fox grinned. Then he realized something. "I guess Ill take my leave now. I wouldn't want to be a bother on your first date." He grinned and jumped away.

"Bastard." Naruto mumbled angry.

"Im ready!" Tenten jump to kitchen smiling. She had put her best 'average' clothes, corrected her make-up and put her hair back to balls over her head. "Shall we?"

"Sure." Naruto walked to door but she stopped her.

"Why don't we do some_ training _while were are at it." She whisperd gently to his ear.

"What that idiot is doing?" Kibi looked from shadows when Naruto and that girl jumped from window. Or _he _jumped while carrying her in his arms.

"Are you sure this is okay?" Blond boy asked nervously. "I mean if someone sees us…"

"Then we just say we are training." China girl grinned. "I want to see how much you have evolved while gone. And this is the best way."

Naruto looked little troubled about this. He couldn't see how this was any proof but decided to be silent. This girl already had practically forced him to be her servant. If he started to ask stupid question, no idea what she invented.

"So? Where did you bought that dress?" Naruto asked looking around while jumping on the rooftops. "Or do you want to go eat first?"

"Hmm… I think I want some flowers first." She grinned and looked down on one the shops. "Down there…"

--

Saya and her friends were walking down the street when man in a white rope dropped in front of them. They recognised his back and started to smile when this girl appeared in front of them.

"Let's go here!" This girl with china balls in her hair led this man to flowers shop.

"Wasn't that…" Tsumura look astonished.

"Yes." Gogo answered.

"And that…?" Asuka.

"Yes. That ninja bitch, Tenten." Saya looked like she was about burst. "How in hell those two got together?"

Soon the couple exited the flower shop.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun!" Tenten smiled happily. "So_ sad_ that Ino wasn't here today. I would have wanted to ask her couple of things." She hold in her hands beutiful yellow flower. "You shouldn't have bought this for me. It's like Im your_ GIRLFRIEND_!!" She made sure everyone on the street heard her.

Saya and her friends looked her angrily.

"It's okay." Naruto smiled kindly. "I thought it suit you. Here, let me help you." He took the flower from her hands and placed it in her hair. "There. I think it you should were it like this." He smiled and looked away. "Let's get going then. Oh wait here for a minute. I think I go get some dango. You want some?"

"Yeah… sure." Deeply blushed Tenten mumbled not realizing what was happening.

"Okay. Wait here. Ill be right back." Naruto run away towards small dango-shop.

Meanwhile Saya and friends were furious. Man had returned only yesterday and now was already taken! Others had to hold Saya back so she wouldn't attack dreaming Tenten.

"If you do that, Naruto-kun will get mad at you and never go out with you." They said to calm her down. "Let's wait and see. Tenten is a bitch no man has ever lasted with her. We can be patient and they brake-up sooner or later."

They hoped so and decided to fall back for now.

Naruto run back to Tenten who had some time to recover.

He had eaten the small shop almost empty when he had remembered. "Oh yeah. I better take couple to Tenten too or she will get mad at me."

So he walked carrying couple of dango-stick and offered them to her. "I brought you these." He smiled and watched her when she blushed again.

'_What the heck is wrong with me?'_ She thought herself. _'It's only a freaking dango!'_ She took little sweets and enjoyed it. She hadn't had a bite since yesterday so she was glad of something to eat.

"Shall we?" She asked happily and placed herself again in his arms. "I know this cute little shop in that way." She pointed ahead.

Naruto tried to act cool as possible but it was very hard considering what he had in his arms. Beautiful young woman who he already had sex with. Thought made him blush slightly. _'Why is it that I cant have a normal relationship?'_

Naruto carried her to other side of the village.

--

Tsunade was sunbathing on some roof that she could find. It was far a possible from Hokage-tower and all the paperwork. She wore revealing bikini and shades and in her hand was half bottle of sake. She grinned when she thought that none could find her here. Then she heard some noise around.

"What the hell? Cant a woman have a moment of peace around here!?" She yelled angrily and looked around.

There was Naruto jumping on the rooftops holding girl in his arms.

"It has started already. And it looks like Tenten is leading." She thought herself when they passed her. Naruto gave her a quick glance and nodded because his hands were full. She shrugged. "Well… he could have chosen better one but not the worse choice either."

She continued enjoying herself.

Suddenly something landed on top of her.

"Yo! Hokage-sama. Nice outfit." Little dog said to him.

"Aren't you one of Kakashis summons?" Tsunade asked. She looked around but there was no white-haired ninja around. Actually she hadn't saw him since last mission. Its like he had disappeared with the wind.

"Why are you here?"

"Well…" Dog scratch behind its ear. "One person asked Kakashi to find you."

"Who?" Blond woman wondered when she felt enormous killing intent behind her.

"Tsu-na-de-sa-ma!" Shizune stood behind her.

"Ups…" Old woman let out.

--

Naruto looked when Tenten was changing her outfit like a little fashion show. "How about this? Does this look better than the last one?"

Blond boy personally couldn't care less what she wore. He was starting to get really hungry. Those dango had only helped so far. But he had to admit this was nice too.

"I think you should go with the first one." He said finally to smiling china girl.

"Oh really? Then I think…"

"Tenten? What are you doing here?" They both turned around and saw Ino, Sakura and Hinata walking together while carrying some clothes. "And why are _you_ here?" Asked suddenly angry Sakura looking at her team-mate.

"I-i- was only helping Tenten to buy some clothes." He tried to explain. She had asked him not to reveal the secret but it wasn't easy. Sakuras eyes seemed to penetrate his skull in seconds.

"Why?" Sakura walked ahead. "Naruto! Tell me what are you doing in girls section with Tenten?"

"Naruto?" Ino looked astonished. She could remember handsome stranger from yesterday but this… Then she too realized the situation.

"If you must know." Tenten stepped between them. "Naruto promised to buy me new clothes as an apology for the old ones."

"What did he do?" Sakura looked fearing the worst.

Not answering this, black-haired girl turned around and smiled. "What you think Naruto-sweetheart? Doesn't this one look a lot like the same dress that I wore yesterday? You remember? The one you had tear off me last night when were at my place?" She laughed with evil voice echoing though store. "You were so drunk that you couldn't even open my shirt buttons. They were only in the way." She grinned looking her fellow kunoichi.

"WHAT!?"

And to boost that image. Tenten leaned down and kiss Naruto on to lips passionately.

Boy was surprised but decided to enjoy the kiss and leaned forward kissing her back. China girl grinned at them.

"That man is Naruto?" Ino asked amazed of change. Happenings hadn't yet reach fully her brains so she created a safe rope from much more less damaging information.

"I-i-its not true. N-n-n-naruto-K-k-kun wouldn't do such a thing!" Hinata stammered and was about to faint.

Sakura did faint. She fell down to the floor banning her head hard.

"Sakura-chan! Are you okay? What happened?" Naruto rushed to help her wondering what might have happened. But hard fist flew him out of the store into street.

Pink haired devil was breathing hard and looking like was about to go berserk.

"Naruto!" Tenten shouted terrified and run to street. Blond boy was holding his head and trying to pull himself up. "Are you okay? Tell me! Please don't be hurt!" She run to him and took tight hold of him.

"Im fine." He gave his fox-like-grin and looked at store. "The whole store is a mess." He laughed. "For a minute I thought she was in danger but I should have known. She must have played. But why hit? Isn't that bit too much?"

"I think so." Tenten looked at him worried. She was amazed. There weren't that many shinobi who could stand after taking a hit from Tsunades apprentice. But Naruto stood there like nothing was wrong. "Let's get going." He smiled. "Before-"

Kunai flew directly at him. He was about to push Tenten to safety when little fox flew out of nowhere and grabbed flying throwing knife into his mouth.

"How come every time I took my eyes off you, you end up in trouble?" He spitted kunai away and smirked. "Did you had nice time?"

"Shut up." Naruto looked annoyed. "I know you've been following us all the time."

Kibi shrugged.

"Kibi." Tenten smiled. "He saved your life!" She smiled and petted little thing.

"Yeah. I guess." Naruto nodded. "But who an earth would-"

More kunais flew followed by shurikens. He pushed her away and grabbed Kibi by the tail. Then he saw three very angry kunoichi stepping out from the shop and throwing attacks at him.

"What happened?" He asked. Even Hinata, who he had always thought nice and kind, was already using her byakuyan and was running towards him. "Why are you attacking me all of a sudden?"

"Im sorry, Naruto-kun!" Pearl eyed girl whisperd while trying to hit him with her 'gentle fist' technique. "But I must hit you!"

"But why?" He asked dodging her hands. He knew what would happened if he got hit by them. "Did I do something?"

Meanwhile Ino jumped behind him and threw another set of kunai in his back.

"You too?" He yelled while blond woman kept attacking her. Now he had to evade two people's attacks.

"Since when did you start dating Tenten?" Blond woman asked angrily. "I didn't know you were back in town and first thing you sleep with _her_? Why?"

"Y-yes Naruto-kun? Why?" Blue haired girl attacked again with will behind her attack. "Why her?"

For a second, he could have swore that she added in her mind, 'Why not me?'

"Im sorry Hinata-chan! But Im not –." He tried to explain but at that moment pink haired devil run into the mess. People in the street started to run in panic in front of fighters.

"NARUTO!!" She yelled while raising her fist. "Go to hell!"

At that moment when the hit landed on him, he disappeared with a puff of smoke.

"Shadow clone?" Sakura looked around. "Where is he?"

All girls started to look around of him.

Naruto looked down from the roof worried. "What did I do?"

"You slept with Tenten." Kibi answered simply. "And that caused jealousy reaction in the lot of them."

"Jealous? Over me?" He asked not believing.

Fox sighed. "Hinata has been love with you since the academy. Of course idiot like you didn't notice. Ino has never seen anything else than brat in orange, so when you return looking like this, she starts to think things of her own. And then there's Sakura. Your old childhood crush who has always known it. But has never took it seriously because… you were a brat in orange. Now when you slept with Tenten, she starts to think like you cheated her and acts like… angry girlfriend."

Naruto felt like from his life had just flipped upside down. All the information he got was too much too soon. He felt like lying down.

Kibi shouted. "At the moments like these… it demands drastic measures."

At that moment something happened that any of the girls could explain. First they felt terrifying chakra on one the roofs. Sakura felt something familiar about it. But at that moment she couldn't place in here mind where she had run to it. It somehow made her think Naruto and danger but couldn't understand why.

Then suddenly a great dog, probably a fox flew across roofs, towards Hokage-tower.

"What was that?" Ino asked looking terrified. "It felt like a monster had appeared."

"Yeah I know what you meant." Tenten nodded.

"What did you saw from it?" Sakura asked from Hinata who was looking like crying. "Was it that bad?" Others looked gulping.

"I attacked N-n-n-naruto-kun!" She started to weep and felled to her kneels. "He must hate me now!" Others looked her sadly.

"It's okay." Pink haired girl smiled and hugged her. "Im sure that idiot understands."

"But h-h-he must l-l-l-love Tenten-san." She wept looking really desperate. "T-t-they k-k-ki-kissed!"

Sakura didn't know what to say. She didn't understand how could that happened. Then she used her last sting of hope. "He didn't say they were in love." She smiled to blue haired girl who stopped weeping. "All we know something happened. But it doesn't necessarily mean love. And besides, that idiot is way too stupid to fall with girl like that."

Tenten gave murderous looks to her back. "Then why don't we go ask things from Naruto?" She said angrily. "And get things straight."

"Sure." Sakura looked angry and hold her friend still in her hug. "After that _we_ set things straight, okay?"

"Okay. But you must promise not to attack him when you first see him." She looked around. "Now… where to start…"

At that moment an ANBU soldier appeared in front of them. "Hokage-sama wants your presence immediately."

"Why?" Ino asked looking at man. He wore a ox mask.

"I think you already know." ANBU looked around. The street looked like an earthquake had just run trough it. Man left silently as he had appeared.


	7. Talks and missions

A/N: I like this chapter personally. Hope you enjoy it too.

A/N: I always personally enjoy when Naruto acts like nothing when something happens around him.

REMEMBER TO REVIEW PLEASE!!

**Chapter seven: Talks and missions**

Tsunade and Shizune looked worried. It wasn't because Akatsuki or Orochimaru was on the move. It wasn't because of some disaster. It wasn't even because there had been a 'riot' on one of the business streets. It was because in Hokages office sit a pale looking Naruto and giant fox waving his two tails, on his couch. Boy looked like he had seen a ghost (and Tsunade knew how scared he was of then) and the fox looked troubled. That she wasn't sure though. You couldn't really tell from those expressions.

"Is there anything I can do for you two?" She asked looking at them but gained no answer. "Or did you come to explain about that mess on Shironinjo Street?" No answer. "Shizune-dear, could you leave and let me and Naruto talk alone?"

She looked like a devil for a moment but left. "You read those report_ today_." She said and closed the door. "And no sake!"

"So? What's up?" Fifth Hokage asked and walked to her shell soon as a door closed. On one of the shells had a sake bottle as decoration. She had to congratulate herself from excellent hide took the bottle and couple of glasses and smirked. "Want some?"

There was no sign of life in him yet. Tsunade had to look over to fox.

"There's something he needs to know about his situation." Kibi explained. "And that's something he needs a different opinion."

"Different?" Blond woman asked curiosly. "How?"

"Well you see-" Fox started to explain when suddenly Naruto spoke.

"I'm I handsome?" He asked bluntly looking disbelievingly at her. "I can't be? Can I?"

Old woman looked startled. She had been totally caught of guard with that. "Well…" She started when door was knocked.

"Tsunade-sama. Its Sakura with Ino, Hinata and…" Old woman could believe she felt sudden cold feeling from other side of door. "Tenten. Can we come in?"

"Their here. So if we could continue this talk later…" She nodded herself and looked to Naruto. "Naruto?" She looked around but there was no trace left of him or his fox. "Where did you disappear to?" _'Excellent skill to be able to disappear so fast . But I don't know should I be proud of him or worried of myself.' _

Then door opened and four kunoichi entered room. Tsunade could feel tension between them. "You called, Tsunade-sama." They looked around and saw two sake glass on couch table. "Did you talk to someone just now?"

"Me? No… I guess. Anyway, good of you to come." She walked to her desk and took her seat. "I wanted to talk with you about something I heard from ANBU patrols and angry civilians." She looked extremely angry. "Rumours about some ninjas fighting between each other in the middle of the street? Was it a sparing match, because for that we have training grounds. So you people better-" She felt how her leg hit something. "Better to…" She looked under he table and was about to yell. Naruto was hiding under her table looking scared!

"Is there something wrong?" Sakura asked longing her neck to see better.

Naruto made begging image not to reveal he was there.

"No… nothing. My desk just… seemed like it needs fixing." Blond woman said and looked back up. "Where was I… oh yes… I'm waiting an explanation? Why did you start fighting. I remember that there was Naruto involved too somehow… where is he?" She asked without revealing that he was crouching in front her.

Girls shrugged. Tsunade noticed that all of them gave angry gaze on Tenten, even Hinata.

"Would you like to tell me what happened?"

Tenten started to the story way she had saw it. They had enjoyed their date (she had to use the word even if it wasn't completely true) when these girls started to bother them. Then without no reason they had attacked him. He didn't want to fight so he had fled. And now his whereabouts where unknown.

Tsunade looked at other girls asking few verifying questions. After a while she had an understanding of what was going on. .

"Explains a lot.." She asked looking out the window.

"What did you say?" Ino asked trying to hear her.

"That its about time to set you girls straight!" Tsunade rose from her chair so suddenly that she accidentally kicked Naruto into head.

"Ow." He mumbled. Another kick silent him.

"Did you hear something?" Tenten looked around. "Like something was heart.

"I didn't hear anything." Hokage said firmly. "As I was saying, you girls need to set straight and I have exactly the thing to do that." She looked at her desk and browse though mountain of paper for one particular paper. "I got this bodyguard request from a feudal lord of Land of swamp. His daughter is getting married with the heir of Land of Honey to secure their alliance. I want you four to go and make sure she and rest of the wedding convoy reaches it destination without any victims or accidents." She looked around the table. Everyone looked astonished. Was she serious?

Pink haired girl was first one to mention about it. "Eeh, Tsunade-sama… isn't four chunin a bit… too much for simple bodyguard mission. Is there even any reason to expect any assassins?"

"No far as I have heard." Hokage said looking at paper calmly. "But it's a perfect opportunity to see how you people act behind the walls of Konoha." She looked each everyone of them with overwhelming look.

"Sorry." Sakura hurried to bow and others followed example.

"Now… I think I understand the reason behind this fight. Don't look so surprised I too was once head over heals in love with same person as all my friends. But that's not a reason to start to fight each other. Believe, most of you only see what is on the outside. How many of you actually_ knows_ him?"

Everyone looked each other and eventually started to look at Sakura. "I guess that's me." Pink haired girl couldn't help but feel a bit proud. Others gave her murderous looks behind her back.

"Really?" Tsunade asked looking serious. "What's his second favourite food?" She asked.

"What?" Sakura asked looking her sensei. "What you mean?"

"Simple, what's – his – second – favourite – food? Not his best but his SECOND best?"

"That's… eeh…" She mumbled not knowing the answer.

"What his favourite movie?" Old blond asked not letting pink haired girl out of her gaze.

"That's… I think it is…"

"What his best childhood memory?" Tsunade asked again with power. "When he stopped wetting his bed? Who gave his first kiss?"

"Sasuke-kun." Everyone answered with one voice finally finding a question they could answered. Tsunade looked amazed.

"Really? Sasuke?" She repeated.

"Yeah. But it must been an accident. I think it was Kiba who pushed Naruto when he was too close and…" Sakura stopped remembering the embarrassment. That day she had been placed to team 7. It had been so confusing day. And how things turned after that.

Hokage looked around. "Really? I didn't know Naruto swing that way. Aaah!"

All other girls looked at her worried. "What happened?"

"Nothing. I just kicked my toe to desk. It really hurts." She smiled happily. "I think its about time-" She kicked to Narutos head once "to get myself-" twice "a new table." And a three times.

Others looked scared of the sight.

"But I have proven my point haven't I? None of you knew answer any of my questions. Expect the last one. Wow… that WAS a surprise. But anyway, Tenten, did he or did he not say: You are my girlfriend?"

Others looked at her waiting for an answer they wished to hear. China girl shook her head. "No he didn't."

"Did he ever give you _any_ reason to believe you two were dating?" Old blond asked starting to make her point.

"Well…" Black haired girl started but she was stopped.

"And having sex isn't a reason." Hokage corrected herself. "Or telling you're beautiful. Or giving you that flower."

Everyone saw the yellow flower in her hair. "But he bought it to me and placed to my hair saying it looks beautiful this way!" She said looking angry. Others couldn't believe him. He had bought her that.

"When coming from an actual boyfriend, it means a lot. When it comes from a regular guy, its flirting – not admitting being a boyfriend. And when it comes from Naruto… its young naive boy speaking from his heart without having any secret motives."

That made sense.

"Was I flirting with her?" Naruto asked looking terrified from Kibi.

"Kami-sama! You've been flirting with every single female of this village! Well… almost… luckily that old hag and her assistant have yet survived with out it." Small Kyuubi said annoyed from his friend's oblivions.

"I have?" Naruto asked and then he felt a kick on his head to silent him.

"So now its time to you girls set on your mission." Tsunade looked at girls. "Good luck and don't kill each other. If I hear even of one – just one mistake that was because you girls couldn't make up with each other, I will send you back to academy for rest of your lives! Do you hear me!?"

"Yes we do, Hokage-sama!" All kunoichi shouted with one voice. They walked to door but suddenly they all turned around. "Who is team leader?" They asked with one voice again.

"That's a really good question…" Tsunade thought herself and reach to inside of her green robe. She pulled four stick. "You girls draw."

"What?" Everyone looked her. "You cant be serious?"

"Yes I m. Or do we want to find Naruto and ask him who should be team leader?" This left room silent. Naruto looked terrified. "What? You girls don't want find out who he likes the best? Someone of you four could get lucky. Or all four of you may fail."

To everyone's surprise Hinata run over to room and pulled one stick. _'This girl surprises me time after time._' Hokage thought herself but smiled. "That's a good girl. Next person."

Tenten, Ino and lastly Sakura pulled everyone one stick. So the winner was…

"Hinata. This is your first team leading isn't it of this high ranking mission?" Tsunade asked from shy girl who nodded little. "Don't worry. It will be fine. Other girls will surely help you and make this mission work. _Don't they?_" She looked with her overwhelming eyes to others who started to nod quickly.

They were about to leave when Old Blond stopped them suddenly. "One last question: why you girls run after him?"

Everyone blushed.

"Don't worry. He wont hear a thing. It will stay between you and me." She hold her leg ready to kick blond boys head.

Tenten went this time first. "He is an amazingly great kisser and very romantic." She said and walked away.

"He saved my life so many times so I cant remember all." Sakura said and followed china girl.

"I always look up to h-him and he never went back on his word." Hinata whisperd and run out.

Ino looked others and sneered. "He has grown into good looking man." Blond girl said biting her lower lip from expectation.

Door was closed behind them.

"You can come out now." Tsunade looked below the table. Slowly Naruto growled out and walked back to the couch. "So? What you think?"

"That I'm a complete idiot." He whispered.

"We both knew that." Fox talked suddenly and Tsunade turned around. Kibi was lying on her desk. Two tails waving around lazily. "But what else?"

"They are making fun of me." Naruto mumbled and walked to the window. He looked distancing figures that were walking towards the gate.

"C'mon! It cant be that bad." Blond woman walked beside him. "I mean, those girls… they wouldn't do such a thing."

Naruto looked suddenly very angry. "They wouldn't? Its like in academy all over again! I was number joke among rest of the class!"

"I thought that was because you were number one prankster." Tsunade asked looking surprised of his anger.

"Yeah. I only did that so I wouldn't be so pathetic." He looked depressed. "But before that… I was a joke nonetheless." He opened the window. "I need to think somewhere. Kibi." Fox jumped to his side, still at his second form.

"Wait! One more thing." Blond woman said and boy turned around. He could see warm smile on her face. "No matter how others see you, to me you always been a reason to be proud of Konoha. And yes… you have grown into very handsome young man."

He smiled back. "Thanks Baa-chan. Kibi." Fox turned into small again and jumped to his shoulder. "If you could do me a favour... could you close training ground seven for couple of days."

Hokage nodded. "By the way… I have asked one of jounins to come and check out your skills… he should be coming…" She looked at clock. "Any day now…"

Naruto smiled. "Tell Kakashi-sensei that Ill be waiting." He said and jumped off the window.

Tsunade looked after him while he jumped from rooftop to rooftop. He looked so different. So… serious.

Two friends arrived to Narutos old training grounds.

Naruto looked around and was glad that there wasn't anyone there. He looked at three wood poles that stood out from ground. He smiled for memory.

"_You have to come at me __with intent to kill me. "_ _Memory Kakashi said holding two bells. "And you have to get these bells."_

Sakura had looked confused. _"But why there's only two bells?"_ He remembered her saying and gave a small laugh.

"He truly had us by that." He whisperd touching one of poles. "It was this pole."

"One you got tied into?" Kibi looked at it.

"Yeah. I was hungry and tired. Kakashi-sensei had left two bentos to that rock over there." He pointed over to rock. "I couldn't but help myself."

"And after: 'Itadakimasu' he appeared and tight you into this pole." Fox jumped over the pole.

"He gave the two bentos to Sasuke and Sakura-chan." His face hardened.

"Sasuke shared his food with you." Kibi remembered the story. "And Sakura after that."

"Yeah. But only because _he_ did it." He hit the pole. "She was so deeply in love with him. Probably still is."

"I thought it didn't matter." Kibi looked at him.

Blond boy smiled. "Of course it doesn't. But I was so idiot back then."

"No need to tell me." Fox mumbled looking away.

"I wonder how he's doing." Boy sit down leaning to pole.

"I bet he's having great time with his teacher." Red fur fox yawn. "He really means a lot to you. Doesn't he?"

"He was my best friend. And now I like to think he as my brother." Naruto looked clouds and smiled. "I mean… he was only person who inspired me to train more. Who I wanted to win." He looked back ground. "Only one who I wanted truly to recognise me."

"_Ill admit it. You're strong." Sasuke said while standing over a pole in middle of the lake. "But you wont be able to lay a single scratch to my forehead."_

"Next time we meet him…" Fox jumped to his lap and looked him. "We will show him just what we can do now."

Naruto laughed and petted him. "We will bring him down so fast he don't know what hit him."

"I cant wait to see that." Fox whisperd.

Naruto started to feel tired. So much had happened and he hadn't had yet even anything to eat. He reach to his pocket and draw two food pills. "Itadakimasu." He whisperd and threw first one to his mouth and gave another to Kibi.

"Thanks for the food." Fox ended sleepy. They slept lying to centre pole of training ground seven. Fox and boy.

--

Tsunade was drinking and watching the sunset. It had been a day of surprises. Shizune of course stood behind her chair holding papers. "These documents need your signature immediately, Tsunade-sama."

"Shizune…" Blond woman's chairs back spoke calmly.

"Yes?" Black haired woman said browsing though mountains of paperwork. Small pig was lying on the couch.

"Have you ever been in love?" Hokage asked from her assistant.

"What!?" Shizune shouted surprised and threw all the paperwork around the room. "What did you say? What you have you –"

"Have you ever loved someone?" Tsunade asked turning around and looking thoughtful.

"W-w-why you ask?" Shizune asked sweat rushing to surface. "Has some one said –"

"I'm talking about Naruto." Hokage said ignoring her completely. "Do you think he is a person who could find happiness with another woman?"

"Aaahh… Naruto… Of course." Shizune started to pick up papers suddenly. She felt relieved that her secret hadn't been found out. But couldn't be feeling a little bit of disappointed. "Why you think so?"

"Naruto had so hard past… and presence. And no doubt will have even harder future." Old blond looked out from the window. "Do you think he can ever have lasting relationship."

Black haired girl stood up. "If he founds a woman strong enough to stand beside him, then I do."

Tsunade looked surprised. "You are little romantic, aren't you Shizune." She smirked. "Tell me… why is it that you haven't found any man for yourself? There are many good shinobi or civilians in Konoha? Why you haven't I seen you even once kissing a guy or holding ones hand? Are you gay or something?"

Shizune looked her astonished and couldn't say anything.

Tsunade on the other hand misunderstood her look and smirked. "Or is there someone special that you are hiding from me? There is? Isn't there? Oh my god! You are blushing! My Shizune has a boyfriend! A boyfriend!" She started to dance a hugged her friend. "Why haven't I seen him? Who is he? Tell me! Tell me now! And why are you here for this time of day? He must be waiting for you! Go and let me do all the work myself!" She practically threw her out from the office and locked the door behind her. "And don't come back before you and your 'mister mystery' had have sex. And come tomorrow to tell me all the details."

Shizune leaned to door without any strength to move on. She had been sent from her 'special someone' to have sex with a guy who doesn't even exists and now all the work would be left for tomorrow. Black haired woman sighed and hold her head.

"I guess early sleep and even earlier back to working to catch up." She sighed and walked away. "And what I do with this 'boyfriend' of mine?"

She couldn't find an answer so she walked home and directly to bed. After she had organized next weeks papers with her 'time off'.

Tsunade drank all night thinking about Naruto, future, Kibi, girls and such. At some point she found herself thinking of Jiraya and quickly even Orochimaru and Sarutobi-sensei too.

Kakashi was reading his new book with greatest interest at his home. He had already built new shell just for this book. The shell had armoured glass shield and lock. Minimum security only for this book.

Misao was listening behind Narutos door wondering where he had been disappeared to. She hadn't seen him for days now. Ever since he had left that teashop suddenly.

Saya and her friends were partying at one of the clubs.

Kiba was sleeping with Akamaru in training ground 18. They had been training hard so they would be ready kick Narutos ass. They had also trained remembering that little fox may be fighting partner just like Akamaru was for Kiba.

Shino was sleeping at his home his shade on.

Lee was training as usual. He was running in his sleep – with his hands around the village.

Four girls team was at that moment camping in the woods. They would soon arrive to castle where their mission would start. They sit around campfire quietly. They didn't talk to each other if it wasn't absolutely necessary.

Kurenai was dining with Asuma who had just arrived back from mission.

At the same time Ichirakus and her daughter Ayane were closing the shop. They had heard about the fight that had occurred few blocks away. When she had heard about it, she had promised to forbid those girls ever step inside that stand.

And somewhere off Jiraya was getting shit kicked out from him by angry women.

"I should have hold on to him when I had the chance." He whispered weakly remembering Naruto and how obediently he had taken the beating for him. "Where are you Naruto!?"

"Is Naruto your guardian angel?" One of the women asked angry. "Then tell him this!"

"AAAH!!" Perverts voice coloured the darkness of night.

**Did you submit a review already? **


	8. Training and test

A/N: First of all, thank you all of your reviews. Made me happy to know that this many people likes my story. Thank you and keep at it. I always enjoy of reviews.

A/N: About pairings Im not sure yet. Maybe Hinata, maybe Sakura or some OC. Lets see how things work out.

A/N: I wrote this chapter with dificulties. Like most of you have realized, this story is mostly about dialog or such. Im not that good with 'action' scenes so I will limit them. But I will TRY to make them usefull as possible. And clear.

A/N: If you have ideas, share them please. I will not say I will USE them all but they may give me more inspiration. For example who you would like to 'have' Naruto next. Or will his next relationship take more 'romantic' steps. Anything works. Thank you.

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto. If i would, this would not be a fanfic.

Review please! Thank you!

**Eight chapter: Training and tests **

Naruto woke up early next morning. He usually woke really early. He had gotten used to it while training. So again this morning he stood up stretching.

"Good morning." He looked down to ground. Kibi was sleeping on the ground, rolled as a ball. "Wake up! It's a morning already!"

Fox opened his eyes and yawned. "Don't shout! Im not deft ya know." Then he looked around. "What's for breakfast?"

Naruto reach to his pocket again and sighed. "There's nothing but food pills."

"Not those things again! Isn't there anything food?" Kibi shouted angrily.

"What I look like? Walking food stand?" Blond boy said back annoyed. "You're the one with the nose. Smell something to hunt."

Fox sniffed quickly and shook his head. "There's nothing but few birds that wouldn't even cover for snack."

"Yeah… And Im not so much into birds anyway…" Naruto muttered and looked around. "I guess its time some ramen-take-away."

Kibi jumped eagerly-looking to his shoulders. "To Ichirakus!"

--

Ichirakus old man was just opening his ramen stand when a figure appeared from morning mist.

"Naruto? Is that you?" He said recognising silent figure.

"Yo! Ossan." Naruto greeted.

"What are you doing out at this hour? Did something happen?"

Blond boy shook his head. "I just… got hungry so…"

"I hear ya." Old cook nodded his head. "Give me a minute and you will have a large bowl of ramen under your nose, ready to be eaten. You can tell me everything inside."

"Where's Ayane-neechan?" Naruto asked looking around.

"She's still sleeping." Old man answered starting to cook. "I have hired a trainee so she should be here any second now."

"She's not quitting is she?" Blond boy asked terrified.

"Noo… she just asked for some time for herself. That and these 'dates' she's been having, I decided to hire someone to help me with the shop." He started to look angry again when talk turned to her daughter. "Luckily after this last guy she hadn't had any dates since. And she's been more here. I just realized… you came back the same day… didn't you? I guess that shows it." He smiled. "Best customer is like a lucky charm. When you have it everything starts to work."

Naruto nodded showing he understood.

"Could you make it two bowls?" Naruto said rising his fingers. Kibi looked hungry as hell. Then he saw movement from the corner of his eye. He stepped inside. "And could you make it a go?"

"Go?" Ichirakus shouted surprised. "Why? You don't want to eat here anymore?"

"No no! It's not that!" Naruto shook his head. "I just…" He sighed and sit down to chair. "I just need someplace to think alone." He looked to emptiness. "So much has happened after I returned that Im not sure I keep up with everything."

Just outside of the shop three ninjas walked though mist.

"Gosh, this is a drag. Now we have to go some stupidass mission." Lazy as ever Shikamaru complained to his team mates. One of them was fat and one of them was smoking.

"Don't be so negative Shikamaru!" Chouji smiled. He was eating potato chips while walking. Naruto could see that he had been getting only wider and wider.

"Does he always eat?" Kibi asked looking disgust. "And those chips are… grill garlic curry-flavour. I think I just lost my appetite, don't you too…" He looked at Naruto.

"I wonder where he got those…" He gulped down saliva.

"I pray from Kami-sama that's only because you haven't had any breakfast." Kibi looked away.

"Now, now boys. This was very awkward mission that Hokage asked us to do." Smoking Asuma said looking ahead.

"But where is that bi- Ino I mean." Shikamaru looked around lazily. Asuma looked at him hard knowing what word he was about to use. "I thought this mission would take four men team."

"Ino had a special mission with other kunoichis yesterday." Smoker told them. "So this mission will be on us."

"God! This is such a drag. I was thinking this mission and it would be so much easier with four people." Black haired boy complaint when they voices fainted.

"Here you go." Ichiraku handed to him bag witch contained two plastic cups of ramen. "Be sure to eat them while they are still hot."

"Sure. Thanks Ossan." He smiled.

"Anything for my number one customer." Old cook smiled back. He had already maid his own conclusions of what he had just seen.

"Then could you do me a favour?" Naruto looked at him. "I will be training couple of days hard, so if you could bring me some ramen now and then I would be more than happy and grateful."

Ichiraku wondered. "Has this 'training' to do anything with the… avoiding attitude of yours?"

Blond boy looked shocked but quickly recovered and nodded.

"Then Ill do it." Ramen cook smiled widely. "It won't be that big of a deal."

"Thank you." Naruto smiled and bowed slightly. "Ill be at training ground seven."

"Training ground seven." Old man repeated.

"And if you could, don't mention anything to Ayane-neechan or your new trainee." Blond boy asked. "I don't want many people to know where I m."

Ichiraku thought he understood. "Sure thing Naruto. I will personally bring you fresh cooked ramen." He smiled. "But you have to promise to mention what food made you stronger when you become Hokage."

"Sure thing." Naruto nodded and walked away. Ichiraku watched back of his robe. Then he jumped off to building roof and disappeared.

"Im here Ossan!" Young girls voice yelled from back.

"How many times have I told you not to call me: 'Ossan'! It makes me feel like Im an old man!" Old cook yelled back.

Black haired girl with big smile walked to restaurant. "Sure thing Ossan!"

He gave out a sigh. "Clean the shop. And quickly! People start to come in any minute now, Misao-san."

"Why didn't you clean it? I thought that's why you always get up so early?" Black haired girl tied her apron behind her back.

"Because I had a customer just before you came in." Ichirakus told her annoyed. He had regretted hiring this girl from day one. She was always smiling, doing her own things and never listened. But he had to admit; more male customer had started to visit when word had got out of her. And one day when Ayane and Misao had worked together, there had been a new sales record. So it would be eternal dilemma.

"Who?" She asked looking her fingernails and grinned ugly. "I need a manicure."

"An old friend." Old cook smiled and looked at the spot where Naruto had jumped off.

--

"That was good!" Naruto yelled happily. Sun was already high and shining. They sit over the poles. "We should have gotten more than just ones."

Kibi licked his bowl and smirked. "Too much before training will only harm you."

"Then-" Naruto raised and reach to his pocket pulled out two leather gloves that revealed ends of fingers and pulled them on. "Shall we?" He removed his headband letting his hair go totally free.

"How many you thought?" Kibi asked rising.

"Lets say… it has been few days now since the last time soo… lets try four." He grinned. "And I can try these new techniques I developed."

"Cant wait." Kibi grinned. "But let's start with easy one-on-one sparing."

"Sure. Four tails here they come!" Naruto grinned too and threw his robe, shoulder bag and his shirt off. Strong muscles were eager and ready.

"Show off." Fox snorted and grew another tail. He raised his tails too eagerly looking.

"Here goes." Blond boy smirked and bit his thump. Then he drew line over his stomach with blood and started to concentrate chakra. His fathers seal appeared to his stomach. Blood line cut that in half. "Kyuubi power release jutsu!" He yelled.

--

Saya and her friends where just walking down the street chatting lazily.

"That guy was so lame!" Gogo yelled. "Did you see his green jumpsuit? I don't care even if he is a ninja. I wouldn't touch that guy with a stick."

"Here here." Other girls agreed.

"Why is it that there isn't any good man around here?" Asuka thought herself. "Everyone is either taken or just other way lame."

"I know!" Tsumura smiled. "Lets go to that ramen stand on main street. I heard there's a lot guys around this time of day."

"Yeah, ever since that Misao started to work there." Saya answered.

"Ramen? Yeeh!" Kikyo grinned. "Are you serious?"

"I don't mind getting something to eat myself." Gogo smiled. "What about you Saya?"

"I guess Im hungry. Let's go."

The entered little ramen stand.

"Welcome!" Ichiraku shouted happily. "What can I give to you?"

"Some diet ramen and water please." Saya and her friends sit down in front of counter. They gave quick glance around the shop.

"Only some regular guys." They criticized guys around. "Nothing good."

Saya sighed. "Doesn't matter. I have already chosen my man." She smirked. "That blond boy with that fox… I wonder where he is?"

"You mean Naruto?" Ichirakus had heard them talking over while reaching over their ramens.

"You know him!?" Girls shouted together.

"Of course." Person to answer was Ayane. She gave them cold glares. "He is our best customer."

There was sound of shuttering glass. Misao had just walked from back from break. "You never told me about this?"

Ayane looked amazed at their trainee.

"You never asked." Ichirakus said looking confused. "I didn't know you too knew him."

"He's my neighbour." Black haired girl smiled. "But if he's your best customer, why haven't I seen him around?"

"He just returned the village two days ago, idiot." Ayane answered coldly. "Of course he's busy with his ninja life."

"That's reminds me…" Then Ichirakus looked at clock. "Is it already that much. Almost lunch time. I almost forgot it. Ayane, Misao, could you look after the shop for a while. I have an errand to run to." He took two large bowls of ramen and put them in the bag.

"Where?" Ayane looked surprised.

"Just something I promised. Ill be back soon. See ya." Old man walked away while carrying a plastic bag.

He left the shop with fight ready girls, some wondering man customers, who looked interested girls argue over some guy they hope would be themselves. And of course some ramen that was about to boil.

--

Naruto was breathing heavily. Sweat was running down his shirtless chest.

"You've little angry today." He smirked. A giant fox stood before him. It was so great; it was almost high as the trees. It four giant tails whipped around cutting everything they crossed.

"You've seen nothing!" Kyuubi No Kitsune yelled smirking and charged towards him. Naruto hold out his hands and yelled. "Odama Rasengan!"

They collided with power.

After that Naruto was bleeding from dozens small cuts around his body. Kibi smirked.

"You didn't charge high enough." He smirked. "Ready to give up?"

"You're just asking me to let you win, aren't you?" Blond boy smiled. "Are you just tired? Or realizing that you have no chance."

"DIE!!" Fox yelled and whipped one his tail. It hit hard on the ground, crushing Naruto under it. But when he raised the tail he smirked. "Shadow clone, eh? You know, Im getting tired of that move!"

"Here some other one! Obama Rasengan!" Naruto jumped from behind holding in his hand a giant blue orb.

"How predictable." Kibi grinned and grabbed boy with his tail. He hold him tightly when again he disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Another? How many do you have these things?"

"Count yourself!" Dozen Narutos yelled around him. Everyone was holding a blue orb.

"Stupid." Kibi whisperd and attacked. After fiers battle there was only real Naruto left who was about to loose it.

Kibi looked at him. Pathetic human! Holding him down only because his father had chosen it. All his powers were inside him. He wanted it! He wanted more!

Naruto stagger and looked at fox and then his seal. It was loosing power fast. Fifth tail was starting to appear.

"Okay, Kibi! Its time to end this!" He yelled and started to form a seal. His fingers moved fast. "Lucky me. I have always wanted to try this one out." He smiled and ended it. "Bijuu binding down jutsu!"

Four gigantic iron weights appeared from nowhere. They were connected with two steel chains to each other. Weights dropped exactly over Kibi holding it down while it resisted with all its might. Naruto looked at him. All tails were still free and his limbs had some mobility still. He would have to remodel this jutsu.

"This will probably hurt quite bit." Naruto whispered and form another seal. "Kyuubi to Kibi jutsu!" He yelled and hit struggling fox to head.

Suddenly pain run trough them both while chakra was pulled out from Kibi and pushed inside Naruto. Suddenly seal started to strengthen once again until it stopped. Kibi was lying on the ground senseless and Naruto was almost there himself. Lastly he dispelled binding jutsu from around Kibi and smiled.

"I… thought so." He panted. He could feel himself fainting. "This technique… far… from ready…" He fell down to his face next to little fox.

--

"Naruto! Wake up! What happened to you? Are you okay?"

Naruto could feel someone slapping his cheeks and calling his name. He opened his eyes lazily to see Ichiraku to be standing over him.

"Are you okay?" Old cook repeated when he saw boys eyes. "What happened?"

"Im fine…" Blond boy rose from ground and looked around. The forest looked like after the battle. "I guess we over did it a bit?" He looked at fox who was lying down.

"We?" Ichirakus repeated amazed. "You did this?"

"Me and Kibi were practicing." Naruto said grinning. I guess we should have tuned it down a nudge."

"Ill say…" Man looked around absolutely astonished. "Here, let me help you. I had just arrived to poles when I saw your clothes on the ground. I decided to leave ramen to there but then I saw damaged woods behind it. And started to look for you."

"Our training is a bit… harsh." Blond boy raised tired fox from the ground and carried him away. They walked together back to the poles. Naruto dressed while Ichiraku was re-cooking food at campfire.

"Will you finally tell me about it?" He said looking at boy.

"About what?" Blond boy looked back worried. He petted small fox.

"The reason why Im sitting next to campfire in the middle of the forest feeling worried about my number one customer."

Naruto looked to heating pot. "Ossan… have you ever been chased?"

"By who?" He looked surprised. "If there's someone who chased you, I thought you would be strong enough… I see…" He finally got up to it. "It's about girls huh?"

Blond boy nodded. "Im always have been a joke among the girls." He looked really sad suddenly. "Then I return to village and suddenly every girl I meet smiles and asks me these stupid questions. Where I have been? Why anyone has seen me around? Then at the Baa-chans office…" He told what had happened yesterday.

Peaces started finally to fall to their places. _'This is the reason those girls were so eager to heard about Naruto. And that Misao. If I remember correctly, she's his neighbour. No wonder he chose woods.'_

"Say no more. Say no more." He rushed to stop blond boy. "I know everything about you."

Naruto looked to him. "So? What I do?"

Ichirakus wondered for a moment. Because he knew his past, he knew what kind of shock it has to hear this kind of thing from people. And now he was confused.

"I think you should what you do best." He said.

Blond boy looked puzzled. "What?"

"I think you should train some more." He looked around and stood up. "Its ready. Train, let that adrenaline run trough your veins. Shout like never before. Train and shout until your legs don't carry you and you lungs give out. Then you will find your answer."

"Great idea. But it has to be put on the hold for now." They looked up. Kakashi was standing next to them raising his hand to greeting. "Naruto, Hokage-sama sent me."

"Is it time for the test?" Naruto looked eagerly to his old teacher.

"Yes." White haired man nodded. "I think you have destroyed the training grounds enough now." He smirked beneath his mask. "And thank you about that book. You don't believe how much it meant to me."

Blond boy smiled. "Its okay. It was not hard to get one from Ero-sennin."

"I must be going now." Ichirakus stood up and waved his hand. "I would love stay and see how soon-to-be-hokage will fight but I left my daughter and that trainee to hold my stand. If they haven't burn it down yet, I have to hurry before they do. Eat while it's still hot. Ill bring you some later, okay?"

"Thanks Ossan! See you later."

Kakashi looked after the man who walked away. "Now then... Could you eat it fast? I have just reach and interesting part of my book and I want to get back to now."

He looked to boy and the fox who were eating like there was no tomorrow.

"That was great." Naruto smiled and looked to Kibi. He looked to him with his puppy dog eyes and gave a small squeal. "I don't have any. Go look for yourself if you want some."

"Fine." Kibi growled and walked away. "But don't expect me to come and save your ass!"

"Like you could do something like that." Boy shouted back.

Kakashi looked at the two of them. It reminded him bit of Sasuke and Naruto. The same way of fighting over the small things.

"If you are ready, lets get started." Kakashi said reaching down to his pocket.

"Wait." Naruto yelled removed his robe and shirt and put on his battle gloves. He also removed his headband again.

"Show off." Man snorted looking at boys muscles. "Okay, rules are same as last time." He hold one bell in the air. "You come at me with intent to kill me. You must take this little bell away. Time is before sunset."

"Those are the rules? Simple enough." Naruto grinned and suddenly his face went serious. No emotion could be seen.

For a moment Kakashi was about to drop to bell. He looked exactly like Minato. Even the same look on his face.

"Are you going to say start? Or are you waiting me to rush in and then say it?" He said quickly.

Kakashi shook his head. "Ready… Start!"

--

Tsunade was sitting on a branch and looking down to field where Naruto and Kakashi where fighting and was she had slipped away by an excuse: _"Narutos progress must be determed before sending him to any missions. And I have to do it personally." _

She had rushed away to training grounds.

She watched from the ground when Naruto charged directly against Kakashi. White haired man disappeared in a puff of smoke and turned into lug.

Tsunade saw Naruto smirked little. He had been obviously expecting it. Then he disappeared and followed his teacher into woods.

"See anything you like?" Voice asked next to her. She turned around to find Kyuubi No Kitsune sitting on the same branch. She hadn't realized she was there until he had spoken. He was waving his two tails behind his back. "How did you do that? Hide your chakra?"

"Ooh that? Its just something I picked up during my life. Funny what kind of things you can learn just by moving around." Kibi smirked. "You didn't even notice when I was on my four tailed-form.

"Four tail!" Tsunade shrieked and almost fell out of the tree. "You guys were training that hard."

"Yep." Fox looked proud of himself. Then he looked at fighters. Five Narutos, all with rasengans charging ahead surrounding their target. "Of course I gave him couple of tips now and then."

"Tips?" Old blond looked angry. She didn't like that Naruto picked any tips from a nine-tailed beast.

"Yeah." Fox looked at her. "It would be shame if he died. I kinda like the boy."

Suddenly four all four Narutos disappeared. "He used genjutsu!" Tsunade whispered. "I didn't know he could do that."

"He couldn't. Until I came out. He still cant use them that effectly and I doubt he ever will train that hard."

"Why not?" Tsunade looked at Naruto who had entered into taijutsu fight with his teacher.

"Cause it too damn boring." Fox laughed. "During these three years he has learned several dozens seals and other ninjutsu techniques and also…" They watched how Kakashi flew trough the air. "Some very cool taijutsu."

They watched from side while Naruto and Kakashi fought each other. But after half and hour, Naruto was already ringing the bell and smiling proudly.

"He has developed a lot." Kibi said with grin on his face.

"He sure has." Then Tsunade realized one other thing. "He wears that wakizashi all the time but he didn't use it at all? Why is that?"

Fox suddenly transformed back to small.

"Hey! I was asking you a question!" Old blond shouted to him but he didn't seem to listen. Then he gave a small look back that said: 'None of your business.'

--

"So I pass?" Naruto grinned and rang the bell.

"Yeah." Kakashi mumbled looking completely defeated. "But that was dirty trick."

"I cant help it." Blond boy laughed. "You should have finished that damn book, you wouldn't have fallen for it."

"But telling me what happens at end of the book…" White haired man whispered.

"Was perfect plan!" Boy smiled. "You shouldn't run around with those books so much. Everyone would know its your weakness if they would only think about it."

Kakashi couldn't deny it. And hated it.

They stopped arguing to tapping sound of someone. "Excellent Naruto." Tsunade said. Kibi was sitting over her shoulder. "You have outdone yourself."

"Thanks Baa-chan." Boy smiled and extended his hand. Kibi jumped from her to him and run by his hand over to his shoulder. He walked over to his clothes.

While he was dressing, Tsunade spoke. "Some of those moves were very high class skill that even some of jonins would find hard to try. And that taijutsu was excellent. Reminded me some of Lees moves."

"I know." Naruto smiled while fastening his head protector over his forearm. "I made myself go hell of training to be able to use those moves." He grinned. "Of course I didn't run around carrying those damn weights. It was so stupid."

"Glad we agreed on that." Kakashi nodded himself. He had always thought Gais training methods little… off. Including his dressing style and that 'flame of youth' crap. "Im glad you have grown to see that Naruto." He smiled beneath his mask.

"But those green suits… damn those looked good." Naruto said looking puzzled. Kakashi was about to fall down. "Maybe I should add something green to my outfit…"

Both Tsunade and Kakashi were about to attack him when Kibi barked loudly.

"Nothing like that!" Blond boy yelled back. "Of course it _looked_ good. But when I met Fuzzy-eyebrows back then I realized how..." He looked at Kakashi giving him understanding look. "My first thought was to thank Kami-sama that my genin instructor had been you, Kakashi-sensei."

This made one eyed man smile proudly.

"But anyway-" Tsunade ended them. "I think it's a bout time to send you to mission." She smiled proudly to. "And about chunin exams-"

"I wont take them." Naruto said quickly. Both looked astonished.

"Why? You know that you are last one of your year!" Old blond started to yell angrily. To Kakashi it resembled mom getting angry to a child who refused study more. And in many ways it really was. "Do you want to be a genin for rest of your life!?"

"He's not a chunin." Naruto said holding his ground.

Both of them blinked. "What?" Hokage asked.

"Sasuke isn't a chunin. So Im not going to be one either." Naruto looked at Tsunades eyes and smiled. "I don't want to graduate with anyone else but him."

Then he walked away. Jounin and Hokage looked at his back. "And besides… only a genin but stronger than the legendary Sannins. I would like that."

Tsunade blinked. She didn't know if she should attack him and put him to his place or laugh.

Compromise. She run to him fast and hit him to his back. He pierced some trees and while he was lying on ground, she started laughing hard. Tiers run down her cheeks. Kakashi looked at situation and felt like was in the wrong place at the wrong time. So he decided to take his leave. And somewhere safe to read his book – and make sure Naruto _did_ lie.

Tsunade had meanwhile whipped his tears. "Listen, Naruto." She said with warm smile and voice. "We play that I didn't hear that and you didn't say that. Next chunin exams will be held at Hidden village of Sand in one month. So better get yourself ready."

Naruto look at her from ground. "I wont." He stood back up with difficulties. "Tsunade-baachan-" He looked up but another fist threw him towards another tree.

They continued this for a while. It had been the whole day if Shizune had come and dragged her boss away from her ear.

"You have been having fun all day! Now is time for work! We need to get working fast! We have a lot catching up to do." Black haired woman said to struggling blond.

"We will talk about this soon, Naruto!" Were her last words before she disappeared from sight.

"No we wont." Boy stood up. All bruised up. "This will take forever to heal."

"So? What will you do now?" Kakashi asked while reading his book. "She's only thinking about you."

"I know." Naruto said. He started to pet his friend again. Thick red hair moved away of his fingers. It had come a habit like Kakashi book reading. "But I don't want any useless titles if it wont make me any stronger."

"Makes sense." Kakashi said chancing page. "But others wont take your seriously if you wont have that title."

"So I will get my own title." Naruto smiled and looked up to clouds. "Nibansannin."

"Second Sannin?" Kakashi looked down surprised. "You're serious?"

"Sakura-chan, Sasuke and me. We all are students of Sannin but started from the same teacher. I think we will deserve it."

"Nibansannin…" Kakashi tasted words in his mouth. "It may work. But you must make people see you as worthy of it."

"We will be… don't worry." He smiled. "I can feel it."

"So what are you going to do now?" White haired man asked.

"Naruto! Where are you!? Are you face on the ground again!?" They looked at direction of voice. "I brought you some dinner."

"I guess I follow the advice of the person what made sense the most." He grinned. "Tell Baa-chan that it wont be back for few days so keep this area closed for now. Im going to train my ass off. Until I know what to do."

**Review it please! Thank you.**


	9. Ninth chapter: On your mark, get ready…

A/N: Hi again. Thank you everyone who have enough patience with me and read my story. Hope you all enjoy it much as I do writing it.

A/N: Reply to reviews: Primal Chaos, to be exact Sannin means three people. I thought the tilte combining "Niban" wich means "second" and "Sannin" as "three people". So I thought "Nibansannin" as in "Second tree people" Or more poeticly translated, "Second generations of Three great ninjas". As you have readed, when Orochimaru, Tsunade and Jiraya were all from same teacher, Sarutobi and became three great ninjas knowns as the Sannin. I thought because Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto were all apprentices of each one off them but were from the same teacher (Kakashi). Thats my argument for using term: Nibansannin.

A/N: DeExil asked me to put Naruto with some OC charracter in the end but I have to say this, I dont know when this will end. Seriously. When I started to write this I had no idea how to continue. I just kept writing and writing until my fingers gave in. And so I will continue. I have thought couple idea for this fic that I will use during close future. Hope you enjoy it.

A/N: kidloco, sorry but Im not that big fan of threesomes (in person a diffrent thing) but I duobt this story will ever have actual threesome or such. I know I promised lemons in somepoint but give me some slack! Im not that good writer about that kind of stuff.

A/N: Enouhg talk for one day, lets begin the story. Hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I DONT OWN NARUTO!! There, I said it.

Remember to review and give me your ideas!

Yoroshiku!

**Ninth chapter: On your mark, get ready… I haven't said 'start' just yet!**

Next few days Naruto stayed at training ground seven with Kibi while Ichiraku provided his food supplies.

Mean while in on the road from Land of Swamp to Land of Honey, four kunoichis were guarding young princess. They were already half way there without any accidents or so. Expect inside ninja group.

Firstly Hinata wasn't able to pull herself to lead her fellow ninjas. Always when she tried to make a decision, it took so much time that others had to run over her to get somewhere. This made her even more depressed than before.

Secondly there was Ino, who was too busy flirting with hot guards than actually practicing the mission. Of course this made all others angry but they couldn't say anything. Once Sakura had started to talk about it blond girl had only smiled and said: "I wonder what kind of hair Naruto-kun likes?"

This had silenced them in instant. They had started to think it and hoping their hairstyle would work.

And there was Tenten. Everyone was treating her like air that was visible only when actually needed. This made her angry and was ready start fighting with others.

And fourth reason was Sakura. While she tried her best to forgive Tenten, tried to courage Hinata to lead and put Ino back to leash, she failed and ended up almost killing them all.

And lastly but not least, there was problem of Naruto. He had been beginning of the fight but none was willing to give him up. And everyone thought themselves as righteous to title of his girlfriend.

They were staring each other that night again inside princesses tent. She stayed inside smaller tent inside larger tent. It was practically impossible to anyone enter inside her tent without others to notice. Inside smaller tent princess was sitting obviously bored.

Her father had told that she would get some ninja guards to protect her and she did. But they were only so damn boring. They never said anything than if it was necessarily and always walked around her. She had noticed they acted little cold towards each other and was very curious to know the reason.

But nothing had happened. And she was getting impatient. She wanted some action. And she wanted it now. She looked to her private maid. "Call that team leader here." She said. She had long blond hair and green eyes. But she was young. Not more than twelve and getting married. And twelve year girls were often bored.

Her maid bowed and walked out from the tent. "Hyuga-san." She whispered to blue haired girls ear. "Hime-sama requires your presence."

Hinata looked up to maid scared. Did something happen? Did she fail as team leader completely?"

"Y-yes." She stood up and followed maid back to inner tent. Others looked puzzled. What was going on?

Hinata entered inner tent after the maid. She bowed politely. "Is there something wrong, Hime-sama?" She asked whispering voice.

"What? We didn't hear you?" (I picked up somewhere that royal person speak him/herself as we instead of I.) Princess shouted back holding hand behind her ear. "We know that ninjas are supposed to be like shadows but when _We _need to talk to them, We would love if there would be something to talk to."

"Im sorry. Hime-sama." Hinata bowed.

"We forgive you." Princess said waving her hand hurrying up. "We have a problem."

"P-problem? Is something wrong? Do you feel in danger?" Ninja asked from princess.

"No. We feel secured enough." Blond girl sit with royal pose. "But we feel that ninjas aren't doing best they could. We want to know why is that?"

"I-its because…" Hinata whispered playing with her fingers.

"Aren't you team leader? Arent you supposed to lead your team? Are We wrong?"

"No…" Blue haired girl nodded weakly.

"Then tell us about this…Naruto person." Blond girl smirked when ninja in front of her blushed deep red.

"How you know about him?" Hinata asked terrified.

"We have ears." Princess said smiling. Her maid told her how girls had talked to other people about their problems. About how this person who they called 'Naruto' was an idiot and genius in the same sentence. She had only heard few highlights and rumours about the matter. She wanted to found out more herself. "Tell us."

"W-w-what you want to k-know?" Blue haired ninja asked from blond princess.

"We want to know… everything…" She smirked. "Who is Naruto-san?"

"N-n-n-naruto-kun is man who I l-l-l-l-lo-lo-"

"That you love, yes?" Princess rushed her.

Hinata nodded.

"Why?" She asked looking at deep red kunoichi.

And it started. After fifteen minutes of talk, princess and maid where ready to faint. Maid from nose bleed. They had never believed that this shy, quiet girl would have so much to say, after her gates were down. Hinata talked about how Naruto had made her exceed herself. Always couraging everyone and smiling. His whisker-like marks on his cheeks and bright blue eyes. And how he had grown during these last years.

Then suddenly she lost her voice.

"What happened?" Princess asked looking at her maid and then Hinata.

"He slept with Tenten-san." Blue haired girl cried and tiers fell down her cheeks. "And I got angry at him so I attacked him! Naruto-kun must hate me now!"

Princess went panic. She had only wanted to hear something about this man who could get four girls in that state. She had no idea that it would develop that way it did. Suddenly Hinata leaned down and hugged her.

"W-w-w-w-at I do?" She sneezed. Water was running down. "I-i-i-i-f h-e –ates e now?" (If he hates me now?) "I-i- l-ove im ooo m-m-uch!" (I love him so much.)

Princess looked terrified to her maid who obediently took her place.

When she finally could dry her tears, older woman spoke. "Hyuga-san, does Naruto-kun love Tenten-san?" She asked with warm voice.

"I don't know… I hope he doesn't. What I should do?" Pearl eyed girl whispered weakly.

"I think you know the answer." Maid said smiling warmly. "You should confront him and confess your feelings to him." She looked to her mistress who waved her hand hurrying.

"We are satisfied. Bring that blond woman next. You may leave." Young blond nodded over to door.

"Thank you very much, Hime-sama." Hinata bowed and stood out from tent. Other girls were waiting and looked up to her.

"Ino-san. Hime-sama wants to talk with you." Hinata answered to their looks.

"Why? What she wants?" Ino asked and walked to her. She saw a change on her appearance. Her eyes had swollen but she had determined look on her face. Like something revolutionary had happened. She waited her to answer.

But she didn't answer. Only stepped aside and waited.

Ino entered inside the tent.

After a while Tenten and Sakura watched when Ino had stepped out. She had tiers on her eyes but same determined look and joined thinking Hinata. "She wants to see you Sakura." She said before sitting down next to Hinata.

Sakura walked over to tent. Inside, princess was mixing cards. "You want to play with us?" She asked dealing cards already. "We play five cards draw poker.

Sakura sit down in front of beautiful young girl. Maid was playing some instrument in corner. Pink haired girl could see her having a trace of blood on her face coming from her nose.

"They say that you are Narutos oldest friend." Princess said holding her cards in front of herself.

Sakura dropped all her cards. She hurried to pick them back up. "Who?"

"Your friends." Young girl answered. "They say he had crush on you forever."

"Yes. They are right." Pink haired girl said blushing slightly. "We were on same team from the beginning and he has saved my life more time I care to remember." She looked down on her cards. Nothing good. Only pair of queens and some leftovers. "Three."

Princess gave her three cards. "You know that many other girl also wants him? What makes you think that _you_ have any right on him? Because you have history? Because he used to have crush on you?"

"Who ever said he _had _a crush." Sakura looked down on her cards and her heart leaped. Four queens and one jack. Princess had just changed her cards.

"What about all this that I hear about you and someone named Sasuke-kun?" Young girl looked over her cards. "Are you a two timer?"

"No!" Sakura yelled angrily. "I just…"

"Two men with one woman don't work." Princess said and smiled. "Hurry up and decide before its too late. What you have?"

"Four of kind! Queens." Pink girl hit her cards to ground and smirked. "What I win?"

"Nothing." Princess smirked slightly. "Four women with one man never wins either." She hold out her hand. "Four aces." Good day." She smiled happily. "Bring that last one in too."

Tenten entered the tent. Everyone was thinking looking into emptiness. No one answered any questions of what had happened inside. Should she be worried?

Princess and the maid looked at her very intensively. She waited. Something had happened inside but what? She was prepared for anything.

Blond girl was about to speak but blushed suddenly. Then she whispered something to her maids ear who nodded.

"Hime-sama wants to know…" Maid said with firm voice. "How was your night with Naruto-kun?"

"What?!" Tenten fell down. "Why you ask?" But girls blushing and maids faint nosebleed were enough answer. "Gosh… where should I begin… first of all he was THIIIS big!" She hold her hand over to gigantic lengths.

--

Naruto sneezed hardly.

"Bless you." Kibi said licking his bowl.

"Bless you." Ichiraku said too without knowing it. "Must be this training of yours. I think you're catching cold." He said while heating ramen for blond boy.

"Yeah right." He said and leaned back to the pole. "Someone must be spreading rumours about me. Its hard to be this popular."

Ichiraku laughed. "Glad to see you are back to your old self." He smiled. "Have you found your resolve?"

Naruto gulped down offered ramen. "Yes and no." He looked at sky. "But soon."

"Good. Then I can stop this delivery business and you can finally start visiting my stand again. Ayane has been missing you." Old cook packed his things.

"Really? Why?" Naruto wondered.

Kibi was about to attack him. _'Idiot! Just when you think he gets it he does exact opposite.'_ He licked his bowl. _'At least that man should understand…'_

"Of course he misses you!" Ichirakus said surprised. "You have always been like a little brother to her!"

Kibi fell down. "IDIOTS!!" He shouted back.

"What?" Naruto looked confused at fox.

"Did it say something?" Ichirakus asked looking curious.

"Nothing special." Naruto answered. "See ya."

"See ya." Old cook stood up. "Ill be back tomorrow for dinner. Work hard!"

Naruto threw his robe off and smirked. Kibi transformed to two tailed beast. "Against an opponent? Who this time?"

Blond boy smirked and bit his thump. Then quickly formed seal combination and hit the ground. "Summoning jutsu! Gamakichi!"

Giant frog appeared in front of them. It was high as Naruto was. "Yo, Naruto! Wasup?"

"Him?" Kibi looked disgust. "Off all your summons? You chose him?"

"Nice to see you too, fox." Frog said coldly. They had been fighting against each other from day one. But Gamakichi was the only frog that Naruto worked well with. They had been training together almost the whole three year time. "Glad to see you haven't yet died."

"You wanna fight?" Kibi growled angrily showing his teeth.

"Gladly." Orange frog said pulling a kunai from holder. "I was hoping to give mamma some birthday present. Fox fur coat should work just fine."

"Go to hell!" Kibi started to run.

"Stop!" Naruto yelled quickly and walked calmly between them. "Whats the problem here? This wont do! I cant work if my team doesn't go in sync!"

Both of them started to blame each other at same time. Blond boy didn't even intend to start follow their insults. He sighed. "This will be hard."

--

"Welcome! Welcome! What can we bring to you?" Ichirakus smiled to his new customers. The whole stand was full. Suddenly the girl group that had asked about Naruto had started to visit his stand time regularly. _'Trying to met up with Naruto I guess. To bad he isn't coming.'_ Old man smirked. Last thing the boy needed was some more girls mixing the soap even more. But even more man customers visited here so he didn't really complain. Even now he had his hands full.

"Damn. Its almost time." He sweared by himself. There were line all the way to the outside and he couldn't leave now. But Naruto was waiting him to come. Couldn't help it.

"Ayane! Come here for a minute." He shouted to backroom. Saya and Gogo were sitting in front and looked curious. They had started rotate their time here. So anyone would get fat from over eating. So they arrived in pairs.

"Yes, father?" Brunette woman asked smiling.

"Im busy now, so could you do me a favour." Old man asked looking very troubled.

"Sure, dad. What is it?" Ayane asked.

"Could you take that bag over to training ground seven." He said nodding over to plastic bag at side. "Drop it to the poles there and come back here soon as you can. Okay?"

"Sure… but isn't that training ground for ninjas only?" Young woman looked puzzled.

"Its okay. This is a delivery." Ichirakus said dibbing ramens in boiling water. "But just be careful. You never know what might happen."

All others, Misao included looked wondering to who Ayane was about to bring ramen to. Never before there had been delivery at Ichirakus.

"Okay, dad." Ayana smiled and grabbed plastic bag to her hands. "Im off!"

Ayane run though streets hurrying towards the training grounds. She hadnt been there for ages (as a teen she used to go and party with her friends there). She was curious to find out who it would be there waiting.

When she arrived to training ground seven at first she didn't find anyone. She saw three poles standing out from the ground. But no people.

Suddenly an explosion shook the ground so hard that Ayane fell down shrieking. When she could get hold of herself she heard sounds of battle. Battle of giants to be accurate. And then she saw it. Giant fox flying through the air. Four tails whipped air around it. Five giant frogs where kicking it to stomach. One after another. Sending it to fly higher and higher.

"W-what is this?" Ayane whispered unable to move. "Monsters!"

"Water release: Bullet technique jutsu!" Frogs made a hand seals as one and shot a balls made of water to foxes stomach.

Red furred fox fell down to the ground five feets away from Ayane. She couldn't move at all. Her body had failed her.

All five frogs surrounded him. Five replicas of same frog made another hand seals. "Fire release: Toad oil flame bullet jutsu!" Giant fountains of oil surrounded the two of them. Each frog grabbed an two giant kunais and hit them together. Five sparks emerged and fall over oil. Giant flames surrounded them. Ayane was not sure what was going on. She had just brought some ramen and now… She was surrounded by giant flames. She felt like suddenly everything was gigantic and herself so small.

Fox stood up and smirked.

"You have to do better than that." It spoke and whipped its tails. All four tail whipped air so hard, that all the flames went out and was about to throw her at the same time flying. Somehow she managed to stay on the ground by burring her fingers into the ground.

"Now I will have some nice frog-leg stew." Fox grinned.

Frogs hold kunais in their hand. "Comon and get over here you overgrown scarf!"

"STOP!!" Someone yelled around. A human voice. Familiar voice. "That's enough! I don't mind you killing each other but there someone who doesnt belong here! Back down!"

Fox looked to the woods and then he glared the frog. "You were lucky." His tails disappeared.

Ayane looked astonished when four tails suddenly disappeared and fox diminished in front of her eyes. Kibi stopped to two tailed form but was still glaring at frogs. Then four frogs disappeared in a puff and only one remained. It placed it kunais back to its holders and took a pipe from its pocket.

"W-w-what is happening around here?" Ayane whispered.

"Gomen, Ayane-neechan. It looks like my friends here played little too rough." Naruto appeared behind her.

"N-naruto?" She whispered while looking behind. "Whats going on here?"

"Ive been training few days now. I was about to start training with my team here-" He nodded over to fox and frog. "when they started to fight each other." He gave a small sigh. "Why cant you two just get along."

Neither of them answered. Only glared each other hostilely.

"Anyway," Blond boy smiled and reach out his hand. "I hope your okay."

Ayane was speechless. And it wasn't because two giants fighting each other but what she saw _now_. Naruto smiling and holding his hand towards her. Chest and stomach glowing from sweat. Firm muscles looked like teasing her. She felt like blushing when she took hand of Naruto who pulled her up. Was this really Naruto? Little boy who always called her: nee-chan? For certain reasons she wished it wasn't.

"You don't look okay? Did they hit your or what?" Blond boy asked looking at her.

Gamakichi and Kibi looked each other and sighed. Probably the only thing they both agreed.

"No no no no no no! Im fine. Thanks for asking." Ayane smiled feeling herself for a total idiot.

"Where's Ossan? I thought he would bring ramen like always? Did something happen?"

"No no! Nothing like that. It jus these girls visit our stand day after day and attract male customers and there was just so busy down there that my dad wanted me to bring these to you. So… here!" Ayane smiled and handed bag over. By a miracle it had survived unharmed in the middle of all this. Awkward silence fell between them.

"Hm… I don't mean anything weird but… shouldn't you be hurrying back to stand?" Boys asked looking though his bags contest.

"Why?" Brunette girl asked suddenly cold. "If you don't want me here-"

"Didn't you just said that there was busy?" Naruto asked looking up confused. "I thought if there's busy, shouldn't you be helping your dad with his work? Of course I don't mind if you stay here." He smiled and Ayane smiled back happily. "After all you are my Ayane-_neechan_." He said with zero ill intension. "Kibi, here's yours. Gamakichi, do you want any?"

"Noo… Im good." Frog looked disgust over the boiled food.

"Little froggy don't like it?" Kibi asked grinning. He was still holing his second tail so others could hear him.

Ayane was feeling like something had hit her. It had sounded like there had been strong emphasise in that suffix. _'Im like her BIGSISTER!?'_ She asked herself. But then when he looked how Naruto stated to choking down the ramen she had brought, she could clearly see that same boy again. She could still remember first time she had seen him. It seemed like ages ago.

"_Ayane! Hold the shop for a minute. I have to get something from a store." _

_Young girl, Ayane appeared from backroom and smiled happily. "Okay dad! Have a safe trip!"_

"_Im off." Ichirakus voice echoed trough the store. It had been a peaceful day. She had fun day at her school and enjoyed some time off with her friends. Now was her working time at her fathers ramen stand. _

_Of course there wasn't any customer at all. She sighed and looked bored. "Why there's no one here? Dads ramen is the best yet really few people ate it."_

_She turned around and decid__ed to enjoy a glass of water. Suddenly she heard someone jumping from ground and landing on chair. A customer!_

"_Welcome! What can I give to you?" She turned around but there wasn't anyone there. She looked around curiously. There wasn't a soul in the shop. "Must be my imagination." She thought out loud and turned around again._

"_Eehm! Excuse me… can I have some ramen?" Weak voice asked behind her. She turned around but there wasn't anyone there._

"_Okay! If this is a joke its not very funny! Come out now!" Ayane yelled angry._

"_This isn't a joke! This is a joke:" Young boy jumped from nowhere and landed on counter. Brunette girl could see a small boys bright yellow hair and bright blue eyes. Suddenly boy reached to his pocket and pull out something. "You have frog on your face." Boy said smirking._

"_No I don't!" Ayane yelled back. Who was this annoying little brat? Boy threw small toad to her face and laughed. "Yeek! Take it off! Take it off!" _

"_Now you do!" Boy laughed rolling on the counter. Frog jumped off and landed on Narutos hand. _

"_Nicely done Gero." Blond boy smiled and petted the little thing. _

"_That was mean!" Ayane yelled at him when finally caught up with her breath. _

"_You yourself called me a joke!" Boy said with blaming voice. "Its not nice to call other people by names."_

_Young girl realized that boy was right. "Your right. I apologise to you for calling you a joke. Do you have anything to say?" _

"_Yeah. I want some ramen." Boy smiled happily and waved his legs over the counter._

"_That's not it!" Ayane yelled trying to hold her angry face. "And get that frog out from here. No pets inside the stand." _

_Naruto took his frog, whispered something to its ear and let it run wild. It leaped out from the store. "Can I now have some ramen? I already had to get rid of my best friend." _

"_Your friend huh? That will make your human friends jealous." Ayane turned around and started to cook. She wasn't nearly as good as her father but she did okay ramen. And it should be enough for his cocky kid. She looked over her shoulder. Kid was still sitting on the counter but now he looked like ready to cry. "Where are your friends now, kid?" _

"_Don't have any." He answered looking away. "I only have Gero." _

_Ayane felt like terrible. Obviously she had just hit that boys soft spot. "Cheer up kid." She smiled trying to cheer him up. "Im sure you will find some friends soon enough."_

_Boy didn't answer._

"_What about your family? Your parents?" Ayane asked starting to feel little panicked. _

"_Don't have any." He answered again. "I only have Gero." _

_Brunette girl wanted to kill herself. "Im sorry." She whispered._

"_Why? Did you kill them?" Yellow haired boy asked still face to the door._

_She went numb. "I dese__rved that." She said trying to smile and walked behind him. "What's your name kid?"_

_Boy turned around looking surprised. Ayane could see that boy had six whisker-like marks on his face. "Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki."_

"_Im Ayane." She smiled and looked him to his eyes. "From now on Im your Ayane-neechan." _

"Ayane-neechan! Hello! Are you awake?" Present Naruto asked her looking worried.

"What? Oh yes. What you said again?" Ayane was brought back from her memories. She had just remembered why he kept calling her nee-chan.

"What were you thinking? You looked like you were far away." Blond young man said holding an empty bowl.

"I was just thinking past." Ayane smiled. "Time when we first met. Do you remember?"

Naruto looked her. "Yeah. It was time of Gero." He grinned slightly. "You thought I was playing a prank on you back then."

"How I was supposed to know that you were hiding under the counter?" She asked laughing.

"I wasn't!" Boy laughed back. "I was sitting on the chair. I only saw top of your head. You were short back then." He smiled to memory.

"By the way? What happened to Gero?" Ayane asked looking curious. "I don't remember seeing him for a while."

Naruto smiled. "He died next fall." He answered.

"Oh Im sorry!" Whitely dressed woman yelled. "I know how much he meant to you."

"Why? Did you kill him?" Naruto asked smiling to memory. "It was old. And sick. When colder nights came it passed away."

Ayane nodded. "You always had a thing for the frogs." She pointed to Gamakichi who was smoking a pipe. He hold out his hand making a victory sings for the fox.

"Yes. I guess I always had." Naruto smiled. "You remember when I covered the main street with toads? All city was in uproar for whole week."

Ayane laughed. "I do. You always had the way with the tricks." She stood up. "I guess I should head back now. Dad must be waiting for me already." She looked at boy and smiled. "As your big sister, its my duty to warn you."

"About what?" Naruto asked curious.

"Many of the girls in town has hots for you. I suggest you prepare yourself." She grinned starting quickly to resemble a devil. "But be sure that I won't accept just any bitch to my sister-in-law. So you better chose wisely."

Blond boy laughed shortly. "It'll be okay." He looked how Ayane walked away waving her hand to him.

After brake was over, Naruto looked over to his friends. "Okay, Gamakichi." He looked at giant frog. "I think you have done enough. But could you stay here for a minute?"

"Why? Want me to give you a backrub? Or do some pest control?" Orange frog asked glaring at red furred fox.

"Just stay here and make sure that neither of us die next." Blond boy said looking serious. "Im going to try my new Bijuu control jutsu. For five tailed Kibi."

"You are crazy." Was all, that big toad could say.

"But that makes things interesting." Kibi smirked. "Give the power to me. What could possibly go wrong?"

--

Tsunade was reading some reports when she heard it. Like gigantic explosion from training grounds. Her mind immediately yelled Narutos name.

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune yelled looking worriedly towards the training grounds. "There seems to be a lot of smoke coming from that direction."

"Is it training ground seven?" Hokage asked fearing the worst.

"Yes." Black haired girl whispered.

At that moment Tsunade jumped of the window and run towards the training grounds.

"What was that?" Saya asked looking towards great smoke pillar. "Did something happen?"

"Its coming from those training grounds." Asuka said uncaring. "Those ninjas. Always trying to make themselves noticed."

"I guess youre right." Saya said and turned away.

--

"What was that!?" Asked Kiba from Akamaru. He had been training at training ground 10 and had felt almost full force of the explosion. "Lets go check it out." He whispered and his dog answered barking and jumped forward. "I sure hope there were no people around here. They might be seriously hurt."

Akamaru barked agreeingly.

"Lets go!" They run through the forest. Then they caught up the scent. "This… is Naruto. And that fox. And someone else. Smells like… I don't know... sluggish… maybe?"

Dog barked strongly.

"Toad? Isn't that the same? What you mean there's a difference? Did you just call me an idiot?" Kiba rid his friend like a horse. They came to training ground seven and stopped at sight. There was nothing there. Only a gigantic crater. And some and dirt flying in the wind. Smell was making them feeling notions.

Then some ones appeared around him. They were masked ANBU black ops. They didn't look like happy to him – though it was really hard to tell because of those masks they wore.

"Were you the one who did this?" One of them asked.

"Do I look like that I could do this?" Kiba shouted back holding his nose. He was ready to throw up.

ANBUs looked each other and nodded. They were about to leave when new person appeared in front of them.

"You people! I want you to seal this area now! No one is allowed to enter without my permission!" Woman wearing green cloak shouted angrily. "Kiba, you and Akamaru leave for now. Come to my office later today. And don't speak anyone of this! Okay?!"

"Y-yes Hokage-sama." Dog boy nodded and left in a zip. "Scary woman." He whispered horrified of that woman voice and strength.

Tsunade looked at ANBU. "Wheres Naruto?" She asked looking around.

"Naruto? What you mean, Hokage-sama?" Soldiers looked around like idiots. "You mean Naruto Uzumaki?"

"No! I mean steamed fish! (word naruto mean steamed fish in English. took it up from internet) Of course Uzumaki, you idiots! Where is he!?"

"We don't know. Hokage-sama." ANBU soldiers answered. "That dog boy was only one here when we arrived."

"Then he must have left already…" Blond woman looked around. "Half of you scatter around this area and locate him. Others secure the perimeter. No outsiders without my express orders! Understood?"

"Yes! Hokage-sama!" Everyone shouted together and scattered around training ground seven.

Tsunade was about to start search him by herself when something landed on top of her head.

"Hellooo! Tsunade-samaaa. Can I have a snack?" Lazy happy voice said to her. She grabbed that thing to see that it was small yellow frog that smiled happily.

"You're one of the frogs summons…" Old woman realized when looking at thing. Frogs blue coat revealed it.

"Im Gamatatsu. How you doing, Tsunade-sama?" Yellow frog hold out his hand and smiled.

"What you want? Is there something happened to Naruto?"

"Naruto… Oh yeah…" Frog smiled while trying to remember something. "Gamakichi-niichan asked me to find you."

"Why?" Tsunade gulped down.

"Naruto-san and that walking handbag were unconscious and wounded badly." Gamatatsu said with little sad voice. "He wanted me to find you and tell you –"

"Why didn't you tell me sooner!?" Tsunade growled and was choking the little frog out of breathe. "Where are they now?"

"On their way to the hospital. That hurts!" Frog looked up to woman. "Can I have a snack now?"

"Go back to your world!" Old blond growled.

"Aah? Okay. Bye Tsunade-samaaa." And he disappeared with a puff.

Tsunade left moment and rushed towards the hospital. She hoped she wasn't too late.

When she arrived there, she found giant frog smoking a pipe in front of main doors. This must have been the Gamakichi-niichan. People coming from hospital looked at him worriedly and grossed. It wasn't normal frogs to be that big neither to be smoking a pipe.

"Yo! Tsunade-baachan." Big frog said when he noticed her. "Hes inside." He pointed his hand towards the hospital.

Hokage entered the hospital and rushed to emergency room. She could here people working there. She entered with a bang. All nurses and doctors looked at her surprised.

Tsunade didn't mind about them. On table there was Naruto unconscious holding fox in his lap. He was red from blood that was pouring out from all the wounds. He had several bruises, burns and cuts and she was sure, many internal damages.

"Status?" She asked throwing her robe off. "Someone call Shizune here now! Where is that Sakura when I need her…?" She complained when she started to mold chakra in her hand.

"He came here with several injuries. Cause unknown." Head doctor started to explain the situation. "Many of the ribs broken. His left hand is broken by the writs. Bit marks around his stomach and burns all over him. We have given him painkillers and antibiotics but we are not sure he will make it-"

"HE WILL!!" Tsunade yelled. "He will survive! No buts! So everyone get your hands on him and start healing! You people prepare to the surgery. We are going to save this boys life and do it now."

At that moment Shizune entered room wearing white outfit. "Im ready, Tsunade-sama."

"Good." Woman said quickly. "We will operate him now. Get ready! Some one get that damn fox off him!"

"We have tried but he won't let go." Nurse explained. "He grabs it more tightly and we are afraid to cause any more damages-"

Tsunade leaned towards Narutos ear.

"Naruto..." She whispered. "You understand that if you don't let go of Kibi now, I cant help you. You will die. Don't worry. I will take care of him. Nothing will happen to him." He took hold of his arm and raised it. "Shizune." She said and black haired woman hurried to remove little fox.

Suddenly hand grabbed Tsunade by her arm. "T…na…e-…an…" Naruto whisperd." …hat… a… romise…" He lost his consciousness.

Blood covered Kibi opened its eyes. Its eyes message was clear.

"You!" Old blond pointed one of the young doctors. Young woman who had purple hair. "Your new. Don't need you. Take care of this fox."

"Yes. Hokage-sama." Doctor rushed to take little fox from black haired woman who hurried to help in the operation.

"Make sure it survives." Tsunade gave a warning look to her. "Your holding very important friend to this man. Better remember that."

"Y-yes, Hokage-sama." Doctor answered.

--

Doctor was in her office. She had made bed for little fox and was now operating it. She couldn't help her feeling that she had no respect. She had been top of her class in med school. Even had a promise to be a medic-nin but lack of stamina and other abilities had denied her that. Now she was healing a fox! A fox that wasn't even a person. And that old hag dared to threaten her. It made her angry.

But when she looked down on little guy, she couldn't help herself. She molded some chakra and started healing process. Even it seamed it didn't actually needed it. She was amazed how fast it wounds healed. But just to be safe, it tied everything in bandages and gave him some painkillers while talking to it some sweet-talk.

"That's it. Good boy. You're a good, cute boy. Lets take you to that bed. There you can rest now. There."

"So his alright now?" Asked voice behind her.

"Yes." Doctor smiled. "Its amazing. Wounds heal practically by itself…" She turned around and shrieked. Giant frog was standing outside looking inside the window. Her office was on first floor but frog looking inside was a bit too much. "Monster!" She shouted.

Gamakichi looked behind his back. "Where? You mean that fox? Yeah, he is. But cant help it."

"Not him! You!" Doctor shouted horrified. "You are almost big as humans! Hows that possible? And you talk? Explain now!"

"Haven't you ever before seen a summon?" Frog asked amused.

"Summon?" Doctor repeated. "You mean those ninja pets?"

"Yeah… you could call us pets." Gamakichis eye twitched annoyed.

Awkward silence fell to the room.

"Why are you here?" She finally asked.

"Oyabins orders." It answered. "Names is Gamakichi." It raised hand to shake. She didn't answer. Instead she took a couple steps back. "How's the patient?"

"Oyabin? Whose orders exactly?" Woman asked afraid of more frogs appearing.

"That boy who is in surgery now. He told me to look after that fur ball so I did. Who are you?" He asked.

"So you are _that_ boys summon." Then her attitude changed. "Im Fuuka. Fuuka Sano. I specialize cardiology and cardiac surgeon. Nice to meet you." She bowed.

**SUBMIT A REVIEW. THANK YOU.**


	10. First mission in long time

A/N: Hello again! Hope your enjoying this story. It keeps continuing.

A/N: I think Asuma and Kurenai fit for each other. Kurenai herself is too old for Naruto harem if you ask me so I gave her to someone who is known to like her.

Disclaimer: Dont own Naruto

Review please.

Enjoy!

**Tenth chapter: First mission in long time**

"No thanks." Frog said suddenly after a while.

"What you mean?" Doctor asked surprised.

"I don't read magazines that much." Gamakichi explained while picking his nose.

"It means Im a heart specialist!" Fuuka yelled annoyed.

But frog wasn't listening. It was more interested in fly that was flying over him.

"Don't tell me you are going to catch it with your tongue." Purple haired woman said disgust of idea.

Gamakichi grabbed the little insect with his hand. "Of course not! It would be like hunting a rabbit with bazooka." Then he threw it inside to his mouth and gulped it down "Delicious."

"You mind." Fuuka said looking away.

"Is the fur ball going to be okay?" Gamakichi asked looking at bed. "It would be _sooo_ sad if he died."

Kibi opened his eyes and growled quietly.

"It'll be fine. Id be worried of your master, if you ask me." She said looking at sealing. She leaned back and raised her legs to the table.

"I called him Oyabin (Boss)! He's not my master!" Frog said twitch in his eye. "There's a clear difference."

"Anyhow…" Woman said bored. "His chances of survival are next to nothing. You should start to look for new 'oyabin' just in case."

"Why you say so?" Orange toad asked looking curious.

"I saw his injuries. Only a miracle could save him. No human can stand that level and damage and live to tell about it." Purple haired doctor yawned. "I had hoped that his heart would be in some sort of trouble. I could have chance to show my skills. But then I was thrown out to look after that fox."

Kibi raised weakly looking and shaking but revealed its teeth. Gamakichi stopped him by raising his hand. He was at least angry as fox but didn't show it. "You don't seem that worried." He pointed to the doctor.

"Why should I?" Fuuka asked coldly. "I don't know him. I don't even know his name. Never met him and never will." Then a thought came to her. "I wonder why Hokage-sama acted so… motherly. She even called a Shizune-senpai to work."

Frog and fox looked at each other knowingly. "Who knows." Orange toad muttered. "Anyway, is that fox now ready to go?"

Woman looked boringly at him and then little thing. "Why? You want to eat it or something?"

"Yeeyh!" Gamakichi coughed in turn disgust. "I will take him then," Giant tongue flew through the room and tied little fox's neck.

"Yaaah!" Lady doctor screamed surprised when little fox flew across the room and landed on frogs mouth. Only head was out anymore. And it seemed to be out cold. Pain was too sudden to even for Kyuubi No Kitsune to handle.

"Well… see ya." Gamakichi mumbled fox in his mouth and jumped up and disappeared.

"Crazy." Was only thing Fuuka could say. "Crazy. This whole thing is crazy."

--

Naruto opened his eyes. First thing he could notice that comfortable and cosy bed of hospital room. Next thing he noticed that he was in full body bandages. Next was warm ball over his stomach.

"Yo. Finally waking up I see." He looked to his side. Shikamaru was sitting on a chair. He was wearing his chunin vest. He still holded his hair up making his head resemble a pineapple and looked so bored as always. "You're such a drag. I hear you are back in town and see you first time in hospital." Naruto heard clicking sound and looked over his body. Shikamaru was playing shogi by himself like always.

"Hey, Shikamaru." Naruto said weakly and raised himself to sit. His whole body ached from movement. Kibi was sleeping peacefully in his lap. "Did you happen to see a… giant frog?"

"Yeah. He came yesterday carrying that fox and dropped it to bed and left." Pineapple head answered. "Was that your summon?"

Blond boy nodded weakly. "How many days I've been out?"

"Two only." Boy told him while moving another peace. "I heard something like you had caused little fuss at training grounds." He looked intensively and smiled his slight smile.

Naruto nodded smiling too. "Our training went little bad." He smiled and petted his friend. Fox opened his eyes and yawned.

"Sleeping princess wakes." Kibi looked at him.

"That fox hadn't moved at all for last two days." Shikamaru told him. "And he always growled to everyone who tried to come closer. Nurses and doctors alike."

"Yeah… it does that a lot. Kibi likes to take care of me with his own way. How come you are still here?" Blond boy asked from black haired one.

"Don't know." Shikamaru shrugged. "But its just too much trouble to think so I just enjoy peace here."

Naruto hold out his hand. I was in bandages separating his fingers from others.

"Wanna play shogi?" Shikamaru asked moving board. "Playing alone isn't that much fun. I want to see how much you have evolved during your training?"

Blond boy nodded tired and landed his feet to ground. It heart like hell but he didn't let it show.

'_He covers his feelings more now.' _Young genius made a mental note.

While playing Black haired chunin realized other thing too. Naruto had gotten smarter. He had expected easy win, maybe some refreshing challenge but soon as Naruto let go of second peace he had to start thinking!

"What happened during these years?" Hospitalized guy started to chatter. He maybe enjoyed shogi, but it was just too… boring.

"Nothing special…" Shikamaru answered. "Chouji grows wider, Ino has turned a total bitch, Asuma-sensei and Kurenai-sensei hit it on.

"Really? Had no idea those two had something in common." Naruto said looking a bit surprised.

"So…" Pineapple head looked at his opponent. "How was the legendary Sannin? Learned any new moves?"

Naruto didn't answer for a while. He had gotten stuck and in game. Then he moved one peace ahead. "You mean Ero-sennin? Sure. Couple moves. But most of my training was based on my charka control."

"Are you still after Sasuke?" Black haired boy asked moving another peace.

"Of course." Blond answered started to think.

"Move chariots three pace forward." Kibi advised him quietly. He had been the one teaching Naruto the ways of the shogi. Boy had been doing great until now. Little advice would not hurt. It would only spice things up and create some drama if lucky.

Naruto did without questioning. "I won. What have you been doing these years? It seems to me like you have starting to get too lazy on yourself."

Door was opened by very angry looking woman. She rushed to them and gazed angrily towards the one sitting on bed. "So… you're wake. Thank you for watching him Shikamaru. You may go now. Shikamaru…"

Ghost-like genius hovered out of room – first into toilet before getting the door right.

"What happened to him?" Tsunade asked looking amazed.

"I guess I broke him." Naruto answered and tried to rise up. Old blond run to him and pushed him hardly down. "You stay in bed!"

"But Im all better already! You don't need to worry about me. Really!"

Tsunades eyes looked suddenly worried. "Naruto, what happened? What caused that explosion? Almost everything at that training ground was destroyed. Only few trees and old training poles."

"What about my clothes?" Naruto asked worried. "I really don't have seconds with me…"

"Clothes can come later!" She snapped to him. "Now you tell me everything I want to know, how that happened?" Hokage took seat to next bed and looked at him.

But everything he could to give her was a shrug. "Don't really know… I used my new sealing technique but at some point… chakra started to fly all around and causing small explosions." Then he remembered. "Do you know anything that happened?" He asked from the fox.

But it only shook his head. "When I get my fifth tail my head goes blank. Next thing I know was when that frog carried us to the hospital."

"Kibi doesn't know either." Naruto translated.

"And you trust him?" Hokage asked looking angry. "To Kyuubi No Kitsune?"

"More than any other." Blond boy answered while hugging the little thing.

Tsunade sighed. "Tell me everything. I mean everything. From day one to last thing you remember."

Naruto coughed. "I was born 10th of October fifteen years ago-" Fist landed to the wall next to him. It made a hole so he could see to his neighbours looking stunned. "Our basic idea was to train until…" He started to explain his story fast.

--

"Hey Shikamaru! Wasup." Asuma Sarutobi asked smoking cigarette between his lips. He looked at his young pupil who didn't answer. "Shikamaru? What has happened."

"Asuma-sensei?" Shikamaru whispered. Then he stood up. "Lets play shogi! Now!"

"What?" Asuma asked surprised. "Shogi?"

"Please! Its important! I can't be that stupid. Something must have happened." Shikamaru muttered while pulling his sensei to nearest shogi table.

--

"And then I went out." Naruto ended his story. "Next thing I know is that Shikamaru is sitting in a chair next to me."

Tsunade had heard and registered every single detail. She stood up and walked over to window. "I have not much experience on seals. That was always Jirayas art." She looked worried. "So I don't know what that means. But I can tell that isn't anything good." She turned around. "Naruto, I will order you not to use higher tail numbers at all. Not until you have been fully inspected by that pervert."

"Ero-sennin? But who knows when he's back." Blond boy said looking annoyed. "Kibi is a great part of my fighting style. I can't work fully without it."

"Im not asking you to stop using it." Woman said. "Im only forbidding you to give any more power. You said it can transform one time by itself?"

Naruto nodded.

"So we understand each other?"

He nodded. "So, Im off now." Tsunade walked to door. "You will stay in hospital until I say so. No objections. I will have a nurse visiting every four minutes." She raised her fingers up. "If I get call from them…" She didn't finish her sentence. Only closed the door behind her.

"Cranky as ever." Naruto sighed and lied down. Suddenly there was knock on the door.

"Come in." He said wondering who might be coming. Lady doctor wearing her white coat with purple hair entered room. Naruto couldn't remember her being around last time. She must be new. "Hello. So… you are doing tours today?"

She didn't answer. Only walked to him and started to examine him. "Amazing!" Was only she could whisper. "You should be dead!"

Boy felt like something hitting him. "That's not very nice." He tried to smile.

"Shut up!" Fuuka said swiftly and continued examining him. "Ribs are almost completely healed… burns left only 35... Scar from surgery… healed nearly completely." She stood back. "I've never seen such an interesting specimen.

"Excuse me…miss?" Blond boy tried to stop her but she only raised her hand.

"Im doctor, you are a patient. No further introduction needed."

"But- What are you doing with that scalpel!?" Naruto felt sudden danger around him.

She looked annoyed. "If you must know, Im doing some research. Now be quiet so I can look inside you."

"What? Hey! Wait-!"

"Doctor Sano! What are you doing!?" Nurse in her pink outfit entered room looking horrified. Naruto felt relieved of another person to show up. "Didn't Hokage-sama reminded you never again doing you 'research' with living patients?" Purple haired woman looked angry but put her scalpel back inside her robe.

"I didn't do anything yet." She sulked.

"And you better not!" Nurse shouted angry. "He's one of greatest ninja of the village and is under direct care of Hokage-sama!" She smiled quickly to him who blushed of all compliments.

"Like I care." Doctor said looking away.

"But we do! And if we found out he has even little scratch on him, you can bet your small ass that Hokage-sama will hear it and kick your ass. That is… if there's anything left from us. And you remember what happened last time?"

Fuuka paled little. She run out but gave last glance to Naruto. Looked said clearly: _'This inst over'_ That made him very uneasy.

Nurse looked after her but quickly turned and smiled at him widely. "If you need _anything_ we are ready to help to the _last_. Just press that little button on next to you. We will helpwith _everything._" She winked quickly and closed the door.

Naruto wasn't sure witch was scarier. Nurse or a doctor.

--

"So that how it was…" Asuma grinned after Shikamaru had explained. He tried all his might not to laugh. But he failed. "You lost in shogi to Naruto!" He laughed and kept hitting his leg.

"Its not funny." Shikamaru looked away. "But he has changed more than just grow some height."'

"What you mean?" Smoking man asked.

Black haired boy made a circle with his fingers. "Don't know. Gosh. This so troublesome. I always thought Naruto as complete idiot. Now after few years of training he has won me in shogi. I have to think about it."

"But first… could you move a piece. I have a date tonight." Asuma said looking at his watch.

"Date? Such a drag. I cant imagining myself spending time with some women all day just so we can look each other." He moved piece.

Smoking man blow out great cloud with a sigh. "I had hopped that you could have gotten over that attitude of yours. When you hit your puppetry." Then a thought came to him. _'I need somehow make him more social or he will never change. Maybe a blind date? Could it work?'_

"Asuma-sensei. You are thinking something devious aren't you?" Chunin asked from his jonin instructor.

--

Naruto concentrated and molded some chakra to his left hand. Bright blue ball was flooding over his hand.

"You are using it too much!" Kibi barked angrily. "And the shape is all wrong! Are you trying to make me angry?"

"I don't need to try." He muttered himself and did as he was told. Ball started to change shape. It was divided to eight slices.

"You are still using too much of it!" Kibi sighed. They were still in hospital but Naruto had already undone all his bandages. His clothes had been in the room all the time so he had dressed them on. It had been interesting in hospital. In a way. Tsunades ordered 'observations' were so regular that he expected Baa-chans orders been strict. Kibi gave out a sigh when he mention this to him. And it was nice training to avoid that crazy doctor who was interested in him like hungry cat. You could drive her away but she only returned claws sharpened. Or knives in this case.

But he had enough of it all after two days.

In darkness of night he sealed door to the room with a paper seal and run away from window. Kibi was lying over his shoulders. His could hear nurse struggling with door. Fox looked over his shoulder.

"I only have about five minutes before Baa-chan hears of this…" He stopped like had just run to the wall.

"What?" Kibi asked. "Keep moving or…"

"Naruto." Tsunade was sitting on roof in front of him and drinking sake. "You really make me sad."

"Really?" Blond boy asked. "How did you-"

"Know you were leaving tonight?" Old blond asked amused. "Naruto… no matter how you grow, changes clothes or even how you act. You will always be that little annoying brat in orange jumpsuit." She smirked and looked at moon. "Want some?"

Naruto sit down next to her and took a bottle. Kibi jumped to his lap and rolled to a ball.

"I was expecting a beating." He said looking at moon.

"I was considering it." She answered.

--

Next day at assignment office Naruto was standing holding a piece of paper. "B-rank mission?" He looked to woman. "Are you serious?"

"You were expecting a… double S-rank mission involving Akatsuki, Sasuke and Orochimaru?" Tsunade asked looking angry. She had hoped that Naruto at least had grown up enough to accept mission when given.

"There is one? Okay. I take it." Naruto offered paper back. Kibi laughed. "I know double S is bit hard but-"

"Naruto!" Iruka yelled angry. "Have you grown up at all?" His scar looked ugly as always.

"No humour at all." Blond boy whispered while looking again piece of paper. "But this mission is simple enough to some rookie genin."

All eyes looked at him intensely. "And I know Im a genin but are you sure, you want send me to some bodyguard mission? Who is this guy anyway?"

"Name is Shiro Toujiro. And Im not a guy." Angry looking young woman with short pure white hair entered room. She wore black t shirt emphasised her white hair and little pale skin. In her left arm there was black flame tattoos. She wore short schoolgirl-style skirt. She had covered her hands with black leather gloves. "What is this?" She walked to him and watched up and down. "I asked a ninja. Not some pretty boy with a pet!"

Naruto looked away after to comment so she wouldn't see him blushing. He could feel others laughing in secret. _'What is this? She probably only joking around! Get yourself together, Naruto-sama!' _"Well… if it makes you feel any better, you are a beautiful yourself." He smiled to him politely.

Everyone else in the room started to grin. Expect that white haired girl. She blushed hard and grinned angry and started to shout. "What is this? I want some other ninja! Some who is capable of protecting me!"

Weird feeling run trough Hokages chest when she looked at the two of them. She shook it off. "Shiro-san, I know that Naruto here doesn't look like much. But I can sure you, he is one of the best shinobi in this village."

"Then why is he still only a genin?" White haired girl asked looking at him. "I heard himself saying that."

Naruto started to explain. "That's because I think its useless to take chunin exams-" He stooped when large killing intent emerged inside that room. "Anyway, Shiro-chan-" White haired girl hit him to face sending him flying to his back.

"Don't call me 'chan' asshole!" Were her last words before she stormed out of the room.

Tsunade sighed. "I guess youre right. This mission is not for you. Shizune, give some other mission to him. Some other B-rank if there is."

"I guess Narutos personality just doesn't match up with everyone." Iruka sighed scratching his scar.

"Wait!" Naruto stopped them rubbing his face. "I will take this one."

"What?" Tsunade looked at him. "But you didn't want this one?" Her eyes narrowed. "Did it change when you find out customer was a girl?"

"I wasn't ever actually declined from this mission." Blond boy rose. "I was only making a _note_ that some other mission could be better." He picked paper up. "So… why does she need a security around her?"

Tsunades eyes narrowed. "Naruto… you are making me feel two things."

"Huh?" Blond boy looked back up.

"Either very proud." Old blond said. "Or very terrified."

"Terrified? Of what?" Naruto asked gulping suddenly.

"That you have become _full_ apprentice of that hentai Jiraya." Hokage said after a minute.

"That's not it!" Blond boy yelled. "Im curious. Why is she targeted? Even though I can understand killers reason. That personality…"

"Hokage-sama-" Iruka spoke up. "I think we should give this one to Naruto. It should be no problem to him. He will need to adjust himself to missions and I believe this would work just fine."

"Thanks, Iruka-sensei." Naruto smiled.

"And we don't have any other suitable missions. Not at least B-ranking ones." Shizune added worriedly. "Only remaining solo missions are either A or S. All others require a team."

"Looks like you win today, Naruto." Hokage answered sighing. "But if I hear even one complaint of perverted acts, you will suffer like all perverts do when comforting me."

"Don't worry. I heard the story of Ero-sennins near-death-experience." He smiled. "And don't worry yourself. I promise that any of my perverted acts will ever reach your ears."

Silence fell around them when everyone looked at him for a moment.

"Wait!" Naruto started to correct himself. "That didn't come out right!"

"Anyway!" Tsunade yelled over him. "Shiro or to be correct, Hanashiro Youjiro, is heiress of Youjiro clan."

"Youjiro clan? That great civilian clan that resides inside Konoha?" Naruto asked looking at her.

Blond woman nodded. "There has been already several attempts on her life. Started a week ago. First one was at the restaurant where she works. While she was cleaning kitchen after work, fire started almost killing her. She got away unharmed. Second one was at her home. Gas pipe explosion. Again unharmed. Third one was at festival, loose cart almost crushed her."

"Those sound more like unlucky accidents than assassin attempts to me." Boy looked confused.

"We thought so too until she told about fourth incident. When a robber appeared he first told her to give all her money and jewellery. She threw her wallet to his feet but he ignored it. He only charged forward holding a knife." On of assistants read the report. "Luckily she was able to fight robber of until a civilian police officer arrived at seen and robber escaped without any more clues."

"That does sound fishy." Naruto nodded. "Is there anymore things I should know?"

"Yes, she has disowned her family name half a year ago and lives now on little village outside of Konoha." Another assistant explained.

"So… my job is…?"

"To follow her 247 until the attacker is found and the reason behind it." Tsunade cut chase short. "Until now we have used ANBU units to patrol but we are afraid that she will need more protection."

"Leave it to me." Naruto nodded. "By the way, who conducts the investigation?"

"Me." Shikamarus voice appeared behind him. He had just entered the room. "Hey Naruto. Nice to see you finally out."

"Thanks. So you will do Shiro-chans investigations." Blond boy asked.

Another boy nodded.

"You will be in one team even though you work separately." Tsunade told them. "While Naruto protects her, Shikamaru will dig around and find anything useful. Naruto, because both her work and home have been destroyed, she must live with you until then. Can you do that, _without_ molesting her?"

"You know, Baa-chan your jokes sometimes hurt really much." Naruto looked at her angry.

"Naruto…" Old blond started again her eye twitching.

"Okay okay okay! Its not a problem." He said looking away. "Was everything here or…"

"I will come by and ask her some questions later on." Shikamaru explained his hands inside pockets. "So stay on sight please. It would be too troublesome to look around for you."

"I guess I take my leave now then." Naruto waved his hand. "Shikamaru, lets finish this quickly so we can enjoy another game of shogi."

Black haired boy went suddenly plank and pale when blond boy stood out from office leaving ghost-like Shikamaru with Hokage and her assistants.

"So… this is Hanashiro Youjiro." Blond boy started looking serious. His hair run wildly in the wind. He had removed his headband. "Looks like easy case to me."

Kibi yawned. "This is a waste of our time. Why did you excepted this one so easily? Or do you like girls with spice in them?"

"Maybe." Naruto smirked quickly. "But anyway, Im little bored and this seems nice entertaining."

"Your calling me an 'entertaining', Asshole!?" White haired girl stood in front of them. "I thought I said; I wanted a real ninja!"

Narutos eye twitched. "Im a real ninja, believe me." He hold out his hand to shake hers. "We had rough start so lets try again. Im Uzumaki Naruto and ill be your bodyguard for next few days. Yoroshiku."

But Shiro only look away angry. "I want to make few things clear, I don't want you in my face. If you have to protect me, do it behind me. Don't bother me or anyone I speak to, don't start tasting my food or anything and IM NOT MOVING BACK AT MY PARENTS!!"

Blond boy stood back. "Okay… I have no idea what you meant by that but okay." Then he smiled. "But I will make few things straight, I didn't ask for this mission. It was given to me."

"Bullshit!" Kibi shouted even no one else understood. "Pervert! Pervert! Blond pervert here! Sound the pervert alert!"

"Shut up." Naruto looked annoyed. "I protect you with my own way. If you don't like it, I can always tie you up and carry where I like it." He smiled kindly. "So, would you like to be carried or walk?"

Shiro looked away angry and started to walk. Naruto sighed and followed her downstairs.

--

Tsunade was looking at distancing figures weird feeling over her.

"Tsunade-sama." Shikamaru coughed after recovering. "I think you should know something I already know about this case."

Old blond turned around and looked at him. "Yes?"

"I heard a rumours that Shiro-san has many times been asked to return back to his family." He explained lazily. "I also know that she was engaged just before leaving the family."

Tsunade thought it for a moment. "Is that all you have?"

"So far, yeah." Shikamaru nodded. "But I do consider placing more guards than just one."

Old blond sighed. "I can't do that. All genin teams have already on move and I have a pile of missions to hand out before end of the day. I could only give this to you because you need to stay in village to prepare for chunin exams."

Shikamaru sighed.

"Don't say word 'drag' again." Tsunade warned him.

"What about Naruto? Will he be entering to the exams?" Black haired boy asked.

At the same time two voices said: "Yes." and "No." Everyone looked around to see Kakashi sitting in corner reading his book.

"What you mean 'no'? How long have you been there?" Tsunade demanded from white haired jonin.

"Five pages." He answered. He used his own clock system where time was divided between books, chapters, pages, lines, words and letters. And this made everyone very annoyed. "He self said so. And I have to agree, 'Nibansannin' sound a lot better title than chunin."

"Nibansannin?" Everyone asked together. "What's that?"

"He didn't tell you? Its his own made title for him, Sasuke and Sakura." One eyed man answered.

"He thinks them as 'second three people?" Tsunade asked angry. "Who that brat think he is?!"

"I think the title is very fitting." Kakashi cut her off.

"Why?"

"Think about it? Sasuke is apprentice of Orochimaru." Names made everyone inside room to harden their expressions. "Sakura is yours. And Naruto is apprentice of Jirayas."

"But you are forgetting that there has been other ninjas before them! Like Yondaime, Anko and me!" Shizune yelled angry while holding Tonton who was equally angry. "Or are you saying we weren't good enough?"

"Minato-sensei if someone would have deserved that title." Kakashi admitted remembering his old teacher. "But none of you had the same jonin instructor like the Sannin had Sandaime. Or Nibansannin had me."

Everyone looked at him amazed.

"And those three are bound to be known. I can tell." White haired man smiled under his mask.

"So he won you over by using your vanity, huh?" Tsunade looked very angry. Blood vessels on her forehead looked like they were ready to explode. "That doesn't have anything to do with chunin exams!"

"Nothing really. But this way you can give him a chance to gain something by himself rather than you placing them to his hand." Jonin pointed out.

He had made a point. Tsunade had to admit it She sighed. "What else can I do? Others must recognise him before we can usefully use him."

"That's your problem." Kakashi said hastily. "I was just dropping by to ask some work."

Tsunades look made him gulp.

"I think I come back another time." And with that he disappeared.


	11. Protector of Whiteflower

A/N: Nothing to report today. Expect this was originaly part of ch 10 but I cut it half. I prefer keep chapters around 5000 words.

A/N: Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I Dont own Naruto

Review please.

**Eleventh chapter: Protector of the Whiteflower **

Ichiraku served another cup of ramen to his best customer. "I heard that you were in the hospital?"

"I was but I was discharged." Naruto said while eating.

"I see… but would you mind explain, who is this?" Old man smiled to young girl with pure white hair. Her tomboyish look was interesting. She looked like was ready start yelling.

"Oh this? This is Shiro-chan. Shiro-chan, this is Ichiraku-ossan." Blond boy introduced them to each other.

"Im not any fucking 'chan'!" Shiro yelled angrily. Ichirakus looked at her daughter and smirked. "Are you finished?"

"What? I just finished my second bowl! And you haven't even touched yours." He said to his companion. "Keep them coming Ossan!" He smiled to cook. "Ayame-neechan, can I have glass of water?" White haired girl looked at her food and gave in to growing hunger.

"Sure. But shouldn't you two get going already?" Young waitress smiled at Shiro. "I mean, your date looks like she's ready to kill you."

Both of them spat all the food out. "What!? Like I would go out with a guy like this?" Shiro shouted angrily to her.

"I was wrong?" Ayame looked little embarrassed. Though most of embarrassment was because she was covered in noodles. "Silly me."

"Sorry Nee-chan." Naruto tried to smile. "You startled me."

"Dad, Im going to shower. Ill come back soon enough." And with that she disappeared.

"Your big sister is quite touchy case isn't she?" Shiro asked looking at Naruto.

He shrugged not knowing should she correct her or just nod.

"I guess." He said gulping his bowl empty. "Lets get going then." He stood up. "Kibi."

Fox jumped to over his shoulder.

"Here." He gave Ichiraku money. "Tell Nee-chan sorry for me."

"Sure thing son." Ichirakus smirked.

"See ya." Naruto walked away Shiro next to him.

"So? Where you want to go next?" He asked holding his stomach. "God that was some good ramen…" He muttered to himself.

"I didn't want to go there in first place, you idiot!" White haired girl yelled.

"Naruto-kun!" Familiar voice yelled behind them. A group of girls run towards them. "Its been a while." Saya smiled to him.

"Saya… wasn't it? Yes it has." Naruto bowed politely. "Sorry but I have been training very hard."

Kibi jumped over to Saya and licked her face. "That tickles!" All other girls looked extremely jealous of her.

"Kibi!" Naruto yelled angrily but he only grinned. He had been bored and decided to spice things up little.

"Its okay, Naruto-kun." Black haired girl hugged little fox. "This little cute guy can lick me all he wants." She spoke with frightening 'baby-voice'. Then she looked over to Shiro. "Im sorry! Were you on a date?" She made the most superficial smile.

This made Shiro almost hit her but Naruto tackled her quickly. "No. This is Shiro-chan. I got a mission to guard her."

"I can understand that." Saya looked down to the ground on the lying girl. "I wonder why that kind of girl hadn't been put to jail yet? I mean, look at those tattoos! Soo tastless."

"You want to peace of me, bitch?" Shiro asked rising up.

"Im sorry girls but I must be going." Naruto grabbed her by the waist and jumped over to roof. "Bye."

Girls looked stunned when Naruto carried her away. The little fox looked like sighing and jumped on ground. Then he leaped to same roof and followed them.

"What was that?" Asuka asked from speechless girls.

--

Naruto almost fell off the roof when hard punch threw him back. They had run away from centre of the village to edges. One nice, high building.

"How the hell do you dare first tackle me, and then grab me like some peace of meat!? Asshole!" Shiro shouted angrily.

"You know… you're always angry. Why is that?" Naruto asked. "You have a pretty face, try using it from time to time."

This earned him another punch.

Kibi sighed. Those two… either they end up married or kill each other. He was betting on marriage.

"There's a smile for you." She looked angry and hold her fist up.

"Are you a kunoichi? You hit almost hard as my friend." Naruto asked rubbing his face.

Slowly one finger straightened from fist. "Yeah. And this is my ninja ability! Its 'Fuck-off-asshole jutsu'. White girl looked around. "Take me down."

"No." Naruto smirked and leaned back. "This is good place to rest."

Shiro looked down. It was way too high for her to try jumping and all other buildings were too far off too. And there was now doors or other ways down. She looked back on her 'guardian'. "Your not great ninja are you?"

"Im not?" Naruto asked narrowing his eyes. "I remember that when next assassin comes and walks your path."

Shiro blushed. "Why are you such a jerk? Isn't your job to protect me?"

Naruto raised and looked up to her. "I cant protect a person who doenst agree on terms." He said shrugging. "All we _can_ do is wait that assassin appears. But until then, you must act like you care of your life."

"I care of my life." White haired girl said almost with childish tone.

"Then sit down and enjoy the wind." Naruto smiled.

Shiro sighed and sit down.

"Why you disowned your family name?" Blond boy asked quickly.

Girl looked him quickly. "I hated it." She answered suddenly weakly. "Being from a noble family. My life was all controlled. From my morning to evening and even the nights. No life what so ever. I got last of it when my 'fiancée' appeared."

"Your encaged?" Naruto surprised.

"Of course not, idiot!" Shiro answered. "I run away from Konoha, took new name and started to live by myself. Everything started finally work out when suddenly this happened." He leaned to her kneels. "Maybe I should just return to my family."

Naruto touched her shoulder. "If you want to."

Shiro looked him confused and gulped. "How does it feel?" She asked. "To have normal life? To live with your parents and have caring big sister who looks after you." He could see a small tier on her face. "How does it feel to have a normal family?"

"Don't know." Naruto answered looking at clouds. "I was an orphan."

"Then why…?"

"Ichiraku-ossan and Ayame-neechan are the closet thing I have for family." He told her who looked surprised. "My parents died when I was a baby and have lived almost all my life alone. I was ignored by all others. Kids refused to play with me, parents glared at me." He started to pet his friend. "I joined the academy but never gained any real friends. I was always the joke among others."

Shiro started to feel bad of herself. She had her life but it wasn't that bad. She had at least parents, younger sister and brother. Her relatives and friends always with hear and helping her.

Then suddenly boy smiled. "But I wasn't really never alone. When I was four, I started to visit Ichirakus almost daily. I gained a father and big sister. Joined academy and gained big brother, Iruka-sensei. Third Hokage visited me from times to times giving me a grandfather. Konohamaru who became my little brother. I got into team 7 and gained my brother Sasuke and uncle Kakashi-sensei."

When he looked up to the sky and his bright eyes shined, Shiro started to feel weird. Naruto continued.

"Then came the chunin exams and I met Ero-sennin." He laughed.

"Ero-sennin? Whos that?" Shiro asked amused of the funny name.

"Jiraya of the Sannin." Blond boy explained.

"Ive heard of him!" White haired girl yelled amazed. "He is said to be old team-mate of Hokage-sama and great ninja."

"Both true but to me his hes a perverted godfather." Naruto smiled. "And my sensei."

"You were trained by one of the legendary Sannin? Really?" She looked him up and down. "Its really hard to tell. You don't look so much."

Blond boy felt like something hitting him. "Really?" He asked laughing nervously. "I guess not."

"Whos your mother then?" Shiro asked looking at him. "You didn't mention a mother?"

"I thought it was obvious." He smiled. "Tsunade-baachan." He smiled and looked at Hokage tower.

"You call the fifth Hokage 'Tsunade-baachan'?" She tried hardly to keep her composure. "You must be crazy. I heard she kills people from less."

"I guess I m." Naruto laughed. "But when others call her 'Hokage' and see that amazing strength, title of 'legendary Sannin', great healing skill, I see that drunk old hag who has a title of 'legendary sucker'."

--

Tsunade sneezed loudly.

"Bless you." Shizune said to her while handing a cup of tea. "Tsunade-sama?"

"Why I feel like I have to punch Naruto soon as I see him." Old blond asked looking suddenly angry.

--

Cold shivers run by Narutos back.

"Youre not serious!" Shiro asked while laughing and hitting the roof hard. "Legendary sucker? Youre not serious?"

"Yes I m. Every time she makes a bet, she looses. Its not game of chance with her." He laughed with her. Then he calmed. "When I met her, she gave me this." He pulled out green jewel.

"Its pretty." Shiro asked holding it and looking at it more closely.

"It belonged to the first Hokage." Naruto explained. She dropped it suddenly like feared it might brake.

"Youre kidding?" She looked more closely.

Naruto could feel her close and smell her perfume. "Eeh… Shiro-chan?"

"What?" She asked angry but realized it. She could almost see though his shirt. She smelled her manly sent.

"Hanashiro." Naruto whispered suddenly.

Girl looked up to him. Why he had used her full name. She was about to correct him when she saw his face. It looked frighteningly serious. "What?" She whispered but suddenly she flew though the air.

"Kibi! Take her to safety to Baachans!" Naruto yelled to his pet pulling sets of kunais from his robe.

"Okay." Fox nodded while transforming.

Shiro looked down when giant fox flew through the air. "Lets go!" It shouted and jumped over her.

She didn't know what to do but suddenly long tails surrounded her and prevented her movement. They leaped from roof to roof towards the Hokage tower when she could see dark figure jumping from shadows to the roof.

"Naruto!" She cried when they distanced from that rooftop. "Stop! I cant leave him! Stop you stupid fox! Arent you supposed to help him! Arent you his friend?"

Kibi looked at him angry. "He is not in any danger! Now shut up so I don't have to drop you!"

She lost her words. Did the fox just… speak.

Kibi sniffed air. _'I hope you realized, he is not alone.'_ He thought when he jumped across the roofs. Then he smelled when four new scents surrounded them.

--

"She is already under protection of at least four ANBU black ops." Naruto talked to masked ninja. He hadn't yet to attack. "You fail again."

Man looked after her and seemed to grin under his mask. "That's because of you!" He yelled angrily and threw ten kunais towards Naruto and tired to make a run for it.

He dodged them easily and looked when he run towards of edge of village.

"Useless." He sighed and formed a seal combination. "Hanshoku Hiraishin No Jutsu!"

Assassin thought that he had managed to escape when flash of red and yellow light appeared in front of him. When his eyes got used light, he realized it had been that same boy who had caught him with such ease. But now his eyes were narrowed and they were full of hatred and killing intent. He looked like another person when standing there than he had been over that rooftop.

"That is fourth Hokages "Flying Thunder God Technique". Assassin grinned. "How you know that.

"None of your business, but that was_ not_ Hiraishin. If youd paid more attention, you would have heard that I called it _Hanskoku_ Hiraishin. Multiply Flying Thunder God Technique." He hold his hands in his robes pockets. "Original techniques range was only one third of this. I improved it so that person can do it multiply times, moving greater distances with greater speed." He grinned. "As you can see, you are not able to run, so why not surrendering so I don't have to drag you all the way to Hokage-tower." They stood over roofs.

Assassin looked around nervously. ANBU were not that far. This wasn't part of his deal. "You wish!" He threw new set of kunais and charged. Before he had taken two steps, he felt little typhoon in front of his stomach.

"Are you sure?" Naruto whispered to his ear. "My rasengan really hurts when hits someone."

Assassin dropped his weapons terrified and felt to his back shivering. He felt like was standing in front of a monster with terrifying eyes and voice.

At that moment four ANBU appeared around him. "We were sent by Hokage-sama to…" The saw the situation.

"Take him to Baa-chan." Naruto ordered them walking away. "One of you can go and ask if Ibiki has a spare moment."

"Hai." ANBU black ops tied the prisoner tightly and took him away.

"What you think?" Naruto asked looking at one of stone faces. "Was it okay to use and develop your technique, dad?" He looked forth face.

"I think he would have only been proud of you, Naruto." Kakashi appeared behind him. "You truly deserve title of 'Nibansannin'."

"Thanks. Did you took that other one?" He asked.

"He is already in ANBUs care." Lazy looking Kakashi answered.

"Should we go then?" Naruto asked looking at tower. "I want to get to the bottom of this."

"Sure. But did you have to give me the 'uncle'? I always thought something…"

"Youre too old for anything else." Naruto said looking at him ready to laugh and started to jump towards Hokage-tower.

When they arrived to Hokages offices, Naruto was taken hold of suffocating hug. "NARUTO!! ARE YOU OKAY!?"

"H-lp m-!" He tried to call out for help.

"Shiro-san, please. I appreciate that you start to making out with Naruto _outside_ my office." Old blond looked angry.

"What you mean? Like I would make out with such jerk!" Shiro pushed Naruto away who tackled Kakashi who again tackled entering Shikamaru who tackled Ibiki. It was very funny sight when four elite shinobi of their own traits were lying on the ground so easily.

"Shiro-chan, glad to see you're okay." Naruto smiled while rising to stand.

"Okay? You call me okay? Ive been almost killed by a flying fox!" Blond boy realized she was still tightly together with Kibi who was sitting on couch.

"I told you he would win this guy easily." Fox said with clear voice.

"I knew it." Girl whispered. "It wasn't my imagination. Fox really spoke."

Most of the persons inside the room looked long for this. Big fox was one thing but talking fox…

"Tell him to let me go!" White haired girl yelled angrily after she recovered.

"Kibi?" Naruto looked over to fox who looked very innocent. "Kibi." He tightened his voice.

"Hmph." Fox released the girl. "When I get a new toy, of course I have to play it." He grinned.

"What did you just say you overgrown-" Fox turned back to small in front of her eyes. "fox…"

Kibi jumped to his place on Narutos shoulders. "You shouldn't play with her. She was almost killed just now.

"Yeah, if you had been in coma, that is." Fox corrected him. He had to try not to laugh.

"Sorry to interrupt happy time but someone ordered my services." Black suited man, Ibiki said looking annoyed.

"Sure." Tsunade looked at Shikamaru. "Show him the way."

When they started to move, Naruto followed them. "Im going there too." He said following them. "Shiro-chan, if you could do a favour and stay inside Baa-chans office. I want to know what they found out."

"You cat be serious!" White haired girl yelled behind him.

"Baa-chan, you look after her for a minute." He smiled at Shiro. "Thanks."

Both women started to protest but Naruto didn't hear anymore. He had run off after other ninjas.

"I hate that brat." Tsunade sighed. "You drink?" She asked looking at Shiro.

"Im not old enough." Told her but she only waved her hand.

"I drink so you drink." Old blond walked over to shell and removed couple of her books and pulled a sake bottle. She had to rotate her hides so Shizune wouldn't keep finding them.

--

Four shinobi entered the room witch glowed red light. Two beaten assassins were sitting backs towards each other. In room there were two ANBU black ops in opposite corners looking behind their masks.

"What we have here?" Man who disserved title 'total sadist' in Konoha and was proud of it, Ibiki looked down on the two. "Two little stray cats."

Both of them looked horrified. Everyone knew his title. And he wasn't alone. There was Kakashi Hatake. Copycat ninja who was one of the strongest shinobi in Konoha. There was that kid, Uzumaki Naruto, Jichuuriki who deadly looking eyes made them gulp.

"Can we get over this?" Black haired Shikamaru yawned.

And… that guy. Both of them blinked.

"So…" Ibiki talked to one of assassins. "Im in a hurry, so tell me what we need to know and we can end it before my date."

Everyone looked at each other in disbelieve. But didn't want to brake the moon so kept silence.

"If Im even little late, my date will eat me alive. And I don't want that so…" He looked at watch. "Who hired you?"

"Kiss your ass!" The other one yelled at him. "We aint gonna speak."

"Is that so…?"

Naruto, Shikamaru, Kakashi and even two ANBU had to turn away in disgust. Screams filled the room.

"So… whats up?" Naruto asked talking to one of the ANBUs.

"Nothing special really. It has been nice weather for few days though." Otter masked man answered trying to ignore screams and visions in his mind.

"Yes! Hasn't it? I was training for few days, not a drop of rain in a week." Blond boy talked to him

"Really? You were lucky. Most times I go train I end up getting soaked."

"That's too bad." Naruto nodded.

"Hey lovebirds!" Ibiki yelled from other side of the room. He was cleaning his gloves to peace of paper. "These guys are ready to talk. I got to hurry now. That Inuzuka girl aint going to wait for me forever." He whistled knowingly. "If they get forgetful or just stubborn just call me."

"Yeah… sure…" Door was closed behind him.

Kakashi looked over to Shikamaru. "Youre up."

"Yeah yeah." He walked lazily over to them. "Tell us who hired you?"

"We don't know!" First one screamed. His nakama wasn't fully recovered.

"Really? Ib-!"

"This man came to us! Dressed in black!" Assassin screamed like a little girl. "He gave us money if we would try to assassinate her!"

"Try?" Shikamaru asked looking at the two of them. "What you mean?"

"We weren't ever allowed to kill her. Only scare her until we were told to lay off."

"How many assassins there is left?" Shikamaru asked looking down on him.

"Two." He answered.

Black haired boy brushed his hair and looked over to others. "That's about everything I need to know."

"Wait, what? Youre going to believe them?" Naruto protested him.

"After what Ibiki did to that one…" He shuddered. "I doubt anyone could even think a lie. And everything I just heard isn't really new information. Only conformation for what I thought."

"Whats that?" Blond boy asked looking him.

"Nothing I can share yet. Not before I have evidence." Shikamaru answered and walked away.

"You bastard. You told them everything." The other one had finally recovered. "And I thought you would be able to deal with him!" He glared over to Naruto. "Jichuuriki, dropout Uzumaki! I cant believe you went and loosed to him so easily!"

"B-b-b-bu-but-" First one tried to talk but Naruto walked to other one with cold eyes. He lowered himself over to assassin and hold out his hand. Blue orb appeared from nowhere in front of mans eyes.

"You want me to do the same thing that Ibiki did? But with this?" He whispered looking scarier by the minute.

He couldn't take it anymore. Man fainted. White froth started to appear around his mouth.

"I guess not." Naruto smirked and his rasengan disappeared. Others looked amused. "I guess I will have to look after that girl for a little while."

Both Kakashi and Shikamaru looked at him grinning slightly. "You don't seem that unhappy?" His teacher pointed out.

"What you mean?" Naruto asked blushing.

"I wonder…" Kakashi closed his visible eye showing he smiled. Naruto looked at Black haired boy who grinned.

"Shut up!" He entered the office. "Shiro-chan lets get goi-n-g…. what the hell?" What he saw made her almost throw up and having a nosebleed at the same time. He couldn't believe it. It was just too much. He couldn't see the big picture so he concentrated to the little things.

Office floor was full of empty sake bottles and all paperwork were soaked in alcohol. Both of the women were sitting on the floor and laughing furiously while some cards lied between them. Tsunade and Shiro were playing strip poker on the floor. Tsunade was already topless and her giant breasts danced around free. Shiro was wearing her bra but nothing on lower half.

"How long we were at the dungeon?" Startled Kakashi asked revealing his sharingan eye to make sure it was true.

"Don't know." Shikamaru whispered. "Naruto what you think…"

They looked at boy who was banging his head to wall. "I didn't see anything! I didn't see anything! I didn't see anything!"

"He snapped." Kibi whispered looking at the poker players .Especially the blond woman with gigantic breasts. He was in love.

Suddenly puff of smoke when someone dropped a smokescreen to the room. "EVERYONE GET OUT!!"

Demon-like Shizune run inside throwing her needles at three shinobi and one fox.

"GET OUT!! DON'T YOU HEAR ME!! GET OUT NOW!!" Shizune threw them out from office. Flash of light revealed that she had sealed the room with chakra.

"Was that real?" Kakashi asked yet to recover.

"NO!!" Naruto yelled obsessed.

Shikamaru rose from floor and gulped. "Lets agree for the respect of the title 'Hokage' that we never saw this."

Kakashi nodded, Kibi was gulping down the saliva and Naruto was holding his head like a mental.

"Glad we all agree." He said after looking around. "I will be off now. Naruto, keep an eye on that girl would you."

Naruto stood up recovered and nodded. "Don't worry."

Shikamaru wasn't sure he totally understood. "Even though it seems shes not in any 'real' danger, there is always the chance of real accidents."

"I understand." Naruto nodded.

--

Councilman Danzou was sitting in his library reading in candle light a report of newest achievement of his ROOT division when an ANBU appeared behind him.

"What news you bring, Bear?" Old man in bandages asked not turning around.

"I have finished my observation of Uzumaki Naruto and came to bring my report." Masked man answered.

"Go on." Danzou said eagerly.

"It seems that he truly is son of Yondaime. He just apprehended an assassin of Youjiro heiress alone." Man continued his report.

"Im fully aware of his family," Old man said little impatiently. "And those 'assasins'. Even a genin could take care of them.

"Yes, Danzou-sama but he was using his fathers technique,Hiraishin to catch up the criminal." ANBU told trying to hold his voice calms as possible. Long time ago, he had personally witnessed that technique, during third great ninja war. He and his three other companion had been surrounded by fifty ninja. Then one of them, Minato Namikaze had asked them to place all their kunais in front of them. It had ended long before it had even started. It was the battle he never forgot. And for a boy (even to his own son) to be using it so lightly was very irritating.

"Was that all?" Danzou asked still reading his report.

"No. It appears that not only he was using it, he had improved it. If I saw correctly, he had been able to use it multiply times in row."

Danzou finally turned around. "That's most… interesting. Keep going with observation. I know how much that man means to you. And his son."

"Thank you, Danzou-sama." Bear masked ANBU disappeared.

"So that how it is." Bandaged councilman asked answered to himself. "He didn't waste his time during these three years."

Danzou had always kept an eye on that boy. From day one he had knew that story of Namikazes and his lovers son had died during childbirth, was only a Sandaimes lie. And with great interest he had followed boys development. He knew that holding a Bijuu in ones stomach must have screwed up his chakra system and when boy had failed academy exams three times in a row, he had gotten angry to the council and to the third.

In several occasions he had brought it up to the council that boy would have been taken under his care so he could train him. He knew that with his keen watch over the boy, he had grown into great ninja in no-time. But those cowards had feared that too much training of a Jichuuriki would only increase a risk of Bijuu would brake free someday. And Sandaime had been very protective of the boy and kept him far away from Danzou.

Naruto was perfect to ANBUs. He had always been lonely and eternal dropout. Hated and ignored so it would be very easy to turn that boy into emotionless soldier. If he had five minutes of boys time, FIVE minutes he could have boy for his own and under his training. But then it had happened. One of the teachers of Academy had lured a boy to steal a sacred scroll from Hokages office but had learned the Shadow clone jutsu. It was a jonin class technique that only the strongest were able to use effectively.

Until then he had _suspected but _then he had _realized_ how much _true_ potential boy had. Only lacked control. But still Hokage had denied him from training the boy and given him to copycat Kakashi. It had making him more angry. A lot had happened after that and he hadn't have a real chance to ask of this from the fifth but was expecting the same answer as from her predecessor. And then the boy had been taken away by that fool Jiraya of the Sannin. He was great, no denial, but had no gift what so ever as a teacher. He had seen him once giving a lesson to a genin team. He had told them to walk on trees and then left to peeping, Greatest weapon of Konoha was given to a such a fool.

He had partly hoped that when boy returned, he hadn't evolved at all or little as possible. Then he could have run over the council and take him to his care finally. But now he had returned, not only using his fathers technique but improving it. He had been right all along about boys potential but never had a chance to prove it.

But he was far from giving up on letting boy to run away from his fingers again. He would find the way to use him. There was this interesting kid on ROOT division. Sai was his name. Maybe he could use him.

--

Naruto was carrying half snoring, half arguing Shiro to his place. It was getting late so he rushed through the roofs and arrived to his balcony. In a moment he entered his house, he could feel a presence out side of his door. He quietly laid Shiro to the floor and sneaked towards the door. He listened.

"I think hes snoring." Naruto whispered to Kibi who was sitting over Shiros lap. "Now!" He shouted and opened the door kunai ready.

"WAIT!!" Scared scream yelled to him.

"You!" Blond boy looked down. "What are you doing here? What happened to you?"


	12. Moving around

A/N: Nothing new on the western front

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto

Review please!

**Twelfth chapter: Moving around **

Shiro waked up to killing headache and in sound of someone doing something in the kitchen. Kitchen? Where was she? Her eyes shoot open to see small apartment that looked ready to be demolished. She also saw big, white haired man who was standing his back to her and singing something what sounded perverted love song.

"Who the fuck are you!?" She yelled so suddenly that man dropped his cup of coffee to ground.

"Oh! Your awake I see." Man turned around. He was old. That was all she could tell. And that he was beaten really badly. Several bruises coloured his face but he continued to grin. "Want something for breakfast?"

"I said, who the fuck are you?" She looked around. "And wheres Naruto?"

"Don't worry, don't worry." Man said and walked to her. "Want help? I was told you drank heavily. Comon, I wont hurt you. Unless you want me to." His eyebrows rose knowingly.

"P-p-p-PERVERT!!" She screamed with all her might.

--

"Don't worry about it." Misao smiled happily while giving some of her food supplies to Naruto. "I was so worried when I didn't hear of you for days. I thought something had happened."

"Sorry." Blond boy bowed. "I was training and forgot the time."

"But youre back now?" Black haired girl asked while hugging struggling fox. It started change colour. "Ive missed you too, Kibi-chan!" She hugged her more tightly.

"Help me…" His voice was almost unheard able.

"Yes. For now at least Thanks for the food supplies and-"

"PERVERT!!" Scream startled them both. Misao looked confused but Naruto sighed.

"I gotta go." He said and walked to his own place. Curious faces looked from doorways to see who had yelled.

Kibi struggled all his might to get away and jumped over to his friends shoulder.

Naruto opened the door to see that Shiro was trying her best to avoid overwhelming body of pervert. She was on her underwear but still covering her body with bedcovers best as possible.

"Naruto!" She smiled relief. "Get this thing of me! Who is he anyway? Where are we? What's that youre holding? Get away you sick bastard!"

"Ero-sennin! Down!" Blond boy shouted like to a dog.

"Hey! Don't call your own sensei like that!" Jiraya said back angrily but stepped down from bed. "I was only asking if she wanted a breakfast?"

"Main courses you?" Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Here." He threw what he had brought to him. "Its all that I could ask for."

"You really should go shopping." Older man said examining the food.

Shiro felt like being left out from conversation. "Naruto! Who the hell is this hentai? And what the hell is he doing here? Where are we anyway?"

Naruto sighed. Sometimes it just wasn't worth of trouble. "Im sorry." He walked to older man. "This is Jiraya of the Sannin. Master of seals and the toad sage. My master and teacher and my godfather." Mans chest blow out from pride. "Hes also author of famous book serious '_Icha Icha_' and hopeless pervert." Jiraya felt a punch to his guts.

"Hey kiddo!" Jiraya said looking angry. "Don't put me down like that."

"Oh… sorry." Naruto cleared his thought. "He is a self claimed 'super pervert'. Happy?"

Jiraya fell down from hit.

"_That's _one of the legendary Sannin?" Shiro asked looking doubtful and started to wonder why they ever were called so great? First one was okay a Hokage of the village but under the surface, she was nothing but heavy drinking bitch who wanted to break something. Another was terrifying pervert. She wanted to ask what kind of person the third Sannin was. But decided to do that later.

"Hey kiddo, would you sometimes leave the rest out. It ruins my image." Mentally beaten old man said looking ready to cry.

"She needs to know whats she up against." Boy said looking at him. "Anyway, this is Shiro Toujiro-chan. Formerly know as Hanashiro Youjiro. She is targeted by assassins so I must protect her."

Jiraya stood up. "Youjiro? As in… Youjiro clan?" He looked very interested.

"I have disowned my family name!" Shiro said angrily. "Where are my clothes?"

"Here." Naruto pointed out a pile of clothes next to his bed.

"Who undressed me?" She looked like a devil for a moment. "Was it either of you?"

"NO!!" Both men yelled in panic. "It was my neighbour! Misao-san!"

"YES!!" Black girl stormed to room smiling happily. "At your service!"

Everyone looked her stunned.

"Misao-san, were you behind my door all this time?" Naruto asked scared.

"HAI!!" She yelled happily. "I was curious."

'_I __definitely gonna move now.'_ He smiled. "Is that so?"

Shiro dressed quickly and looked at her. "Thank you and get lost." She said very impolitely.

"Excuse me?" Black haired girl asked looking confused. Shiro grabbed her by her arm and threw her out. "And stay out!" She slammed door behind her. "Is this your place?" She asked looking around.

"Yep." Naruto nodded. "But Im moving soon." Naruto answered. Kibi looked at new found respect to this white haired girl. Even though she was a bit flat chested.

"I can imagine." She mumbled by herself.

Jiraya was cooking in kitchen.

"What happened to his face?" Shiro asked curiously looking at old man.

"He got beaten up by tens of women at hot springs." Naruto said.

"Did he tell you?" She asked.

"No. I guess. And usually Im right."

"I heard that!" Jiraya said angrily. "But anyway, breakfast is served." He removed his apron and walked to window. "Im going to visit Tsunade for a minute. I have something interesting to share with her."

"Okay." Blond boy nodded and walked to kitchen. Even if his master was a hopeless pervert, he was an excellent cook. When he had enough energy to cook that is.

Shiro sit down to chair next to him and looked when Naruto ate his breakfast. He looked so… normal. He didn't wear his robe, only his dark blue shirt and black ninja pants. When he was zipping his tea and crumbing down some bread he looked so... cute? She blushed. She didn't believe that she had that idea! She had only met this guy day before.

She looked at him again. But he seemed to understand him perfectly what anyone before could. He felt like so warm and happy and energetic that it radiated to herself…

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked looking at her. "Why are so red? Did you have fever?"

"No. Don't mind me… asshole!" Shiro started to eat her share.

Naruto looked at her confused. Girls were weird. That he had known all his life. But during these last few days he had realized that he had never actually understood that. Every ones moods changed faster than he could finish ramen. And to be honest, Shiro-chan was easily the weirdest of them all. Only she could say 'asshole' with such lovely voice… lovely? Did he just use word 'lovely'? He blushed and looked away. _'What hell is wrong with me?'_

--

Tsunade was working. At least it seemed so. Actually it was only a shadow clone doing her job reading and writing all papers. But it was _her_ shadow clone so it wouldn't harm anyone.

She was sitting on couch playing solitaire to kill some time.

"You can come out now." She said sighing. "I wont show you anything even if you wait until you die."

"You found me." White haired Sannin appeared behind her window and landed inside her office. "I was in town and decided to come and see how my special girl is doing?" He smiled widely.

"Forget it." She said ignoring him. "Im not sleeping with you, nor striping for you, nor let you interview me for your books."

Jiraya looked disappointed but didn't let it bother long. "Let's play cards then?"

"Okay." Her attitude changed completely. She grabbed all cards to her hands and started to mix them. "So why are you really here?" She didn't even ask of her bruises. She didn't need to.

"Like I said, I was in the neighbourhood." Old man said while looking at his cards.

"Fine. Don't tell me. But don't come crying to me when you get beaten again." Tsunade said looking annoyed.

"Yeah yeah." They played for a while and Jiraya gave his latest news on Orochimaru and Akatsuki. And some girl named 'Cherry' who had giant breasts. Bigger than Tsunades. This earned him another bruise.

"By the way-" Toad Sannin said while rubbing his cheek. "Did you sign Naruto to that white haired girl?"

"Yes. Of course. Who else?" Old blond said. "Why? Whats hes done now?"

"Nothing." He waved his hands. "Only getting to know his new bride."

Tsunade dropped her sake glass. "What!?"

"You didn't know?" He asked innocently. "They are encaged."

"NO!! Since when?" Tsunade rose to her feets and rushed to door. "Im going to kill him!"

"That's an idea… or you can wait and hear my explanation." Old man grinned.

--

"This looks nice." Shiro said trying to look convincing. They had left Narutos place for looking a new one. So far Narutos budget didn't look too good. "It has a roof." She continued to list all good things.

"But there's a hole in the wall." Naruto pointed out to the saleswoman. "What is it? Cheap air-conditioning?"

"How you knew?" Old saleswoman asked with a flavour of sarcasm in her voice. "But Im afraid that budget you have given to us isn't enough. We do have some other properties…"

"Great! Lets get going." Shiro grabbed him by the arm and started to walk. She had decided that Naruto wouldn't linger any second longer inside that building than it took to carry all his things away. That annoying neighbour had disturbed their breakfast three times by first bumping from door again (Shiro had locked it yet she was able to get trough it) secondly from window (she had leaned over from her window and knocked happily) and third time was through wall. She had yelled some questions over. And what was worst, Naruto didn't seem so bothered about all this. He had always smiled politely and answered all her questions. Shiro had no choose. She had to _save_ Naruto from that man eating monster.

They had been walking around all morning seeing only worst apartments after another. When she asked about this, saleswoman said that his budget was only quarter of needed to find something _decent_. So now they were running around the worst places in village. One was near open sewer, another building was full of bums and another was full of black suited people who all wore shades and neat hairstyles. And most were in same condition than the last one.

"But Im satisfied of my old place. Why is it so necessary to move now?" He asked when Shiro dragged her through the streets.

"Didn't you say that you were looking a new place? Mind just use time effectively and look now." White haired girl said.

That made sense Naruto admitted but he didn't believe there was the full reason.

"Why is your budget so low? Aren't you ninjas supposed to make big bucks? That's what I understood."

Naruto looked around. "That's jonin and ANBU who make big bucks. Im only a genin. Im in lowest pay grade." And he looked over to her. "And B-rank missions don't pay that well."

"Im using half my savings for this!" She yelled angrily.

"And I half of my pay check goes feeding you!" Naruto said annoyed but suddenly felt fist on his jaw.

"Shut up!" She walked away angry leaving blond boy to ground.

"Whats her problem?" He asked looking at clouds.

"She's a she." Kibi answered yawing. "Even I, great Kyuubi No Kitsune don't understand them."

"She's stupid if you ask me." Naruto said sighing.

"But she has a point." Fox agreed looking after her. "Why are you using only so low budget? Namikaze inheritance was amazing and you aren't using one penny of it."

"Because Im Uzumaki. Not Namikaze." Naruto answered while lying on the ground. "Until I, Ero-sennin and Baa-chan all agree its safe to use that name, I will stay as Uzumaki and keep my inheritance in secret."

"But what about the money you made on our missions during training?" Kibi pointed out. "Theres should be plenty of left."

"Im not sure if I should use that money." Naruto looked one cloud. "Guess I could consider it…"

"Sir? Are you alright?" Saleswoman had walked to him and was looking down to him. "Do you need help?"

"Im fine, thanks."

"Theres few places we could see but if youre not satisfied with last ones I doubt you will of this." Saleswoman said looking her papers.

Naruto sighed. This would be a long day.

--

"Is this for real?" Tsunade asked while looking a peace of paper. "That whoring bitch…" She whispered.

"Now now, you are talking Kushinas best friend here." Jiraya said taking paper to his hands.

"Her friend by far you idiot!" Tsunade said angry. "When she was Minatos lover, she was her friend. When she got pregnant, she came her _best_ friend. How the hell did he agreed on this anyway?" Old blond looked at finger print looking if it was a fake.

"Easy, Youjiro Yuuma said to Kushina that she hope they could be friends forever. So to make that friendship true, they came up with this. And to be honest, Kushina wasn't the brightest shinobi of the Konoha." White haired man answered. "And Minato… Kushina was very power willed woman if not smart. When she said something it was so and didn't change." He grinned. "It seems that Naruto got that from her mother."

"But still this…" Hokage asked looking disbelieved.

"Well that…" Jiraya whistled and walked away. "I don't know."

"Jiraya…" Tsunade asked vein bumping dangerously on her forehead. "What did you do?"

"I… kinda… drank Minato drunk – you know how he was with sake, even kinder garden kids could win him and kinda…" Toad Sannin couldn't say anymore.

"You practically forced your own godson to marry a Youjiro girl!?" Tsunade screamed with angry and punched Jiraya to stomach.

"Wait! Kushina threaten to take my godfathers rights if I didn't do it." He tried to defend himself. "And I thought this way I could at least linger it long as I can." He hold to paper. "But then a lot things happened and…"

"How did you get this?" Hokage asked sitting down.

"Night of Kyuubi. When both his parents were dead and Sarutobi-sensei had decided to hide it his past, I decided to gather these documents to hold." Jiraya explained while holding his stomach.

"What now then?" She asked.

Old man shrugged. "They had another copies, Youjiro family that is. They wanted to be sure that Namikaze name would be tied to theirs. But after so long time…"

"So everything is fine now?" Tsunade asked.

"I doubt it. They may have forgotten about it but Im sure they hold these documents still somewhere inside their house if for no other reason then for memento. And when Naruto finally takes his fathers name to use, they will be first to run to him holding these papers." Old toad Sannin stopped. "And theres more…"

"More?" Tsunade looked at him.

"I doubt Minato or Kushina would ever do anything to force their children to anything like marriage against their own will." White haired man said quietly. "For such reason as friendship of parents."

"So you believe theres an ulterior motive behind Kushinas decision?" Old blond asked. "What?"

Jiraya had to shrug. "I have no idea. Even she was token not that bright, Im sure she understood more than she gave out. And she had thought something good would happen from this marriage."

"What happened?" Shizune stormed to room.

"My old team mate has engaged Naruto to Youjiro families heiress before his birth." Tsunade told him casually.

"Aaah… okay then. By." Black haired woman walked away stunned.

"So? What to we do now?" Hokage asked. "I had secretly hoped Naruto would fell for some kunoichi to keep his family line strong as possible for the sake of the village. But with this thing…"

"I think its obvious." Jiraya gulped. "We have to get Naruto married _before_ his father is revealed. And with our choosing girl of course."

Tsunade looked him for a while. "SHIZUNE!!" She yelled. Black haired with a pig returned back holding large bottle of sake and three glasses. Her face was frighteningly blank.

She poured in silence three drinks and everyone of them took a glass. "To Narutos wedding." They said quietly. They drank while thinking a perfect chose to Naruto. Shizune was hoping Sakura would come around and see boys good points. Girl had become her own little sister during these three years. And frankly she didn't know what was for own good. Tsunade was considering a Hinata Hyuuga if she could break things to her father. They were noblest family in Konoha and a child with Namikaze and Hyuuga abilities… chances would be limitless. Jiraya was wondering if he could take the boy to another training mission. There had been this beautiful kunoichi who had fallen for Naruto in seconds (who hadn't even noticed that of course). And that girls mother seemed actually like him. Perfect plan. He glared at other two who were glaring him and each other.

Then everyone smiled widely and said: "Lets work together for his happiness." Meaning it would be open war from now on. "Kanpai!"

--

Naruto sneezed again loudly.

"Bless you." Shiro said annoyed. She was frustrated when there hadn't been a single decent place to move. They were eating at Ichirakus place in silence. Naruto seemed exhausted for all the work she had put him through. She felt sorry for causing so much trouble… _'Wait a minute! Why I should care of him? Im not his girlfriend? I don't even like the guy! Im just helping him. He should be sorry for me! Asshole!'_

"Whats the matter Son?" Old man asked. After first time, he had started to use term permanently. "What have you done to get so bad cold?"

"Nothing really…" Naruto whipped his nose. "We were looking for apartment this morning but nothing could be found. Nothing at least that my walled would allow.

"Is that so... Then that's bad." Ichirakus said looking at boy. They were his only customer now. "Youre still able to pay your tab aren't you?"

"Of course! Im not _that_ broke." Naruto said a bit irritated. "I just cant find any decent place from Konoha. And I must move soon."

"Why?" Old cook asked but then loud smiling girl rushed from backroom.

"Helloo my dearest neighbour!" Misao smiled. Kibi stopped eating immediately and jumped to safety. To only person who had ever stopped that monster. To white haired girls arms. "Do you want another service?"

"Were fine, thanks." Shiro said coldly glaring her angrily. "Naruto, were leaving."

"Huh? Are you sure theres still plenty-" Blond boy tried to resist but she was faster. She grabbed her wallet and threw money to the Ichiraku.

"See you soon, Ichiraku-san." Girl bowed politely while carrying Kibi and dragging struggling Naruto. "You, stay away from Naruto! If I cared that is…" She said blushing deeply.

"Bitch." Misao whispered angry. Ayame looked the same. She had just come from backroom.

"I would give up if I were you." Ichiraku said while folding a newspaper open. "That boys fate was sealed before he as born."

"What you mean?" Ayame asked while holding Misao back. She wanted to give that white bitch a lesson.

"Those two…" Old cook gave a quick glance. "Reminded me so much of Narutos parents acting that it was almost frightening."

"You never told me that you knew Narutos parents?" Ayame said seeming a bit hurt.

"I knew his father to be accurate." Man answered. "He was my best customer before Naruto. And his mother… I remember more than once her dragging him away from here." He smiled. "That always made me laugh."

"Why didn't you ever talk about this?" His daughter asked while sitting on struggling black haired girl.

"Never came up really." Old man said while reading a newspaper. "And Sandaime-sama had asked not to bring it up so…"

"Why?" Both girls asked now. Mentioning old Hokage meant something interesting was happening.

"I cant say." Ichiraku answered. "And I would appreciate if you wouldn't talk about it. There is a death sentence to everyone who mentions it without Hokage-samas permission." Okay, this wasn't completely true but it made sure Misao would stay quiet. Both girls looked so pale it was almost ridiculous.

"When you first realized who Narutos father was?" Brunette girl asked with low voice.

"When I first saw him eating ramen in that chair." Old man answered and remembered that day.

"_Im back! How was business?" 10 years younger Ichiraku entered the shop with his __bring gins. _

"_Hi! Dad, come meet my new otouto." Ayames happy voice yelled from other side. _

"_Little brother? What an earth you mean?" Cook entered the shop and saw yellow haired boy gulping his food. He almost fainted of seeing a ghost. Minato was eating his ramen in younger form. _

"_Its rude to stare!" Naruto yelled unhappily while Ayame was smiling proudly._

'That was obviously Kushina talking.' _He thought himself while looking at boy. _

"_Yes it is. Sorry about that." He smiled and looked at boy. He had heard of boy who had whisker marks on his cheeks was Jichuuriki that hold the Kyuubi No Kitsune. Most of the people had called boy a demon. He hadn't really cared about that. _'This explains a lot.' _He thought himself. '_Hokage-sama told everyone that Kushina and her son died in childbirth. But that wasn't true, was it. Minato used his own son to save this village.'_ He walked over to cook. _

"_I cant have this." Old man looked suddenly angry. _

_Ayame looked at him. "What you mean? Not you too?" Shop had visited many people but most of them had turned away in instant when they saw who was eating inside._

"_I cant have this." Ichirakus repeated and looked hardly to Naruto who answered to glare angrily. "I cant have your first ramen in this stand made by some amateur." He smiled suddenly. "You should have waited until I came and let me made you some real ramen." He smiled widely and laughed. Both Naruto and Ayame looked amazed. He wasn't expecting this. "So? You're my daughters new otouto? Then that makes you my son doesn't it" _

"_Hu?" Boy didn't understand at all. _

"_You can eat today for free." Old man explained. "And you will always be welcomed to my shop. No matter what others say." _

_Boy suddenly smiled widely. "Thanks ossan! Can I eat always for free?"_

"_Of course not! Are you trying to drive me out of business?" Cook had laughed together with her daughter and slightly smiling boy whose cheeks were shined when drops of tiers fell down._

'Minato, you were to me like younger brother. Now my daughter has taken your son as her younger brother. Hope you don't mind if we take care of your son, the hero of Konoha.'_ He smiled and gulped down his own tears. _

"Earth to father! Earth to father! Are you okay?" He blinked and watched when Ayame and Misao were smiling to new customers. "We have customers."

"Oh yes! Sorry! What can I give to you?" He asked happily.

--

Naruto walked around with Shiro while sun was setting behind them. They had wondered of to area were high class shinobi houses and compounds resigned. There were Hyuuga compounds and Inuzuka, and abandoned Uchiha compound.

"There sure a lot of ninjas around here." Shiro asked looking around. "Look, aren't those Hyuuga people?"

"Yeah." Blond boy nodded. Pearl like eyes were certain give-away. Young girl appeared from one of the houses. Guards bowed to her honourably. She was followed by one familiar Hyuuga.

"Good bye, Neji-san." Other guard said familiarly. "Take good care of our princess."

"Of course." Boy nodded.

"Neji? Neji! Over here." Naruto waved quickly and run to his old friend. "How you been?"

"Naruto, Ive been fine. Nice to see you again." He said with his plain voice. "I see that you have upgraded your wardrobe."

"Yeah, I see you still wear the same clothes as always." Naruto grinned and pointed his clothes.

Hyuuga boys eye twitched. "This is a new dress of mine. Obviously."

"Is it? I couldn't tell." Naruto shrugged. "Anyway, I heard you are a jonin. How does it feel?"

"Not so much different than being a genin." Neji answered.

"I guess." Blond boy laughed quickly.

"What are you doing around here?" He asked looking at the two. "And who is your friend?"

"Im not his date!" Shiro yelled and punched his face. Everyone looked when Neji fell down to the ground.

"I… didn't ask… about that." Black haired boy said while rising up.

"Oh… sorry then." White haired girl said not sounding it.

"This is Shiro-chan." Girl hit Naruto to face. "Shes being targeted by assassins and Im supposed to protect her for a while."

Little girl bowed politely. Neji hurried to introduce her. "This is Hanabi Hyuuga-sama. Daughter of the main family."

"Main family? Are you Hinata-chans little sister?" Naruto asked looking at little girl. Girl nodded slightly. "Cant see resembles among the siblings." He said shaking his head.

Hanabi looked at his guardian. "Who is this, Neji-san?" She asked arrogantly.

"This is Uzumaki Naruto." Hyuuga answered introducing him.

"Aah… you are the Uzumaki Naruto who my sister has that huge crush?" Hanabi asked. "When will you ask her out so she can finally dumb you?"

Neji was sure that Naruto would freak out from this. Everyone knew of Hinatas crush and everyone knew of his obliviousness. But to his amaze, Naruto only shrugged.

"If she wants to out with me then she shall come ask herself." Blond boy answered. "I cant really ask her if she faints every time I approach her."

Hanabi looked agreeing on this. "I shall make sure she will get some courage." Girl bowed. "Neji-niisan, lets go."

"Yes, Hanabi-sama." Neji followed her off.

After they had gone, Shiro made a finger to their backs. Kibi growled from Naruto shoulder. "What with them?"

"They are Hyuuga." Naruto answered. "That's close as we ever get for nobility in here Konoha."

"But what about Youjiro clan and all other civilian clans? We are all great to." She said looking angry at their backs.

"It has nothing to do with greatness. They were here before Youjiro clan. They were one of the oldest allies of first Hokage in war against the Uchiha clan and helped to build Konoha. That's why they think themselves so great."

"Are they all that way?" Shiro asked when they walked again.

"No… I think Hinata-chan is okay. Even though she lacks self-confidence."

They walked around the streets. Sun was setting but Shiro forbid them to ever se inside his place again until he moved.

"Why you care so much?" Blond boy asked.

"I don't!" White haired girl said angrily and started to walk faster. Suddenly Naruto stopped.

"What?" She asked angrily and walked back and grabbed his arm but he didn't move an inch. "What is it?" She asked again, now more calmly. Last time it had been an attack but Naruto didn't answer. He only looked at one of the houses that were surrounded by walls.

Next to the gate was an engraved sing that said: _Namikaze residence_. Gate was sealed with a paper seals that resembled .

"That's Yondaimes old house." Shiro looked at walls. "Why are you so interested with it?"

Naruto touched the sign slightly. Sparks appeared when his fingers got too close.

"Naruto! Are you okay?" White haired girl asked but he didn't answer. He only looked at sign. He could see another sing being hold in there once. Letters: U-Z-U-M-A-K-I where only hardly visible.

Naruto gulped.

"Naruto? Listen to me!" Shiro hit him to shoulder.

"Aah! What did you that for?" Naruto asked rubbing his shoulder.

"You passed out on me!" White haired girl answered angrily. "Comon! Sun has almost set and we don't have a place to sleep."

"Well… we could get to my place…" Boy started but girls angry stare stopped him. "What you suggest then? Sleeping outside?"

"No… don't you have any friends to go to?" Shiro asked looking angry.

"Not really. Do you?"

"I have no social life." She said annoyed and blushing a little bit.

"That's too bad." Naruto looked around. His look crashed to five giant head on the stone wall. "I know one place. Lets go."

"Where?" Shiro asked but he only grabbed her arm and threw her to her lap. He started to jump from roof to roof towards the Hokage faces.

"What the hell was that?" She asked angry when blond boy finally put her down. Fox jumped to ground too. "Why you brought me here?"

"Look." Naruto said nodding towards the village. It was coloured in red in evening light.

"Beautiful…" White haired girl whispered. She could feel evening wind blowing her short hair around gently.

"I wanted to destroy that." Kibi said looking depressed. "And was so close success on that."

Naruto ignored him and looked at Shiro. "I have found to us a temporally place."

"What? Where?" Shiro asked happily.

"Here." Blond boy smiled and showed around.

"On the faces of Hokages? Youre not serious!"

"Yes I m." Naruto grinned and pulled a scroll from his shoulder bag.

"We sleep on a paper scroll?" White haired girl asked angrily.

"You should really go out more." Blond boy looked at her a bit worried. He opened a scroll. She could see some kind of marking written on it. Naruto rolled it open to the ground and run some chakra by it. Tent appeared in front of them. Girl couldn't believe her eyes. She had heard of those but was never actually seen one.

"Here. You can sleep inside." Naruto smiled. "Me and Kibi don't mind of sleeping outside."

She looked inside the small tent. "This is amazing."

"Its really nothing. Most of the shinobi use these things. Oh yeah, here." He hold out one new scroll and a sleeping bag appeared. "Here. You might need this."

"Thank you." She whispered blushing. Then she looked around. Sun was setting fast.

"Here." She heard Naruto saying and saw him giving to her a black pill. "It's a food pill." He said with muffy voice. He was eating his already. "I know its not that tasty but it fills your stomach and gives you energy."

"Aah… okay." Shiro took the pill with shaking hands and ate it.

They were sitting over the face of the forth watching how sun was setting and slowly turning into the night.

--

At the gates four kunoichis had finally returned. In their eyes burned a fire of determination.

Sakura was first one to talk. "Remember girls, game will start tomorrow. And when he does his chose, others will admit their defeat. Not messing with others relationship. BUT he has to say: 'You're my girlfriend.' in front of everyone. Before that, game on. Let the best girl win."

Others didn't answer. Only nodded and walked away. Guards looked at them a bit scared.

"Who you think they are talking about?" Other one asked.

"Who knows. But I kinda feel sorry for the guy." Second one nodded.

"Yeah, me too."

--

Naruto felt like shivers running down his spine.

"Are you all right?" Shiro asked looking worried.

"Yes Im fine. Its just cold night." He smiled but couldn't forget the ominous feeling he had behind his head. Like someones were after his head.


	13. Resolve of the girls

A/N: I know my grammar sucks. Thank you very much. But I also try to improve myself here. And about BETA... im not sure I want rely on others like that. First it will slow down updating rate and I want to keep updating fast as possible.

A/N: And about final pairing: Naruto will end up with XCENCUREDX. So there you have it. Hope it pleases you.

A/N: Oscar, thank you for you review. It really pleased me to know that someone thought something like that. Hope you keep reading and enjoying this story and reviewing like until now.

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto.

Read and review please.

A/N: Quick question before we move on. I have been reading fic about Naruto being raised by the Tsunade (real big fan of those kind of stories) and today a question run to my head: What happened to legendary Sannin? What could have happen to drive them out of the village? I know about Orochimarus sensles will to power. I know about the brother and the lover of the Tsunade. I know that Jiraya has always been traveller type (at least I see him that way). But what event drove them out of the edge? What was the final push that drove Tsunade out? What happened to Orochimaru to start making his experements so openly? I know that he could have hidden those actions much longer if he had wanted to. And what made Jiraya... hopeless pervert? Okay I know that one. These kind of questions run thourgh my mind.

Anyway! To the story! Hope you enjoy it.

**Thirteenth chapter: Resolve of the girls **

Shiro woke up next to Narutos quietly snoring figure. She had asked him to come inside the tent. It was cold night. But had warned him of anything even slightest acts she would kill him. Painfully.

She had heard a noise in front of the tent. Was it another assassin?

"Naruto? Naruto! Wake up you asshole! Theres someone outside." She kicked him until he finally started moving. Little fox looked her annoyed and yawned.

"What? No more ramen?" Blond boy sit up looking all goofy. Saliva was dripping down his chin. "Who ate the ramen?"

"No one ate ramen you idiot! Theres someone outside." She whispered and pointed towards the noise.

"Huh? Okay?" Naruto walked over to door and opened it without second thinking. Large man had turned his back to them. "Ero-sennin?"

Jiraya was giggling pervertedly while writing something. Obviously making notes for his new book. Naruto sighed. "Ero-sennin!"

"Huh? So youre awake I see." Jiraya said smiling and putting his notebook and pen away. "I need to talk with you now."

"About what?" Naruto asked yawning. "Can it wait?"

"It has something to do with that little 'accident' that happened on your old training grounds." His old teacher reminded. Blond boy was fully awake in an instant. "Where?"

"I was asked to do your inspection with Tsunade so were going to her." Old man said while doing some quick glazes to angry girl inside the tent. "Or are you still little 'busy'?"

"Ero-sennin! Im not like you!" Naruto complained loudly. "Anyway, what about her? I cant just leave her."

"Use your friends, they should be able to help you." Toad Sannin suggested.

Boy nodded and quickly summoned Gamakichi. Shiro looked eyes were wide when frog bigger than herself was holding a pipe and looking around. "Yo, Naruto." It said rising its hand. "What can I do for you? And look! It's the Greatest hentai of the world and Oldest hentai of the world!"

"I need you to look after Shiro-chan." He pointed to the tent. Meanwhile Kibi and Jiraya glared him murderous looks. "I must go somewhere but cant leave he without protection."

"So you want me to baby sit her huh?" Toad puffed a cloud of smoke. "What about that handbag?" He looked at Kibi who revealed its teeth.

"I think I will need him today… so could you do this favour for me?" Naruto asked looking hopeful.

Gamakichi sighed. "Sure, but you will owe me big time, Oyabin."

"Sure, sure." Naruto smiled. "Shiro-chan, are you awake? I will have to go to do some business but it shouldn't take too long. Just stay here with Gamakichi and you should be okay."

"Youre not serious?" Shiro said angry stormed out the tent. She didn't seem to care that she had only her panties and almost see-through top on. Jiraya was grinning happily. Naruto stepped to his toe, sending him jumping around. "You are not leaving me with some overgrown frog!" Shiro said punching to Narutos face. "Im coming too!"

"Im a toad." Gamakichi said fended.

"Same thing!"

"Wait- what – you cant! Its private!" Naruto tried to object but it was too late.

"Then I will wait behind the door." She said determined.

"But-"

"No buts!" She said. "I can wait behind the door with this frog or TOAD but I will not wait on to of the Hokage-mountain."

Naruto tried to argue but his master touched his shoulder. "Let it go kid. This fight is good as lost. And its more safer there than here."

"See! Even that old pervert agrees. We're going." She placed her hands around his neck but blushed deeply. "Get even a single idea, and I will kill you."

"O-okay. Gamakichi, Kibi, Lets go." He took better hold on her and looked over his shoulder. Two tailed fox and kunai holding frog were fighting each other. "Stop that! Now!"

Reluctantly the fighting duo stopped. Naruto sighed. "Follow me."

--

"Naruto! Naruto are you there?" Sakura banged his old team-mates door loudly. "Hes not here." She told to herself and walked away. "Where he could have gone to?"

She walked down to the street and looked around. Many people smiled at her, Hokages apprentice and second assistant and excellent medic-nin. Almost everyone loved her.

But she didn't have time for them now. She had to locate that idiot before anyone else could. She took determent look to her face and jumped over to roof top. But then she remembered that she hadn't yet to give mission report.

She sighed. She knew it was Hinatas job but that girl was running so wildly that she must have forgot it already. Mind as well do it herself. She smirked. After a little search.

--

Hinata was running around in panic. She needed to found Naruto-kun before anyone else and confess that she loved him more than anyone else. She activated her Byakugan and scanned around nervously looking for his chakra signature. She had already checked his place but seen only Sakura-san behind his door, Tenten-san on his roof and Ino-san knocking his window. They had all failed.

While running, thoughts run through her mind.

Suddenly she remembered final day of chunin exams. She had been practicing little when she had seen Naruto-kun walking towards her. They had talked. Then when _she_ had inspired _him_ and he had started to walk towards the arena, suddenly out of the blue he had said.

"_You know, about you I…thought you were a plain looking dark looking weirdo.__" Young Naruto said smiling._

_She felt like dying that moment._

"_But you know what, I think I like girls like you." He had said while walking away. _

He had himself said that. He had said that he liked girls like her! They were destined together.

She remembered mission at Land of Rock with Kiba-kun and Naruto-kun. They had been at this field of flowers eating lunch.

_Naruto was holding rice ball modelled of himself with __doubtful look. Then he took a bite and smiled._

"_Hinata, this is great! You will became a great wife one day." He smiled._

And then back to chunin exams preliminary round. When she was fighting against Neji-niisan.

_She was about to loose it. It was hard to breathe. Her body was hurting like never before. She felt like she had failed again._

"_Are you giving up?" Referee asked looking at her obviously thinking she should. _

"_You should." Neji told her arrogantly. "You have no chance of winning."_

_Hinata raised her hand ready to give up._

"_DON'T GIVE UP, HINATA!! YOU CAN DO IT!!" Voice echoed through the hall. "SHOW THAT ASS WHAT YOU CAN DO!!" _

_Naruto had raised his voice and called her name. She smiled. At last, Naruto-kun had noticed her. She took her battle stance again. For the last time. Next thing she remember was Naruto looking down to him and she asked. "Naruto-kun was I strong?" _

Even she had lost that day, she had been happy. More than ever before. Because Naruto-kun had cheered for her.

She and Naruto-kun were meant together. She knew it. She only had to make him realize that too.

--

Ino was waving her legs on roof while scanning the area. Where was Naruto anyway? He had not been at his home nor at the streets. She had been looking around from brake of dawn already but not a sign.

She had never admitted to anyone but she had a crush on Naruto during their academy years. Of course no one knew about it. But when she had seen Naruto those days. With his yellow hair, whisker-like marks on his cheeks. Bright blue eyes and always smiling. It was that smile that made her to fall in love with him.

He had been a prankster and those pranks had made her laugh hard inertly. She had especially loved the one where he had painted Hokage-mountain full of markings. That morning she had almost tied of laughter.

Boy had sucked at each and every subject they had but still he tried again and again. Those had deepened the affection to him. He even always stood up to others, even when outnumbered. No matter whom he faced.

But he had never confessed it. Only kept loudly chasing after Sasuke Uchiha, who she really had thought was scary, cold hearted freak who didn't even responded when you talked to him. But… everyone else in their class and even in other classes kept chasing him so she had to also. Only because, she didn't want to stand out being a sole member of 'Naruto Uzumaki fan club'.

She had hated herself for that and often tried to collect enough courage to confess but when she saw how others treated him she had only joined them. And it was obvious he had a crush on Sakura. That was the real reason they had started to hate each other, no one knew about it though not even Sakura. And what worse, that Fore-head girl had never even considered him. Only kept looking after Sasuke-_kun_. She didn't even know what was good for her.

But when Sakura had always rejected him, Ino had thought she would have a chance and had again tried to collect some courage to confess. But never had enough to even walk over to him. Before last steps, she had lost her will. Those nights she had cried herself to sleep.

She had tried to get over her crush bullying and making fun of him but that had only made it worse. She started to hate herself even more and came depressed and slightly anorectic.

Naruto on the other hand always smiled and kept going. She hated him. How anyone could keep smiling after treatment he had been through? Why he smiled that smile day after day. Smile that kept her secretly in love of him. She hated that smiled and hated him. And loved him.

She remembered how she had first met Naruto.

_Ino was __swinging by herself. Sakura had gone home early today, her family had something to do so today she was alone. It was boring day._

"_Hey you! Fat ass! Move from there!" She turned around to see group of older girls and boys standing behind her. "We want to swing there now!" _

"_I was here first." Blond girl tried to disagree little afraid. She raised her chin provokingly. She didn't back down, no matter what. Not against bullies._

"_Oh yeah? Like we care about that!" One of the girls came to her and pushed her down harshly. "Fat asses like you should just stay away!" _

_Ino could feel tears running down her face. _

"_You are the fat ass your self!" Boys voice yelled from somewhere. Everyone turned around when a boy appeared from nowhere and punched girls face. _

_Everyone looked astonished, when yellow haired boy stood there looking angry. She was short and alone but no one moved. He had jumped between Ino and the group. _

"_You cant hit girls!" Girl whose cheek was reddening quickly yelled tears in her voice._

"_You call yourself a girl, Fat ass?" Boy smirked. _

_Girl started to cry and boys run ahead. "You wanna fight, midget!?" Four boys stood in forward holding their fist._

_Boy didn't even bother to answer. He just jumped ahead kicking first boy to the waist, hit second boy to the nose, kicking with his elbow to third boys neck and kicking fourth ones groin. All boys were down in a matter of seconds. They looked at standing midget who stood in front of them smirking. "Try learning some taijutsu at least before coming to me, brats!" _

_Ino looked astonished. That boy had just used some taijutsu! And was no older than herself. Who was he? _

_Boys were looking each other in fear when one of the girls looked at the standing boy and started to yell. "Its that demon kid! Run!" And they left the playing ground leaving Ino and the boy alone._

"_Eeh…" She tried to speak. "Thank you. Who are you?" _

_Boy turned around. Setting sun was colouring his face beautifully. "Uzumaki Naruto." He said looking rather sad. Was he hurt?_

"_Im Ino. Ino Yamanaka. Nice to meet you. Thank you for helping me with those bullies." She smiled and rose up. _

"_Don't worry about it. I just cant stand bullies." He said looking away. _

"_Ino! Its time to go home!" Her father was yelling. _

"_Okay! Be right there, well… Naruto will I see… Naruto? Where did he run of to?" Blond girl looked around but couldn't find that young boy._

"_Ino! What are you doing? Come already!" His father yelled._

_She had run to her father wondering where her saviour had disappeared to. _'Maybe hes a knight ninja who saves girls! It must be it! He always comes to aid of beautiful girls'._ She had told herself and grinned. _

_She didn't know that Naruto sit on a tree branch holding a Gero in his lap. _

"_She seemed nice…" He muttered himself. "Maybe we could have been friends…" The he forced himself to laugh. "Like that ever happens. Her parents would just make her ignore me. I don't need any friends anyway. I got you, Gero."_

_Frog croaked quietly. _

When Ino had told her adventure to his parents, they had said never ever talk to that boy again. Never gave a reason. But only said it was for her own good. And then all her friends had agreed. Called him the 'demon kid' and such. But no one ever gave a reason. When she had asked why from Sakura, she had only shrugged and said: _"Our parents told us so."_

Years went by and she saw him some times at the same play ground, playing alone. Many times she wanted to go over him and ask her to play but her friends told her not to and she had agreed.

And then she had seen him again at the academy and was happy to be in the same class as him. And when they had graduated, she had prayed all her might that she could get into same team as him. But gods had decided to make fun of her again. Not only she had ended up to worst group in class, Lazy ass and his sidekick, Naruto had ended up to same group as Sakura.

And that kiss on that morning. She had promised never to forgive Kiba to pushing Naruto forward and – and… she couldn't think anymore. That had been her most embarrassing moment of all her life. Narutos first kiss had been stolen by that fag Sasuke. Ino had started to consider that gods actually hated her or loved to see her crying.

Ino looked down to the street and saw Hinata running wildly.

"Im I as pathetic as she is?" She said to herself. She had even done some solo mission just with Naruto but never had courage to say anything.

She stood up and brushed her hair. She would straighten all her mistake now and today. She would maybe not be Narutos first but she would do everything in her power to make sure she was his last. "Sorry girls, even if I have to use my ninjutsu, I will make him say that Im his girlfriend." And jumped away starting to look as well.

--

Tenten was running wildly around looking for Naruto. She hadn't forgotten how they had met. In bar and very drunk but that night, and especially the following day had been like from some fairytale. Well… fairytale available only people age of eighteen years or higher.

She could remember how he had kept up to her drinking. Most of grown men fell down half way there. How his lips had felt when they had kissed. And how the night had been… maybe… most likely… hopefully wonderful. She was not _100 _sure but at least around _96,7._ She had some memories flashing through her mind and they were good. Really good.

And the following day. _It _had been like a fairytale. How he had carried her though the roofs and then brought her to flower shop. Had placed that one flower to her hair and praised her beautiful. How he offered her some dumplings.

And at the clothes shop. It had felt like dream come true when Naruto had commented her clothes while she changed one to another. It had felt like a real date.

But then other bitches had to cut everything short. They had attacker him like they had something to do with his actions. Such a poor losers. And now this. When she could have a private moment with Naruto again? Her mind started to race when images filled her mind. Like dates, nights, alone moments and such. When she walked besides a wedding shop, she started to think naturally about those things and blushed.

--

"How long it will take?" Annoyed Shino asked walking around. They were standing in a corridor behind the Hokages office. Gamakichi was smoking a pipe and standing in front of the door.

"Don't know. But its very tricky business, ya know." Young frog said lazily.

"Whats his problem anyway?" She asked looking impatiently at the door.

But frog didn't answer.

Shiro felt like bursting. Did she really had to spend time with a giant frog? All day? It had been already two hours!"

She walked down the hall and looked around. Her eyes wondered around when they caught up to five pictures on the wall. She of course recognised them immediately. They were five Hokage. First on was Harasima Senju. Founder of Konoha and legendary Mokuton user. Shiro thought he looked kinda tired. Must have been hard to lead this village back then.

Second was younger brother of the first, she couldn't remember his name though. Her silver hair and red eyes made him look much more cooler than his predecessor. She remember something about suiton jutsu master but wasn't really sure about that. Her mother had always said that she was direct descendant of the second Hokage but she couldn't believe it. There wasn't anyone who could actually prove it. But she had to admit that face looked a lot like grandpas. But there were significant differences. Like their hair colour was pure white. Not dark silver.

Third one she knew well of course. Sandaime. Old Man Sarutobi. She had met him several occasions when she was a kid. Youjiro was a powerful civilian clan and when they held a party, Hokages _duty_was to attend. Shiro smirked to memory how old man had once looked to her.

"_So? You are __future head of the Youjiro clan, huh?" Whitley dressed old man with a pipe asked of seven years old Shiro. She had long white hair and beautiful yukata. Looked really like a real princess. _

_But she was seven year old girl who had just med some weird old guy for first time in her life. She buried herself to her mothers lap and nodded shyly._

"_Hanashiro, don't be so rude to Sandaime-sama. Answer him properly. Im sorry, Hokage-sama." Her mother hurried to bow an apology. _

"_Its okay." Sandaime said smiling kindly and lowering herself to Shiro level. "How old are you?" _

"_Se-seven." She started a little. Then she sniffed a little and eyes widened. "You smell weird!"_

_Everyone at the party looked stunned at this. Sarutobi didn't know how react on this. But then decided to laugh his lungs out. "Its my pipe that smells." He said finally. "You really are a good kid. Reminds me of some other kid I know." _

"_Yes, Hokage-sama, who that might be?" Shiros father asked appearing at the seen._

"_Just a kid of my late friend." Old Man became suddenly very serious. "Byaigo-san." He bowed to man._

"_Sandaime-sama." Father bowed back. "Where are your sons? I don't see them attending?" _

"_My sons are now at important mission together." Old Man said. _

"_And your honourable grandson?" Mother asked. Shiro could feel her touch tighten a little. "I would have loved to her to meet Hanashiro-chan."_

_Hokages face told them a clear answer. It said: '_Do you really indent to marry a not even a five year old boy to a seven year old girl? Are you brain-dead or just in denial?' _But he smiled and said. "His with his instructor at the moment." _

"_That's too bad." Byaigo said. Shiro could see her father angrier by the minute. She couldn't understand why. "Its such a tragedy that my daughters fiancée died in childbirth so long ago." He brought it up… again! "Namikaze family and the Yourijo clan were bound to be together. Honourable memory of Yondaime-sama who risked his life for the sake of the village. Speaking of witch, what are you intending to do this problem… this boy…"_

_That was the scariest moment in Shiros life. When he looked over to Old Man she didn't saw a smiling man smoking a pipe. She could swear there was demon dressed like an old man. Sarutobi, Third Hokage, Sandaime had released his killing intent free and was pressing a look directly at her father. _

"_I intend to protect that boy like all other people of this village." He said with scary voice. "And may I remind you of _consciences_ of such talk."_

_Shiro hadn't ever been so scared but so was his father who hardly was standing. Then it disappeared. Like it had appeared all of a sudden he was again smiling old man._

"_Thanks of the party, but I must be going now." He said and smiled back to Shiro. "Nice to see you." _

_Then he walked away, crowd making way to him as he passed. _

Shiro laughed to memory of her father face. It had been paler than her hair.

"Don't wonder to far, chibi-chan!" Frog yelled at her from office door.

"I wont, MUM!!" She added angrily.

Gamakichi almost threw a shuriken on her back.

She looked at the next face. "Why is Naruto on this picture?" She thought herself while looking at Yondaime. "Wait… thats not Naruto. Minato… Namikaze…" She read the name under the picture. "Wow. Could have sworn Naruto had grown few more years. Wait… Namikaze… didn't we visit that house yesterday?" She remembered how he had acted that night. And how he had told he was an orphan.

Then it hit her. Name: Uzumaki. Didn't she hear that one all the time at her home? How mothers old friend was named like that. Kushina Uzumaki. And her lover... Minato Namikaze! She looked back to picture and then to Hokages office. "Namikaze family… It cant be!" Eyes winded in surprise and run to Hokages office.

--

"So how it looks?" Tsunade asked after her patient finally gave out. "Is it bad?"

"Hmm…?" Jiraya touched Naruto seal gently. Naruto was molding some chakra with out shirt. "I think its okay. Hard to tell."

"What you mean its hard to tell?" Tsunade looked angry. "I thought you were a master of seals?"

Toad Sannin grunted in hurt. "Minato was a master among the masters." He said angrily. "His skill were in comparison only to me that is. And this seal… its so complicated that simply looking wont do."

"Of course low-life human doesn't understand fully the fine art of the seal making." They both looked at the couch. Kibi was waving its two tails and smirking. "It requires higher being to understand it well."

Both Sannin looked like ready to kill him but Naruto spoke. "What you mean?"

Fox jumped to them gently and stepped between them. "Looks like your seal is chancing dramatically."

"What you mean by that?" Jiraya asked looking angry. "Theres is nothing wrong whit this seal other that small loss here." He pointed out fainted mark. "And _that's_ reason we all know." He said looking accusingly towards the fox.

"Say what you like but I can tell. Remember, Im still _inside_for the most part. I know how its chancing." Kibi looked at Sannin. Then Naruto. "Seal is –"

"NARUTO!! OPEN THIS DOOR YOU ASSHOLE NOW!!" Shiro voice yelled behind the door. Not waiting for an answer she barked into room Gamakichi at his waste trying to stop her.

White haired girl barged into room wanting an clear answer but stopped at sight. There was Naruto. Shirtless, his wonderful body in front her. She forgot for a moment why she was here.

"Sorry, Oyabin." Gamakichi said struggling. "She barged the room with brute force."

"Maybe you should cut smoking back a little bit." Kibi looked amused. "If you cant even hold back one little girl. Whats the matter little froggy? Tired?"

Gamakichi was about start to argue when Naruto spoke up. "What is it?"

White haired girl blinked and looked again. "Are you really my fiancé?"

Room fell silent. Naruto had froze. Jiraya looked terrified. Tsunade tried to keep her calm, Shizune holding Tonton with one hand covered her mouth with the other and three animals in the room looked each other not understanding the situation.

Suddenly the two Sannin started to laugh loudly. "Funny one! Where did you think something like that?" Jiraya said trying to look convincing. "Did he ask you to marry him?"

"That's stupidest thing I ever heard of!" Tsunade agreed trying to look equally convincing. "Right Shizune?"

Black haired girl nodded laughing too. "You have very great sense of humour, Shiro-san. It's a joke, isn't it, Naruto?"

Boy snapped out of his trance. "What? Of course it is! I have never asked a girl marry me."

Jiraya, Kibi and Gamakichi started to cough suddenly very loudly and looked away. "Yes. Of course not. Right guys?" Jiraya asked looking at two giant animals.

"Not once." Kibi nodded trying to hold his composure.

"Even in drunk." Gamakichi nodded agreeing.

"Hes free man." Fox said nodding.

"No chain." Frog agreed.

"What so ever."

"Free as a bird."

"Not running away."

"Nor hiding anything."

"Shut up!" Naruto yelled angrily and looked at women of the room.

"Naruto…" Hokage asked looking intensively at him. "Have you asked a girl to marry you?"

"Of course I haven't." Naruto said irritated. "Im not some goof! In fifteen. I have no desire what so ever to marry anyone."

Old blond sighed in relieve and nodded. "Good. But we will talk about that end a bit."

Shiro felt like she was left out from conversation. "Then how you explain this!?" She stormed out from the room. They heard how something had been broken and she returned to room. "How then you explain this?" She held out a picture of Yondaime. "That Naruto looks like fucking clone of Fourth Hokage!?"

Naruto looked desperately to others. "I hear that all the time." He suggested hopefully but she didn't buy it at all.

"What about the fact when we passed Namikaze estate yesterday? You looked like you wanted to cry!?"

"I was thinking that garden was so beautiful that I wanted to cry." Naruto looked to his master and mother figure.

"It was surrounded by a twelve feet high wall." Shiro looked him angrier by the minute.

"Th-t-." Naruto tried to think up something but hand touched his shoulder.

"Its over kid. She figured it out." Jiraya sighed.

"But why an earth you ever walked by your house?" Old blond asked angrily. "Do you want everyone to know?"

"We were looking places to move." Naruto answered quietly. "Ive wanted to move from that dump ever sense I returned from training."

Silence filled the room again.

White haired girl looked angry. She hadn't yet to have her answer. "So you are the son Namikaze Minato, correct?"

"Yes." Naruto nodded sitting to couch.

"And you are son of Uzumaki Kushina?"

"Yes." Naruto sighed. "So what?"

Shiro started smile. "So that makes you my fiancé!" She yelled happily and rushed to hug him. But in the middle of the hug blushed and hit him. "Don't get any ideas!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Naruto asked backed down. "I already told you, I have never asked anyone to be my wife! Right, sensei?"

But when looked towards the silent adults, his heart sunk. "Ero-sennin? Baa-chan? Shizune-neechan?"

"Listen Naruto… thing is-" Jiraya started by showing a peace of paper and unfolding it to him.

--

"What was that?" Sakura asked in near of a Hokage tower?"

--

Hinata looked over to tower using her Byakugan. She smiled confidently when recognising Narutos chakra signature. But what was that scream?

--

Tenten and Ino had met in front of Ichirakus ramen when they heard it.

"What was that?" Black haired girl asked.

"I don't know." Blond answered.

But they both had the same idea and started to run towards the Hokage-tower.

Old Man Ichiraku smirked and watched after them. Ayame stood out too.

"What was that? Is someone in pain?"

"No…" Old cook smirked. "Naruto just found out." He said and walked back inside laughing.

"Found out? What?" His daughter asked curious.

--

Shikamaru was playing shougi with Asuma near Hokage tower at the moment. Smoker looked curiously towards the sound.

"What an earth was that?" He asked.

"Don't mind about that, just concentrate on the game." Shikamaru said annoyed of disturbance.

"Are you still mad about loosing to Naruto?" Asuma asked amused.

"Shut up." Pine-apple head muttered slowly.

--

"This is not true!" Naruto looked at the paper. "Im killing that man! Where is he? Where is he!?"

"Naruto, your father is dead already." Jiraya reminded him.

He looked enraged. A rare sight. He punched to wall so hard that his hand gave an ugly sound.

"Naruto!" Tsunade hurried to stop him. "Stop that!"

They looked as he pulled out his hand what was covered in blood. Fingers didn't obey him anymore. There was a hole in the wall.

"Does that really bug you so much?" Shiro asked looking like crying. "Im I that repulsive?"

"It has nothing to do with you." Blond boy said and looked a picture of his father that lied on the floor. "Its that my father made such a decision before I was even born." He looked away and grabbed his shirt and robe. "Ero-sennin, look after Shiro-chan for a moment. I have to go thinking."

"Where?" Shiro asked hurrying behind her but was stopped by a firm hand.

"Let him go, Shiro-chan." Old man said looking serious. "This was a big blow to him."

Gamakichi and Kibi followed Naruto trying to hold their laughter. At least life with him was never boring.

She looked little sad but nodded.

"Shiro-san." Tsunade talked to her as door was closed behind them. "I need you to keep silent of everything you have heard or seen today." She sat down behind her desk.

"Why?" White haired girl looked trying to hide her tiers. "Why he cant use his name? Its his right. That house at Shougan block belongs to him. Why he has to use his mothers name?"

Jiraya looked over to Hokage and her assistant.

"For many reasons." Old blond answered. "But mainly because he lost his parents as baby. Sarutobi-sensei, Third Hokage knew that he would be in danger if his father was known. His father gained many enemies during Third Great Ninja war and everyone would kill of chance to pay him back. Even to his son."

"Not fair." Shiro muttered and whipped furiously her eyes to keep tears away. "Just not fair. Why didn't anyone adopted when he was young then? Of course _some_one who would have raised the son of Yondaime who gave his life over the village with glad and honour?"

Tsunade sighed. "As I said, there are many reasons. Its very complicated." She took a hard look. "For Narutos safety, you must never to mention it before hes ready to come out."

Shiro looked at her for a moment and nodded. "If that's what Hokage-sama asks."

"Cheer up kid." Toad Sannin touched her shoulder. "Its not like she hates _you_ but is just that… better to forget that agreement. It was very old and his father was drunk when singing it. So just better to-"

"If you try to sly out of this, I will walk around the town holding a saying: Naruto Uzumaki is a son of Minato Namikaze." She looked suddenly very scary and old pervert had to take couple steps back. "Agreement holds and stays. I know my _father and mother_would just love to find out if Namikaze family has an heir."

Jiraya walked to his old team mate and her assistant. "What we do now?" He whispered.

"We must proceed with original plan soon as possible." Shizune pointed out. "If we can get him married the agreement can easily be nullified."

"True." Tsunade nodded but Jiraya was looking away that moment. "Jiraya…"

There was a knocking sound on the door.

"Enter." Tsunade yelled. "Sakura, nice to see you again."

Pink haired girl appeared with rest of her team and entered to room. Everyone looked to Shiro interested who didn't feel like talking now and turned her back to them.

"Tsunade-sama. We came to tell you that mission to escort princess to her new husband was a total success." She told and bowed politely to her master. Then she looked at Jiraya who smiled looking at girls figures. "I see that Jiraya-sama too has honoured village by his presence."

"Isnt that Sakura-chan. How you been, its been such a long time!" He yelled happily started to run but stopped when two murderous intents rose inside that room. "I see that you have truly become apprentice of Tsunade." He smiled nervously looking evil grin of Sakura. "Hard to tell a difference."

"Excuse me, Tsunade-sama." Ino interrupted them. "But I was wondering would you might to know where Naruto-kun is?"

Shiro felt tension in her back when the name was said.

Old blond looked at situation. "So it has come to this." She sighed. "Unfortunately, you just missed him."

"We did?" Hinata asked weakly.

"Yes." Hokage answered and gave a quick glance and new whole in his wall.

Girls followed her gaze and looked terrified at sight. What happened to him?

"So we have given our report." Sakura said looking over her shoulder to the door quickly worried about Naruto. "I have few things to attend to."

"Sure." Tsunade nodded. "Don't forget your sift at hospital. We are little underhanded at the moment so I would appreciate if you would go there immediately"

Pink haired girl looked annoyed but tried to hide it and nodded. "Of course. I will go there now."

All other girls looked really pleased when defeated Sakura walked out from the room.

"Tenten," Tsunade said quickly. "Could you do me a favour?"

Girl with china puns paled. "Yes?"

"Shiro-san here-"Legendary sucker pointed towards the sulking girl. "Is under protection from assassins. Danger is not relevant but could you look after her for little while? She was assigned to another person but he… is prevailed. And I cant really leave her alone with Super pervert here." Everyone looked at old man here who realised that he was the only male in the whole room.

"Yes. Hokage-sama." Weapon specialist said grinning angry. Then she turned to white haired girl and smiled. "Shiro-san is it? Im Tenten. I will protect you so don't worry."

Girl nodded and they walked away. Both girls were thrilled when two worse competitions were out from the game for now at least.

"Hinata-chan." Pearl eyed girl stopped her tracks. "Could you stay for a little? Theres something I need to tell you."

Ino run out from the office feared at assignment of her own. But glad of the fact that all her competition was out of the game for a moment at least. Now… if she could find Naruto and have a moment of peace with him and being able to confess, their story could finally truly began.

Tsunade raised her eye-brow when Ino had rushed the room but was not worried. Girl was most shallow of the group. Naruto wouldn't fall for something like that. Would he?

Shizune looked her mentor who had gotten rid of all competition so fast and cold bloodily. She had to help Sakura before it was too late. "Im must go. Tsunade-sama. Ill come back brining reports of the alliance of Grass country."

"Okay. Take your time." Godaime grinned believing life couldn't go better. Hinata and Naruto married, no paperwork, Jiraya was gone. Wait a minute… Jiraya had gone! But where? And when?

"Um… Hokage-sama… What can I do for you?" Young Hyuga heiress asked weakly looking constantly at door.

"Yes Hinata-chan. Theres something I want you to talk about with you."

"About what?" Girl asked rushing ahead.

"About Uzumaki-Hyuga wedding." Tsunade said smirking happily.

--

Jiraya was making notes fast. This stuff! It would make him a millionaire! Seeds to the total classic. "Now… only to get that Naruto out from the village fast and get to those babes in Land of Water."


	14. Headache

A/N: Thank you all for your reviews. I ask you to keep doing it.

A/N: I have bad news. I have kept updating fics often as I can cause I hate when peopple dont update enough. Make me boil. Anyway, I just want you to know that Im starting my work tomorrow (yes I have a life beyond my computer) so it will definetly effect on my working hours. Hope you will understand.

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine.

Review.

**Fourteenth chapter: Headache**

Naruto was sitting in bar. Some chabby looking tavern but it had no other customers and it was far from centre so it would do fine. He kept glaring into his sake glass sighing. Kibi was sitting in the ground still beaming amused.

"Are you going to drink that or waiting it will boil?" Bartender asked annoyed. Only customer who didn't even drink.

"Sure." He gulped down glass in one and poured some more. He repeated with fast pace and refilled again. "Happy now? That was my first bottle." He said offering empty sake bottle to bartender who chuckled.

"I see ya aint jus a kid. Ya can drink." Man with big moustaches looked at him. "Here, have another one." He placed another bottle in front of him.

"I think you should tune it down a little." Said a voice from the door. Shikamaru entered the bar holding his hands in his pockets.

"Welcome, what can I give to you?" Bartender asked with his best pretend-voice.

"Give me bottle of that stuff." Pine-apple haired genius pointed towards one of the bottles. "Thanks." He sat down next to Naruto. "So? Whats the problem?"

"Problem? Why you think I have problem?" Blond boy asked looking at his friend.

"Give me some slack here. I know you." Black haired boy answered. "Something is obviously bugging you. Either that or you have gained a serious drinking problem."

Naruto laughed. "Its just… Ive found out something that I really didn't want to know." He brushed his hair.

"What?" Shikamaru asked while raising a sake glass to his lips.

"Im engaged." Spiky haired boy answered.

Genius spit all his wine out from his mouth. It flew over the counter hitting directly at the bartender. "WHAT!?" He asked totally caught off guard. Sure he knew something had been going on but this! This was just too much. It was even with the fact that he had lost in game of shougi to him. Or even greater. He grabbed the whole bottle and drank it down in one gulp. Alcohol helped him to understand.

"Yeah. Found out myself too." Boy with whisker marks nodded. "My parents made a deal with… doesn't matter. Main thing is that Im going to get married at this rate to a girl I hardly know."

Shikamaru recollected his composer and sighed. "Troublesome. You and women. There seems no end with you."

"I just cant figure out why?" Naruto thought. "Why did he had to agree on this? I never met either of them and now I found out this. This sucks."

"Im sure they had their reasons." Genius touched his should friendly. "After all, didn't your father sacrificed his own life for sake of this village?"

Took some time to understand what he had said. "So you know huh?"

"Of course. Anyone with eyes can tell." Shikamaru nodded. "And little accidental research Ive found out is enough to prove it."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Too troublesome." Shikamaru said with slight grin.

"Yeah. Your right. Too troublesome." Naruto laughed. "We are sounding like old men!" He hit the counter hard.

Kibi sighed. This idiot and his friends. Never ending story. He looked around and his mind wondered to that GOURGEUS blond with killing rack.

That evening and night they drank together. They started to runt to each other and apology and wowing to be friends together. They told the names of women they loved. They shared their dreams and feelings with brotherly warm. And they had a drinking contents.

At some point Kiba with Akamaru appeared at scene. They had been walking around when familiar voices made them curious. They joined them and they all drank together. And then Lee with flashy enters appeared too claiming why he hadn't been invited to burn fires of youth with all other rookies and bonding with them in midst of drinking. Chouji had come to search for Shikamaru at some point. They had started a drinking contest so they invited him too. And somehow sulking Shino too arrived at some point. He had been offended when no one had bothered to ask him too. But alcohol was the best cure for those feelings. Each and every rookie guy of the famous rookie nine had a wild night of drinking. And Lee as guest.

--

"Wake up! Wake up!!" Naruto blinked his eyes but sunlight burned all the way to his brains. Slowly he rose before he realized where he was. He was in the middle of the street. People were gathering around them. All other guys were lying and trying to wake up to. And he realized other thing too. None of them wore any kind of clothing.

"N-n-n-n-n-n-naruto-kun?" He looked over his shoulder and saw Hinata Hyuga who was blushing deeply _and_ was having a nosebleed. She was ready to faint. And there was really angry looking Neji who looked like was ready to attack in rage.

Then Naruto truly realized he didn't wear any clothes. "Shikamaru! Chouji! Wake up! Fuzzy-eyebrows! Shino! Kiba! You too!"

He looked over to Hyuga. "Hi! We will go in a minute. You… don't… happen to… know where our clothes are?"

To his surprise Neji threw all their clothes to them. "There! Now go!" He said angry.

"Okay… what happened anyway? Why are you here?" Naruto asked when he put his boxers on fast and trying not to reveal any shots of his jewels. When he stood up Hinata fell down. It was just too much for her. Big pool of blood started to form around her.

"You haven't realized it yet? This is Hyuga compound!" Pearl eyed man yelled pointing at the wall.

Wall was full of scratch marks, kunais, marks of explosive tags.

"Wha?" Shikamaru asked holding his head. He turned around to see that a large group of people had appeared around them. "How the hell we end up here?"

"You don't remember?" Neji asked getting redder by the minute.

"No!" Everyone answered together.

--

"_NEJIII!! Where are you bastard! Come out and open the door!" Drunk Naruto yelled from top of his lungs. __"Come and enjoy a drink with us!"_

"_Neji!" Chouji agreed. He looked around. "That looks good." He mumbled and walked to ally towards… something. _

"_Neji-kun! C-c-mo to burn! Youth! YOU WANNA FIGHT HUH!?" Lee asked and started to hit oblivious Kiba to the head dropping him to his ass. Then he rose and laughed like a mad._

"_This is tr-t-rort-or-o-rse-seome." Shikamaru stuttered and banged his head to the door and threw up. "He aint coming." _

"_What we do now?" Naruto asked looking his friends._

"_I know! Lets __climb over to get him!" Shino whispered and walked to wall. But never stopped. He walked to wall hit his head and fell down. _

"_Shino! Are you okay?" Kiba asked terrified. "Damn you wall! You killed my best friend! DIE!!" He started to scratch the wall with his claws. Suddenly Naruto and Chouji came between them._

"_Kiba, Shino is fine. Wall didn't mean that." Fat boy said leaning to his doggish friend. "We need to get over him to get Neji here." _

"_I know!" Shikamaru said while removing his chunin vest. "Lets make robe out of our clothes!" He threw it to other side. _

--

"But you ended up throwing all your clothes to our yard." Neji ended his explanation.

Everyone looked at each other. "Were sorry." They bowed together politely. Suddenly pine-apple head threw again up. When Lee saw this he emptied his stomach to the ground too. In line everyones stomach contents and alcohol laid in front of Hyuga compound. Silently they walked away.

"Eh Neji-kun?" Lee asked while Chouji supported him. "Do you have any painkillers?"

Hyuga jounins eyes were enough for an answer.

"Then well be off then. See ya." Said Naruto and slowly they walked home. They could hear people laughing all around them.

--

Tsunade was sitting in her office. She handt heard of Naruto sense he had left yesterday. She had started to drink when suddenly door opened up and zombie Naruto walked in.

"Naruto? What happened?" She asked looking at boy who was like a son to him.

"I just…" He waved his hand. "You hear soon enough. Can I have that?" Not waiting for an answer he took a bottle and took a little gulp. Then he walked over to couch.

"Naruto. What an earth…" She tried to find out but he started snoring loudly. "What did they do last night?" She looked to her lap to see Kibi shrugging. Last night he had enough of drunken shinobi and decided to find some more 'civilized' company.

--

Shikamaru walked towards his home holding his head. "Oh my god. Last time I will ever drink with Naruto."

"Shikamaru?" Blond girls stopped on her tracks. "Did you just said 'Naruto'?"

"Yeah. Why?" Pineapple head asked from ponytail girl.

"Where is he now?" She asked. She had been tracking her all day but couldn't find a trace of him. "I really need to find him."

Shikamaru waved his hand towards a random direction. "He went… somewhere. I don't know! Oh my god my head is killing me."

"Here." Ino molded some chakra to her hand and green light appeared. She hold her hand over his head and waited. "Better?"

"Much. Thanks. So why you want Naruto? Make it fast? I want sleeping and shower." Then he hold his hand to his forehead. "And some more painkillers."

"Gosh! What an earth did you do last night? Never mind that! Where Naruto?" Blond asked looking hasty.

"Hes in that direction… I think. I don't really care." And with that he disappeared before anymore questions.

"Towards the Hokage-tower?" She asked herself and grinned.

--

Shikamaru looked down from roof to running blond and sighed. The parts he remembered last night were few but one that he did was when they had told about womens of their lifes. Temari had been his of course but Narutos answer had surprised him a little. He sighed. Ino would have to work had if she wanted to replace her.

"This is such a drag." He muttered and continued his journey towards his home.

--

Lee was practicing. He had a headache like to rest of his friends but couldn't lay off in his training. And he considered a headache as a challenge so he accepted it. Gai had been proud of this and what he had heard of last night.

"That's the way Lee!" Green suited jonin yelled and give him a smile with thump up. "You burned the fires of youth with bright flame! Im so proud of you! Bonding with your comrades and friends with friendly drink was all that youth was about.

Tenten appeared at scene with Shiro who had ended up spending a night with her new protector. China girl had asked her to join in her training. They hadn't seen Naruto last night so she had decided to burn her fires while throwing some kunais at some practice dolls.

But when they saw zombie-Lee throwing punches to threes they came curious.

"Hey Lee, what happened to you? You look like your living dead." Tenten laughed looking at him.

"Is that guy in your team?" White haired girl asked in disbelieve. "I don't know what is more pitiful. That suit or those eyebrows?"

"I… had some… drinking with my friends." Fuzzy-eyebrows answered trying to collect his thoughts.

"Aah…" Tenten gave a knowing look over to Shiro. "Who else 'living dead' is there today? And how many bars did you destroyed with your _drunken fist_?"

Lee turned around looking like ready to throw up. "One. Others stopped me when we changed to second one… I think…"

"Who else were there?" Interested white hair asked. Normally Lee would have tried to give a go but was too tired now.

"Shikamaru-kun… Chouji-kun… Me-kun…" He listed his fellow drinkers. "Shino-kun… Kiba-kun… Naruto-kun… I think that was all…"

Both girls looked at him. "You were with Naruto all night?" Weapon specialist asked. "Why didn't you told me sooner? Where is he now? Why weren't I invited?"

"We were burning the fires of youth with just guys!" Lee jumped suddenly with full energy and kicked a tree. "We went our separate ways after waking up."

"From where?" Shiro asked looking around like hoping to see Naruto appearing somewhere. But they all heard a loud bang from a little ahead.

"Neji? What is it?" Gai looked at his another student. He had almost hit whole tree in half.

"Nothing. Please don't mind me." He said with tight voice.

"Tenten!" A loud yelled turned them all around. Young female shinobi run towards them. China girl recognised her for one of her old academy friends. "Did you hear the gossip?"

"What?" Tenten asked eagerly. "What? Tell me?"

Girl stopped running and trying to catch her breath but couldn't from laughing. "Your not gonna believe what has happened!" She laughed so hard so she fell down.

"What?" Girl with china puns on her hairs asked curiously. "Tell me already!"

"I was on my way to home from late night mission when I came a cross to… oh my god! Wait until you hear it!"

"What!?"

"There were six passed out guys in the middle of road!" She laughed her ass off on ground.

"Is that so?" Tenten asked amused but couldn't believe what was so funny about it.

"Wait you hear the best part! They were all bud naked!" She laughed.

"What?" Both girls yelled exited and looked each other with small, perverted smiles. "Who?"

"You never guess! It was…" She told what she had seen. Both girls (and Gai) looked astonished. A tree fell down hard when Neji hit it in half. Lee was walking away slowly trying not to attract any attention.

That was until a kunai flew and hit the tree in front of him.

"Lee-san." He noticed the honour suffix. "Why didn't you tell us?"

--

Naruto woke something hitting him hard to the head. "Ow!" He yelled and holded his head. "What was that for?"

Tsunade looked enraged at him. "You went and get wasted in the middle of the village! And disturbed honourable Hyuga house all night! Then woke up in middle of the street and BUD ASS NAKED! And you dare to ask me 'what was that for'!"

Blond boy gulped in fear. "Sorry. But we kinda… let loose yesterday." He tried to explain. "We haven't really had chance to get together and have fun in long time – as you know so we kinda…"

"Got wasted and ended up in middle of the street in front of the those pearl-eyed freaks?" Kibi in his second form filled the planks.

"Yes. Thanks Kibi." He said to fox.

"Do you understand how much work this is for me?" Tsunade asked angry. "Any minute now, Hiashi Hyuuga will run inside here yelling accusations and demanding retributions! How m I supposed to calm him? And how about all those yells to his home?"

"Apparently someone had an idea to get Neji too. So we decided to get him and I guess… we fell asleep." Blond boy made his conclusions of the night.

"Apparently? You don't know? Just how wasted you were last night?"

"Enough to undress himself in front of the noblest family in all Konoha." Kibi pointed out grinning. "Witch I consider a LOT amount of sake. Im glad there wasn't any women around."

"Why?" Tsunade asked looking at fox.

"Lets just say that Naruto, alcohol and women don't mix." He gave out a laugh. "Or they mix for good!"

"Shut up!" Naruto shushed him.

"Anyway, you stay here! Oh my god! What were you thinking? I mean you will be the laughing stock of the village! Do you understand, sixth Hokage?" Fifth asked from her likely successor.

"Ive already had gotten killing glares from villagers so yeah… I think I can survive with little laughing. And besides, five other members of club will get their share too." He pointed out.

--

"It hurts! It hurts! Stop it! Please stop it!" Kiba yelled when his older sister had started to beat her down.

"Huh? What you said? Didn't you said you wanted some pain?" Inuzuka girl asked kicking him again.

"Pain_killers_! I have a headache!" Young dog boy yelled desperately.

"Here some pain for ya!" Angry big sister kicked again.

--

Gai stood in front of his pupil. He had to use all his skill to get Tenten out of his back. Now he was looking at him hard look on his face. Tenten, Shiro and Neji were watching and waiting a lecture for once.

"Lee, I have to say Im very…" Black haired long man looked down on his student. "proud of you."

"WHAT!?" All viewers looked astonished. "What the hell was that?"

"Lee! You have just made strongest bond that man can make in his life!" Gai started to yell tiers running down on his face. "You have drunk with your friends with out your clothes! No clothes, no weapons, no ranks, no rivalry! Only fires of youth and some sake!"

Lee was making notes fast tears falling down his eyes too. "Yes Gai-sensei! Thank you!"

Others looked ready to start to cry too. _'Was there no end to these guys?'_

--

"Chouji! Whats the matter? Does your stomach hurt?" Asuma asked from his student. He had just heard what happened. Now when he looked at down lying boy, he wondered what had happened.

"Yes. Last night, with guys I think… I ate something… that I shouldn't have." Big boy tried to say during his pain.

"This sucks." Smoking man muttered. He had plans already and now he had to spend his day with his sick student. He sighed blowing a big smoke cloud at the same time.

--

"Shikamaru! How could you do this? Don't you understand? I didn't raise my son to be a drunken fool!" Woman with angry look on her face continued to rant to him about last night. It was just too much to concentrate at the moment so he concentrated to his coffee.

"So? How was your night?" His father asked holding a coffee cup. His mother continued to rant at back. "I heard some interesting rumours."

"Those are such a drag." Boy muttered. "I kill Naruto for leading me to this."

Father laughed quietly. "Its good for you. Little bonding with men. Never hurts you know." His old man said punching him playfully. "Maybe you should try again at some bar. Who knows, some cats might get their claws on you."

"Dad, you sound like a Asuma-sensei and Gai-sensei pressed together." Shikamaru answered. "And I cant deal with those two today."

He thought last night and Narutos and his moment.

"_Shikamaru, who you love?" Naruto asked gulping another glass._

"_Why you ask?" He asked back at him._

"_Curious." Blond answered._

"_I answer if you answer." _

_Naruto had been quiet for a moment and then nodded. "Okay. But lets swear never to tell _anyone_ about those names. Okay?"_

"_Sure." Pine-apple head nodded and raised his glass. "Kanpai." _

"_Kanpai!" Naruto yelled eagerly._

"He shouldn't have told me." Shikamaru thought out loud. "Anymore someone finds out I know and Im chased after that answer. Damnit!"

"What did you say youngman?" His mother asked furious.

--

Shiro looked at his father.

"And that happened." Shaded boy told to shaded man.

"Really." Older one nodded. "Okay."

"Okay." Boy rose from table and walked away.

--

"Youre lucky as always." Tsunade muttered walking around. She looked her clock. "It about time…"

"Of what?" Naruto asked rubbing his head.

"They are coming." Kibi nodded and turned back to smaller fox. It jumped to his lap where he received gently petting.

The door was knocked but before either could answer angry Hiashi Hyuuga stormed the room accompanied by equally angry Neji and poor Shizune who had tried to stop them but had only got herself pushed down. Luckily Neji could grab her before she hit the ground. It was pretty humours picture, angry Hiashi and Shizune holded by Neji. Like directly from one of the Icha Icha books covers.

Naruto sneered amused making himself known to other people.

"I see he is here too." Head of the Hyuuga clan looked with his pearl-like eyes to Naruto who petted his friend from the couch. "Good, makes thins much easier."

"Hiashi-san…" Hokage walked behind her desk and sit down. "What brings you to my office?"

"As if you wouldn't know?" Man asked and glared to sitting boy. Neji had helped Shizune to stand by now and was too glaring angrily at him. "My houses peace has been disturbed by a group of drunk brats!"

"Hiashi-san…" Old woman tried to talk him down.

"I have a person who was behind the wall at that moment." Hyuuga leader pointed his nephew. "I want a full apology from each and every one of them. And I mean now!"

Tsunade sighed. Sometimes it would be just easy to kill Naruto.

"Im the one who should be asking an apology from you guys." Naruto spoke up suddenly and rose. "I mean Neji! I understood we came to ask you to drink with us. Why didn't you reply? It was rude."

"The facts like, it was night middle of week, you guys were wasted already, I don't drink and I have no interest to see you guys naked." Boy with black hair shuddered little. Some ones boxers had landed to his face. He had been cleaning his face all morning.

"Well… true." Blond boy nodded. "I can apologise but only on my own half. I don't know how others feel." He bowed politely.

Hiashi turned to blond. "I will not take this thing to the council because of the agreement my daughter had shown me." He said looking again dignified. "But I think we should have a good discussion about terms in near future as possible."

"Agreement? What agreement?" Naruto asked looking first to man on his right, woman on his left in chair, young man at the door and finally to black haired woman behind the blond. "Is there something going on that I don't know?"

Neji looked confused too and looked to his uncle like Shizune looked to her mentor and had a good guess what he had applied to. But from Naruto reaction she knew she would have to hurry.

But Hiashi looked at Naruto bit surprised. "I mean-"

"Nothing you should worry yourself now." Tsunade yelled happily. "Ill think you have stated your business and after a apology I think you should return home."

"Okay." Blond ninja nodded.

"Jiraya has been there sense yesterday removing a seals around the house." She pointed towards ahead with her left hand, Right from the Hokage-tower.

"You mean…?" Boy asked gulping down.

"Yes. Your fathers house will be opened and handed to you." She smiled. "Everyone will found out eventually."

Naruto smiled back and bowed. "Thanks, Baa-chan." He turned around and nodded to Hyuugas men. "I hope your agreement will go smoothly." He said politely and totally oblivious.

When door closed behind him. Hyuuga head looked angry. "He doesn't know? I thought from my daughters reaction that it would have been decided."

"Yes it has." Tsunade trying to sound convincing. "But as you self said, we need to talk."

"About what?" Neji asked. He couldn't anymore remain silent and had to ask. "What agreement?"

Shizune was the one to answer. "Uzumaki-Hyuga wedding."

Neji had this feeling before. It was when someones blue boxers had landed on his face. "No way in hell…"

--

"Look! It's the Naked Hero!" Ichiraku yelled loud and laughed when Naruto entered his stand with Kibi on his shoulders.

"Hurry! Hide all the sake!" Ayame joined his father.

"Very funny." Naruto said trying to look serious as possible but grinned slightly.

Kibi jumped over to counter.

"The usual." Old cook handed over two large bowls.

"And here." Ayame smiled and handed over a white pill. "You look like you need it."

"Thanks." Boy smiled and gulped down the pill.

"What an earth were you thinking?" His big sister asked amused.

"I wasn't." He answered waiting to pills effect to take place. "That's the whole point."

"Its just so hard to believe when you think about it." Ichiraku said crossing his hands over his chest looking like thinking. "You of all people would end up naked in the middle of the street."

"I think its so much like him." Brunette girl laughed. "To the greatest prankster of all Konoha."

"I don't know if I should be embarrass or proud." Naruto smiled obviously proud and started to eat.

"'Scared for my life' would be correct answer." Said extremely angry voice behind him.

"S-s-s-Shiro-chan!" He yelled when white haired tomboyish girl hit back of his head. His face landed to his ramen bowl sending all his ramen over the counter.

Ichiraku tried to hold his laughter. There was his son, face in the bowl. There was his obviously soon-to-be-daughter-in-law looking like ready to kill him. And there was his daughter. Looking like she was ready to cry. She was covered in ramen again.

"Father, Im going to take a shower." She whispered and walked to backroom. "Naruto, Kibi." She said goodbyes to everyone else but Shiro and made sure she noticed it. Though she was too angry to take any action against her.

"Oh my head…" Naruto whispered when finally raising his head from bowl.

"Nothing you didn't deserve." Kibi pointed out.

"Shut up." He looked at fox face all messy from ramen.

"WHAT YOU SAID!?" His 'bride' yelled angrily and hit him again. This time twice as hard.

--

Shizune rushed though the corridors of the hospital. She looked around every room, disturbing a delivery, surgery and nurse-patient relationship in bloom.

"Youre fired!" She said half-angry to nurse who was still sitting on the patient. She had no time for that now. Nurse and the patient both shrugged and continued where they had been a moment ago.

"Sakura!" Black haired woman screamed looking around. Pink haired girls head appeared from one of the rooms.

"What? Has something happened?"

"Yes there is! Awful things!" Shizune run to her and grabbed her by the arm. She led her to empty patient room.

"What? Is everyone okay?" Sakura asked in her own white doctor outfit. She got an upgrade year ago. "Is it something with Tsunade-sama?"

"They are all fine. Its nothing like that." Shizune looked around and to be safe to the roof. She didn't feel any chakra signatures so there shouldn't be any ANBUs on her. "Its about Naruto."

"Naruto? Has something happened to Naruto?" Young girls voice turned immediate panic.

"Nothing. And everything. Listen." Shizune took a deep breath. "You know that I have always felt about you like you're my own little sister. And I always wanted the best of you."

"Yes…" Pink haired medic-nin agreed carefully.

"And to be honest… I don't think Sasuke-san is right for you."

"What are you getting at?"

Shizune took another deep breath. "I think you should pursue Naruto." She said carefully.

To her luck, her friend blushed deeply. "I don't know about that…"

"You gotta hurry!" Black haired woman said with will power. "If you don't, you will loose him for good!"

"What you mean?" Sakura asked.

"Tsunade-sama is thinking only what is best for the village. You must understand that." Her senpai continued.

"What are you talking about?"

"Shes planning to wed Hinata to Naruto!" Shizune yelled.

"What!?" Pink haired kunoichi asked. "Youre not serous?!"

"I m."

"How can that idiot…!" Sakura started to run

"He doenst know anything yet." Shizune continued hurrying. "I was just with him and Tsunade-sama when Hiashi Hyuuga stormed the place. He obviously doesn't know anything."

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Cmon, we are talking about Naruto here." Black haired kunoichi pointed out. "Not any genius actually."

"True…" Sakura whispered her chest filling with hope again. "So what we should do? Tsunade-sama has ordered me to work almost whole week?"

"You know… sometimes you amaze me Sakura…" Shizune shook her head. "Let me do this for you and you will have the greatest advance to him with out even breaking any rules."

Sakura gulped when she looked her senpais face. She saw a devilish grin on her face. Last time she had used that grin was when…

"Oh my god!"

--

Ino had been walking around furiously not being able to find Naruto when she pump into Tenten. Who obviously had lost something too.

"Hey Tenten. Anything lost?" Ino asked not really taking any real interest on her.

"Yes. That albino bitch from yesterday. She disappeared when I looked away." She scratched the back of her head. "I hope shes not caught by any assassins."

"That's too bad." Blond girl tried to hold her laughter.

"Wait! I think I hear her!" Tenten shushed her quickly.

"What you mean you've moved? When? Where?" Shiro demanded from someone.

"My teacher has been preparing it all day now." Male voice answered that halted both of them. They jumped over to closest roofs and run towards the sounds. They couldn't believe this! How did that albino-bitch know Naruto?

"So where are we going anyway?" She asked him.

"My new home." He answered. "I heard from Baa-chan that Tenten had to take care of you. But until the man behind all this is found, I must continue this mission."

Shiro gave him a hard one to the back of his head. "Don't make it sound like I was some idiot!"

"Oh it hearts." He holded his head. "Could you come down and heal it a bit?"

"What?" She asked.

"Not you. Ino, I know you heard me. And Tenten too. You can stop playing ninja now."

Shiro watch surprised when two kunoichis appeared in front of her. She recognised the other one for the weapon specialist who was in charge of her. The blond one had been in Hokages offices yesterday. Why had they been following them?

Girl had looked surprised who easily they had been discovered. Though Tenten feeble attempts to hold raging Ino back may have been little too obvious.

"How was your mission?" Naruto asked while looking at girl. Ino smiled.

"Easy thing. Princess is now happily married." Blond girl smiled. "I have been looking for you cense yesterday. But I heard an interesting rumour." Shiro and Tenten could see her blushing slightly. "I never thought you were a party type."

"Im full of surprises." Blond boy smiled.

"You should have invited me too." Ino gave him a knowing look.

Shiro grabbed Narutos arm. It was with out thinking but made both girls to show anger.

"Great…" He sighed. "Shiro-chan, could you do me a favour?"

"What?" She asked letting go of his hand. "And don't grope my ass you pervert!"

Everyone looked at her. Even Kibi found that a pathetic excuse.

"Anyway, could you stay with Ino and Tenten tonight?" He smiled to his fellow shinobi. "I have something to do at my new home and need this night to do it. You guys wont mind do you?"

"Of course not!" Both girls hurried to say with out thinking. That smile… he had practically forced to take this favour.

"Okay then. Ill be off then. Lets go Kibi. Ill come to pick you up tomorrow. See ya." He waved his hand to them and walked away.

"Did we just agreed to help our own rival?" Tenten asked from Ino.

"Yes. We did. Gosh I would kill to have that smile for myself." Blond girl looked at sky.

Time for the first poll. Of course I cant really use that thing soo please forgive me. Anyway, poll is simple. Who is your favorite female chracceter in this story? I try that thing and if that works who knows? Maybe more in future.


	15. Prince from exile

A/N: Thank you all for all your reviews.

A/N: Befread, Tsunade is very powerful woman who has her ways. Not many people can look her into eye.

On with the srory.

Review please!

**Fifteenth chapter: Prince from exile **

Naruto stood in front of the gate of Namikaze estate.

"So? What you think?" Jiraya asked grinning. "Pretty good hu?"

Boy looked around. Many of the seal papers had been already removed. But the walls were still covered in seal papers.

"What have you been doing?" Naruto asked looking angry. "When I heard that you were working here I thought you would be done in a minute."

'_I was busy looking for you.'_ Ero-sennin frowned angrily in his mind. _'Then that ANBU came and told me Tsunades orders. And I have all this done and not even a slight word of apparition.'_ "It took me whole week to install all these! Taking all these seals down in a matter of hours I would call it a work of an artist." He said defendingly.

"Arent you a seal _master?"_ Whisker marked boy asked looking at gate"Why did you bother to place so many seals anyway?"

Jiraya seemed angry. "Do you understand how much your home has been targeted during these sixteen years?"

Blond boy didn't bother to answer.

"Maybe you should get back to work." Kibi said to white haired old man. His two tails followed him.

"No." Toad sage said sulking. "Naruto, you shall remove rest of the seal by yourself."

"What!?" Boy looked his master.

"It an order from your master." Toad Sannin explained. "Nice training in art of seals."

"Damned!" Naruto walked over to wall. Jiraya had just played the 'its training' card. He hated it because it always worked like a charm. He stepped in front of paper seal combination and looked at it for a minute.

"So?" Toad Sannin asked eagerly. "Impress me."

"You used five pointer star sealing combined with four layer dragon sealing to protect this side of the wall and all its seals." Boy answered. "But there something different about this third seal combination…"

"Yes…" Jiraya asked nodding.

"You drew it while peeping didn't you?" Naruto turned around with narrowed eyes.

"That's it?!" Old man felled down to his back. "Nothing else?"

"Are you talking about that three sided seal that is the whole key of this layer?" Son of Yondaime asked.

Fox smirked at towards the seal master. "There you have it. He obviously has a gift in seal making."

White haired man looked away angry. "Then remove them. It wont be as easy as you think."

--

"Naruto is son of the Yondaime?" Neji looked surprised. "Is that true?" His was sitting in his uncles study with him.

"Maybe this will help you a bit." Hiashi Hyuga walked over to his closet and opened it. Neji could hear him moving couple of things around and pulling something out. It was a dusty old picture. "This is my genin team." He said and gave the picture to him.

Neji looked at picture for a while. For a moment he could see himself standing next to some pretty girl who had long blue hair. Behind them all was obviously their jonin instructor looking cold and powerful. And at the other side of the picture was:

"Naruto?" He stood up in surprise. "How is that possible?"

"That is Minato Namikaze. Even though the similarity is uncanny." Hiashi nodded.

When he took another glance, Neji realized it wasn't really a Naruto. Boy had the same yellow spiky hair and face. But he wasn't the same. His eyes were darker. Not bright blue. The whisker marks were missing. He didn't were some childish expressions but mild happiness on his face. He also wore some orange flavoured clothes but not some bright jumpsuit. Black and orange mixed together making him look kinda cool.

"Minato was exactly like Naruto." Hiashi started to talk about his old team. "He was an orphan. Namikaze clan had been killed during war leaving only a single survivor alive." He leaned back. "Minato was a prankster. I remember how he once placed a bucket of water over the door. Other time he placed needles to senseis chair. Once he even painted the Hokage-mountain full of doodles." Neji saw his uncle smirking. "He also was on the bottom of the class at the time. He never hit any targets, he even didn't mastered any simple jutsus."

"How a man like that became a Hokage?" His nephew asked amazed to find out all this from greatest Hokage of the village.

"He never gave up." Hiashi answered looking at picture. "When he barely passed through academy he and I became team-mates. That was an awful day. He and I had always been against each other. I guess now when I think about it he was my rival." He snorted. "But back then I was shocked. I had been placed to dead last idiot of the class. And that wasn't even the worst part of the day…"

"What? What happened?" Neji asked. "It cant be bad like what happened to Naruto and Sasuke during their first day. I heard they accidentally kissed each other." Then he looked how his uncle looked away and continued his story. "Oh my god…"

"Anyway!" Head of the Hyuga clan continued his story. "We became the team one."

"Who was your jonin instructor?" Neji asked trying to forget what had just happened. "And who is this girl?"

"That was Matasi Kariome." Hiashi answered. "She was one of those damn fan girls in our class. I felt like in living hell. First with dead last idiot and then the number one fan girl."

"Where is she now?" Neji asked.

"She died during Third great ninja war." His uncle answered with out any emotion in his voice.

"And who is this?" Boy pointed out to good looking man who obviously was their jonin. He looked like some what familiar. But he couldn't place where.

"That's the councilman Danzou." Hiashi answered. "Or to me he is Danzou-sensei."

"What?" Neji looked at picture. "This is that old bandaged man who has that x-shaped scar on his chin and keeps bugging you in council meetings?"

"Yes." Head of Hyuga clan glared at him. "That's my teacher. And also very power full ninja I have you know. Anyway, do you want to know how Minato became Yondaime or shall we talk about politics?"

Neji didn't answer.

"Good. As I said, Minato was weak. He always over did it what he tried. Complaint about missions we had. Arguing with Sandaime. But some times it was his actions what saved the day. His never giving up attitude and his never ending smile also helped him. But his first time showing his true strength was during chunin exams."

_Hias__hi looked down from lookers stand. The exams preliminary rounds had just started. Right beside him was Danzou-sensei and Matasi. They both looked very cold as usual. Soon after getting to team one, Danozu had cleared the girls head and turned her into one little soldier who never showed his emotions. Hiashi doubted that they even cared how their team-mate survived. He himself was bit worried. Minato was taking a beating like always. _

"_He doesn't stand a chance." Voice told him behind him. He turned around. "Karya is just too strong for a weakling like him." _

"_Nice to see you too, Otouto-san." As another Hyuuga walked beside him. _

"_How does it feel to have dead last in your team, Onii-san?" Hizashi Hyuuga asked smiling slightly. "And watch him to get beaten like that." _

"_I disagree." Hiashi pointed out to his younger brother. "Minato maybe weak but he has potential." He looked at his fellow team mates. "Its only because he doesn't have much training from Danzou-sensei that he cant use any better jutsus." _

_Neither his team mates didn't even flinch. _

"_What you mean?" Hizashi asked._

"_Look." Hiashi smiled a little._

_Minato was breathing hard. He had several bleeds and bruises. His opponent didn't seem even tired. _

"_Just give up Minato!" Karya Haruno yelled amused. "You might faint any second now." _

"_Just shut up." Blond boy muttered. "I haven't even started yet."_

_This made his opponent laugh. Karya was strong and capable genin. "Stop joking around already!"_

_Hiashi could see Minatos looked distracted for a moment. He clinched towards one of the adults at the balcony. He was big guy and had long white hair. His smirk was conformation. Hyuuga could see him nodding a little._

"_You wont be able to win me anymore." Blond boy smirked and hold out his hand. "This is a move Ive been saving for Hiashi especially but I guess I have to debut it now."_

"_What? Stop joking around already. I will end this now!" Karya charged ahead while holding his hand in a fist. _

_Minato smirked. Chakra started to gather to his extended hand._

"_What is that?" Hizashi asked looking astonished when small blue whirlpool appeared to his hand. _

"_Don't know…" Hiashi whispered equally stunted. _

"_RASENGAN!!" Minato screamed and charged forward. This move caught his opponent totally off guard and sent him flying hard spinning to the edge of the hall. He would have crushed against the wall if his jonin-sensei wouldn't have run and caught him._

_Moment of silence fell to the room. Hiashi smirked. He could see how everyone didn't believe their eyes. Especially Danzou-sensei and Matasi-san who had never even heard of this. Hiashi could see Jiraya of the Sannin smiling proudly._

"That was the first time he used the rasengan?" Neji asked after a story. He had seen that technique before used by Naruto.

"Yes. Actually it was the first of his many own moves." Hiashi smiled to memory. "After that, he won the exams easily. Left the village with his true teacher, Jiraya-sama of the Sannin. Danzou-sensei was angry to himself not being able to see his potential before. I had my Hyuuga abilities and Minato was dead last. He didn't bother to teach us more than necessary and gave all his time to Matasi." He nodded to a servant who brought them a cup of tea. When door closed behind her, he continued.

"After three yearsor so he returned. Stronger than ever and whole new man. He had gained the contract from toads and learned most of there is to know about seals." Hiashi drank a zip. "After his return we had a match. Final match to decide who was stronger. And I lost to him hard. After that time passed we drifted apart. Danzou moved to lead the ANBU. Matasi became one of his soldiers. Third great ninja war started, Minato became a hero and Yondaime. Danzou-sensei wounded seriously and became a councilman. Matasi died. Peace. Kyuubi attacked. Minato stopped it with his own life and making his son a hero." He grinned with slight anger. "Though hardly anyone saw it like that."

The room fell silent.

"When did you realize that Naruto was his son?" Neji asked looking at picture.

"From the beginning. Once Hinata was with her mother at playing field. She thought it would help her get pass her shyness. I was returning from councils meeting when I saw him laughing with Hinata. That was the first time I ever saw her smiling like that. Totally relaxed." Then he sighed. "But her mother saw this and dragged her away from the 'demon boy'. But I recognised him. That look. It was Minato walking again."

"Was it then you decided to marry my cousin Hinata-sama to Naruto?" Neji asked.

Hiashi nodded. "But I couldn't bring it up yet. He wore name of Uzumaki and had the Kyuubi inside of him. Elders would never accept it. Leave alone her mother. So I decided to wait. I knew that secrets like these wouldn't stay hidden forever."

"But will your seriously think that elders will allow you to marry a heir of our clan to him? Even if he is Namikaze?" Boy asked looking concerned. He had known about Kyuubi. He had learned a lot of things when he had became a jonin. "Namikaze doesn't even have a bloodline limit."

"They do." Hiashi smirked.

"What?" Boy asked from his uncle.

--

"Oh my god you suck!" Narutos turned around to see how Kibi and Jiraya were lying on the street. His teacher had just witnessed him to get his hand almost blown off from the rest of his body. "Did you even consider what you were doing?"

"Shut up." Blond boy turned back and used his fingers to form a seal combination. "Eight pointer seal remove jutsu!" He yelled and grabbed a paper seal from its corner.

"This will take forever." Jiraya yawned.

--

"Shikamaru made his report already?" Tsunade asked looking at papers.

"Yes, here. It appears that the attacker of Shiro-san has been found." Shizune gave her a peace of paper.

"This is surprising. But definitely not unexpected." Hokage looked at paper.

"Shall I call Naruto and Shiro-san now?" Her assistant asked.

"I think I should take care of this myself." Old blond sighed. "After all they invited me to one of their banquet later this evening."

--

"If you do that again I will kill you myself!" Jiraya ranted to his pupil after a dangerous moment. Naruto had lot his patient and started to rip seals of by bare fingers. It had caused a defence mechanism to go of.

A ray of lightings filled the street almost killing them all.

"Shut up and help me then!" Naruto gave him back.

"Im your teacher and you need to learn the art of seals if you even want to consider surpassing your father!" Jiraya said angrily. Kibi was blowing gently to his tail.

"Shut up." Naruto muttered and turned around again.

--

The tension was so intense that one could have cut it with a knife. This was the feeling that three rival girls gave to each other.

"Coffee?" Ino asked from Shiro. They were at her house for a moment and sitting at her kitchen.

"No thanks." White haired girl gave a fake smile to blond kunoichi.

"Are you sure?" She answered that fake smile.

"Yes. Im fine."

"Well… it has been a nice day an all…" Tenten rose from her seat. "but I must be off now. You know… home."

"You can stay for the little while." Ino said smiling. "After all Shiro-san here is targeted by assassins. I think you should stay and help me to protect her."

"Im more than confident in your skills." Weapon specialist smiled back.

Then Shiro hit the table. "This wont do!"

"What?" Both girls asked looking quickly angry.

"That both you girls are acting like kids just because some guy!" She told them looking confident. "That wont do!"

"What about you then?" Ino asked looking annoyed. "Are you just plain stupid or in denial?"

"W-what you mean?" Tomboyish girl asked loosing all her confidence. "I don't like that guy at all!"

"Yeah… and we just saw an elephant flying." Tenten said assuringly. "But you are right. We should make peace for tonight."

Ino sighed. "I agree. After all girls should at least make peace when guys not around. But if someone sees him, first one there wins." She looked at Shino. "You should know. We are going to fight over his words: 'You're my girlfriend.'"

"And don't forget the kiss." Tenten pointed out. "After those two have happened and witnessed by other girls, game will stop and winner will take the price."

"What price?" Shiro whispered.

Both girls grinned out of anticipation. "Title of mrs. Uzumaki."

Awkward silence fell between them.

"Lets not talk that now." Ino jumped up to the table. "Lets get wild!" She made a deck of cards to appear from nowhere. "Tenten, behind you is a lot of sake. Lets forget everything and mimic guys and get wasted over and naked and show we aren't any worse than them!"

"We should call more girls." Shiro pointed out quickly. "I mean, if we are out of the game, so should all others."

"Good idea." Tenten smiled at her and run to the window. "Im running to hospital and Hyuga house to get Hinata and Sakura. And if I see any others I will ask them too. Lets have a party!" And with that she disappeared.

--

"How is it doing?" White haired Sannin asked from his pupil. He had just been of to do some 'research'.

"I have just made it half way there." Naruto answered yawning.

"Oh… Ill be off then." Jiraya jumped back.

"You know… I could make his peeping more fun if you allow me?" Kibi asked glaring after old pervert.

"Sure. Crack yourself up."

"Thank you." Kibi followed him.

"He just run of to do some peeping himself, didn't he." Naruto sighed.

--

"Nee-san, what are you doing?" Hanabi Hyuga saw Hinata picking flowers inside the garden. She did that only when she was upset.

"Nothing." She answered quietly.

"Did father pick on you again?"

Hinata looked her younger sister. Some times it was harder to remember who was actually older. "No. Its nothing like that." She whispered continuing picking flowers.

"Then what?" She looked her sisters face. It seemed… happy. "Did that Uzumaki finally asked you out or what?"

For her surprise Hinata didn't react that much. She only smiled and blushed slightly. "No."

"Then what? Tell me!"

"Hanabi," Their father appeared behind their backs. "I want you to start training. And Hinata… I heard we are having a new neighbour. Maybe you should pick some flowers to him too."

Both girls looked little confused.

"Okay, father." Older daughter nodded.

After that Hanabi with questing look followed his father.

--

"One million down, thousand to go." Naruto yawned. This would take forever."

"You just cant rest ever, can you?" He turned around to face young Hyuuga boy standing behind him.

"Neji." He smiled. "Ive been doing this so I can get some sleep."

Hyuga boy looked at ground. Wind was throwing used seal papers around. They seemed to cover the street.

"I just came to pay my respects to my new neighbour." He bowed. "And to the heir of Namikaze family."

Naruto looked at him and nodded. "Thank you. If you really want me to pay some respect, you can do it at Ichirakus place."

Neji looked confused.

"Thanks, lets get going." Blond boy rushed ahead grinning wildly.

"W-wait! I never said! Naruto!" Black haired boy yelled but he was already too far away. He reached down to his wallet and sighed. "Hiashi-sama, you will have to pay me back. Im doing this for the family."

--

"And then… he had disappeared." Drunk Ino told her story of meeting her prince. "I _never_ understood why?

"Its very good question." Sakura patted her shoulder. She like everyone else was drunk. "I too always wondered why… why he hadn't any friends?"

"Our p-p-a-retns told n-e-ever to be with him." Very drunken Hinata whispered. She had been on her way to see her new 'neighbour' when Tenten had grabbed her and said that game was on the hold today.

"I always wondered about that." Tenten muttered. Being a regular drinker had made her most resistant to alcohols effect. "I remember when I first met him. It was at the beginning of the chunin exams."

"I remember too!" Sakura yelled. "It was then when I got this long hair!"

"Lee had just stopped you from fighting with that one guy when I saw him." Weapon specialist told his story. "He looked like and total idiot in that orange jump suit."

"I don't know. I thought he looked kinda cute." Ino muttered by herself.

"After what you just said…" Shiro said with loud voice. She was most drunk of them all. "You would think he looked good in ballerina dress!"

"No! Well… maybe…" Blond gave a kinky smirk.

"Anyway lets forgot him for now and drink, play strip poker and show to those guys that girls kick some ass too when drinking!"

"YEAAH!!" Everyone else agreed loudly.

--

Tsunade sighed. She sat there holding empty sake glass. Shizune was holding a bottle but was sure not let any more drop to her until alcohol had burned of from her system. This only made matters worse. What really bugged her was the meeting of the civilian clans of Konoha. And the most annoying was the head of Youjiro clan. Byaigo Youjiro was sitting directly opposite from her and talking something useless praise.

"And that is what I think Daimyo-samas work so far." He ended his lecture. All other clan head nodded their heads agreeingly.

When necessary 'open' politic stuff had been get to an end, talk turned to more personal matters. Like situations in each family, how business was going, some regular gossiping and of course: marriage ideas.

"Im still very disappointed in you, Byaigo-san not being able to control your family." Other clan head pointed out directly. "My son was expecting this marriage of our houses but your daughter decided to run away… how shameful."

Tsunades ears flinched. This was getting interesting after all.

"It cant be helped. She wanted to live her life as 'commoner' so what can I do to stop her? She inherited her mothers will and my intellect. Theres no stopping for her." Grey haired head of Youjiro clan pointed out.

'_Nice.'_ Tsunade had to admit. Nicely avoided dart.

"By the way, Godaime-sama." Byaigo continued. "Have you any news on those assassins that threaten my daughters life? I was devastated when I heard of these occurrence. "

"Don't worry." Tsunade nodded. "One of my best is protecting her all the time when another has already completed his investigations."

"Really?" Byaigo raised sake glass to his lips. "And…"

"The results I would like to speak in private." Hokage pointed out holding out her glass her attendant. She looked her watch and poured it only half full. "Damned." She muttered while drinking. She made it took long time. Trying to prolong the taste. But half a glass didn't make her tongue even taste anything. She sighed and looked back to Youjiro clan head. "But anyway, is she still engaged with Yamari family?"

Byaigo looked to his colleague. "We had it undone." He answered little while. "If she could understand her own good and come home something maybe done but now…"

"It all depends how my son would take it? He have been already rejected. Don't know if he wants to feel that already a second time." Head of Yamari family said with firm voice. "If something would be happening soon within days we _maybe_ would be able to forget this insult."

"I shall talk to her." Tsunade smiled. Shizune looked her quickly. "Im sure she will change her mind if she hears an objective opinion."

"We would appreciate that, Godaime-sama." Yuuma Youjiro bowed next her husband. "Who is protecting her if we may ask?"

Hokage smiled. "That's Naruto Uzumaki. Boy who I see as my own son."

Both parents widened their eyes. "You mean the-!"

"Yes. But may I reminded you that even Sarutobi-sensei has passed away his _law_ hasn't. Even though he has his faults, he is still better than a parents trying to frighten their daughter." Shizune looked her master who turned from woman to devil in half a second. The whole room became silent in an instant. "Shizune." She looked with her devil eyes to her. "Sake."

"No!" Black haired medic-nin looked away angry. "We are leaving NOW!!" She raised her voice.

All civilian clan heads looked amazed how second ago devil-Hokage was dragged out like a stubborn baby.

"How does she does that?" Yuuma asked none especially.

Byaigo gulped. He and his actions had been discovered. He had to hope that those words wouldn't reach to his daughters ears or she would never come home.

--

Naruto was down on last seal combination. And the most tricky one too.

"What the hell is this!?" Naruto asked angrily. "It doesn't make any sense! And at the same time it makes more sense than Ero-sennins teachings!"

"I beg your pardon." Mans voice told behind him. Jiraya and Kibi were walking down the street. Old man looked like he had been through a hell of a beating. Fox only grinned proudly. "What are you talking about?"

"About this!" Blond boy didn't comment anything about their appearance. Fox jumped over to his lap and over to his shoulders. He petted it a little. "This seal combination! I doesn't make any sense!"

The seal master took a look and sure it was. It didn't. But he knew why.

"That's because that's your fathers invention."

"Huh? My fathers?" Naruto whispered lost in words.

"Yes. He himself during his training. It was actually first fully working seal. I was so surprised it actually worked. It made no sense and yet again made all sense." He smiled proudly. "Just like himself."

Naruto sit on ground looking at the seal. "Jiraya-sensei…"

White haired man looked surprised but knew to stay shut. There had to be a reason why he had called him a 'teacher'.

"You never told me how you and my father met each other. "Boy asked from his mentor. "I mean, I know about rasengan and his teacher being an asshole and all but how you two met each other? Was it a fate or just coincidence? Or did some one introduce you to each other?"

"Well…" Old man grinned slightly perverted. "I would call it a fate. It happened actually at the same spot where we two met." He grinned.

"At hot springs? Was my father too in some kind of counselling?"

"No… I wouldn't call it that…"

"_Jiraya! Where you think you are going?" Young Tsunade asked from her team mate. "We have to report to Sarutobi-sensei!"_

"_You two can do it, cant you?" White haired man asked flustered and looking behind his back. His team mates, Tsunade and Orochimaru stood there looking knowingly. _

_Serpent eyed man sighed and walked away. "Do what you like, idiot."_

"_Say that to my face asshole!" _

"_Jiraya!" Tsunade yelled angrily. "Youre not trying to slip away to women bath to peeking are you not?"_

"_Of course not!" Toad sage said looking fended. _

"_Then what?" Young blond asked narrowing her eyes but was distracted by wondering yells._

"_Jiraya-sensei! Jiraya-sensei!" Yellow haired boy rushed through the streets towards them. "Your back? Will you help me now? Will you?"_

"_Jiraya?" His team mate asked suspicious. "Who is this?" _

_White haired man looked extremely proud for the moment. "This is Minato Namikaze. My newly pointed apprentice!" He touched boys shoulder proudly. _

"_Apprentice? I didn't know you were even capable of teaching!" Slug Sannin looked surprised. "Remembering what happened to your genin team." _

"_That's all in the pass." Man waved his hand. "But anyway we must be off now. There's a lot to teach and little time." They run away leaving her alone watching behind them._

'Im glad that Jiraya is actually trying to improve himself.'_ She thought herself starting to walk towards the Hokage-tower. _'Maybe I should get one too.'_ The she suddenly came to a holt. She had just realized _where_ they had run of to. _

"_No way!" She gasped terrified. _

"My father was a pervert!" Naruto jumped up. "Are you serious?"

"Of course." Jiraya smiled to the memory. "Oh how many time we plaid the 'lost child act' to get their attention. Oh my god how wonderful it was."

"One thing after another." Boy looked his friend who was eagerly shocked.

"I was sealed… ME was sealed…. The Kyuubi the Nine-tailed fox was sealed by… pervert…"

"Whats the matter? You father had maybe some hobbies that most would think… indecent. But he did what he was good at and that was-"

"Looking naked girls in bath?" Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"Are you sure you're his son? I mean, those eyes resemble a hell lot more of Tsunades."

"Here goes." Naruto pulled out the last seal.

Felt like whole house would have reappeared in front of them.

"Great." Naruto muttered and walked over to gate. One last glare over to sign and to his sensei who nodded he pushed wooden gates open.

His first impression of his new house was… old. It was old kind of house with large gardens. Though both of them were need of full repair. He walked over his garden. Kibi jumped down looking around.

Naruto watched door in front of him. Behind them lied his pass. His home. Slowly he pushed the double doors open.

First he saw that most of the rooms were empty but filled with dust. He looked around amazed size of the house. Room after room appeared in hallways. This house was huge. Old Japanese styled manor.

When he walked around he realized that most of the rooms hadn't been used for ages. Long before the main parts had been closed. He made his way back to more used areas and ended up to small apartment like wing at far end of the house. It had it own kitchen and more western like rooms around. Most of the furniture's were covered in blankets.

He walked over to shell and pulled the blanket down. It revealed a book shell full of pictures and frames. Naruto gulped down. He recognized his parents from the pictures. His mother had red hair and was very beautiful even in her ANBU gear. His father wore his usual cloak. They were hugging in the middle huge group. He recognized Jiraya next to the left wearing his perverted grin, he recognized Kakashi-sensei younger looking very proud next to Jiraya. He saw girl with weird marking on her cheeks next to his mother. Next to that girl was one of the Hyuuga, he expected him to be Hiashi, his fathers old team mate looking very Hyuuga like.

He recognized Sandaime-ossan smoking his pipe. He wasn't wearing his hat or white cloak but very casual clothing. He looked extremely happy at the moment. There was also Asuma looking EXTREAMLY young. Must have been a chunin level at the time. There was also a very familiar group with one pine-apple hair and lazy attitude looking guy. Other was red haired giant. Third one looked like… male version of Ino. He shuddered. There was also many unknown faces on the picture. But behind all of them laid a text: "Congratulations Yondaime!"

He swallowed again and felt a tear falling down his cheek. This was picture of his fathers promotion to Hokage.

Naruto looked his parents. Minato looked like he had cramps around his lips. He tried his best to look representative but when Kushina hanging around his neck kissing his cheek proudly it seemed almost impossible. He made a wild guess…

"Minatos 'composer' fell off in a second when flash disappeared." Jiraya whispered gently behind him. "He was so happy. His dream finally came true."

"He… dreamed of being a Hokage?" He asked. He felt something warm around his legs when Kibi leaned next to him.

"Yes. He wanted to become protector of everyone after his first C-rank mission." Old man remembered his old apprentice. "He had killed his first enemy and never really got over it. It wasn't any murder. Girl would have killed him instead if he hadn't raised his kunai."

Naruto looked picture. "Tell me one thing…"

"What?" Toad Sage asked looking his back.

"Was the one who took this picture a hot lady with or were you looking down my mothers breast?" He asked with warning voice.

Jiraya didn't answer only looked away. Naruto watched pictures around. Most of them were picturing his parents and their friends and relatives. He saw one picture where was his old genin team. Naruto smiled thinking his own picture and how it had been taken.

"_Now boys, smile and say 'cheese'!" __Kakashi smiled his one-eyed smile. "And remember to look to camera. That's good Sakura."_

_Sakura smiled but took glimpse to her team-mates. From dream Sasuke to nightmare Naruto. Even if he acted like a kid and _she_ would act maturely. She turned around to camera and smiled happily._

_Sasuke looked away not believing he was actually doing this. He took a quick glimpse around. Naruto was glaring like asking for a fight. Like he had a chance. _'Idiot.'_ He thought. Sakura was there too, acting as childish as Naruto. Why he had to be there too? He had some serious training to do._

_Naruto gave his team mate death glares wishing him out. This could be a great picture with just he and Sakura-chan (and Kakashi-sensei who just lingered behind). But no! He had just to be there ruining this all!_

_Kakashi sighed. At this rate it would take forever. He grabbed both his boys under his hands and turned their eyes towards the camera and said: "Cheese!" _

_Sakura joined him in halfway there when picture was taken. _

He smiled. At least that picture had some feeling in it. This picture felt like it was taken after someones death. Sensei at behind looking cold and judgemental. That girl who looked like ready to go killing missions. And of course Hyuuga who tried his best looking dignified like all his family did. And his father. Only one with a slight of smile on the face.

He looked another picture. He recognized his adult father and genin-Kakashi-sensei immediately. There wasn't any other who would were such a mask and had a silver hair. This picture was much more alive. He compared to his own picture again and smiled. This was almost the same picture only change was characters. Same proud instructor. Girl in the middle happy. One guy acting all cool. Other guy looking like ready to spice things up a little.

He browsed through the shell while asking about people in pictures from Jiraya.

After a while he stood up. "Naruto, before we get into any bigger stories, I think we should clean the place a little."

Naruto nodded. "You take care of the kitchen while I take care for the rest of the house."

"Are you sure?" Toad Sannin asked doubtfully.

"Yes." Blond boy smiled. "You just take care of the kitchen and make something to eat while your at it."

Old man nodded chuckling himself. He had just got rid of all the work. Just little cleaning and cooking- "OH MY GOD!! WHO IN SEVEN HELLS NAME HAS BEEN HERE LAST!!"Kitchen resembled. A lot like there had been a war that no one had ever bothered to clean. Compared to this whole house would be easy. And they only were going to clean the parts that Minato and Kushina used before. Sannin didn't know should he be proud of his pupils cunningness or shamed how he fell for the trap.

"Ready?" Kibi asked smirking. He had scouted through the house and had suggested to give old man the kitchen.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto made a seal with his hand. Quickly whole living room was full of Narutos. "You! Get some brooms, you get buckets, you get soap! You three there began with dusting all the sheets."

He gave each clone a job to do and leaving himself to living room. He leaned back to the couch thinking. He had one picture in his hand. It showed her mother sitting in a chair while his father was standing behind him. They looked extremely happy. Kushinas stomach looked like she was hiding a ball under her shirt. She was pregnant.

"I wonder how my life would be now? If you hadn't attacked the village, Itachi hadn't massacred his clan, my parents alive, Sasuke in village." He muttered himself while petting Kibi.

Fox didn't answer. He knew it would be only natural to think that. Normal to humans at least. He felt how his hand became slower and slower. How his breath slowly calmed when he fell asleep.

**Chapter END**

Our poll so far:

Shiro: 14 votes

Tsunade and Ayame: both 5 votes

Hinata: 2 votes

Sakura: 1 vote

I will keep vote up for little longer. Remember to vote! Whos your favorite female character in my story?


	16. Day of Naruto Namikaze PT1

A/N: YAHOO!! This is special day! Because you people have broken the limit of 100th review. Keep it up.

A/N: pat9455, yes he used Kage bushin at some points.

A/N: Correction here!: To clear anyones questioins, this is a DREAM. Naruto felt sleeping to couch in last chapter so he is sleeping and dreaming of days would be like if he were Naruto Namikaze. I wrote this because I thouhgt it would fit to story well. In a way. I will make some changes to the PT.2 so dont worry. And please read this little open mindely.

Review please!

Disclaimer for good!: I dont own Naruto and I never will (miracles do happen to theres a limit to those too)

**Sixteenth chapter: Day of Naruto Namikaze PT.1**

Naruto was sleeping in living room couch. That was last thing he remembered when suddenly a voice shouted at him.

"Naruto! Wake up!" Naruto opened his eyes lazily and look quickly his alarm clock.

"Huh? No way." He muttered himself and turned back to his side. Suddenly he felt like giant wind blew out his covers leaving him on his pjs to his bed.

"Wake up already. Your mother will kill _me_ if _you_ miss the school. Again." Man voice told him. Boy opened his eyes. "Now get up or you will not get any breakfast."

"Is that a promise…" Naruto muttered and rose from his bed. He walked lazily from his bed to closet and looked around and grabbed the first shirt and pants his hands could reach. He pulled them up and walked to his desk. He looked around and grabbed couple of accessories and pulled them on.

He passed a mirror and took a quick look of himself. Black t-shirt with orange leaf-symbol. Check. Orange pants with black stripes. Check. Empty scroll wrapped around his hand. Check. Ink holder and brush on his other hand. Check. His bright yellow hair spiky and uncontrollable as ever. Check. Blue eyes. Check. Cheeks… clean as ever. No marks what so ever. Check.

"Time for breakfast!" Naruto jumped out of his room and run to kitchen.

"Good morning sleepy head." That mans voice again made him stop to his track.

"What are you doing here?" Boy asked from man who was inside the kitchen.

"What you mean? This is my house!" Man pointed out looking around. "Is there something wrong man being in his house?"

"No… I didn't mean that. I meant, what are you doing _here_? In the kitchen?" He looked at man who had turned his back to him while sitting on the table. "Dad?"

Minato Namikaze turned around surprised holding a breakfast. "Is there something wrong with my cooking?"

"Dad… something wrong… would be improvement." Naruto said while looking what he was being served. Minato sat to other side of table serving himself the same.

"Eat up son. Its not that bad." Blond man said to his son smiling crabbing chopsticks.

"Dad, I have a question."

"Shoot it." Man said looking his food also.

"How come youre the only person I know that sucks so much at cooking?" Young boy asked looking his breakfast. "I mean, this is instant ramen! Or I think it is."

"What you mean? Its not that burned like the yesterday!" Minato looked at their meals. Two bowls of instant ramen. That what is was _supposed _to be. It resembled a lot more two glimp of plastic in shapeless form. "Itadakimasu!" He smiled and stick his sticks into the bowl. But when he tried to pull them out the sound of something cracking filled the kitchen. Moment later he raised two _halfs_ of chopsticks

Naruto sighed. "When moms gonna be back?" He asked looking really desperate and hungry. He hadn't eaten anything home-cooking for a LONG time.

"She should be back today." Man thought for a minute. They heard a growling sound. Both their stomachs had a contest of which one was louder. He sighed too.

"What about Ero-jiijii?" Boy looked hopeful. Man was hopeless pervert but knew the art of cooking.

"Not before end of this month." His father looked out from kitchen. "I guess theres not helping. Try to do something yourself."

"Yoshaa!" Naruto jumped over to fridge and pulled out few supplies.

Minato looked his son cooking with a smile on his face. He himself had been an orphan so he had no experience of family breakfasts before Naruto had born. That's why he was determent to spend every possible second with his son. So he would never feel himself alone like he himself had.

And in a days like these when Kushina was away, he enjoyed even more of their father-son moments.

When Naruto turned around holding a plate that resembled something that Minato had seen once in discovered laboratory of Orochimaru, he thought maybe he should seriously learn some cooking. Realizing how much Naruto sucked cooking as well.

But when boy placed a plate in front of him wearing a proud smile he decided to give it a shot. At least you could choke it down. Unlike his instant ramen. Naruto walked to other side of table holding a similar ration.

"When you start judging peoples cooking skills, you should really look after your own handwork." He pointed to his son. "I haven't seen that great mess since the end of the war."

Naruto grunted and started eating his own food.

"By the way." Older of the two realized. "I just remembered that Shiro-chan is coming today to play. So be sure to be back soon as school ends."

"Are they coming so early?" Naruto looked surprised. "I have loads of stuff to do today."

Minato chuckled. "No they actually come _exactly_ five oclock so be home by then. You like Shiro-chan don't you?"

"No!" Naruto stated. "Shes boring! Only we ever do is sit in same room and drink tea and look at each other. Its not fun at all!"

"Well…" Father was in a little of a pickle. How to explain to a ten year old boy that girl was his bride when he wouldn't even understand contempt 'bride' yet. His son wasn't so bright as one could hope for. "I didn't know that. I thought you enjoyed that time when you run around the house?"

"Yeah… that was fun." Boy nodded. "But we could do that only because you guys were too busy to watch us."

"So it's the parents who you have a problem with." Minato smiled cunningly. "Ill see what I can do about that."

Naruto looked confused but didn't have a chance to ask anything. He heard a knock on the door. "Namikaze! Come out already! Were gonna be late!"

Naruto choked down her breakfast and waved to his dad running out.

"Have a nice day and remember! Not later than five!" He yelled to his son. He heard the door closing. He looked his plate what he had yet to eat. Then to rest of the kitchen. Or what was left at least. He sighed and made a seal. "Kage Bushin no jutsu!" Exact replica appeared next to him. "Clean the kitchen." He said to his own image. "I gotta get to work."

--

"Sorry." Naruto closed the gate behind him and smiled. "I was caught up for a moment."

Dark haired boy with gloomy look glared him. "I don't know why I bother to walk with you every morning."

"Its not like I ask you to Statue-kun." Naruto said coldly to him.

"Stop calling me that!" Sasuke Uchiha yelled angry. "Dope!"

"Shut up! Don't call me that." Naruto said looking angry.

They kept up their morning exercise while they walked down the street. Slowly it came to an end.

"So?" Naruto leaned back holding his hand behind his head. "Did you manage your Bushin no jutsu?"

"Of course. Ive completed it already years ago. Unlike you, dope." Sasuke smirked.

"Shut up!" Naruto looked away. "Im not some idiot with a kekkei genkai that can copy others hard work. Though, you haven't being able to activate yours, have you?"

"Shut up! At least I don't suck in every subject in school!" Sasuke said looking really angry. Sharingan was his soft spot.

"Oh yeah? Those are all useless anyway! Why I need to know about those stuff anyway! I still kick ass in every _important_ subject don't I?"

"Name one." Uchiha kid looked him confidently.

"Seal making." Naruto answered.

"You're the son of Yondaime who is known to be master of seals! Your clan was full of seal master!" Those are all useless crap anyway."

Blond boy looked angry and stopped him. "I dare you say that again Statue-kun who is weaker than his prodigy brother."

Dark boy threw his back bag away and jumped back. "Bring it on!"

They looked each other holding their hands in at their sides in basic-ready-stance.

Naruto was about to grab his brush and scroll and Sasuke had started to form a hand-seal combination when a familiar voice interrupted them.

"Hi guys. Little morning spar I see." Lazy looking man with mask and silver hair appeared between them. "But shouldn't you go to school already? Your parents wont be that happy if youre late again."

"Sure, Kakashi." Naruto grunted and turned away. He saw how Sasuke coldly grabbed his back that lied in the ground and passed jonin with out even greeting him. "Bye." He said to his fathers old pupil and walked away.

They had walked little longer when Naruto looked his friend. "What you have against Kakashi-san?"

"You know perfectly well what!" Uchiha kid said looking angry.

"Oh my god! Not this again." He muttered himself and looked away. "Its about that Saarikan isn't it?"

"Its _Sharingan_ you idiot." Black haired boy looked even angrier. "And it's the –"

"proud of Uchiha clan and blah blah blah." Namikaze yawned. "I just don't see whats the point? So he has it too? What so great about that ability anyway?"

And they began their third phase on their way to the academy. Arguing again.

"When I activate me ability I will kick your ass. And become Hokage just to prove that Im greater." Sasuke said.

"You wont become one I will you –" Naruto stopped suddenly and turned around. He had saw some dark headed behind a lamppost behind them. "Oh! Hinata-chan! Hi!"

Girl gulped and turned deep read. "H-hi N-naruto-kun." Hyuga girl bowed politely. Then she hurried pass them, trying her best not to fall down.

"I just don't get her." Namikaze heir said shaking his head and looking after Hyuuga heiress.

"Idiot." Uchiha boy muttered himself and hold his head.

They had finally landed to safe phase four of their school journey. Friendly talk about school and stuff. How their parents were really weird. What they had put on their homework. What cool jutsus they had learned from their parents. Normal kid stuff.

They arrived to academy where kids had already starting to form their groups with their friends. They greeted Shikamaru and Choji who were sitting in the shade. Waved to Kiba who was playing with Akamaru. Nodded politely to Shino who was collecting bugs as usual. Naruto gave quick glance around seeing if certain person was to be seen. When he didn't saw her he sighed. He greeted again some little group of boys.

They both were friendly to everyone. Their families expected well behaviour (at least Sasukes parents did and Narutos mother). But they really didn't join to any of the groups. They may have stopped to talk little with some of the people but continued soon as they could. Both of them had their reasons.

Naruto really didn't like people in their glass. Most of them were nice to him only because he was the son of Yondaime. His parents had warned about that. They had told him that some parents encouraged them being his friends because they wanted to get closer his parents. Soon after that Naruto had starting to realize how many of the people actually tried to hung around him just because of that. Most of them weren't even that funny. Some exceptions there were of course. Like Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, Kiba and so fort. He actually liked them all but to be honest, he enjoyed his solitude friend.

Sasuke was on the other hand never really liked anyone. Most of the people were just comparing him and his brother and talking about how great he must be because they were brothers. But not Naruto. That boy was too stupid to think something like that (expect when he tried to piss him off) and for that he was grateful. Naruto was his only actual challenge in the whole class. True, he sucked at most literal subjects and theory stuff. But when it came to spars, kunai throwing practice or such they were even. Some days Naruto was better, some days he was. And when other won the other tried even harder to get back ahead. He had to admit that he enjoyed it. Even though he would _never ever_ say that out loud.

"Good morning, Sasuke-kun. Naruto-kun." Group of girls giggled and smiled to them. The two hottest boys in school. Bright kid, Naruto Namikaze. Seal master and whos smile could melt even an iceberg. Son of Hokage and _totally_ cute. Dark and mysterious Sasuke Uchiha. Genius in their class whos thoughts were a complete mystery. Second son of the Uchiha main family and _sooo_ hot.

Naruto smiled back ass they passed them. Sasuke acted like he hadn't even heard of them.

When they walked inside the building two girls looked after them really obsessively. First of them had a long blond hair and blue eyes. Ino Yamanaka. Founder and leader of 'Naruto-fan club'. Other one had long and clear pink hair and green eyes. Sakura Haruno. Self proclaimed 'Number one fan of Sasuke-kun'. They were best friends like their idols.

"Im so gonna sit next to Naruto-kun today." Ino whispered holding her best friends hand so they could support each other.

"Im so jealous of you." Sakura sighed. "Sasuke-kun _always _sits next to window so theres no open seat next to him because Naruto-kuns seat is on the other side."

They followed boys trails inside the academy.

"She smiled to me!" Naruto pointed out stubbornly. One of the older girls had passed them in corridors and smiled at them.

"In your dreams, dope." Sasuke grinned.

"Stop calling me that already!" He opened the class door.

"Good morning Naruto, Sasuke." Their teacher, Iruka-sensei stood there holding his book. "Naruto, I hope you did your homework last night."

"Yeah yeah. Why you ask always me?" Naruto muttered. "Theres two of us here you know."

"Of course hes talking to idiot of the class." Sasuke pointed snappily.

"Shut up, Statue-kun." Blond growled.

"Make me shorty."

"Your only couple inches taller!"

"Taller mean taller, shorty."

Naruto was grunting but looked away. "I will kick your ass on lunch brake."

"Sure, what ever."

Iruka sighed. Those two just couldn't be nice to each other could they?

Naruto and Sasuke sat down next to each other to their usual places. Middle row, left side looking from back, Sasuke sitting in far end Naruto next to him. This was the thing that started the war among the girls who wanted to invade closest seats from all sides.

Naruto always laughed at this when catfights started all around the class. Sasuke acted his typical cool way but couldn't help grinning behind his hands.

"Okay people sit down so we can start the class!" Iruka yelled over the sound of fighting girls. Triumphant Ino gave victory sings and sat down next to Naruto moving couple inches closer than one might think comfortable.

"Okay, now everyone pull out your history books!" Man with ugly scar said holding his own copy.

"Aaaw! Do we have to?" Naruto complaint quietly. But loud enough to Iruka-sensei to catch.

"Yes Naruto. So dig your books like everyone else!"

Blond boy smirked. This was his best part of the day. He pulled a small piece of paper from his pocket and laid it to table. His smirk became wider as he said: "Books." There was a big cloud of smoke but when it disappeared what remained was…

"Cant you use a back bag like every other student?" Iruka asked angrily of his students behaviour.

Naruto laughed while browsing through a big pile of books. He chose one of them and touched the paper peace again. "Seal!" Word made all the books disappear like they had once appeared.

"So cool!" Ino sighed dreamily from next seat. All other 'Naruto-fan club' girls looked full fledged jealousy at her.

"Show off." Sasuke muttered while picking up his books from a regular back bag.

Naruto beamed of pride while opening his history book.

"Naruto-kun." Ino whispered while Iruka started the lecture. "I forgot my history book home. Would you mind if I read from your book too?" She smiled.

"Eeh… sure. Here." He moved the book little closer and she became A LOT closer. She leaned to him while 'reading' his book. "Ino-chan-"

"Im quite fine here, thank you." Blond girl smiled.

Naruto felt like her warm next to him and felt very uncomfortable. And also murderous looks fromeverywhere in the room didn't actually helped. Even if they were pointed to Ino more than him.

Classes were always hard for him. They were boring but he couldn't sleep when someone was breathing to his ear. Or didn't want to sleep like that.

Lunch came. Naruto and Sasuke rushed out side so they could avoid any invitations from their fans. Iruka found it kinda humours when boys jumped over others and escaped from building. His best students were scared of lunch invitations.

"I just cant take them." Naruto complained loud. They were sitting on the roof of the academy. "Why Ino keeps reading from my book even hers is just in her bag? I saw it!"

"Idiot." Sasuke sighed and leaned back. They had just finished their meals.

Naruto followed example and lean back too. He gazed upon the four giant faces of the great rock mountain.

"Im bored." He yawned lazily.

"Hn." Black haired boy answered.

Naruto flinched. He felt someone looking at him. That someone was watching him very closely. Obviously ready to attack. But who was it? Some of his fan girl? Had they been found out? Then he felt like choking hold tightening around his neck.

"NARU-NII!!" Young girl with bright red hair hugged him. "I missed you!"

"A-gi! S-p t-t! Y- k-l -e!" Naruto tried to talk.

"Asagi-san, stop that or you will kill him." Sasuke translated his friends speak.

"Oh! Sasuke-niichan! Hows your day?" Girl asked not letting Naruto go. He was starting to turn blue.

"Im fine. But seriously Asagi-san, let him go."

"Oh yeah! Naru-nii! Are you okay?" He let go of his brother who started to cuff furiously.

"Damned Asagi!" He jumped up. "Why you keep doing that? Show your older brother some respect!" He looked young girl in front of him. She had long and bright red hair and green eyes. And she grin was wider than her lips. But it disappeared when he started shouting.

"Gomen! I just missed you that's all." Then she started to weep. "Did Naru-nii got angry at Asagi? I-i-I thought that – you would – just be happy – to see me – as much as – Im – you." She spoke between weeps.

"Excellent work dope. You made little girl cry." Sasuke looked at them smirking.

"Shut up." Blond boy hold his sister. "Listen Asagi-"

"Im sorry! I was just so glad to see you! Can you forgive Asagi?" Red head asked almost crying.

Naruto sighed. "Of course." He hugged her. "How was with Enas?"

Her tears disappeared in same second and hear sad look changed to happy in seconds. "Yes! I love my friends and slumber parties."

"I know." Naruto smiled. "How was your day? Did you learn anything cool?"

Girl nodded existed. "We had a shuriken throw practice and our first taijutsu class."

"Did you do well?"

"Of course! I hit the target almost every time!" She smiled proudly.

Both Sasuke and Naruto looked amazed of her attitude.

"That's – great." Her brother smiled back. "Maybe we can practice together some day. I make you head of your class okay?"

"Really!? Naru-nii will train with me!? Really!?" Asagi jumped to hug her brother. "Im soooo happy."

"Just don't let him help you with anything else." Sasuke pointed out gloomy.

"Shut up, Statue-kun." Naruto glared at him.

"Yeah! My brother is best in the whole class." She showed her tongue to black haired boy.

He could feel his eye twitching. Why he bothered being around these idiots? The loud bell ringing interrupted them.

"Anyway, we must be going. Our lunch brake is almost over."

"Okay." Asagi nodded eagerly and hugged her brother and waved to Sasuke. "See you later Statue-kun."

"Don't call me that!" Sasuke said angry. "Teach some manner to your sister stupid!"

"Hey! My brother isn't stupid!" Red haired girl jumped in front of him.

"Yeah. Take it from her." Naruto nodded furiously.

"Hes just little slow that's all." Girl said firmly and run away.

Boys looked after her.

"So… should I start calling you 'slow' from now on?" Sasuke laughed.

"Shut up." Naruto muttered and they walked back to class.

"Hows your sister doing lately?" Uchiha asked while they walked. "I haven't seen her around."

Namikaze shrugged. "Same as always. Annoying, loud, acts like owns the world, thinks shes the best there is."

"No. I asked how _shes_ was doing. I already know about you." Sasuke smirked.

"Very funny, Statue-kun."

Sasuke opened the door.

"You two are late!" Iruka ranted at them. "Take your seats."

"Nice one dope." Black haired boy walked to his seat looking angry.

"Shut up Statue-kun." Blond muttered as they took their seats. Ino was waiting him smiling happily as always.

"Hi Naruto-kun. I saw your little sister today." Blond girl leaned to him.

"Yeah. I saw her too." Boy smiled to her. "What subject we have now?"

"Ooh… I think its chakra control exercises." Ino thought.

"Not that…" Narut sighed. "I hate that subject."

"Only because you suck at it dope." Sasuke said little happier now.

Naruto was about to give him a come back but someone beat him to it.

"Stop calling him that you statue!" Ino yelled standing up. "Naruto-kun may not have talent in chakra control but he still kicks your ass!"

Uchiha boy opened his mouth to answer this but someone did it before he could.

"Take that back Ino-pig!" Sakura yelled from behind her. "Sasuke-kun is the _best _ever! Isnt that right girls?"

Half of the girls in class stood up praising Sasuke and cursing Ino and Naruto.

"Oh yeah? Then how come Naruto-kun brushed a floor with him the last time they sparred?" Blond girl shouted back. "And he would be in the top of the class if he just wanted! Isnt _that_ right girls?" Rest of the girls in the class stood up starting praising Naruto in turn and cursing members of Sasuke and his fan club.

All the girls expect one had joined this fight between two factions. Hinata sit in back row fiddling his fingers and looking Naruto feeling great deal of jealousy when that bitch Ino sat there holding his hand like she was his girlfriend. She wanted to run there and whip the floor with that blonds face. But she knew it wouldn't do. Her father had told her that Naruto was already engaged. So there wasn't any point pursuing him. But still… small hope lied inside her that something would happen to that engagement and it would be called of.

Guys looked at this feeling bored. This happened very often so they didn't pay much attention to this. Sasuke sighed and gave death glares to Naruto who answered them gladly.

"_Why you had to anger them, idiot?"_Sasuke gave out hand signs. It was too loud to speak with out yelling.

"_It wasn't me. It was your girlfriend Sakura-san. Try keep her in line like."_ Naruto answered with hand sings too.

Sasuke answered with very rude hand sign. Naruto was about to answer when Iruka lost his patient.

"Shut up all of you!" His voice echoed through the class room. All the girls jumped pack to their places trying not to look too guilty. "All girls – yes girls only – detention! Today! You will have a chance to think about what you have done."

"Wait a second Iruka-sensei!" Kiba was the one to speak. "Hinata didn't join that fight. She sat at her place quietly."

Man with scar across his face nodded. "Hinata-san, you are not included.

Dog boy sat down smiling to Hyuuga girl who smiled back. "Thank you Kiba-kun." She nodded politely. "But you shouldn't have done that."

"Don't mention it." Boy smirked proudly. "I know how hard it would have been you to speak up so I helped out."

"Thank you." She whispered feeling little disappointed that Naruto-kun hadn't rush to her rescue. Then she remembered that he couldn't have. He had been surrounded with girls at time. How could she expect him to notice such girl who didn't even have enough courage to confess her feelings. She sighed realizing how pathetic she was.

Sakura and Ino looked each other with death glares. Blond girl had finally let Narutos hand free because she didn't want anymore trouble. She had to explain to her parent already why she was hours late from home. She gave a quick look to her prince. Naruto Namikaze. Son of Yondaime and best person she could come up with. She remembered how they had met. Year before academy she had been bullied by older kids. He had rushed to her rescue and beated all the bad guys. Like from some fairy tale where princess is saved by prince from evil.

Mean while pink haired girl looked her own prince. Sasuke Uchiha who always had that gloomy look on his face making him mysterious genius. She sighed dreamily and watched his profile. So perfect. She wished she could sat next to him but of course not. Gods were not that good willed. Namikaze idiot had to always sit next to him no matter what. Always hanging around him like a shadow.

Many of the girls had the same trail of thought that ended up exactly same only chancing factor was the boy. To others Sasuke followed Naruto and to others opposite. No one knew exactly who followed who.

When the class finally started they lined up in front of the class.

"Okay, we began with… transformation and move to bushin." Iruka thought out loud. "Kiba-kun, your first."

"Transform into… me." Teacher said leaning to his desk. "Okay, go."

"Henge!" Kiba yelled and collected chakra. Big cloud of smoke and there stood copy of Iruka-sensei.

"Good Kiba-kun. Though I don't remember having those clan markings and my scar is much more bigger. And Im much more taller." Iruka decried Kibas work. "Okay Sakura-san, your next."

The line went on and on until teacher looked certain blond ninja who tried his most not being noticed. "Naruto your turn."

"Good luck, dope." Sasuke smirked next to him.

Naruto gulped and though for a second. "Okay here!" Quickly he grabbed a seal paper and placed on his chest. Another cloud of smoke and exact replica of Iruka-sensei stood there. "Hows that, Statue-kun."

Everyone in the class looked amazed. Sasuke among them. Naruto had always being the worst in transformations. How he had became so good. Ino clapped her hands exited. "Yey Naruto-kun! I knew you can do it when you want!" All other girls too cheered for him too.

"Very good Naruto." Iruka nodded but gave out a sigh. "But you used a sealing paper didn't you?"

Another Iruka disappeared and grinning Naruto hold out a small piece off paper. "It my own invention." And suddenly placed the peace of paper in the chest of Shikamaru who stood next to him. He turned into Iruka-sensei too.

Copy-Iruka looked his hands and had very lazy expression. "This is such a drag." And turned back to Shikamaru.

Iruka sighed. "I cant let you pass with just that." All the girls went silent in a zip before started their objects. They were so loud that Narutos own question was barely heard.

"That's because it wasn't really a transformation. It was more of a sealing technique." Iruka told him. "Now try with_out_ sealing papers of your and show what you have learn?"

After class Naruto sat down on his seat looking extremely depressed. Again he had failed both transformation and clone jutsus miserably. And it didn't help that Sasuke had amazed everyone with his abilities.

Day ended and two friends walked out glaring each other. Last subject of the day had been kunai practice and Naruto had scored best today giving his fans chance to cheer and Sasuke reason to get angry.

When they exited the academy grounds they felt amazingly… peaceful. When all their fans had been left back to the class. Well… meaning _their_ class's girls had been stayed in detention. All other classes had their full female power released giving them an excuse to run like hell away.

"H-how those girls can runs so much (huuh!) even Im lost in stamina." Naruto breathed heavily. They were standing one of the roofs again. Sasuke was lying on his back almost sleeping out of sudden exercise.

"I never realized how much those girls in our class helped us." He muttered. "Somehow they kept all other at bay."

"Maybe we should hire them us our guards." Naruto laughed. "We wouldn't need to pay them at all."

They laughed to idea loudly.

After a while Sasuke was first to stood up. "Well… Im going now. I have some training to do." And started to walk towards-"

"At hot springs?" Naruto suggested grinning and he came to a holt. "Did you know that civilian school have their field trip at the hot springs?"

"Really? I didn't know that." Naruto could see his best friend turning redder by the minute. Even if he hadnt turned around. "I gotta go now. Bye."

"I heard that Otae-sans swimming suit is _pink_." Naruto continued.

"What did you say!?" Sasuke turned around looking in enraged. "I dare you say that again!" But he felt like an idiot when he saw blond boy laughing holding his stomach. _'I fell in to the trap of the most idiotic person in the world.'_

"Cmon! Don't feel so bad of yourself. Its only natural want to take a peek on girls (at least that's what my dad and Ero-jiijii sais)."

"Don't mix me with your perverted family Namikaze!" Black haired boy pointed angrily at him. "Im_ Uchiha_! I wouldnt act so low as peeking." But his face told the truth. "I was just thinking trying some water jutsus at hot springs."

"Yeah right. And Im a camels uncle." Naruto laughed. "Then you don't mind me following your _training_." He grinned.

"S-sure." Black haired boy nodded nervously.

They walked towards the hot springs when they came across a group of girls. Normal schoolgirls holding their bags and laughing with each other.

"Look!" Blond boy said calmly as possible so he wouldn't burst laughing. "That's Otae-san over there."

Normally very good holding his composer, Sasuke jumped to the roof to hid pulling Naruto with him. He was breathing hard looking red ass a tomato.

His friend was laughing hard and hitting the roof. "Youre so pathetic! You act so much like Hinata-chan that I wonder if she has crush too."

This gave some sense to him. Being called 'pathetic' by _him_ made him feel worse.

"Look her go!" Naruto looked down to the street. "Come here and you will look something _really_ cool!" He looked down amazed. "Who would have thought…"

"What? What?" Uchiha kid hurried to the edge gazing down. Girl group was almost directly under him. "What did you see?"

"See?" Namikaze wondered. "I didn't say anything about seeing." He took quick step back and kicked his friend to the back making him loose balance and fall down. "Who would have thought!" He laughed while his friend fell down hard. "I should have got my camera. Great Uchiha Sasuke down on his face."

He followed his friend down landing coolly in front of them.

Girls looked horrified to something that had just almost crushed them under them. Then one of the girls, brunette with green eyes recognized. "Sasuke-kun? Is that you?"

Sasuke was grateful of Naruto in a way. At least his face was buried in the ground hidden keeping deep blushing out of sight.

"Yo, Otae-san." Naruto smiled when he landed two inches from his friends head. "How you been?"

"Naruto-kun." Girls smiled when they recognized blond ninja. "Thank you. Weve been fine."

Otae looked little concerned. "Eeh… Naruto-kun. Is that… Sasuke-kun?"

"Huh? Oh this? Sasuke! What happened to you?" Naruto rushed to his friend and grabbed him to his arms. "I told you that was way too difficult move you to handle." He took all his actor abilities to use. "You should have listened to me and not tried it by yourself!"

"I-Im sorry." Black haired boy whispered trying his best not to embarrass himself. "I thought it would work."

"Eeh… what happened?" Otae asked looking curious.

Naruto helped his friend up carrying his hand over his shoulder. "We were racing to practice our skills." He started to explain. "From academy to hot springs. We were equally matched when our hero here decided to jump over a building. He jumped way too long and… you know the rest."

"Poor thing…" Brunette girl walked over to Sasuke and touched his cheek gently. "You should be more careful. What happens if you hurt yourself badly?"

"I-i-i-Im okay." He muttered looking away deeply blushed.

"I think you should take him to the doctor." Otae said looking very concerned. "Hes all red."

"Good idea." Naruto nodded. "But first – ask her." He 'whispered' loud enough to girls to hear. Everyone looked at him curiously.

"Ask me what?" Otae asked.

"Did you hit your head badly just now?" Naruto breathe in amaze in Sasuke confused look. "We must hurry then. He wanted to ask you if you would go out with him this weeks festival?"

"Huh!?" Sasuke yelled. "I ne-AAAAH!!" He screamed when Naruto kicked his leg hard.

"He is in deep pain." Naruto shook his head. "Wonder if he can go at all to those festivals. Sorry for bothering. Now lets get going."

"Wait a minute!" Otae stopped them and walked in front of Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun… if you can go, I would love to go to the festivals with you. If that's not too much trouble that is! I don't want to strain your body when its in that shape. So will you ask me?"

Silence fell between them. Naruto had to punch his side several times.

"Answer her." Naruto said.

"YES!! OF COURSE!!" Sasuke yelled very out of character.

"Great." Otae smiled. "It's a date then."

"Date…" Sasuke whispered weakly. Blood started to pour from his nose.

"Oh my god. I must take him to hospital now. He starts have bleeding." Naruto smiled to the girls. "See ya." And jumped to the rooftop. Girls started to chat exited of this planning what to were and all.

Boys didn't go any were near to hospital. They stopped couple blocks of where Sasuke started to jump around like in medication. "Yes! I got a date! I got a date with Otae-chan! Yes!"

Naruto smiled. "You better thank me for acting as your matchmaker."

"Like hell I will. You almost killed me with that stunt of your. And made me look like a complete fool!"

"But you got a date don't you? So what does it matter?"

Black haired boy couldn't hold his smirk. "Your right. Yes! I gotta get going. I gotta date to prepare to!" He started to run amazingly fast towards Uchiha district.

"Does he remember that dates are still four days away? Well… at least he has something to do. Now… what should I do?" Clock was some what four. His sister was most likely playing with her friends and not home until five meaning there would be an empty house.

He still had a hour until he had to be home. He looked over to Hokage-tower and thought what his dad was up to.

**Chapter END**

Okay gents and ladies, time for pole so far:

Shiro still on top: 19 votes

Tsunade, Ayame and Hinata each: 7

Tenten: 2

Sakura and Shizune: both only 1

Kepp it up! Three more days time to vote.


	17. Day of Naruto Namikaze PT2

A/N: Nothing to comment. I just hope you enjoy this chapter and remember: THIS IS DREAM. Thank you.

Review please!

Vote is FINISHED. I only counted the OFFICIAL votes. Not review spam ones. Winner at the end NEW vote rules after the story.

**Seventeenth chapter: Day of Naruto Namikaze PT. 2.**

Jiraya was cleaning kitchen best he could. Every now and then Narutos clone rushed through the room. "Naruto! If your not too busy, come and help me! Naruto! Can you hear me?"

--

Asaki stood there with her friend. She was pearl eyed girl who always acted so stiffly. School had just ended and she had asked if anyone of her friend would like to hung out. Everyone other had plans but because it had been _Yondaimes_ daughter who asked her and because _she_was daughter of Hyuuga clans main clan she would have to please her. If for no other reason than her sisters sake. Even red heads big brother was 'engaged' everything was possible until they had sealed the deal.

"So? What you want to do today?" Eager girl asked from her friend who shrugged.

"I don't know really." Hanabi Hyuuga answered.

"I got an idea." Red head clapped her hands exited. "Theres this thing I wanted to do for a long time."

"Yes…" Black haired girl asked carefully. Asaki Uzumaki had one known trait that must be running in the family. She was a prankster. Even worse than her brother.

Asaki looked at the Hokage mountain. Her fathers face especially.

Hanabi followed her gaze and gasped. "Your not serious! Asaski-chan! We spoke of this already! I will not paint Hokage monument full of doodles!"

"Your no fun." Girl whispered depressed when she saw covering her.

"You actually considered that?" Female voice asked though it lacked all feminine traits. Black haired Hyuuga bowed respectively when Asaki turned around wide smile on her face.

--

"So it has come to this?" Minato asked looking tightly to his subroutine. His blue eyes glared to left his side to another man eyes who answered to his look confident. "I just cant reason with you. And you were supposed to be a genius." He frowned to the man. "I guess I have but one chose." He sighed. "I hope I sure hope regret this. I raise." He threw couple chips in front of him to the floor where he sat.

"I fold." Genma, man with a stick in his mouth said throwing his cards away.

"I raise." Shikaku Nara smirked. "You cant win this time. So what about you Asuma?"

Smoking man blew out a cloud of smoke. He looked at players left in game. Gai in his green jump suit, Shibi Aburame silent as always, Kakashi looking bored as usual and his father, Sandaime holding his poker face and Minato eager as always. Then he looked over his pile. Or what you can hardly call a pile. He had the worst luck today.

"I fold." He said letting go of his cards. "Hey Old man! Can you borrow me a smoke?"

Sarutobi looked him slowly. "I only have my pipe." Man said and blowing out cloud. "Maybe you should quit. Smoking can kill you."

"Ha! Like you are one to talk." Asuma whispered flustered sucking last of his smoke before throwing away his stub.

"Today my flames burn lightly! I fold too." Gai said with too many of movements.

"Yeah…" Shikaku muttered trying to ignore him and looked over to another person. "Shibi? What about you?"

"I quit too." Bug man said dropping his cards to the table.

"Me too." Kakashi sighed. "I guess it's the game of Hokages today."

"Im here too you know!" Pine apple headed man looked at him and sighed lazily. "Troublesome."

Sandaime looked his cards and then to last two players. "I raise… here." He moved third of his pile to the pot. Others looked astonished of him. "This is how _men_play, Chibis. Come back when you know how to play."

Minato looked his predecessor. "You think you're that good huh? Then take a look of this." He said while moving half of _his_ pile to the pot.

Shikaku sighed. "This is such a drag. I fold."

Now only the Hokages were left in the game.

"Listen son. I have high respects of you and your skill." Sandaime talked pipe in his mouth. "But why don't you stop now when you are still head of yourself."

"Aren't you just trying to talk me to give you this pot?" Yondaime laughed. "Give me your best shot."

"Fine…" Old man sighed. "All-in."

Other guys jumped from their places.

"Now were talking. All-in too." Minato smiled.

"Im sorry but you have lost." Old man said sighing but couldn't help grinning. "I have four queens."

Minatos heart left out a beat. He had only full house. Kings over tens.

At that moment fate again told why its good to have son.

"Hi dad! Whats youre up to? Oh hey guys!" Everyone turned to see blond boy sitting on window frame. He had entered his fathers office from window like Ero-jiijii and letting sudden blast of wind to the room. His father had let go of his cards but everyone gazed to newcomer and greeted him happily. At that moment when Minato had let go of his cards he looked his son, blast of wind lifted one of the cards in deck that landed next to his hand. Same wind moved one of his cards and hid it under the table. "Aaaaw! You should have told me if youre going to play." Boy continued his talk disappointed when he saw what the adults were doing.

"Sorry son but you know the rule." Blond man smiled lightly. Kushina would kill him for loosing all _her_allowance. "Only Jonin or higher."

Naruto grunted. "That's only because you all know I would clean you for good. Isn't it?"

No one answered. It was amazed what kind of luck boy had. No one had ever even _heard_ him loosing in poker.

"But your father is right." Sarutobi said smirking sure of his victory. "Youre way too young to play. But you arrived just perfectly to see me kicking your fathers ass."

"What you have Jii-san?" Naruto asked and reached his neck to see better. "Four queens. That hard to win dad. What you got?"

"F-" Minato tried to look cheerful as possible thinking the beating he would receive from his wife.

"Four kings!" Genma yelled out his guards before him. Everyone looked amazed. "You have four kings!"

"What?" Sarutobi and Minato asked at the same time. When old mans face lost its happiness, younger ones gained it. "I told you! You should have believed me when I told you."

Old man sighed. "I admit my defeat." He rose to stand. "I think I should head back. Konohamaru comes home every second now."

And with that everyone left. With more or less emptier wallets.

"Bye Minato-sensei, Naruto. See you again next Sunday." Kakashi greeted them. He had a habit of crushing them every Sunday if he was in town.

"Huh? Do you have a mission?" Naruto asked.

"Yes." Masked man nodded. "Easy investigation but you wont see me earliest than next Sunday. Don't kill Sasuke when you 'spar' next time, okay?"

"Okay. See ya!" He said goodbyes to everyone when as they left the office. Minatos still looked his cards not believing how did that happened. He was sure he had only full house.

"Dad, can we go now?" Naruto asked sitting in his chair and spinning it around. "Im hungry."

"Do you want my cook you that badly?" His father asked amused.

"No. I want Ichirakus ramen pleeeeeeease."

"Sure." Minato smiled. "But just don't tell your mom okay?"

"Don't tell me what?" Female voice asked behind them. Red headed jonin sit in window frame exactly in the same spot where Naruto had been moment ago. Woman was smiling widely. "Hows my special guys?"

"Mom!" Naruto rushed to hug his mom. "I missed you."

"And I missed you." Kushina Uzumaki smiled and returned to his hug. Little girl with exact same hair appeared from her back. Asaki smiled to her father and jumped to hug her lively as always.

"How it went?" Minato asked looking at his wife while their children started to play with cards for the time of mission report.

Woman smiled looking her children. It had been a full month when she had last saw them. She was glad they were okay. "I guess it could have gone better but could have gone worse too."

He smiled and nodded. "Lets talk about details later. Its almost five. We should really head back home now."

"What happens at five?" Female Jonin asked curious.

"Shiro-chan comes to visit." Naruto answered. She was not sure was the boy happy, sad, indifferent, angry or bored. Maybe little of everything.

"That's great." She smiled anyway. "We should get going then. She stepped to door but stopped suddenly.

"What is it?" Minato asked grabbing his robe.

"First you can tell me…" She turned around smiling Im-extreamly-angry-with-you-and-Im-about-to-kill-if-you-don't-impress-me-with-your-answer-smile. "Did you played poker with other guys again? And places stakes from _my_ allowance? Did you or did you not?"

Minato gulped. This was going to be a hard one. He gave a quick glance to his children. Naruto and Asaki sat on the couch looking like it was a show they had missed for a long time.

"Well?" Kushina asked little angrier now.

"I… won?" Yondaime answered smiling nervously.

"Children." She turned to her kids. "Wait outside for a minute okay? Mommy and daddy are going to have a talk."

--

Sarutobi smirked. "So shes back." Looking over his shoulder to his old office. Loud yell of scream had interrupted them. "I sure hope she wont kill him."

Asuma smirked. "If his lucky he can walk out of his office."

Kakashi didn't say anything. Only smirked widely under his mask. Only person in the whole world who could put his sensei to his place. He finally spoke with firm voice. "Women. Greatest mystery to all men. Gladly Im not in that kind of situation."

All other men looked him knowingly. Gai even laughed out loud to his rivals comment.

"Kakashi! Where have you been?" Angry female voice asked. Guys turned around when woman with weird clan marking in her cheeks walked over to them. "Where have you been? We were supposed to meet at the dango shop half an hour ago!?"

"H-hey Rin!" Copycat ninja gulped loudly. "I… was in briefing."

"Don't lie to me Kakashi Hatake!" His old team mate yelled angrily. "I know you. Did you even win anything?"

As the two walked away side by side all other men tried their best not to start laughing to their friend.

"Such a drag. Women they are." Shikaku Nara started to walk to his home. "To my_ happy_ family."

"And _I_ got a _date_with that new Jonin brunette red eye." Asuma smirked leaving the last three guys alone. Genma, Sarutobi and Gai. Status: Everyone long term singles.

--

Sasuke was practically dancing through the streets of Uchiha district on his way to the house. He didn't care about the amused looks of people around. Not even when some other kids pointed him and laughed. He only kept smiling and rushed towards his home.

"Oi oi." Old woman smiled looking after him. "Something wonderful must have happen to Sasuke-kun to smile like that. I wonder what could it be?"

Her husband nodded smiling. "Theres only one reason man would smile like that." He said tapping his head of his nose and smirking. His wife smiled quickly. "Yep. He starts to be at the right age for his first love."

"How sweet." Woman smiled after the boy.

--

"Im home!" Sasuke yelled excitedly while he kicked his sandals off.

"Welcome home Sasuke." His mother welcomed him from kitchen. "How was school?"

"Eeh… same old same old." Boy smiled as he walked to his room.

"Ooh." Mikoto Uchiha smiled. "Whats her name?"

Sasuke felled down making a loud bang. "W-what youre talking about?" He asked trying to look normal as possible.

"I wonder…" Woman smiled knowingly and walked back kitchen. "Go tell your brother and father that dinner is ready soon."

"Sure." Boy muttered embarrassed. _'What great ninja m I? Even my mom knows sees through me.'_ He walked by corridors towards his fathers study when older boy looking cold as ever appeared from one of the rooms.

"Sasuke." Itachi Uchiha smiled. "How was school?"

"Fine." Sasuke muttered. "Mom says dinner is ready soon."

"Oh. Okay." Older boy looked little surprised. "Did something happened?"

Young Uchiha stopped his tracks and turned around. "W-what you mean?" His face started again turn more and more red.

"You look… little feverish." Itachi said looking his brother and trying his forehead. "Your feel little warm too." Then he saw marks from falling down and narrowed his eyes. "Did something happen today?"

Sasuke looked away trying not to show his smirk when he thought Otae-sans smile and words: _'It's a date.'_

"Nothing really." He beamed and rushed towards his fathers study.

Itachi walked to kitchen. "Something is wrong with Sasuke."

Mikoto turned around curious. "What you mean?"

"He had bruises all around his face and his clothes were all dirty. When I ask about that he just blushed and tried to hide his smirk." Son told to his mother who just started to laugh.

"Oh Itachi. How much you remind of your father sometimes." She smiled. "I guess great prodigy of Uchiha clan has finally met his defeat."

"What you mean?" Itachi asked stepping back surprised. "Did Sasuke learn some new jutsu or what?"

She laughed again even louder. "Yes. I guess you can call it that." She smiled.

He raised his eyebrow confused. "Whats that supposed to mean?"

"Youll understand when you grow up a little." She smiled.

At the same moment man entered the kitchen. Fugaku Uchiha entered kitchen with a concern look on his face. "I think something is wrong with Sasuke."

At this point she couldn't take it. She laughed and looked her son. "See what I meant."

Man looked his son confused who only shrugged to an answer.

Sasuke sat in his room trying to concentrate before starting his training but certain young girl kept entering his mind time after time. He actually didn't wanted that girl to disappear at all. In his mind certain words kept repeating itself. _"It's a date. It's a date. It's a date. It's a date."_ Like broken record she repeated same words time after time. And every turn memory changed a little. _First Naruto disappeared. Then _her_friends. Then they were over the Hokage-mountain at sunset._

If he had sawn his face that time he couldn't have recognized it cause of extensive blushing but images continued to evolve. _Soon she started to get closer to him. Her lips became closer by the second. _

"_I love you Sasuke-kun." Dream-Otae san whispered to him._

"_I love you too." He answered. _

_They leaned to each other. He closed his eyes. He could feel soft lips touching hers._

"_WHAT THE HELL MAN!?" He swung his eyes open. Otae-san was gone. Hokage-mountain was gone. They were in classroom and next to him sat Naruto trying to clean his lips. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?"_

"AAAAH!!" Sasuke felled from his bed. He had felled asleep and waked after that – that – that nightmare from hell.

"Sasuke? Are you okay?" Mans voice asked behind his door and opened it. "Did something happen?"

"No no no! Everything is fine. I just had a… bad dream. That's all." _'Al least I hope it was just a dream. I hate that Namikaze! He even invades my dreams!'_

--

Namikaze residence was again full of life when all its residents were back home. It was good news to everyone when Kushina was back. Asaki loved her mommy and was happy when she played with her. Minato was glad because... you know. Naruto shred tiers when he smelled someone cooking.

"Mum is cooking!" He smiled and rushed to kitchen. "Finally!"

"Hey that hurts." Minato said sitting next to the table. "I didn't suck _that_ much."

Both Asaki and Naruto glared at him hard. There were three things that could make little girl loose her smile. First one was his Naru-nii being angry at her. Second was her mommy going away to a mission. Third were her daddies cooking.

They ate dinner listening how their mother told about her mission (leaving bad parts out) but making story still very interesting to two academy students.

After meal Kushina rose from hear seat. "Hanashiro should be here soon so you two get dressed." Kushina said to her children while carrying dishes.

"Eeh? Why?" They asked at same time.

"You know she will be dressed." Minato pointed out mouth full of food. "And it would be nice if you would be too."

"But why _I _have to dress too?" Asaki asked pouting. "I don't even like her."

"Don't say that." Kushina said. "Shes your brothers b-"

Minato started to cough suddenly very furiously.

"Is everything alright dear?" Red haired woman asked vein appearing in her forehead.

Yondaime only smiled and nodded quietly.

"Anyway, you too go get dressed." She said and gave a kiss to both of them. Pouting kids walked away.

"Why did you stop me?" She asked from her husband after they were gone. "We have to tell him at some point. Or should we hope he will go along with the plan until they sleep in the same bed?"

"Yeah…" Minato looked troubled. "But if you ask me its too soon. Hes only ten years old you know. Not even a genin yet."

"Hell be eleven in couple months." Red haired woman said.

"He doesn't even know concept 'bride' yet!" Blond man said trying to make his point. "He asked me once what bride is and how its _made_? You understand? He thinks they are something to eat."

Kushina sighed. "He must be told before he turns eleven."

Minato nodded. "I will tell him. And make sure he understands." Then he looked away. "I cant still believe sensei got me drunk because of this? Or the fact that you actually accepted that offer from Youjiro clan."

"Yuuma and I think its perfect." Red haired woman said looking little disappointed. "And those two look so meant to each other if you ask me."

Minato shook his head. "I see no differ in that but you know that Naruto might find a girl when grows up. Or they end up hating each other when they are teens."

"Is that all?" She asked.

"Well… theres also one option left. He _might_ want to _explore_little before settling inn and-" He was stopped when his wifes eyes narrowed.

"Just because youre a pervert that doesn't mean he would turn for one too."

Naruto was removing his clothes and picking his better once. He looked his closet and sighed. He hated dressing up. But because he was the son of Hokage, when his father got invitation to somewhere, it usually meant everyone would have to go too. So he had a quite a collection of finer dresses and such.

He picked bright blue kimono that fitted to his eyes. It had white leaf symbols around and had a golden fox in its back. He had always fancied foxes. He never knew why? Anyway he dressed and walked out of the room to meet his sister standing behind it smiling widely.

"You like?" She asked and turned around. She had deep red kimono of same flavour as her hair almost making it look like her hair was longer than it actually was.

"Yes. Its nice." Blond boy smiled when they heard knocking at frontage.

"Are you ready?" Minato asked appearing too finely dressed. He was wearing orange kimono himself. "Theyre here."

Both of the kids nodded as they followed their father to the living room. On their way they met a group of three walking behind their mother. There was one man who had dark hairs hard expression. Second was a woman with white hair that she had put to a pun to back of her head. She had a warm smile. And third one young girl with long white hair. Actually after second look her mothers hair was not actually white. Hers was. It was _pure _white that it almost hearts your eyes when you looked at it.

She had bored expression on her face as her eyes wondered around the hallway finally caught up with Naruto. Then she looked away quickly blushing slightly and trying to regain her bored expression.

"Hokage-sama." Byaigo Youjiro bowed and looked behind him at kids. "And Naruto-kun and Asaki-chan."

"Welcome." Both of the kids bowed politely.

"Hello Naruto-kun." Yuuma Youjiro smiled. "How have you been?"

"Fine thank you." Blond boy bowed again. _'I hate this!' _He thought.

"Hanashiro-chan, say hello to your friends." Her mother told her daughter who had been quiet all the time.

"Hello Naruto-kun, Asaki-chan." She bowed politely. "Thanks for having us."

Naruto bowed but his sister was too busy looking away angrily trying to ignore his bride. He never really understood any woman in her life. Not fan girls in the academy, not Hinata-chan who always blushed deeply when you talked to her. Not his mother who was like deadly fire (his father had once called her that) or his sister. He just couldn't understand them at all.

"Asaki, bow." Minato hurried his daughter and looked to their guest. "Sorry about this."

"Not at all." Byaigo raised his hand. "Little girls are hard to handle. I if someone knows that."

Men laughed to joke while both girls looked away fended.

"Minato! Don't make our guest to stand in a hallway all day!" Kushina said after quick talk with Yuuma. "Get them to lounge now. Ill bring the tea later."

They walked through the corridors into one of the rooms. It was large and empty room but had beautiful decorations on its wall. It was their 'guest lounge'. It was mainly for the high-ranking guest while there was the other one where most of their friends when they came to spend time.

Naruto hated this room. It was so BOOOORIING. It had absolutely nothing. Only table in the centre of the room where you could place your teacups.

But this wasn't even a worst part. Thing he hated the most was the thing they were doing now. Sitting towards to each other around the table and talking. Or parents did the talking and kids looking around trying to imagine something more entertaining. Like snails having a speed race.

Naruto looked his father who was in the middle of a lecture of the situation of civilian clans of the village from Byaigo.

"I still cant believe what that fool Kiondo said last council meeting. He was referring that some of the greater clans have given way too much responsibilities during of years." He talked with passion and Minato kept nodding interested.

Minato nodded again. "I understand." _'I still don't understand how I won that game?' _He thought himself. _'I was sure it was a full house. _"It is." _'Could something have happened while I looked away? Or did my eyes just deceive me?'_

Naruto sighed. His fathers brains had gone to automatic state. Many times when someone started to talk to him about something important (and complicated and uninteresting) matter his face had this calm agreeing look. He even nodded every once in a while and said something simple and neutral as possible as: 'I understand.' 'I was.' 'Sure.' 'I need to check on that.'

Asaki gave quick look to her mother who was laughing hard with Yuuma. "Your not serious?"

"Yes I m." White haired woman nodded. "Her dress was completely ripped from her in the middle of the banquet."

"Oh my god! I hope I had been there." Kushina laughed and hit the table.

'_Oh mom. Why you embarrass me like this?'_Asaki asked from herself looking at her mother.

Meanwhile Byaigo looked over to Naruto who was already half-asleep.

"So, Naruto-kun? Is it long before you graduate from ninja academy?" He asked from the boy.

"Huh?" Naruto looked him little confused. "Ramen? Auh! (Minato punched his side). "No. Not yet at least one more year."

"I see." Dark haired man nodded. "So hows your grades? Will you grow into fine shinobi like your father here?"

"I don't know about that." Boy looked his father with narrowed eyes who laughed nervously. "But I try my best."

"That's the spirit." Byaigo smiled proudly and nodded.

Minato looked his son who looked like ready to start doing something that he would regret soon but enjoy now. He looked over to Shiro. Girl was trying to make her tea boil with just her stern look. _'In a way these two a made for each other.'_ He thought smiling. _'I must do something so they can do something.'_

He took his tea mug. "If you ask me, he has a lot of talent." He smiled behind his mug and drank. "But he could use more his head – WHOPS!!" He accidentally dropped the mug and it _flew_over the table spilling or its substance over Byiagos lap. He jumped in rush and flipped the table upside down causing a ruckus.

Naruto looked what had happened when Minato winked to him quickly and whispered. "Naruto, take Shiro to backyard before her dress gets dirty."

Boy didn't understand what was going on but suddenly got understanding smile. He moved quickly behind the table and while everyone was looking Byaigo who looked like dancing and grabbed Shiros hand and before she or anyone noticed they had disappeared out of the room.

"Im SOOO sorry, Byaigo-san!" Minato rushed to help his friend. "I didn't know what happened. My fingers started to feel numb all of a sudden."

"Really?" Kushina asked narrowing her eyes. "Then where did Naruto and Shiro-chan go to?"

"Huh?!" Everyone blinked and looked around. They really weren't there.

--

"Where are you taking me?" Angry Shiro asked from Naruto. He had been leading him through the back yard.

"It was boring so I thought maybe we could run off to somewhere?" Naruto smiled and looked around. Their backyard was large. It had huge lake in the middle, and sakura trees all around it. Beyond the line of sakura trees there laid darker forest. Small houses lied here and there. Most of them were unused storages and such while other were used as guest houses or such.

As they walked under the pink flower trees Shiro looked her friend. She remembered what her mother and father had told her. Many times. Daily bases almost.

"_He is your fiancé. With this Youjiro clan will be finally have its __honour tied together with Namikaze clan." Her father explained._

_But she had not understood. "Whats so great about Namikaze family anyway? It isn't that big anyway. I thought only Hokage-sama and his two kids are only living members of the clan. If you can call it that. He isn't even married." _

"_Actually girl, Asaki-chan is technically Uzumaki." He said awkwardly. _

"_So there are two members in the clan. So what?"_

"_Tell me, whos face is on the mountain?" Her mother came between them._

_Girl sighed. "Yondaime-samas." _

"_And who is his son?" Her father pressed on._

"_Naruto Namikaze." She looked away. _

"_So this way you will became on of the most powerful women in the village. So its clearly for your own good." Her mother petted her hair. "Besides, hes not that bad is he?"_

"_Hes childish, dense, stupid, his laugh is annoying, his only love is _ramen_, he has annoying little sister and he thinks that 'bride' is something you eat." White haired girl listed quickly. _

"_But cmon! There must be _something_you like him about?" Byaigo asked hopeful. _

"_Well… he has cute face… that's about it." Girl shrugged. _

"_Listen, you two were destined and engaged before either was born. So you better start seeing more good points or you have to used to live with 'cute face'."_

Shiro looked Naruto his unusual calm expression. _'Okay, he at least _can_ act more mature when he wants.'_

Naruto walked looking very deep in thought. _'Witch one is better? Miso ramen or pork ramen? Should I take extra egg or no egg? Problem after problem.'_

"Naruto, why you wanted to be alone with me?" Shiro asked.

"I don't know really." Naruto said holding his hands behind his head. "I just thought that you were bored too."

"So you acted on a whim?" White haired girl asked.

Naruto grinned. "Yep."

"Gosh! Youre such a kid." She stormed ahead.

"Don't call me that! Im older than you!" Naruto yelled angrily.

"Only by one week." She stopped. "Happy now?!"

"Not really." Boy sighed. "I guess I was wrong."

"About what?" She stopped and turned around.

"Youre just as boring as your parents." Naruto muttered and kept walking.

"I m not!" She hit him to behind of his head and he felled down to the ground.

"That hurts!" He yelled holding his head. "Why are you so violent? Youre a girl!"

"So a girl cant be violent? Only boys can? Is that it? Asshole!" She kicked him to his side.

Naruto avoided that kick causing her to loose her balance and falling down to ground.

"Ow ow ow." She muttered and rubbed her bud. "This was all your fault." She blamed Naruto.

"Oh me? Hows that?" He asked looking annoyed. "If you kick make sure you at least hit your target so you wont have to but the blame on others."

They started pikering.

"Oh yeah? Youre so ugly that even cow wouldn't want to marry you!" Naruto pointed Shiro.

"Even cows are smarter than you idiot." She gave a comeback.

"Shut up. Ugly."

"You shut up. Stupid."

"Ugly."

"Idiot."

"Witch."

"Cave-man."

"You look like your mother!" Blond boy yelled quickly.

That was the magic word that silenced her. If she hated one thing. It was that when people compared the two of them. Tiers started to fall down her cheeks.

"Naruto you jerk!" She screamed and rushed away.

"Shiro! Wait!" Naruto realized deepness of his insult little too late. And she had running directly towards: "Lake!"

"Huh?" White haired girl realized she had run towards the lake. And little too late. She started to loose her balance and falling into when something grabbed her by the arms and pulled up. She looked her saviour to see Naruto holding her in her arms while:

"Naruto… you walk… on the water?" She whispered amazed. Her toes lied over his.

"This? This is nothing. My dad taught me this a year ago." Naruto grinned obviously proud.

As they stood over the lake Shiro blushed a little when she looked at him. His bright blue eyes and certain smile, she started to feel strange towards him. "L-lets go to shore okay?"

"Huh? Okay." He carried her over to land and placed her gently to the ground.

They sat next to each other looking at falling sakura flowers. "You know Naruto… theres this festival coming this weekend and… I was wondering if you were going?" She asked trying to sound convincing.

"Sure." Naruto shrugged.

"I mean, just the two of us." Shiro specified.

"Okay." Boy nodded.

"No adults."

"I understand."

"No friends."

"I didn't know you had any?" He grinned and was reworded by a hit to his shoulder. "I understand you completely. "Its just the two of us. No others. Okay?" He smiled.

'_I doubt you fully understand yet…'_ She thought herself.

--

Kushina and Minato were looking from tree as the lovebirds sat there enjoying their view over the lake.

"Young love is so sweat." She whispered almost crying. "Do you think we should interrupt them?"

Minato shook his head. "Let them be. Those two are engaged anyway so I doubt anything bad will happen."

"I guess your right. Then, shall we return to entertain our guest? Asaki must be ready to start killing just about now."

Minato paled when he thought that.

"Don't worry. Shes a good girl. She wouldn't do something like that." Her mother smiled. "Would she?"

--

"And then I think about your future. Do you really want to be a shinobi rest of your life?" Byiago asked from Asaki who sat on the other side of the table. "I mean girl like you really could do well as a wife of a clan head." They didn't know that while they were making their offers she was holding her first real kunai. It was a present from her brother and only meant to use in life-and-death-situation.

She gazed up.

--

Naruto and Shiro sat there next to each other holding each others hands. He didn't understand what was such a big deal but she seemed to enjoy it so hell do it this once. His mind started to wonder around and soon his mind was filled his number one love. Ramen.

They looked each other. "Naruto…" Shiro whispered with soft voice.

"What Shiro?" He looked over to girl who looked in his eyes.

"Wake up!" Very manly voice called him out.

**Chapter END**

Winner and the most favored character of my story:

First place Obvioysly Shiro: 20 votes

Tsunade and Ayame share the second place: 8 votes both

Hinata is third: 7 votes

Thank yo all for voting! Its time for new voting. Rules are simple:

I will write a chapter of Naruto going to a DATE with one of the KUNOICHI meaning options are:

Hinata, Sakura, Tenten and Ino. One of the THEM! Okay... answer to my profiles vote! Dont spamm vote to my review. For that I have ANOTHER question.

Im adding a new OC character to my story. She has a kekkei genkai but I just cant think what kind? So I ask your help. Please, tell me your ideas. I take any idea long as: RULE #1. Unique. What have been already used are out of the question meaning Sharingan, Byakugan, Mokuton etc. (If you can convince me I MAY think about it). RULE #2. Some sense to it hello people! Nothing super ability like invisibility or immortality. Thats about it... ideas can be posted to my profile. Im in need of your help. Thank you advance.


	18. To the Land of Grass

A/N:First of all, THANK YOU ALL!! You have given me lots of excelent ideas and now I must only decide which to use. I want also to clear one thing for you, suggestions here will only affect earliest after three chapters so dont expect rapid changes.

A/N:I want to ask you one thing, Ive read few fics where there is name: Arashi. Who the heck is him? It seems that it means Narutos father who I thougt was MINATO but I guess I was wrong. Could someone explain that to me. Thank you.

A/N:Not is official. Ive started to write another FAN fic. Im also concidering posting ch 16 adn 17 again as own story. Lets think about it later. Anyway while I red these stories I found great stories and good stories and stories that made me cry (sometimes they were tears of joy but mostly tears of sadness and sorrow). Ive also come across lot of POTENTIAL stories that would be EXCELENT if they had little different plot used. Like idea of Super Naruto at age of 12. Dont like it. Actually hate it. Naruto is in his best form when he is trying his best but that _only just_ enough. Many fics fall to this trap that fails the whole story. But its their authors headache not mine so I decided to write another story. Its what I think would have happened if Naruto was raised by ANBU. It takes lot from fic called "ANBU brat" which I consider okay fic. Only minus is that there again Naruto is like fighting genius who can do anything. Anyway, nice story and all but I took the base idea from there. Author if you read this, know that I HAVE ZERO ILL INTESSIONS but im just telling what I think. Hope you wont get mand using that story base. Anyway, remember to check my profile in near future and read it. Thank you.

REVIEW PLEASE!

Hinata was won the vote and will be having date with Naruto in chapter twentytwo. Thank you and enjoy the chapter.

** Eighteenth chapter: To the Land of Grass**

Naruto opened his eyes. "What the hell! Ero-sennin!?"

Jiraya stood just two inches away from his face. "Are you okay? I said that food is ready."

"Get off my face." Boy muttered. He saw little fox in his lap stretching. "So it was a dream after all."

"What was?" Toad sage asked curious. He was wearing an apron.

"Nothing…" He touched his cheeks. Whisker marks lied there alright. "Just a dream."

"Well if you have slept enough for now, you can to join me to dinner." Pervert said angrily.

When Naruto entered the kitchen he realized something. "You really didn't do any cleaning did you?"

"Well…" Old man looked around. "you see… I did clean the… fridge and the a… stow… sink?"

"But everything else is still in the same condition as they have been for sixteen years." Boy pointed out.

"Shut up. You used shadow clones to do all _your_ work." Jiraya placed two plates at the table. Table too was cleaned at least. "Eat."

"Thanks." He whispered. "Itadakimasu."

Fox didn't bother say anything. Only started eating.

Jiraya sat to other side of the table holding his plate. "I guess I should start cleaning. Shadow clone jutsu." He formed a seal and another Jiraya appeared to his side. "Start cleaning this place."

Silence fell between them that was broken only by Jirayas working clone and their eating.

"So?" White haired man asked finally.

"So what?"

"What did you dream about? You look like youre just dying to tell."

Kibi looked at him quickly. He had sensed something had been going on. He had seen glimpses of Yondaime, Sasuke Uchiha, Kushina Uzumaki and this red haired girl.

"Im just wondering what kind my life would be… if my parents hadn't died." He whispered.

"Aaah." Old man nodded knowingly. "So? What was different?"

Naruto smiled. "First of all my mom was on a mission. She had been already a month or so and today was the day she should be back. My dad woke me up. He cooked me breakfast." He laughed. "He managed to ruin the instant ramen."

"That sounds like Minato to me." Jiraya nodded laughing too. "He was a genius. But when it came to cooking… he would ruin even the instant ramen. So what else?"

Naruto told about his sister. Friendship with Sasuke. About Shiro-chan and her parents. About school. About his life.

"Sounds nice." Jiraya nodded quietly. "But why did you have to call me 'Ero-jiijii'?"

"Obviously why. Youre a pervert." Naruto smirked.

Kibi laughed. Jiraya turned little red.

"Why you little…" He muttered and turned back to his food but slowly his eyes started to wonder around the familiar room. He remembered the last time when he had been here.

"_Come on, don't say that." _

_Jiraya looked to other side of the table. Minato was sitting there holding his book._

"_I thought it was great!" He grinned and winked. "Each chapter really seems like a page out of your own life, sensei. Its almost like reading an autobiography." _

"_Yeah but… it didn't sell at all." Jiraya looked little depressed. "Maybe I should try and sex up the sequel a little… that's my real forte, after all."_

"_The way the protagonist refused to give up, even at the end… that was really cool." Minato looked at book smiling. "Hes just like you, sensei." _

"_Heheh… you think so?" _

"_Actually I was thinking…" Yondaime began. _

"_Hm?" _

"_We want to raise our child to be shinobi like the one in your book." He smiled widely. "That's why we've decided to name him after the main character in your book. What do you think?"_

"_A-are you sure about this?" Toad sage felt suddenly alarmed. "Its just a random name I came up with it while I was eating some ramen-" But he was interrupted. _

"_Naruto…" Female voce said from other room. "It's a beautiful name." Woman with red hair smiled and looked down to his stomach and touched it gently._

"_Kushina…" Jiraya whispered. "Hahaha… Hoo boy! If I name him, that makes me his godfather, right? Are you sure you want that on your heads?" _

_Kushina walked behind his lover and touched his shoulder. _

"_Absolutely." He confirmed. "Youre a man with true skill… an example we should all follow. I cant think of a finer shinobi than you."_

Jiraya looked again behind the table. _'That's right. I remember now… I named you…" _He smirked a little while looking at eating boy. He remembered that little baby who had come to world at that fateful night.

Jiraya smiled remembering their first trip together. Finding Tsunade after Sarutobi-senseis death. How the boy had learned the rasengan. Defeated that Kabuto. Defended the honour of Yondaime and Sandaime when they were insulted. Got hit down by one finger of Tsunade.

'_You have come a long way.' _He thought himself and smiled looking how Kibi had started to eat from Narutos plate. He had gotten angry of this and tried to get rid of him. _'But you still have a long way to go. But that attitude of yours… never to give up. Just like Kushina. Damn I miss them.'_

"Ero-sennin? Are you okay? Is your food too hot?" Naruto asked suddenly.

Jiraya looked at the two. Naruto had taken hold of Kibis tale and was holding him in mid air. "How many times I have told you, not to call me that? And why you ask of my foods temperature? Is something wrong with yours?"

"No... but your were crying so I thought you might have burned your tongue or something like that."

Jiraya blinked and touched his cheeks. Tiers were running down his face.

Dead silence fell between them.

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow!" Jiraya started to yell suddenly and run wildly. "Its hot! Its hot!"

He gave quick look over to boy and fox. They looked back with narrowed eyes.

"Sensei… even Im not that dense." He said.

"Damned." Older man muttered.

At the same moment they felt loud 'thud' when something crashed at front yard.

"So… Tsunade-hime wants to talk eeh." Jiraya placed his plate away.

"How…" At the same time Narutos clone run to kitchen.

"Theres an ANBU waiting outside." He said.

"Huh? Okay." Naruto and Jiraya walked outside followed by Kibi who first emptied the plates.

When they got to the front yard they saw an ABNU black op surrounded by clones. They all looked at him very interested.

"Who is this guy?" One of them asked and poked mans side.

"I don't know. Lets do something to him!" Other one yelled exited.

"What?"

"I know! Lets fill his pants with cut grass!" Third one appeared while holding a arms full of green grass.

Naruto, Jiraya and Kibi looked at this amazed. Blond shinobi was thinking where he had gone wrong.

"Your clones act way too wild for their own good." Jiraya muttered while looking at this.

"More than that, how the hell did unconscious ANBU ended to my front yard?" Naruto asked disposing all his clones before they came up with anything else.

"Easy. Its one of the Namikaze compounds own seals." Jiraya smirked. "Few people know this but you come from the line of seal masters."

"Seal masters?" Blond boy asked astonished.

"Yep." White haired man nodded. "Drawing a seal comes natural if youre a Namikaze. I myself was thought by your great-grandfather in this fine art."

"My great-grandfather…" He said looking his teacher.

"Yes! Man who gave me the contract of toads." Jiraya looked very proud when he remembered those days. "He was my teacher just like Im yours. Taught me everything I need to know about the seals."

Naruto looked at ANBU. "So reason why he is unconscious is… because of the seal?"

"Yes. Ever since this place was build, Namikaze people weren't that neighbour welcoming. So they placed few seals to here and there. Like…" He kicked innocently at ANBU. "When someone tries to enter this compound expect the gates, they loose consciousness."

"Any other I should know?" Naruto asked.

"Well… theres one for keeping Hyuuga peoples eyes out. And the other that disables all kekkei genkai inside the compound. And one that forces all hostile people down. Or did Minato remove one of those…? Im not sure anymore myself." Jiraya thought for a second. "Well… when you got time maybe you should go this area carefully and thoroughly to locate all active and non-active seals."

"How many you think they are total?"

"Hm… rough estimate… couple hundred different combination."

"C-couple hundred! Youre not serious!" Naruto looked around. "It will take forever to deal with them."

"Yes… but think it as a legacy your family left to you."

Naruto was about to give a comeback when ANBU started to move. He raised his face quickly and jumped up holding his sword. "What happened?" He looked around locating possible hostiles.

"You lost consciousness due the seal trap you that has been set." Naruto answered. "Enough of that, what brings an ANBU to my doorstep?"

'_Talking like big man already I see.' _Jiraya smirked. _'Can you really blame him? _

"Hokage-sama requires youre presence." Cat masked man answered. He looked his hands. "Why I feel so powerless now?"

"Is that… it is Tenzo isn't it?" Jiraya looked happy at the masked man who looked back. "Well that answer to that question of kekkei genkai seal."

Before ANBU could ask anything Naruto spoke.

"Thank you." He looked over to his master while ABNU decided to leave. He used the door this time. "Ero-sennin, I must go but you can stay here and act as my house guard."

"Really? Thanks." Jiraya looked little surprised. "Whats the catch?"

"Catch, theres no catch." Naruto suddenly looked like very sad puppy dog. "I just wanted-"

"Forget it!" Toad sage yelled crossing his arms to X shape. "If you haven't yet realized it, Im a guy! I don't fall for your puppy dog eyes." He grinned. "There is _certain_ jutsu that can _maybe _be helping."

Naruto sighed. "Pervert." Then he formed a hand seal. "Sexy no jutsu!"

Shortly after Naruto stepped outside from front gate leaving his teacher with bloody nose and note saying he should clean the house before he gets back. And just because he was feeling little 'devilish' he sealed his compound with his own designed seal paper. Now Ero-sennin wouldn't get out before he got back.

He walked towards the Hokage-mountain Kibi on his shoulders.

"So?" Fox started. "What you think of your house?"

"Its nice." Naruto nodded. "Its wide so I can practice in peace. It had that large lake and those sakura-trees. I only need to remove all the seals that I don't need, clean the house and garden and I have gained something priceless."

Kibi shook his head. "Why you like that place so much? You never have set your foot inside and now couple of hours and you think like it's a home?"

Boy shrugged.

"I know _hundreds_ better places _hundreds_ of miles away from here. Why not we leave this hell-hole and head over to those places. Imagine… whole world ours. Walking towards the sunset. Sleeping under the sky. Eating from wild. Looking at stars." Kibis eyes turned little dreamy. "Sounds like paradise to me."

"That doesn't sound _that_ bad." Naruto nodded his approval. "But not yet… someday... maybe…"

"You remember what we agreed." Fox narrowed his eyes.

"Of course." Boy nodded. "No need to remind me."

They continued their journey in silence.

"Hey Naruto. Whats up?" They turned around to see Kakashi sitting at the roof reading his book. "Why so gloomy?"

"No reason." Naruto shrugged. "I haven't seen you around lately. Whats you been up to?"

"Little mission here and there. You know. The usual stuff." Masked jonin said. "I heard that you have moved you your fathers home?"

"Yes." Boy smiled slightly. "Baa-chan decided to it give to me finally."

"And what about your name? Are you chancing it to Namikaze?"

"Well see about that. At least for now I remain as Uzumaki." He waved his hand. "I must go now. Baa-chans has been asking for me."

Kakashi smirked under his mask. It was hard to believe that same boy who had fell to most obvious traps acted so maturely. Who had dropped a chuck board cleaner to his head. He smiled. _'Im proud of you.'_.

Suddenly he felt like something was off. That sixth sense. It told him that something was about to happen. Suddenly he felt something falling down his head. He raised his head only to feel board cleaner felling to his face letting out great cloud of used chuck.

After he had stopped coughing he looked who had done his.

"For old times sake." Naruto smirked before disappeared with 'puff'.

"Okay… maybe I rushed just a minute ago." Kakashi sighed.

Naruto smirked for his successful prank. It had been a LONG time when he had a chance to do something like that. It was nostalgic.

Soon he knocked the familiar door and without waiting an answer entered the room. Hokage was looking through some documents while Shizune was reading them behind her shoulder holding Tonton in her arms. "Aah, Naruto. You finally decided to show up." She looked him a bit angry.

"Sorry. I was hold up. So whats up?" Naruto looked at the two women. "Double SS-ranked mission? Order to locate and assassinate Orochimaru?"

"No… but _very _close." Blond womans eyes twitched. "Im here to inform you, that man behind the scene trying to get Shiro-san murdered is found and taken care of." Hokage leaned back in her chair. "So all attempts for her life should have been stopped and so we can end this mission."

"So Im-" Boy started but was cut off shortly.

"Unfortunately theres an urgent mission what I want you to take care of." Blond haired woman smiled. "I want you to deliver these documents to Land of the Grass." Naruto looked envelope on the table. "These documents will seal the alliance with our nations so its very important."

Boy nodded and walked over to table. "Ill be off then." But before he could take hold on the envelope Tsunade snatched them back. "Is there something more?" He asked and looked at Old blond and for his surprise she was smiling.

"I have taken a liberty to assign a team mate to this mission." She smiled lovely. "I have just sent an ANBU to get her."

"Her?" Naruto wondered what she meant at the same moment an ANBU appeared next to him.

"Well where is she?" Tsunade asked little impatiently.

"Im sorry Hokage-sama but I don't think Hinata-san is able to join to this mission. Not for a while at least." Masked woman said quickly.

"What was that supposed to mean?" Older woman stood up quickly angrier. "Where was she? Get her here even if you had to drag here."

"Im sorry but I doubt that it will do any good." Female ANBU answered and cleared her throat. "She was… under effect of alcohol."

"You mean drunk?" Shizune asked pleasantly surprised. "Well we cant send a drunk kunoichi to this mission. It is for the_ good of the village._" She smiled wickedly and before anyone could add she said. "Go and ask Sakura-chan. Im sure she will do this mission."

Tsunade looked her assistant angrily. "Now just wait Shizune-"

"Im sorry Shizune-san but I fear that she is in the same state. If not even worse." ANBU looked little ashamed. "It seems that most of the kunoichis in the village have started a party began by Ino-san, Tenten-san and civilian girl named Shiro-san who I believe is Youjiro Hanashiro-sama."

Shizune and Tsunade looked angry when they heard of this. After this they would both give a little speech to their 'runners' about when to drink and when not.

"Its okay." Naruto smiled slightly before they could say anything else. "I actually wouldn't mind doing this for a solo."

Both women blinked. Blond one started to talk. "What you mean? This _is _an C-rank that can easily turn to A-rank mission I have you know. It way too risky for a genin like-"

"Nibansannin like me." Boy corrected her. "And I wont be alone. Kibi will be there. And most likely I will summon Gamakichi at some point. Just to keep us company." Then he gave fox-like grin. "Its not like we can get our asses kicked so easily. And _if_ situation goes bad, I have many jutsus in store just crying to be used."

"I will take my leave." Female ANBU disappeared with that and Naruto couldn't blame her. Tsunade was leaking her killing intent. It was so strong that even Shizune was taking couple step back. Tonton actually run out of the room and Kibi hid under his robe.

"Naru-chan…" He noticed sudden use of suffix. "I will forgot that you used the that term because you wont use it again." She made her knuckles make cracking sound loudly. "You are a genin. The day when you kick my ass, I will allow you to use that name. But until that you – stay – genin!"

"Never mind that." Boy waved his hand. "So? Will I take this mission or will you sign it to someone else."

"Tsunade-sama." Black haired whispered. "I think you should let it go this time. Naruto really is the only option now when all other jonin are occupied."

Tsunade leaned back. "Fine. You can take this." She threw the envelope to his hand. "But if I hear you screw this mission even slightly, I will personally show and dispose those items that differs you from women."

Naruto gulped. "Ill give you time to consider about it." He tried to smile and run out of the office.

"Give them to man named Kondo Isumi! Hes a magistrate of the daimyo." Shizune yelled after him. "I hope he can find him."

"I kinda hope he wouldn't." Black haired woman froze when she felt giant killing intent behind his back.

--

Naruto stood in front of the main gate looking ahead. They had just rushed through Ichirakus ramen telling they had a mission. He had also quickly checked that he had all needed equipment and then he was ready to go. "Well then, lets get going." He jumped up and landed on tree branch. Kibi followed him. While in the air he turned into his two tailed form.

"You shouldn't waste your energy." Boy looked his friend.

"Im bored." Fox answered simply. "I thought little stretching would do the trick."

"Suit yourself. But if we _are_ attacked you better not slack."

They rushed trough the forest quickly disappearing form sight of Konoha.

As they jumped from tree to tree Naruto looked at his friend. "Kibi." He started.

"Yes?" Fox answered not looking back to his gaze.

"How you find Konoha so far? Do you like it?"

Fox thought for a minute or so. "I don't hate it."

"But you don't want to go there either do you."

"No." Fox smirked. "I hate that place."

"Why? You never really answered to that question. Why you attacked the village?" Boy looked jumping fox.

"I believe we made a deal if you want to know." He answered.

Naruto sighed. "Why you always say that when I ask you about anything?"

This time Kibi didn't answer. He only kept jumping forward.

Soon after they had left the village Naruto could sense something was wrong. Nothing that he should worried but something he would stay on alert for.

Evening came soon after they had left so they decided to rest this day and continue to the border tomorrow. It would take two days by their current pace to reach Land of Grass. Naruto reach to his robes and pulled his bag out and hang it to one the out sticking branch of young tree. While they were setting up a camp, Kibi smirked and jumped towards one of the bushes.

"Kibi? Where are you going?" Blond boy followed him through the bushes when he suddenly tripped to rock that stood out from the grass and fell into something wet. He rose to surface to see fox laughing hard on the other side of the hot spring.

"Thats the great Naruto-sama!" Fox laughed. "You tripped like some four year old kid! Oh my god my stomach hurts! Next Hokage wannabe!"

Naruto grunted and took a look of his clothes which were completely wet. He was truly clad that he hadn't carried the envelope. It was in his bag that he had left to the campsite just a minute ago. All his papers, seal scrolls, jutsu scrolls, training scrolls, spare underwear and socks. All of them would be now all wet.

"Stop laughing." He jumped out from the pool of hot water. "And go get my bag here."

He gave out death glares when red furred fox continued to laugh while walking back to the camp. He started to remove his wet clothing to the ground when he heard a scream from the direction of the old camp. He didn't even flinch when Kibi walked back carrying his bag with his tail.

"Is he dead?" Naruto asked while removing his pants.

"Nah. He was so weak that it would have made me look like a monster to kill someone like that." He smirked. "I only made him scream a little."

Naruto took his bag back to himself and placed it on the ground. "Seriously. What an idiot. Did he actually believe I just 'left' my mission papers behind just like that?"

They laughed to idea for a while. After that Naruto put a fire going and placed his clothes over it to dry. He himself jumped to hot spring this time enjoying it fully. It had been so long sense the last time. Maybe he should visit the Konohas springs at some point? It could be fun.

Somehow his mind started to form images of his female friends bathing together. Laughing and running around… NO! Im not a pervert! My father was and my teacher was but Im not a pervert!

He felt little waves when Kibi swam around looking so cute. Little fox, swimming using it little paws rapidly trying to keep it head on the surface.

Naruto decided that there was someone who should see this. Gamakichi arrived falling directly to the hot spring.

"What the hell is going on Oyabin?" Orange toad raged to sudden call. "If you want need me you should summon me somewhere solid… look the little foxy swimming!" He laughed finally noticing Kibi who looked annoyed at Naruto who just shrugged innocently.

"I thought it would good chance to get together and relax." He smirked.

Naruto watched as fox and toad began their usual fighting. He didn't bother to stop them. They were far from nearest village so he wouldn't mind letting them fight and let some steam off. But to his surprise Gamakichi had no time today.

"See some off us have _life_." He said and blew a cloud of smoke to Kibis face. He backed down shaking his head. He just hated strong smells. "So I must leave you today. But remember Foxy to do your best and you learn how to swim!" He disappeared in puff.

After that they had food pills for dinner. Because it would be long day head of them tomorrow they decided to sleep. Naruto sat on the tree branch while Kibi was in his lap rolled as a ball. Stars shined on the sky and gentle wind blew fresh night air around.

"Naruto." Kibi said quietly.

"What?"

"You know what I have told you about that seal." Fox muttered.

Boy nodded. "It changes rapidly."

"You know what I told you year ago." Red furred animal continued.

"Yes."

"And you remember your promise."

"Yes."

Kibi looked up to boys blue eyes. "You're a good kid. I know that. And you have received a treatment you never deserved. And I know that it was my own fault that you received such treatment. You have talent and you will reach high places and make your name known to the rest of the world. But if I may be honest…"

"What?" Blond boy looked at the demon.

Then Kibi shook his head. "Never mind. Lets finish this conversation later on. Now lets sleep. Tomorrow will be a long day."

"Yes." Naruto smiled and petted his friend when he suddenly felt weird feeling at the back of his head.

"What is it?" Fox asked.

"I feel like… Ive have forgotten something…"

--

"Naruto! Cmon! Open up!" Jiraya banged his hand to the front gate and cried. "Please! I cleaned as I promised! Naruto!"

--

"Its probably nothing." Kibi yawned. "Lets get back to sleep."

Next morning and following day ended without any events so they reached the border next days afternoon. There was small sing on a small clearing that demanded all the shinobi to halt and wait for someone to arrive. They both stopped at the spot and sat down waiting. It was policy when entering to Land of Grass. Naruto felt like they were all just a bunch people who lived from law and orders.

After hour of wait Naruto was ready to kill someone if anyone would show up soon but wasn't hoping much. Last time he and Jiraya had to wait three hours just to be able meet the border guards. But now, in an hour (which Naruto considered a national record) Grass genin team appeared in front of them.

"Perfect." Kibi muttered. "Kids. This will take forever."

Naruto silenced him by placing his hand over his head. "Hello there." He smiled pleasantly.

Genin team looked at him coldly. Naruto gave quick look around. Two boys and one girl. Female instructor who seemed extremely nervous of herself. She tried to start a talk but his genin rushed before her.

"Who are you and what is your business in Land of Grass?" Young dark haired kid asked accusingly. Naruto guessed that kid was fresh from academy. Like the whole team was.

"Im Naruto Uzumaki." He bowed politely. "Im a Leaf shinobi." He turned showing his left arm where his forehead protector was tied around. "Im on a mission to bring certain documents from our daimyo to your daimyo. Please let me pass."

"Lets us see them!" Other genin said holding his hand out. This girl had long purple hair. Jonin instructor desperately tried to get her team under control. She knew what he most likely was carrying so this needed to be handled delicately or the Land of Fire would be inviting Grass by the end of the day.

"Im sorry but these documents are handed only to magistrate of your daimyo." Naruto answered.

"How we know that youre not an assassin attempting to kill him?" First one said again. Both genins started to accuse him from assassinations to placing himself in place of daimyo by using a henge.

"This will take forever." Kibi looked at situation. "Can I kill them?"

"Stop already!" Their jonin instructor yelled desperately. Young woman who obviously had her first team. She grabbed both her students and pulled them back. For her luck third one was too busy acting cool. "Im so sorry about this." Woman rushed to speak. She had dark hairs were tied to twin ponytails. But for a second she looked at Naruto her hand slipped and the boy she had been dragging slipped away.

Next things happened very quickly. Boy drew a kunai and ignoring his senseis obstructs and threw it. Naruto was just about to grab it lazily looking when a hand appeared front of him. Kunai hit hardly directly to woman jonins hand.

"Aah." She flinched. "A-are you okay?" She asked weakly smiling to him.

"Sensei!" Boy who had threw kunai rushed followed by two others. "Im sorry! Im really sorry!"

Dark haired woman looked angry at him. "You idiot! You could have started a war with that! Did you even thought that? If that kunai had killed him we would be neck deep in shit!" He flinched again in pain. "Now apology him!"

Purple haired girl and dark haired boy both bowed to Naruto. "Were sorry."

"Its okay." He smiled to them. "I remember my own first C-rank mission."

"Is it that obvious?" Jonin instructor asked pulling kunai out. Blood flooded to the ground. Dark haired boy looked at ground shamed. "Its been silent like in grave until now. Almost all our guard duty and then you come. Of course my students are little _edgy_. My deepest apologies Naruto-kun."

"Do you want me to look at that?" Naruto asked looking her hand.

"Its okay." She tried to put a brave face.

Naruto sighed and grabbed quickly her hand and removed her gloves and pulled sleeve up.

"W-wait-" Woman tried to obstruct him but he looked back to her quickly.

"Whats your name?" Naruto asked looking with his bright blue eyes deeply to her soul.

"Onami Ronoa." She whispered blushing deeply. "Nice to meet you." _'His eyes are so beautiful. He must be thinking something important. Something life altering.' _

'_She has weirdest eyes I have ever seen. Is that blue or green?'_

"Nice to meet you too." Boy gave his trademark grin. "Now relax so I can look your wound, okay?"

"Aah… okay." Onami whispered weakly.

Dark haired boy looked at his sensei and leaned to his team-mate. "Did I hit Onami-sensei that badly?"

Girl looked at him coldly. "Baka." She shook her head.

Naruto looked at wound. "Looks like clean flesh wood. Either your student was really good or really sucked. quarter inch and you would be in serious danger."

"Hey! Your lucky that Onami-sensei sacrificed herself to you. Other wise you would be dead." Boy glared at Naruto.

"Okita!" Woman looked the boy angry. "You have already almost caused a war once. Second time and I send you back to academy!"

Boy gulped and backed down. Kibi noticed how girl giggled in secret and how a cool-kid tried to hold his composer.

"There." Naruto smiled and wrapped bandage. "Its not too tight, is it?"

"No! Its perfect." Onami hurried to answer. "Im truly in your dept." She bowed.

"Its nothing." Boy smiled and waved his hand.

"Onami-sensei," Cool kid had finally opened up. "We haven't seen his papers yet."

"Oh that's right Toushi." She turned back to Naruto. "If you don't mind…" She hold out her hand.

"No problem." Boy reached to his pocket and pulled his I.D.

"Okay lets see…" Onami looked at picture and again at young man in front of him. "Is this really you?"

Blond boy laughed a little. "That picture is almost four years old." It showed small kid in orange jumpsuit making a ridiculous face. "Im planning to take new one but haven't really got a chance."

"Aah… okay. Birthday October 10th… mine is august 21st…" She looked at information found in paper. "Rank… genin! Seriously! I seriously thought you were at least chunin."

"Ive been training for three years and haven't really gotten a chance to take the exams." He explained. "And its not that I really need them. After all, Im a Nibansannin."

Everyone blinked and looked at him. "Nibansannin…?" Onami repeated. "Whats that?"

"You have heard of the legendary Sannin, haven't you?" Naruto explained pointing his questions to Onami.

"Who?" Okita asked looking confused.

Girl sighed. "They are three legendary ninjas from Konoha you idiot! Jiraya the Toad Sage, Orochimaru the nuke-nin and fifth Hokage, Tsunade the legendary healer."

"Ooh…" Boy looked amazed. "As expected from Kairi-chan. You know everything."

"Its basic knowledge. Dope." Toushi muttered looking away.

Onami looked back to her worker. "So you know them?"

"Yes." Naruto nodded. "Im actually apprentice of Jiraya the Toad Sage. Though to me hes only an old pervert."

Team looked amazed. "No way…" Jonin whispered. "Youre a student one of the Sannin! That's amazing."

"Well…" Blond boy looked suddenly very thoughtful.

"What is it?" Woman asked quickly.

"I… thought I forgot something but I cant remember what." He shrugged. "Is probably nothing important."

--

"Jiraya! What the hell are you doing there!?" Tsunade yelled behind the gate. "Ive sent for you three ANBU already! Where are they anyway?"

"Their all here." Jiraya looked unconscious black ops. "Wheres Naruto?"

"Hes on a mission." Woman yelled trying to open the front gate. "And why doesn't this door open?"

"Naruto sealed it after he left!" White haired man yelled desperately. "When is he coming back?"

"Not in few days. Come out already! I don't have time for this." She looked around. People had started to gather around. Sakura and Shizune stood behind her.

"I cant! That's the whole point. I cant remove that seal. Not from this side of the wall!"

Godaime shrieked flustered and touched the seal paper. When she did that bolt of lighting hit her fingers. "What the fell was that?"

"I forgot to mention but when he sealed the front gate, he kinda activated many of the old defences around this place. Only a seal master can undo this." Toad sage explained from other side of the wall.

"Arent you a seal master?" Slug Sannin asked.

"I already said I cant remove if from this side of the wall. Just get me Naruto and I tell him what to do!"

Tsunade sighed. "This will be a long week."

--

Naruto nodded to Onami and her team as he was ready to go.

"Wait! Will I see you again?" Woman asked little desperately. It had been a while since the last date and she decided to take a chance. "Our mission ends this evening so… if you not in hurry I can show you some places today or maybe tomorrow."

Boy nodded. "Sure. Ill think Ill be somewhere around the capital. Ill be dropping these to Kondo Isami-san."

"I know him and where his office is. There is this lovely inn that has hot springs called Green Water. If you stay there maybe I show up there after our guard duty ends." She fixed her hair impulsively. "Soo… bye."

"Bye." Naruto waved his hand and continued his journey.

Onami looked after him while her team were grinning knowingly. "Shut up!" She tried to look convincing but was obviously too happy for that..


	19. Little bandit of Grass City

A/N: Thank you with your help with the my question. This chapter represents to you new OC character and is second chapter in 'Green arc'. Hope you enjoy it.

Remember to review.

**Nineteenth chapter: Little bandit of Grass city**

Naruto couldn't help himself from smiling while they were walking slowly towards the capital of the Land of Grass. Day had gone well so far. He only hoped it would continue so.

"You seem happy?" Kibi pointed out. "Liked that girl back there?"

"She seemed okay." Boy shrugged. "But did you notice how easily we got through that checking point? It took only half an hour. And we were hardly asked any questions. How lucky was that?"

'_That's because she was feeling too horny to remember any of them.' _Fox sighed. "Theres just no end to your stupidity."

"What you mean?" Naruto looked confused.

"Forget it."

They soon arrived to the edge of the forest where the scenery turned quickly to beautiful countryside. Fields full of flowers and green mountains. They walked by the road between the fields towards the capital.

"Back in the town." Naruto said to himself while looking the main street of Grass City (name sucks I know)

"I hate this place." Kibi muttered under his breathe. "These smells make me feel sick."

"Ive always liked the Grass City. I came here once before with Ero-sennin. Its about two years ago." He smiled to memory. "He used my luck by dragging me to one of these casinos and forced me to use a henge to cover up my age. Then we visited all the roulette tables, slots and blackjack tables that we could find."

"And it all ended when you got kicked out after twenty minutes with charges of brining a minor into the casino, fraud and thievery." Fox filled out the planks. "You loosed all your money."

"We _would have _won if they hadn't thrown us out of there." Boy said defending. "Or… if Jiraya hadn't started hitting the waitress's bringing unwanted attention to us.

"Yeah yeah." Red furred animal yawned. "Where is this Kondo Isami? Where should we find him?"

Moment of silence. "Good question."

--

"And that's how I saw Tsunades boobs for the first time after my training trip." Jiraya grinned to the memory. "It was a sing from gods. After years of attempts I accidentally saw her in hot springs."

"How you mean 'accidentally'?" Asked one of the ANBUs. They had been stuck for some time now and had decided spent some time by telling each other stories of missions. And something else… "No fence Jiraya-sama but none of us really believes in accidents. Not when its about you and women."

White haired Sannin laughed. "My friends were fighting over the control of a peep hole they had drilled earlier when Tsunade-hime barged through." Blush came to his cheeks as he thought about it. "She was wearing a small towel that really didn't cover anything and then…"

"And then?" Saliva was dripping from their mouths. They had all removed their mask. Technically it was against the code but no one would ever know. And it was so boring to were that stupid thing every freaking second even when there was only three ANBUs and famous Jiraya-sama. Faces of three guys were turned to perverted grin. Yes Tsunade was the Hokage of the village. Yes she was one of the legendary Sannin. Yes she was covering her age with genjutsu. Yes she was their boss. But none of those things prevented them from lusting after her.

"All I can say…" Jiraya whisperd. "That thanks to the lord for the sudden wind." He grinned perversely from the memory. Small line of blood started to fall down his nose. "She had trimmed just yesterday."

"Im so jealous of you." One of his audiences whispered.

"Don't be boys. Gods favour others more than some." He stood up looking proudly up.

Each guy tightened their grips on their own copies of Icha Icha series. Kakashi wasn't the only one who read them. Only one who read them openly though.

"When will the new volume come out?" Another one asked deeply respecting voice.

"Well see, son. Well see." He looked in the air. Sudden sunlight coloured his face. Accidentally some chorus singers happened to pass by and practiced their voice by now.

ANBUs thought it was sing of heavenly protection.

--

"Hinata-oneesan, whats wrong? Expect that hangover?" Hanabi walked next to her sister who was sitting in the garden. He face looked pale and she really depressed.

"Hokage-sama wanted Naruto-kun and me to take a mission to Land of Grass." She whispered holding wet towel over her face. She wasn't used of drinking. And to her ultimate loose was to follow Tentens 'cure-instructions'. 'She had drunk again next morning. Now she tried to get rid of it more honest way. "But I took an offer of Tenten-sans and spent night before yesterday drinking with my friends."

"Ouch." Young Hyuuga girl muttered. "So, who went with him? Pink-bitch-san? Blond-slut-san? China-alcoholic-san?"

"He went solo." Her older sister answered frowning to her sisters nicknames. In a way Hanabi was a perfect Hyuuga. Cold, strong and thought all other people as filth on her shoe. She was already feeling sorry for jonin instructor who would have to deal with her. She would graduate in couple months as rookie of the year. It was rare to a girl achieve that title (title which their clan never stopped talking about) that it only made things worst. Then Hinata realised how her headache was turning from bad to worse and looked even more depressed. "Land of Grass… at this time of year! It wouldn't have been a mission. It would have been like a pre-honeymoon."

"And you blew it by partying with your friends." Hanabi shook her head. "Onee-san, you really have no luck at all."

--

"You win again!" Slot machine voiced out when three sevens appeared again on screen. "Please continue playing and win some more!"

Naruto smirked. "I think I have enough money now." He looked to three large boxes full of coins at his side. He stood up and saw tens of people watching him like he was crazy.

"Are you an idiot?" One of them yelled. "You're in a row now! You should continue before its too late."

Boy only smiled. "Nah. I think I have enough money for now. Kibi." He extended his hand to fox and waited until he jumped to his shoulders. Then he grabbed the lowest box and walked to cashier. "Can I change these to little more… convenient form please?"

Cash ladies jaw almost hit the counter. "S-sure. Wait just a minute sir."

Soon he walked Gama-chan full again. "Im lucky as always."

"Why don't you just quit being a ninja and started official job of gambler? You have more talent on that area anyway." Fox suggested eagerly.

Naruto didn't notice his remark. "And end up to someone like Baa-chan? Legendary sucker? No thanks." Naruto laughed.

"Even she must have won _sometime_?" Kibi pointed out.

"Nah… I don't think so…"

--

"Sakura come here for a second." Blond woman told to her apprentice. They were in her office arraigning some papers. Shizune was at hospital at the moment.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama?" Pink haired young woman asked curiosly. She too was angry at herself for drinking when something like that mission was available. She had promised herself that wouldn't drink a single drop unless it was in Narutos company.

"I just realized something of myself…" Hokage looked her pile of papers. "I have had a winning streak only _once _in my life."

"Really?" Sakura asked. "Only once?" She knew her mentor had _long_ history with gambling and only one winning streak. That was just absurd.

"Yes. That was when Orochimaru contacted me soon after." She answered. "He was asking me to heal his hands that day."

"Damn." Pink haired kunoichi muttered. "You truly are a 'le-"

--

"So where now?" Kibi asked petting his stomach after very massive dinner.

Naruto was cleaning his teeth with a stick. "I think we should head to that magistrates office now. So we can get there before anything happens. But now is best to pay…" Naruto reached to his valet that was supposed to be inside his robes but somehow it had disappeared.

"Problems?" Kibi asked.

"Only small one." Boy tried to look calm. Suddenly he became whole a lot more vigilant of his surroundings.

"Don't tell me…" Fox muttered astonished. _'And this guy wants to be a Hokage someday!'_

Naruto nodded.

"When?"

"I don't know!" He whispered looking around. "Wait…"

"_That's restaurant seems decent." __Kibi pointed at one of the many eating place among the main street. _

"_Sure. Whops! Look where you__'re going, girl." Naruto smiled to little girl who had accidentally bumped into her. _

"_Sorry." She bowed politely and rushed away disappearing into crowd._

"You remember?" Red furred fox asked.

Blond boy nodded. "Im so gonna kill that little-"

"Is everything alright sir?" Waitress came to her side. "Would you like anything else?"

"Noo… Im good." Naruto tried to smile.

"Then, would you like to pay your bill? Here sir." Woman gave him note. Naruto gulped. "Sir? You can pay, cant you?"

Naruto thought if he should try to plea for mercy. Promise that he would return soon as he found his wallet. "Hirashin no jutsu!" He yelled suddenly.

Only golden light flashed and he had disappeared. Leaving very astonished customers, angry staff and Kibi behind. A minute went by without any movement.

"Eat and run?" Waitress asked angry. "He even left his pet! That filthy pig!"

Meanwhile Kibi tried to make his exit quiet as possible. He would get Naruto for this but now he needed to look for himself.

"Come over here, little baby." Waitress reached her arms trying to grab him to hug. "Mommys gonna take care of you from now on."

"Sorry. My hearts belongs for another breast – I mean woman." He grinned and jumped down to floor and rushed out hearing screams from inside.

He found his jailor from near block on the roof breathing hardly. "That was a close one. Oh, Kibi, nice to see your alive – okay I meant."

"Sure…" Little fox muttered. "Have you discovered the thief yet? Or will we be breaking some casinos on the way?"

"We have to find Gama-chan in any case. We don't have single coin in my pockets. How you think we bet? Promises?"

"Fine…" Kibi sighed. "So where we start?"

"Well… I have few ideas involving your nose, Gama-chans sent and pair of very quick feet." Naruto smiled.

Fox looked him for a while. "You can go to hell all I care."

"Well? What are you waiting for?" Boy looked anxious.

"How in the name of Hell you expect me to find a small wallet of yours in the middle of the crowd?"

Naruto sighed. "Youre right. Its too much for asked (Kibi frowned at him). Well I guess its time for the old school. Kage Bushin no jutsu!" He yelled and dozens of Narutos appeared around them. "You know what to do. Go!"

All of the clones disastered around the city.

After a minute Kibi lost his patience. "Anything?"

"Nah… only few cops trying to catch me. That waitress chancing me around…" Naruto had realized something about his shadow clones. What ever they learned, he learned soon as they were dispelled. He had used this for a new scouting technique. Clone run around, saw something worth mentioning and creates another clone by himself and this one disappears. This way he stayed alarmed all the time. "Wait. There she is." He smirked and disposed all off the clones expect the one who had just informed him.

Kibi jumped over to his shoulders and they rushed through the city. Suddenly Naruto shook from as hock.

"What happened?" Kibi asked.

"My clone was destroyed." He answered and rushed ahead.

"How? That girl?"

"Not sure. I think it was an arrow."

"A trap." Fox smirked. "Lets hurry."

Soon they arrived to side street where thief had just rush off to. They decided to look around little before rushing in. They quietly approached to loudening voices.

"I told you to lure _him_ back! Not his clone you bitch!" Mans voice yelled and Naruto heard slapping sound and quiet scream. His eyebrows frowned quickly. Kibi tied his tail around his neck trying to calm him down.

"Im sorry." Girl whispered. "I didn't know."

"Of course you didn't! Youre an idiot you bitch!" Naruto raised his head slowly. He saw a large group of men armed lightly around that girl. Girl was lying on the ground weeping quietly. One of the men was just about to stamp on her when another spoke up.

"But Aniki!" Man held him back. "We should bail for now and quick!"

"Why in hell we should you idiot?" Aniki asked from one of his 'otouto'.

"That was a shadow clone. Ive heard about it. It's a jonin class technique. We dont stand against a shinobi! Not to a jonin at least!"

"Hes not a jonin you idiot here!" He held out his ID. "Naruto… Uzumaki… 16 years old. Blue eyes. Blond hair. Very stupid obviously. And here a GENIN! We can take down one genin!"

Suddenly girl grabbed the both the wallet and an ID back looking defiant. "These are not yours!"

"Then whos are they you bitch?" Aniki asked looking angrier by the minute.

Naruto was about to cut in by 'all cool rescuer act' but girl beat him to it. "MINE!!" She yelled and tried to run. But before she had taken two steps Aniki had grabbed her by her throat and pinned between himself and the wall.

"Go to hell bitch. I was nice enough to take care of you when your parents died! And this is how you repay me! You cant even open your kekkei genkai you little looser!" He took his arm back and hit her into face. Or that was what should have happen.

"You know… grown men picking on a little kid. That's a one thing I really hate. And cold ramen." Aniki was startled when he looked over his shoulder. Young man with yellow hair, bright blue eyes in white rope smiling politely was holding his hand in tight grip preventing him from hitting that girl. He also saw little red furred fox over his shoulder.

"Uzumaki-san, I presume?" Man looked at him remembering the name in ID. "Real one or another clone?"

"Real this time." Naruto answered politely.

Bandit grinned. "You just made a big mistake." He jumped away from him and yelled. "Shoot him!" All his men released an arrow towards newcomer. "Shoot them both!"

Naruto didn't waste time. He grabbed thee little girl next to him and raised his hand. "Hazo jinjo Kibi style!"

Kibis tail grew and was suddenly squirming around them. When the arrows hit him they just stopped to something that seemed red wall. Naruto dispelled the jutsu and smiled.

"You're out of your league." He said to them. "And now you should get going. Ive just ate so Im in no mood to kick anyones ass now. Even lames as yours."

Men looked slightly stunned. Girl looked her saviour wide-eyed. _'A real ninja…'_ She thought amazed.

Meanwhile Aniki had attacked Naruto again now holding a sword in front of him trying to stab him. Boy only sighed and smiled to the girl. "Can you wait for a minute?"

Girl nodded shyly.

Naruto looked back at charging man who almost reached him. He decided to end it quickly as possible. He had seen Ero-sennin using Rasengan for many times but he thought it would be too flashy for the moment. If he used too much chakra based attacks he could draw some unwanted attention. So he pulled out a kunai and threw it in to mans shoulder. Another one to his other shoulder and third one middle of his chest. Fourth and fifth hit his both feet. Not deep enough to kill him though or cut any important veins. He wasn't in a moon for killing. At the time bandit should have penetrated him with his sword he just fell down squealing like a stacked pig from pain in five places.

This discarded the rest of them. Rest of the bandits didn't want to fight powerful ninja like he obviously was and decided to save their own skins rather than sacrifice themselves for their 'precious' aniki.

Soon as they were gone Naruto leaned down on little girl who hadn't left his hug.

"Are you okay?" He asked kindly.

Girl nodded eyes wide.

Boy looked at young girl. She had brunette hair and brown eyes. She had some run-down kimono that had some weird picture in its back. She was covered in several bruises and cuts and she looked like she hadn't eaten in days.

Then his eyes caught something interesting. The girl had dark circle around her left eye and a thin line crossed it. A clan marking perhaps?

"What's your name?"

She gulped a little. "Nagi… Senru Nagi."

"That's a nice name." He let go of her and she stepped back. "Can I have my wallet back? Please?"

Quietly she placed green toad to his hand. And white plastic card. "Are you a ninja?" She whispered hopefully.

Naruto nodded. "Names is Naruto. This is Kibi." He pointed his little friend. "We are on a mission but seem that you stole my wallet."

"Sorry." She muttered obviously ashamed. "B-but you cant be that great ninja if anyone can steal your wallet so easily."

"_Touché_." He nodded and petted her head. "Are you hungry? I can buy you something to eat."

"Its okay!" She yelled suddenly and backed away. "Im not hungry!" Very loud growling from her stomach gave her away.

"Sure…" Naruto laughed and she blushed deeply. "Why don't we get something to eat?"

Nagi looked suspicious. "Why? Are you a pervert?"

She saw how fox started to laugh… if foxes could laugh. It almost fell to the ground. Boys eye twitched a little. "No. I am not a pervert. Even though my whole family seems full of them… obviously. I just don't want to little kids to suffer like that." He glared angrily at lying man. "So are you coming or you want to stay and take care of your Aniki?"

Girl quickly stepped next to Naruto.

"Lets get going then." Boy nodded and started to move when he realized girl wasn't there anymore. "Where-" He looked over his shoulder but turned back suddenly. "What are you doing?"

"I gotta pee." Girl exclaimed loudly.

"I can see that." Blond boy gulped. Kibi looked a moment and snorted.

"I like this girl. She's creative." He said looking what was happening.

"I can see that." Blond boy whispered trying not to laugh and puke at the same time. Quickly girl had finished and stood next to him. "Ready?"

Nagi nodded eagerly.

They left the alleyway where they left crippled man who was covered in urine.

They walked at fully packed streets. "So what you want to eat?"

"R-ra…" Her voice tangled away.

"What?"

"Ramen." She whispered quietly. Naruto had to lower himself to hear her answer. "Or anything else is fine too!"

"You like ramen?" Boy asked from girl.

Girl nodded shyly.

"Me too. Do you know any good ramen stands here?"

Her face started to smile and nodded. "Over there!" She pointed out a direction.

They walked through the crowd. Meanwhile Naruto gave quick glances over to his little friend. She was obviously hungry and weak. She had hardly anything else than skin and bones left in there. Her hair was looking unhealthy and skin was full of bruises. He mentally cursed that man and almost turned back to finish the job that he left half way done. That was before Kibi interrupted his thoughts.

"Why didn't you kill that man before?" He asked curiosly also giving cold judgemental glances over to the girl but not ending to same conclusions.

"I didn't want to get in to trouble while we are here." Naruto said. "Im still on a mission."

"But that way you could have easily squeezed few extra bucks from Tsunade-hime." Fox pointed out. "You could have let in report that they were after the documents and you had to kill them."

Blond boy hit his head not thinking before this. "I really could use the extra money." He muttered.

"Excuse me?" Brunette asked quietly. "Who are you talking to?"

"To my friend here." He petted the little fox.

"You can talk to the fox's?" Nagis eyes widened in shock. "That's so cool."

Naruto couldn't help but smirk. "Well… Kibi and I share a special 'bond' that allows us to communicate with each other."

Little brunette looked little scared but extended her hand shyly. "Can I hold him?"

Blond boy looked at fox who only shrugged. "Sure." He extended his own hand and watched as fox slowly walked down his hand. "Be nice to her." He whispered to foxes ear who only glared back.

Carefully Kibi walked down to Nagis hand and over her shoulders. Then he slowly let himself fall lower and she took him gently into her arms and looked in his eyes for a moment. Then suddenly he opened his mouth and let his tongue out licking her face. Little girls face went from shock to excited in seconds and hugged him.

"Why don't we go that ramen stand and eat." Naruto suggested. He smiled inertly to sight how little girl walked beside him playing with the fox. Somehow the idea of Kyuubi No Kitsune, most powerful bijuu in the world playing with young human girl seemed… absurd really.

Nagi led them into this small ramen stand that was no bigger than Ichirakus back in Konoha. Naruto saw that there was old lady behind the counter reading a newspaper and trying to make her time to rush. There was no other customer there at the moment. When Nagi jumped to her seat and yelled. "Baa-chan! Give me a big bowl of ramen!"

Woman raised her glance from the newspaper and smiled at sight. "Hey there Nagi-chan, how you been. I haven't seen you for a while."

Naruto saw that girl moved uncomfortably in her seat. "I've been busy." She whispered looking little ashamed.

Then the old woman turned into Naruto. "Who the heck are you?" She took another quick glance. "Konoha shinobi?"

"These are my friends, Baa-chan!" Little brunette rushed to explain raising Kibi to be seen. "This is Kibi-chan and this is Naruto. They are _real_ ninja Baa-chan!"

"I can see that." Old woman muttered and looked him. "Who are you again?"

"Im Naruto Uzumaki." He bowed politely. "Im on a mission from Konoha and run into this little girl… through various circumstances." He didn't want to mention about attempted theft. "And I promised to buy her some ramen. As a thank you for returning my valet."

Woman looked doubtful. "Hey kid, you haven't cleaned your hands have you!" She pointed out. "Go to the restroom and clean them well!"

"Yes ma'am." Nagi whispered and carried Kibi to the restroom. Naruto smirked at his frightened look. One thing fox hated was public restrooms because sharpness of his own nose and laziness of peoples cleaning.

When door closed woman took a hard glare. "Okay mister! Spill it! What you want from her?"

Naruto wasn't completely taken surprise with that. "What you mean? Im treating her with some ramen."

"Even though she tried to rob you?" Woman looked extremely angry. "Are you a pervert?"

"Why everyone keeps asking that. No!" He answered. "And yes. Even though she tried to rob me Im treating her with ramen. Is that so unusual?"

Lady cook looked little unsure what to say. "I should tell you that Nagi-chan is with some… people who must be looking for her."

"I know of them." Blond boy nodded. "Currently 'Aniki' is lying on the street face on the ground." He frowned a little. "Even though she robbed me I have no intension to look idly by when some kid is getting beaten up by grown men."

Old woman seemed pleased to his answer but seemed anything but happy. "Im kinda happy of the fact that you gave that asshole a beating. He's being terrorizing this city's streets for far too long. But you've gotten yourself into pretty deep shit if you ask me."

"How come?" Naruto asked. "I always thought that the Land of Grass was full of people who loved rules and all."

Woman nodded and turned around. "That's true." She started to cook the ramen. "But that man… Satona Yoriyasha is a brother of Satona Soji. High ranking officer in the daimyos court." She sighed. "His brother is bad as him. Several citizens have complaint of his actions but because his younger brother is working in the daimyos office and as a head of public complaint department, all the complaints go though him 'accidentally' they disappear and none of them ever reach higher ups."

"Im done!" Door of the restroom opened and brunette girl came back. "I think something is wrong with Kibi-chan." She said looking worried and showed it to him. "He started to feel ill inside the restroom almost soon as we went in."

"K-k-kill mee…" Fox whispered weakly. Naruto only laughed.

"Its nothing. He just cant stand public places where there is too much different smells."

Girl looked little confused.

"Here you go kid. You dinner." Old woman said and looked over to him. "You better pay these okay?"

"Sure sure." Naruto smiled. "Give me one of those when youre at it."

Woman nodded and started to make another ration.

After the meal Nagi was playing with Kibi outside of the stand. Naruto was resting with a full stomach and watching them.

"She's a nice kid." Old cook answered to his unasked question. "Shame she is an orphan. She would deserve happiness too."

"I heard that too. That man said something about taking care of her after her parents die."

Woman sneered. "That man is an asshole." She looked at playing girl. She was chasing Kibi who kept small distance between them. "Nagis parents were shinobis…" She started the story. "Whom died two years ago in a mission. Anything specific is classified and I don't know. More than expect that they died for the sake of the country. Anyway she was left alone and unfortunately no one adopted her. She was a hard kid back then so no one stand it for long. She lived in an orphanage for a year or so before she run away. Why? I don't know and she won't tell me. Not that its none my business.

She run to that group at the time when they started to take control of the city. At this point I should ask what you know about name 'Senru'? (Naruto shook his head) Nothing I see. Anyway they have a kekkei genkai. One of the few what the Land of Grass has. But because of the laws of this country, she couldn't become a ninja like her parents and was left living alone. So when she run into that group they of course took a chance and started to train her in hope of awaking of that ability."

"What kind of ability is it?" Naruto asked. "Is it a powerful?"

But woman only shrugged. "No idea. I myself haven't seen it or heard of it expect that its unique. Land of Grass isn't like Land of Fire in 'fire power'."

Naruto sneered. "True, our village is powerful and full of kekkei genkais. My brother actually has one."

"Your brother?" Voice came behind them. "You have a ninja brother who has ability. Does that mean you have it too?"

But he only shook his head. "My brother is the only one. Not that I would care for such a thing. I personally think kekkei genkais are all kind of cheating in a way."

"Really?" Girl asked hope in her eyes. "You don't like them either?"

"Not really." Naruto looked at her. "In my home village there are lot of people with kekkei genkais. But because of that they believe they are on higher places than others." He smiled remembering the chunin exams. He had kicked two great family abilities ass other one being a full pledged kekkei genkai. "But in the end most of the people with those abilities rely on only in them and when you find a way around them their completely open."

Girl looked amazed of his speak. "You're sure?"

"Yes." For Kibis horror Naruto took 'nice-guy' smile. "Best ninjas ever kicked ass only by working hard to reach their levels. Just like me!"

Fox looked away in disgust but little girl seemed have even more worship for him with her eyes. Old woman sneered.

Naruto looked his clock. "Anyway, I must get going. I have the mission to do here." He handed to money to the woman. "Kibi." He said and fox jumped to his shoulder. Nagi looked devastated.

"Can I come too! I know the WHOLE city like my pockets!" She clearly wanted to come with him.

"Well… you see…" Konoha ninja tried to talk her out of this.

"You should." He looked at old woman. "When Satona gets himself together he will go tell on his brother who will most likely send police to get you for questioning. And when you're in there he will find out where she is and…" She didn't want to scare little girl so she didn't finish it.

Naruto sighed. "Fine. Lets go." He smiled to the girl who started to jump excitedly.

"Where you want to go?" She asked when finally calmed down.

"Lets see… I have a letter to man named Kondo Isami. Do you know where his office is?" Girl nodded.

"This way!" She took his hand and started to lead him away.

Old ramen cook smiled after they were gone and hoped that girl would find something… good for her for once. Something that wouldn't break her anymore than it already was.

While outside Naruto thought of something and stopped quickly. When girl looked at him questioning he only made a hand sign and said: "Kage Bushin." Clone of Naruto appeared who nodded quietly and rushed away.

"What was that?" Girl asked amazed of his abilities.

"Nothing really. Just something to buy us some more time." He brushed her hair. "Now, lead the way."

--

On the same alleyway Satona Yoriyasha was just carried by his men while he was coursing that ninja and promising to kill him with the most painful way he could think of. And that girl.

"Im so gonna kill them both…" He mumbled when a voice came out.

"Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu (Earth Release: Inner Decapitation Technique)" And they all falled into the ground nothing but head showing off strugling to get free.

"Who did this?! Who?!" Aniki yelled angrily when he saw on the roof the same ninja who had ruined his day in the beginning. "You! You just wait until my brother finds out and you will be sorry!"

Clone only waved his hand and disapperead in a puff.

There they lied. Helpless before someone would come to them willing to help (it might take a while).

Yoriyasha started to runt again. "I kill them! I kill them all and eat their livers while they are still alive!" The sound lured a stay dog to the alleway. All the men started to plea to the nice dog to dig them out but it didn't seem to care (or understand). Aniki started to runt at it.

"Come over here you sick mug! I eat you!" Dog moved suddenly over to him and raised his leg letting a golden shower colour his face second time a day.

--

Meanwhile Naruto smiled when knowlidge of that clone had trasmitted to him. "That should give us a few moments alone."

"What?" Nagi asked looking up to him. "What happened?"

"Nothing. Where are we now? Do you know any good stores around here?"

And then it continued the turisttour thourgh the Grass City.


	20. Favour from favour

A/N: YAHOO!! Do you know what day is today? Today is the day when I finally break 100,000 words!! BUJAA!! I kick some ass! I thank you all who have read this story to this point and obviosly forgiven me my bad grammar. I hope you keep looking after me when I try to break 200,000.

A/N: This is third part of Green City Arc. This shows how much Naruto truly has matured mentally. When in Konoha he had acted very much like in canon. Now we see that he actually has grown something.

A/N: Dont worry people! I wont stop writing this story just because I began another project (or two) remember that I have updated VERY rabidly so I think you should give me some slack. I have my life (okay its not that great but anyway) of my own.

A/N: And I have to apologise of my promise. I promised that Hinata would go on a date on ch 22 but it seems that I have to push it a ch or two. Hope you enjoy the story.

A/N: Lastly I would want to ask a favour from you people. Do you know any good FemNaru fics? I have started to read them and there are some really interesting stories out there. I was wondering if you could help me finding more? And if anyone knows good Naruto raised by Tsunade stories, I would like to know of those too. Ive read Senju Naruto (BEST FUCKING FANFIC EVER!!) But I would like to read more. If you could hel me. Thank you advance.

Review.

**Twentieth chapter: Favour from favour **

Nagi lead her new hero through the streets towards the area that she knew was used by daimyos magistrates and such. They were taking a little detour on the way. Girl had _insisted _that she could show all her favourite places including her favourite park, favourite places to eat and favourite stores. And the second best park. There he couldn't help but ask a question that had wondered him some time for now.

"Where are all your friends?" He asked while they were sitting on the swings. She had wanted him to try out too. Kibi sat in her lap while she petted him.

Girl shook her head. "I don't have any really." She whispered.

"Why not? You're a nice kid. Funny. Brave. Strong. Creative when it comes to pay back obviously. What's the problem?" He looked concerned.

Girl sniffed. "Because Im not in the academy. Because Im an orphan. Because Im an f-f-freak." She petted the little fox little harder now. It opened its eyes and gazed on her.

Naruto squeezed the chain, which held his swing up, tighter. It sounded far too familiar. The reasons didn't differ that much. "Why cant you go into academy?"

Little brunette gulped. "They said that because I have no guardians to take care of me. They say that it's a law."

Naruto had many questions but figured it wouldn't help to ask the young girl about something like that. And it seemed very depressing matter anyway.

He jumped up quickly and run behind her. "Lets play then." He said exited and gave her back a gentle push and the swing started to swing back and forth. She looked surprised over her shoulder. She obviously hadn't had a friend for a long time. When the swing started to reach greater highs, she grabbed the chain with her other hand while tried to hold on to Kibi with the other. Suddenly Kibi jumped over to her shoulder and took tight hold on her so she could use both her hands.

Naruto smiled when he heard girl laughing. He was in no hurry. He might as well bring some happiness to the little kid who had same kind of history as himself.

They played around the park. At some point Naruto smirked. "Do you want to play 'ninja'?"

Girl looked her amazed and started nodding furiously.

"Okay. Rules are simple. You hide and I look for you after I reach… lets say… twenty. Area is… these woods." He turned around and started counting. "One two three…"

Girl turned around and started running. This had been her best day ever and she wanted it to never end. She saw that fox was following her.

"Lets hurry Kibi-chan." She whispered and started to climb on a tree high as possible. Finally she reached the highest branch that she could trust to carry her. Kibi was next to her looking down.

"Twenty." Naruto finally stopped her counting and looked around. At least she was nowhere near. Though quick glance to the ground, the foot marks and little red dress glancing through the leafs gave her away in a seconds. But he walked around for few minutes trying prolonging the game a bit. He even made it a bit commercial while looking around. But soon walked behind the two of them.

"Found you." He smirked and grabbed the two of them when his hand just passed though. Then he realized. "Genjutsu. That damn fox."

Nagi looked how Naruto was trying to grab something in midair from near by tree. Was he blind or what? Then she heard him saying the word 'genjutsu' and realized. She looked over to fox who was grinning.

"Thank you, Kibi-chan." She whispered.

"I know you're there!" Naruto stood in the branch looking in their way. "I heard you. Kibi, release me from genjutsu. Now!"

"You have to find us first!" Fox answered with a bark and a grin. Then he grabbed Nagis dress with his teeth and started to pull her away.

Brunette girl understood this and started to follow the red furred fox.

Naruto cursed. He had tried to release himself from Kibis genjutsu but he knew it was futile. Fox was a master in that area and there were only few people who could release themselves from his strongest genjutsu that almost rivalled the power of Itachis Sharingan. Even though THIS was FAR from that level, _he _had no chance what so ever in winning against even this one. Of course he had learned to be very skilful in releasing a genjutsu but there was a limit to everything. And Kyuubi No Kitsune was just too good. So he had to try to find them while inside of this genjutsu. Well… he could take it as training.

He closed his eyes knowing they were only lying and used his other senses. Hearing, nose, feeli- He had crushed into the tree. He could hear the girl laughing and smell the tree in front of him and feel the pain in his face.

"That's it!" He yelled and stood up when he had finally pulled himself together. He raised his arm and yelled. "Kibi chain!"

Nagi looked puzzled. He had just yelled when suddenly Kibi gave quiet yelp. She saw a golden line coming around his neck which led to…

"Found ya." Naruto grinned and jumped next to them. Genjutsu dissolved.

"Hey! No fair!" Brunette disagreed but Naruto only smirked.

They sat down on the branch looking down to the park. Today seemed to be some family happening because families all around the city and tourist families around the world as well had gathered over there. Land of Grass had many family-friendly places as well for couples (and of course gambling maniacs like certain lady we don't speak out loud). Naruto actually realized how beautiful it was around here now. He sighed and kinda hoped that he had a date with him today. But then again… who? His mind run through his known females. Tsuande-baachan, Shizune-neechan, Ayame-neechan, Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan, Shiro-chan, Ino-chan, Tenten-chan, Kurenai-sensei, Anko-sensei, that crazy neighbour from his old apartment building, those girl from the street, that mad doctor, nurses of Konoha hospital… He sighed. Then one more name came to his mind but he shook his head. No! She was long gone. He had lost her on the other side of the Land of Demon and covered his tracks from there perfectly. She _wouldn't_ find him. In a million years… he hoped.

Then he realized that maybe he really should get a girlfriend. It would be nice to know that someone was waiting for you at the gate happy and glad of your return. Happily hug you and ask how mission went. Who would ask you would you be available at the festival that week. He sighed. Like that ever happen (If only he knew how many women were thinking him right this second and hoping to be that exact girl). Sure he had slept with Tenten but he was drunk that night. And what he had heard in Baa-chans office… Hinata actually liking him… nah not a chance. Must be a joke really or she had a condition that day. Ino finding him 'hot' was ridiculous. Sakura-chan thinking him as her white knight. Yeah…. he remembered _all_ the occasions when he had saved that pinkish ass (that was nicely round now when you thought about it) and always, _always _she went saying: 'Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun! Thank you for saving me!' He had given up on her long time ago already.

Then he quickly thought himself dating one of them. With Tenten it would be nice… maybe… remembering how their day had went (until others came crashing) but she would probably would want to practice weapons accuracy with him. He shuddered. Ino… well simply putting it Ino was hot! There was no way around it. Maybe she could get a pound or two more to her waste but anyway she was hot. But would a relationship work with just that? He shook his head mentally. People would only start asking how _she_ and _he_ were together. He had already his share of angry glares as a kid and he didn't want that again. Sakura… old team mate, childhood crush, good looking, intelligent and only girl who he actually knew. But then again… when Sasuke would be back she would only give him two seconds to collect his stuff before she would kick him out of the door running back to him. Last one was Hinata. She was fairly strong… cute, excellent cook, had only small problems with her confidence and perhaps was little perverted or she had a dangerous condition in her brain.

He sighed. It would be better to just stop imagining things and return to the real world.

Kibi yawned. They had been playing all day and they yet had ended their mission. But then again there had been no time limit so… they would be fine. Right?

"I don't like them." Sudden voice whispered. Their both thoughts were interrupted by Nagis sudden comment. "Happy families."

Naruto placed his hand over her shoulder. "Don't say that."

"Do you… have one? A family?" Girl asked looking her with her big sad eyes. Black ring around her left eye widened with that.

He nodded. "And a big one."

"Can you tell me about them?" Brunette asked hopefully.

"Well lets see… my old man is a ramen cook, he makes the most delicious ramen in all the world. My older sister helps him, she is always laughing to my jokes." He looked up to sky. "My mom is the greatest ninja in the entire village and a legendary medic-nin, you don't want to anger her because she has ability to turn into a demon in seconds (best way to tame her is to offer sake). My younger sister learns in her steps to become medic-nin just like her. She helped me to become stronger. My uncle is a teacher in the academy. Tough guy who always wants his students to do their best. He made me to take genin exams three times before he was sure that I qualify as a ninja. My other brother was the rookie of the year and he had that kekkei genkai which I told you about. We always kept fighting with each other." He looked little sad. "Idiot who was lost in his will to became stronger and stronger."

Nagi looked him eyes wide when he told about his family. Did something like that actually exist?

"And I almost forgot my grandpa. Old pervert." He laughed to idea but then looked like very thoughtful.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I… have this feeling… that I forgot something." Blond boy thought.

--

"I already told you! Draw it a symmetrical! Symmetrical you idiot!" Jirayas voice yelled orders from other side of the gate.

"Im trying you old pervert!" Sakura yelled angrily. If there was something she hated now, it was seal making. Tsunade had told her to go and try to open the gate. She needed to talk with that pervert soon as possible but for her own demise; she had sent all available seal makers on the missions. So it was up to Sakura to draw a heavenly seal release when anything else didn't seem to help.

Hinata sit next to her looking little puzzled. She had seen her friend working hard while passing by and decided to help her but soon find out that she knew nothing more of seals than her. That was the amount that academy taught them. And that didn't help much on this occasion.

"Even that idiot Naruto mastered this quicker than you!" Jiraya barked. "And you were supposed to be a genius yourself! Tsunade said so at least!"

"Im – a – medic – nin! Not a fucking seal master!" Pink haired kunoichi ranted while snapping her brush in half.

--

"Im sure it was nothing important." Kibi yawned.

"Anyway… would you want to lead me to magistrate Isami?" Naruto asked from Nagi who nodded quietly and sad. She had wanted to play little longer.

Suddenly Naruto grabbed her into his arms and jumped to the ground. Sudden fall made her close her eyes waiting a hard impact. But she didn't even notice falling ending before sudden wind stopped. Boy let her down.

"Are you okay?" He asked from girls confused look. Slowly it turned into wide smiled and nod.

"It was sooo cool! Can you do that again!"

"Maybe later." Blond shinobi nodded. "Now we really must get going. Before my mom will send some hunter-nins wanting to know why the mission hasn't ended yet."

Brunette nodded and started to lead him towards city centre. Fox jumped over to her shoulders giving her giggles any now and then. Naruto smiled on sight.

"That's one big building." Blond shinobi whistled looking at giant manor like house that was surrounded by spear wall (imagine some old European style manor). They had found it sooner than he had expected. At the gate were two very decorated guards holding spears and trying to look grim and representative. Some of the tourist stopped to take pictures of them. "I guess we should start by talking to these guys." He placed his hand over Nagi and walked over to gate where guards stopped him rudely.

"Who are you and what is your business here?" The other one asked trying to sound manly and decorated as possible. "State yourselves!"

"Im Konoha Shinobi Naruto Uzumaki." He started introductions. "Im brining documents to daimyos magistrate Kondo Isami-san. Let me pass."

Guards stood back and saluted him. "Prepare for inspections and hold your IDs close by. And leave all your weapons behind." He pointed his words to his wakizashi. "And civilians must stay behind."

Naruto nodded and turned to girl. "It seems that I must go solo now."

Girl looked devastated. She wanted obviously to object to that.

"Could you do me a favour?" He asked before she could say anything. He grabbed his shoulder bag and placed it over her shoulders. "Look after these for moment." He quickly retrieved alliance papers holding them in his hands. "And this." He took deep breath and took his short sword away from his waste. He placed it into her hands. She seemed like she had just seen an angel. Then she looked back up. "Don't draw it. Its very very dangerous. And its very precious to me. Do you understand me?"

Girl nodded shaking.

Kibi looked astonished. He had _never_ in _million _years seen that boy taking his sword off and giving to another person. He had always kept it by his waste or if he had to get rid of it, he had placed it in _his_ neck. "Are you sure?" He asked.

Naruto looked him quickly and nodded. "Look after her okay."

Fox nodded without hesitation. _'Im more concerned about that blade than that girl though.'_

Naruto walked to other side of the gate walking over the courtyard towards manor like house ahead.

--

Shiro felt depressed. First she found that Narutos mission to protect her was over – ending final reason to be together – not only had he left to another mission without even saying good byes, had he found a house for himself when _she_ had lost her own home and had to crash with Inos house for a moment. So when she had left for some mission with few people she herself had stayed behind and was now drumming the table with her fingers.

"What the fuck should I do." She muttered and looked over to her shoulder where flame tattoos. She had taken them day after she had left her home. As prove that she would never return to them ever again. But now her thoughts wondered around. Mostly around certain shinobi who was currently out from Konoha.

Naruto Namikaze… currently known as Naruto Uzumaki. Son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. Heir of Namikaze clan. Her fiancé. She sighed. A problem had been given to her yesterday. When Hokage had spoken to her.

"_Enter." Female voice told her and she opened the door. Hokage and her assistant stood there smiling presently. Black haired woman was holding a pig in her lap. "Shiro-san. How nice it is to see you." Old blond smiled her and placed all her papers to the desk. _

"_You sent for me?" White haired girl asked and looked around. "Where is Naruto? I thought he would be here." _

_Hokage twitched a little. "He… is not here. Not even in a village at the moment." _

"_What? Where he is? I thought he had a fucking JOB to protect ME!?" _

_Older women looked her knowingly. Why didn't she just say: 'Im in love in him! I don't want ever leave his side.'_

_But Godaime answered with a smile. "He was given another mission. Considering his experience and skill I thought giving him another mission. Curia mission to the Land of Grass."_

"_But what about me then? AM I just to be waiting assassins to find me? Wait! Why don't I just jump out of the window saving them from the trouble!?" Tomboyish girl ranted loudly._

"_If you could let me explain I could tell you that your assassins had been found." Tsunade rushed to explain. "And the mastermind behind all this has been dealt with. I have ordered an ANBU patrolling around you for remaining day to be safe. So don't worry about assassins."_

"_Who sent them after me then?" Girl asked dementedly. "Who would want me dead?" _

"_That's nothing you should concern yourself." Tsunade waved her hand avoiding the subject. "Anyway, because of this I've pulled Naruto off and sent him to more fitful mission. But that's not all I wanted to talk about." _

"_What then?" Shiro asked. _

"_I've been thinking of your engagement to Naruto – and before you say anything you should here me out." Old blond cut her off before she could even start. "I must remind you couple of things… first you should rethink what you know of Naruto." _

"_Why?" White haired girl asked. _

"_Because you have only known him for few days." Shizune answered. "Why would you want to marry someone like him who you haven't even met before? And who your _parents_ thought would be nice husband for you."_

"_It not that I really _want _to marry him but agreement is an agreement and we must follow it." Girl crossed her arms tightly. "Or should I start to my 'Son of Yondaime-sama is Naruto Uzumaki'-campaign? I have my poster painted already."_

_Tsunade looked to Shizune quickly. _'Plan B.'

"_What you see in Naruto anyway?" Black haired kunoichi asked walking to her while holding Tonton. "He's naïve, childish, little slow, very likely becoming another pervert and has some VERY dangerous people after him."_

"_What you mean?" Shiro asked little confused._

"_We cant tell you." Tsunade answered. "Its S-rank secret. Anyway do you still want him?" _

_After a while white haired tomboy nodded. "He maybe all those things but he's also brave, strong, values friendship, has cute face…(both older women looked at her when she lost in her dream) knows what it means to be alone and yet still always happy, good looking body… strong muscles… beautiful blue eyes… bright yellow hair…"_

"_Enough!" Tsunade yelled hitting the desk. Shizune sighed. Plan B… failure. It was time for the last trick (before killing the poor girl)._

"_You must also remember one thing!" Tsunade said looking firm. "You _cant_ marry Naruto."_

"_Why not!?" _

_Tsunade smirked victoriously to her angry face. "Simple. The engagement is between first born child's of _Namikaze _family and _Youjiro_ family. Remember, Naruto is _Uzumaki_ and you are _Toujiro._" She looked into her eyes. "Long as you have disowned your name that engagement cant be held legal." _

_Shiro felt slap to her face. She was completely right. She would have no right what so ever to marry him._

"_You see now?" Shizune said comfortably trying to cheer her up. "Maybe you should consider again. _

_Shiro was speechless and older women were pleased to this. "Do you have a place to stay?"_

_But she didn't answer. She just walked away with the plain impression. When door closed behind her Shizune looked to her mentor. "Was that really necessary?" _

"_What needs to be done needs to be done." Hokage said firmly. _

"_I guess…" She walked away to report to her 'runner' about one of the comparators. _

"_Shizune!" Blond woman stopped her. "I need you to do me a favour." _

Shiro was thinking. What she should do now? To give up on Naruto? She was so depressed that she didn't even bother pretend denial.

She sighed. She had now friends to talk this over. She only did know Naruto and the few kunoichis who all had way too much same ingresses.

She could… NO!! She had promised hand on her new tattoos she would NEVER go back. _'But if I don't go back, Ill never be able to marry Naruto.' _She sighed. _'What can I do? I don't have place to work. No place of my own to sleep. Don't have any friends. Most of the people I know are my family and other clan's daughters or sons. Dammed!'_

Then she punched the table. "My father said once that if I wanted something I should get it no matter what! If it was for my own happiness I should just run ahead proudly!" She kept talking to Inos empty apartment. "I have decided!"

--

Tenten was bored. She had looked for opportunity to meet Naruto from the moment she had returned from the mission. Several days later he had left to a mission without even saying goodbyes. She grunted. Was their night together just for fun? She had actually hoped that it would lead to something… more.

As she walked around the streets she came across very weird sight. She realized that she was walking besides the Namikaze compound. Youndaimes house. One of the few male shinobis she looked up to. Wall around it should be covered in seal papers but they were all gone. Wind was blowing some of them around. What was going on?

When she started to close the gate she started heard familiar voice cursing out loud. She hurried around the corner and blinked at sight.

Sakura, Hinata, Kiba, Neji, even Lee, Shikamaru, Choji and even Kurenai-sensei were kneeling down and…

"Seal papers? What are you doing here?" She looked what they were drawing.

Hinata was first one to notice her. "Hey Tenten-san. Were here on a mission." She answered.

"A mission?" China girl asked curiously. "What it has to do anything with Yondaimes house?"

"Well…" Hyuuga girl blushed a little.

"Naruto moved here couple days ago." Kiba answered before his team mate could collect her thoughts. "But he left to a mission leaving Jiraya-sama and three ANBUs behind this wall which is locked behind this seal paper." Dog boy pointed small slice of paper on the door. "They cant exit before someone removes it."

"Why not?" Tenten asked looking at wall. "Its not that high."

"Its not that!" A very rude voice yelled behind the wall. Jiraya of the Sannin was listening of them. "Namikaze compound has dozens of defence systems. One is that you cant leave expect by the front gate."

"So… what's the deal with all these 'happy painters'?" She snorted and earned annoyed looks from everyone.

"Tsunade wants us to remove that seal but none of us know how!" Sakura answered a vein showing itself from her forehead. "And because all the seal makers in this village are gone…"

"You people have been placed in substitutes." China girl whistled. "Though luck."

"Whos that!?" Jiraya yelled again. "Give her a peace of paper, ink and brush! Lets see how she manages!"

"You heard the man." Kiba answered offering her equipments. "Start drawing. You don't seem that busy."

"W-wait I-" Weapon specialist tried to object.

"Do it Tenten-chan!" Lee yelled exited. "Think this as a good training! Let our flames of youth burn!"

"We could use extra hand." Kurenai sensei nodded. Genjutsu was her thing. Not seal making.

"This is suchs a drag." Shikamaru muttered lazily. "Why that Naruto had to lock that guy up anyway? This is so troublesome. I have no idea what I should be doing."

"I-it would be nice to have more people helping." Hinata smiled.

"Im hungry!" Choji explained. "Go get some snack and then come help."

"Tenten, this is important mission." Neji said with his usual calm voice. "Sooner this is done the better."

"Less talking and more drawing!" Jiraya yelled behind the wall. "This is getting boring on this side of the wall."

"Shut the fuck up!" Sakura yelled. "This is hard! Cant you understand that?!"

"How that _can_ be hard? To Naruto this was like second nature." Old sannin remembered their training while smoking his pipe. "It took him two days to learn every basic of the seal making. Now he can do it like a genius." When he had stopped he had realized painting had stopped. "What's the matter there? Did someone loose something?"

Shinobis on the other side looked each other very depressed. That there was something that Naruto had learned so easily took so much time of them… it really took you out of spirit.

Jiraya sighed. "Don't take it personally."

Everyone looked at the gate. "Its in his veins to be more exact." He blow out cloud of smoke. "That boy reminds me more and more of his father every day."

"His father?" Three young kunoichis asked at the same time. "Who?"

They could hear old toad sage hitting his head to the wall. "LESS TALKING AND MORE DRAWGIN!! I want to get out of there someday!"

All the ninjas returned to their duty and continued painting seal papers.

Shikamaru had known what he had talked about. Namikaze family was known as seal masters. He looked over to there girls. Hinata looked puzzled. Sakura and Tenten were deep in thought.

Kiba and Lee looked to each other. "What he had meant that?" Dog had asked from Lee who only shrugged. They both looked for Neji looking for an answer but who only continued his work as well. He was informed to keep Narutos last name in secret long as possible. At least until his cousin was happily married to him.

Choji hadn't even noticed the comment. He only dreamed of BBQ food.

Kurenai wasn't that stupid to leave it just there. Could that mean what she thought it meant? But it didn't make any sense. And a lot of sense at the same time. She should ask Asuma about this. He was the only person who she knew would get the right answer. And if it was what she thought it was, there would be hell to come to her boyfriend who hadn't told her sooner.

So they kept drawing release seal that would hopefully free Jiraya and the three ANBUs.

--

Naruto sat inside magistrates office. Kondo Isami was middle-aged man whos hair line was betraying him fast. He red Tsunades papers with greatest care what Naruto couldn't understand. Why he had to stay when he had already completed his mission?

"So… this gives an image that Hokage-sama keeps you in great value." Man gave quick glances to him and then back to papers. "Did she told you what these papers hold inside?"

"Alliance papers between Fire and Grass." Naruto shrugged. "Nothing more."

"Wheres your team mate… Hinata Hyuuga? This tells that this was supposed to be brought by two man cell. What happened to your team mate? Nothing dangerous I hope."

"Nothing like that." Blond answered. "She… never came to this mission. She had this… thing back home to deal with." To drink with her friends that is.

"Ooh…" Man nodded. "I would have just wanted to meet the heiress of the famous Hyuuga clan."

Isami looked down to his papers for a minute again then he looked back to Naruto. Tsunade had slipped a small peace of paper to it saying: '_Dear, Isami-san, I hope your well. Im so glad that we could renew our alliance so easily. I would want to ask you a favour. Boy who is brining these papers is engaged to the girl who he is with (he doesn't know it yet though) so anyway could you please make sure that the couple of lovebirds would find some nice place to 'share' their love. Thank you and good buy. Tsunade of the Sannin. Ps. If theres something you want Naruto to do, just ask him. Hes a good shinobi and I trust him fully.' _"May I ask you a favour?" He dropped documents back to his desk.

"Sure." Boy nodded. "What kind?"

"I have heard a short report from our own ANBU units of your arrival in this city." He grabbed another peace of paper from the pile. "Its says that you have run into Satona Yoriyasha. Correct?"

Konoha shinobi nodded.

"And not so nice one." Isami looked him narrowing his eyes.

"Yes… what it has to do with anything?"

"Well you see…" Man started. "As you must have realized he has great power over the city."

"I… have heard rumours." Blond boy nodded.

"Then you know of his younger brother don't you and his place in this building?"

He nodded again.

"We need you to…" Man lowered his voice to whisper. "Get rid of him."

Naruto looked little shocked but recovered quickly. "What you mean by that?"

Isami took a deep breath. "As you must know, we Land of Grass care deeply of our laws and hate the people who disregard them. But we, the daimyo-samas magistrates hate also the people who use this system for their own gain." Naruto saw where this was going.

"Why don't you just remove or fire him?" He asked simply. "Isn't that effective?"

Bold man sighed. "If things were that simple. He has very powerful friends around the government who cover him for such matters."

"Cant you kill him yourself?"

"Who talked anything about killing?" Man asked frightened. "I just want you to get rid of him." He lowered his voice again. "This request comes directly from daimyo-sama."

"I really don't know." Naruto muttered thinking deeply. "We are not allowed to take these kind of missions without Hokages order."

"But we cannot ask her in this situation. Or any other outside help either. This must not to be seen in any records. To the citizen the fact that their own judges hire ninjas to do something like this… we would loose all our respect." Man started to sound desperate. "This would be a favour. If you can get him disappear from his office… I will fulfil any question you have in mind. I give my word."

Naruto thought about it when one request came to his mind. "Well… now that you asked there is something you could do for me."

--

Nagi sat at the side walk holding tightly on Narutos sword. It had been already a while since he had entered to that large building. She hoped everything was alright.

Kibi was sat obediently in front of her looking around and growling to everyone who dared to even gaze on either of them. This made things very uncomfortable to people around and those who tried to enter to magistrate's office. Nagi didn't care about peoples accusing gazes. She was grateful to Kibi-chan and to its actions.

"Well well! What do we have here?" She snapped and looked around. Her eyes widened as her worse nightmare was walking to her direction. Yoriyasha Satona with his men. He had changed his clothes and had several bandages around himself. He walked by supporting himself to his men's shoulders. "I was just coming to see my dear younger brother and I found you here. How lucky of me."

Kibi frowned. "This sis bad." He muttered and gave quick glance to the building. Naruto was nowhere near. He may be forced to fight those men. He knew this day wouldn't end well.

"Look Aniki! She has something in her arms." One of the guys said pointing towards Narutos wakizashi.

"What you got there?" Aniki asked stepping closer. "Did you steel that knight's belongings after all? I guess youre no more than lowlife thief just like the rest of us. Let me see."

"NO!!" Nagi jump up and stepped back. "Im holding them! Im not a thief!"

"Cmon… Nagi-chan… if you give those back I might consider letting you back in. Those must be worth something." Man extended his hand. That was a mistake. Kibi jumped to his extended hand and bit it with all his might. "HELP ME! HELP ME! GET THIS THING OFF ME!!" He tried to shake his hand off.

'_Run you idiot!' _Kibi thought will bearing his teeth deeper in mans hand. When someone's was trying to come help him he jumped of to this guys face. _'I cant hold them forever!'_ But girl just stood there looking how Kibi was fighting to protect her. Just like Naruto had! And she just stood there standing like a coward. She hated herself. She looked what she was holding. Narutos sword. But he had told her not to draw it. But Kibi wouldn't able to win against so many men! She had to do something.

Kibi was fighting all his might against these guys. But there was simply too many! He jumped from guy to another ripping apart everything in his path but he was too weak now. He couldn't transform, not without Narutos approval. They were in foreign country and already in deep mess. Last thing they needed to do is deepen that mess.

"Fitly humans!" He growled and breathing hard. "If I had even another tail I would have you begging for mercy!"

"Looks like that fucker is out of breath." One the men said grinning finally. He had only one bit in his hand. "Im gonna fucking eat you."

Then something happened. Next thing they knew was that man bleeding more badly and was kneeling in front of them. "God damned! Bitch!"

Kibi looked at little girl. "Oh no you just didn't!" He looked devastated. "You didn't just unsheath Narutos Oninakama (demonfriend)."

Girl was the most terrified of them all. She had just cut a man. Disobeyed direct order and was in deep trouble. All the people in street had stopped looking at her. They couldn't believe their eyes.

"You bitch!" Aniki yelled and stormed ahead forgetting all his wounds and rushed ahead. "DIE!!" He raised her knife to kill. Nagi tried to hold her sword up to protect herself but she knew it was futile. Kibi was too busy keeping all other guys back. Girl knew she was about to die.

She only heard clinging sound. She opened her eyes. She hadn't even noticed closing them. White robe was in front of her. Yellow hair was running around wildly.

Naruto had arrived in a nick of time and blocked Anikis knife with his kunai.

"You know… not learning your lesson… that really sucks." Naruto said calmly.

"Go to hell!" Yoriyasha yelled in front of him. "My brother-"

"Screw your brother." Naruto snorted. "And you to. Doton: Shinjû Zanshu no Jutsu (Earth Release: Inner Decapitation Technique)." Once again earth around the group and they fall neck deep. "Consider yourself lucky. Because next time… I will kill you."

Kibi jumped to his shoulder. "Took you long enough."

"Sorry. I was caught up. You're okay?" He asked from the little fox.

"Nothing serious. Those kids are couple millenniums too early to challenging me to a fight." He laughed tiredly. It had taken lot of him.

Nagi looked on the ground. Her friends were disappointed in her. She knew that. She had just disobeyed Narutos orders. He would definitely punish her. Saying he hated her and wanted her to go away. Wanted her to disappear. Never to se her again. She had just lost her only friend ever.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked from her lowering himself to her level. "Are you hurt?"

Girl gulped down and shook. "I-im sorry. I just didn't know what to do. Kibi-chan was fighting and all… you weren't here. I was scared. Didn't know what to do-"

"Don't worry about it." Blond shinobi smiled. "You did what you saw best. Cant blame you for that." He took sword and sheet from her hands. Nagi could see sorrow in his eyes when he looked at them. He wiped the blood quickly and sheeted it. Then he placed it to his own waste. Where it obviously belonged.

"Lets go." He smiled and placed his hand over her shoulder. She looked at him not believing her ears. "I have few places to go."

"O-okay." Nagi whispered rushed alongside him. "You not… mad?"

"Little. But I understand what you did." He smiled to a little girl and took his shoulder bag from her. "Don't worry. Now… lets get going. We have a mission."

"We?" Girl asked wide-eyed. "A mission?"

"Yes. Information gathering." He answered smiling. "I have few friends here who know a lot. What we need to do is go and ask something what she knows. Are you in?"

"Yeah!" She yelled exited and started to rush ahead. People looked amazed how that man just left like nothing ignoring that shouting idiot completely.


	21. Erank mission

A/N: Thank you all your reviews. I always feel better when I read that people enjoy my story.

A/N: BlueBakaninja: Tsunade because she is the Hokage and they have this mother-son relationship between them. Shinuze isnt actually forcing him to anyhting. She is acting more like an a matchmaker for Sakura. And Jiraya is his godfather. I think that gives him some power.

A/N: Again I want to know, Do you know any good FemNaru fics or Naruto raised by Tsunade fics I would like to know of those too. Ive read Senju Naruto (BEST FUCKING FANFIC EVER!!) But I would like to read more. If you could help me.

Review! Thank you!

**Twenty-first chapter: E-rank mission**

"NO NO NO AND THE LAST TIME NO!!" Jiraya yelled. "I cant believe you people! It has been already three days! How hard can it be?!"

"Shut up you old pervert!" Tsunade yelled angrily and crushed third brush already. Obediently Shizune gave her a new one.

"How come there's exactly NO seal makers in this WHOLE village. Im really disappointed in you Tsunade! Really disappointed!"

The group on the other side of the wall had grown. Asuma, Gai, Genma, Shino, Ino and even some of the off-duty ANBUs were now helping in the job. Including Hokage and her assistant. And everyone was going mad already. Only four rookie kunoichis were working, only to be able to see Narutos new home and their 'future' home as well. They had been working harder than anyone else.

"I don't get this!" Kiba hit his head to the wall. "How can that idiot get something so complicated so easily? Or is that old guy just playing at us?"

"No…" Tsunade spoke. "Naruto really has an art in seal making. Runs in the family."

"TSUNADE!! LESS TALKING AND MORE DRAWING!!" Jiraya screamed again but more upset this one.

All rookie nine present looked little confused at Tsunade. That was the second time his family had been brought up. Who was he anyway? Everyone expect Shikamaru and Neji were almost completely clueless. Shino had his ideas but nothing more.

--

"Naruto-san… what's this place?" Nagi asked looking run down looking tavern in front of them.

"Don't use that suffix on me… I don't like it." Naruto grinned. "Sound like Im an old man already."

"What about… Naruto-kun?" Girl suggested.

"Nah… its more for peers." Blond boy shook his head.

"Then how about…" Brunette girl thought for a minute. "Naru-nii!" She snapped her fingers and smiled. She looked up to Narutos completely shocked expression. That he hadn't expected.

"Sorry!" Girl rushed to yell. "I didn't mean that."

"No it okay." Konoha shinobi grinned. "I like that." 'Naru-nii, huh? Just like in my dream.'

Wide smile appeared to girls lips and she smiled. "Okay Naru-nii!" She screamed exited. "So… what is this place?"

"This is my friends place." Naruto answered finally. "When I was training with Grandpa he brought me here."

"Why?" Girl asked wide-eyed.

"Because… Grandpa wanted me to meet all his… friends." And by friends Naruto meant Sannins contacts of his almost universal spy network. He had said that it would be good to know people all around who ask stuff when needed. But he had also said to start build his own contacts. Cause you never know of people did you.

Naruto stepped Nagi protecting her by hand over his shoulder.

Small tavern had only few customers that looked like wanting to be left alone. Bartender stood back towards the door show she didn't saw them entering but could here the door opening. She turned around and smiled. "Welc- well if isn't Naruto-kun! How you been. It's been almost a year when I last saw you. What happened to you? You look completely different." She started to speak loudly as she recognized the newcomer. "Jiraya-san didn't come with you did he?"

"No. He's currently in Konoha… I think." Again that feeling of something important forgotten came to his mind. "Anyway! Im here with Nagi-chan today. On a special E-rank mission."

"E-rank mission, huh?" Woman asked curiosly. She placed a cigarette between her lips and lighted it up. "What kind?" She smiled to a little girl who berried herself deep in Narutos rope.

Naruto walked to her bringing Nagi with her. Kibi jumped over to counter looking up to middle-aged woman.

"You still carry this flee bag around?" She remembered little fox from last time. Woman was never big fan of animals and her meeting with this particular fox didn't actually help. Let's just say that ladies rack and Kibi matched like ladies and drunk Naruto. One sidedly.

But before Naruto could answer her Nagi beat him to it. "Don't call Kibi-chan that you old hag!"

"What was that you little brat?" Woman said glaring to girl who was glaring back. Naruto rushed to cut the chase short.

"Ruki-san, could you be kind enough to give Nagi-chan here a glass of milk or something?" He said before either of them could reply.

"What you think this is? Kindergarten?" Woman asked glaring down to girl and the fox who glared back.

"Please, Ruki-san?"

Woman sighed letting out cloud of cigarette smoke. "Sure. I don't have any milk on me now. Will soda do?"

Boy watched at girl who nodded all shy suddenly.

Woman threw the bottle to the girl who grabbed in mid-air. She opened it while Naruto sat next to her. "Anyway, Naruto-kun, what can I do for you? What is this 'E-rank' mission you just told me?"

"I want everything there is to know on…" He leaned forward and whispered something to woman's ear. He didn't want to risk it if there was any Grass ANBUs or anyone else around but he also didn't want to use that name again in Nagis presence.

"That guy huh?" Ruki thought for a minute. "What kind of information?"

"Something that would make him loose his friends support and force him to leave his job." Blond shinobi answered.

Woman thought it for minute. This wouldn't be a hard one. Not especially to former Konoha ANBU intelligence elite Ruki Kuchika who had to resign from her office due… complicated reasons. She had left the village when Sandaime had shut down the Councilman Danzous NE unit. Most of her former team mates had of course remained in Danzous care but she had also some other reasons that prevented her to make similar choices.

Few months later she had found herself in a bar as a waitress forming connections to the Grass Citys people. Soon after that she was found by one of her former teacher. Jiraya of the Sannin who had kindly helped her to buy that bar to her in exchange of… friendship and… little benefits.

'Old guys are stepping down and the kids are standing up.' She realized when she watched at Naruto chatting with little brunette. 'I wonder when it's my turn?' Her old sensei had introduced her to this boy who resembled much that old guy during his younger days. Believe it or not, Jiraya The Toad Sage, self-proclaimed 'Super pervert' had his charm when he was younger… and still had it. Even though he mostly forgets it when he starts to act like that pervert what he really is.

"Sure…" She finally nodded. "Anything else?"

Brunette had started to play with Kibi. Boy looked at the two and then nodded. "Everything you have on family 'Senru'."

Ruki looked little surprised. Then she finally noticed little girl's dark circle which was around her left eye. "That girl is Nagi Senru, isn't it?"

Naruto nodded. "I want everything there is to know of their family and their kekkei genkai." He had whispered the last words.

"Why?" Woman asked curiosly.

Blond shinobi turned over to counter looking extremely serious. Then she whispered few words to her ear which made her eyes go wider. "I see… well I don't actually know what to say."

"Can you get it done?" Naruto asked.

Woman threw stump away and nodded. "Only because I like to watch that cute face of yours. Come back tomorrow and I shall have all the information you need."

Naruto nodded. "Thanks. Is there anything I can do for you?"

Ruki scratched her chin thinking thoughtful. "Well… you could ask your 'friend' who asked you to do this 'E-rank mission' to give me more room around here." She smirked. "Can he do that?"

"Yes he can. Thanks Ruki-san. I come back tomorrow morning for the information." He waved his hand. "Come on Nagi-chan. Lets get going."

"Okay." Girl smiled while carrying Kibi in her arms. "Bye Old Hag!" She showed her tongue to the woman.

Naruto rushed away so he wouldn't have to witness middle-aged woman's vein appearing in her forehead.

--

"Tsunade-sama. Councilman Danzo is here to see you." Shizune answered to her mentors unasked question, why she had disturbed her.

"Fine." Old blond nodded and placed seal making papers aside. There had been no luck with release seal making and that was about to make everyone pissed. When she would see Naruto again she would be sure to give him a beating of a life time.

But for now she had to deal with her worst opponent. Councilman Danzo. Old bandaged man entered the office smiling pleasantly as always. Tsunade knew man well enough to know that this man never paid in for a social visit. It was either bad news or VERY bad news. She only hoped that it was only bad news.

"Councilman, what can I do for you?" She smiled politely in turn.

"Tsunade-hime." Man walked to her desk. "It's been far too long from my last visit so I decided to pay a visit."

"Not long enough." Blond woman muttered covering it to cough quickly. Everyone in the room had heard her clearly. "So? What brings you to my humble office?"

"It's the heir of Namikaze clan." Man smiled. "I have few request of him if you allow me?"

"Sure. Sit down." Woman pointed him to a chair on his side of the table. "Tell me then. What you is your idea on Naruto Uzumaki?" She didn't bother asking how he knew. Man was probably had the most influence in the shadows in all the Konoha. If there's something going on in the village or in the Land of Fire, that man would know. Even though only few people knew his true influence. To people he is known only as councilman and former leader of ANBU NE unit that Sandaime had 'shut down'. Only reason they weren't sitting on opposite seats was the failed mission back in the days which had left him many sever injuries to the mans body (and because council members knew that too much power in that mans hands would only bring damage to the Village that is hidden in the Leafs.

Even though both leaders hated each other and knew that other one hated him/herself they also knew that leading Konoha would be impossible without the other. Danzo couldn't enter to public and Tsunade had not enough connections so she could keep an eye on the people around her. So during years Danzo had accepted his fate of being the 'Shadow King' of the Konoha but it didn't stop him from making new plots to increase his power.

"I've heard that last male heir of Yondaime-samas family has finally returned to the village." Man said still smiling. "I was wondering did his training with Jiraya-sama prove as profitable as possible?"

"His has grown into fine shinobi just like his father." Tsunade nodded. "Even though I have always known this, now Im sure that he will became an excellent Hokage."

"That's wonderful to know." Man smiled and nodded. "I was a bit worried that Jiraya-sama would be too old to train so young boy after such long time. His last apprentice was Minato-kun if I don't remember wrong."

"He was. Jiraya has always felt that it is his duty to teach his own teachers heirs what he knew." Blond woman said.

"Ah yes. Jiraya was an orphan as well and was adopted by Namikaze family. Even though he keeps introducing himself only as the Jiraya of the Sannin. Not as the Jiraya Namikaze which he was titled to." Injured man nodded. "May I ask about Naruto-sans… future sights? He must have some other goals than just becoming a Hokage doesn't he?"

"Well… Im sure that he still wants to bring back Sasuke Uchiha. His old team mate who he sees as a brother." Woman thought.

"Aah… Younger traitor of Uchiha brothers. So… he hasn't given up on him has he?"

"No. I believe it's his greatest goal at the moment." Blond Hokage thought.

She could see that mans eyes opened a little and smile on his face widened. Silence fell between them.

After a while woman had to interrupt it. "Was this all I still have lots of work to do?"

"Oh! Excuse me!" Man rose hastily. "Ill be on my way then." He walked to the door. "When Naruto-san happens to return from his mission from the Land of Grass, could you possible ask him to come to see me? I maybe able to help him to find his friend. And that seal paper… try little bigger triangle on the centre and it might work better."

Before Tsunade could answer man had exited himself seeming very pleased with himself.

"What he meant by that?" Shizune asked looking at the door.

"He's interested in Naruto." Hokage answered sitting down to her chair. "He wants more power and he thinks if he helps Naruto now he can have leverage on him when he takes Hokages post."

"What should we do, Tsunade-sama?" Black haired med-nin asked cornered.

"We must talk with Naruto when he returns and warn him about this mans objectives."

"Even if he can help to bring back Sasuke-kun?"

"Especially if that's the case. Naruto will most likely take that chance without second thinking if he's allowed to." Blond Sannin muttered. "We must do this carefully."

"And what about His and Hinatas wedding? Are you still going to proceed with that?" Shizune asked hopefully not too obvious of her stand.

"Yes. Now more than ever. If he has Hinatas and Hyuugas support Danzo must step back. Hiashi is no stupid man and he won't allow his son-in-law to be used in a political game."

"I wonder about that." Pig carrying woman whispered.

--

Nagis chest rose slowly and lowered again. She was sleeping in soft bed for the first time for long time. Naruto and Kibi were sitting next to the window. They were looking each other at their room in the inn. Window laid a view to busy street where people rushed and partied in evening lights of the Grass City.

Kibis tail moved slowly small wooden peace. They were playing shogi. Naruto had no chance against Kibi (who had few millenniums more experience on his side), but it helped the young boy to relax and keep his thoughts in line.

Even though no one (even Jiraya or either Tsunade) knew but Naruto had been very close to mental brake down year ago. And it's was purely thanks to Kibi that he hadn't pulled Itachis and killed everyone around him. Toad sage was out of town at that the time so he had no idea what was going on.

One night in town, after the reason Naruto was in a hospital and Kibi had brought a shogi board with him and placed it over his feet. "If you win me, I will answer any question you want to know."

It wasn't like Naruto had anything on his mind so he had agreed. At first little fox had not realized how stupid that boy could be. But after few games boy's natural stubbornness came back to surfers. He had promised there and then that he would win and get his question. Just like on the back side of his new robes: 'Promise of a lifetime.'

So, slowly Kibi had started to build his friendship with Naruto from that point to what it was now. It had been his way to say: 'Im sorry for making your life a living hell.' He had taught him several demonic techniques – Naruto hadn't yet used one on actual battle – few godly techniques – and dozens of normal ninjutsu techniques. He had known boys affinity so he had taught him mostly wind based attacks even though he had made sure that boy could use at least two more elements, Doton and Suiton for just in case.

Now he had to concentrate or to make his opponent to loose his concentration. Because boy was getting better and better after each and every game.

Fox thought his past month in Konoha. It had been full of surprises. Not only had the vessel of his turned to a completely different person but he had almost completely shut down his thoughts. And the worst part was that he hadn't realized it. Not until they were out of the village. Now when they were alone for once (he really couldn't count loudly snoring girl a person at that moment) he had decided to valuate him. Just in case.

But while Naruto told his thoughts and life in Konoha now he seemed mostly was pleased with it. He was pleased how everyone had changed so much but at the same time had remained the same. He was happy to know his hell hole – meaning his apartment was in order. He had laughed to his neighbour and thought came to him what was Misao-chan doing right now?

--

"Marry me!" Black haired girl yelled loudly. Everyone in the ramen stand spat their food out not knowing for sure was the question for him.

"B- but Misao-chan… we just met I mean… we gone out only couple of time… you know…" This guy tried his best to evade girl's proposal.

"I do! Yes I do!" Girl jumped over the counter and hugged the confused man. "I knew too from the first moment I met you that we were meant together!"

Guy looked around terrified. 'Help me!' He tried to communicate without voice because black haired waitress was trying to suffocate him.

Teuchi was shaking his head regretting the day he had hired this girl to his stand.

"Hey Ichiraku-san." Familiar voice yelled out side. "Do you have my order?" Saya and her friends entered the stand. In their Naruto-hunt they had started actually like the ramen when their prince had not been seen that much around. And if he was seen around he was always with some other girl. That was just so frustrating.

"Here it is Saya-san." Old man raised a plastic bag and gave it to girl. Soon after Narutos had ended his training by ending up to hospital he had realized how much it would raise his business by take-away. And wasn't disappointed.

"Any news on Naruto-kun?" Girl asked hopefully.

"No Im afraid not. He is still on his mission." Old cook shook his head. "But don't worry. When he returns he will stop here to eat first."

"Okay. Thanks!" Girl rushed away.

She were in so much hurry that she didn't even notice black haired girl sitting on the stand looking extremely disappointed in herself.

"What's the matter Hinata-san?" Ayame asked looking at her. "Did something happen?"

Hyuuga heiress raised his head. "Huh? No! Not at all! I just… thought… Naruto-kun…"

"You still haven't asked him out? Have you?" Brunette girl asked looking little worried. "What's the matter? You just saw how popular he is now. You should make your move before anyone else beats you to it."

Hinata wanted to answer that she wanted to do it. That she wanted to rush Narutos home, brake in, lie on his bed naked waiting him to come home. That she wanted to marry him and have his children. To stand by his side facing the hardship they would have together, watch them grow old together.

"Hinata-san? Are you okay?"

She snapped from her daydreams. "Oh. Sorry Ayame-san. I was… little focussed just now. What you asked just now?"

"That was five minutes ago." Waitress tried to hold her composer. Poor girl.

"Naruto will be back in a few days. When that happens, you will ask him out. Okay. Otherwise I won't let you in here never again."

Pale eyed girl looked terrified but she knew that young woman was only looking after her. She nodded.

"Hinata-sama." She turned around.

"Neji-niisan. What brings you here?" She asked from newcomer.

"Your father wants to see you." Hyuuga jonin said. "If you please. Matter is urgent."

"Everything is alright, isn't it? No ones hurt are they?"

"No. Nothing like that." Neji shook his head. "He didn't tell me any details but demanded you presence soon as possible."

"Aah… okay. Bye Ayame-san. Ichiraku-san." She bowed to both of them. "Ayame-san… I will try my best."

"That's my girl! You go nail him!" Woman smiled. "Ill treat you a ramen when you've done it."

Hinata soon arrived to her home and rushed to her fathers study. He waited there with unexpected guest.

"Hokage-sama!" She rushed to bow to blond woman who was drinking sake at the moment.

"Aah! Hinata-chan. Good timing." She pointed her to take a seat. "We've been talking about your big day."

"Yes… Hokage-sama." Shy girl sat there looking at ground quickly.

"Hinata." Black haired man said turning her attention to him. "Im little disappointed on you and I expect you know why."

Girl felt a hit to her guts. She had expected this but couldn't be fully prepared for those words. "Yes father."

"I asked Godaime-sama to arrange a mission for you two like a pre-honeymoon in the Land of Grass." Her father continued. "But you were drinking that night so he left alone."

"Im sorry father." Girl whispered ashamed.

"Don't be too harsh on the girl Hiashi." Tsunade interrupted them. "She didn't know. That's a mistake that anyone could make. And besides, I think Naruto needed as chance to get his thoughts inline. Im sure that he comes home soon."

"But what if he meets someone there? He could fell in love with someone?" Hinata whispered looking defeated. Tsunade laughed at this.

"That idiot wouldn't know the love even if he slept with it." Hokage smiled. "We must now make our plans for you two. But to assure you, Im sure that this moment he's just sitting in his room at some inn dreaming of ramen."

--

Naruto was peeking. He knew it was disgusting habit that only perverts had but he couldn't help but feel a little exited when woman around twenty was sitting in a bath removing her towel. He watched her perfect figure walking around the pool to other same aged women who giggled and laughed aloud.

"Im feeling little stiff. Could you massage me a little?"

Naruto felt ready to nose bleed when one woman started to give massage to another.

'I miss judged you Ero-sennin.' He thought. 'You truly are the hero of all men. But I will never say that to your face.'

--

"I hope so." Hinata whispered weakly.

--

Blond shinobi walked in broad day light by the streets of Grass City. His late night mission had ended when Nagi had woken up and started franticly run around the room searching for him. Naruto couldn't but smile a little more how the little girl was relieved of finding him.

Now Naruto had left Nagi and Kibi behind while he was heading towards Ruki-sans tavern. He went there to collect information he had asked her to find when he heard a voice calling for him.

"Naruto-kun! You're here!" Dark haired woman in shinobi gear walked towards him. Her hair was in twin ponytails. "I was afraid I would miss you."

"Onami-san." Naruto smiled when he finally recognized the woman. "How was your mission?"

"Quiet." Woman smiled back nervously. 'I should have changed to something more feminine.' "You were only person to cross our check point. So what you been up to?"

"I… delivered documents to that magistrate. So practically… Im free!" He didn't want to mention either Nagi or Ruki or the mission Isami-san gave him. So he had to push he meeting little later. "So what you want to do?"

'Rib those clothes off and have hot, sweaty sex.' "I have no ideas actually. I remember you having that fox. Where did it disappear to?"

"Kibi? It's here somewhere. That fox has a wild nature." Naruto smiled.

Onami stopped. That smiled could have given her a heart attack. It was so hot. It took everything she had to calm herself down. She took another objective look. He was mid high but taller than herself. Younger obviously but not much. Rush estimate was five years (she's twenty-one). Cute face and heart melting eyes. The robe he wore prevented her from making any further inspections. But she was determent to find out.

"Listen Naruto-kun." She began shaking nervously. She couldn't believe she was going though with this. "May I ask you a nice question?"

Blond shinobi stopped. What might be on her mind making her to shake like that? "Sure."

"Can we have s-sex?" She asked gulping.

Naruto was like hit by a frying pang. "What?"

"Im sorry! I shouldn't have asked you that. Im so sorry. Please forgive me." Onami hurried to say. "Let's just forget and continue walking okay?" She started to practically run leaving Naruto behind not realizing he wasn't following.

"Sure." She stopped on her tracks and turned around. Blond shinobi smiled but this time it had something different. Some kind of excitement. "Your place?"

"S-sure…" Dark haired grass jonin nodded weakly.

--

Naruto entered Rukis inn two hours later extremely pleased with himself. Two hours of hot sweaty sex with extremely hot jonin who herself hadn't had any in two years. He was surprised she had allowed him to go at all.

They had agreed that it would be one time thing (not counting the shots) and they wouldn't expect anything from each other. She had told that in six months there would be chunin exams in Konoha and if she could she would bring her team there and if they both would be available maybe another 'one time thing'.

"Finally!" Middle aged woman sighed in relief. "I thought you had forgotten the way out from that girls snatch."

"Im not gonna ask how you know." Boy smiled. "But anyway, what news you bring to me."

Former ANBU elite looked around. Luckily her bar was empty at the moment so she brought two envelopes. She opened another one and gave it to Naruto. He took quick look through it. "This should work." He muttered. "What about the other matter?"

"Senru family?" Woman shrugged. "There's not much. This was found from public library." She handed the other envelope. Naruto browsed the information. Mostly the history of the clan until "They were strong about fifty years ago but in war most of them died leaving only hand full. During the last decade last off them died leaving one sole survivor."

"What about kekkei genkai?" Boy asked.

"Here." She handed third envelope. Inside was single sealing paper. "I found these documents from daimyos archives. Surprised they didn't allow this girl to attend the academy. If we had something like this in Konoha I know that she would be ripped to peaces when everyone would tried to get a piece of her."

Naruto looked a seal paper. "I presume I don't want to know how you got these."

"Agreed." Ruki nodded and lighting a smoke. "You keep your part of the deal."

"Of course. Thanks Ruki-san." He bowed to the woman and placed all the documents to his bag.

"Anytime kid. Anytime." Woman smiled. "You just remember to say to that old pervert a hello from me and tell him Ill be waiting."

Naruto tried to hold his shudder noticed. "Sure. Bye." He walked away. "Now to the Isumis office."

Quick talk with the magistrate who was the most pleased with the result.

"Thank you Naruto-kun. This is most helpful. Of the record of course." Old man nodded. "And what comes to your friend I will tell to my friends at other departments to let her some room."

"Good. And what about the other matter?" Konoha shinobi asked little worried. "Did everything worked out?"

Bold man looked little worried. "You must understand that this kind of deal is hard to carry out. Even daimyo-samas had to pull some strings. But yes, you got your part of the deal." He handed out stack of paper. "Just sing few places and ask your Hokage-sama to sing as well and the it's done."

Naruto read them quickly. "Thank you. This is most helpful."

"If I may ask, why you go through this trouble?" Isumi asked curiosly. "Or does Konoha always seek out for new weapons?"

Blond boy narrowed his eyes. "This has nothing to do with the Konoha. This is clearly between me and her. What she wants to do is whole another matter. But the main reason is…" He placed the documents to insides of his robes. "I hate when young people suffer like that."

Grass magistrate was surprised the anger in the young boys eyes.

"Well, everything here is in order. Thank you for your help and I hope I can turn to you when I need help again. Off the record."

"Sure." Blond shinobi bowed. "Until next time."

And he left. Naruto felt like everything was working out today. He got laid. The deal had been work out perfectly. Now its was time to go home.


	22. Ring around her eye

A/N: Hello everyone! Sorry for the wait. I've been reading now more than writing. Seems that now my head is surprisingly empty and all. I try to keep up with these updates. Hope you like the story.

A/N: Thank you all for your reviews and special thanks to ConnectFire611 for all his fic ideas. They really helped me through bored moments.

A/N: I have to tell you this, I know I promised you a date with Hinata in this chapter but when I tried to get there, story just got longer and longer and I kind of lost myself. It will take few chapters but I promise that you will have private moments with every one of them. Because this chap ends the Green City arc and next begans the 'Date arc'. Look forward to it.

A/N: Now! On with the story.

Review please!

**Twenty-second chapter: Ring around your eye**

Nagi was impatient. Naru-nii had promised to come pick her up after couple of minutes. It had been three HOURS. She thought he had forgotten her and left without bothering to say good bye. But then she remembered that Kibi-chan was with her. Naru-nii wouldn't leave Kibi-chan behind. Would he?

Kibi observed the little brunette running around the room impatiently while waiting Naruto to return. Girl obviously had taken deep affection on the blond boy. And to foxes greatest fear was that boy had taken a like to girl as well. He was starting to experience serious deja vus. He looked at brunette.

'_Haruhi was older.' _He remembered. _'And paler. Actually there are actually hardly any common features between the two girls. Expect they were both girls.'_ He sighed. _'I don't like this. But as the girl said, he is now 'Naru-nii'. I personally favoured the 'Naruto-oniichan' but that's pretty popular so I guess Naru-nii goes fine for now.'_

Finally, after several hours of waiting the door opened and Naruto walked in smiling. "Hi!"

"Where have you've been!?" Nagi asked angrily. "You said you would return soon. Its been almost four hours."

"Sorry, sorry." Boy grinned sheepishly. "I got lost on my way." _'Im starting to sound like Kakashi-sensei.'_

"To some girls snatch?" Kibi asked and thanked gods that girl couldn't understand him. "You got the sent of sex all over you."

"Shut up." He whispered as he picked up the little guy.

Nagi on the other hand had realized something. "You lie! Naru-nii you jerk!"

Naruto sighed. What it would take to get some peace from this girl. "We are leaving to Konoha now." He began. "Our mission had ended and Im expected home in two days."

Girl seemed devastated. She didn't want her only friend to leave her so soon. "No!" She screamed finally. "We haven't yet completed our mission yet! Ninjas never leave thing half done!"

Blond Konoha shinobi tried to look dense as possible (which came to him like second nature). "I completed that mission already." He smiled proudly when the girl looked at him shocked. "Everything is done so we must go. My mum will start go on a rampage if Im not soon home."

--

"Let me go! Let me go! Im gonna destroy that wall!" It required all six kunoichis to hold enraged Tsunade back. Shizune was holding her left arm, Sakura her right arm, Ino her left leg, Hinata her right leg and Kurenai holding her waste yet they were only _barely_ able to hold her still. She was rushing towards the Namikaze compound wall after failure on his seal drawing. It had ended a bolt of lighting to hit her between her twins. It hadn't hurt but god knows it had made her angry.

--

"NO!!" Girl said stubbornly and glinning herself to his robes. "You're not leaving!"

"Why?" Naruto asked trying to hold her laughter.

Nagi started to feel tears on her cheeks. "Be-be-because I-I don't want you to le-leave me." She whispered. "I wa-nt you to stay. And stay as my Naru-nii forever."

Blond boy lowered himself to her level. "I cant do that. Im a shinobi of the Village that is hidden by the Leaf and that will never change." He petted her hair. "Im sorry."

"Then take me with you!" Girl yelled demanding and looked into his eyes. Tears felled down her cheeks. "I want to be with my Naru-nii!"

"But you're citizen of Grass." He asked confused. "How can I take you with me? Don't you have your home here? What about the old lady of that ramen stand?"

Girl only shook her head. "She's not going to miss me. She only cares of her ramen stand! Please take me with you!" She was glinning to him.

Kibi looked this show little amused and little angry. That boy just loved to play with her didn't he? What next? Make her do cartwheels?

"Fine." He finally said and smiled. "If you really want to come with me you can. As my otouto."

Girl looked with big eyes at him. "Really? Can you? Bu-"

"I have cleared it." He grinned handing her small plastic card. It had her picture, name and date of birth and: "Citizenship of Land of Fire, Konohagure. Hold this tightly okay?"

"Nagi… Uzumaki…" Girl looked at him for a while and then the card. Then she realized. "You fuck!" She screamed angrily and kicked his knee making him fall crushing Kibi under him. "You made me cry for no reason! You jerk! You fuck!" She kept kicking him.

"Girls shouldn't say that." He smirked and earned another kick. "Okay sorry. Im sorry."

Brunette stepped back finally calming down starting to smile more and more. "Thank you." She whispered. "When we leave?" She asked almost jumping.

"We should first go back to your place. Isn't there anything you want to take with you? People you want to say good bye to?" Naruto asked.

"Well… I do have few things I want to take with me." She whispered. "And… can we pass by some other place?"

"Sure. Lets get going. Kibi." He extended his hand and fox jumped to his shoulder.

They checked out from hotel and walked through the ever-so-busy streets of Grass City.

They quickly walked to Nagis old apartment. It reminded him of his old place. Expect this place was half smaller and was in half worse condition. Naruto walked around while Nagi packed her few clothes and personal items.

"Look at this." Kibi whispered and nodded at girl's night table. There was a picture of a little girl sitting in woman's lap while man was hugging them both. They seemed so happy. "Must be her parents."

Naruto noticed that man of the picture had same black circle and cutting line as Nagi. But when he looked little closely he noticed that there was difference. Small but it was there. Mans eye had _two_ cutting lines that crossed on the middle. _'Must be a sing of active kekkei genkai.'_

Suddenly the picture was taken from him. "Don't look that!" Nagi screamed covering the picture. "Its personal." She whispered.

"Im sorry." He apologised while she packed it to her bag. "You look like your mother." He whispered. "But you have your father's eyes." He smiled.

"I hate them." She whispered quietly. "My eyes. Everyone thinks Im weird because of this ring." She covered her left eye. "I hate this."

Naruto looked little confused. "Why?"

"They say it makes me look like a half tanuki." She whispered in shame.

"I think it look cool." Blond shinobi smiled and brushed his cheeks. "I got my share because of these." He pointed his whisker mark.

"Are they too clan markings?" She asked little hopefully.

"No… Its more like an a birthmark." Naruto remembered his childhood. "But they called me a fox all the time."

"Fox like Kibi-chan?" Nagi asked curiosly.

"Yeah. Exactly like Kibi." Boy nodded grinning. "Have you packed? We really need to get going."

"There's this one place I want to visit. Please." Brunette asked.

"Make it quick. I have that feeling that I have forgot something but… I just cant put my finger on it." Blond shinobi muttered.

--

"How about this then? Eight pointer seal release!" Kakashi formed hand seal combination and placed his hand to the paper. It only returned by lighting bolt like always so far.

"What the fuck is wrong with this seal!?" Genma asked biting his senbon harder. "There seems no help around it. Not even Kakashis 'Eight pointer seal release' hindered it."

"And these 'seal release papers' are really clumsy so its no use to rely on these either." Asuma said browsing through the stack. "Seriously! Everyone from famous Rookie nine and even Gais team and _any_one can't even form decent seal paper. What the heck they teach you in the academy?"

"It's not like you're one to talk! Asuma-_sensei_!" Ino glared angrily to her jonin instructor. "You never bothered to teach us anything."

"That's not true." Man said surprised. "I thought you… tree climbing and… water walking…"

"That's it." Blond kunoichi said firmly. "And besides, that seal is made by a _genius_ Naruto. Not some half-ass paper you make."

Asuma looked first to Genma and then to Kakashi but both only shrugged. "Have I missed something?" He asked. When Naruto had changed from idiot to genius?

"_Touché._" Silver haired jonin cut the chase. "But this _is _truly remarkable seal." He looked at it. "Never seen anything like it before. You could almost believe that this is Minato-sensei's hand work.

Jiraiya sighed. He had lost on count how many people had checked the seal and didn't bother even runt at them anymore. He had sent all the ANBU inside to clean the garden. He couldn't think any better use to elite ninja around. He lighted his pipe. At least he had now a chance to regain his thoughts.

"Jiraiya-sama! Do you have _any_ idea what this seal is?" Kakashis voice shouted out for him. White haired man sighed again. I guess not.

"How Im supposed to know? Cant you people get Naruto here already? Im getting little tired of this!"

He was lucky that there was wall between them. Large group of shinobis camping on the other side were giving him death glares.

--

Naruto looked at large building. Large groups of kids were running around. Grass Citys shinobi academy. It was more like an elementary than a ninja academy. They studied their first three years here in the capital of Land of Grass. After that they had a test and students who passed were allowed to move into countries hidden village's academy where studying took a step up.

He looked down to Nagi. She was looking around obviously mixed feelings. Sad of leaving her home and its familiar security. Glad to be able to leave place that tormented her life so far. Happy being able to leave to place with her Naru-nii.

"Naru-nii…" She whispered quietly. "can I join the ninja academy in Konoha?"

Naruto lowered himself to her eye level. "Why you want to be a ninja?"

"I don't want to people to hate me." She whispered weakly. "I want them to like me."

"And being a shinobi will accomplish that?" Blond shinobi asked carefully.

Girl raised her head with determent look. "If I protect them they cant hate me right? Even with this stupid marking on my eye!"

Naruto face softened. "Of course you can." He brushed little girl's hair. "You're a year older than normal academy starter but Im sure there nothing that Iruka-sensei and hard private tutoring cant help."

Brunette girl smiled. "Really?"

"Of course. If you work hard you can be the best there is." He grinned.

"Were you the best of the class?" Nagi asked narrowing her eyes little.

"Nope. Dead last." Naruto grin grew wider to girl's surprised face. "But with hard work and never letting my self to give up I reached higher levels than any other in my class."

"Really?" Kibi sighed disbelief when girl took that 'you're my god' face. She was so impressed about Narutos work. "You're relly the best?"

"Well… my brother has been working hard as well so… he might give me a challenge." Naruto nodded.

"But what about if they hate me because of this?" Nagi asked frightened pointing her eye.

"Don't worry. I've seen _hundreds _of people having _hundreds _of times more stupid on them things back home." Blond shinobi thought for a minute. "Like one of my friends has two clan markings on his cheeks that resembles like fangs. My other friend's has eyes with no pupils. My senior dresses in all green jumpsuit. Trust me. The little mark like that is hardly noticeable."

Naruto couldn't help but smile when he saw excitement on girl's eyes.

"Are you ready now? I thought maybe we could stop for some ramen and tell to that old lady good bye and then be on our way to Konoha." Naruto stood up.

"Wait just a minute…" Girl turned back to academy. She had just recognised one of the people who was just about to leave the school. She left her back bag to him and rushed over the school yard to group of girls that had just exited the building. They were giggling loudly. Even they were only roughly seven years old Naruto could see where their attention was pointed. Some cool guy who had exited a moment before them.

"Ramen bowl on that she will begin a cat fight." Kibi grinned when he watched the little.

"I will not make bets with people who can't even pay them when they loose." Blond boy said firmly.

"'Cause you know I win." Fox grinned.

And sure enough. Even if he didn't hear the details he could see that Nagi had said something to another girl who had greenish hair and who replied with something… irritating obviously and then… you can guess. It ended when Nagi threw her fist towards the green heads face who dodged it and pushed brunette to the ground who in turn kicked her into her leg making her to loose balance. They rolled on the ground trying to win each other. All other students gathered around to watch as two girls kicked and punched each other.

Naruto took his time to determine Nagis skill in taijutsu or something that resembled taijutsu. Sure girl had obviously been in fights. Her skills proved that. Though it was only kids version of street brawlers. But the green head was not any better but she had at least _some_ clear style on her taijutsu (academy style that didn't much differ from which they teach in Konohas academy) but obviously didn't spent too much time practicing it. _'Was Sakura-chan _that_ bad back then? Or me?'_

"Children! Stop that!" Blond boy looked over the group when young woman rushed from academy. She carried standard chunin vest and had grass forehead protector. She seemed extremely angry when fellow kunoichis had started fighting like that. "Let me through. Tell me what's going on here? Two girls fighting like some brats?" This made many boys on the ground glaring at her angrily.

She pulled the girls apart looking hard on both. "She started it!" Green head stated quickly. "She isn't even a student here!"

"Like I would want to!" Nagi showed her tongue to her.

"Stop that already." Woman said angrily. "Midoniino-chan! I expected more from you. And you… who are you anyway and what you are doing here!" Then she noticed dark ring around her eye. "Senru? What are you doing here? You're not student in this academy?"

But Nagi only grunted and looked away.

"Okay…" Woman took a deep breathe to calm herself. "Why don't you tell me what happened?"

Midoniino started eagerly. "She came here all high and mighty starting to telling lies of something like 'farewell' and about leaving the Grass City."

"I didn't lie!" Nagi answered angrily. "Im leaving _now_!"

"No you're not!"

"I m!"

"Are not!"

"M I!"

"Nahaa!" Green head shook her head.

"Ahaa!" Brunette nodded.

"Danusa-sensei! Tell her stop lying!" Midoniino screamed hint of desperation in her voice.

Naruto watched this exchange of words and came to an understanding soon. "Am I wrong if I guess that green head doesn't want Nagi to leave?"

"I believe that's most correct." Kibi nodded and quickly looked him surprised. "How you could figure it out so easily?"

"What you mean? Its obvious."

"There you go again…" Fox sighed. _'Idiot.'_

The exchange of words had almost led to another fight. Only the young female teacher was holding them both back.

"I came to tell that bitch that I will become a real shinobi!" Brunette screamed. "Not some sissy she is!"

"No you won't! You can't leave the city!" Green head answered. "It requires a mountains of paperwork before you can! Everyone knows that!"

Nagi grinned. "My big brother made things clear. We leave _now_. I will go with him to Konoha and be trained as real shinobi!"

"Ass!" Midoniino screamed and escaped from her teachers grip and rushed to Nagi. "You won't leave! I don't allow it!"

Brunette kicked to teacher knee making her to release her too. Then she rushed ahead trying to punch her as well.

"Okay, that's enough." Naruto grasped both their hands and looked little worried. "We really must get going, Nagi-chan."

No one had seen him coming. Not even the teacher who had been too busy tending her leg at the moment so his entrance was most theatrical making all the students stepping back. "Nagi-chan, we must really get going now." He repeated.

Midoniino started to struggle. "Let me go! You're not taking Nagi away from here!"

Naruto let brunette go but looked softly to green heads eyes. "Im sorry but I have to." He smiled politely.

"Why?" She asked holding her tears.

Blond didn't answer. "If you want to say good byes I think you should. We must really be on our way soon."

Then he turned around and looked at Nagi. "Go to that ramen place and wait for me. Ill take care of something first."

Girl looked at her little surprised but nodded. "Come Mido." She grabbed her friends arm and run away. Kibi jumped after them making sure nothing happened.

"Hey wait! School hasn't ended yet!" Dasuna-sensei yelled after them. At the same moment bell rang telling them the end of brake. "Okay students, get back inside now! Ill follow soon."

Students walked inside talking loudly about sudden appearance of blond ninja who obviously had a LOT skill and seemed to have taken an apprentice. What they didn't understand why he had chosen Nagi? She had no family or academy background? What she had that others missed.

"Okay mister!" Dasuna took aggressive stance. "What the hell you're doing! Who the hell you think you are? A kidnapper? Is this how Konoha acts? You're here to recruit Senru family's kekkei genkai aren't you? Okay spill it!"

Naruto looked into woman's eyes trying to look convincing as possible. He used his bright blue eyes once again without knowing it. "Im taking Naru-chan with me to Konoha so she can learn some Konoha skills. Im NOT a kidnapper. These documents prove it." He showed her stack of paper given to him by Isami-san. Woman looked though them with extreme care but when she found daimyos personal signature from the last page that made her to raise her gaze. "The reason I adopted her had nothing to with her kekkei genkai. I just don't want her to suffer anymore or end up using her skills to some bandits who only beat her."

Grass teacher nodded finally. "I believe you. But you must understand that this is most irregular." She handed the papers back. "And forgive Midoniino-chan. She and Nagi were best friends before but when she joined academy and she joined… to them (she too had heard of Nagis life) so her parents forbid her from playing with each other. And then… well you know kids right? Their not evil their just…"

"Kids." Blond shinobi nodded. "But don't worry. I have no intension to force her out of the village. I promise to you, if she ever wants to come back she can. And thanks to this new alliance treatment it shouldn't be any problem anyway." He smiled to the woman. "Tell her that she can always write. Only sends her letters to Uzumaki Nagi in Konoha. They will find her."

"Okay. I shall." Dasuna nodded. "But you better get going now. You said you were on a hurry?"

"Yes. Thank you and good bye." Naruto waded his hand and walked away.

--

Nagi and Midoniino sat next to each other while eating ramen. She had just broken the news to Old Lady who was equally surprised.

"Why?" Green head asked quietly. "Why you have to go?"

"I want to became a ninja. Just like my parents." Nagi answered equally quietly. "I want to be able to show the people that Im not a racoon… I want to be able to… help people."

"But why you have to go?" Midoniino asked. "Why don't you join the academy just like-"

"I cant! You know it! I cant without… my… parents…" Her voice tailed off.

Silence fell between them.

"When you leave?" (No accidental grammar mistake.) Old lady cook asked looking at the brunette.

"Now." Girl raised her head. She kept swallowing her tears that tried to take over. "Soon – as – Naru-nii – comes back."

"That soon huh?" Lady thought. "Are you sure you want to go with him?"

Girl nodded. "I can't really stay can I? That ass is angry now. But Naru-nii sure me that it wouldn't be a problem but… I don't want to stay here."

Woman nodded. Made sense.

"Will I see you again?" Midoniino asked hopefully.

"Of course!" Nagi nodded. "I will come back to visit. Im sure that Naru-nii can arrange that. And you can write to me and me to you and… when we became ninjas who knows maybe we will meet on a mission."

Green head girl rushed to hug her. "Im going to miss you."

"Me too."

Cook smiled a little. _'Perhaps stealing that guy's wallet was the best thing ever happed to her.'_

"Nagi. We must get going." Naruto entered the stand Kibi along side of him. He had waited outside with Naruto. They had decided to give Nagi an opportunity to leave Grass City with pure heart. He walked over to counter to pay their dinner.

"Okay." She said little sad but firmly. "Bye then Mido-chan. Baa-chan. I hope I see you again soon. Remember to write to me okay?"

"You bet!" Midoniino smiled and nodded. "And you don't forget it either."

"I won't. Bye!"

The cook and the girl waved their hands to leaving group.

"Are you sure you want to go?" Naruto asked from the little girl.

She nodded. "Yes I want to. Fuck." She whispered and whipped her eye. "I got a trash in my eye. It makes my eyes watery."

Naruto only smiled and started to walk.

They walked towards the border slowly (she thought it was fast as she could). She soon forgot her sorrowful feelings when they reached the countryside. She hadn't left the city once in her life time so to her it was completely new experience.

Naruto thought about their speed and hoped they could reach the border faster. He was already half a day behind the schedule. And their current pace they only fell behind more. But when Nagi stopped suddenly pick some flowers he decided what the hell. It wasn't like he was after the 'ninja of the month' reward anyway. They could take brake.

--

"Where the hell is he?" Kiba yelled while glaring at the seal paper. "We have been here already days and nothing helped!" Akamaru barked agreeing.

"We don't know." Shino muttered. It was team Kurenais turn to make brake the seal paper. When Narutos 'Ultimate seal' hadn't been opened when the most experienced seal makers had tried their best, they had returned to their original plan. Trying everything they knew could possible to overcome the seal. They had tried everything and I mean everything.

Each team tried their specialities. Kiba had tried to penetrate with Gatsuuga, Shino had tried to invade with his bugs, Hinata had even tried her familys Hakke Rokujūyon Shō (Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms) skill or scanned the area with her Byakugan trying to find any weakness but all she could see was blank wall. Kurenai herself had tried to fool the seal with genjutsu the way she had known sometimes to work. All their attempts futile.

Next shift was Team Asumas. Asuma tried to cut the seal paper with his wind chakra reinforced blades with no use. Choji had tried to break his way with pure force. Ino had tried (even she knew it was futile) if she could enter inside the seal and deactivate it. Shikamaru knew he couldn't do anything so he just sat there muttering how troublesome it was.

"This is such a drag." He muttered. "Whole village hasn't got a single person who knows how to break the seal. This could be a serious problem if we were attacked."

"That's not completely true." Asuma said sitting next to him and smoking. "We have many people who are skilled with Fūin jutsu but only two _this_ skilled." He nodded over to seal paper. "That seal is completely another level of what I've seen for a long time."

"Long time?" Pine apple head raised his eye brows. "You mean…"

"Yep." Man nodded.

"Would you two stop lazing around and start working too!" Ino said angrily bossing them around. "You're supposed to be a genius. Think of something."

"So troublesome." He muttered. "I can't help with this one. I know nothing of seals."

"I can verify that." Smoking man smirked. "You always slept during mine class. Actually I think on every class."

"Those were such a drag." Shikamaru said leaning back. "Clouds sure are nice."

"Im talking to you!" Blond kunoichi raged.

"Calm down Ino." Asuma hurried. "There's is nothing any of us can do. Either than… trying to figure out how to release that seal. We know now that normal seal release techniques or advanced wont work. Jiraiya-sama has stated that this seal paper has activated all the old defences of this place have to offer. Meaning we can't go around it until we figure out how to release it. Because none of them worked Tsunade-sama has asked us to try to overpower the defences. So… anyone has any ideas?"

"I have one." Shikamaru sighed.

"What?" Ino asked very eagerly. "Tell us already."

"We wait until Naruto returns home." He felt a kick to his leg.

Jiraiya listened their bickering and sighed. "Three of kind." He said and lowered his cards.

"Jiraiya-sama is lucky as he is wise." One of the ANBU smirked. They had already cleaned the front garden. And repaired most of the shed's and ornaments inside the compound. Cleaned the house what was needed. Now they were playing until they would hit the back yard.

"I sure am." White haired man smirked after clearing the pot. "I would feel a whole lot more luckier if I could get out of this damn place."

"Hear hear." Others agreed.

--

At evening Naruto, Kibi and Nagi arrived at the border. This time they weren't so lucky with the check up. Not only they had to wait until night fall before someone actually came to station asking their papers but it took twice as long to check Nagis ID was accurate and not a (as they had accused) a terrible fake.

Naruto never really understood how it was possible that this country was so popular with tourists. It was so hard to get in that it seemed almost impossible. He only shook his head while waiting their papers to get through.

They entered the Land of Fire just before next noon. Nagi looked wide eyed around the woods. She had _never_ seen so many trees. Not even the Grand Park in Grass City.

"How far the village is?" She asked looking around.

"Hm… weeks walk with our current pace." Naruto answered.

"Week? You're serious?" Brunette asked restlessly. "Isn't there a way we could like… fly there in day?"

"Well… there is one way." Blond thought and smirked. "I guess it could work. Kibi."

Fox nodded. What next happened made Nagi to fall to the ground from shock. Where a second ago had been a small cute fox, her Kibi-chan had grown into… Kibi…kun? She looked first at Kibi then Naruto who only smirked. "You will ride with Kibi."

"I can?" Girl asked exited. "Really?"

"Sure." She heard new voice and turned around. Fox was smirking. "Hope on board Kid. One way Express to Konoha."

Girl looked to Naruto who smiled and nodded.

She carefully climbed over to foxes back.

"Hold on tight." Kibi smirked and looked ahead. "Last one in Konoha is a rotten egg." And jumped over to trees.

"That's cheating." Naruto stated and rushed behind them. While he was gaining Kibi he was thinking. How would his friends react on this? Would they accept her? Or would they try to take her over because of her kekkei genkai. He didn't know much about it but knew enough that there were people in Konoha who would be more than happy to take this innocent child to their care and use her like a tool. Tool… he snorted to idea.

He remembered his first C-rank mission. Zabuza, Haku, Tatzuna, Ikari and everyone. Zabuza had stated that ninjas weren't anything more than tools to be used. Tools to kill. He remembered how he had naively argued that he was wrong. That the ninjas weren't just tools that they were people. So much had happened after that. He looked at Nagis profile. She was laughing in excitement when Kibi jumped from branch to branch towards the Konoha. True. He had been a kid back then. It must have been ridicules to others to hear his statements.

Three years had matured him. But he had forbid himself to believe what he had heard that day. He _knew_ that each and every shinobi was a human being. There was nothing to change that. Someone may want to be a tool. But he didn't. And he sure was not letting her new little sister to be turned to one either.

He smirked when he thought peoples faces when he would tell them this story. But first he would have to find out what he had forgotten. That feeling had been bothering him since the day one. He just hoped it wasn't anything important.


	23. Uzumaki recidence

A/N: Hello everyone and first, thank you all for your reviews. Secondly, I sad to tell you that there is going to be a braek with this fic. Before you start sending me queastions, Ill tell you that its because I dont want this story to suck too much. And now I feel like all the stuff is so forced that it wont work. Well, thats what I think. I hope you are patient with me. I should be back in a few weeks. 10th of October at last. I have a special Omake chapter for that day in my mind so wait for it.

A/N: Sorry by the way the lack of Lemons that I promised. Main reason is that I really dont know how to write them. This chapter has some very short and quick lemon scene to cover it. Its not much but I hope you like it.

A/N: I ve been thinking about few fics. Many fics has Sakura or Sasuke bashing (if that means that the character is kicked down while he is on the ground) and I have to ask, why? What does these two have done to be earned such treatment? I know that Sasuke is a EMO bastard but lets remember, he saw his parents dead by his own brother when he was seven. You cant tell me that it's nothing! And about Sakuras acting like a bitch. She was a twele year old girl for crying out loud! Of course she is immature. Can you tell me that you were all mature and wise when you were (are) twelve? I remember back when I was and I can honestly say that I was a brat. And lets not say that either of them had nothing to do with the story because they sucked. Remember what Haku said to Naruto? Person is strong when he has someone to protect! Do you think he could have beaten Gaara if he hadnt been desberate? Do you? What about Orochimaru at the forrest of death? What about that fight? Naruto would have never fought so hard if he didnt had people who needed him to protect them. Im going to shut up about that now before I ruin everything.

A/N: One more thing, there is few fics where Naruto is raised differently. And I cant believe all the fics. In some fics Naruto is a genius who kicks jonins ass at the age of four! Cmon! What with that? True, in this world, chidlren proably mature faster (heck they kill people before they have sex) and Im sure that if Naruto needed to learn somethign to survive, he would have learned it young. But seriously! Sometimes Naruto acts like a teen ager ten years before he shoul!

A/N: Im not putting anyone down. Im just telling my opinion. Now, on with the story. Enjoy!

Review!

**Twenty-third chapter: Uzumaki recidence**

"Okay people! We have tried everything possible! Does anyone have any ideas?" Tsunade ranted in front of Namikaze estates front gate. "Anyone! Kakashi! Lower your porn for a second and help us to get your author out from there."

"Im sorry Tsunade-sama but you know that there is simple way to get him out." Silver haired man looked at her with his only visible eye. Everyone looked at him hopefully. After all, Kakashi was called a _genius._ "We could wait Naruto to return…"

"NO!!" Everyone yelled around him angrily raging to him. Man looked around. Sakura, Shizune, Gai, Asuma, Kurenai, Genma, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Ibiki, few ANBUs who had specialised in seals and even the Hokages advisors Koharu and Homura had been dragged there. Each and every one of them refused to believe that dead last of his class, annoying brat who had no more sense in his head than a chicken did, far as they knew had beaten them so easily.

"See Kakashi? We have to get Jiraiya out from there before Naruto returns." Blond woman smirked. "We will show him not to mess up with the Leaf!"

Everyone cheered on her. "Lets get working everyone!"

Kakashi sighed. He was really in no mood to start playing stupid games like this. He just wanted to read his book in peace but it seemed impossible… unless!

"Tsunade-sama, I have an idea." He said raising his hand like in school. All eyes turned on him again but more sceptic than the last time.

"I told you, you would come up with something soon as you just tried. Now tell us. What you thought?" Hokage asked.

"Reason we can't get to there is because we only see what's on _this_ side of the gate. What if there's more clues on the other side?"

Tsunade thought for a minute. "That just might work… Ka-" Man had already jumped over the wall and they all heard a loud 'splash' when he had landed unconscious obviously to something wet. "Now! While he is working on that side we should start working on this side."

"So cleaver." Shikamaru muttered and all eyes turned on him.

"What you mean?"

"Obviously Kakashis plan to slide out of the job." Pine apple head answered snorting. "Did you all forget that on that side has an _actual_ seal master who would have most likely seen every possible detail there is?"

Everyone remained silent.

"So you didn't notice huh? So troublesome…"

"Kakashi you bastard! Im so gonna kick your fucking ass when I get my hands on you."

--

"You made your boss really angry with this stunt:" Jiraiya helped his biggest fan out of the small pond.

"Well… it was worth it." Man muttered. "Naruto should be back in two three days if nothing happens. Shall we make our self comfortable?"

"We shall. We are just having a book club meeting on back yard." White haired Sannin grinned.

"Really? Book club?" Kakashi exited. "Do you need a new membership to that or does the fan club card count?"

"Usually you would need a new one… but because you're my biggest fan I shall make an a exception."

"Thank you… my lord." Kakashi bowed.

--

"That was unexpected." Naruto said while standing in the middle of the hot spring. "This is all too familiar really."

Nagi and Kibi were laughing hard at him. "Naru-nii you really suck." Little brunette girl laughed.

"That hurts." Boy pouted. "I had no idea that we were this close to the village." He looked to sky. "I guess Kibis third tail really pick ups the pace. Its not that late yet either."

They were at the same hot springs where they had swum last time. "Maybe we should camp here?"

"You're only saying that to get a chance to dry up your clothes." Kibi smirked. He was back to his two tail state.

"Yeah. But I don't mind spending night in the middle of forest." She looked around exited. "I haven't ever camped before. How it works?"

Naruto smiled. "Easily. You get a fire going, sit back and enjoy the wilderness."

"Really? Anything else?" She looked around. "Where we sleep?"

"Here." Naruto pulled out one his seals and made a tent puff out nowhere. Nagi looked at him wide eyed.

"How did you do that?" She asked.

Naruto grinned. "You will find out when you're old enough."

--

"They just can't stop it can they?" One of the ANBUs muttered annoyed while glaring at the direction of the gate. "I can't concentrate."

"Think this as training." Kakashi suggested hurrying. "Mean while, Tsunade-chan, continue please."

"Of course Kakashi-sama." Godaime smiled happily and continued this to read one of the books of Icha Icha serious. Actually it was Jiraiyas clone and henge but to idea that counts, right? "And she started riding him hard…"

'_Why didn't I __think this sooner?'_ Kakashi thought. _'And I was supposed to be a genius.'_

--

It had been a hectic day when Hinata finally crushed to her futon almost felling a sleep soon as she hit cushions. She was absolutely exhausted. Tsunade-sama had forced them to try again and again to brake down the gate of the Namikaze compound. She had said that if anyone couldn't figure out the way to remove the seal they would just had to break it down. But after several attempts by everyone (expect Shizune-san, Sakura-chan and Ino-chan who had been working as medics) using their special techniques they had admitted their defeat… for now. They would return tomorrow fully charge with lots of ideas.

Hinata had been a bit sceptic to whole 'we must show Naruto-kun that we are better than him' show. Mostly because it involved of breaking of the gate of _her _home. Well… it was not hers _yet_ but soon as Hokage would break the news to Naruto he would surely understand and accept. Wouldn't he? Would he? Did he even like her? Tsunade-sama only wanted them to marry due their abilities. Her father wanted her out of the house so he could give much stronger Hanabi title of heiress without guilty conscious.

And what about Naruto-kun? Could he even _stand_ her, little less like her, leave alone marry her and live with her day after a day. Living with Naruto-kun… day after day…

_Naruto walked to kitchen yawning heavily. _

"_Good morning. Naruto." Hinata smiled to him. She was cooking breakfast at the moment. "Did you sleep well?"_

_Blond shinobi smiled to her and nodded. "Yes. Very." Hinata turned around back to her cooking when suddenly Naruto grabbed her by the waste. "But I was kinda disappointed when you had left already." He whispered to her ear and gently kissed her neck. _

_Hinata blushed. "Stop that. Someone might see us." _

"_Who?" Her__ man asked smirking cunningly. "We are in our home alone." Suddenly he licked her neck making her stiff quickly. _

"_Naruto-kun!" Black haired kunoichi tried to talk him down. This was so wrong and… and filthy and… felt sooooo good!_

"_What have I told you about using suffixes?" Naruto asked tightening his grip around her waste. His hands started slowly to move around her body. His other hand slowly touching her inner thigh while the other grabbed her breast. _

"_Not (gulp) when (aah!) alone." She whispered with difficulties. She could feel her womanhood answering to her husbands touches. _

"_Hinata…" She heard her name being called. "We haven't yet done it in the kitchen." He raised her skirt and pulled her panties down. _

_She turned around shocked. He was kidding right? But before she could protest he kissed her passionately. _

"_Lets do this." He whispered. pulling up his shirt revealing his _awesome _tanned muscles. He pulled her back and pressed her against the table. Her black panties fall to the floor. She quickly removed opened her shirt revealing her breasts. _

"_Yes." She answered quietly blushing. When she saw the hungry look on his face the blush darkened. He leaned forward kissing her neck while touching her womanhood gently. Soft moan escaped from her lips. She quickly dropped her skirt from the way while Naruto was trying to open her bras. She got tired of waiting and grabbed a kitchen knife. "There." She said while the peaces of her bras fall to the floor next to her other clothes. _

"_I love you Hinata-chan." He whispered and kissed her passionately. She answered to kiss with furious force. She could feel something seeking an entrance to her mouth. She opened mouth to feel Naruto tongue squirming around making her feel so good. His hand made amazing job while gently pushing inside her vagina. The other hand gently pulled her nipple making her moan even louder. _

_Hinata didn't want to him to be left cold so she made her hands to go down and wrapping around Narutos penis and gently starting jerking him off. _

_After awhile neither could hold it anymore. He grabbed her roughly (just the way she liked it) and turned her against their dining table. _

"_Ready?" He asked lustful voice._

"_Yes." Hinata answered carefully. Then she felt it. Narutos amazing penis entered her womanhood starting moving back and forward pushing her whole body at the same phase. Blond man was doing amazing job. She could feel her herself reaching the top. "Na-n-n-na-naruto! I-i-im goi-going t-t-t-to come!"_

"_Me too!" He answered. "Lets come together." _

_Soon she could feel twitching inside her vagina. He was ready. She was ready. "Im COMIING!!" She screamed on the top of her lungs. "NARUTO!!" _

"_HINATA!!" He answered to her voice while his fluids filled dark haired woman's vagina. He went numb and crushed on top of her._

"_That was great." She whispered weakly. "Im so embarrassed."_

_Naruto only smirked and gave a peak to her cheek. "Wanna do it in the living room?" _

"_Naruto! That's so embarrassing! We cant do that." She rejected it immediately. _

"_So you want to do it?" Naruto asked licking her ear gently. _

_After a while of thinking she nodded quickly. "Maybe this once."_

"Onee-san. Are you there?" Hanabi barged inside her room without even bother to wait. "She's asleep." She sighed and stepped out. She noticed Neji and decided to run after him rather than staring watching her sister mumbling in her sleep… again.

"Naruto… that's so embarrassing… no… we cant do that…" Hyuuga heiress continued to dream on when her younger sister closed the door. "Maybe this once…"

"Neji-san."Hanabi rushed over to her cousin who stopped after being called.

"Yes Hanabi-sama?" He asked patiently. Little Hyuuga could see that he was exhausted but covered it well. Just like the real Hyuuga should.

"Why is my sister mumbling in her sleep name of that Uzumaki Naruto?" She asked bluntly. Hanabi was known of having little or no tact at all.

"I… thought you were familiar with Hinata-samas… likes." Young Hyuuga prodigy answered uncomfortable with the subject.

"I am." Girl nodded coldly. "But that has nothing to do with the question I asked now. What I want to know is why she keeps mumbling his name, kissing her pillow and moving her hands like she was on fire?" She copied Hinatas movements best she could. If it hadn't been his ten year old cousin he would have thought it was erotic show. "And that smell…"

Neji paled and gulped quietly. "The smell? What kind of smell?"

Hanabi thought for a second. "I don't know actually. I guess it was kind of… exiting…"

"Exiting?" Boy asked little shocked. "Are you sure?"

"I don't know!" Girl yelled back. "I haven't ever smelled anything like that before… but now when I think about it… she smells kind off… somehow like you."

"Like… me?"

"Yes." Girl nodded. "Sometimes when I walk pass your door while you're training inside I smell this… exiting… smell. What does that mean?" She looked up to her cousin who was paler than usual. A lot paler. "Are you okay, Neji-san?"

"Im fine." He gulped again. He had indeed 'trained' inside her room once in a while. He was training his 'stamina' regularly. Hey! He is a teenage boy who has little time for himself and very few female acquaintances (not that he were allowed to date anyone outside the clan even if he had). His cousin from other branch family had made him familiar with certain 'book series' and certain 'magazines' for worst days. "And the answer to your question… that's… something you should speak with Hiashi-sama with."

"Otou-sama?" Hanabi asked confused. "Why can't you answer? Don't you know?"

"Well… that is…" Neji started to starter. He _never_ started. "Something you should also ask from your father. Im sorry Hanabi-sama. Im kind of tired right now. Well shall see each other at dinner." He rushed to his room to hide all his magazines and the books away. He would have to take them somewhere safe remembering that the whole compound was full of people who could see through walls. Then he remembered Namikaze estate. If they had found away against the Byakugan maybe Naruto could make him a box for these. But that would have to wait for other time. Now he had to get these safe.

He opened his window and jumped away. He rushed away from the compound to his teams training grounds. He hoped he wouldn't found anyone there. Especially Gai or Lee.

To his salvage the Byakugan didn't show any life forms that could be harmful to him. Quickly finding an empty trunk he placed them inside. Then he sealed the trunk so no one would find out.

Finally he sighed and realized how tired he really was. He took a deep breathe and took a meditation position. Hyuuga compound seemed bit… full right now. He could just as fine sleep in the wilderness. Its not like it's the first time. There was still some time to dinner anyway.

--

Meanwhile.

"Otou-sama." Hanabi walked to her fathers study.

"Yes, Hanabi-chan?" Man asked looking at her daughter. "Is there something in the matter?"

"I have question." Girl answered and sat down in front of him.

"Please. Share it." Hiashi Hyuuga didn't know how much he would be regretting those words soon.

--

"How far now?" Nagi asked tiredly. It was early morning and they were walking towards the village.

"Well get there soon." Naruto answered looking up ahead.

"Why couldn't we just fly through the forest like yesterday? Im tired." She yawned. "Are you tired, Kibi-chan?" She asked from the little red fur ball in her arms. "Kibi-chan is acting weird. Is he sick or something?"

Naruto gave a curious look over to his little friend. True. He was acting little weird. But he was not sick. Techniquelly. "He is fine." He smiled kindly. "He's only exited being able to get home."

"I couldn't care less of this village." Fox muttered and corrected himself to more comfortable position. "My heart is belongs to one woman and one woman only." But Naruto could see that his face said: 'My dick belongs to one pair of breasts and one breast's only.'

"Yeah… he's really exited getting back home." He smiled.

"Don't worry little Kibi-chan. You're getting home soon enough." She petted him.

--

"Okay people! Its second last day here!" Tsunade started her encouraging speak. Mist hadn't yet dissolved. "Tomorrow we will expect Naruto to return home – if that idiot hadn't screwed again somehow (comment earned few agreeing nods) – so we must work extra hard today."

"This is troublesome." Shikamaru muttered. "Why can't I just lay back and watch clouds?"

"Because I told you so." Tsunade answered. "Inst that right girls?"

Four kunoichis answered in chorus. "Hell yeah!" Hinata came little later and much lower voice. But all together good performance.

"Why you care so much?" New to the place, Anko asked. "Are you that horny or what?"

"Anko!" Kurenai scolded her friend when all the girls turned red. They actually had a clear difference between themselves. Ino was only only hardly noticeably pink, Tenten was light red, Sakura was full red and Hinata… had obviously found a new flavour of crimson red.

"Im not sure should I be sad or jealous of Narutos situation." Asuma said with low voice when Tsunade continued to encourage them and suggesting ideas. Only ones who were more exited were Gai and Lee who were practically jumping around. "So many women after him. Isn't that like everyman's dream?" Then he saw two green clothed men crying while clinging to each other. "Okay… most of us at least."

"What you mean 'most of _us'_?" Sharp question was heard behind him and he flinched.

While Asuma was trying to calm his girlfriend down a bit Shikamaru sighed. "I don't see what's the point anyway?"

"What you mean?" Choji asked while eating some snack.

"I mean he already has a love of his live. I don't understand why others even bother." When words left his mouth he knew that he would be regretting it.

Even Choji noticed this. "And I thought _you're_ the one with the high IQ." He whispered as the four kunoichis made their way to his pine apple headed friend who had a lot more life in him than usually.

"Okay spill it!" Ino stepped first in forward. "What did you just say?"

"And you're supposed to be a genius." Neji, Asuma, Kurenai, Shino, Genma, both advisors who had little information of the situation but were catching up, Tsunade, Shizune (even Tonton) said together in chorus.

"I didn't –" Shikamaru tried to talk his way out of this mess.

"Stop lying!" Sakura punched the wall behind him.

"Please Shikamaru-kun; tell us what you just meant?" Hinata said with firmer voice than before.

"Or Im starting to practice my accuracy with you." Tenten threaded him.

"OKAY! Troublesome women…" He muttered. "The night we were drinking and before others arrive we told each other our true loves okay?"

Sakura and Ino made a scary imitation of Tsunades when they cracked their knuckles. "And…"

"I told Im in love with Temari." Shikamaru said quickly. Girls took out their battle stances and were ready to attack when four jonins stepped between them.

"Good for you finally admitting it." Asuma said cigarette in his mouth. "But you know that you're just gotten yourself in very deep shit."

"Yeah… I know." Pine apple head muttered and sighed. "I guess I have to tell them it right?"

"Well…" His teacher started but girls run over him before he could answer.

"TELL US NOW!!" They started to runt in together at him.

"Okay Okay! I will… troublesome… Narutos one and only love in this world is…" people were silent. This was big news. Tsunade needed to know if this girl would be in a way of her plans. Jonins looked curiosly about Shikamaru. Advisors were trying to act like they were thinking something but they were listening each words. At that age you would hang out for every gossip you could just to spice you're own life up. Anko was looking lazily at the sky trying to not to fall a sleep.

Girls were praying that next word would be their name and quickly run through their life plans to their children's names.

"Sasuke." Shikamaru said with calm expressionless voice.

Tsunade was shocked, Shizunes eyes turned into plates, jonins looked each other little curiosly: _'Who would have known?'_ Neji was dumfounded. Naruto was gay? Lee seemed to be little confused of this. Kiba laughed hard to this. He knew that those two were a couple. Shino only corrected his glasses. Anko grinned suddenly very perverted. She was _huge_ fan of Yaoi fan fics.

Girls fainted of the shock.

"Huh." Boy sighed and stepped over their bodies. "This is troublesome."

"Wait a minute!" Tsunade yelled. "Were you serious?"

Lazy genius looked at her. "What you think? Would it be possible that _Naruto_ is gay? C'mon. That guy is such a lady killer that it would be impossible."

Slug Sannin nodded knowingly. "You used a shock technique to get rid of them. But was that wise? They will kill you soon as they wake up."

"That's why I resigning from this duty." He said and jumped over the wall. Another splash sound filled the air.

"That bastard." Ino whispered and stood up first. "Lying to us like that! Im so gonna kill him."

"Not before I have sealed each and every chakra point." Hinata whispered breathing hard. Small trace of blood was running down her nose.

"Not before _I _have filled him with holes." Tenten whispered holding a kunai.

"Not before I have smashed every bone in his body." Sakura muttered. They all stood up and with new determination started to attack the seal. Everyone else looked at this in slight discomfort.

--

"This is… Konoha?" Nagi whispered in awe looking at huge gates in front of her and the village behind it.

"Yes. This is your new home." Naruto smirked at girls face. They walked ahead towards the check point where two chunins were sun bathing. They had realized that their roof could be easily removed so they could get themselves a nice tan (and the attention of the ladies) when Naruto cleared his throat.

"Huh?" The one with the bandana jumped up and removed his shades. There were clear line where his tan began around his eyes. "Ooh! Naruto! Finished with your mission I see."

"I have." Boy nodded. "Im on my way to Hokage." He handed his ID to the man.

"Who's the little girl?" One with the bandages asked looking curiosly at Nagi who looked back. "Have you noticed that someone has drawn a ring around your eye?" He asked pointing his own left eye.

"Its not ink! Its my clan marking!" She said angrily. Naru-nii had said that Konoha was full of great ninjas. She doubted these two were part of them. "Here." She handed her ID just like he had a moment ago.

"Nagi… Uzumaki?" Bandaged man looked up and down from face to face. "Your… little… sister?"

Naruto nodded proudly. "You bet she is."

"I didn't know that you had a little sister…" Bandana man said with low voice when he handed him his ID back while his friend did the same to his little sister.

"There's a lot of things you don't know. See ya." Blond boy walked away Nagi behind her.

"That was… weird." First one said. "We better be little more vigilant next time."

"Yeah… sure. What ever." His friend whispered and leaned back.

"Lets go say hello to Otou-san and Nee-chan before we go to see Baa-chan." Naruto said walking up ahead while Nagi looked around so fast he was getting worried her neck would brake.

Nagi hadn't ever been in a hidden village before so everything was so amazing. There were ninjas shops and normal supermarkets next to each others. She saw a weapon smith. Then there was a cloth shop. It had a sing: 'We have best and most fashionable clothes both ninjas and ordinary people.' She promised that she would love this place.

"Can we go there?" She asked for eighth time when they passed another ninja supply shop. This one was specialized in explosives."

"Another time." Naruto nodded. "We really must get your paperwork done before we can do anything."

"Do we have to?!" She asked pleading voice. "One store? Just one? Pleeeeeeeeeeeease?"

"Okay…" Naruto sighed. "Its not like were in a hurry or anything."

--

"Clouds sure are nice." Shikamaru muttered while looking up. Then a loud bang shook him. "Troublesome…"

"Is it just me or did they got more attitude since Shikamaru came here?" Kakashi asked hearing another bang.

"Who knows…" One of the ANBUs answered. "Anyway I have this question about this plot here…"

--

Nagi Senru was so happy right now. She was practically dancing around with her new kunai holder wrapped around her right arm. Even though it was filled with dull practice kunais but still… She grabbed one of them and took something she considered 'ninja-like' stance.

Naruto only smiled at this. After ten minutes of pleading he finally gave out on buying her a kunai but had settled buying her a set of only practice kunais. He had promised that when he would be old enough he would be her real ones. But not before he was sure she could handle the practice ones. After all usually kids got their first practice set couple years before joining the academy. He would need to buy some practice gear as well now that he thought about it.

"Welcome!" Ihcirakus ossan smiled to a little girl when Nagi rushed ahead. She had recognized sweet smell of ramen and realized how hungry she really was. "What can I give to you, little lady?"

"Five LAAARGE bowls of ramen please!" She screamed exited.

Everyone inside the stand blinked at this. "E-excuse me?" Man said smiling nervously.

"Don't worry. My big brother will pay you!" Nagi smiled and grabbed couple of chopsticks.

"You shouldn't eat that much." Ayame rushed to say. "You're just a little girl and –"

"she is hungry as hell." Naruto ended her sentence.

"Naruto!" Ayame smiled to him. "You're back!"

"Yep." Blond shinobi sat down. Kibi jumped from his shoulder and liking his lips.

"KI-BI-CHAN!!" Loud girlish scream voiced from back of the counter and black haired girl jumped and grabbed the little fox to her death grip.

"Misao-san." Naruto smiled to waitress while she tried to crush the little fox in her arms.

"I missed you soooo much!" Girl hugged him tightly. "Did you miss me? Did you miss me?"

"Naruto... help mee!" Kibi breathed out.

"Did you hear the good news?" Misao asked looking at Naruto. Kibi was turning more and more blue. "Im getting married!" She showed her hand and ring attached to one of the fingers.

"Wow! Good congratulations… I guess. Who's the vic- I mean lucky guy?" Naruto said while eating.

"Oh he's a…" She started to tell about her 'fiancé' and kept going on and on and didn't even notice that Naruto had started to tell Nagis story to Ihciraku and Ayame.

--

Shiro was walking down the street. She had been looking for a job round the clock and had found this restaurant that needed an extra waitress. Now she had just ended her first sift and was feeling like hell.

That's was when she saw familiar red fox rushing towards her chased by black haired waitress in an apron. There was also brunette girl in run down kimono who was running behind her.

"Kibi-chan! Wait! Where are you going!" Misao run after him.

"Stop it! Stop bullying Kibi-chan!" Nagi hurried after her.

Kibi himself noticed Shiro ahead of him and thanked the gods. His saviour was there! He jumped over to Shiros hands who grabbed him by an instinct. "Kibi? Is that you?"

"Kibi-chan!" Misao smiled.

Shiro didn't know what happened. Somehow she got this sudden urge kill that black haired bitch. She raised her leg and kicked her in to her side. Black haired woman rushed ahead and didn't have any chance to avoid the kick. She fell to the ground. Hard.

"You're that neighbour of Narutos aren't you?" White haired girl realized it finally. "That explains it why I had a sudden urge to kill you."

But Misao was up and ready to go in fifteen seconds. "Helloo!!" She smiled and waved her hand cheerfully. "Can I take your order?"

At the same moment Shiro felt a kick in her knee. "Aah! What the fuck!"

"Let Kibi-chan go!" Little girl said angrily kicking her again.

"Stop that you fucking brat!" She said angrily. "Who the fuck are you?"

"Im not brat!" She said angrily and grabbed Kibi back. Then she kicked third time on Shiros leg and rushed away.

"Get back here you brat!" Shiro hurried after her. She saw her disappearing in that ramen stand that she knew Naruto favoured. "You're mine bitch!" She rushed her pace. When she entered the stand there is that short moment when your visual is lost completely by the curtain. While that moment she felt like her world stopped. She wasn't sure how? But while she stood there she felt like time had suddenly stopped. Then she felt a soft touch on her lips. Was this feeling they call a kiss? But with who? The she finally opened her eyes she saw deep blue bright eyes in front of her. Hey wait a minute! Naruto! Is that you?

She backed away screaming and slapped him on his cheek hard. Naruto flew over to counter and spilled his last unfinished bowl of ramen over his older sister… again.

"HENTAI!!" White haired girl accused him finally. "Pervert! Molester! Abuser! Pervert! Hentai! Hentai! Hentai!"

Naruto was as equally dumbfounded. He had heard some screaming outside and had decided to check things out. When he had stood up, Nagi had rushed in carrying Kibi and the next thing he knew, Shiro-chan had run into him kissing him furiously. He was totally caught off guard with this. And when he had actually realized that he enjoyed it very much she had decided to slap to his face.

Ichiraku laughed hard as his lungs gave out. This thing took the cake. It was just too much.

"Father, Im going to… shower again." She whispered and walked away.

"Aah… hey Shiro-chan." Blond ninja had finally pulled himself together. "How have you be-"

"HENTAI!!" She rushed out of the stand screaming insults.

Nagi looked all this little confused. "Naru-nii, is that your friend?"

"Yes that is." Naruto nodded gently touching his cheek. "She sure is. But thanks anyway Otou-san." He smiled. "My robe is all covered in ramen. I think I have to go change my clothes before we talk to Baa-chan. See ya."

"Bye then." Old cook waved his hand smiling. "And Nagi-chan better remember that she is always welcome to my stand. And remember to work hard to become a fine ninja like your older brother, okay?"

"Thank you. I will." Girl bowed politely. "Bye then!" She carried Kibi in her arms who was still traumatized after everything that had happened in past few minutes.

As they walked another female voice called them out. "Naruto-kun!"

They turned around to see Saya rushing to them. She had been just going to talk to Ichiraku about a job. She seemed spending half her free time there. Might just as well ask if she could get paid for it.

"Saya-san. Nice to see you." Naruto smiled and nodded. "How have you been?"

"I've been fine." She answered happily. "I heard you've been out on a mission. How was it?" Brunette asked smiling and correcting her hair.

"Fine." Blond nodded. "Grass City really is big place. You'll never know what happens inside." He quickly glazed on his new little sister. "Listen, Im pretty late now. Got to go to Tsunade-baachans to give my report and my robe…" He showed a large stain in his clothes. "Well… you know. But I would love to catch up some time soon."

"Great! Ill be at Ichirakus. Im starting as a delivery girl for the old guy. So… Ill see you around."

"Sure. See ya." He said and walked away Nagi behind him looking little confused.

"Was she your girlfriend?" She asked looking at the girl who heard the question.

"No. Why you ask?"

"No reason!" Girl rushed to ahead. "What about that white haired bully?"

"Neither… I think."

"Do you have a girlfriend?" She asked narrowing her eyes. "At all?"

"Not really."

"Why not?"

"Well… now that I think about it… maybe because I've spend all my free time training and didn't really spend time chasing women." Naruto thought about it.

"(Cough) Bull shit! (Cough) Bull shit! (Cough)" Kibi said looking away.

"Anyway, let's get going." Naruto rushed ahead. "Let's go home now."

--

"Little more… little more…" Kiba thought while moving his brush. "Damned! This wont work! Lee, how you're doing?"

"Konoha sempuu!" Green suited boy yelled and kicked the door but lighting bolt pushed him back. "All right! If next one won't do it, I will climb over the Hokage Mountain using nothing but my fingers! While blinded!"

"That's the way Lee!" Gai said with the nice-guy pose.

"Stand aside you Christmas trees." Tenten pulled out his scroll. "Im going in." He threw his best weapons at the gate.

"Of course it didn't work!" Sakura said angrily. "You couldn't kill a mouse with that way. This is how its done! DIE!!" She rushed ahead holding her fist up. Loud band but the door replied with the same manner as always.

"Stand aside Sakura-chan." Hinata said angrily and taking her battle stance. "Rokujūyon Shō!(Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms)"

Tsunade sighed. "Nothing seems to work. Do you have any ideas?" She asked from her advisors.

"Only mediocre at best Im afraid." Homura said slowly.

"Shino! Do you think this works?" Kiba asked from his team mate.

"It might." Shaded boy whispered and grabbed it. As soon as he did he fell down.

"SHINO!!" Kurenai and Kiba yelled together. "What's wrong?"

But the bug user didn't answer. He was totally out cold.

"Tsunade-sama! Something's wrong with Shino!" Kiba yelled making others notice him.

"What happened?" Blond woman asked while everyone gathered around them. She and Shizune started to check him.

"He took this seal and it just cause him fall down." Dog boy reached to paper but Kurenai stopped him. "Don't. We don't know what happens."

"Seems like all his bugs have been paralyzed. They are so big part in his system that of course he will paralyze together." Shizune muttered while checking on him.

"Was that the seal?" Someone asked and the paper flew out of the ring to his hand.

"Yes. Be careful. We don't know what it may do." Sakura said looking carelessly over her shoulder.

"Huh? No wonder he was paralyzed. I mean, this seal is effective bug killer." Voice thought while looking at the seal. "Why you wanted to do a bug killer anyway?"

"It was supposed to be a seal releaser!" Kiba said angrily. "We need it to get inside Narutos house."

"Really? Whys that?"

"Because that idiot sealed Jiraiya inside and he can't get out." Tsunade ranted to the voice. "Help us or go away now!"

"Okay okay. Ill remove it. Geesh. No need to be stingy about it." Man shook his head. "Seal release." He took a brush from ground and painted the small dot in the middle of the paper. It came of by himself. "Ill go tell Ero-sennin that you are looking for him. Ill come to bring my mission report soon as I have changed and Nagi-chan has settled in, okay?" He closed the gate behind him.

That's when everyone realized. "Ero-sennin?" Sakura asked looking at the gate. "Naruto!?"

Gate opened again and named blond showed his head. "Yeah? Something in the matter?"

"When did you come back?" Tsunade asked.

"Half an hour ago I guess…" He thought it. "Nagi-chan, take your stuff inside. I will be there in a minute."

"N-nagi-chan? Who's that bitch?" Ino asked little more angrily than she was supposed to.

"Im Nagi Uzumaki and Im not a bitch you slut!" Nagi showed her face behind the gate.

Silence fell around the street.

"Naruto… care to explain?" Tsunade asked. "Like… now?"

Naruto thought it for a second. "Sure. Come on in." He stepped aside. "Welcome to Uzumaki estate."

"Thank you!" Four girls rushed ahead smiling to him. This was excellent chance to see what their future home would be like.

"Sorry for intruding." Kiba smirked and looked around. "This place is BIG! Right Akamaru?" Dog barked agreeing.

"Thank you for having us." Shino nodded finally able to stand up.

"Is there any food inside?" Choji asked looking around.

"Its been a while when I last visited this place." Asuma, Genma and Gai thought together out loud. Kurenai looked at them.

"Thank you Naruto." Neji bowed to him at the gate. Then out of nowhere he bowed also to Nagi. "Thank you… Nagi-san was it?"

Girl stepped little closer to Naruto and tightened her grip on Kibi but nodded.

"We have some business to do now." Advisor excused themselves as did Anko and the others.

Tsunade looked at him for a while and then at the little girl and the black ring around her eye. _'Senru.'_ She made a mental note.

"Thank you for having us." Shizune smiled while carrying Tonton.

"No problem. This way." He rushed to head of the group Nagi on her toes which raised few eye brows on the way. He opened his houses door. It opened to a large room. "Let's go to… living room." He thought and led his guest's though the corridors to more used part. There he opened the doors to his living room. To his please, Ero-sennin had at least cleaned thoroughly. "Please sit where you feel comfortable." He took his robe and threw it away. He gave quick glances to Nagis reaction. She seemed to be awed on this. "Lets search a room for you soon as I have talked to Kaa-san, okay?"

"Okay." Girl nodded.

"Why don't you and Kibi go play to the backyard. I remember it being fairly large." He pointed to the doors.

While he was talking to Nagi he didn't realize how many people where looking at this right now. Tsunade couldn't help but smile a little seen when Nagi rushed after the little fox and Naruto smiled after her. _'I didn't know how much you have grown.' _She thought. _'Perhaps something could be done with his genin status…'_

Sakura looked little confused of this. Was this really the same Naruto who had tried to get her to date so many times? Always running around acting like a kid? _'Damned Naruto! If you would have acted this maturely back then I would have dated you in no time,'_

Hinata was blushing to her own thoughts. Obviously her fiancé would be a great father for their children. _'Oh Naruto-kun… How I wish we could have children with you right now.'_

Ino was cursing herself. She had called that little girl a bitch and now Naruto had show deep affection to her. Damn her luck. But this could be turned around. She knew men and knew that way to single fathers heart went though his child. Or in this case, obviously older brothers heart by younger sister._ 'So… its Nagi huh? Better start get used to this 'slut' because Im going to be your new big sister.'_

Tenten didn't know what to think. In worst case, her crush would be proven himself being a total pervert. She really hoped it wasn't the case.

Guys of the room didn't know what to think actually. They ideas went from side to side.

Naruto disappeared in the kitchen to make some tea when Tsunade decided to go help him.

"How was the mission?" She asked while they waited the water to boil. "Success?"

"Total." Naruto nodded. "And I did a favour to Isumi-san." He answered.

"You did huh? What kind?"

"Nothing special." He smiled. "Only got rid of one their dirty magistrate. Ill tell the rest to you later."

Meanwhile in the living room Asuma and Genma were remembering their visits there. "Do you remember when Minato got himself drunk and started mimic Hiashi?" Asuma smirked.

"Do I?" Man with a senbon between his lips smirked. "It still cracks me up. But somehow he never found it funny."

Both Hyuugas looked little angry of this. Their clan head and uncle/father was insulted like that. Mean while Sakura and Ino were looking around the pictures. "Look at this." Ino said and took another picture. "Isn't this Yondaime?" She asked and pointed the man in the picture while the woman was sitting. "She was beautiful… who was she?"

"That?" Asuma asked and looked over her shoulder. "That's Kushina. Minatos lover."

"Kushina… what was her last name?" Sakura asked looking at the picture. "And what happened to their baby?"

"Simple my youthful friend! Her last name was Uzumaki!" Gai said before he could stop himself.

"Here's the tee." Naruto walked in holding a tray. Tsunade walked behind him smiling when she noticed that everyone was looking at Naturo.

"No way…" Sakura whispered.

"That's too much…" Kiba said wide eyed.

"They have the same look."

"N-naruto-kun is-is-is the son of –"

"Yondaime?" Ino ended it. "Seriously?"

"Yeah." Naruto nodded while handing everyone a cup. "What? You figured it out just now?"

"YOU KNEW!?" Sakura screamed. "Since when?"

"Lets see… I think it was… two weeks after I left to train with Ero-sennin. We came across this guy who kept saying Im the Yondaime over and over again and tried to kill me. So Jiraiya explained why." Naruto thought about it and took a zip of tee. "That guy was a total whack job."

"And you didn't tell me?" Sakura asked. "Im your freaking team mate at least!"

"Well.. it kinda slip my mind really." He smirked a little and scratched his head.

Before anyone could ask a question Nagi rushed to living room looking little confused.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

Brunette girl looked around shyly and her eyes stopped for a moment at Tsunde before she quickly rushed to him. Then she whispered few things to Narutos ear which made him look at first Tsunade and then to back door. "I don't believe them."

"What?" Tsunade asked. "What's going on?"

"Nothing special. Enjoy the tea!" Blond boy smiled. "Ill go look for Ero-sennin okay?"

"Naruto…" Hokage narrowed her eyes. "What you are not telling me?"

"Well…" Naruto swallowed. The demon had appeared in his living room. "You see…"

--

At that moment Jiraiya could feel enormous killing intent inside the house. All the guys had been too deeply into the book so they hadn't realized it until now. They hadn't even noticed the defences of the area fall.

"Oh my god no…" He whispered as the doors opened and demon dressed as Tsunade stood there.

"That's our cue! Bye!" ANBUs made a fastest disappearance possible.

Kakashi swallowed hard. "Hi there Tsunade-sama. We can explain!"

She glared at the shadow clone of herself but wasn't wearing anything else but bikini…now. "You're dead." She simply whispered. "And painfully."

Both men gulped. They knew, they were dead. And painfully.


	24. Omake PT1

A/N: Hello guys! Long time no see huh? Damn I enjoyed that vacation because now, Im fully charged so stay tuuned for regular updates once again!

A/N: I wrote this Omake when I was getting flustrated. Idea has been on my mind for long times already so Im glad I was able to write it. Omakes length in total was aprox. 18k words so I had to chop to three parts. So this and two second chapters are Omake. After that I shall return to my story.

A/N: This is Omake because it doesnt fit my stories time table and also because it has some chages which MAY or MAY NOT happen. I will concider those.

A/N: YAHOO!! WE MADE IT!! 200 REVIEWS!! OH MY GOD!! WE FINALLY MADE IT!! THANK YOU ALL!! LETS SEE IF WE CAN BREAK 300.

Enjoy the chapter! I hope you find it amusing.

Remember to review!

**Omake: 10th of October**

7th of October

It was late fall. Village hidden in the Leafs was preparing for the winter. Some trees dropped their leafs to ground but not clearly all. Even in the middle of the winter, Hidden Leaf Village would remain hidden by leafs. But before they could enter colder months of the winter, people were preparing for their 16th annual festival. Kyuubi festival.

Meanwhile when the streets of Konoha were busy with preparations for the festival which was only few days away, certain Hokage was sitting in her office ranting to herself about her life and choice of work. Tsunade was sitting in her office reading some papers bored as usual when her door was knocked.

"Enter." She said delighted of anything to distract her from her paperwork. Door opened letting certain blond haired jonin and fox (over his shoulders) into her office. "Naruto. What brings you here?"

Kibi jumped from his shoulder over to her breasts. "Hello twins!" He yelled exited. "Did you miss me?" He snuggled inside the giant rack. Tsunade petted her gently. Not really sure why little fox always wanted to hug her.

"Im here to drop my team's mission report." He answered. "Dem- I mean _cat,_ Tora is captured _again_."

"Good." Hokage nodded and placed her papers down. "Tell me, how's your life treating you? As a jonin sensei and all?"

Naruto smirked. "It's surprisingly rewarding. To tort- I mean _teaching _those little bra- _children_! So rewarding." He sat down to the couch.

"I know." She smiled to her memories and sat down next to him. "I remember when I first started to teach Shizune. Happy times… How's Nagi by the way? I heard she is almost top of her class."

"She sure is." Naruto smirked proud written all over his face. "I told everyone that with little tutoring from the best of the Nibansannin would help her easily reach the top place."

"Right… and it has nothing to do with the fact that you have been teaching her some almost B-rank jutsus to use in her spars."

"I don't know what you are talking about." Naruto looked away little embarrassed.

"What ever." Tsunade leaned back in her chair. She enjoyed these moments with her 'son'. First they gave her a moment to relax. Secondly she was glad being able to monitor Naruto this way. Thirdly, this was showing her what her life _could_ be if her love of her live, Dan hadn't died. Even though Naruto didn't look _anything _like him, she still thought Naruto as her son. And she knew that he saw her as his mother. "How things with the girls? Their still giving you hard time?"

Naruto laughed bitterly. "You have no idea. I thought giving each of them a chance would ease the situation. (A/N: talks happenings _during _'date arc') But it obviously made things worst. I have to thank you for my vacation also. And do you know what Kieta (A/N: member of his genin team) told me earlier? You know that tea house on Tokade Street? She heard some people having meeting over there."

"What kind of 'meeting'?" Tsunade asked having faint idea what it could be. She had heard some rumours involving blond idiot which were very interesting.

"A 'Naruto-kun's Fan Club Meeting!" Naruto answered. Tsunade burst out laughing.

_Kieta was walking down the street dead tired as always after training. She ranted to her teacher in her mind. _'Why he had to make us run so much? What's so great about that? He hasn't taught as even any jutsus? I heard he has a little sister in academy who knows more than _we _do! That's not fair! Im going to pay him a little visit later on.' _She passed the tea house. Smell of warm sweets and puns filled her nose. _'After I've eaten.'_ She entered the tea house and sat down to only vacant seat. The place was full of women and only women. Most of them were young kunoichis just like herself. She recognized one of the chunin teachers in the academy. Few of them were her old classmates. Some her seniors. Then there were few complete strangers both civilian and kunoichis in the group. _

"_What can I bring to you sweetheart?" Her observations were interrupted when a middle-aged woman wearing an apron walked over to her. _

"_I want some green tea and… some PIIP sweets. ('piip' cause don't know any Japanese sweets)." Young genin smiled and nodded politely._

"_Sure honey. Just wait a little okay." Waitress walked away._

"_Okay ladies! We all know why we are her for!" Kieta turned around. A woman stood up. She was wearing a trench coat and under it only a fishnet. Her purple hair was standing up. _'Who is that?' _Kieta thought. _'She is the reason why all the kunoichis are treated as geishas.' _She scowled for a second before turning back ahead before other women started cheer on her. "We are here for our first meeting as: Uzumaki Naruto Fan club!" Kieta span around shocked. Her sensei? No way! But there was a picture of her teacher on the wall, a LARGE picture of blond haired man in his white robe while carrying Kibi in his shoulder. Some girls let out dreaming sigh while others shrieked exited._

'I have to get out of here!'_ She thought but her tea was placed in front of her. "Here you go sweaty. Anything else?" _

"_No. Thank you." She paid her quickly and started pouring hot liquid down her throat and stuffing her sweets in same pace. She didn't want to be here. Now that woman in a trench coat and few others (one of them was accompanied by a huge dog) were writing something on the board that listed all the 'good qualities' of her sensei. She had to snort when she read. _'Our sensei maybe good looking but he is NOT a genius. Or Im a moron.'

_There was also another reason why she hurried. It was no secret who was her sensei. It had been quite a racket what her parents had made for reasons unknown but Hokage had put them to their places. Now, she had recognized one of her friends from the academy who was a member of team five. They had talked about their teams and compared who had the worst. One with lazy sadistic playboy aka Naruto-sensei (A/N: she is referring to their genin test and training) or cold and stoic Hyuuga prodigy (A/N: Guess who?). And if she would notice her, who knows what would happen to her._

"_Keita! You came too!?" _'Fuck you, Kami-sama! Fuck you!' Kieta glanced the sealing.

"_Shit." She cursed under her breath and started looking for exit. She had just finished when speak of the devil. Her best friend sat next to her smiling mischievously. "What are you doing here? Do you have a thing for your sensei too?" _

_Voice erupted around them. In a flash something touched her shoulder roughly. "Im Anko Mitarashi." Woman who had been leading this madness smiled. "But you can call ma 'An-chan'. Now tell us… about your sensei." _

_Keita paled more when she realized she was now under eyes of dozens of women, many of them capable kunoichis. Hopes for escapes didn't exist._

Naruto ended his story.

"What happened?" Tsunade asked.

"Kiba came looking for his sister unknowingly creating distraction. She used Kawamari and rushed to her home. She told me about this just before we departed today." Blond boy looked out of the window. "What the hell is wrong with these people? Few years ago I was village pariah. Now… they are forming fan clubs?"

"I understand them." Blond Hokage stood next to him looking to village. She saw Naruto glaring at her from corner of her eye. "Kind of. You have always been known to the villagers. Not maybe in a way you should have but still, your one of the celebrities in this village whatever you liked it or not. Now after your heroics you performed in front of everyone, it not a surprise you have gained popularity among them." Then she gave mischievous look. "And it your image change during your training didn't hurt either." She turned around and pulled out a scroll. Inside was a bottle of sake and two sources. "Let's have a drink."

"It's still hard to understand." Naruto said after few drinks. "I! I mean… _me_! I remember being thrown rocks at me and chased by mobs. Now they once again chase me as mobs but instead throwing rocks at me, they throw love letters."

"Come on! It's not that bad, is it?" Tsunade laughed.

"Not that bad? That Crazy snake lady threw kunais at me trying to pin me down!"

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"And that wasn't even the worst part. It all happened on my way here."

_Naruto was walking down the street deep in thoughts. Was it really true what Kieta had said? He had a fan club? No… she must have been playing at him for not training any jutsus. Perhaps others were in it too._

_He laughed. That must be it. He was only been teaching them to raise their stamina and sharpen their taijutsu. Maybe he should give them some jutsus to work on. Or at least give them something creative to do. He wondered if Kakashi-sensei had similar problems with them._

"_Naruto-kun! Hey there!" He looked around wondering who had been calling him. It couldn't be one of the girls. They had been ordered to not to disturb him. Others were sure to jump right in between if someone would be break the deal. And then Baa-chan would start to berserk. He recognized that trench coat and purple hair. "It's been a while hasn't it."_

"_Anko-sensei." Naruto nodded. "Nice to see you too."_

"_Don't be so formal. You're a jonin now too and you have a team which I don't. In a way you outrank me." She waved his formalities off._

_He nodded. Kibi was looking intensively through her fishnet. "Nice… round… firm… I like her." _

_Naruto glared at him but didn't say anything. "So, what brings you here?"_

"_Ooh, nothing." Special jonin smiled happily. "What were _you_ doing today?" _

"_Me? I was on my way to Baa-chan's to give my mission report." He looked towards the tower. "You..."_

"_I would love to." She grabbed his arm and started leading him. "I was wondering here, were you dating anyone particularly?"_

"_No… I guess you couldn't say I am. Why?" _

"_No reason." Anko smirked and glinned harder on his arm. She quickly pulled him closer and pressed her breasts tightly to his. "How about we… forget our duties for a minute." She whispered with most seductive voice she could. "I have something to show for you."  
_

"_I-I appreciate the offer but Im pretty busy right now-"_

"_ANKO!! HOW _NICE _IS IT TO SEE YOU HERE!!" They turned around seeing a woman walking a dog beside him. "I was just _passing by_ when I heard your voice. I just thought to come and say hello. Who is your friend? Hi, Im Inuzuka Hana. Kibas older sister." _

_Both of them blinked with similar thoughts. _'Is it just me or does she really sucks as actor?' _Because it was so obvious she was. He voice wouldn't convince anyone. _

"_Im Uzumaki Naruto. Nice to meet you." Naruto bowed politely. "I have heard much of you from Kiba."_

"_Only good I hope." She sniffed him quickly. "You smell… like fox." _

_Kibi narrowed his eyes. "Well duh!" _

"_I guess its only natural considering Kibi and all." Naruto waved his hand. _

"_Hey mutt, wanna peace of me?" Fox taunted the dog who showed it teeth and growled. _

"_Bring it on, pussy!" It answered. _

"_You're going down!" Kibi jumped down but Naruto grabbed it from neck fur and brought him back. Hana did the same to her dog._

"_Im so sorry about this." Hana said while pulling her dog away. "Aomaru doesn't act like this normally. She is very pleasant bitch."_

_Before any more conversation could be held, more female voices 'accidentally' passed by. Most of being kunoichis. He recognized one of the youngest as Kietas old classmate. Kieta! She had warned him! And she wasn't kidding! He needed to get out of here before it would be too late. "Sorry everyone but I must be on my way, Hokage is waiting you know. Busy life. So see ya. Come Kibi." He grabbed the fox who was still challenging Hanas dog. But when he tried to walk away he felt several hands grabbing his robes. "We would _love _to accompany you!"_

_Naruto had one thought. Just one. Thought he believed described the situation perfectly. _'SHIT!!' _But before he could answer, Anko jumped next to him and showed her tongue to others. "Everyone for herself!" And she kicked others away pulling him at the same time. But before she could take another step, Aomaru jumped and tackled her. Hana jumped over her but didn't forget to kick her face most painfully before dragging Naruto up. "Let's go my fox." She winked her eye. But then a group of genin jumped over her tangling her in some wire. Then they glinned themselves to Naruto who was stunned about the situation. "Please be our boyfriend, Sensei!" _

"_Get your hands of him!" Everyone turned around and what he saw was an angel in disguise. _

"_Who the fuck you think you are!?" Someone from the group yelled back but was greeted by an unexpectedly strong fist. _

"_His big sister!" Ayame screamed and rushed through the crowd kicking, punching, biting and scratching her way through. She jumped over stumbled Anko who was fighting with huge dog. Passed growling Inuzuka and stopped before three female genins. "Get your filthy hands of my otouto!" _

_Girl let out a scared scream and let go. "Nee-c-" Naruto smiled happily but was cut off. "Run!" She told him. "I will hold them long as I can!" _

"_Bu-"_

"_No buts! Go!"_

_Naruto nodded. "I will never forget this."_

"_You will have to do my shifts for a full week to pay back!" _

_Naruto rushed away but before he could take third step kunai flew hitting the ground hard pinning his robe down. "You're not going anywhere, Naru-chan!" Anko smirked and rushed towards him another kunai in her hand licking her lips. _

_Naruto thought for a half a second. There was only one way out of this and he pulled his robe hard ribbing it to peaces. _

"So that's how your robe has that hole." Tsunade said looking pointing part of his robe. "I was wondering about that."

"_Oh no you don't!" Hana jumped with Aomaru. "Let's get him girl!" _

"_NARUTO!!" Ayame screamed. She was finally being pinned down fanatic fan girls. "Run!"_

"_He is mine! Get away you bitch!" Anko screamed running side by side her. _

"_He is ours!" Genin trio screamed angrily. _

_Kibi looked at the situation for a moment. "Naruto, I have a suggestion."_

"_Yes?" He asked gulping down. _

"_Run." _

"_Okay." He turned around and used all the power, stamina, jutsus, skill and experience._

Tsunade laughed hitting her desk hard. "You got to be kidding me! 'Y-you chased by a group of horny bitches! Th-th-this is too much!"

"Not funny!" Naruto said angry. "If this keeps up I can't even leave the house without being chased!"

"You'll found a way."

Door was knocked. "Tsunade-sama, it's me. Can I come in?"

"Sure, Sakura-chan." Door was opened and pink haired medic-nin entered the office. "Naruto! How nice to see you." She smiled happily to him. "What brings you here?"

"Just giving my mission report."

"While emptying Tsunade-samas drink cabinet?"

Before blond could retaliate, Tsunade interrupted by coughing. "So, what brings you here? I don't want to remind our little agreement."

Sakura blushed little. "There's only few days left." She whispered. "Ne Naruto, what are you doing on 10th?"

"Sakura…" Hokage said warningly.

"Im just asking!" Her apprentice said quickly. "Im here to bring you inventory of our current medication in hospital."

"Thank you." Tsunade took the documents. Naruto had remained silent and observed the exchange. "Is there anything else?"

"Maa… I think it's kind of odd but…" Sakura looked around. "There was large group of women waiting just outside the Tower. I was wondering what was going on?"

Her confusion only deepened when Tsunade started hitting her table again and laugh at the same time. "Did you here that?"

"Naruto, what she's is talking about… Naruto?" Blond boy had quickly gone pale. "What is going on? Are you sick? Do you need help?"

"No! Im fine! I just…" He gulped loudly. "Just don't tell them Im here okay?"

Sakura frowned. "Na-ru-to… what did you do?"

"Well…"

"Sakura! Im grateful of your work." Tsunade interrupted her. "But I need to ask you to leave. Or I will add another week to your punishment."

Sakura quickly exited the office leaving chuckling Hokage and paled jonin.

"Naruto, much as I enjoy this… comedy I call your life, I have to work." She nodded towards her door. "Come back tomorrow and Ill give you a mission. Maybe even some high D-rank which allows you to leave the village for few hours."

"Thanks Baa-chan but… I was wondering."

Blond Hokage raised her head. "What?"

"I was wondering if I could have the rest of the week off." Naruto seemed serious. "And I need a permission to leave the village for few days."

Tsunade leaned back. "Why?" She had a pretty damn good idea what it was but she needed to hear it from his mouth.

"There is something I must do." He answered too non-Narutoish voice.

"What?"

"Baa-chan…"

"Naruto, I know why you must want to leave the village but you can't keep running away from it forever. Especially if you want to became a Hokage one day."

"I know but…"

"I want to hear you reason or I assign you to do a speech at the festival." Tsunade hardened look.

Naruto gulped. "I have a meeting with Ero-sennin in Waterfall." He looked up. "Good enough?"

"What is it about?"

She could feel fox in her lap stiffening. "Kaa-san… I would appreciate if you would not press the matter." He whispered.

Blond Hokage looked into his eyes for a moment. Calling her 'Kaa-san' meant it was serious. Really serious. "Sure. Take your time. When will you leave?"

"Tomorrow morning." He answered. "Kibi." He said and extended his hand. Fox jumped from Tsunades rack to his hand (reluctantly). "Could you do me couple other favours?"

"These are starting to pile up kid." Blond frowned jokingly.

"These are the last ones today." Naruto smiled back to his cheerful mood. "Could you ask someone to look after my team? I have scheduled them some training and missions but I need someone who would just keep them in line."

Hokage sighed and nodded. "Ill see if I can find anyone. And the other one?"

"Could you get Shizune-neechan look after Nagi? She can look after herself, I know. This wouldn't be the first time when I've been on a mission but…"

"You would be happy if she didn't need to be alone. I'll ask what Shizune can do."

"That's all Im asking."

Tsunade walked pass the table and touched gently his shoulder. "You know that you can always talk to me, right? About anything?"

Naruto nodded. "I know." He whispered. "But this… meeting is something Im not ready to talk about."

'_So this isn't about his birthday, at least not the main reason.' _She smiled. "I'll be here when you are." She led him to door. "I suggest you go now. Schools are out soon."

"Oh my God! Nagi-chan will soon be home and I haven't yet made dinner!" He rushed ahead and opened the door.

"NARUTO-SENSEI!!" Girls screamed soon as he opened. "PLEASE GO TO A DATE WITH ME!!"

He slammed the door shut and blocked it. "I need help…" He whispered.

Hokage grinned devilishly and nodded. "Sure. WHAT YOU MEAN!? _SHE_ IS THERE!? THE ONE YOU MET THIS MORNING AGAIN!?"

"What are you doing?" Naruto whispered but she only grinned wider.

"YOU LOVE HER!? ARE YOU SURE!?"

"What!?" Blond boy screamed. "What the hell are you talking about!?"

"DON'T BE SO SHY!! I SURE SHE WILL LIKE YOU BACK!!"

"Baa-chan!? What the hell are you doing?"

"Ouh… nothing." Blond Hokage whispered innocently. "I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WENT FOR _THAT_ TYPE BUT I GUESS IT'S EXPECTABLE WHEN THINKING YOUR _HARD _AND _COLD_ CHILDHOOD!!"

--

On the other side of the door Anko was pouting. "He didn't need to be so mean about it and shot the door like that."

"It's because of you!" Hana growled. "Your ugly face scared him away!"

Before Anko could retaliate Hokages voice started yelling.

"WHAT YOU MEAN!? _SHE _IS HERE!? THE ONE YOU MET THIS MORNING!?" Female Sannins voice rang out.

"Uh-huh." They whispered. "She must be pissed." Just like a collective mind they started backing down. But the next phrase stopped them on their tracks.

"YOU LOVE HER!?" Her voice yelled again. "ARE YOU SURE!?"

Everyone crushed to the door trying to get their ears closer. Not that they needed it.

"DON'T BE SO SHY!! IM SURE SHE WILL LIKE YOU BACK!!" They were ready to storm the office if not the fear of 'Demon of the Tower'. Legendary beast that appeared every once in a while inside the Hokage Tower. It often was mistaken as Godaime Hokage but they were wrong. Hokage was _kind_ and _loving_ woman who could lead the village to greatness. The _demon_ was frightening creature who released so much killing intent that some _chunins_ wet themselves. And if that was only thing that happened, you're lucky.

"I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WENT FOR _THAT_ TYPE BUT I GUESS IT'S EXPECTABLE WHEN THINKING YOUR _HARD _AND _COLD_ CHILDHOOD!!"

"Okay, Im going in to claim my man!" Anko yelled exited but firm grip stopped her.

"What you mean yours?" Hana asked growling. "Hokage-sama obviously was talking about me."

"No she wasn't!" Someone screamed from the crowd. "There's no way Naruto-sama would like someone like_ you_!"

"Come to say it to my face!" Hana screamed back.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?" Everyone snapped when they realized that the door was open and the demon of the tower had appeared in front of them. "Get out of my way! Im busy!" Tsunade rushed through the crowd glaring around. All the girls moved away from her path.

"Naruto!" Woman froze in the middle of the step. "Remember to be gentleman when you ask her out!" Everyone turned around and saw another Tsunade smirking from the office. Then again back to first one. Then back to second one.

"Damn it." Naruto whispered desperately and dropped henge. "You just couldn't let me get away now could you?"

Real Hokage looked around and whistled. "I have to say, she isn't bad looking. You two will actually make a cute couple. Now go kiss her! Don't be so shy!"

Naruto glared at her when women started moving closer. Tsunade of course had only looked to everyone's eyes not stopping to anyone especially. She would enjoy this.

"Naruto-sama!" One of the younger genins jumped like a rabbit arms stretched. Others followed her lead. "Will you go to date with me!?"

When tens of arms touched what was supposed to be blond, young mans arm or leg or waist or head or neck there was very confused looking black haired chunin who only blinked before started grinning.

"Kawamari." Anko said angrily as she tossed the chunin down and rushed to the door. True enough. Naruto was running down the street Kibi on his trails.

"Let the game begin." Hana smirked as she and Aomaru jumped after him. Others followed pursuit.

--

"Why?!" Nagi screamed angry. "I want to come too!"

"Im sorry Nagi-chan." Naruto whispered and patted her head. "I have this important mission to do. And you have your lessons with the academy."

"Bu-"

"Im sorry Nagi-chan but I can't take you with me." He sat to the ground next to her. "I will have Shizune-neechan look after you. You like her right?"

"I guess so…" Young brunette muttered. "But why can't I come with you?"

Naruto touched her shoulder. "There's this thing I must do alone."

"Will you take Kibi-chan with you?" She squeezed little fox little harder.

"Yes."

"How long will you be gone?"

"Couple days. Week at most."

"A week!?" Girl screamed devastated.

"At tops. I'll be back in five days if nothing happens." Boy calmed her down.

Girl sat down looking sad. "You promise to come back?"

"Of course. Have I ever broken my promise?"

Nagi shook her head. "Because that's our nindo."

"…yeah." He smiled and brushed her hair. "Let's go inside and eat something."

"Okay." Brunette nodded and followed him inside.

After three Sushin, two Tajuu kage bushin, five henge and one Hirashin Naruto finally reached Namikaze estate slamming gates behind him and locking them to be safe. He was glad he had kept compounds defences up (or more likely hadn't found himself being able to remove them). Women knew not try their luck by crushing to his front yard. _That_ would be violation of interclan affairs which was severely punishable act. Not in a good way.

Naruto had found Nagi doing his homework at her favourite place, on small dock at the backyards lake. She enjoyed the view and said that it helped her to concentrate. When he had stepped next to her, she had asked (not completely) surprising question. _"My teacher Riako-sensei asked if you could come tomorrow for parental meeting."_ He had answered. _"I didn't know there was one coming?" _Her question had answered everything. _"Neither did I. She just said that there were some things which would be good to talk. And perhaps it would be best to leave me home for the night. What was that about?"_

He sighed and was glad he had asked for couple days off. Perhaps dust would settle little if he wasn't everywhere to be seen. Though Nagi hadn't taken it well as he had hoped for.

Nagi sat down to kitchen table.

"What you want for dinner?" He asked.

"Hmm… how about… ramen?" She asked smiling widely.

"We can't." Naruto shook his head. "And you know perfectly well why?"

Nagi sighed. "Kaa-san will kill you most painfully if you feed me more than five bowls of ramen per week. That's unfair! That's inhumane!" Nagi had copied Narutos 'family' names.

"I know. And that was me pushing it." Naruto laughed. "But she only thinks what's best for you. Ya know? How about some curry rice? You like it don't you?"

"Sure… but I know _you_ would love nothing more than ramen…" She lowered her voice to whisper. "Tou-sans ramen." She could see her brother to stiff. Only little more… "I heard Tou-san has some new herbs and need someone to test his new _flavour._"

Kibi laughed. He had asked from Naruto if Nagi was indeed his blood sister. They were so similar in so many ways. He had asked it more than once never quite satisfied his answer. There was just too much for 'coincidence'. He stopped to hear what that blond idiot was muttering.

"Must… be… strong… Baa-chan… kills me… ramen… new…"

"I heard it takes your taste to another _universe_." Nagi whispered slowly.

"Wait!" Naruto screamed and rushed out of the kitchen. Nagi and Kibi looked each other confused. "Okay, let's get back to curry rice!" He yelled exited.

"Naru-nii… did you stab your hand?" Girl frowned.

"No… why you think that?" He laughed nervously.

"Well, you hand is bleeding and you have bloody knife in your other hand."

"How many years Nidaime was a chunin?" He asked frowning bombing her with a quiz to change the subject.

"Chunin program was created _during_ his term of office." Nagi answered without even blinking. Boy looked at Kibi to confirm this. "He got you there."

"Can we go to Tou-sans now? Pleeeeeease!?"

"No."

"But why?"

"For many reasons." _'Those fan girls are probably still lurking around.' _"Don't you like my cooking? You hurt my heart!" He sniffed sadly.

"That's playing dirty." Nagi said angry but sighed. "Fine." And started pouting. "We can eat curry rice if you want."

Naruto smirked. "I knew you like my food."

Rest of the evening went peacefully. They played some board games in the living room, he told her few pointers to her training and she told about her friends and teacher in the academy. Normal evening between siblings.

Then Naruto stretched. "Its time to you to go to bed. You got school." He said looking at the clock. "And I will leave early."

"Will I see you tomorrow morning?" Nagi asked.

"Of course. Ill have my shadow clone wake you up." He smiled. "And when you get back from school, Shizune-neechan will be waiting. Okay?"

"Sure." She looked little depressed.

"Hey! It's not like its my first long mission? Remember?"

"Yeah yeah. It's just that… I heard Ino-neechan and Shiro-kun (she uses 'kun' cause she thinks Shiro is too boyish) talking about this festival and I was thinking that we would go together." She looked up hopefully. "And I heard your birthday was at the same time…" She muttered.

"That's sweet." He smiled gently. "But we can have my party after I return okay? And Im sure that Ino-chan will take you to the festival. So there's nothing to be scared of."

"Okay." She nodded.

"Now, go to bed." He kissed her forehead brotherly and watched as she rushed to her bedroom. "You go and sleep with her tonight." He muttered to Kibi. "She will need it."

"She is _not _two, ya know?" Fox answered annoyed but followed the little girl.

**CHAPTER CONTINUES...**


	25. OMAKE PT2

PART 2 of OMAKE!! Continues still one more chapter! Long... sorry!

**October 8th**

"Raise and shine Nagi-chan!" Morning came and so Naru-niis annoying voice. Don't get me wrong, Naru-nii has great voice. Strong but gentle. Firm but cheerful. It just too cheerful in the morning for my taste. "Hurry up Nagi-chan! Its time to go!"

"Five more minutes. Please." I ask closing my eyes again to get some sleep.

"You asked that once already ten minutes ago. Now up!" I feel how my covers are pulled away from me and how warm and comfortable feeling changes to something hell a lot colder. "Breakfast is up. Don't take too long or it will be cold."

Defeated I will accept my fate and rise from bed. First thing my eyes can identify is my own room. It's small and conformable. I got design my room myself. Naru-nii only did what I asked. It's still hard to believe how small things like stealing someone's wallet could lead. Like having whole new family, home, own room, food more than I can eat and friends. And best of all being able to learn in a ninja academy. All thanks that small action. Of course it did help that person I stole that frog-shaped wallet was Naru-nii but still.

I stand up and dress myself. Now I got whole new set of new clothes. Ino-neechan picked most of them to me. Most of them are too trendy and unconformable is you ask me but she insisted. She also has helped with my hair and makeup. She said that; 'girl cute as you should use that look. Im sure that in few years guys will be jumping over you if you take care your look.' or something. I asked about that from Naru-nii and to my surprise he frowned to it saying: 'its okay to take care of your looks but remember that training comes first. Too many kunoichis have spent their time taking care of their looks and forgot what being a shinobi really is about and have paid for it with their lives.' or something. He had continued: 'in Konoha genins are placed in three men cells. That's because we value team work above all. Don't be the weakest link in your team only because the time you could have spent training you were brushing your hair.' Then he smiled: 'but don't spend all your time training and learning. Remember to enjoy your childhood with your friends while you still can. Okay?'

It was very confusing and I had asked it from my teachers and friends who were equally confused but agreed in different matters. Teachers agreed not to spend my time doing my hair but my friends agreed not training all the time. It's so confusing! And whenever I ask about it from Naru-nii he only smiles and tell me to find it out on my own. I think Kibi-chan knows the answer but he doesn't tell me either.

I pick some pretty clothes. My eyes wonder back to my old clothes. I keep them as a reminder what my life was before and not to screw up this one.

"Nagi-chan!" Naru-nii yells from kitchen and I rush to bathroom. Quickly brushing my teeth and washing my face. I take a quick look on my face and black ring around my left eye. It seems that my bloodline limit hasn't awakened yet. Darn. Maybe tomorrow. I rush to kitchen where he sits at table reading the newspaper.

"Are you a clone or the real one?" I ask already knowing the answer.

"Clone." He answers. "Boss really wanted to wake you up personally but he is in a hurry. He also wanted you to read this." Clone handed me a peace of paper. I unfold it and read what it says.

_Nagi-chan, sorry for the rush but I really needed to get going. I have my clone to walk to academy _(I frown to this. Im not two, you know!?) _I know your not two years old and blah blah blah. I heard it all before. Tell your teacher that I cannot join your 'parental meeting' just yet. _(Why did he use '-marks over the words?) _Tell her that I got short mission and that we'll have to do it another time. Which reminds me, DON'T TELL __ANYONE __OF MY TRIP, okay? I kinda need some vacation. Thanks. Take care and don't worry. I'll be back before you know it. Have fun and remember to study hard._

_Naru-nii_

_Ps.Ccould you restrain yourself from using those jutsus I've taught you? Baa-chan is pretty upset about the matter. Okay? Thanks to that too._

I can't help but sigh. Naru-nii can be _so_ paranoid sometimes. I eat my breakfast in haste.

"Let's go." Clone smile and hold my lunch box and back bag.

"Thanks."

We leave the compound. From corner of my eye I see my senior, Hanabi Hyuuga walking while accompanied by some random Hyuuga guard. I hurry my phase to gain some distance between us and them. If we are too close, she will start make friends with me and ask questions about Naru-nii. Annoying person.

While we walk I notice my brother's clone acts very nervously. When I ask him about it, he only smiles and answers by asking another question.

"How's school?"

"It's okay. Sensei gave us this pair assignment and my pair is…" We talk through our way to academy." I'll watch kids who play with each other and try to locate my friends.

"You're okay if I leave?" Clone asked.

Thought about him leaving is little sad. But he is a shinobi. And I will be one too! I nod to him. "See you later."

Naruto kissed her forehead brotherly. "Don't cause any harm."

"Like what?"

"I… don't know." He whistled some random tune trying to seem calm.

"Naru-nii, I have a question."

"Yes?" He watches me interested.

"You graduated four years ago right?"

"Right."

"I heard teachers talking something that happened that day." I give a quick glance to Hokage monument. "Did someone really paint Hokage Mountain full of doodles?"

He seemed to sweat drop but maintained his smile. "You should ask someone else about that. I… have few very _vague_ memories of that day. Good bye now! Be a good student." He waved to me as his disappeared.

"Good bye, Naru-nii." I whisper to myself and turn around and enter academy ground. "Mimi-chan! Megu-chan!" I see my friends and rush to them.

--

Kieta, Kuro, Riato, also members of team 2 were standing at their usual meeting place waiting for their sensei. They were at training grounds surrounded by forrest.

"Good morning my students." They heard familiar voice from above. Man with blond hair sat on the branch. "Slept well?"

Nobody answered.

"What's with the long faces?" Naruto asked concerned.

"We've been talking." Kieta said pointing to her two male team mates.

"About what?"

"We want training!" They yelled in chorus. "And we want now!"

"You should have just said so!" Jonin smiled. "You can start with running lap around Konoha for warm up and then…"

"No more running!" They yelled together again. "We want to learn jutsus!"

"Jutsus?" Naruto looked confused. "Why?"

"How the hell are we supposed to beat enemies if we can't any jutsus?" Riato said angrily. "Im not doing this stupid training exercise before you teach us some cool jutsu!" He sat down to the ground crossing his arms across his chest.

"Me either!" Kieta nodded and followed example.

Everyone looked over to Kuro who only shrugged. "I guess…" He muttered.

"So…" Naruto coughed to get their attention. "You think you're capable learn some jutsus huh?" Everyone nodded unison. "Hmm… I guess…" Their eyes started widen up. "I could… one… hmm… fine." Genins jumped up in the air punching air (Keita and Riato jumped up while Kuro only raised his hand slightly higher).

Naruto quickly created three shadow clones. Each of them walked up ahead. "Okay, I'll give you three choices." He raised three fingers. "Doton, Suiton or Katon ninjutsu. Your pick." He looked over to his clones who nodded.

First clone started forming hand sings and yelled; "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!( Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)" He took deep breath and when exhaled thin moderate size fireball appeared from his mouth rushing towards second clone.

It had already finishing it hand sings. "Doton: Doryūheki!" Clone was covered by wall that literally rose from the ground and directing fire jutsu towards the third clone.

Third one finished his own jutsu. "Suiton: Teppōdama! (Water Release: Gunshot)" Third clones chest swollen up and it looked like he was holding back a puke but when he opened his mouth mass of water burst out and hitting fire ball, extinguishing it before it could hit the target.

Silence fell to the training grounds. Three clones disappeared. "I will teach you one of those jutsus. Satisfied?"

"HELL YEAH!!" They screamed now really existed.

"I want to learn that fire jutsu! It was so cool!" Riato screamed exited.

"If that's the case I will learn that water jutsu just to kick your ass!" Kieta smirked happily.

"I guess… I would like… earth jutsu… if that's not too much." Kuro muttered.

"Great." Naruto smirked to them. "But before I teach you _anything, _I will have you do a test." Their faces dropped significantly.

"I knew it." Kieta muttered. "Too good to be true."

"Yoshaa!" Riato cheered and punched into air. "I can show my amazing skills and then learn some more amazing skills! I can finally show that idiot Aochi-teme who is stronger!"

"What's the… test… Naruto-sensei?" Kuro asked nervously.

Naruto smiled to his students. He had realized that in every team there were three types of people. 'Cool-type' like Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru and Shino and now Kieta. 'Good-type' like Sakura, Hinata, Chouji, Tenten and now Kuro. 'Hot-head-type' like Kiba, Lee, Ino, Naruto himself and now Riato. Even in older teams. In Team Minato, Kakashi was cool, Obito was hot-head and Rin was good. Team Sarutobi, Orochimaru was cool, Jiraiya hot-head and Tsunade was good. List goes on and on. It was like some weird law of physics.

Naruto watched each of his students and smirked. "Here." He pulled out a storage scroll and showed them-

"Sensei… these are…" Kieta watched ten white objects that stood side by side.

"Bottles, yes." Jonin nodded. Everyone looked up confused.

"You're going to drink us sake?" Riato asked confused. "We are underage, you know?"

"Who said they contain sake?" Naruto asked and took one of the bottles. "These are filled with secret concoction. Okay, by to looks on your faces, none of you have any idea what's going on so Im going to explain it to you. First, what is ninjas best tool?"

"Stealthy movement and flashy taijutsu!" Riato answered immediately with wide smirk.

"No its not, idiot!" Kieta shook her head embarrassed. "Answer is obviously information gathering."

"I… think its not… that… sorry." Kuro muttered and gulped. "I think… it's… teamwork?"

"Excellent answer's everyone." Naruto nodded. "Answer is all those three things. For this exercise you will need stealth, information and team work."

"What's the mission?" Kieta asked impatient. She wanted to learn some ninjutsu and didn't want to waste her time in some useless team exercise. All they did was some lame missions and learning how to be a team. "Sensei?"

"Simple. I have planted ten bottles into one building in this village. Your mission is to gather those bottles and change them with these. And to do so without being caught or even suspected."

Everyone blinked. "What?"

"As I said I have spoken to Hokage of this test. You mission is to go into this building (which Im not telling you by the way) and change these bottles with them. Rules are simple; you are not allowed to get caught. You will _not_ look into these bottles. You are _not_ allowed to look inside those other bottles either. You are _not_ allowed to tell about this test to _anyone_." He looked faces of his students who nodded. "If _any_ of these terms is broken I will _not_ teach youanything _and _I will double your physical training. Other than those terms, go nuts. Understood?"

They nodded. "What's the information?" Kieta asked quickly.

"Who said you need to ask from me?"

"But how are we supposed to know where the other bottles are if you wont tell us!?" Riato asked annoyed.

"Hokage tower." Kuro muttered and looked his sensei for confirmation who nodded proudly.

"Exactly. That's all you need get to know from me." He turned away. "I will go now, Hokage asked me to do a mission on solo so I won't be here to watch your progress. You have time until I get back."

"How long you will be gone!?" Riato asked quickly. "We have this mission done in a flash, you can count on it!"

Naruto turned around smirking. "Then you have nothing to worry about. But okay, I will tell you. I'll be back in… three to seven days. And believe me you want to take your time. Because if the guardian of that room catches you because you didn't do proper planning you will be send back to academy. If you're lucky."

"What!? Who can do that!?" Kieta asked.

"That's you to find out. Oh by the way, you are _not_ allowed to even tell Im gone. If anyone asks where your sensei is, you will answer by shrugging and saying 'he was here couple of minutes ago'. Understood?"

Everyone nodded. "So this exercise is to show how we work as a team? How we gather information? How good we are at stealthy movement? How trustworthy we are and how we work under pressure, correct?" Kuro asked making others blink.

"That was… scary." Riato muttered. "That's was probably longest speech he has spoken like… ever."

"Yeah…" Naruto nodded and sweat dropped. "Anyway, good luck guys. Im off. Oh by the way!" Everyone looked back to him again. "I have made one more thing to make things little bit harder for you. I have asked Hokage to assign a substitute teacher for time Im gone. I don't know who he/she is or how long he/she will be here to keep you in line so that time you must follow this schedule." He gave them a piece of paper which made their eyes almost fall out of their sockets.

"You're not serious! This is impossible!" Riato yelled angrily. "How we can do this stupid test if we have to do this too?"

"That's something you to figure out. Someday you will be sent to a mission where you must steal some documents or something like that yet you have eyes constantly on you. This will be good test for that too. Now I can here people running towards us so Im off. See you soon." He waved and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Genins looked each others and shrugged. Soon from the woods a group of women entered their training grounds. Kieta recognized them all from yesterday. They were his senseis fan club. That same woman who was wearing a trench coat walked in front of the group. "Yo! Kieta-chan! What's up?" She looked around. "Where is your sensei, by the way?"

Genin looked each other and shrugged. "He was here couple of minutes ago." Exactly like their sensei had asked them to.

"Darn it!" Hana cursed. "Well, I guess we will see you around then. Tell to that sensei of yours to get over his shyness and just ask me out. I really won't mind."

"What you mean _you_!?" Anko asked angrily.

As the fan club departed from the training grounds, boys looked confusedly at Kieta who only shook her head. "You don't want to know. Anyway, before our substitute sensei arrives, we must gather all the information what we can so far and start forming our plan! Okay?"

Boys nodded.

"So what we know?"

"Eehh… I mean… If I may?" Kuro raised his hand. "I think it's like this, he has given us ten bottles. So we know that objects we look are bottles. ("Obviously." Riato muttered earning wack to his head.) We also know its Hokage tower and I think it's safe to presume its Hokage-samas own office he was talking about."

--

Naruto smirked as his clones memories arrived. "So easy to manipulate. Kieta is always so eager to take control that sometimes she forgots everything else. Riato is just an idiot who don't understand anything. And Kuro may figure it out but wont say anything because he's to shy." He laughed. "Take that Baa-chan."

"You are evil. You know that?" Kibi asked while leaping from branch to branch. "To ask your own students to carry out revenge like that. That's evil."

Boy looked behind him where three tails swung around as they hurried to Waterfall. "It was her own fault to poor oil over those women's flames."

"They are not that bad looking you know." Fox pointed out. "I mean, some of them have pretty good pairs of breast if you ask me. And getting some would relax you a bit."

Naruto didn't answer. Kibi looked over his shoulder and knew to remain silent. Every moment they closed to Waterfall reminded them reason why they were going there.

"How long before we get there?"

"Don't worry. We'll get there in time."

"I hope so…" Blue eyes looked far ahead.

--

Sakura was doing her round in the hospital. She wore her usual white doctor coat and was glad of that. Remembering the looks she had gotten when she had worn her nurse's gown gave her shudders. Some old men especially who didn't even bother whip their chins from saliva. But she did like to remember how Naruto had commented it and _that_ gave her some colour to her face. "Maybe I should were something pink." She whispered to herself. "At Kyuubi festival. Kyuubi huh…" She remembered when they had rescued Gaara. What Naruto had said bombing her like that. _'Im a Jichuuriki. Kyuubi is sealed inside me.'_ Thought gave her tears. She hadn't ever realized how much pain he must have been through for something like that. It wasn't even his fault. It had made sense. Cold looks. Insults. She even remembered how teachers acted towards him. They all ignored him or made him feel even more stupid to ridicule him in front of the class. He was smart. They just never gave him a chance to show it.

She hit her fist to the wall without any chakra. Pain was welcome stabilizer. "Im the worst." _'I was his team mate for months and never realized that. He never had any skills because no one bothered to teach him. Not before Jiraiya-sama. Just after month of decent (or half-decent) teaching and Naruto became so much stronger being able to defeat Shukaku. Who knows how strong he would have been if teachers would have bothered to show him anything. Well, others expect Iruka-sensei. I always wondered why they were so close. To Naruto he must have been one of the few people who actually acted nice towards him. _

_And those pranks.' _She smiled sadly. _'Everyone in the class thought those were the reason he was hated but no. That was not it. He did those pranks to get attention. Attention he deserved from not having any parents… oh my god!'_

She remembered their first day as genins. She had actually got guts to say; 'He doesn't have any parents. He can do what ever he wants. If I would act like him my parents would get so mad at me. He's so lucky, all alone, parents never getting on his case.' Naruto never _had_ parents. No one to teach him _anything._ To straighten him up. Or to comfort him when he needed it. And Kyuubi festival! That must have been the worst! His _birthday _and no one to even give him a present! _'I hate myself!' _She thought. "But not this year! This year I will make sure will be best of his life!" She hit the wall now with chakra making it crumble.

People stepped back scared.

"Is she talking to herself?" Someone asked others only shrugged. Sakura ignored them and took a deep breath. "Soon, Naruto I will make up _all_ the bad things that happened to you! I promise!"

--

Tenten was practicing her kunai throwing and thinking. It was originally been just thinking but when she reached some secluded spot in the forest she had started throwing weapons around before she even really knew it.

"Damn it!" She cursed. "Did he really need to show that kind of heroics in the front of whole village? Now each and every girl is chasing her. It was hard before but now it almost hopeless!"

She threw kunai up in the air and kicked it like it was a foot ball making it hit the bull's eye. "Its Kyuubi festival. Maybe I should ask him out… but everyone must be thinking the same. How can I… outdo others? How can I sure that he will see _me_?"

"You could just give him a hug and play hard to get." She turned around.

"Shikamaru? What are you doing here?" Weapon mistress asked.

Pine-apple head shrugged. "I was walking around and trying to avoid chores when I heard you talking to yourself."

"What you mean 'hard to get' person like him don't need to even try and he could have any girl he wanted." Tenten glared him. "Playing hard to get would mean I've given up, which I haven't!"

"Exactly." Shikamaru nodded. "But if you haven't yet noticed, Naruto loves one thing and that is challenge. I saw him running from those fan girls yesterday. That sounds so troublesome… Anyway he isn't type of guy who likes fan girls who just runs after him by a whim. He wants real feelings. Think about it, he had major crush on Sakura before. He had to fight for every glance from her. And every glance he got was like sunshine to him." Naruto had said so once long ago in the academy.

"So you are saying he is a guy who likes more challenge than the price? (a.k.a BIG)"

"No… but what he doesn't like is a girl who just throws herself at him."

Tenten thought it for a minute. "It makes sense." Then she looked at lazy ass next to her. "May I ask you a question?"

"If it's what I think it is, no."

"But is it that hard to tell? I won't tell anyone! Promise." She pegged.

"No. I won't tell you Narutos true loves name."

"Even if it's me?"

"Especially if it's you."

She sighed but smiled and nodded. "Okay. Thanks for the advice. Bye!"

"Just remember not to play too hard to get." She turned around. "He _is_ Naruto after all. No matter how he has changed he's still that dense kind hearted idiot inside."

Tenten giggled. "Yeah. Thanks."

--

Hinata took a deep breath. "Again!"

Neji attacked once more aiming Jyuuken strike to her chest. She avoided with a side step and hit him back but he directed it away with a hit.

"Enough!" Hiashi yelled and they stopped. "That's enough for the day. Thank you Neji for helping Hinata."

"It's no problem, Hiashi-sama." Neji bowed.

Hyuuga head nodded. "Hinata…" She looked up. "… good… job." He didn't wait for her answer before rushing away mentally kicking himself to the head.

"He's really trying isn't he?" Hinata said smiling gently to his fathers distancing back. "Being a father."

Neji nodded. I really was amazing how much he had changed during these few months. Hiashi acted much more openly about his feelings. Well… trying at least. Even more amazing was who had been the one pushing to that direction. Naruto had started visiting Hyuuga estate often and entering to his study, even after Tsunade had denied any of the girls (Ino, Sakura, Tenten, Shiro and Hinata herself) to get anywhere near him for a full month, he had still kept coming. He would always come unannounced and enter Hiashis office when no one was looking. No one actually knew of this before Hanabi accidentally saw Naruto leave the room. Hiashi never spoke of this or what they discussed (they drank lot of sake together while Hiashi tell Naruto stories of his father and he would tell him about his training trip). It was still obvious that due these visits Hiashi acted more and more… unHyuugaish.

Hinata sat down to porch. "Its really nice day isn't it?"

"Yes it really is." Neji nodded cleaning after their training.

"Do you think Naruto-kun is with his team right now?"

"Probably." He answered.

"Why you aren't with yours?" She asked looking at him. "I mean, do you enjoy your time as a jonin-sensei?"

Neji nodded. "It has it moments. I asked a little training advice from Gai-sen- I mean from _Gai_ who said that I should give them a solo mission once in a while and see how they are doing."

Hinata smiled. "I remember. Kurenai-sensei did that to us too from time to time. I really liked it."

Neji finished the cleaning. "I guess I should go check on them. In a best case scenario Aochi and Tamaki will start fighting while on a mission and embarrassing our whole team. Makes me wonder were we this hard as genin?"

Hinata smiled gently. "No. I've seen Aochi-kun and you were much more uptight." She giggled.

Neji looked away little embarrassed. "Anyway, are you going with Naruto to the festival? It is his birthday also."

"I… I don't know." She looked really depressed. "I heard he has full army of horny bitches after him. What can I do? Im not nearly as pretty as half of them."

"Maybe that's a good thing." She looked up. "Naruto likes you for _you_. Be you. If destiny wants it, you will be together."

"Thank you Neji-niisan." She smiled before smirked slyly. "So… are you going to take any dates to this festival?"

"… no. Why you ask?" He turned away.

"Well… no reason." She stood up. "I just heard some maids talking about you. Especially that Mizumi-chan. You know her? Short and cute one? Blushes like in fever always when you walk by."

"Wha-" Neji turned around.

"I think I got some rest." Hinata smiled and walked away. "Say hello to your students from me."

--

"Bigger, more lilies. Good. Now something deep red. Not like that. Like _this_!"

Ino kept herself from sighing and strangling her customer. By her experiences there were three types of customers when it came to flowers. One; who knew _exactly_ what they wanted, usually women who were buying something to decorate their house, two; who had no idea why he was in a flowers shop and keeps asking why didn't he just by her a watch, three; people who practically made her job for her by advising her in her own _job_! First two she could handle and it was kind of cute to watch as some random guy who was trying to figure out something to his love. She kept another sigh inside. _'I wish had one too.'_ She looked her customer who had just won title of 'most annoying person ever'. Winner could use that title for a week until another winner would be decided. Title came with a prise which was double charging.

"Now here you go." She said finally finished with the bouquet. "Satisfied?"

"Hmm… I… guess it will do." Woman muttered. "I wish I didn't need them so fast. I would have done it myself."

'_Without you standing next to me I would have finished hundred bouquets.' _"It will be six thousand ryo. Thank you." She smiled lovely.

"That much! That's robbery!" Woman stated accusingly.

"If you don't want to pay I can always keep this bouquet." She pulled her work back when woman quickly gave her money and rushed out of the shop nose high.

"Bitch." Blond muttered after she was gone.

"Princess, are you okay?"

"Yes, dad. Im fine. Just another stupid customer. That's all."

"Ah, yes. Of course." Inoichi Yamanaka nodded. "But remember our business policy. Be kind to everyone who buys."

"Yes father." She muttered and leaned lazily to the counter. "Im sooo bored."

"Have my little princess picked her dress for the festival?" Man asked. He was wearing an apron while treating some plants in the back room.

"Of course not. Im going shopping later today."

Inoichi frowned but didn't say anything. He knew from experience that women would always need a new dress and you didn't talk about it. You just didn't. Or you slept in a couch next few days.

"Ino-neechan!" Happy voice came to his ears as door bell rang.

"Nagi-chan. Shizune-san. How nice it's to see you." Blond woman smiled to the two of them. "What brings you here?"

"We were-" Black haired kunoichi started but academy student cut her short.

"I wanted to see what you were up to." Nagi said smiling and looking around. She absolutely _loved_ Ino-neechans flower shop. There were just so many pretty flowers all around. She had promised to teach her how to grow her own garden at the Namikaze compound if her big brother would approve.

"That's nice." Ino smiled. "Im doing fine. Little bored but fine."

"Hey there Nagi-chan." Inoichi walked up to room. "Nice to see you here."

"Thank you, Yamanaka-san." Girl bowed politely.

"That idiot brother of yours isn't around, is he?" Man asked looking around earning angry glares from Nagi.

"Naru-nii isn't idiot!" She stated angrily and was about start her normal ranting how he could kick anyone's ass but Shizune cut her short.

"Excuse me Inoichi-san, Im looking for some flowers." She turned to the shells while jonin walked next to her.

"So, what your brother is up to today?" Ino asked whispering.

"He… don't know really." She answered truthfully. "Anyway, what are you going to give him for birthday?"

"I don't know yet. I've been thinking for few things but nothing certain. What about you?"

"I don't know either. I want to give him something _perfect_ so I can so him how much I…" Little girl whispered. "But I don't know what to give him. Nothing seems good enough."

"Don't worry." Ino brushed her head. "What ever you give, long as it's from your heart Im sure is best gift he can get." _'Expect me in covered with nothing but whipped cream but that's something out of your reach.' _

"How about we go and look for a present together. Im sure he will appreciate."

Nagi nodded exited. "Let's go!"

--

"That and two coffees and a date." Kiba smirked but it disappeared when fist hit his face hard.

"Im not some whore you bastard dog breath!" Shiro screamed angrily and walked away while yelling orders to the cook.

"You don't know when to give up, do you?" Shino muttered watching as his friend rubbing his face.

"She's just playing hard to get." Kiba smirked knowingly. "I know she will fall for me eventually."

Bug user only sighed. "If that makes you happy."

Shiro was fuming. Month! Full month! It wasn't even _completely _her fault! And still she had to suffer with the others! This was just another plot of that blond bitch to keep them separated. "He is engaged to me!" He muttered angrily while punching another suitor in to face.

Even though she was more violent than average B-rank mission, guys lined up at the door to get a chance to talk to her and possibly ask her out. Kyuubi festival was coming. It was good time to couples for their first date. But no one was yet to be that lucky to get full suggestion from his mouth. Not that it mattered even if they had.

She sighed. "It can't be helped. I miss him." She sighed thinking that awful perverted idiot. "I wish he would ask me out." Then her mood change came. "Hell with that! Im changing sides! Is anybody here a lesbian?!" She yelled from around the cafe.

For a moment nobody answered. Then few arms rose.

"Kiba, do you even know what a lesbian is?" Shino asked sweat dropped.

"I have lesbian identity!" Dog boy yelled quickly. Other guys started quickly raise their hands and yelling the same thing.

"Forget it!" White haired woman muttered and grabbed the plate and carried it out. Break came and she and the other girls were sitting in the backroom.

"Festival is coming." One of the fellow waitresses said. "You guys have dates for the festival yet?"

"I do."

"Me too."

"I haven't yet but Im sure I will have today."

"I too do have. What about you Shiro-chan? You have any guy waiting for you?"

"No." She answered bluntly.

"Or are you going after girls for a change? Our little Miko would be nice catch." Waitress took her friend to a head lock.

"H-hey! Im not lesbian! I got a guy asking me out today! Im sure of it."

"Don't worry." Shiro muttered. "Im not turning lesbian for someone like you. You're too nice for me."

"So you go for the rough type huh?" Other one asked and she shrugged.

"I guess."

"What are you doing during festival then?"

"Im going to surprise this guy and give him a chance to ask me to a date."

Others whistle. "That's blunt. Good luck with that. What if he won't ask you out?"

"Then I beat him in the ground until he does."

"That's… brutal."

"That's so Shiro-chan." Others laughed.

"Girls! Break time is over! More customers just came in!" Cashier yelled at them.

"Coming!"

--

Sai looked down to the paper he was given. "This… is your schedule?"

"No, that's the old one." Riato nodded.

"Then where's the new one?" Pale boy asked looking down. Hokage had given him order to look after Narutos team.

"He didn't give us. He said; 'learn to train without schedule' or something like that." Kieta nodded waving her hand.

Sai frowned and pulled a book from his pocket. "Tell tails… from lying…" He muttered and watched three students in front of him. "You are lying." He said hardening his gaze. "Lying to your sensei is punishable act. Now get going!" Even though his voice was emotionless it had great deal of power in it.

"Nice plan, dope." Kieta muttered angrily as they run around their jog Sai-sensei following close by.

"You agreed to it." Boy answered angrily.

"Guys… don't… fight please?" Kuro whispered weakly.

"Any plans, genius?" Girl asked looking over her shoulder.

"I have… one."

"Less talking and more walking!" Sai repeated a phrase from his book he was reading at the moment called; 'Master coach 101.'

--

Naruto lied down on the branch Kibi in his lap. They had made great progress thanks to Kibi. They had rushed ahead trying to reach their destination fast as possible. Every now and then clones he had left to keep an eye on things dispelled brining him some weird memories.

"_Helloo, Naruto-kun!" Anko jumped down in front of him and smirked. "Did you miss me?" _

_Clone startled and stepped back._

"_Oh no you don't, _sweetheart._" She smirked and threw kunai at him. It cut her cheek slightly and he felt déjà vu when Crazy Snake lady appeared behind him licking his wound. "That tastes always so good. Just like the last time. Remember, Naru-chan?"_

"_How could I forget?" Clone whispered before disappearing. _

That woman was seriously crazy. But scary thought was, she was one of the sane people.

"_Naruto-sama! Could you go to a date with me!" Horde of fan girl genins chased his clone. It was kind of amazing how good they were chasing him and setting traps on his path. But this game was getting old. _'Maybe boss should just dispel all his clones now before things get things out of hand.' _And with that he dispelled himself._

"Why they keep chasing me? Im not that great?"

"You don't give yourself enough credit." Kibi muttered. "Females have always been weak to the 'white knight type'. Let's add little drama and tragedy, mystery and good looks and those ever-so-blue eyes you get a heartbreaker."

Naruto frowned. "I still don't like it."

"I know. I know."

**CHAPTER CONTINUES...**


	26. OMAKE PT3

PART 3 of OMAKE!! Remember to review!!

**October 9th**

Preparations for the festival were ever so busy. People rushing around, finishing decorations, buying new dresses, genins were given job to help at the setting up booths and cleaning the festival street. Girls all around were dreaming of their dates. Most of the single girls were dreaming number one bachelor in town right now, Naruto.

--

"ATSHUU!!" He sneezed and whipped his nose.

"You really are coming down to a cold." Kibi smirked.

"I _can't_ get cold. This is probably those girls talking about me."

--

People were setting up their booths. More the years passed, more the people forgot the true reason behind this festival which was to honour deaths of those who gave their lives defending this village from the attack of the Kyuubi. It brought back memories of all those who lost their loved once sixteen years ago. Some people just couldn't let go. But more the time passed, festival became more and more youthful gathering where teens got drunk for the first time and many babies were conceived. Love was in the air.

--

Tsunade was sitting in her office drinking when her door was knocked. "Enter."

"Greetings Hokage-sama." Sai nodded followed by Narutos three genins.

"Sai. What brings you here?"

"Mission report." Black haired boy said with his usual emotionless voice. "Here."

"Good." Blond Hokage took the paper and red it quickly. "Is this all?"

"Yes. We must resume to our training. Good bye." Sai bowed politely and walked away followed by genins. Soon as they were outside, ANBU appeared in front of them.

"We need you." It said coldly and Sai nodded. He turned around. "Resume to your training. I shall monitor your progress day after tomorrow." And he disappeared after the other ANBU.

Kieta didn't waste any time. "Okay, so now when the weirdo-sensei is gone for a moment, lets see what we know now? Kuro?"

"I think I have located ten most likely and five not so obvious hides for bottle." Girl nodded. "Riato?"

"I… what I needed to do again?"

"Aarhg! Did or did you not try to locate the bottles?"

"Why should I do it? I mean, Kumo already did it."

"It's so we can share and improve each others information. If someone didn't notice something others will point it out." Shy boy answered before ranting girl had a chance.

"I only noticed couple places." He answered holding his hand behind his head and smiling sheepishly.

"That's good enough. Now, let's go." They rushed towards their training grounds. Kieta took a pen and peace of paper and draw rough sketch of Hokages office and quickly pointed her founding places, then she gave pen of another colour to Kuro and other colour to Riato. They added their spots and compared their results.

"Okay, now we know were they are, we should now discuss about our plan. I think we should do it tomorrow." Kieta took lead again.

"But Kieta-chan, tomorrows the festival." Riato disagreed. "My mom knows I have day off tomorrow so she wants me to escort her to the festival."

"My uncle also… requires my presence at the clan meeting." Kuro muttered.

"And my parents too. That's why it's the perfect chance. While others _think_ we are there, we will actually are in the Hokages office getting the bottles. When the change is noticed, we all have ourselves waterproof alibis definitely earning some extra points from sensei. Think about it, its just _too_ good chance that Kyuubi festival is in the _middle_ of this exercise."

"You think that Naruto-sensei _wanted_ us to use the festival for our advantage?" Riato asked. Kuro thought about it.

"Of course! Think about it. Why else he would go to a 'solo mission' suddenly. I bet he is just enjoying some time off at some local hot springs while he waits us to complete this mission."

"That… makes sense… in a way. What you think Kuro?"

Shy boy only shrugged. "Im not sure but it sound… plausible."

"Okay! Now, let's get down to the plan!"

--

"We are here." Kibi muttered as they arrived to the land of the Waterfall. They were in the deep forest. Naruto nodded and landed softly to the ground. Kibi transformed back to one tail form.

Naruto walked to small clearing. Kibi followed in silence. Today he knew better than to speak.

They walked under a tree which branches covered large area. Under that tree stood stick to the ground. Naruto gently touched the stick and gulped. "Im here. As promised. Haruhi-chan. Happy birthday. You would be… fourteen." He whispered. "Fourteen." As he removed his hand from the stick, dirt came off too. It wasn't a stick. It was bright dark blue handle of a sword. Naruto landed on his kneels in front of the sword. "It's been year and a half already. But the pain is still there."

There was quiet puff of smoke and a hand touched his shoulder. "It was not your fault." Naruto didn't need to ask who it was. It was Kibi in his human form. Red haired teenager roughly same size.

"Yes it is." Blond muttered. "If I would have been stronger back then…"

"If this if that! No matter how many times you say word 'if' won't change anything." Kibi said tightening his grip.

"I know but…"

"No you don't. Haruhis death isn't on your fault. I was there too. Me! Great Kyuubi no Kitsune was there but even _it _didn't change anything. She died. That won't change."

Naruto took his wakizashi, Oninakama to his hands. "She gave me this, remember?"

"Of course."

"_Naruto-oniichan! Here!" Girl couple years younger than him, who wore smiths __outfit threw something at him. "I made it myself! Like it!?"_

_Naruto stared at the sword. "It's beautiful."_

"_Glad you like." Girls smile widened. "It's yours. Happy birthday!" _

"_W-what? You cant be serious!?"_

"_I am." Girl nodded firmly. "You need it one day. And you know it." _

"_What's its name?" He asked looking again the sword. _

"_Oninakama." Haruhi nodded again. _

_Naruto glanced to Kibi who smirked. "I like it."_

"_Me too." Fox smirked._

"She was prodigy of her clan." Blond boy remembered. "Best black smith there was. Their techniques were famous all around the world. And she was the best." He hit the ground with his fist. "And those bastards wanted her to reveal her family traits! I hate them! I wish I could bring them back just to kill them again!!" He hit the ground again. "Maybe I should go to hell and torment them while in there!" Naruto pulled the blade out of its sheet.

"Naruto!" Kibi yelled shocked.

There was sound of slashing. Birds screamed frightened. Forest lied silent.

October 10th

Festival day was finally there! Everyone was happy. Adult get off early. Missions were cancelled mostly. Children didn't have to go to school. Teens were ready get their heads loaded. And three genins were ready to prove their worth to their sensei. Four kunoichis were making last minute dress changes. White haired girl had for once called her home, demanded for best dress in the house and now was dressing it.

Nagi was doing her homework at the dock like always. Shizune was helping Tsunade with last minute paperwork. Kakashi, Genma, Gai and every other single, male jonins were making their plans for 'guys night' that involved lot of sake, deck of cards, pocket books, more sake, best kunoichis the village had to offer, more sake and lot of fun.

"And just to be sure, I'll be adding more sake to the list." Genma muttered while scribbling it down.

Meanwhile male members of Konoha 12 were bragging about their dates to others.

"I found myself a date! She is from that bakery!" Chouji grinned happily. "She is hot as her buns."

"That's… weird." Kiba muttered.

"How about you?"

"No luck so far." Dog boy sighed. "But I shall make Shiro-chan to go on a date with me, no matter what!"

"Yosh!" Lee cheered. "Kiba-kun! Your flames of youth burn brightly! I myself don't either have but I will make Sakura-chan to accept or I will run around Konoha…"

"How about you?" Kiba asked from Neji ignoring Lees rant.

"I… have to escort one of the maids of the Hyuuga compound." He answered blushing slightly. "How about you, Shikamaru?"

"Naah. Temari is on some mission and I don't want to beg for trouble by asking yet another troublesome woman into my life. Shino?"

"I got a date." Bug user nodded slightly. "With two girls."

"Wooot!?" Kiba yelled. "How can you have _two_ girls? At the same time?"

"It was relatively easy really. When you were trying to ask Shiro-san out, I talked to two other waitress who were alone and they agreed. That's that."

"Oh man! Even creepy Bug guy gets more action than me!" Dog boy sighed defeated.

"Excuse me?"

"Hello everyone, how are you… doing?" Everyone turned around and saw Sai walking towards them holding a book. _'Yes, that was the right expression.'_

"Fine, Sai. What's up?" Shikamaru raised an eyebrow as he sat next to them.

"I… kind of need help…" Everyone looked confused. What would he need help with? Unless…

"Did you get a 'love letter'?" Neji asked surprising everyone.

"How did you know?" Sai asked confused.

"There's an envelope sticking out from your pocket." Hyuuga male answered.

Others snickered. "From whom it is?" Chouji asked politely.

"She's… Damoishi Nekora." Sai looked over folder what was in his arms. "She lives on north side, chunin rank kunoichi, age 18, specializes in-"

"You got her file!?" Others yelled shocked.

"Of course. I wanted to know who sent it."

Others sweat dropped.

"Should I not have done it?" Sai asked confused.

"Well…" Kiba looked at others. "What you needed help with?"

"I have few books about acting on a 'date'," He pulled showed them another book. "But I have no time to read it effectively so I wanted to ask if anyone of you could help me?"

They looked each other for minute.

"Let's kick some ass!" Kiba yelled. "Boy, you came to a right man! Im the love doctor and now _you_ are my patient!"

"Kiba, perhaps it's better if we _all_ help him. It will more effective that way." Shino interrupted. "And besides, you don't even have date when I have two. So it's obvious who better choice is."

--

At that evening Nagi sighed. Naru-nii hadn't come home after all. She did know that he would be gone but she had wanted him to be around. It couldn't be helped. She was just thinking what she would want to do but nothing came to her mind. Everything involved Naru-nii in a way or two. She could of course go and find Ino-neechan but she didn't want to bother her. Her friends were all with their families. Kaa-san would be drinking hard (at least that what Naru-nii says), Shizune-neechan would follow her around trying to keep her out of trouble. And that left no one. She wandered around Namikaze backyard. It was enormous and it was so beautiful out here. Naru-nii had worked hard to make garden again beautiful as it was once before.

She heard someone banging the front gate. Who could that be? Fan girls didn't knock door because they tried to surprise Naru-nii. She didn't remember anyone coming by today.

She rushed to the front gate while hand kept banging it loudly. She could here many voices behind it.

"Open up you hentai!" It was Shiro-kun.

"How dare you call Naruto-sama 'hentai'?" Some random fan girl asked devastated. "You bitch?"

"What's that!?"

"Calm down now or he will not definitely open it." Sakura-chans voice told them. "Are you even sure he is in? He could have gone with Nagi-chan to the festival already."

"No." Hinata-chans voice told them quietly. "Someone would have noticed…"

"You were scanning the area with your Byakugan?" Ino-neechans voice asked slyly. "That's kinky. Can you see through these walls? Or does the seal that prevents it using still on?"

"It's on." Hinatas voice answered.

"Open up!" Shiro-kun yelled angrily and banged to gate once more.

"Shut up!" Ino-neechan told her. "Nagi-chan! Are you there? Open up. Don't worry, white monster wont attack you! I promise!"

No one expected it to work so they were stunned when the front gate actually opened and little girl peeked through. "Hey Ino-neechan. What brings you here?"

"Hi Nagi-chan. Is Naruto-kun here? We have something to ask of him."

Nagi watched around. Everyone carried some sort of birthday present with them. Others bigger than others. "He is not here."

"What you mean?" Sakura asked. "He is not there hiding behind the gate is he?"

"No." Nagi said and stepped outside. "Naru-nii said he had a mission and took of."

"WHAT!?" Girls screamed in chorus. "WHEN!? WHERE!? WHEN IS HE BACK!?"

"He left morning before yesterday and said he would be gone for a week or so." She shrugged. "He had some thing at the Land of Waterfall. Don't know more than that."

All the girls were devastated. Her sad expression told everyone she was serious and not lying. Others started to wonder around still carrying their presents. They wanted to see his face when they would give it to him. Some of the shyest left their presents to Nagi and asked her to give it to Naruto who only nodded.

Soon only five main girls were remaining. Unlike others who kind of knew that they would be brushed off, had not made any other plans what so ever remained watching Nagi who still leaned to the gate.

"What are you doing today?" Ino asked concerned. "Why aren't you dressed in your yukata? Didn't you like the one we got you?"

"It's not that…" Young brunette whispered. "But I just wanted go to this festival with Naru-nii. That's all. It was his birthday and all but he isn't here, I guess I do my homework then."

Sakura frowned at this. _'Kyuubi festival must remind him his childhood's hardship and because of this he went to this 'mission'. I _know_ he isn't on one. I checked the list this morning and there was no mission with Narutos name on it.'_

"Well girls, Im kind of lost my party mood. " Tenten spoke up first. "Why don't we call it a truce today and have girl's night? How that sounds?"

Others shrugged at this. Nagi suddenly brightened up. "You can use our place!" She said making way to them. "There's no one else in. Im sure Naru-nii won't mind."

"What you think?" Ino asked from others.

"Sound's good to me." Tenten nodded.

"I don't mind." Hinata agreed.

"Festivals are boring anyway." Shiro muttered angrily.

"And now we can prepare for Narutos birthday surprise party!" Sakura screamed exited and others brightened up considerably.

"Do you think Naru-nii would like that?"

"Of course he would!" Ino clapped her hands exited. "And now he is out! This is perfect opportunity to decorate the house and bake food."

"Let's get working!" Tenten punched into air and others mimicked her.

--

"Blackcat, do you copy? How's the situation?" Girl's voice asked from radio.

"Im outside the office Kie- I mean Madam…majestic." Kuros voice countered. "I think it's empty."

"Good, Im ready to move in. Babysitter, what's your status?"

"That nickname sucks!" Riato ranted. "And why Im stuck here?"

"Stop acting like a child and get on to it!" Kieta said to him. "And put on that smile now! I can see you frowning from up here. And adults are starting to look suspicious."

"This sucks." Riato muttered and formed another fake smile and turned around. "Look at that Kuro! That's soooo awesome!"

Next to him boy smiled and nodded. "Yes it is."

"Riato-kun, please would you want to take a picture with me?" At his other side girl squirmed closer.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!?" His head peace screamed. "Put those clones of yours in order before I come down there and stuck my kunai deep in you're a-"

"You're breaking up." Riato sighed and shut down the communication. "Of course, Kieta-chan." He accompanied his clone+henge Kieta to small photo booth while Kuro smiled totally non-Kuroishily and waited outside. Parents who were watching from distance only thinking that their children were growing up. Of course Kietas father was held back by his wife when he saw the two of them entering the little booth. Other parents only smirked and started reminiscing their own childhood and first times in love.

Over at the Hokage tower Kuro and Kieta slowly cracked door open and peeked inside. Hokages office was empty and lights were out. She raised her hand and gestured him to enter the office. They scanned around. "You take east side I take west side." She ordered and Kuro nodded.

After ten minutes of search they both had replaced three bottles making it together six. It was four to go.

"Gaarhg!" Kieta gasped flustered. "Damn it. Do you find anything?"

"No." Kuro whispered back. "It seems… that these bottles are hidden… quite well… I think…"

"What are you two doing in here!?" They both stiffed as the lights were put back on. They turned around and saw very angry Shizune glaring down on them. "Explain now."

Kieta cursed as Kuro sighed. "We fail… obviously."

"I can see that, captain Obvious." Girl muttered and kicked the desk. "And we were so close. Only four more to go."

"What are you two talking…?" Shizune asked confused.

Kieta spoke to her radio. "Riato, mission failed."

Black haired kunoichi could here third member of this genin team answer. "_Oh man! How?_"

"Hokage-samas assistant walked in on us." She sighed. "I knew Naruto-sensei wouldn't allow us to pass. She was probably hiding in the shadows and just waited us to lower our guard or something." Kuro seemed to disagree but didn't say anything.

Shizune on the other hand as an understatement was confused; what the hell was going on? She glanced over to table were there was familiar looking sake bottles while both genins were holding similar in their hands. Mission? Naruto-sensei? Failure? Sake bottles? Medic-nins needed to be smart. It was requirement. And Shizune was one of the smartest. Quickly she realized what was going on. Especially when she remembered what Tsunade-sama had done to Naruto before he left this office couple of days ago. Before Kieta could say another word Shizune turned around and glanced through the door. "I told Naruto this test was too hard to you." She lied quickly realizing what was going on. Both genin lowered their face in shame. "But its obvious that you have done great job getting pass all the guards to get here. And I thought I saw you all down at the street. That was very good getting me to lower my guard." She nodded and both of them looked up.

"What you mean?" Kuro asked with low voice.

"Naruto and I planned this mission together. My job was to tail on behind you and watch how far you could go. But as you said Kieta-chan, when you lowered your guard I busted you. If I had been an enemy ninja you would have been killed. And for that, you fail." She couldn't but clap to her own acting skills when she saw how both genins lowered their face in shame. "But… because I think you did _quite_ well… I guess I can look through the fingers this time." She turned around and acted like she was yawning. "Nothing inside the office. I think Ill be back in _ten_ minutes!" And with that, she walked out and closed the door.

Both genins seemed stupefied.

"What did that mean?" Kieta asked.

"I think… she gives us one more chance." Kuro whispered.

Girl nodded arrogantly. "I knew we could do it. Babysitter, mission continues! Do NOT dispel clones. I repeat, do NOT dispel clones!"

"Huh? What happened?" Riato asked.

"No time to explain. Keep up with clones. We will meet at the rendezvous point in fifteen minutes."

After a moment of silence there was a answer. "Yatta! Kieta-chan, do you want me to win you a gold fish?"

"I would _love _it. Riato-_kun_!" There was and familiar voice answering.

"And you have exactly sixteen minutes time left alive." Girl whispered angrily but followed Kuros example.

--

"Oh those children." Shizune giggled as she observed them out side of the window. "But I have to give them some credit. Plan is quite good coming from three rookie genins. But then again their jonin sensei _is_ 'number one most unpredictable ninja' so I guess it's only natural to them to catch some of his traits. She looked down to the street where the whole team was down laughing together and enjoying their time. Thought brought back to her own genin team. It seemed _so_ long time ago. She had barely advanced to chunin when she was picked by Tsunade to be her apprentice. She had been fifteen at the time. She had always idolized Tsunade of the Sannin like any other kunoichi and had been so thrilled when blond woman came to her and said those few simple word; _"Hey there! You must be Shizune. Your uncle Dan told about you. He said that you show much potential in chakra control. Have you ever considered career as a medic?" She was so exited and had almost forgotten to nod. "Want me to teach you? I don't lie to you, it won't be easy." _

Most of the younger ninjas and even some of the older in Konoha had been extremely jealous of her when she had been made an apprentice of the legendary Sannin. Of course they had said that it was only because his uncle was humping her. But to Shizune it didn't matter. She knew she had best control of her generation. She knew that Dan and Tsunade-sama were in love. She _knew _thatwoman like Tsunade wouldn't take an apprentice just because he said so. And she knew one more thing. After first lesson, she was in love. Not just a crush but in full fledged love, she saw her attractive, powerful woman who had invaded all her sexual fantasies from then on. She, some latex outfits, paddle and handcuffs.

It wasn't Tsunade who made her 'change the team'. She had few before she fell in love with Tsunade but until her it all could have been categorized as 'adventures' or 'experimental' or 'bi' but when she walked home after first day, she knew one more thing. She was gay. Lesbian. Carpet moocher. Truck driver. What ever you call it. Of course she never admitted to anyone especially to her love. She feared that Tsunade would freak out and leave her behind or something like that. So she decided to do the next best thing. When Tsunade had gotten enough of her home village and was ready to leave, Shizune packed her own bag and asked where they were heading. So it had been for many years. Until certain white haired man and his new apprentice came by with a question.

Something happened down at the street which got everyone's attention. Something had crashed through one of the small booths. And it wasn't some_thing_ it was some_one_. And it wasn't an accident.

"Touch me again you pervert and I castrate you before sending you to suicide mission!" Godaime Hokage obviously drunk yelled holding her fist up. Two plus two equal's guy who had tried to make a pass on drunken Hokage (who had been ranked top three by male shinobi's 'secret' poll) which had failed painfully. Blond Hokage turned around and returned back to the bar wanting to empty it from sake.

"I guess I should get down there soon." Shizune muttered sighing. Then she saw how certain pair fled the office after sealing all the bottles into a scroll. She smirked and couldn't help but wonder what could be inside those bottles. When it came to Naruto it could anything. From cows piss to chilly. She wouldn't want to miss that opportunity when Tsunade finally realizes what she was drinking.

She watched as the two genins rushed to the meeting spot while third with his clones said they would be going to another direction. At some alley they all exited together while smiling proudly for day's success.

That scene reminded her of her something.

"_Yo, Shizune! I heard you made it too!" She turned around and smiled._

"_Minato-kun, nice to see you. What you meant by that?" _

"_Aren't you the member of 'Nibansannin'? Tsunades apprentice?" _

"_Oh yes. Thank you." Shizune smiled to blond man. "Where are you going by the way?" _

"_Doing some research." Minato smirked and walked pass her. "Sensei told me he has found something totally new and I got to go confirm it." _

"_Well, good luck. Bye! Say hello for Kushina from me!"_

_He waved his hand for sing of understanding. He disappeared mysteriously into direction of the hot springs. _

"_Never _ever_ let that pervert peek on you, okay?" She felt a arm touching her shoulder. "He's probably second worst pervert in the world. Second only his sensei."_

_  
"O-of course Tsunade-sama! And don't worry! I won't! Nobody will see my body!"_

"_Sheehs Shizune, try and get some laid. You really need it."_

"_Y-yes Tsunade-sama. I try."_

"It was _he_ who originally founded 'Nibansannin'. But I guess that title really belongs to Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke. They are much more capable than we were in their age." She said to herself. Then another loud yell and crush could be heard from a bar. "I guess its time to queen, of leafs, to sleep in deep. Wake tomorrow, to killing headache."

--

"Okay so Hinata will arrange food while Ino will be in charge of decorating the house and the garden. Nagi-chan, you can help her. Tenten will arrange invitations and makes sure we don't get any crashers. Shiro, you will be our little helper and give a hand to anyone who needs it." Sakura gave out the task to everyone. "And that leaves me with the looking out for him when her returns."

"What!?" Others yelled. "What the hell was that? That's foul play!"

"Don't get me wrong. I will stay at the gate on the look out and delay him if needed to make sure everything is ready when he's here." She smiled.

"I… guess that's okay." Tenten shrugged and others agreed. It sounded reasonable.

"Will I do food myself or will I use maids of home?" Hinata asked raising her hand.

"I leave that to your consideration." Sakura answered.

Hinata nodded and started writing some suggestions down while sipping some tea. This would be long night. They all wanted Narutos birthday would be just perfect.

Ino saw Nagi sitting on the couch kneels pressed against her chest.

"What's wrong? Why so sad?" She asked while sitting next to her.

"I just… have this weird feeling that something has happened to Naru-nii. Something very bad." Nagi answered quietly.

Blond woman smiled gently. "It's called concern." Ino petted her head. "Don't worry. Im sure Naruto is alright. He is probably eating some ramen in some place screaming for more."

"Are you sure?"

"Im sure. Now, where do you think we should have our party? Outside or inside? Let's make it absolutely perfect, okay?"

Nagi looked up and smiled. "Okay, let's do this. For Naru-nii!" She punched the air regaining her enthusiasm.

Others smiled to her enthusiasm. But even if they smiled, they couldn't help but wonder was it really okay? Suddenly a picture of Naruto sitting on some ramen bar eating noodles putting a brave face when actually wanted to cry his eyes off. This mental image gave them determination what they needed. _'Wait for a minute, Naruto this party will be the best. Just don't cry okay?'_

--

"Naruto-sama!" Several women screamed as the blond man with a fox entered the bar. "Happy birthday!"

"Hello girls!" Naruto smiled widely as he entered to his absolutely favourite place in the whole Waterfall. 'Sexy kunoichi' bar. A strip club and brothel which specialized in fetish where girls dressed like female ninjas.

"Happy birthday Gaki!" Familiar white haired man leaned to couple of girls wearing a party hat. Jiraiya had introduced Naruto to this place three years ago on his first birthday on the road. That was when his plan to help Naruto to walk behind his fathers steps had truly begun. By turning him into a pervert as Minato had been. After all, you cant fight your genes. He walked over to him and placed another brightly coloured hat over his head.

"Naruto-sama! Did you miss me!?" One of the dancers asked. Tall woman with red hair and gorgeous body. She was dressed in leather outfit that reminded him somewhat of that Ino wore expect much more revealing and definitely two sizes too small.

"Aka-hime." Naruto smiled and crabbed her ass without any shame at all. This was the one place in the world he could let himself go completely and act like pervert. These girls didn't mind. As long as they got paid. "You know I couldn't have."

"But I haven't seen you for_ ages_!" She pouted. "Im starting to think you don't like me."

"Aka-hime, you're so cute when you're hurt." He said leaning forward. "But you know I wouldn't lie to hurt you, don't you?"

"Yes, Naruto-sama!" She giggled.

"Naruto-sama! Did you miss me?" Another girl with dark brown hair hugged him too. Fishnet shirt and red thong underneath. Naruto could see her breast and smiled. "You have grown so much when I last saw you. Did you miss me?"

"Of course! More than anyone, Kunai-hime." She remembered her stage name and crabbed her breasts roughly. "I hope you haven't been playing too much with the Twins when I was gone?"

"Of course not! How can you say that? Naruto-sama is mean." Woman pouted too.

"Im sorry girls. Show us to our table."

"Hai, Naruto-sama!" Girls yelled together and dragged them to private room. Kibi was carried there by a big breasted woman in the club.

--

_'I hope he is alright.' _Was the thought in everyone's mind, that and; _'I wonder if he misses me?'_

--

"Shake that ass!" Naruto yelled exited while holding small bill in front two perfect round ass-cheeks that swirled around hypnotically. She brought them closer and he placed the bill inside her strings. Meanwhile four separate hands made their way around his body loosing themselves sometimes to more private areas but he didn't mind. He kissed both women's to their lips while grabbing everything that his hands found available.

"Gaki, I have to tell you I was little worried that you wouldn't show up. Being with a genin team and all." Jiraiya yelled from somewhere.

"I had it covered." He answered back. "I wouldn't miss this in a world!"

'_I also am glad you didn't you didn't kill yourself back there.' _Toad sage thought before watching how woman in his lap undid her bra letting two perfect breasts free.

"_What?" Naruto asked looking at Kibi in his human form. He had stabbed the ground instead of himself. "I wasn't going to kill myself." He __sounded amused for a moment. _

"_Are you sure?" Kibi asked narrowing his eyes. "Not just chasing your plans before it was too late?" _

"_No." Naruto stood up. "Let's go. Ero-sennin is waiting." He turned around to the grave and smiled sadly. "Good bye Haruhi-chan. Happy birthday and see you next year."_

_In the forest not too far away, named man gulped as he watched his pupil to sheet his sword again. _

"Im off Ero-sennin!" Naruto yelled and waived his hand while being dragged by three girls.

"Bye Gaki!" He answered giggling perverted.

"Kibi-sama! That tickles!" Human-Kibi licked another woman's breasts like a maniac.

--

Naruto sad down to bed and watched the three girls in front of him. Everyone had disregarded most of their clothes already. Two of them were wearing nothing but thin thongs and last one short miniskirt. She never got chance to remove it.

The three women were Kunai-hime, Aka-hime, Ao-hime. Ao-hime had green hair and was wearing the miniskirt.

"Okay, I want you start with a blowjob while you two finger each other there." Naruto gave out the orders and the girls nodded. Aka-hime stepped excitedly in front and touched large bulge in his pants. "Well well, someone's exited." She whispered seductively.

"You know why that is." He answered while his almost full erect cock was released from the pants. Aka-hime gently wrapped her fingers around it and stroke it making him moan from pleasure. She lowered her head and took the cock between her lips and started to suck and she did like a pro… which she was. Meanwhile brunette and green haired girl had removed rest of their clothes and fingered themselves while their eyes were locked into their friend in work.

Naruto watched this extremely aroused how two whores helped each other to masturbate. By thrusting their fingers in deeper and deeper inside each others wet slits. Kunai-hime noticed this and grabbed Ao-hime roughly by hair and pulled her head down before kissing her passionately. She responded by pushing her down to the floor and kissing her forcefully keeping her pinned down to the ground.

This was too much for him and he released his load to Aka-himes throat. "Someone's been lonely." She smirked as she whipped her chin. "You didn't come this much last time."

"I've been saving myself to my girls." He answered panting slightly before clapping his hands. "You two come over here." He raised them from the ground. All the girls landed over him and petted him seductively. "Who you want to do first, Naruto-sama?"

"I think I go with… my love, Kunai-hime." He smirked and pulled brunette up.

"I wanted to be first." Ao-hime and Aka-hime both pouted.

"Now, now girls, I've got more than enough for everyone." Naruto kissed them to lips. He could feel their tongues asking for passage. He couldn't help but smirk. This would be best night in ages!

--

Shizune carried her passed out master to Hokage-mansion and landed her to the bed. Gently undressing her she tried to keep her attention from the giant breasts that bounced freely around. But with professional cool, she carried out her mission. It wasn't the first time that this happened.

Tonton oinked sleepily as she walked out of the room. "I'll be there in a minute." She told to little pig before turning around to sleeping, naked figure in front of her. "I just have to do something." She removed her own clothes and let the fall to the floor and crawled on the bed next to her teacher. She leaned forward and kissed her lips gently. "I love you." She whispered and laid there, her head on Tsunades chest. "This is more than I will ever have in real life."

"D-dan." Tsunade mumbled in her sleep.

"Figures." Shizune stood up quickly and grabbed her clothes before tears started running down her cheeks. "How foolish it would be to even dream you to dream of me." She walked away.

"S-zune…" She stopped on her track. "Do it. Lve mee."

Shizune gulped. "This must be hallucination." She whispered but turned around. "And Im gonna take from it everything I can." And jumped on bed arms extended.

But fate, that infernal bitch decided that it wasn't the time. Door was knocked. "Shizune-san! Shizune-san! Are you there? Tonton-san says you are?"

"What!?" She asked recognizing chunin assistants voice. "Its better be someone dying!"

"Well, there's an emergency at the hospital and most of the doctors are incapacitated so I was sent to ask if you would be able-" Door was opened and fully dressed Shizune stood there. "Lead the way."

"Yes." Chunin nodded and started running down the hall. Black haired kunoichi turned around and smiled. "Maybe next time." She whispered.

So was the night of Kyuubi festival. Drinking, sex, games, fights. Happy time.

Sais date ended him being dumped by hid date. He had asked a question he had copied from a book called: 'Icha Icha…' Yeah… I don't need to say more.

Shino was less lucky. He accidentally drank something too strong for his taste passed out on a street. His dates left him behind.

Lee spent his day running around Konoha like a madman crying for his failure.

Kiba ended up to hospital after beating from very violent girl. She had cute little dog which Akamaru had found interesting. As a lesson, mistress beat the crap out master. His last words before passing out were; "I think she likes me." And swore to find out who she was and where she lived. Kiba was in love, and having major concussion.

Neji spent time with his date walking around the booths and winning every price to show how good he was. They were already on the second base when someone decided to puke on his back. Neji made mental note to not ever again make out in public.

Chouji ended up having wild night of sex with his date. He wasn't sure how but he woke up next morning from her bed naked his date also naked and demanding for more. As a nice guy, Chouji didn't reject.

Girls slept over at Namikaze compound planning for their surprise.

Team 2 had their first encounter with sake which ended up Kuro laughing hysterically, Kieta crying and asking for forgiveness and Riato puking all over.

October 11th

"It sure was a good night!" Jiraiya stretched while eating breakfast in some local restaurant. "Right, kid?"

"Sure." Naruto yawned. Kibi wasn't even awake but drooling on the table. "I think those girls get better every time I visit there. Perhaps I should visit here more often. They certainly liked it. What?"

"I have a question." Old man leaned back on his chair. "Why you came this year? You have five girls who chase like cats do mice's yet you return here time after time. And now you have almost every single kunoichi running after what I've heard! Are you crazy or what?"

Kibi narrowed his eyes. "He does make a point."

"Question, why you are still single?" Naruto shot back. "I know you can be gentle and charming when you want to be."

"That's obviously because Im a pervert!" Jiraiya stated loudly gaining few glares.

Naruto looked into his eyes and nodded. "Exactly."

Jiraiya sat back down. "Shouldn't you then be back there trying to convince them to group sex?"

Boy blinked. Then he shook the idea of his head. "It wouldn't work anyway. I would rather keep them out of the harms way for now at least. The news?"

Jiraiya nodded slowly. "Love is hard subject and only the few and strongest survive through it. But it doesn't mean you should avoid it like a plague." Then his voice changed much more serious. "They are on the move. I've heard that they already got Nibi no Nekomata and pair of them is circling around the Fire Country."

"Itachi and Kisame?"

"No."

"Then who?"

"Not sure. But Im telling you keep your head up. Don't expect anything of them." Naruto nodded and stood up. Kibi slowly yawned and stretched. "When will you visit to home next time?"

"Not for few months if things go as they seems do." Old man shrugged. "But Ill come there. Sooner or later."

"Until then." Blond boy walked out fox on his shoulder.

"By the way, I almost forgot. Your present." He turned around confused look on his face but smirked when he saw what he was holding. "Icha Icha paradise, Young-love vol. 2. Here. Released for this Christmas" He threw across the restaurant to him and he shoved it to his pocket and waved his hand. "See you later, Ero-sennin."

He walked out of the door to sun bathing world.

Uzumaki Naruto. Jonin of Konoha. Age 16 and one day.

--

"Oh my head hurts!" Tsunade muttered as she forced herself to her office. Reports of what happened last night were piled up in front of her. "I need a drink." She opened one of her stash and pulled out a sake bottle. He opened it and took a long gulp swallowing several times before realizing that- "This isn't my sake!" She screamed angrily. "Who the hell has changed my sake with… (sniff) old vinegar?" Then it hit her. "Im so going to kill you when you get back here, Naruto."

--

Naruto sneezed. "Again!? This is getting old!"

**CHAPTER END!!**

A/N: Sorry for cutting this story short like this but if I had continued it, chapter would have grown into 20k more than it alread is. Maybe sometime in the future I can find time to end it but for now, lets finish it. Wait for my return!

Remember to go and check out my profile. There's new forums which you could visit. There is topics for every story. Visit and comment.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO!! WISHES ARES88!!"

Remember to review! And go and check out my new forums. There are topics for all my stories. Thank you and see you all next time!


	27. First one there wins

A/N: So here we are, back to the story. Damn its hard to write. I want to get to the date but stuff just keeps coming and coming to lengt this thing. Please forgive me and enjoy this chapter.

A/N: Question: Did Naruto kill anyone in the serious, Anime or Manga? I mean did _he_ kill anyone? If he did, can anyone tell me chapter/episode number. Im too lazy to search myself.

A/N: Thank you. Check out my forum and post something. Please, pretty please.

Anyway, Enjoy the story!

Remember to review!

**Twenty-fourth chapter: First one there wins **

Naruto sighed as he finalized his teacher's bandages. "You kind off deserved that." He said while putting his first aid kit away.

"You could have warned me a little." Jiraiya muttered in ache. His whole upper body was covered in bandages.

"How was I supposed to know that _any_one wasn't able to break the seal I placed? And how was _I _supposed to know that you were reading… you're book by using shadow clone and… Baa-chans henge." He shuddered of mental image. "I can't even count all the ways its wrong."

"That was art kid. Art." Man whispered grinning perverted. "At least from now on I have person to read the story for me in cold lonely nights…"

Nagi looked little carefully man dreaming. "Is he okay?" She whispered to Naruto who only smirked and shrugged. "Who knows?"

"I heard that." White haired man said angrily. "Anyway, aren't you supposed to rush towards her office by now? She _did_ say she wants to meet you soon as possible."

"Yeah…" Naruto thought about it for a moment. "But I think I let her to calm down for a while. Maybe a year or two."

Jiraiya snorted. "Anyway, who's the kid?" He smiled 'Im-a-dirty-grandpa-smile' at her.

"Please tell me that you're kidding me…" Boy whispered covering the little girl more with his body.

"Oh c'mon! It was a joke! Even _I _am not _that_ kind of pervert!" He said. "Im into more… matured women…" He started dreaming again. "All those women…" He sighed. "And so little time…"

"Nagi, this is Jiraiya, my teacher and my godfather. And also a man who I think as my grandfather." Naruto made the introductions. Old man turned to him angrily glaring at him but he ignored it. "This is Nagi Uzumaki. Formerly known as Nagi Senru. She is from Grass City and is my little sister from now on."

Jiraiya blinked. "Seriously?"

"Yes."

"I mean… Seriously?"

"Yes."

"I mean… really… seriously?"

"… Yes."

"I mean-"

"YES!!" He yelled angrily. "Why is it so hard to understand?"

"To be honest… Im not sure but are you really-"

Naruto slammed the door between them and rushed away. "I have more pressing matters to attend to." He turned facing Nagi. "Lets go see Baa-chan, okay?"

Nagi nodded excitedly and rushed to living room that was still like after a hurricane. Some time after Tsunade had 'excused' herself to make some adjustments, two shinobis, known and respected being among the elite were thrown into living room table like rag dolls. Kakashi (who had been slightly gently handled) disappeared from sight soon as he landed meanwhile Jiraiya took a whole lot of beating from his former team mate in the middle of the Namikaze compounds living room.

One by one his guests excused themselves until only Shizune, Sakura-chan (who both had wanted to leave but couldn't. Both being her personal assistants) and had to witness the whole beating. After everything, _sweating _Tsunade stopped and panted slightly. There wasn't anymore a Jiraiya on the ground (remains of the table and the floor had already disappeared) there was only something that remained them all of… something… had eaten… something and it was now out of its system.

He had died no doubt without two medic specialist on the scene who started working on him soon as she had approved it. She had looked over to Naruto. "You – office – hour." Message was clear.

Naruto only nodded and removed his hands from Nagis eyes. He didn't want her to be scared of her… so much.

After all his guest had left Naruto had taken over Jiraiyas treatment. It was like another nature to treat this old pervert from a beating like this while Nagi was watching them from side. She had been only half an hour in her new home she had met so many different people. Where they all ninjas? She had to find out. But first who was this pervert? Seriously. Was he really Naru-niis teacher? Was Naru-nii truly great as he said? That she gave a nod. Naru-nii was the _greaaatets_ ninja ever! She was sure of it.

Naruto watched around his living room and sighed. He hand slept inside even for one night and it didn't differ much from his old place. "Kage Bushin no jutsu!" He announced and five Narutos appeared around him. They didn't wait for commands when they started cleaning the place. Blond Shinobi looked quickly over to his shell where all his pictures laid. At least it was intact.

"Let's get going then." Naruto smiled. "Ero-sennin! We are going. Im leaving Kibi guarding you if something happens."

"What he thinks I am? A baby?" Sannin asked irritated while two tailed Kibi was sitting in front of him.

"No chance in hell." Fox shook his head.

--

Nagi walked beside her big brother as they exited the Namikaze compound.

"Naru-nii?"

"Yes?"

"Our last name is 'Uzumaki'? Right?" She asked with little shaking voice.

"Yes."

"Then why we live in 'Namikaze' compound?"

"Because…" Naruto sighed. "It's hard to explain so I will answer to that some other time."

Nagi frowned to that. "What you mean?"

"Well you see-"

"N-naruto-kun!" They both turned around to see girl with no pupils rushing towards them. She really seemed exited about of something. "H-h-hello a-again." She bowed formally. "Nice to see you. I… k-kinda forgot to say that m-moment ago."

"I understand." Naruto smiled. "Nice to see you too. I was sad to hear that you were _busy_ when Tsunade-baachan wanted us to go on a mission."

Hinata blushed when she remembered how she had been drinking all that night. Then depression came to her when she remembered that it was because of that she wasn't able to go on her 'pre-honeymoon' with Naruto. Then she finally remembered that now was her chance of a life time. Everyone else had gone and she was alone with _her_ Naruto-kun. Neji _might_ have noted that certain person had left the compound just a minute ago. She remembered her talk with Tsunade-sama and Otou-sama and nodded. It was now or never.

"Naru-nii. Who's this?" Asked rough girl's voice (A/N: if this would be Japanese manga, it would mean it would mean Nagi talks like a boy). Hinata was surprised when she realized that Narutos new little sister was there. She cursed herself. _'What ninja am I? Didn't even notice her?'_

"This is Hinata Hyuuga. My old class mate and good friend." Naruto introduced her. Hyuuga girl blushed on the comments. "This is Nagi Uzumaki. My little sister." He continued.

"Welcome to our village." Hinata bowed remembering her manners. "If there's anything you need, don't hesitate to ask from our clan. We are the greatest and oldest clan in Konoha and do our best to help others."

'_How do I think that she must have said that thing few times in the past…?'_ Naruto nodded. "Hinata-chan here is a kunoichi and comes from family of ninjas." He translated her speak.

"You're a ninja too!?" Nagi looked shocked. "Just like Naru-nii?"

"Well… kind of." Hinata nodded. "Im a female ninja. Do you want to become a ninja too?"

"Yes!" Nagi nodded furiously but stopped suddenly. "Are you ill?" She asked looking at her curiosly.

"Why you ask that?" Hinata asked little panicked. Did she have illness now? Did gods really hate her that much?

"Your eyes have no pupils." Nagi said pointing her fingers to her face.

Naruto couldn't help it anymore and started laughing. "No Nagi-chan, that's not an illness. That's her kekkei genkai. Just like yours."

"She has a bloodline limit?" Little girl asked amazed. "What kind?"

"I… can…" It was hard to explain Byagukan to total stranger just like that.

"She can see through walls." Naruto ended it quickly. "Like portable x-ray."

"Really? That must be so cool!" Nagi was exited.

"That's… one way to put it." Hinata whispered embarrassed. "Anyway, he said that you have one too. What is it like?"

"I can…" Nagi looked around little confused. Then finally looked up to Naruto little desperate.

"We are still working on that." He answered taking over the conversation. "Her parents passed away before she could understand her ability." _'And I haven't had chance to look into those files I got before.'_

"That's so sad." Black haired woman whispered sympathetically. "I remember how my own mother died long ago. Who took care of you after that? Your uncle? Friend?"

"Eeh…" Nagi looked more and more uncomfortable by the minute. She couldn't go and tell about her past like that. What if they would hate her for that? What if Naru-nii would got into trouble for that?

"We really should get going." Naruto said placing his arm over her shoulder and Nagi sighed in relief. "Baa-chans going to kill me if we're too much late."

"Of course!" Hinata said suddenly and bowed. "I have some things too to attend to so-" Suddenly a rock flew and hit the back of her head. "Ow!"

"Who did that!?" Naruto yelled looking around. "Come out!"

"That's okay!" Hyuuga girl waved her hands and smiled. "It was most certainly an accident. Im okay anyway so lets forget it for now."

"Are you sure?" Blond boy asked. "You look kinda… red now."

"It's nothing Im sure. But anyway-" She took a deep breath. Now was the moment. "What are you doing tomorrow night?"

"Tomorrow? I guess… nothing. Why?"

"I-i-i-i-if you w-w-w-w-wouldn't m-m-m-m-mind w-w-w-would y-y-y-ou g-go o-o-out wi-wi-with me?" She bowed her head and closed her eyes.

Narutos face was like after being hit by a frying pan. He definitely hadn't expected that. "S-sure." He smiled. "I'll come tomorrow pick you up. Okay? Around seven?"

Black haired girl raised her head shocked. She hadn't expected that particular answer. "Of course! Of course! Seven! I'll come to you around seven!"

"Aah… okay… that works too. You come around seven to my place then." He smiled and waved his hand. "See you then."

"Yes… see you then…"

When Naruto and Nagi walked away, several figures tried not to reveal themselves. Among them was Hyuuga prodigy, second heiress and the head of Hyuuga clan. Someone could question if this was proper form of head of most greatest clan of Konoha to act.

They were watching from shadows how their runner dropped dead to the ground with a bloody nose. They rushed to her aid.

"I never thought she could pull this through." Hiashi Hyuuga thought out loud when his nephew raised her elderly daughter from the ground.

"She never would have without Hanabi-samas help." Neji said raising her cousin bridal style. "But throwing a rock was little too rough if you ask me."

"That's why I wont." Cold and youngest Hyuuga said. "If I would have to let this thing pass, I will be cursed with a cursed birdcage seal and that's not something I want."

"Of course." Neji agreed by nodding.

"We must prepare her best we can." Hiashi muttered.

"We can't do it." Neji said quickly making both main house members looking questioningly. "We must make sure that this date works perfectly. Remembering that Hinata-sama has her… problems we need some outside help. Some one she trust."

"What's wrong with family?" Hiashi asked narrowing his eyes.

"Nothing. But I don't think that either man in his forties or a girl who is barely ten knows much about… dating."

Both turned away agreeing. How could they? Hiashi was truthful to his wife's memory. And he was making sure that Hanabi would _not_ have _any_ dates until she was… sixteen (sixty if he could help). Lucky for him, she was known as the Ice princess and even though she had her own fan club among the boys, none of them was crazy enough to try and make a move.

"Hanabi-chan." Man said quickly. "Fetch her teacher. Kurenai-sensei. She must know… something."

"Agreed." Neji nodded. "And she is the woman whose opinion matters the most to her."

"I shall hurry." Hanabi rushed away.

--

While two male Hyuugas were moving the female Hyuuga away, other figures started to move as well. One of them was black haired kunoichi and the other had pink hair. They had been on the same mission as Hyuugas but were too late.

"Damn that bitch." Sakura whispered biting her finger nails. "That bitch." She repeated when she felt Shizunes hand on her shoulder telling her to calm down.

"Relax. We were slower but our game isn't lost yet." She whispered while they watched as Naruto walked away talking to his sister.

"What can we do? Now Naruto will marry her for sure. He is so dense that he won't even realize he could better girl." Pink haired girl whispered.

"That's true." Shizune thought for a minute. Then the thought came to her. Evil grin appeared to her lips. "I guess its time to return to plan A."

"Plan A?"

"You don't want to know." Shizune grinned. "But I would advice you to make sure you have hospital duty tomorrow. All day."

"Why… you're not serious."

"I said you don't want to know." She reminded. "But make sure that you got many _male_ doctors in the hospital and much. We don't want you to be covered in blood if there's an emergency. And… wear you're nurse glow. Men like that."

Sakura gulped as Shizune disappeared in sight.

--

Tenten was holding her kunai in her hand and aiming it towards the Hyuuga. Only because she lived almost next door she had the advantage that she needed. Now _she _was on a _date_ with _Naruto_. She herself and he had _sex_. Something that bitch had surely never even dreamed of.

"Tenten-san, I don't understand why we must do this?" Lee said with little concern while he was doing push ups. "This seems so unyouthful."

"Shut up Lee." Bun haired girl hissed him while Naruto walked pass them. He was in the middle of the conversation with his sister so he didn't notice them. "How that bitch dares?" She whispered as Hyuugas carried their own away. "I will kill her for stealing my man."

"What you mean?" Lee asked confused. "Are you and Naruto-kun dating? Then it was very unyouthful of him to accept a date offer from another woman. Yosh! I shall beat him to set him straight for you!"

But before he could do anything a kunai flew cutting a fair amount of his hair. "You won't touch him. Okay, maybe I little excoriated things but I meant what I said."

"So… Naruto-kun is not your boyfriend. Then killing Hinata-san for asking him out is most unyouthful."

"Shut up and let me think." Tenten was rolling another kunai from the ring. "Only way to ensure my victory is to ruin her chances. That means… you have to help me." She narrowed her eyes and glared her team mate who looked puzzled. Then his gaze seemed to look to another way.

"Where Shizune-san is going in such hurry?" He asked looking dark dressed kunoichi rushing away. "And what's Sakura-chan doing hiding?"

"Shizune-chan is working with Sakura!" Bun haired girl cursed her bad luck. "That's just great! What we were missing."

She looked at Lee who looked down the street.

"What's Ino-san talking to Naruto-kun?" He asked out loud making Tenten turn around.

"That blond bitch!" She whispered and tip toed closer. "Not her too!"

--

Ino had been looking from the shadows as well and when she had seen Hinata making her move she cursed her slowness. She was already coming up with a plan to ruin their date best way possible when she saw Shizune and Sakura talking and then older woman rushing away. She noticed the twos alliance and cursed on her mind her senpai who had already taken favours. She told herself to calm down. Naruto and Nagi were already walking close to her hiding spot. She started to think what she should do when she heard a question.

"If you're going out tomorrow, who's gonna take care of me?" Little girl asked.

"That's a good question. I guess I could ask Ero-sennin but the idea leaving you two alone…" He was cut of when Ino 'accidentally' pumped into him.

"So sorry!" Ino said with dramatic voice. "Are you okay?"

"Yes yes." Naruto brushed his nose. "Ino-chan, what brings you here?"

"I was on my way to your house." She answered smiling beautifully. "I was just realized how _awful_ big brother you are."

"What?!" He stepped back from this. "W-what you mean? I have I done wrong? Tell me so I can fix it."

But blond girl shook her head. "Im sorry Naruto but that's something you just can't do."

"That's a lie!" Nagi glared at her. "My Naru-nii can do _anything_!"

"That's true. He's amazing." Ino nodded. "But Im afraid he has just failed on of most important things when taking care of someone."

"What?" Both asked.

"Remembering that Nagi-chan here, is a girl who dresses like an ugly _boy_." She used her best voice and smirked to little girl. For a moment she was about to ask if they were actually related. Their actions were so similar. Both faces widened from shock before hanging their heads in depress.

"You're right." Naruto nodded depressed. "I didn't even realize that. I never really noticed that she was a… she."

"Don't worry. It's natural to the guys." Blond medic-nin touched her shoulder. "That's why Im here."

"What you mean?"

"Im here to make sure that you won't raise you're little sister like some half-ass tomboy."

"If Naru-nii raises then Ill be happy!" Brunette girl said angrily.

"Don't say that. Ino-chan is right. You need more clothes anyway and it wouldn't hurt get some things to you're room (I just remembered that we haven't even selected that yet)." Blond shinobi thought and shrugged.

"That's where I step in." Ino said inching little closer. "I'll take care of that and make sure she buys everything she needs. Ill even buy her some more _feminine _products. She maybe little young but you never know when you need them."

"Wow! Thanks Ino-chan." Naruto bowed politely. "That's too much."

"Don't mention Naruto. Don't mention it. That's what _friends _are for." She was so close already. He could _taste_ her perfume.

"Erhm!" Nagi cleared her throat. "Thanks but Im sure that Naru-nii can take care of me just fine."

Naruto and Ino jumped back quickly. "Actually Im more with Ino-chan on this one. You do need some clothes and I don't think anyone better to help than her."

"And don't forget that even as cool your big brother is he is still a man. And they have no brains for these kinds of things."

Blond boy looked at Nagi who nodded quietly. "Im on my way to Baa-chans so, are you free in few hours?"

"Today? Oh no. Im afraid I that Im busy. I have to work at my family's flower shop today evening and tomorrow day. How about tomorrow evening I'll know few good shops that stay open until midnight?" She asked using all her acting skill to look as dense as possible.

"Tomorrow… Im afraid Im busy tomorrow evening." Naruto thought his date with Hinata and was kind of looking forward to it.

"That's too bad." Ino looked very thoughtful. "I was kinda waiting to be able to get to know your little sister."

"Well that can be arranged." He said smiling. "If you could do me a favour. Im busy tomorrow with Hinata-chan so if you could watch after Nagi-chan for me lets say… few hours I would be more than happy."

"Really?" Ino clapped her hands excitedly. "Sure. Of course. Ill baby-sit her for you."

"Thank you Ino-chan. I have to remember to repay you this somehow." Naruto smiled.

'_Ring around my finger and __declaration of internal love would be nice.'_ "Don't worry about some petty things like that. Just enjoy your evening. What kind of mission is this?"

"Well… it's not a mission its-"

"Naru-nii got a date." Nagi said bluntly. "With that girl with no pupils."

For a moment Naruto was sure that he felt enormous killing intent from Ino but it disappeared too quickly to be sure.

"That's great news. I hope your date will work out fine." She smiled. "I have to run now. I just remembered that I had something to do. See ya!" She waved her hand and run away.

Naruto looked at Nagi who only shrugged.

"Was she a ninja too?" She asked little doubtfully.

"Yes. She is my other old class mate. But let's get going already. We are really late."

--

Tenten was confused. What the hell that slut was doing? She wasn't seemed least bit interested in Narutos date. She was up to something and she would be damned if she would let get the best of her. She stood up and decided to think things through. Now she had figure out how to ruin Hinatas date and make him fall in love with her. She rushed towards the training grounds. Some trees would be needed to be decorated with kunais.

--

Sakura bit her finger nails even faster. That Ino-pig! She thought that just by doing favours to Naruto would buy her gate way to his heart. But it was still little puzzling how she had barely reacted on the declaration of the date. But just like Kakashi-sensei had said, look underneath the underneath. But she remembered Shizune-neechans advice and went to the hospital. Of course she didn't _know_ what was going to happen so she wouldn't be accused but it would a nice _coincidence_ that she would be in hospital in her pink nurse's glow. _'I place my prays to you, Nee-chan.'_

--

Ino was breathing hard. She was barely able to control herself when that little bitch had declared that date like it was some kind of wedding announcement. She took a deep breath. _'Remember Ino. This way you can have you're way with Naruo. While others try to sabotage his date, you will be with Nagi and making friends with her. Then when he is angry with other girls for ruining his date, his little sister will praise me and he will realise that Im the best chose.' _She took another deep breath. She needed to go make something ready at home. Shopping would be only a small part of the day. Tomorrow would be like slumber party but very few people.

--

When three kunoichis (and Lee along side Tenten) rushed away, none of them noticed that Hanabi was just returning with Kurenai. After quick explanation woman had agreed on Nejis thoughts she decided to help the girl who she liked to think that was her daughter. They saw how three of them rushed away. That made her very worried. If she was right that would mean that those girls would be ruining Narutos and Hinatas date and goddamn her if she would let that happen.

"Let's hurry Hanabi-chan." She said to little Hyuuga who nodded. Personally she didn't care less if her sister got that guy but if that would make her heiress of the clan and then the future head, she would be more than glad to help her sister.

--

While everyone departed they failed to see one other person who was currently lurking in the shadows making notes furiously.

"You know he will kill when he founds out." Red haired man pointed out narrowing his eyes.

"Shut up you." Jiraiya whispered. "This stuff will make a millionaire."

Kibi sighed. Old man had thought it would be nice to follow the boy and see what happens. He had even insisted that he would take his human form, form he was disgusted to use. He looked right now like a teenage man with dark red hair and deep red eyes. He was dressed in formal hakama looking very manly. And he hated this henge. It made him feel like he was lowlife human.

"What you think Naruto will do on his date?" He asked quietly.

"Probably three hours eating marathon at Ichirakus… that won't do! I can't write anything comical from ramen stand! I have to give him a hand."

"Oh please don't." Kibi said looking feared. "Your advice would be good if he was going on a date with that blond but not with this one. He will need some more, erhm, manly point of view to succeed."

"Wanna bet?" Sannin narrowed his eyes.

"May I remind you that Im older than that king toad of yours. Are you sure you want to challenge me?" He narrowed his eyes.

"I am." Jiraiya narrowed his eyes. "Be ready to be ass whooped."

--

"So that how it is." Tsunade said behind her hands. They were standing on the balcony behind her office and looking over the Konoha. "I don't know if I should be angry with you for accepting a mission or should I be proud of you for taking Nagi under your care."

Naruto had just given her a full mission report. Official and unofficial. "But you yourself write that Isumi-san could trust me."

"Yes… but how could you be sure that it wasn't a trap to gain political upper hand against us? Or that they would do their part of the deal?"

He only shrugged. "Just like how I know what ticket brings me a win."

Tsunade frowned at him but decided to let it go… this time. She leaned to railing and looked down. Shizune was currently taking care of Nagi. They were playing some game down in front of the tower. "Im very proud of you." She said.

"I just couldn't take it. A kid like her was abandoned because she was an orphan. She only made one wrong chose and followed that man." He looked behind. Glimpses of Hokage monument were visible to him. "No child should face same fate as I did."

"I understand. I will talk to Academy teachers. Im sure that they will let her pass with her age. I have also told everyone who found out your past not to reveal it forward. It is still double SS-rank secret." She leaned back while Naruto nodded. "What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Why is everyone asking me that?" He glared at her. "Do you want something from me too?"

"No." Old blond said dignified. "Why you ask that? Did something happen?"

"Because… hmm… Hinata-chan… kind of… asked me… o-out."

He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice Tsunades lips curling up. "No reason. Im glad. If you ask me you should settle down already and Hinata is a good girl."

To her amaze Naruto visibly flinched. "No! I mean… I can't do that now! Im only fifteen. A genin. And I have just become an older brother! I can't get married now!"

'_Damn. Maybe I shouldn't have mentioned just yet.'_ "What's wrong? Hinata Hyuuga not good enough for you?"

"It has nothing to do with anything like that but…" Tsunade could see him trembling. "but what about Akatsuki? What about Orochimaru? What about Sasuke? What about each and every rock-nin who bears a grudge against my father? Do you really want me to marry someone in this mess?"

Hokage had to agree that boy had a point. But somehow she felt like he wasn't telling everything. "What about Nagi? Did you consider her safety?"

"Well… no."

"Naruto, Im only thinking what's best for the village. Hinata is a nice girl who is strong kunoichi, has stronger bloodline limit and has always admired you. Tell me, why you don't wouldn't want to marry her?"

Cold sweat fall down Narutos head. Then he turned away. "I… don't deserve woman like that. She's too good for me."

Tsunade was about to argue when door of her office opened up. "Tsunade-sama." Shizune was running around with Nagi who was having the time of her life. "I heard the good news. Hinata-chan has finally asked him out."

"Yes." She nodded.

"Naruto, what have you planned for tomorrow?" Black haired kunoichi hurried to continue.

"Well… I haven't really decided that yet."

"Please tell me you're not considering Ichirakus?" Fifth asked desperately.

"What's wrong with Old mans ramen?"

"Nothing if you're dating some call girl or if you are broke. But because you have both Namikaze inheritance and date of an heir of our most prestigious clan, I think you should consider it a bit more."

Naruto realized that she was right. But where? He really didn't eat anywhere else than Ichirakus.

Shizune smirked. Everything was going according her plan. "I can help with that." She volunteered. "Naruto, wait for me around five at you're place and I will make sure _everything_ works out perfectly."

"Wow! Thanks Shizune-neechan."

"I can even look after Nagi-chan while you're out if you don't mind."

"You don't need do that. Ino-chan already volunteered." Blond boy smiled. "But thanks anyway, I really appreciate that."

"That's too bad. I was looking forward to it." Black haired medic pouted and looked at Nagi who laughed at her expression.

"Nagi-chan, we should get going already." Naruto said. "We should get your things settled and… mine also. I just remembered that all my things are still at my old place."

"I can look after her meanwhile." Shizune said exited. "You should go through things and get what you need back. How that sounds?"

"Good. Okay, Im off." Naruto said smiling and disappeared in a whirl of leafs.

Nagi was amazed of his theatrics.

--

Naruto was breathing hard. _'That was too close!' _He thought after he was in safe distance from tower. _'I couldn't tell her that I… NO! That didn't happen! She is gone! Lost!'_

He took a deep breath. "I better get some advices for my date tomorrow. But from who?" He went though of candidates. _'Ero-sennin? If I were suicidal. Kibi? If Hinata-chan were a fox. Ichiraku-ossan? Man hasn't been on dates for years. Iruka-sensei? He would probably go on and on about dangers of young age and crap. Kakashi-sensei? Man probably hasn't ever been on dates. Who there's left? Kiba? Chouji? Shikamaru? Lee? Neji? Shino?' _Then the final thought came to him. _'I don't know any guys who date!' _

At that moment a man hit him. "AH! What the hell! Watch were you're going!"

"Sorry." Naruto rubbed his face. "Kankuro?" He asked. "Is that you?"

"Yes. Who are… Naruto? Naruto Uzumaki? Is that you?" Man in black robes and carrying something that reminded Naruto of a turnip was standing in front of him. "What are you doing here?"

"I live here." Blond boy laughed. "Tell me, how's Gaara? I heard that he was made Kazekage."

"Yep. Youngest ever. He even beat you're _Yondaime_ to it. That's something to be impressed about." Puppet master grinned proudly.

"That's great." Naruto nodded.

"What's wrong?" Kankuro asked. "Tell me."

"Huh? What you mean?" Blond boy asked little confused.

"Don't give me that. Im a guy too. I know that look. What's her name?" He stepped to his side big brotherly. "Tell everything to Kankuro-oniichan."

"You don't need to bother-" Blond tried to reject.

"Nonsense! What you did to my brother in chunin exams, I and Temari were left with giant burden to thank you. You don't even understand how much he has changed since then. So tell me."

So Naruto told to Suna shinobi about his current situation when the older guy nodded.

"Then it was obviously gods will that you and I would meet." Young mans chest grew from pride. "I'll help you. Let's go. Is there any eating places near?"

"Sure, Ichirakus."

"Great. You're buying and I shall make you a Konohas Casanova."

"Really? Great! Thanks Kankuro! One question."

"Yes, my apprentice?"

"Who's Casanova?"

**Chapter END**


	28. Casanova of Konohagakure

A/N: Nothing to say really. Expect two things. One: Nibansannin mean SECOND three people. Its like Sannin means Three great ninjas, so does Nibansannin mean Second generation of three great ninjas. God... im tired of expleining that. Anyway thats that. Leave it. Second thing is, if anyone knows Author BaalYarns, could that person kindly inform her that Im waiting for her update. You know? Tell her if you can that I think Senju Naruto is best Fic ever written here and I would want to read more of it. It has been TWO months already. Please. Could someone contact her and ask her what is taking so long? Thank you.

REMEMBER TO REVIEW!!

**Twenty-fifth chapter: Casanova of Konohagakure**

"So this Casanova was a lady killer, huh?" Naruto asked while eating ramen. He had led his friend from Suna to there while he was lecturing about Casanova.

"Yep. And Im gonna help you to become one." Kankuro stated loudly earning angry glares from Ayame and even Misao. "Naruto Uzumaki! Casanova of Hidden village of Leaf!"

"Im not sure I want to become one." Naruto looked little doubtful. Ayame quickly added another serving of noodles. "Thanks." He said not knowing the reason.

"What you mean?" Puppet master said shocked. "Looking to another direction?" He asked narrowing his eyes.

"No! I meant that I think I already am." Naruto answered to everyone's amaze. "Maybe not in the same concept but I still enjoy company of women from time to time."

"Really!?" Kankuro asked exited. "So why you needed my help then?"

"Because… most of my… times I just have taken some sake and… I wake next morning next to someone." Naruto confessed little embarrassed.

"Ooh… I see. So you're more like a…"

"Drunk big." Ayame corrected coldly.

"Hey! Don't scowl the boy!" Kankuro rushed to defend him. "Everything that happens while drunk, stays under drunk."

Ichiraku had to hold his daughter so she would not jump all over Kankuro who only smirked and revealed his teeth. "Let her go, pops, there's no cure when you're this attractive as me. Girls want to come all over you."

"Oh you're so dead!" Ayame screamed. "Naruto! Hit him!"

"B-but-"

"HIT HIM!!" Ayame glared at him with her killing intent which made Naruto to react. He punched Kankuro hard into face.

"Hey! What was that for? Im here to help you and you hit me?"

"Sorry." Blond whispered. "But I just cant help when she uses 'the eye'."

"Good boy Naruto." Ayame finally calmed down and patted his head. "Now promise me, that you will never treat women like sex objects."

He couldn't help but gulp and nod.

"Damn, what a wimp." Face painted man muttered. "Not even getting any and so whipped by bitch like you."

Soon after that Jiraiya arrived with Kibi on his shoulders to Ichirakus to find a man beaten almost to death. "You were here." He smiled widely and stepped half-dead Kankuro like it was nothing and took seat.

"What brings you here?" Naruto asked curiosly. Jiraiya could see him shivering little. Counting two plus two is...

"I heard an interesting rumour. You got a date with Hyuuga Hinata." He grinned. "So? How did it happen?"

"Wait!" Ayame rushed between. "You have a date? With Hinata-chan?"

"Yes. It's the reason I needed some advice." Blond boy answered little nervously. "I mean, yes I have done… things… but I never actually been on a date and I don't really know how to… act on a date."

"That was it?" Kankuro had risen himself to a seat. "If you had just wanted few date tips, you could have just asked."

"Who ever asked you?" Jiraiya glared coldly and placing his hand over his apprentices shoulder. "I'll tell you all me techniques. All you needed to do was only to ask. After all, you're my apprentice."

"Wait…" Kankuro whispered suddenly identifying him. "Y-you're Jiraiya of the Sannin? Aren't you?"

"Well yes I am!" White haired man started his introduction dance over the counter receiving adoring looks from black dressed Suna shinobi.

"Now when the hindrance is out of the way, listen to me." Kibi jumped over to his shoulder. "Learn from the master."

At the same moment on the other side of the counter. "Ayame-chan, Misao-chan, go and take a rest of the day off. Well be closing early tonight."

"What? Why?" Both ladies asked.

"My boy needs advices in the art of love." Old cook said proudly. "It's my duty to guide him."

"What's going on here?" Iruka stepped inside. "I heard from Hokage-sama that you are having a date? With Hyuuga Hinata? You better remember that you're too young to-"

At the same moment Kakashi puffed in. His bruises were all under his mask. "Hello mister… love… something… anyway. You have a date with that Hyuuga girl. Need any advices?"

"Well-"

"Hey you! He asked help from me!" Kankuro yelled suddenly holding in his hand now new, autographed copy of Icha Icha series. "No need for outsiders."

"Im his jonin instructor and well-known ladies man." Kakashi stated raising his chin proudly but little offended.

"If we are talking about achievements with the ladies, I am the master here!" Jiraiya stated loudly. "There's no lady who wouldn't fall for my charm."

Everyone started suddenly cough. "Cough! (Tsunade) Cough!"

"That hurt." Man said pouting.

They stared arguing who should guide Naruto. Jiraiya reminding them that he had most experience. Kankuro remained that he had been there first. Kakashi was holding out little black book and chancing pages. They were full of names and dates of different women. Iruka ranted about how someone should be there as a chaperon so they wouldn't do anything 'regretful'. Teuchi only reminisced his own love life mainly Ayames mother. Kibi realized suddenly that his advices only worked on female foxes so he remained silent most of the time.

This went on and on until Naruto had enough and grabbed Kibi and threw some money to Teuchi and walked out. No one even noticed that. It was only afternoon still but he was completely lost. He was walking towards his house. His clones should have finished by now. He was walking down the street when he heard somewhat familiar voice.

"Well if isn't it Naruto Uzumaki." He turned around and saw:

"Ibiki." He answered and turned around. "Nice to see you."

"And you too. Bluffed your way out of anything lately?" Interrogation master asked remembering the chunin exams.

"All the time." He smirked. "What brings you here?"

"Just a small mission from Hokage-sama." Scarred man pointed behind himself with his thump. "There's this guy who thinks he has forgotten why he was found from our doorstep. Im going there to help him little. So? What's the matter? Girlfriend not giving?"

"WHAT!?" Naruto screamed surprised. "What you said?"

"You think, Im just interrogation specialist only because I like to create pain?" Old man said coldly. "Give me some credit here."

Well… everyone will know it sooner or later. "Im going on a date with Hinata-chan of the Hyuugas."

Ibiki grinned. "So that's it huh? So what's the problem then? Little sergeant is on vacation?"

"No." Naruto didn't bother to scream anymore. It was confirmed. Everyone in this village was a pervert. "Its juts… never mind." And started walking pass the man.

"So you don't know how to date huh?" Ibiki smirked.

Blond stopped on his tracks. "How did you know that?"

"Never mind on that, here are some advices." Man cleared his throat.

"I don't need any. Thanks anyway." He quickly started walking. What did this guy knew of dating? Guy would be the villain of the horror movie.

But before he could take another step, interrogation squad captain grabbed him from his robe and crushed him against the wall. "Don't tell me you can't see me dating? Because how I look? A person who has been judged by others who can't see deeper than skin does the same? You filthy hypocrite!"

Naruto realized that he was right. All his life he had been taken as a demon without a reason and now he was doing the same thing to this guy who had been kind enough to tell him some advices. He lowered his face in shame. "Sorry. I'd be happy to have some of your advices."

"Good." Scarred man nodded and smirked. "I have few universal hints that will guarantee dates success, no matter who you date, where you date, why you date and so." He cleared his throat again. "First advice: make the first move, go pick her up. Don't make her wait or to come to you. Second advice: make her feel she is a princess. You know what that mean? Make sure that she feels like she is the most important person in the world. That no one else matters expect her. Got that? Then why aren't you making notes?" Naruto quickly grabbed a pencil and a notepad and started scribbling. "Third advice: say she is beautiful all the time. Say she is beautiful the moment you see her. Even if she's not. Fourth advice: Be a gentleman. You know what that means? Good. Fifth advice is: be you."

"Huh?" Blond boy looked up from his notepad. "What you mean? I have to be a gentleman and myself? What the hell does that mean?"

"Basics kid." Man said smirking. "She accepted your invitation because it came from you. So she wants to date you. Make sure she will date you. If she doesn't like you, there's is no point even trying a relationship."

"Was that all?" Naruto asked and put his notes away. "Thank you. I think I got it now. Bye now." He bowed and walked away. "I owe you one!"

"Wait! There's still one advice. Most important actually." Ibiki hold him.

"What is it?" He asked turning quickly.

"When you do it, remember not to come inside or to use protection." Scarred man nodded his eyes closed. "Babies bring enormous pressure to the relationship." When he opened them again, Naruto was gone. Without a trace.

--

"Am I only non-perverted guy in this whole village!?" Naruto yelled from top of his lungs.

"Like you're one to talk." Kibi snorted. "What was that thing you did back at the Grass City? Research?"

"It was the one time thing." Blond said coldly. "I will never do it again. Ever."

"Then why in the hell are we standing in front of the hot springs?"

"No reason." Naruto said looking around.

"Naruto! What are you doing here?" They turned around and saw Shizune walking with Nagi. "I thought you were going to move your things."

"My clones are working with that." He answered. "Why are you here?"

"After you left I realized how filthy Nagi-chan is. She hasn't been bathing for ages. As a responsible medic-nin (and as a woman none the less), she needs to totally scrub herself."

"Save me Naru-nii!" Nagi rushed from black haired girl to Naruto and glinning in to him tightly. "I don't want to take a bath."

But before Naruto could answer another voice interrupted them. "Naruto. I need to speak with you." They turned around and saw Neji walking towards them. "Shizune-san." He bowed to her. "Nagi-chan. We haven't yet been formally introduced. Im Hyuuga Neji. Welcome to our village." He bowed.

"Im Nagi Uzumaki!" She answered loudly smiling widely. "Are you sick?"

Naruto tried to hold his laughter when Neji started to explain about Byakugan. Little girl repeated all the questions she had to Hinata and even stupid ones making the Hyuuga prodigy eye twitch.

"So… you're like a portable x-ray, right?" Nagi asked looking curious.

"NO YOU LITT-" Hyuuga lost his temper and Naruto had to step between them. He didn't want Nagi getting ill terms with the pale-eyed genius… yet. Because it was obvious that it would happen before long.

"So what brings you here?" Naruto asked interested.

"Wha- oh yes." He cleared his throat embarrassed. It was inexcusable to a Hyuuga loose their cool for any reason. "I believe you know why Im here."

"You want to show your skills of 'portable x-ray' to Nagi-chan?" Naruto suggested grinning.

"NO!! Stop calling Hyuugas as 'portable x-ray'!" Neji took many deep breaths. "It's about your date with Hinata-sama."

Either didn't notice but Shizune moved little closer listened carefully.

"Yes." Blond boy waited.

"Even though I personally think you as a decent shinobi-"

"Who kicked your ass." Naruto pointed out.

"and as a decent person. But are you decent enough to date my cousin? The heiress of the Hyuuga clan?"

Naruto shrugged. "Who knows?"

"Im serious Naruto." Dark haired boy was suddenly a lot angrier. "I-"

Blond raised his hand. "I think we should finish this conversation somewhere else." He answered nodding over to interested females. "Have fun bathing." He smiled to Nagi who nodded little depressed. She didn't like bathing. 'Such a tomboy.' Naruto smirked. Then he looked over at Neji.

He nodded.

They walked little while until they reached empty street. "So, you want to know if I break Hinata-chans heart with this, huh?"

Hyuuga nodded. He was glad that Naruto had cut the chase and hit right on the mark. "She doesn't call me 'Nii-san' just for fun you know."

"I get that. But I will tell you now; this is only one date with Hinata-chan. If it works out, I may or may not consider for second."

"You're saying my cousin isn't good enough for you?"

"You're putting words in my mouth." Blond said coldly and sighed. "I… you are a jonin right? So you know about my… tenant, right?" Kibi stiffened little.

"Yes I do." Neji nodded. "So what? What –"

"You know the organization called 'Akatsuki'?"

Dark haired boy realized his point. "If that's the case, why you accepted her invitation in the first place?"

Naruto shrugged. "It seemed for a good idea at the time. And as I was saying, there's no telling of tomorrow. I just might realize that I want children's with black hair and blue eyes running around hitting people with Jyuken." He grinned to image. "How much I would have achieved if I had Byakugan when pulling pranks."

Neji shudder to ideas. First the idea of nephews and nieces running around.

'Neji-ojisan! Teach us! Teach us!" Black haired kids with blue eyes demanded. "We want to learn the Jyuken!"

"For the love of god, NO!! I've told you for a hundred time no!" Neji screamed to the kids. Kids kept repeating the request.

The image changed.

"No ones here!" Two boys with yellow hair and pale-eyes looked around. The boys jumped through the air and started running wildly though the Hyuuga compound charging places and painting doodles everywhere.

Later.

"NEJI!! WHAT IN THE NAME OF BYAGUKAN IS THIS!?" Older Hanabi asked angrily.

"Thanks Neji for looking after the twins." Naruto yelled behind his back. "I'll bring them tomorrow okay? Bye!"

"Who knows, maybe I ask you to baby-sit them." Naruto thought out loud having very similar images.

"NO!!" Black haired Hyuuga stepped back. "A-are you sure Hinata-sama is the right chose? After all there are other fishes in the sea."

Blond laughed. "Are you having cold feet?"

Neji gulped. "I will never baby-sit so better remember that."

Naruto nodded and turned away. "I have some work today so good bye for now."

"Wait! I have one more thing to ask." Neji cleared his throat.

"What is it?" Blond looked over his shoulder.

"You… Jiraya-sama has stated that you have a gift in seal making. Correct?"

"…Yes…"

"That seal which prevents Byakugan reaching inner parts of Namikaze estate, you… know it?"

"Not really." Naruto shrugged. "Ero-sennin said that it was placed by former clan head long before. My father might have studied it but… why?"

"I… would like you to…" Neji cleared his throat again trying to act calmly. "If possible to create that seal… to me. If you could that is."

"Eh?" Naruto asked little confused. "Why would you want something like that?"

"I… have my reasons. Will you help or not?" Hyuuga asked from him gulping.

Blond thought it for a minute and then shrugged. "Sure. Come to me… next… Monday. I should have it prepared by then."

Neji cleared his throat once more. "Thank you. We'll see tomorrow then." He bowed.

"Yeah. Sure."

Soon after they departed each other, he arrived at the Namikaze estate. Dozens of Narutos were walking and carrying large boxes and other belongings from his old apartment.

"Hello there!" Clones greeted him. "Happy peeping time?" One of them asked grinning.

"We didn't get that far." Kibi answered before he did. "There were interruptions."

"Wha!? And we were hoping for some juicy memories of naked –" Large cloud of smoke emerged as the clone disappeared.

"Anyone else?" Naruto asked glaring at the group of his own reflections who only shook their heads. They quickly rushed inside. "I thought so." He walked inside, his clones working with the boxes. "Put them in some storage room for now. Hmm… I really should go buy some grocers. Maybe later." Glad that Ero-sennin had bought something and grabbed ready instant ramen and walked out of his kitchen.

He passed the picture shell in next room and looked around. He took of his robe and threw it to couch. "Im going to my fathers study now. Hmm… maybe I should call it my study from now on."

Kibi jumped of his shoulder and nodded. "I'll be outside. If my scent isn't mistaken there's some vixen around in heat." He grinned.

"Please spare me with the details." Blond said walking out of the hall way. "Hey! Wait a minute! I thought you 'loved' Baa-chan or something!"

"Her breasts." Fox corrected and smirked. "And when it comes to love and lust, there's no such thing's as 'species' or 'genders'." Then he winked to him who paled as a reaction. "Don't worry. You're not my type. Too much emotional trauma which Im aware of."

"Lucky me." Blond muttered and walked away. He passed trough corridors into one room that he hadn't yet entered. It was his fathers study. It was still sealed from the door.

"Seal release." He muttered and touched the paper. It fell off and floated down to the floor. Naruto took a deep breath and opened the slide doors.

First thing he noticed was that there was only very little dust here and there. Everything was in order. Scroll in shells, desk a window with a view to the lake and on one wall was dark metal door which was sealed with tens of seals. "That must be the vault." He said to himself. "I look into there some other time." Then he sat down and removed his wakizashi and bag and looked up. On the wall were six facial pictures. Each and every one of them had blond hair and blue eyes and reminded each other somewhat. On top was a sing: 'Clan heads.'

"Fifty years and five heads." Naruto muttered. "First is my great-grandfather, Fuinato Namikaze. He built this compound. Second is… his younger brother, Kurato Namikaze. Third is his nephew, son of her first, Funato Namikaze. Fourth is his brother, Mikato Namikaze. Namikaze clan was almost destroyed during his term. Then was… Yondaime. Minato Namikaze. Son of the forth head, my father." Naruto looked one empty frame that was placed next to his fathers. Below that empty frame was small plate saying: 'Naruto Namikaze'.

Naruto couldn't help but smile sadly as he watched it. "That where my picture should have been gone to. And it will be." He smile and went through his bag quickly. He pulled out a small picture of himself in his new clothes standing proudly in front of a road that lead somewhere. It had been taken soon after he had renewed his clothing.

He formed few quick hand seals and the picture enlarged. Then he took the frame from the wall and placed his picture in it. Perfect fit.

"Here dad." He placed his picture next to his. He smiled proudly as he watched new row. "Fuinato, Kurato, Funato, Mikato, Minato, Naruto. Current clan strength… two or three. Two if we remember that Ero-sennin never really used his clan name. And one if we remember that Nagi is Uzumaki." Then he snorted. "But Im the clan head. My rules. Clan strength… two. Old guy can have it if he wants it."

Then Naruto started searching around his father's scrolls. Most of them were paperwork that never been finished. Then there was large pile saying: male. He browsed through them quickly. Most of them was sent to Yondaime but some of them were from him to others that he hadn't gotten chance to sent. He saw one being titled to:

"My old team mate." Naruto muttered and rolled the scroll open. 'Yo Hiashi! Waz up? I heard the happy news. Hanaka is preganant! Im little fended that you never told me personally. I thought we were friends! Well… you and your 'Hyuuga ways'. I guess I have no other chose than to forgive you… soon :) ("He used a smile?") 'I will forgive you when you come and ask me to be your child's godfather. No need to thank me. I know you're just too shy to ask. Hey! That's what the friends are for. I would ask you to be my child's but we already have Jiraya-sensei. But don't worry! You can be our next ones (which might happen sooner than expected). She has gotten into high baby fever and wants so desperately our baby to born so she can spoil him/her. I gotta admit being little… scared. I mean! If he has anything from me, he will be impossible to control. Gosh! I can't wait to teach him/her rasengan (just have to make sure Hina isn't around heh). Sorry I can't come to you personally. You know being a Hokage and all… responsibilities. And I know that something's will reach you far better through your eyes. Good man! Do you have anything in your ears? Well, anyway, see you next poker night – I mean council meeting! See ya! Yours: Not so dead last am I, teme?'

Naruto gulped down the tears that tried to break through. He really had loving parents. He would have learned the rasengan early, he would have been spoiled. He gulped again. "I guess I go and deliver this to him." Then he saw a great pile of cards. He picked one of them: 'Welcome to baby shower this Sunday afternoon. Kushina U and Minato N.'

Naruto rushed out of his house before he would see anything more shocking. "Im visiting the neighbours! Be back soon!" He yelled over his shoulder.

"Take your time!" Kibi answered from somewhere. "So, you like rain too huh? It amazing how well we two connect."

"Yeah. Amazing. Kyuubi-sama." Little female fox whispered and grinned.

Naruto walked around the corner to Hyuuga compounds gates. The guards corrected themselves as he closed to them. "Afternoon." Other one said. "May we help you?"

"I wish to speak Hiashi." He said boldly. "Care to let me though."

"Hiashi-sama is currently working with clan business and isn't allowed to be disturbed." The other guard said. "Now leave if you please."

"This just isn't my day is it?" Naruto sighed and formed quick hand seals. "Hirashin no jutsu!" He flew over the wall, inside the compound before either could even blink. "Now, let's see… where's Hiashis study?" He muttered as he walked around the Hyuuga compound. "God this place is big. It's probably big as my house. Oh shit." He muttered and hid himself around the corner. Neji passed him without noticing.

"Naruto Uzumaki?" He flinched and turned around. "What brings you here? Your date with Hinata is tomorrow is it not?"

"Hiashi Hyuuga." Naruto bowed politely. "I didn't come for Hinata… today. I – erhm – you see – I…."

Hyuuga leader raised his hand. "I understand. Please follow me."

Naruto blinked. "Eeh… sure."

He followed the man to his study. It was kind of similar to Narutos but didn't have pictures of clan heads on the wall.

Hiashi sat down in the middle of the room and pointed him seat in front of his own. As soon as he sat down black haired man snorted silently. "I have to say that the title 'most unpredictable ninja in all Konoha' isn't just for a show. You truly are unpredictable. I never thought you would do this but I won't complain. I guess I have to revaluate my opinion on you."

Naruto blinked again. "Sure. Listen –"

"Of course that doesn't mean I would approve you easy as that. I want to make sure you understand me." He said hard look on his face. "Remember that Hinata is kind and gentle young girl who… is… inexperienced… in certain things… I want her to remain that way." Man looked little uncomfortable.

"Sure. But listen –"

"I heard of your talk with Neji earlier today." Hiashi interrupted him again. "Even though you would realize that you want want… babies with pale eyes and bright yellow hair, that doesn't mean you can just 'visit' here and 'do it'."

"I didn't even cross my mind but-"

"But I appreciate you coming all the way here to see me." Man nodded. "I remember my first meeting with my father-in-law. I was so nervous of him thinking me as an idiot or something. But I see that you had no fear of me. No. You rushed to face me face to face. Like a man. And for that I commend you." Then he hardened his gaze. "But that doesn't mean Im going to be all 'love-dove' with you or keep my thumps up. Because if you hurt my daughter even a single bit I will…" He never ended his sentence.

Naruto gulped. "Thanks. I try and remember that." Silence fell to the room.

Soon Hiashi cleared his throat. "Was there anything else?"

"Huh? Oh yes! This." He threw the scroll in his hand to him. "I found it from my fathers study this afternoon. I thought maybe I should deliver it to you then."

Hiashi looked it a little. "From Minato?" He muttered and rolled it open. After a moment he placed it gently to the floor in front of him and took few deep breaths. "You read it?"

Naruto nodded. "Makes me wonder…" He looked into Hiashis pale eyes. "What was my father like?"

Hyuuga head was taken back a little. "I believe Jiraya-sama would have told you that."

"He has. Many stories from their time together and all but…" Blond took a deep breath. "You were his team mate. What was he like… from a peer's point of view?"

"I see…" Hiashi closed his eyes and thought for a minute. "First memory I have of him was… when we in our first day in academy."

"Welcome everyone to Konohas Ninja academy." Chunin teacher said smiling widely to class in front of him. "Here we will teach you the basics of what you need to know when you will get your forehead protector. First my name is…"

His speech was interrupted by loud sound of…

"Who the heck is snoring in the middle of the class?" Chunin asked angrily. "You! The blond! Wake up! You in the fifth row!"

Hiashi looked over his shoulder and saw small boy with yellow hair snoring loudly. "Who is he?" He whispered from his younger brother.

"Who knows?" Hizashi whispered little amused.

Teacher had enough of boys snoring and threw a chalk to his fore head. "Wake up!"

"OW!!" Boy jumped up and hold his fore head, the place where the chalk had hit him. "Why did you that for?"

"I should be asking you that! How come you can be sleep already? This is your first period in school! Did you even sleep last night?" Chunin teacher asked.

"Sorry." Boy grinned sheepishly and scratched back of his head. "I was so exited that I kind of forgot sleep last night so… heh."

Teacher shook his head smirking a little. "What's your name?"

"Minato Namikaze." Blond said waving his hand happily.

Hyuuga twins twitched little. "He is the sole survivor of the Namikaze clan?" Hizashi asked with little disbelief. "Hard to believe son of the main house of such clan being so… childish."

"I agree." Hiashi nodded and snorted. "But as you said, he is sole survivor of a weak clan. We should not mind ourselves of him." Chunin had continued his speech with new found excitement. He listened mans every word like he was in a mission briefing (or what he thought a mission briefing would be like). After all, he was from Hyuuga clan. From most powerful clan there is. Even though some people prefered Uchihas being superior. There was even one of them inside this class room. He didn't mind of him now. Hyuugas would show the calmness of a great shinobi. Then he felt something hitting back of his head. He turned around and saw a paper plane on the ground. He looked over his shoulder to Namikaze survivor who grinned and waved his hand.

"I think I hate him." Hiashi muttered while glaring Minato.

"Well that's very… interesting." Naruto tried to hold his laughter and took a zip of sake. In some point Hiashi had offered him a sake saucer filled with the name liquid. "So old man was a prankster huh?"

"Yes." Hiashi nodded and took a zip as well. "He loved making pranks. And for some reason I was mostly the main target. And bigger the better to him." He frowned. "Im amazed I didn't kill him long time ago."

"How did you felt when you two were placed into one team?"

"I… was somewhat… not so mature about the matter…"

"WHAAAT!!" Hiashi screamed very un-Hyuugaish. "But sensei! Why Im to be placed in the same team as that idiot!"

"Obviously because you got the highest score and he has the lowest." Chunin said smirked at his students with a face saying obviously: 'Hahaa! Suffer Hiashi Hyuuga! Suffer!' Minato's pranks had caused five teachers quitting their jobs and had been very close in his case too but heavens send him a gift. Graduation. Each teacher had lent a hand and made Minato study all week so he would actually pass the exam leaving the academy for good giving someone else the grey hairs.

"Tough luck Onii-sama." Hizashi touched his brother's shoulder. "Be sure look after your best friend."

Before Hyuuga heir could answer something landed on his back. "YOSHAA!! Were gonna kick some serious ass Hiashi!" Minato screamed loudly hands around his new team mate's shoulders.

"Stop doing that!" He said biting his teeth and turning his head. Tough luck indeed what happened next. Minato was bending behinds his shoulder watching over his shoulder and he turned around. Next thing he knew their lips were connected.

"What the hell man!" Minato jumped back. He was receiving several death glares from people in the class. Hyuuga heirs Fan girls were glaring being specific. Not only did he occupy Hiashis time ninety nine percent of the day but also stole his first kiss. That was no fair! When the boys had stopped cleaning their lips chunin teacher yelled them back to their seats.

Awkward silence had fallen between them. "Erhm… Hiashi."

"What?" He asked with seriously angry voice.

"I… just want to let you know… now that we are in the same team and all…" He took a deep breath. "We are best friends. And now also team mates but I have to be honest with you."

"Yes…"

"I don't… swing that way. Im sorry." Minato smiled apologetically.

Hiashi jumped on him and started beating him with all his might. It required all chunin's skill to restrain him.

"What the hell just happened?" He barked to them. "You're my students only few more minutes! Could you two please stop making noise and let me enjoy one minute of peace? Please!?"

"Were sorry." Minato lowered his head shamefully. "I just didn't know that Hiashi feelings were this deep."

Hiashi tried to jump on top of him screaming death threats. Certain purple haired woman in the corner tried to act invisible as possible. All the happy feelings that she had from being in the same team as the incredible 'Hiashi-kun' had been washed away in a moment when she had heard name 'Minato Namikaze'. She was sure that gods hated her for some reason.

"Okay! I already said, Im sorry Hiashi!" Minato tried his best to evade Hyuugas attacks. "If it means that much to you I guess I can try it… you never know before you try it, right?"

"GO TO HELL NAMIKAZE!!" Hiashi rushed ahead Byakugan activated Jyuken style in use.

Naruto whistled. "Who would have thought that you actually loved my father?" He muttered. "Im not really sure how Im supposed to cope with this."

"I DID NOT LOVE HIM GOD DAMN IT!!" Hiashi screamed enraged then he saw Naruto laughing. "Oh go to hell."

"Sorry. I just had to. Here." He took a long gulp from the sake bottle and threw it back. "Tell me more!"

But they were interrupted when door was knocked. "Hiashi-sama? Is everything alright?"

"Yes. Neji." He answered. "Everything is fine. Why you ask?"

"There was someone at the gate who could have entered the compound without permission. Guards told me. Are you sure everything is alright?"

"I guess I take my leave now. I gotta go and buy some groceries for dinner. Bye." Naruto walked to the door.

"See you tomorrow. Naruto-kun." Hiashi nodded but looked little curiosly when the boy didn't walk to the door but…" Why are you going through the window?"

He shrugged. "More fun I guess." Then he jumped outside and disappeared as a golden flash.

"That was…"

"Im coming in." Neji entered the office looking around. Behind him was Hinata and also Hanabi who both looked little confused. "Was there someone here?"

"Yes. Naruto stopped by." Hiashi said reading the letter again ignoring the shocked faces of others. "We had a little talk."

"Oh father please…" Hinata started to plea. Moments before Kurenai had told her basics of dating and being on a date.

"Don't worry. It ended very well." Her father smirked and took a sake saucer. "That boy… most interesting case I have to admit." He smirked. "Was there something you needed?"

"No. Sorry for the disturbance." Others bowed and closed the door.

"Why did Naruto-kun visit here so soon?" Hinata asked terrified from the woman leaning to wall near them. "Did he see me?"

"No. Im pretty sure what he did was purely between your father and him." Genjutsu specialist smirked. "And what I can tell, you have just passed most terrifying trap couples fall."

"What?" Hanabi asked curious.

"Parents." Kurenai answered with a shudder. "Believe you me. There's nothing more scarier than meeting your boyfriends parents for the first time. How they interrogate you like you were ex mass murderer. Challenge you in everything."

"B-but Naruto-kun doesn't have parents. Alive at least." Hinata whispered little sad.

"Exactly why you are so lucky. Think about it. Now you have to only impress him. But he still has to impress us." She nodded the Hyuugas around.

"She has a point, Hinata-sama." Neji nodded. "But does that mean that Naruto rushed to meet Hiashi-sama instead of waiting for tomorrow so he would gain the upper hand in the meeting?"

"That sounds very possible." Brunette nodded. "Instead of waiting Hiashi-samas invitation tomorrow, when he would be all nervous of your date, he came earlier and met him head on." She smirked. "No wonder they call him most unpredictable ninja in all Konoha."

"That does sound like Naruto." Neji nodded smirking little. "Rushing into situation instead of waiting around."

"Naruto-kun is so brave." Hinata whispered dreaming.

"Are you sure?" Hanabi asked narrowing her eyes. "What I thought he would chicken out first chance he got. OW! What was that for?" She glared at her older sister but was taken back by sudden large killing intent.

"Don't mock my Naruto-kun ever again. Understood?" Hinata spoke with most uncharacteristic voice. Then it disappeared and blush came to her cheeks. "What should I were? Naruto-kun is obviously serious about this date! I have to be too!" She rushed to her room. "Kurenai-sensei! Should I were this blue one or this red one?"

"Wait a minute." Brunette woman walked calmly inside her room.

Neji gulped. "That was definitely one of most scariest moments in my life." He whispered. "Wasn't that right Hana…bi… chan?" The Hyuuga girl was laying down eyes white…erh unconscious white foam coming out of her mouth. Neji didn't say anything more. He just raised her bridal style and carried her into her room.

--

Naruto was doing shopping. Now that in his household had to feed three people he had to get more food. And some healthier stuff too. But there was a big question. What the hell was he supposed to get? He only knew how to cook three things: ramen, sand witch and boiled rice. 'Damn! How the hell I survived this long with only ramen… I think I go get some ramen after I have done the shopping.'

And suddenly an idea came to his mind. 'I wonder if that place is still fixed. I could send some Shadow clones to make sure of it.'

Shiro was holding her knees to her body while Ino ranted on and on about how Hinata was a bitch and how she had stolen her Naruto-kun. She didn't really care. She was no thinking the kiss they had shared back at the ramen stand.

"And that bitch dared even call out her sensei to help her! Can you believe that? That bitch! When I finally make Naruto-kun see me he will never take his eyes off again."

"Yeah. Sure." White haired girl nodded absent minded.

"What's wrong? You have been awfully quiet ever since you came back from your work." Ino asked concerned. Shiro was now officially her room mate and paid half of the rent. "Did something happen?"

"Wha-? No! Nothing! You're right! Hinata is a bitch. We should go there and kick her ass right now!" Shiro nodded covering her thoughts.

--

"Thank Shizune-neechan for the bath." Naruto said while leaning to gate of his house. "Thanks Shizune-neechan. I owe you."

"Never mind that." Black haired kunoichi smiled and waved her hand. "Ill stop by tomorrow to give you some tips just like we agreed on. See ya." She waved her hand. "And be a good girl Nagi-chan. And remember to kick grandpa Jiraiyas balls if he acts perversely."

"Okay. Bye Shizune-neechan!" Little brunette waved his hand.

Naruto smiled. "Let's go inside. How was your day with Shizune? Like her?"

"She's cool!" Nagi started to tell about their day. "She knows million healing jutsus and took me to these hot springs were water was sooo warm and…" She continued to relive her day when she suddenly stopped. "Eeh Naru-nii… what's for dinner?"

"Let's go ask." Naruto smiled to a little girl as they walked inside the house. Kibi jumped from somewhere over to Nagi who hugged him tightly.

It had been a hectic day. And it would go on tomorrow.

**CHAPTER END**


	29. Everything is ready

A/N: Nothing to say expect enjoy this chapter and visit my forum. I have new topic which I would like to invite you all. So visit.

And remember to REVIEW!!!!

**Twenty-sixth chapter: Everything is ready**

Naruto woke up next morning to someone poking his cheek. He tried to push that something away but it returned more persistent than before.

That something was starting to get irritated, or so he thought. He slapped that something away and poking stopped. He thought he could sleep now. "Naru-nii! Wake up! Grandpa has made breakfast!"

Breakfast! He shot out of his bed like a missile looking around wondering where he was. 'Oh yeah. This is my new bedroom. We are at the Namikaze estate.' He muttered. Nagi was sitting next to him laughing and fully dressed. "Thanks Nagi. But tell Grandpa that Im still sleeping." He fell down. Kibi had remained over his stomach.

"Oh no you don't." Nagi smirked and rushed out of the bedroom.

"She's doing something…" Naruto muttered while petting Kibi sleepily.

"Yes she is." Fox whisperd back. His body was feeling little sour. He had lovely night with one of the female fox of the large backyard they had now. "Nothing good I suppose."

"I wonder wh- WHAT THE HELL!?" They both jumped up when a shower of cold water covered both of them wetting them completely. "Nagi!"

Little girl laughed holding an empty bowl. "Grandpa said, that I should wake you up no matter what." She grinned and rushed out of the room.

"That old pervert." Naruto muttered and decided that he was wake enough for breakfast. "C'mon." He added and carried Kibi out of his room. Fox was glaring rather angry being covered in water. And the fact, that this incident had interrupted his dreaming this time of the morning didn't really help the matter. But he wasn't in a mood for quarrel. So they entered the hallway from their bedroom.

Naruto had chosen an empty bedroom next to his father's old study. The room had two ways in and out. One was into hallway and to rest of the house and the other was to backyard. Nagi had chosen room cross the hallway. Neither of the rooms had any decorations yet. Only couple futons.

Naruto walked without his shirt yawning loudly while entering the kitchen where Jiraiya was whispering something to Nagis ear. "What's the secret?" He asked narrowing his eyes to his teacher who moved little uncomfortably on his seat.

"Nothing." Old man said trying to act casually.

"Grandpa asked if I wanted to go a park today, can I?" Nagi asked hopefully.

Naruto thought about it while taking his seat. Most likely it was because he wanted to use 'lost child act' to get some attention from certain people. And by certain people he meant hot single moms who wanted to have some fun. Thought made him frown little.

But Nagi really could use this opportunity to get some friends so it would be easier for her. And he was a bit busy this morning and wasn't sure if he wanted Nagi by his side now. And he could put Kibi after them to look after her.

Jiraiya watched carefully as his apprentices face changed by his moods and he was going to start his speech why he should when he finally answered. "Sure." He finally smiled and brushed her hair. "Just remember to be careful. And Grandpa will surely take good care of you. Right?" He growled warningly. "So nothing bad will happen to you."

"O-of course." White haired man nodded nervously.

"I know how to look after myself!" She frowned. "Im not a kid."

"Of course." Naruto smiled convinced- "What's for food?" He asked casually ignoring her pout.

They ate the breakfast listening Jiraiya complaining about his week when he had been locked up. Naruto ignored them mostly but was pretty humoured when he heard about pathetic attempts to break his seal. He should have to ask what the Academy taught about seals. He only remembered so much about his own lessons. But the story gave him weird sense of power. So he had finally found an art where he ruled. Damn, that felt good. Maybe he should visit Kiba today to show off a little. 'Didn't Kiba had some relative…I remember her vaguely. She helped us out when Akamaru got sick. Somehow I remember her as somewhat hot… maybe I should ask Kiba about him. When I see him.'

After the breakfast Naruto wanted to show Nagi their new home more thoroughly so she wouldn't get lost there (and he also). "Go and wait outside while I finish." He said while Nagi nodded and rushed outside Kibi on her trails.

"Im going soon." Jiraiya muttered to Naruto after she had disappeared. "I've been out of the loop long enough."

"When you leave?"

"Soon." Jiraiya shrugged. "I still have few things to do here." 'Including witnessing your date with 'Hinata-chan'. If Im right, this night will be fun. And make my new book, Icha Icha Young Love vol. 2 a classic like its predecessor.'

"Just take care of yourself, old man." Naruto said trying to act indifferently. "If you happened to die I would have to feed Nagi. She would probably die from food poisoning after a month or so."

White haired man laughed. "Relax kid. You can always make ramen, instant and real. So don't worry. And here," He reached something inside his robes. "Take this." Book covered in black and by kanji: 'Sly/Oil(China/Japan)' drawn on it by gold.

"It's your cook book!" Blond boy was shocked. "Are you dying?"

"Of course not!" Toad sage laughed. "I've already memorized all the recopies in here. And I've already started writing a second one." He turned his robes so it revealed another book.

Naruto smiled and took the book. "Thanks Ero-sennin."

"Stop calling me that!" Jiraiya yelled angrily but obviously equally emotional as his apprentice.

"You know, if you published this, I bet women would see you more than as a super pervert you are." Boy smirked. "Or even better, why not go to Baa-chan and cook her something tonight. I bet you could get lucky." He rose up and cleared the table. "Im off to some training and shoving Nagi around." He grabbed his shirt from somewhere heading towards the backyard leaving shocked toad sage behind.

"Why haven't I thought it earlier?" Then suddenly perverted ideas started running wildly in his mind – like always. "That's why. I guess I really should turn down the porn a bit." Then a perverted image of Tsunade leaning towards her desk while Shizune was holding a pat and swinging it towards her buttocks.

"You've been a BAAAD girl!" Shizune said hitting her mentor with a bat.

"Yes I have." Tsunade whispered weakly. "Please punish me more."

Half an hour later an ANBU, send by Tsunade appeared next to him and saw him drooling while looking at the ceiling. Little confused masked fighter wondered if he should wait for a while before making his presence known.

Mean while Naruto was standing on a small dock with Nagi and showing her some his skills. "This is one of the few fire jutsus I know. Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)." He blew a giant fire ball out of his mouth that expanded over the lake. Then it disappeared.

"That was AAAWESOME!!!" Nagi screamed and watched over the lake where Naruto had blown the fire ball. "Can you do it again?"

"Sure. But I wont." Naruto shrugged his head swiping sweat from his forehead. "How come Teme can do it so easily. And I was supposed to have practically infinite amount of chakra." He looked down to Nagi. "This attack is high level fire jutsu which requires good amount of chakra and control. And also because its fire jutsu it's something I have even harder to control over."

Girl looked puzzled and he sighed. "I have to tell you anyway so when you go to Academy, you don't be too far behind. So, it comes down to five elements…" He gave her a lecture of chakra, elements, jutsus and so on. "… and that's how I created that fire ball." He ended the lecture.

"So… because you are not a fire type, you can't really use fire jutsus?" Nagi asked remembering the lecture. They were now sitting in a shade of a tree. "But if you have 'larger reserves' than a normal person, then how come it takes so much out of you?"

"That's because I lack the control." Naruto answered. "Ever since I was a little, I had far greater amount of chakra than others. It's a blessing and a curse. I can create thousand shadow clones without breaking a sweat but things like genjutsu which require control that I lack, so I hardly use them. That's why I use seals and more draining jutsus. I only do know approx fifty different ninjutsus and three genjutsus when my brother (one with the kekkei genkai) knows probably… hell hundreds by now. If he hasn't been slacking off." He added under his breath.

Naruto had hard time explaining it and started to wonder, was it something like this when Iruka-sensei had tried to teach him.

Nagi made questions while they walked around the compound. Like what was his most difficult jutsu to learn or what he did with his girlfriend tonight?

"What makes you think I have a girlfriend in a first place?"

"Soo… you and that Pale-eye aren't dating?" She asked conforming. She understood concept dating to certain extent. She had lived among thieves and whores great deal of her life.

"Well, he is a good looking I give him that but-"

"The girl!" Brunette screamed annoyed at him when teased her in such way. "Hiinara… or something."

"Hinata." Naruto corrected. "I appreciate if you used her name. Or at least come up with a nickname obvious enough."

She frowned. "Aren't you and that Pale-she going to a date tonight?"

"Yes. But it's just our fist date." He answered. "We will see if the fate has anything in store for us." He chuckled. "Fate." He murmured. "But don't worry." He brushed her hair. "You are my sister now and forever. I will take care of you. I promise."

Nagi smiled and nodded. "Thanks, Naru-nii."

"Don't mention it. Let's go what's over there." He raised and pointed towards a small hut.

--

Atmosphere at the Hyuuga compound was very… colourful due certain girls date.

Hinata wasn't a princess. Well, technically she was but not in every sense of the word. She cleaned her own room. Liked cooking and gardening. Owned very few casual clothing and hardly ever wore any makeup. And always when she wanted something, she would ask politely and would understand completely if it wouldn't happen. That was how she was normally.

"What the fuck!" Hyuuga heiress screamed with very uncharacteristic angry voice pointing her face. "Like hell I wear this make-up! Wash it! Im not some few ryo whore from street! And bring me new set of clothes! Hurry!" Poor Hyuuga maids had no other choice than to obey (because it was the duty due being a part of the branch families and also because of the fear of angry demon that had dressed herself resembling Hinata scared shit out of them).

"Yes Hinata-sama." Maid bowed and rushed out of the room.

"Hinata. Calm down. Date won't be until hours." Kurenai tried her best to calm her down.

"What if Naruto-kun doesn't like the dress I wear? What if he thinks Im ugly due the make-up? What if he-"

"Then he must be blind because no matter how you dress, you're beautiful." Older woman smiled gently. "You must have more confidence. Remember, only a strong woman can settle that horse." She gave knowing wink and Hinata blushed. "And while you're at it, go and find out if the rumours of his 'stamina' are true."

She thought it for a minute and quickly started having a bleeding nose.

"And don't forget to measure it." Kurenai added.

"What?!" She shrieked.

"We have a little bet going among kunoichis. We are guessing which shinobi has biggest p- Hinata-chan!" Hyuuga girl had fallen unconscious blood running down her nose. Genjutsu specialist stood up. "Bring me that smelling salt, please! And possibly some handkerchiefs if you don't mind."

--

Location: War room (Bedroom, Sakura's apartment)

Time: 09:02

"Good morning my comrades." Pink haired kunoichi stood there holding a whip in her hands. "Today we shall execute our plan: 'Dates from hell'. I'll let my second in command continue. Ltn. Tenten. If you please."

"Thank you captain." Brown haired kunoichis stood up. She looked around the small bedroom. "First I want to thank you all who have volunteered to help us."

"You kidnapped me!" Chouji accused angrily. He was walking around eating his chips when two kunoichis had grabbed him and dragged him away. And his chips had fallen to the ground.

"Me too. That was very unyouthful. Captain Sakura-chan!" Lee added blushing weirdly when using the title.

"Shut up you people." Kiba scowled at them. "Do you understand that Narutos about to violate Hinata-chan!? Do you?"

"Shut up. It's that bitch Hinata who asked him out." Ino said coldly correcting her hair.

"Shut up! Hinata-chan would never ask him out. Not when she knows that Im available!" Dog boy shouted angrily.

"I agree. You two should get together and be happy and have hundreds of half puppies all I care." Blond said coldly again.

"Shut it you two. Remember the objective. We must work TOGETHER to ruin this date and… to bring Dog boy and Hinata (cough) BITCH (cough) together. And Naruto-kun to me." Sakura smirked smugly.

Before others could object, she raised her hand. "This is not the time. Anyway, lets check that everyone's here. Tenten?" She took a look from a paper she was holding and looked the names.

"Here." Weapon mistress raised her hand. "And ready to kick some ass!"

"Ino-pig?"

"Here, here Forehead." Blond smiled lovely. "True love will win."

"Shiro-san?"

"Let's get over this already." White haired girl scowled. "That hentai needs things set straight."

"Kiba?"

"Ready to bite some blond idiotic ass." Dog said smirking imagining himself using gatsuuga against Naruto. Image ended Hinata praising him being so strong and wanting to bear his puppies – wait – BABIES he meant.

"Wonderful. Shino?"

Bug user really didn't know why he was here but he nodded. "Here."

"Chouji?"

"Im hungry…" Fatso whispered weakly.

"You can eat after the briefing. Lee-kun?"

"Here Sakura-chan with the power of YOUTH!!!" Green spandex suited boy jumped over his seat. "Please go out with me!"

"Sure. Let me think about it. Asuma-sensei?"

"Here… but why? What's going on? Why is-" Smoking man looked around confused his eyes settling to one very confusing sight.

"Shikamaru?"

"Why am I tied up?" Lazy genius straggled at his seat. "What the hell is going on?"

"So you wouldn't run away." Sakura answered shortly. "Anko-sensei?"

"You better pay me some dango or Im out of here." Special jonin said grinning widely.

"You just do your part of the deal and we will do ours. Kakashi-sensei?

No body answered.

"Where the heck is Kakashi-sensei?"

"My eternal rival has fled the powers of youth!" Gai yelled giving his 'nice guy' pose.

"YOSH!!! Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

While the two were at their normal antics, Sakura covered her mouth with her hand and whispered to Tentens ear. "Why in the name of the Kami you had to invite them too?"

"We need all the back up we can." Brunette whispered back firmly.

"How did you trick your sensei to come here anyway? I can understand Lee but Gai-sensei can't be such a big fool as he gives himself out. Can he?"

"Well… Im not sure but I… may have told him a little lie or two."

Sakura frowned.

"What? Nejis cousin asked your boyfriend out and he agreed!" Gai screamed disbelief. "That's so unyouthful! Im going there right now teaching that two timing man what it means to break delicate flower of my team."

"Wait Gai-sensei! It's not exactly like that…" Tenten whispered little embarrassed.

"What? How is it then? Are you saying that he isn't your boyfriend?"

"Well…" 'Think Tenten, think!' "Hinata asked Naruto to train with him but I overheard Hanabi-chan telling to her friends that she was going to seduce him!" 'Nice one Tenten.' She heard some sarcastic clapping. 'Only a total idiot-'

"YOSHAA!!! I shall help you, my student! I shall prevent such unyouthful things from happening and place Naruto-kuns attention back to where it belongs!" Man in greet spandex made his nice guy pose. "Where is Lee? I will need his help!"

"He is… already there…" Tenten smiled nervously. His teacher was even bigger fool she had ever thought possible. Then again, she should have realized that already.

Meanwhile

"Hello? Where am I? Hello!" Lee saw himself in an empty room tied to a chair. " Is anybody there? Hello?"

"You sneaky bitch." Sakura smirked.

Look whose talking." Tenten answered little proud of herself. Only a little.

"Won't they realize your lie before the end? Doesn't that worry you?"

"Not slightest. Those two don't know difference between date and sparring. And even if they would, if they haven't realized us lying to them yet, they won't realize it ever. Trust me. Im speaking with years of experience."

Pink haired kunoichi stood up catching everyone's attention. "Because Kakashi-sensei doesn't want to honour us with his precise, we shall begin without him." Tenten walked to her closet and pulled a large board. On the board read: 'Mission: Dates from hell.' "So as we all know the Hinata (cough) BITCH (cough) has asked Naruto-kun to a date. Our beloved blond idiot of course accepted. Not that he would like the girl but because he is so good man and doesn't want to let the girl down." Moment of pause when kunoichis (minus Anko who was totally out of the loop) all let out a loud 'awwww'. Guys only looked at each other and shrugged. "Anyway, to make sure that Hyuuga won't do anything she will regret, we will break them apart. We will pair up to teams and follow the plan I shall soon explain. Yes Ino-pig?"

"I have a question Forehead." Blond said nodding and standing up taking everyone's attention to herself in turn. "When I was at my parent's flower shop, I saw this Hyuuga maid who comes often to buy some flowers to compound. I heard my mother and her speaking that Kurenai-sensei has been staying a night over there helping Hinata with her date."

"Kurenai-sensei! No way!" Dog boy yelled not believing her. "Why?!"

"Obviously because she is her mother figure and Hinata had crush to Naruto since who knows." Shino answered correcting her shades. "She is there to make sure her date is a success."

"What? Kurenai-sensei knew she had a crush? And you too? How many actually knew about this?" Kiba asked looking around. When he saw others looks it came crushing to him. "Don't tell me…"

"You were the last." Sakura confirmed. "Anyway, what was your question Ino?"

"What we do about it?" Blond girl continued. "What we know, she might be her guardian angel lurking from the shadows kicking ass of everyone who dares to disturb them? And what about Hyuugas? Where they stand in this?"

"Good question." Pink hair nodded. "Far as I know, both Hyuuga and even Hokage-sama look forward to this date." This made everyone's eyes widen from surprise. "I have a man inside." She answered to them. "Hokage-sama wants to unite Byakugan and Namikaze skills (which I don't know about) in future generations. And yes, we might need to take her out if she interferes to our plan. That's why here is… Asuma-sensei." She pointed happily to smoking man. "Please tell me you're not smoking in my bedroom. Because if you are I will make sure you wont enjoy anything else than smoking." She cracked her knuckles warningly.

"Me?" He asked little confused while putting his cigarette out. "What can I do?"

"Nothing else than you normally do with her." Tenten answered on Sakuras behalf grinning knowingly. "You know. Some 'private time'."

"You want me to have sex with my girlfriend so you guys could keep her out of the game." Asuma muttered disbelief. "You really are some cold hearted b-"

"Asuma, stop!" Shikamaru said quickly. "Don't finish that sentence."

"Thank you Shikamaru." Sakura nodded approvingly. "No, Asuma-sensei. You only need to keep her attention in you so we can do our part of the mission. Can you do that?"

"Aah… sure."

"Great. Now to the other parts of the mission and to pairs." Sakura looked at her paper like she was holding like a report.

--

Shizune came around three o'clock smiling. She had just before checked the hospital work list and was happy that tomorrow, Sakura was the almost only female in the whole building excluding few lady doctors and nurses who she knew were… playing to another team. Even though their attention towards Sakura was kind of alarming. 'Well, if Naruto doesn't know what's good for him, I can always persuade Sakura to our team.'

She also made sure that the hospital had just enough workers. Not too much so Tsunade-sama could call Sakura off. Not little so Sakura would be busy.

Everything would be ready for nights date.

--

It was 6:30 at Namikaze compound and Naruto was being nervous. It was his first date (if not counting all those bar nights when he ended up to someone else's futon). Naruto had showered, dressed and tried to comb his hair which he realizes was impossible task.

He entered the kitchen fully dressed.

"Naru-nii is cool!" Nagi screamed exited. "Isn't he, Shizune-neechan?"

"Yes, he truly is." She smiled. "Are you sure you want Ino-chan to watch after Nagi-chan? I wouldn't mind."

"She already promised so I think its okay." Naruto nodded while observing himself from a mirror. His usual clothes were gone and had been replaced by his only 'fancier clothes' he had gotten from Ero-sennin last birthday. It was white kimono with blue cloud symbols around it (from series 'Gintama' Gintokis kimono). They were starting to be little tight around him. He would need to buy something new soon. He shrugged at the thought. If Hinata-chan wouldn't notice everything would be fine.

Front gate was knocked. "That must be her. Okay, remember be nice and tell her I'll pay her back what ever she buys to you. Understand?"

Little girl nodded. "But she is a sl-!"

"We don't say that word in this house." He corrected her firmly. "And I admit she maybe little… open what I've heard but that doesn't make her anything else, right Shizune-neehcan?" He looked up to her who didn't look convinced. "Not you too…"

"Anyway, let's go to meet her and don't say that word to her! Okay?" They walked out of the house.

"Hello, Naruto-kun! Nagi-chan! Have you settled in yet?" Blond girl asked happily.

Nagi only nodded little shyly.

"That's great. We should be on our way now." She smiled and grabbed her hand and turned her gaze up. "Well we're off Na…ru…to-kun…" She watched as Naruto smiled at her in his outfit which was little too tightly wrapped around his body.

"That's okay. Be good Nagi-chan! See you later." He closed the gate after that.

"Okay slut, where are we going?"

Insult brought Ino back from her dream world. "What did you say?"

"Nothing?" She looked away.

"Let's get going then." Blond pulled her arm. "We got sooo much to work on like your clothes, hair and don't even get me started with the nails."

Nagi was dumfounded of all the insults and orders that came from her mouth. She liked her own appearance and didn't mind if her nails were dirty. And pretty clothes got more easily dirty when you played around. But she did need at least some new clothes. Some practical, ninja like, something that would tell her enemies who they were facing. Something… deep red! Deep red jumpsuit! That would be the best!

--

"So, Naruto are you going to tell me what you're doing on this date or do I have to ruin your dress to find it out?" Shizune asked little annoyed.

"Sorry Shizune-neechan." Blond boy smiled. "But Im not 'kiss 'n tell'."

She sighed. "Fine. But please tell me that it isn't Ichirakus?"

"What's wrong with Ichirakus? There's the best ramen of the world!"

"Oh my G…"

"Don't worry!" He laughed. "I have solid plan for this date. If I had decided to have my date at Ichirakus, why would have I made such lovely picnic basket?"

"I see." Shizune smiled. "But are you sure it was you who made it?"

"You o fcourse helped me." Naruto smiled sheepishly.

"Naruto…."

"Okay, okay! You made it all. Happy now? Anyway, I have other plans than any dinner reservations. Little privacy wouldn't hurt anyway." He nodded. "So, bye. Lock after you leave!"

Shizune watched him as he left the building. She placed her hand inside her clothes and pulled out a radio. "This is 'Ladykiller' 'Damn you Sakura! Are you trying to force me out of the closet!' do you copy? 'Cherry lover'?"

"This is Cherry lover. Ladykiller, what's happening?" Sakuras voice ringed out.

"'Too hot for his own good' is on the move. 'Seriously! Who thought these nicknames?' I repeat! He is on the move early."

"Damn it! We are not ready yet! Can you delay him?"

"Negative, m'am. Ramenlover has left the building." Shizune answered.

"His nickname isn't 'Ramen lover' its-"

"I changed it." Shizune cut her off. "Everyone in favour of chasing Narutos nickname say: I!"

"I." Kiba yelled before she had stopped speaking. "If someone too hot for his own good it's me!"

"I." Asuma muttered.

"I. Its illogical nickname considering he isn't that hot." Shino copied.

"I! Narutos flames of youth aren't that bright right now." Gai yelled.

"Yosh! Gai-sensei! If that is what you think then I shall too!"

"No… I didn't mean that kind of hot… ARGH! Forget it! We just use 'Ramenlover' then." Sakura cry made others back away from their radios. "Do you know where their date is?"

"Negative again. Ramenlover didn't reveal anything except he's going to a picnic." Shizune answered.

"Picnic? Hmm… that changes plans. Where you think they are going?"

"No idea. He didn't reveal that either." Shizune answered. Little did she know that someone's were watching her all along.

"Okay, luckily I expected as much. Okay, Sharpest Shuriken. Release the dogs!" Sakura said.

Somewhere in the Konoha Tenten snickered at the command. "Okay boys, find Naruto. Okay? Find him. Go!"

"Hey! Don't treat us like some dogs!" Kiba shouted angrily.

"But you are." Weapon mistress kicked him in the ass roughly. "Now go and sniff around or your lovely Hinata will be snatched away."

"Oh yeah! Let's go Akamaru! Let's teach him what it means to screw with us!" Dog barked agreeably.

--

Naruto greeted guards at the Hyuuga compound before entering. Maid led him to an empty room and told him to wait.

He sat there looking around bored. "Who made these rules?" He asked from himself looking down a paper he had written during the meeting with Ibiki. "And Shizune-neechan agreed with him. She sure does know how to please a woman. Of course, she is one. But still… why do I have to go and pick her up when she promised to pick me up. I doubt that I never understand women."

Door was knocked. "Naruto-sama, may I come in?"

"Sure." Door was sliced open and same maid, who had led him here, was sitting on her knees bowing. "Sorry to interrupt but I was instructed by Hinata-sama to tell you that she will take some time to prepare herself so please, be patient."

"Of course. Tell her to take her time. I was the one who came little early." He smiled kindly. "Apologize for that will you?"

Maid blushed slightly and turned away. "If you need anything. Just call me. My name is Hakena." She bowed again. "Now if you excuse me."

Door was sliced closed.

--

"WhatIdowhatIdowhatIdowhatIdowhatIdo?" Hinata was running around her room trying to calm down and dress herself up. "He'sherehe'sherehe'sherehe'shere!"

"Hinata-chan! Take a hold you yourself." Kurenai grabbed her shoulders.

"But he's here! I was supposed to get him but he's here! OhmyGodohmyGodohmyGod!"

"Because he's a gentleman." Her teacher answered making her stop. "Gentleman always picks his date himself. He must have come little earlier so you wouldn't miss each other."

"But Im not ready to meet him! My dress is incomplete! My make-up! My hair! My-" Kurenai hugged her tightly.

"It will be fine. You are ready, dear." She whispered. "Just remember to relax and be you." She backed away little. "And what ever happens, remember that you are young so be prepared! If you're not ready then you're not ready."

"Kurenai-sensei!" Hinata blushed.

"Don't worry. If he tries anything I will castrate him personally." She smiled devilishly. "Understand?"

"O-okay."

Door was knocked. "Hinata-sama. It's me, Hakena."

"Yes, please come in, Hakena-chan." Door was sliced open. "Naruto-sama asked me to apologise on his behalf for coming early and wanted you to know to take your time."

"Thank you, Hakena-chan." Hinata murmured. "Serve him tea and tell that I will be ready in a minute."

"Understood." Maid bowed and closed the door. But soon as maid had disappeared Hinata fainted.

Kurenai shook her head. "She will have to go through this date smelling salt under her nose."

--

Naruto sat there sipping his tea for fifteen minutes without anything happening expect few occasions when he could have sworn that someone was watching him but there was no one around so it must have been just his imagination. After all, who would want to watch him zipping his tea?

Then door was sliced open.

"H-hello Naruto-kun."

"Hinata-chan! H… hi." He had turned his head around to greet his date but his words never left his mouth.

That moment three things happened. One, Hinata blushed deeply and her nose started bleed. Two, both of them had very dirty thoughts of one other. Three, Naruto said most idiotic thing ever.

"You look more edible than ramen…"

Hinata blushed even more deeply understanding the metaphor. Kurenai, Hiashi, Neji, Hanabi and Hakena looked each other dumfounded.

"That was a complement?" Hanabi asked confused.

"I… think it was." Neji shrugged. "At least judging from Hinata-samas reaction. I think she has discovered yet another shade of dark red."

Inside the room Naruto was kicking his head mentally. 'Really smooth genius!' "Sorry about that. I was only meant to say how beautiful you are."

"T-thank you N-naruto-kun." She smiled. "I-its okay. I u-understood it."

"Well then!" Naruto stood up. "Why don't we leave now? We do have plans." He smiled and offered his hand. "Shall we?"

Hinata nodded shyly and took hold of his hand. He led her outside leaving the compound while carrying basket.

As they walked out of the house others watched them. "Picnic? Kind of relieved." Kurenai smiled. "I was scared he would take her 'all you can eat at Ichirakus'." Then suddenly her woman gear went on. "Ooh… first date on the picnic. Handsome, strong man with you smiling gently. Stars are shining. Hanabi falling down (A/N: for you who didn't know, word 'hanabi' means both fireworks and leafs of cherry tree) to my face. He gently blows it away and kisses me gently… Kiiaah! So romantic." Hakena joined her.

"What's wrong with them?" Hanabi asked from her father who only shrugged.

"They have gone into dream world of theirs. Every woman has them." They all turned around. "It's like men who only think with their pants in the end."

"Tsunade-sama!" They yelled in unison before Hiashi stepped forward. "What brings you here, Godaime-sama?"

"That brats date of course." Blond woman said. "Better use your Byakugan now. I think you will see something… interesting."

All three Hyuugas activated their bloodline limits expect Hakena who hadn't been able to activate it. They seemed to search for a minute before taking back by shock.

"What?" Kurenai asked. "What's happening?"

"I have counted several figures around us, following them." Neji closed his ability. "Among them are at least Tenten, Sakura, Kiba-san, Lee-san and Shino-san. There could be others."¨

"But why… I see." Everyone watched at Kurenai who sighed. "Sakura and Tenten for obvious reasons. Shino is easy to manipulate when you know how. And Kiba is even easier. And he is so pathetic with his crush. Even more than Hinata. And Lee and Gai… even half-year old chimp could manipulate them."

"What are they doing?" Hanabi asked looking confused. "Why would they follow Hinata-neesamas date?"

"Because they want to ruin it." Everyone looked up to Hokage. "They want to ruin the date and ruining her chances for him. We must prevent that! Okay, lets go!"

**CHAPTER END**


	30. Prince of Foxes and Princess in silver

A/N: Hey again! Its finally here! Only what... seven chapters late. Narutos and Hinatas date! Not my best work though. At least Im not satisfied. I hope this will keep you happy until the next time.

A/N: Nothing much to report. Expect Im still looking for a beta. Interested, send me a email and we talk about it.

A/N: People have een asking me, wheres the harem. Im telling you, it will be there. Im trying my best to bring you there. Im not the type who likes to jump into things. But I promise you all, Ino, Sakura, Tenten, Shiro and even more girsl will go out with our blond knucklehead. Be patient. Thank you.

Enjoy. And review!

**Twenty-seventh chapter: Prince of Foxes and princess in silver. **

**Narutos and Hinatas POV.**

I can't believe it! I just can't! Me! Hinata Hyuuga! Failure in _everything_ is on a _date_ with… KYAAAH! I can't even think about it! It's just too amazing. For once Im with him. Not like before having friendly dinner at Ichirakus, together on a mission or something like that when I would have to dream that we were on a date but now, now we actually are! I can't believe it! I can feel his hand holding mine while we walk through the streets. Im feeling shy! I want to say something but I just can't figure out anything. I look around swiftly and see how people look at us. Me! Hyuuga heiresses on a date with son of Yondaime… wait, they don't know about it. No one should no about it. They only see heiress with a complete nobody. Like I care! Naruto is with me. Now and forever.

Im starting to feel dizzy. All of a sudden it hits me. Im in a middle my dream, Naruto by my side, smiling and talking to me like… like… like we are on a date. I can't help but let out a small laugh when as I think about it. So long I've dreamed of this. All those time when we have been together I would have to always pretend that we were on a date. And now, finally it was true. It's not in my mind. This is… _real_. I just can't figure any better words to it.

We walk pass a bar and at the door a group of women. I watch as they drool after my Naruto. Yes, _my_ Naruto. This night, there isn't anyone but me and him. I step closer and grab his upper arm and lean closer. I smirk how women's faces fall. They can just kiss my ass! Just come and try it. I will kill you. And Im not joking.

As we walk, question lingers in my mind. Where are we going? "N-naruto-kun?" Damn my cursed tongue. Why it can't is just speak normally around him?

"Yes?" He answers. Oh my God how I love that voice. Always so cheerful and caring and never letting you down. "Hinata-chan?" Damn it! I shouldn't think about it now. Answer him!

"W-w-where a-are we go-going?" I ask finally with shaking voice. "I-is there a sp-special sp-spot you have found?"

"You'll soon find out." He gives me his trademark, heart melting; first thing I fell in love with, fox like grin.

We walk out of the centre of the village and reach our training grounds. Night has already and I didn't even realize that. Where could he be leading me? And how come I get this feeling that someone is following us? But I don't see anyone and activating my Byakugan would be dangerous. Naruto would ask why and I would startle the answer and he might get angry or worse.

I give out a little sigh. It must be my nerves. Im just am too nervous. There's no way somebody would follow us middle of the night, right?

"Sorry." I snap from my dreams and look up to Naruto. He seems little depressed now.

"W-why? You haven't d-done anything?"

"I haven't made much talk and you must be bored with all this walking." He says with apologetic tone.

"It's not that! Im just little exited! That's all!" I try to cheer him up. This might me my only chance.

"That's good." He smiles at me. "Because weren't that far anymore."

"Where…"

He suddenly grabs me to a hug and smiles slyly. "Have you ever experienced 'Hirashin'?"

That was a stupid question. "No I haven't." His smirk even widens when he raises his other hand and forms quickly few hand sings. "Hirashin no jutsu!"

What the hell is he doing!? I feel how we suddenly start moving. The whole world turns so bright that I can't even keep my eyes open. I grab his shirt tightly. I trust him. And as suddenly it had began, it ended. We stopped moving. My feet found solid ground. I feel dizzy.

"How do you like it?" Voice echoes to my ears. "Don't worry. It'll stabilize in a minute or two."

When I finally stand on my own again I suddenly blush. I was so close of him! I could smell his skin!

"It takes some time to get used to 'Hirashin trip'." He grins at me sheepishly.

"Aah… yes." I whisper. Then I start looking around trying to figure out where we have come? "N-naruto-kun? W-where are w-we?" My eyes stop to an old play ground. It seemed it hadn't been used in years.

"This? This place is where we met, right?" He grins happily. "You remember?"

_Hinata was sitting in the swings alone. The whole playground was lonely and old. Only place where this girl would be able to swing. She never had friends and her cousin was still angry at her. Her mother was at her last__s. She would give birth soon to a new little brother or sister. She smiled slightly. Perhaps it could bring some happiness into her life. _

"_Who are you?" Voice asked behind her. "Why are you here alone?" _

_She turned around and saw boy with sheepish smile and blond hair standing there. "This is our place." _

_Little girl jumps up quickly and bows. "I-im s-s-s-so-so-sorry!" _

"_I mean no fence!" Boy rushes to explain. "But no one ever comes here. It's just weird to see someone." _

_  
Hinata raises her face. "R-really?" She whispers. _

"_Really." Boy grinned. "You're weird?"_

"_Huh?" You could see her __being upset._

"_Your eyes have no pupils." Boy stepped closer and looked curiosly at her face. _

_She tried to change to subject. "You spoke of 'us'? Who you mean?" _

_Boy smirked. "I mean 'us'!" He turned around and leaned to the ground. Then he turned back and was holding a toad. "Meet, Gero! He's my best friend!"_

_Girl was dumfounded. How could a toad be anyone's friend?_

"_What's your name?"_

"_Huh?" _

"_I can't introduce you to my friend if you don't tell me." He pouts._

"_S-sorry! Hinata Hyuuga." She bows. "Nice to meet you… Gero-chan." _

_Toad gave out a croak. "He says it's nice to meet you!" _

"_N-nice to meet you too." Hinata whispers. "W-who are you?" _

"_Me? Im Uzumaki Naruto! The next Hokage!" Boy grins proudly his fox-like-grin._

_At that moment Hinata fell in love. _

"You remember?"

I return from my memories and smile at him. "Yes." I answer with a whisper. "This was yours." I walk to old swings. They seemed have repaired as well all other playthings too. "Who repaired these?"

"I did. When you asked me out I was totally lost. Then I met you father, I got an idea suddenly. Not really sure where I got it." He lets down the basket and walks to another swing and sits down. "I remembered how we met and realized," He turned around and smiled. "Perhaps we could have one day alone. Like children."

"Eeh?"

He smiles. "You know, we are ninjas. Both highly skilled ninjas of our village. There won't be many chances to act like kids anymore." Then his smile changed to a smirk. "And besides, we didn't really got to play together last time, did we?"

He has a point. I understand that. Naruto really never had any real friends in his childhood. And that day was our only day together for a long time. My guardian had rushed to the scene and took me away scolding me not to run away from her and finding myself in such company as _him_. My mother had agreed and hadn't allowed me to leave compound for weeks.

"I-I guess you have a point." I whisper finally. "S-so what you want to do first?"

Naruto smirks. "We are already sitting in swings so… Let's do the swing!"

And so our date began. We used all the playthings of the ground and I have to admit, it may not have been what I first expected (thank God, because first thought was Ichirakus). Actually a lot of fun. For a minute I felt like a little girl who had just found her first real friend. Even though we had dressed like a pair of royalty.

--

Naruto moves to the right and kicks the ball and SCORE!!! You're a genius! Naruto was praising himself for ingenious plan for date. To be honest, it had been only an accident he had remembered this place when doing some groceries. The idea for a date hadn't even got into his head back then. Really. Actually when he was walking around with Hinata, he was just searching for a place for a picnic trying to act all mysterious. Then it had hit him. Now, only sit back and enjoy.

Hinata sure looks nice. Her hair in a bun like that and laughing innocently with that gentle, sweet smile. She's really beautiful. Positively sets to my TOP 10 what I've seen.

We have been playing for an hour or two already. Not sure really. Im starting to get hungry. Might just as well start eating. Or… I could try prolonging it for an hour or two.

"Hinata-chan!" She stops running around and looks at me confused.

"W-what is it, Naruto-kun?" Her startling has reduced a lot during our time together. Makes me wonder if I truly was the reason behind it.

"I was thinking if we should move a little." I hear myself speaking. I feel all nervous. Damn, is it always like this on a date?

"W-what where you thinking?" She asks.

"You'll see." I walk to her and grab my basket with me. Again, I have no idea but I'll think of something. "Ready for another trip of Hirashin?"

Before I would let her answer I grab her by her waste and take us to another location.

"T-this is Konoha Park?" She looks around recognizing the surroundings. "A-are we eating here?"

"No. Not yet. Let's walk little. Remember the time when…" And so we start talking leisurely together. At last she talks me back and it doesn't need to be my monolog. After a while this weird feeling starts to puzzle me. Are people following us? I look around carefully not to attract any attention but I don't see anybody. Maybe Im just nervous of our date.

We walk again at the street. We pass this nice restaurant but it seemed a bit crowed. I smirk. This would be nice chance to try out my new ability. "We're here." I said smirking and point towards the restaurant.

"N-naruto-kun! T-that's four star place. You must have a reservation! And don't we go eat picnic?"

"Don't worry. We only eat lightly here and continue to the next point." Im so screwed. "I guessed that if you would dress into one of those beautiful dresses (she blushes at the comment) it wouldn't be fair if no one would see you in that." I start to lead her inside. "Don't worry anyway. It's my treat.

We walk to… guy who waits at the door. "Good evening, sir. Do you have reservation?" He asks.

"Yes." I smile and held out my hand. "Uzumaki Naruto. Nice to meet you." Little unsure he shakes my hand and understanding follows to his face.

"Of course. Uzumaki… your table will be ready in a minute. Just wait at the bar for a minute and you may leave your basket to our holding." Butler nods.

"Thank you." Hinata and I say to him and continue. I leave our basket and lead her to bar. We sat there for five minutes talking and drinking (no alcohol for either for us) when butler tells us to follow him.

"T-that was fast." Hinata says in awe. "I hear how elders complain about this place and how it takes forever to get a table."

"I guess we are just that much lucky." I grin. Of course those big bills I placed to his hand must have helped our situation. Im gonna enjoy spending my family fortune. "Food is said to be delicious."

"What can I bring to a young couple?" Woman in her thirties asks smiling while holding a notepad. "I shall recommend our special of the day."

"What you think?" I ask from Hinata.

"I think I'll take… some soup and light salad." She whispers the order.

"And you, sir?"

"I'll have… ten miso ramens. Im eating lightly today." I smile to her.

--

Waitresses sweat dropped. _'That was eating lightly?'_

Hinata didn't even flinch. After all time following and spying on him, she knew that he could eat ten bowls just like that. He would probably finish before her.

They talked for a while before dinner was served. "Here you go." Waitress smiled at them or to Naruto by Hinatas point of view. "If there's anything I can do, please let me know. Okay?" She smiled to him.

"Thanks." Naruto smiled back. She turned around and gave quick glare to Hinata who only rubbed it off. She took her spoon and tasted the soup. It had funny taste to it.

"Anything wrong?" Naruto asked between his slurps of ramen.

"This soup has weird side taste." Hinata answers. "Im not sure if I should return it."

"Let me try it." Naruto leaned forward and opened his mouth. "C'mon."

Little embarrassed heiress of Hyuuga clan took some soup and offered it to him when suddenly something hit her hand forcing her to drop it.

"Im SO sorry!" Fancy guy stood there from neighbour table. "My hand slipped and my fork flew through the air. I have _no_ idea how that happened. You're okay, right?"

"Yes, Im fine." She whispered. "Thank you anyway." They were just returning to their dinners when the guy spoke again. "I feel such regression from allowing such thing happen to such pretty lady as you. Please, allow me to repay you by paying your dinner and asking you to enjoy it with me and my girlfriend here." He pointed to a girl who stood there not saying a word before only smiling to them.

"I-I-im sorry but…" Hinata tried to refuse.

"We accept!" Naruto smiled and gestured them to sit down. He raised and sat next to Hinata before anything could happen and leaned to her ear. "Im sorry. Let's just take advantage of guys offer."

"B-but Naruto-kun…" She tried to hide her disappointment.

"Only half a moment." He whispered. Waitress returned asking what the new couple wanted to eat. "Anything to _you_?" She asked watching directly into Narutos eyes.

"Well… not-"

"Nonsense!" Man smiled. "Just take what ever you want. I'll pay. Think it as my own way of repaying what happened to your _girl_friend." Naruto smiled and ignored the sound of anger in that word. "Im Hattori by the way. This is Ran."

"Okay then! Lady, I want fifty bowls of ramen of various tastes." He smiled and everyone sweat dropped. "And while you're at it, make them all to go, okay?"

"S-sure." Waitress smiled nervously and asked others for theirs. Meanwhile Hinata leaned to his ear.

"What about our picnic?"

"Don't worry." He whispered. "We will loose these guys soon." Then he winked his eye making her blush.

"W-well I guess I'll take these salads and deserts too." She whispered and pointed out half of the list. Hattori seemed terrified while Ran was obviously disgusted. "To go as well."

"Thanks again, Hattori-san." Naruto spoke up getting attention of both of them. "I really appreciate it. Im little tight on the money right now so this came like a saviour."

"N-no problem at all." He whispered. Hattori was normal male around twenty years old dressed nicely but acted little stoically. _'Reminds me bit….'_ Meanwhile Ran smiled to him. "So… Naruto-kun, what do you for living?"

"Me? We are both shinobis." He answered proudly.

"Really? That sound soooo exiting." She was same age as Hattori.

"Yes it is." Hinata said glaring at her. _'How come I get this feeling that… no. That's impossible.' _"What about you do, Ran-chan?"

"Me? Im an… artist." She smiled little nervously.

"Really? What kind?" Naruto asked.

"Paintings." She answered with lovely voice. "You know… the feeling when you get take something pure and white and turn it into something… dirty." She whispered the last word.

"That sounds…"

"Interesting." Hinata smiled back. "Something that prostitutes would think."

Ran was about to retard when Hattori stepped on. "I myself am a merchant."

"Really? That explains why you can afford this place." Naruto looked around the fancy restaurant.

"Then how come you do?" He muttered glaring.

"Did you say something?" Blond asked politely ignoring his insult.

"He said; that's because irons price is risen slightly he did nice profit." Ran answered smiling. "But let's not talk about money, shall we? Let's talk about something… nice? Like that dress of yours." She looked at the fancy kimono Hinata was wearing. "Nice design but its all wrinkled. What happened?"

"I believe that's my fault." Naruto said quickly. "We were running a lot before."

"Running?"

"Among other things. Like… playing with each other. Swinging from side to side. Rolling around. Chasing one other. You know…"

Both Ran and Hattori had blushed deeply. "Y-y-y-yes."

"That was nice, wasn't it, Hinata-chan?"

"Yes. Very nice." Hinata nodded happily. "For the first time…(somehow both of them started feeling killing intent on their backs) it was really nice. Last time my guardian stopped us so I was happy she wasn't around this time."

"Guardian?" Both of them asked confused.

"Yes. We had wonderful time." She whispered dreamily. "I wouldn't mind doing it again soon."

"See!" Naruto smirked. "Maybe we should do it right away?"

There was a loud crash when some family had stood up too quickly and flipped the table over. "Really sorry!" Lady bowed several times. "Watch what you did, you baka!" She yelled and hit her husbands head.

"That's… weird. Thank you." He smiled to waitresses who placed his ridiculous offer down to his table. "Look at the time! I guess we otta get going." Naruto smiled and quickly formed couple of Kage bushins. "You go and bring these home. Hinata-chans too." And with that he offered his hand to her. "We take our leave now. Somehow I feel like I need to get far away as possible."

"Somehow me too." Naruto quickly smirked and waved his hand. "Sorry but we must rush. Thanks again for paying." Before anyone could answer he grabbed Hinata by waist and Hirashined them away.

When they stopped Hinata found them on top of Hokage Mountain, on Yondaimes head. "What do you like?" He asked pointing to the village that bathed in moon light.

"It-its beautiful." She whispered breathless. "Is this where…"

"We eat? Yes. Here." He took a blanket from his basket and placed it to the ground. "Here." He smiled. "Shizune-neechan helped me to make these." He bulled out a thermos bottle and bento full of buns. "They are little cold, so I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not." She hurried to assure. "D-did you made this?"

"Yes." He smirked. _'Or helped at least.'_

They sat down to the blanket to eat and drink. Night was going perfectly.

At some point, as Naruto watched Hinatas beautiful profile when she looked up to sky, moonlight in her eyes, his heart started to melt.

They inched closer to each other and in no time they were holding each other in arms. He could smell her perfume.

Slowly she looked into his eyes and smiled. "N-naruto-kun… would you like… to k-kiss?"

Naruto smiled. "Beautiful girl as yourself… it would be a privilege and honour if you allow me." He whispered and lowered his lips closer. He could feel the distance between them closeting. They both closed their eyes.

**Date of ****prince of foxes and princess in silver. **

**Demons and Angels POV.**

As the new couple exited the Hyuuga compound, they failed to notice several shadows following them. Among there was their team mates, teachers, friends, family and rivals.

Tsunade was counting figures she recognized. Among them were Sakura, Tenten (which weren't surprise), Kiba (another obvious chose. He had crush on Hinata since academy. One reason he had always hated Naruto was due her constant blushing and fainting around him. He _knew_ that Hinata had a crush just like birds knew where is south. Of course he never realized he knew), Shino, Chouji (two idiots who could be easily manipulated to almost anything if one knew how) just like Lee and Gai. Behind them were Hiashi Hyuuga, Kurenai, Hanabi, Tsunade and Kakashi (who had been forced to come). And behind _them_ was Shizune. And behind _her_ were two figures. Other red haired teen and the other white haired man making quick notes.

Ones who weren't present were Shikamaru (who was still tied to a chair), Anko (who was interrogating him of the Narutos true loves name), Asuma (who was waiting for order to join the party), Ino (who was with Nagi) and Shiro (who had decided to use more direct approach instead of this kind of sneaky business. She would bang the door of his house tomorrow morning like a maniac and order him to marry her. Simple as that).

Behind the corner were also few accidental watchers. Among them were Ayame and Teuchi who had been walking to Narutos new place to give him a housewarming gift when they had spotted the couple. And Kankuro who was simply bored and was wondering around.

They had all hidden themselves well and had their own objectives. Some wanted pair's happiness. Some wanted to break the pair and pick the pieces. Some wanted to help their friends (wilfully more or less) some wanted to make money and others were only for laughs.

So there they were following them best they could trying not to attract any attention to themselves.

"Hey, Owl. Isn't that Hokage-sama?" Cat masked ANBU asked from its partner.

"I think it is." The other one nodded. "And that is Hyuuga Hiashi. And there is Gai! And Kurenai? And their students. What on earth is going on here?"

"I don't know…" Cat muttered confused. "Should we follow them?"

"I… don't think we should."

"Why's that?"

"Because what ever that is, it doesn't concern us. I don't know of you but I don't want to get kicked by Hokage-sama."

"Touché. So, we report this evening peaceful as always."

Back at the group everyone watched curiously couples journey. Everyone had one big question on their mind, where were they going?

Sakura needed something to release her stress. That's why she had chosen Chouji as her partner. His fat would absorb most of the power in her punches. Most.

"Oow!" Muffled voice cried. "Why you had to hit so hard?" Fat guy whispered.

"Please. That wasn't even one tenth of my strength. If you can't hold that, you have no chances when I get angry."

He gulped. "I want to go where Shikamaru is."

"I… don't think you want." Pink haired kunoichi laughed nervously.

--

"Oh my God! No! No more! It hurts! It hurts! Take it off! Take if off! Please! It's horrible!" Lazy genius was active for once. Anko had a special mission, torture him until he tells the name of Narutos truelove. She wasn't allowed to use anything… too damaging. Of course, Shikamaru was shinobi of the Leaf and it would lead to awful lot of paperwork if he would, lets say… loose an arm like Ankos last boyfriend had. So because physical was out of limits it left mental torture. "Please! No more! I can't take it!"

"What?" Anko looked at him hurtful. "You said you wouldn't mind if I would sing some karaoke? I never had audience before so it's kind of exciting. Now where was I… _Do you believe love after love! I can feel so…_"

"Wasn't you supposed to question me!?" Shikamaru screamed as she continued to sing.

But she didn't listen. So there he sat, tied down to a chair inside a karaoke bar with Anko who was singing her heart out.

--

"What you mean 'wait'? He is right there! If I use my gatsuuga he won't even know what hit him." Kiba was arguing with Tenten.

"Are you an idiot?" Tenten snapped. "If you attack Hinatas date like that she will _never_ like you. We must ruin it. Didn't you hear Sakuras plan at all?"

"I…"

"Don't answer that. And besides, do you honestly think you have even slight of chance against him even if you would attack from shadows?"

"I…"

"Don't answer that either."

--

Green beast stood with Shino whose mission was to keep those two in line. And he was already on a brink of self-distraction. How on earth did Neji survive in this team so long? There must be a trick to it.

"Yoshaa!" Lee whispered. "Gai-sensei! We shall attack now and save Naruto-kun from unyouthful schemes of Hinata-chan!"

"And if we fail I shall run from Konoha to Suna on my arms while carrying a bowler size of Thirds nose!" By that he meant Hokage Monuments Thirds nose.

"And if you fail _I _shall run back and fort until you succeeds!" Lee stated. "Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-senseI!"

"Lee!"

Shino knelt before the moon. "Please… Kami-sama… Kill me or at leas, make me unconscious! I can't take it anymore."

--

Tsunade smiled as Hinata leaned closer to Naruto. So far nothing special had happened but at least date was going into right direction. Long as they could keep others in leash she would be satisfied. Naruto would fell in love with Hinata, she could verify their engagement and there would be a generation of strong Byuakugan user's on the way. And if possible with Namikaze skills as well. Unfortunately everyone didn't share her vision. At that moment at least.

"That filthy bastard is touching my daughter!" Hiashi fought against the will to attack on Naruto even if it was clear that it was Hinata who made all the moves. They were moving more and more secluded areas. What did that blond idiot had in mind? He wouldn't…

Suddenly Naruto stopped and talked to Hinata about something. They tried to figure out what was going on when suddenly there was a golden flash and both of them had disappeared.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?!?!?" Everyone yelled together.

Where did they go? Everyone kept asking that. Did either of them notice their followers and followed them here? Was this some sort of plan to lure their followers out of the village while they would hide somewhere else? And most of all, where in hell they had gone to?

"Hiashi, can you see them?"

"…no. They are out of my Byakugans range. Either do they know it seems."

--

Sakura landed in front of Kiba who was howling in rage and Tenten who tried to keep herself calm. "Where did they go? Cant you smell them?"

"No! If I could I wouldn't be here! Shino! Cant your bugs tell what's going on?"

"… no. My bugs fall of in a moment he activated his Hirashin."

"Damn it!" Sakura whispered. "Okay guys, Tenten, you and mutt go east side and Shino and Lee go west side. Gai-sensei shall keep here and distract chaperons. I shall call Asuma-sensei and Shizune-neechan and ask if either knows anything. Go!"

--

"This is a setback." Jiraiya muttered. "Seriously. Where is he?"

"Over there." Kibi pointed towards the woods.

"Are you sure?"

"… I think I know where my vessel is at various moments, thank you very much."

"Were off then." White haired man nodded and shushined them away.

--

It had been two hours and no sing of either of them anywhere. And saying that Hiashi was starting to get bit hectic was an understatement. He was currently hugging Hanabi tightly in the middle of the road. Type of affection which was a total stranger to Hyuuga and especially to Hanabi his father always being such a tight ass. But the hug itself wasn't the worst part. Worst part was that he kept mumbling to himself something like 'bastard' and 'marriage' or 'you don't date until'. It was very humouring scene to everyone passing by. And very humiliating to Neji as a Hyuuga. When elders would find out they would want both their heads. Hiashis for committing such acts and his for allowing it.

Tsunade on the other hand was cheerful and was already thinking good baby names for her grandchildren. _'If it's a boy it could be…Konohana… nah that's too girly… perhaps Namito. By Narutos father. Or if it's a girl… Hinato. That's soooo cute! I will spoil them to ruin!' _Against all odds, Tsunade had gone to 'Grandma Phase' without even noticing it herself.

Tenten, Sakura, Kiba and Shino were outraged and also thinking the same thing. Images of Naruto and Hinata having sweaty sex under the stars kept flashing through their minds.

Then suddenly they felt it. Familiar chakra signature flashing through the air and landing near them. Everyone looked surprised but remembered to hide themselves before they would be noticed.

They made quick deductions based on their looks. Both their clothes were wrinkled and Hinatas hair was a total mess. She tried to correct it best she could but they couldn't hide the evidence. Tsunade smirk widened. Kurenai frowned but smiled a little. Both Hiashi and Gai started cry. Other in loss of his daughter's purity and the other of her youthfulness. Kakashi let out a perverted giggle and Asuma smirked whistling quietly.

Jiraiya who appeared in scene soon enough sighed in disappointment. He had hoped some normal action but nooo! Boy had to act all high and mighty and not press on the matter! So insulting to have such a student. He took his notes and started scribbling.

'_And so sweaty Narito carried naked form of limp Iinata in his arms__. He knew she couldn't support herself. All the lovemaking had officially drained her. Her expensive kimono was in shreds. Her hair was a mess. One could hardly recognize her as the daughter of the daimyo. While he carried her, her inner thighs were being coloured by fluids which leaked from her snatch. ' _He smiled. _'There! No you can show it to someone.' _

"He's so going to kill you when he finds out." Kibi whispered.

Only person who wasn't sure of what had happened and that was Sakura. She simply refused to believe Naruto would just jump on Hinata only because he could so. Right? She watched as they entered the restaurant.

Their eyes rolled. Fist they do 'it' and _then_ a dinner? Only Naruto could have so screwed up logic.

"Maybe they are fuelling up." Kakashi suggested and smirked perversely. He was sent flying by Hyuuga head.

"Oh my…" Tsunade smirked. "Let's follow them!"

They entered the restaurant more or less shadowy ways. Tsunade used her powers as Hokage (and as one of the strongest women in the planet) to get herself, Hiashi, Hanabi, and Neji a table.

Sakura took her headphone. "Everyone! Follow them! We execute plan 4! Tenten, Shino. You too up!"

"Roger." Sun glassed boy answered with little more chill than normally. Idea of his team mate loosing her innocence made even his blood boil. Especially when it wasn't _him_ who she lost it to.

"Ready when you are." Tenten whispered in anger. _'No bitch pisses on my territory and lives to tell about it!'_

"I still believe it's me who should do this!" Kiba yelled angrily. "I mean…"

"We know what you mean, Kiba!" Sakura rolled her eyes. "But – you – can't – act. They both would realize it's you before you sit down. Now GO!"

Shino and Tenten used henge and entered the restaurant. With little work (Shino used one of his bug types to drug their butler and then fooled him) they found themselves sitting on a table next to Naruto and Hinata who were acting all happy couple now. Soon waiter (Sakura in henge) arrived and took their order (she had talked to manager. Or to be more precise she had broke his table and told, she would act as one of his waitresses). After that it was time to set plan on work.

Idea was to first get their attention by 'accidental' fork throwing. Second would be to break them up. Simple and nice. Of course they didn't notice odd family sitting table next to them. Father (Hiashi) and mother (Tsunade) and son (Neji) and daughter (Hanabi) who were having normal family dinner out. Nor anyone notice Jiraiya was witnessing the whole thing using his gaggles.

Only people outside were Gai, Lee, Kiba (who all were too rash to let inside to small place like that), Chouji, Kurenai and Asuma. Genjutsu lady was about to move inside. Hinata was like a daughter to her and had lost her virginity. She would have to fight against the will to go and kill that bast- Naruto for doing that. She just about to enter the restaurant when someone touched her shoulder. "Wha- Asuma? What are you doing here?"

"Nothing. But just brining you these." Bunch of flowers appeared behind his back. "I want you now." He neared next to her ear. "Muffybunny."

Red eyed woman's heart shot out. That word was like magic pass word to wonderland called Yuhi Kurenai and it never failed. Even though she was trying to fight against it. Gosh! Why should she? Night had gone perfectly so far. Nothing would ruin it. Naruto wouldn't force himself to Hinata. She had definitely enjoyed it much as he so there was nothing to be worried about. And that word… made her crotch to itch like hell.

She snapped Asumas cigarette away and smiled. "Lead the way." She whispered giving into temptation. They both disappeared.

"Sakura! Asuma-sensei has just completed his job. What should we do?" Kiba reported in.

"Nothing." Sakura whispered while staying in kitchen waiting for foods. "Stay hidden and be quiet."

"Order up!"

She carried massive amount of ramen and one small soup to the table but not before mixing something that would give Hinata worst case of stomach ache into her food.

Soon plan started and Shino (Hattori) and Tenten (Ran) sat to same table. Conversation was mostly lame while she was waiting for order, she was eating Naruto with her eyes. That kimono made him look so… godly. She would just want to stab Hinatas hand and run away while sucking life out of Naruto.

"… for the first time." Hinata voice said.

'_WHAT THE FUCK THAT BITCH SAID!?!?!?'_ Sakura screamed and for once Inner Sakura agreed. _'They didn't…?'_

At neighbouring table Hiashi stood quickly up. _'Im going to kill him!'_ He thought but didn't notice the table falling down.

"Watch what you did, baka!" Tsunade acted like a wife scowling her husband.

"So-sorry." He mumbled.

Soon after that, couple left. Leaving broke Shino and curious sights behind them. Night was a disaster. No one wanted to follow them anymore.

--

Their lips almost contacted when it happened. Weird sound coming from Naruto. Hinata blushed quickly.

"N-naruto-kun? A-are you… okay?"

Naruto seemed embarrassed of himself. "Of course I am." _'I can't believe I just farted! Why!?'_ Then sudden pain followed. "Oow! Ow ow ow ow ow!"

"Naruto-kun!"

"M-my stomach! I… must have eaten something… bad! Ow!"

"Here! Let me help you." Hinata quickly rushed to his side.

"M-must be that ramen. We both ate buns." He muttered.

"Y-yes it must be. Do you need to go to a hospital?"

"Noo! Im sure I'll be fine if I just sleep tonight. Ooow!"

--

"Kibi! What's wrong?" Worried Jiraiya asked fox rolling on the ground.

"My stomach! My stomach hurts! What the hell is in these buns?" Fox screamed.

Jiraiya looked at his bun for a minute before throwing it away without taking a bite. "You sneaky bitch."

--

So that's how it ended. Hinata helped Naruto who was in incredible pain home where they were greeted by Nagi, Ino and Shizune who had stayed cleaning the place and help Ino in arranging Nagis room. Soon after Kibi was brought to a scene in same condition as it vessel. They both lied down on the bed and rested. Shizune demanded that if the pain wouldn't end before morning, she would take him to the hospital. Naruto wasn't interested in arguing at that moment.

Hinata and Ino left. While Shizune stayed with Nagi to look after Naruto and Kibi. Jiraiya only shook his head.

None of them realized small medicine bottle inside black haired kunoichis pocket and cunning smirk on her face.

--

After failed plan, Sakura, Tenten, Ino and Chouji met at the karaoke bar where they had left their friend.

"Do you think he's still alive?" Ino asked little concerned.

"Of course he is." Sakura said irritably. She wasn't on the mood today. They opened the door to most horrific place in the world.

Anko was singing with Shikamaru a duet.

Anko: Strawberries cherries and an angel's kiss in spring.

My summer wine is really made from all these things

Shikamaru: I walked in town on silver spurs that jingled too

A song that I had only sang to just a few

She saw my silver spurs and said let pass some time

And I will give to you summer wine

Shikamaru: Oohh-oh summer wine

Anko turned around. "You guys! C'mon too! Let's sign in chorus!"

"It's really fun!" Shikamaru smiled like madman before turning back to Anko.

"Oh my god…" Ino whispered.

"Shikamaru…" Chouji cried.

"We broke him." Tenten muttered.

"It was for our cause." Sakura stated coldly but there was tears coming from her eyes. This was too harsh fate to anyone.

**Chapter END**


	31. Pink Nurse has a pink patient

A/N: Im sorry for the long wait. I just had something on my mind and I have been working with my other story, Codename: Fox which was very difficult chapter to me. So here it is. After a long time. My new chapter.

A/N: I have a problem. Now three people have singed to be my beta and in appreciate it. But i have to say, i only need one or two. So I have to decide who will be my full-time beta. Thank you for anyone who has given me his time so my story would be more enjoyable.

Remember to review!

Enjoy!

**Twenty-eighth chapter: Pink nurse has a pink patient**

Naruto didn't sleep at all that night. Shizune was called away to some emergency. Narutos stomach was killing him and could only guess what was going on. It had to be that ramen he had eaten at that restaurant. Gods must have gotten angry at him for eating at any other place than Ichirakus giving him a food poisoning.

"So if I just get some ramen from Tou-san, Im sure I will be better in no time." He tried to smile but thanks to the pain it came as scowl.

"You're just plain crazy." Jiraiya muttered. "Hey, kid." He said to Nagi who was treating him. "Im going to get Shizune. Look after him meanwhile, okay?"

"Okay." Nagi nodded before turning to Kibi who felt better already.

Shizune glanced from amused Tsunade to depressed Sakura. When he asked about this, they both gave him knowing look. "Naruto." They said in unison. Tsunade continued. "That boy is a stud! I overheard him talking about having sex with Hinata last night! Byakugan babies with Namikaze abilities! Huh, I was a bit worried I had to break news of his engagement personally. Now I only need to sit back and wait him running to me telling me his decision."

Something broke. Sakura was leaning to shell while floor was filled with sharps of a broken vase.

"Cheer up Sakura-chan." Tsunade smiled and patted her back. "You must understand that it's for good of our village."

"Yeah. Whatever. Im going to hospital. My shift begins in five minutes."

Pink haired kunoichi exited the building.

"Tsunade-sama… I know I must have asked this before but… what is Namikaze bloodline limit? You said they had one?" Shizune asked carefully.

Blond Hokage leaned back. "They have the ability to reshape their blood."

"Reshape their blood?" Shizune tilted her head.

"Normally blood stays as liquid in our veins." She started explaining. "You know that. You're a medic. But Namikaze's have the ability to solidify it outside their bodies. When they are attacked and wounded, blood they spill can be turned into required shape like kunai, shuriken, bo-staff and so on. Most of them could only control their own blood but advanced users could use enemies own spilled blood as their weapon. Shape is also determined by users control over ones abilities."

"So does that mean Naruto-"

"No." Tsunade shook her head. "Naruto has no kekkei genkai."

"But why?"

"Because he's a _he_. Namikaze family's ability is active only with females."

"Ooh…" Shizune nodded understanding. "So Naruto has this gene as dormant?"

"Exactly. While males concentrated to gain control over seals. Only few cases in Namikaze family history have been able to gain control over their ability. And Naruto has no chance opening his thanks to… his 'pet'."

Shizune nodded quietly. "I understand… and also…"

Tsunade sighed. "What you want, pervert?" She turned around glaring at the window. "Im pretty busy right now."

"So I see." Jiraiya dropped inside the office. "Im just here looking for a doctor."

"Why? If it's for growing your brains, Im telling you; it's too late."

"Funny as always Tsunade-chan." Jiraiya smiled. "No, this time it's for brat."

"What happened?" Everyone could here change in her voice. Just like a mother worried over her child.

"Nothing much. He seems to have a stomach-ache so I came looking for Shizune. Presuming of course that you're too busy to check him?"

Tsuande frowned. "Im the Hokage. I can do what ever I want. Shizune. Tell the council I have an emergency." She started walking towards the door.

"Wait!" She stopped and turned towards her assistant. "I can do it. You have paperwork." She patted large pile of papers and smiled kindly. "As you self said, you're Hokage. You need to do your duty first."

"But when one of my best fighters is down by possible poisoning, you're telling me to stand down?" Tsunade asked angrily but with little hint of desperation which uncovering the obvious reason. _'But I don't want to do that stupid paperwork! Naruto is sick! I'll go treat him and ask some questions about Hinata. Can I go now?'_

"Not buying it." Shizune smirked like reading her thoughts. "You do paperwork and I'll go check on Naruto."

"Yeah. You can stay here with me." Jiraiya smirked. "It's probably just food poisoning or something."

"You see? There's no need to bother you, Tsunade-sama." Black haired assistant smiled. "Bye!"

Shizune walked towards the Namikaze estate proud smirk on her face. _'And this years 'Best female actress academy awards goes to'… Shizune! Come up here you manipulating slut and take your reward!'_

"Yes. Im that good." She muttered to herself and walked away. When she arrived to her destination, she didn't find anything unexpected. Naruto rolling on the floor. Muttering about gods and cursed ramen. Kibi panting hard and squealing in pain. Nagi crying over their deaths.

When Shizune knocked the door and Nagi came to open it.

"Shizune-neechan!" She sighed relieved." Naru-nii and Kibi-chan are still ill like last night! What do I do? Are they dying? You won't let my Naru-nii to die, right?"

"Of course not. Now, take me to the patient." She said conformingly. Check up was easy (especially when she new what it was beforehand). It was 'food' poisoning. She had herself baked the buns she had given to Naruto and poisoned them with just right type of drug. She had to make sure Hinata wouldn't get symptoms also. It would kind of ruin the whole plan if they would end up together in the same room or something so she added one particular substance which females took as sleeping draft during their pregnancy. To Hinata it would only cause little air in her stomach (which was only a plus) while to Naruto, it would cause a rollercoaster called stomach ache from hell. So as an conclusion she said; "I really think we must take you to a hospital."

"What?" Naruto muttered. "Is it serious?"

"No. But your will need constant help and observation. You must have eaten some very bad food."

"Oh my God." He groaned.

"Don't worry. Little fluids and rest at the hospital with professional care, you have nothing to worry about."

"Really?"

"Really. I will go and summon medics to carry you there."

"Thanks Nee-chan." Naruto muttered and watched as she created a Kage Bushsin that sprinted off.

"Nagi-chan, have you had breakfast yet? C'mon, I shall make you some." Shizune led her to the kitchen.

Soon pair of medics entered the estate ending fainting while trying to jump over the wall. Seriously! When will people start learning that it wouldn't work? After Shizune had healed the medics, they rushed Naruto out to the hospital.

"Will Naru-nii will be okay?" Nagi asked worried.

"Of course." Kunoichi answered comfortingly. "I've put him under constant surveillance by our best doctor."

"Really?" Girl asked hopefully.

"Yes. Now, let's go and finish the breakfast. Then we can visit Naruto-kun." _'Earlier and sooner the better so rest of the day is off.'_ She thought.

--

Sakura sighed yet again. There she sat, in her doctor coat listening to some pathetic explanation of 'cancer' or 'infection' from her patient. And it didn't help at all that it was only stomach flue which she could cure so easily right now.

But she didn't. Because if she would she would have to get rid of this patient and then take another who could possibly be worse. So she decided of letting this patient to rant on a on about his misery while she only recalled everything from last night.

'_Naruto and Hinata, huh? I don't know if I should be happy or sad or angry or furious. She was first to ask him out, so she won? That's not fair! I should have been first. I was his team mate and his long term crush! And much more hotter than her. And much more better in any__ possiblyfuckingway than her. It must be boobs. Yes. That's it. Her boobs. Those gigantic monsters that jiggle inside her shirt like two overgrown melons.' _Unconsciously she grabbed her own. _'I would have never thought Naruto being a 'boob guy' but I guess it only expectable, I mean… he's a guy.'_

"Uhm… excuse me…?" She glanced back to patient who had finally stopped his ranting. "So… can you do anything for it?"

She sighed. "Here." She took couple of pills and placed them on his hands. "Just take these and you'll be fine in few hours."

He looked little amazed and was obviously about to argue when Sakura cracked her knuckles.

"I should tell you, Im SO not in the mood for complaints today." She whispered warningly. "So if you don't want something you _really_ need a doctor for, you will do as I said."

"Y-yes." Man nodded and quickly gulped the pills down without even needing the water. Everyone in the village knew Hokages apprentice's strength and he really didn't want to be tested by it.

Sakura walked to receptionist table. "Who's left?" She asked absentmindedly. "Please, tell me its something worth a while."

"Actually, Shizune-san sent us a new patient. Acute case." Nurse answered holding papers. "Patient was brought here by carriers just two minutes ago. I was just about to come and ask you."

Sakura sighed. "Obviously just another food poisoning. It's been a lot round lately. Is there something in the water or what?"

"I don't know Sakura-san but he seemed to be in quite a lot of pain."

"Sure… what room?"

"That's 234. By Shizune-sans request."

"234? That's like another side of the building."

Nurse only shrugged. "So I was told to do." Then she grinned and looked around before leaning forward and starting to whisper. "He was this total hottie. If you don't mind, I can go and give him attention."

"No… I'll go." Sakura shook her head. Perhaps in some weird fate, she would fell in love with this 'total hottie' and would forget everything about last night. She walked behind the door and opened it. "Hello! Im Dr. Haruno. What seems to be the problem?"

"Sakura-chan? Help me." Came the familiar but weak whisper. Naruto lied on his hospital bed curled to a ball holding his stomach. "My… stomach… is killing me."

"Naruto… what are you doing here?" Sakura asked in shock before turning around correcting her appearance quickly.

"Shizune… nee-chan told… I should… I should come to the hospital… my… stomach is killing… me." He spoke between grunts.

Shizune…chan? Suddenly she remembered it all. About the shift list, exile room, nurses glow which was in her locker! It all made sense! She had forgotten this all in her depression.

"That's too bad." She smiled kindly and moved forward. "Here, let me help you."

She walked next to his bed and started making 'examination' which was totally unnecessary. Soon as she had read his shard, she knew his problem and knew quick way cure to it. Of course, she couldn't be _sure_ so she _had_ to grope him and touch him everywhere. "How bad is the pain?"

"Really bad. Comes and goes."

"I see." She muttered. "Well, I'll go and get some sedative's to settle your stomach and then we take a better look." She gave him assuring smile. "I'll be right back, okay?"

"O-okay."

In three minutes she had rushed to other end of the hospital, changed to her nurses glow, pulled her coat over, got some medicine and rushed back.

"Im back!" She stated like a wife coming home. "How're you feeling?"

"The same." Naruto muttered. "You have the medicine?"

"Right here." She offered him a pill. "This should settle your stomach a bit. I have to run some labs to be sure what exactly it is so it may take some time."

She pulled a chair next to him and smiled. "So, while we wait for medicine to start working, why don't you tell me about your date with bit- Hinata-_chan_?"

"Huh? Why you want to know?"

"No reason? Just a team mate asking question from another. Im allowed aren't I?"

"Of course. Sorry." Naruto tried to smile. "This pain just makes me little irritated."

"No problem." Sakura smiled. "I if someone understands how it feels, when your stomach is in pain."

"You mean that back then, when you were always angry with me, you were actually annoyed by those diets you were on at the time?" He asked chancing his position little. "Makes sense." He didn't see or feel Sakuras killing intent. When he turned back, Sakura was smiling again.

"Not exactly. But anyway! Tell me about your date! That must have been great. I mean, Hyuuga heiress with big boobs. Who wouldn't want that?"

Naruto didn't hear anger in her voice. "It was nice. We walked around fist." He snickered.

"What?"

"I had no idea what to do when we first left. I had only taken picnic basket made by Shizune-neechan and walked around side by side. I was starting to panic thinking how Hiashi would kill me if date wouldn't work out. So there I was walking around in…"

Sakura didn't want to admit but the story had captivated her. But knowing where it would end, she didn't want to hear it that much.

"So when we arrived to our old training grounds an idea hit me." He continued telling his story. Kibi lying next to him yelped. She hadn't noticed it before. "Sakura-chan, Kibi would want some water. If you please."

"Of course." She nodded and quickly got a small bowl of water next on the floor. The little fox was so cute when it licked the water out of the bowl. "Do you want some?"

"No. Im fine." He shook his head. "I think the medicine is starting to work." Kibi weakly jumped to next to him and he placed his hand over its head.

"That's great."

"Anyway, where was I?" He muttered petting the fox little. "Oh yes. I remembered this old playing ground, where Hinata-chan and I had first met. It's remote and was in bad condition until yesterday when I fixed it up. I thought it would be perfect spot."

'_For loosing ones virginity.'_Sakura added in her mind depressed. "Interesting."

"It was so fun." He smiled.

"I can believe that."

"We played so long."

"I guess you can call it that." Images of Hinata and Naruto lying naked on the grass, making love flashed through her mind. She was ready to leave.

"It was nice when we weren't interrupted this time."

"I can understand that."

"Unlike when we were kids."

"Of cour- wait – WHAT!?!?!?" She screamed. "Yesterday wasn't her first time?"

"No." Naruto looked confused. "We met there before when were both around four or five."

"And you did _that THEN_?" Sakura asked obviously disgusted. _'That slut!'_

"Well we tried." Naruto shrugged. "But her guardian rushed to the scene stopping us before we could get started."

"Thank god." She whispered.

"So I realized that we could do it one more time. This time without interruptions."

"So…" Sakura stood up.

"We played all night together." Naruto started laughing. "You should have seen when she fell from her swing. She was so embarrassed yet so cute."

"What!? You did that on a swing?" Sakura whispered starting to loos her balance. "That's so perverted." She added under her breath.

"Yes… it was nice to act like kids one more time." Naruto smiled little dreamily.

"I guess so… like kids… one more time… wait what?!" Sakura suddenly looked at him. "What you mean 'like kids'?"

"You know. Playing like when you were a child. Either of us never had real childhood so I decided to repay Hinata her loss by fooling around like a couple of five yea olds. Didn't you listen at all?"

"So you… didn't sleep with her?" She asked hopefully.

"WHAT!?!?!? Where did you get that idea from?"

"From your story, idiot." Kibi muttered.

"Nowhere!" Sakura denied it quickly. "So… you two played together. With swings and such?"

"Yes." Naruto nodded. "After a while I was starting to get hungry but suddenly another thought came to me. So I Hirashined us to this fancy restaurant. You know, that on the third street."

"Yes. How did you get inside? There's like… impossible to get in without reservation." _'Or tricking the staff using your ninja skills.'_

Naruto grinned. "I used this really cool trick I learned from Ero-sennin. Come here." He smirked and reached to a small nightstand next to him. He took his loyal Gama-chan and some notes. Sakura watched curiosly how Naruto took some and placed them in his hand. "Ask me if I have a reservation."

Pink haired girl frowned a little. "This better not be anything embarrassing or Im giving you a reason to stay in the hospital for a week." He backed away gulping and nodded. Pleased with result, she coughed clearing her throat. "Good evening, sir. Do you have a reservation?" She had changed her voice like the butler last night.

He looked away snickering. All she needed to do was ask. But that worked too. "Yes." He reached out his hand. "Uzumaki. Naruto Uzumaki. Nice to meet you."

Sakura grabbed her hand and realization shocked over her. "Of course!" She opened her hand seeing pack of small bills in her it. "How much did you give him?"

"Not really sure. But enough obviously cause butler gave us a table in few minutes." Then he continued his story about nice couple who had joined them. Then how he tricked him to pay all this ramen. Sakura felt pity for Shino who had lost so much money yesterday. He had left so depressed back to home soon as they had left the restaurant.

In the end Naruto told her a dreamy story about how he had Hirashined them to the Hokage monument enjoying the rest of the evening. It had been beautiful until… "AAaaah!" Naruto screamed. "Pain is back. Pain is back!"

"Hold on! I'll get you some medicine." Sakura hurried away with new found enthusiasms. She thanked Shizune thousand times for her excellent plan. Her excellent plan had saved Naruto for having sex with Hinata. Now he was vulnerable, weak, in her grasp and most of all, alone. This was the hospital. She had the highest power in this building after Shizune and Tsunade. And while other one stayed in Hokage tower, Shizune wasn't a problem. So no matter what others said, she had Naruto alone in her grasp. She smirked. "Perhaps it's time to give him a sponge bath." Then she giggled perversely like Kakashi.

She returned Narutos room little disappointed. Narutos new little sister was there and Shizune. She would have to put her plan to a halt for now. "Hello there!" She smiled. "Nice to see you again, Nagi-chan." She handed pills to Naruto. "We haven't yet being introduced properly. Im Haruno Sakura." She bowed. "Im apprentice of Tsunade-sama and oldest friend and team mate of your brother."

"Really? You're his oldest friend?" Nagi asked excited.

"Yes." Sakura nodded. "I've known him since the academy. But I have to be honest and admit that our friendship began only after forming of the teams."

Shizune smiled. "I decided to bring Nagi-chan to a quick visit. I don't have many things to do so I can watch after her."

"That's too much." Naruto said voice full of gratitude.

"Not at all. You need to rest and much as I hate to say it, Nagi-chan will only be a hindrance now. We will visit after few hours so don't worry." Black haired kunoichi smiled and winked secretly to Sakura.

Nagi and Sakura talked while Kibi sat in his lap. "So… now you can tell me."

"What?"

"Why you didn't have sex with that Hyuuga yesterday?" Fox narrowed his eyes.

"H-how you can be so sure?" Naruto whispered blushing madly. It wasn't like it hadn't passed his mind.

"From several hints. First, you hadn't her smell on you. Two, you were brought back stomach in pain. Three, you're not smirking like a madman you always do after taking another virgin. Four we were following you all night long."

"What!?" Naruto asked furious. "Who 'we'?"

"Is something wrong?" Sakura asked looking at him.

"Nothing really." Naruto smiled little nervously. "Kibi just told me something funny. Didn't you, Kibi-_chan_!" He stroked it's tail painfully. "Now, who 'we'?"

"Guess twice you idiot. And let go of my tail!"

Naruto thought for a minute. Only man he could think of was… Ero-sennin. _He_ had followed them around yesterday? That explained how he had this feeling all night.

Shizune coughed. "Im sorry Naruto-kun, but I must take Kibi away."

"What!?" He almost screamed and tightened his grip of it.

"You can't keep him in the hospital." She explained patiently.

"But why?"

"Because he's a fox."

"But why?"

"_Because_ he is a fox."

"But why?"

"…Because _he _is a _fox_."

"Bu-"

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled angrily. "Cant you understand? Fox is an animal. It carries diseases around. It can kill people in the hospital."

"Kibi wouldn't-" Naruto tried to defend his friend.

"Actually I would." Fox muttered.

"Yes he would." Shizune stepped in again. "Naruto-kun, please understand that we _know_ Kibi wouldn't do anything intentionally. But for animals it normal to carry bacteria and viruses which can be lethal to some patients. Especially to weaker ones'."

"But Kibi is sick too!" Naruto stated. Nagi nodded furiously. Kibi was sick. Sick people went to a hospital. Naru-nii said so. Naru-nii was right. "Cant you treat him here?"

"Im sorry Naruto-kun but Kibi should see a vet." Shizune said. "Inuzuka Hana is excellent doctor and Im sure she can help her."

"But who would take him there?"

"I can." Nagi said surprising everyone. "I'll take Kibi-chan to an animal doctor."

"But you don't know where it is." He said. "Heck, even I don't know where it is. Where _is _Konohas vet?"

"I'll take her there." Shizune smiled kindly. "We will make sure that Kibi will get best treatment there is. And it would be good for Nagi-chan to learn the basic lay-out of this village."

Kibi looked somewhat desperately to Naruto. He didn't want to spend God-knows how many hours with God-knows what vet.

"C'mon Kibi-chan." Nagi took him gently to her lap. "We need to get you better."

Demon was reluctant to leave its container alone in their states. "Just bear with it, okay? I'll take you to Baa-chan soon as I get better." Naruto whispered.

Kibis attitude made a complete 180. Tsunades melons excited him always. "Don't just take too long!"

"Be good." He petted Fox's head. "And you, be safe." He hugged his little sister. "Don't do anything stupid or wander around alone. And do what Shizune-neechan tells you."

"Yeah yeah! I _can_ take care of myself." Little brunette said little indifferently.

"I know. But I _must_ take care of you and worry about you in the process." Naruto smirked.

"Okay… take care! We'll come back soon!" She waved her hand and rushed away.

Naruto watched as Nagi, Shizune and Kibi exited the room. Shizune wanted to show off little and shushined them out. Of course with her chakra reserves, carrying three separate people was easily tiring. She reappeared right behind the window of his room. Narutos room was in third floor so he had to extend his neck a bit to see them. Nagi seemed simply awed of this. Naruto smiled happily when they slowly disappeared from his view.

Sakura felt warm as he watched this. "I feel so warm when I see you taking care of her." She said sitting back to her chair.

Naruto turned back. "In Green City, I was walking around with Kibi and looking around when we got hungry. We ate in this nice place where people were really friendly and food was great. When we had finished, I was about to pay when I realized that my Gama-chan had disappeared. Then I remembered something."

"What?" Sakura asked leaning closer.

"I had been mugged. This little girl had run into me and taken my Gama-chan." He frowned to Sakuras giggles. "What?"

"Only you can be so dense that who wouldn't realize you have been robbed before its too late." She giggled happily.

"That hurt, Sakura-chan." Naruto frowned. "Im not that dense."

"Of course not. Im just glad even though you've have grown up, in the end your still the same dense little boy in the academy who rushed to me screaming: 'Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan! Will you go out with me?'"

Naruto smiled. "And you would repay me with a punch to my head."

Sakura blushed from embarrassment. "Anyway, you were telling that story. How it goes on?"

"Yes… I ran from the restaurant without paying up." Sakura flapped his head but only gently. "I know. But I was broke. What could have I done? My Gama-chan had disappeared and we had eaten so much that even week of dishwashing wouldn't cover it. So I ran. Or Hirashined myself away to be more precise. Kibi followed soon after. So there we were, standing in the middle of the Grass City with no money at all. I asked him to sniff the little bugger out but with no luck. So I used second best chose. I made many Kage Bushins and scattered them across the city. Soon I found her so I went there myself." He paused to drink some water.

"Well, did you find your wallet?" Sakura asked curiosly.

"Yes. Soon after. I was about to make this cool 'angry knight' entrance when I heard them." He stopped so she could get her giggles under control. 'Angry knight'. That's the first. "I heard the thief was indeed the little girl, who was getting beat up by grown men." Naruto changed his tone to more serious and she stopped giggling right that second. "It reminded me of… something and I decided that it was too much." He didn't want to say it reminded of his own pass. "That guy was about to hit her again when I stepped in. I kicked their asses and took her with me. She told me her name was Senru Nagi."

Sakura looked at him in wonder. "How she ended up with them?"

"Her parents died during a mission. She had no relatives so she was taken in by these men. This group's bosses brother works in local Daimyos office in high place. He arranged it. Because her kekkei genkai, they were very interested."

"It's that ring around her eye, right?"

"Yes. I hadn't yet chance to go into the details yet, but Im going to teach her when she grows up and wakens it. _If_ she chooses to learn it."

Sakura smiled. "You're such a nice guy. Did you know that?"

Naruto shrugged. "I guess. Weren't you supposed to do some lab tests?"

"Oh yeah! Silly me." She smiled nervously. "Let's start by taking some little blood."

"B-blood? W-with a needle?"

"Yes." She turned around and pulled out a syringe. "Wait! Don't tell me…"

"What?"

"Naruto Uzumaki is afraid of needles." Sakura smirked deviously. "_Fifteen year old _Naruto Uzumaki is afraid of needles. Next _Hokage_ Naruto Uzumaki is afraid of needles?"

"N-no o-of course not!"

"Are you sure? You stutter more than Hinata right now?"

Naruto gulped. "B-but t-those things a-aren't natural. T-they hurt and – and…"

"Naruto, you have been impaled with a kunai size of my fist and you are afraid of small needle?"

He hung his face in embarrassment.

"Fine, I can give you something that might help you out with the pain." Pink haired doctor smirked and walked into next bed and closed the curtain. "No peeking." She winked seductively and disappeared.

Naruto waited nervously. He could swear he heard clothes being removed. Then suddenly Sakura opened the curtain again and his eyes almost popped out of his sockets. "Hello, Uzumaki-sama. Im Nurse Haruno and Im in charge of your treatment today. Can I help you?" What Naruto saw now, was everyman's dreams when they got into a hospital. Sexy nurse in her pink outfit (which was at least two numbers too small).

He ate her with his eyes. Sakura's long, slim, beautiful legs stopped to her skirt which was _just_ enough to cover her privates. She walked to small table near to pick up a small plate where she had placed her needles and such. She happened to conveniently bend over showing her _pink_ panties. Naruto had hard time controlling his saliva from dripping from his mouth.

"Well, Uzumaki-sama, are you a _good_ boy and let _Nee-chan _to take some blood. (A/ N: In japan, Nee-chan= big sister, is used to refer unfamiliar woman) Will you?"

"O (GULP) of course." He smiled nervously. "Im a good boy."

Sakura smirked. "Then, Uzumaki-sama, you should remove your shirt so we can take the sample."

"Oh… Sure." He reached to his buttons which held his hospital shirt closed. "Is this okay?" He let the shirt fall to the floor. "Nurse Haruno-chan, are you okay?"

"Wha…? Yes! Im fine. Sorry. I kinda zoned out there for a moment." She smiled nervously. She had lost herself in Narutos amazing muscles which glimmered from slight sweat. Sakura wanted to drop this stupid act and jump on him _now_! She had to take many calming breaths to get hold of herself. "Here. Let's put this on." She took a rope and tied it around his arm. "This will prevent you from dying from blood loss." She explained with seductive voice.

"Really. Interesting." He muttered keeping his eyes in her gown. Continently, she had forgotten to button it all the way up leaving just enough to reveal her rack. He didn't even realize he had this huge needle stuck in his arm. He wouldn't have realized even if Sasuke had come home telling he was gay. Not that he cared anyway.

Naruto watched as Sakura placed his sample blood to the tray and smiled. "I'll have lab going through this."

"Aah… Okay." He nodded.

Door cracked open and another nurse came in. Sakura said something that he wasn't able to understand. Nurse left with his blood and walked out. Then Sakura turned back devious smirk on her face. "Now, Uzumaki-sama, it's about time you got yourself your sponge bath." She was holding bowl of water and a sponge. "I must make sure to clean you up nice and good. Every place nice and thoroughly."

"T-that's great." Naruto gulped again. How he wished he had some alcohol in his blood right now. This was just like from some old mans role-play fantasy. Expect this was real. In a way. She had walked to his bed and placed bowl to his feet. She herself had lied on top of him rubbing his growing erection with her crunch. "Or… should we get some _sweat _before we start to _clean_ it." She whispered with loving voice.

"What ever you choose, Nurse Haruno." He smirked as she placed kiss to his lips.

"OH MY GOD!!! YOU SLUT!!!" They broke up shocked and looked at the door. Door was sliced open and there stood Ino, Tenten, Hinata and Shiro and some nurse with a patient who they didn't pay much attention to. "What the heck are you doing in _here_!?"

Naruto crushed to the bed muttering how he hated his life.

**Chapter END**


	32. Pink patient and lazy patient

A/N:Here is my newst chapter. Hope you will enjoy it and remember to review!

A/N: I was asked why I gave Naruto a bloodline if he cant use it? Answer is simple. To justify Tsunades plan to marry him and Hinata (MAY OR MAY NOT HAPPEN). What is great in Naruto canon story is exactly that he doesnt have one. Think about canon and about its bloodlines, I think they are the one of the main themes in it. Lets inspect our two main characters in the story. Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto is hated by everyone from the birth. Sasuke is loved by everyone. Naruto has doesnt have a bloodline limit but Sasuke has Sharingan. I believe that this is the main theme in the story.

How a boy, hated by everyone without any special abilities can still want to save everyone, to protect the village which loathes his existence and to became its leader. How he with nothing to start with can became so important. Then there's Sasuke. He had everything. He had weatlh, fame, abilities, family in the start but he lost that. But instead of trying his best to overcome his sorrow he turns into hate. Uses his great abilities in order to avenge his family. How he, who had everything tosses it away only to achieve his revenge. Yet, a boy who has been hated by everyone will continue to grow into a hero after time. Reaching acceptance of the village bit by bit. After meny failures, years of loliness he still has strenth to rise and try again. Who wont give up even at the end. This is the main theme. How one from nothing will raise to rival against the one who has born in greatness. And I believe that greatest fight in Naruto Canon will be between him and Sasuke (I think Kyuubi will be the last opponent but its not equally important if you ask me).

This is the teaching of Naruto. If you refuse to give up, you can do anything, Dattebayo!

A/N: Sorry about that. I accidentally started ranting when I responded to that review. Anyway, enjoy the story.

Remember the review!

**Twenty-ninth chapter: Pink and lazy patient.**

"So… what happened to you?" Naruto asked trying to sound conversational.

"I… gulp… had sex with Anko-sensei." Shikamaru answered.

"Is that why your… full body is wrapped in bandages?"

"Pretty much."

Naruto glanced to his new neighbour. Shikamaru had been the patient the nurse had brought. Ino had found him lying in the middle of the street, body full of bruises and cuts with a note: 'Thank you for the wonderful night. Anko ;)'. Ino had decided it would be best to haste him to the hospital. On the way she had met Tenten and Hinata. Tenten had just heard truth about Hinata date while she was in her own personal dream world. They tagged along. Then came Shiro who had been on her way to Narutos to accomplish her grant plan but needed little help with the words so she tagged along as well. They brought him to the hospital. Ino and Tenten said that they were sorry. Shiro merely snorted arrogantly. Hinata was just too dreamy to care. So the nurse had searched for a spare room. Unfortunately many of the spare rooms were under repairs and there were only few vacant beds. She decided to place him temporarily with another shinobi.

"I thought you loved Temari?"

"I do." Shikamaru answered lying on his back lazily. "That was sex. Sex and love have nothing to do with each other. God I really would like a smoke right now. Goddamned, that was some good sex. If I had known it was this great I had started having it years ago." He added muttering.

"I know." Naruto smirked. "We finally found a thing that isn't 'troublesome' for you. Wait, what!? You were a virgin?"

Shikamaru glanced to his side with a raised eyebrow. "Of course. What? For your information, _you_ were the first one to loose his/her virginity from our class. And from year before. And year before that. Most of our age group are still virgins. But there are expectations like Ino and Tenten… or you."

"Huh? I was?" Naruto jumped surprised. "I had no idea."

"When was your first time?" Pine-apple head asked curiosly.

"Week after we had left for training." Blond muttered still surprised.

"A week!? How, when?"

"Ero-sennin brought me to this brothel/strip club were this _beautiful_ dancer called Aka-hime made me a man." He snickered. "I have to say, after every partner I ever had, none of them was good as her. Just thinking of her gives me shivers."

"That's nice." Shikamaru muttered. "How many times have you had sex during these three years?"

Blond shrugged. "Who knows? I didn't count them. Most of them were pure one-night-stands. I go into a bar. Drink. See some female. Wake up next morning next to someone. Or somebodies."

"Troublesome." The other boy muttered.

"Yep."

Silence fell between them. There wasn't any other noises expect yelling from the hallway.

"So, how was your date with Hinata?"

And Naruto told about his date once again.

"And then my stomach started to hurt and it keeps coming back time after time." He finished his story.

"Are you two going out again?"

"Anytime soon? No. After a while? Maybe." Naruto shrugged.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow to this. "You don't like her?"

"It's not that." Naruto answered looking at the ceiling. "But I think I should give chances to other girls as well."

Shikamaru shook his head. "You know… you're an idiot."

"I know. But before last night I wasn't fully aware of others affection." Naruto answered quietly. "When I noticed Sakura-chan appearing as a waitress, I knew this had gone too far."

"So, why don't you just tell them that you date Hinata now? Tell them to leave you alone."

"I would, if I were in love with Hinata." Blond answered.

"Does dating have anything to do with love?"

"C'mon, Shika! If I _were_ in love with Hinata-chan, answer would be easy. Date went nicely. There was tension in the air. She is attractive and strong. More than enough good qualities."

"But not love."

"No. And because there wasn't love, I have to date others to find out if anyone suits me better. I owe myself that."

"How?" Shikamaru raised an eyebrow.

"I have to be honest with myself. I don't want to waste my time with someone… good when I can be with someone great. Or excellent." Naruto sighed. "I don't mean, Hinata-chan were nothing less than great. But what if Tenten-chan and I hit it on much better? Or Sakura-chan? Or some nurse from this hospital? My life sucks. I will have more shit on my face soon enough. Im not spending my time with someone who's making me miserable."

Shikamaru thought this for a full minute. "I have to give it to you. I would clap if my hands weren't in bandages. That must be best excuse and speech for womanizing ever."

"Thank you. I've been working with that for years now. Wanna borrow it?"

"Are you crazy? I said, sex was nice. I didn't say I would start chasing skirts. That's too troublesome." Shikamaru said.

Naruto snorted. "Ya know. It's kind of funny."

"What?"

"You just told me that I was the first one to loose my virginity of our class, right? And that most of us are still virgins, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Think about it. Us having most of the action. _Us_." Naruto laughed. "Laziest person in class and most hated person in class."

Lazy genius thought it for a minute before nodding approvingly. "You got that right. Most of them date from times to times but only few ever pass further than the second base. I haven't been on a single date before yesterday (if you can call it that) and I score with one strike." He snorted. "And most of the guys have tried to set me up for dates. Including my dad and Asuma. Even Chouji offered setting up a blind date for me."

"Wow. Chouji's dating. Who?"

Two friends started gos- _chancing information_. Not gossiping. Women gossip. Men change information.

"You _sung_ with her? Like a duet?" Naruto asked purely shocked. "You never know of people do you?"

"Yeah I know what you mean." Shikamaru nodded. "I always thought karaoke was too troublesome but actually it's quite relaxing really."

"Relaxing? Relaxing!?" Blond jumped up. "Okay, something seriously wrong with you. You must have a high fever or something. Nurse! Nurse!"

"Hahaa Naruto. Or even better, fuck you. Troublesome guy."

--

"There you go." Inuzuka Hana placed last shot to Kibis bottom. "Now all the shots have been given to this cute little guy."

"I want to die." Kyuubi No Kitsune muttered trying to pet his sore ass.

_Half an hour ago_

Nagi and Shizune walked up to Inuzuka compound and there to vet clinic run by elder daughter of Inuzuka head. Hana Inuzuka was full grown woman who loved animals like everyone else in his clan but didn't really care for shinobi business in general. She liked to treat injuries. See them getting better and happy faces of their owners when their healthy pets would run to them happily.

She had no favourites (expect dogs obviously). She treated every animal equal amount of love and care until they were all better. So she smiled happily to pair who walked in with little wounded fox.

"Hello there, Shizune!" She greeted them boldly. "What brings you here?"

"Hey there, Hana-chan. This is Nagi Uzumaki." Black haired medic pointed to little girl next to her. "She has something she would want you to treat."

Hana looked down to the little fox in girls arms. "Hi there. Im Inuzuka Hana. Im the vet and I take care of animals. What's wrong with your little friend?"

"Kibi-chan has a stomach-ache." Nagi said sadly.

"Kibi-chan, huh? Well, bring her in and we shall take a look."

Fox raised his ears. "Im a guy!" Of course, no one understood.

Hana made a full check up quickly. While waiting for some lab work to get ready, she was talking to Shizune. Nagi was playing with some dogs in the kennel.

"So, this fox is that girls?"

"No. It's Narutos." Shizune answered. "You remember, that blond boy with whisker marks on his cheeks. Used to wear this orange jumpsuit. Now known as the 'blond hottie'."

"Ooh, that one. And this is his little sister?" Hana asked.

"Yes. Naruto-kun became ill last night and so did Kibi, but because he is in the hospital, he asked us to bring his friend here." Then she gulped silently. "Do you know what's wrong with him?"

"Seems to be a food poisoning." Hana answered shrugging. "If both master and a pet suffer from same symptoms I can only think of that. But we know for sure soon enough." After moment of small talk, she noticed something. "Has she been vaccinated?"

"Vaccinated?" Shizune repeated.

"It's in the health regulations that all pets have to be vaccinated. Especially if used in ninja missions."

"Hmm… I don't think so. Nagi, come here for a moment."

Little girl appeared accompanied by four huge dogs. She didn't seem too bothered of them. "Yes, Shizune-neechan?"

So half hour later, Kibi was holding his back in tears. "First treated as a girl and then they stacked needles into my ass! That's not fair. I even can't get ill! There was just something in those buns I ate!"

"What's the matter, Kibi-chan?" Nagi asked. "Does your tummy still hurt?"

Kibi sighed. "Im so going to kill that idiot who agreed to this while _he_ is fulfilling everyman's dream."

"Nagi-chan." Shizune walked behind her. "We must go to the hospital."

"Will we go to see Naru-nii!?" She asked exited.

"Well, no… we may go if you're a big girl and do what is asked." Shizune looked away little uncomfortable. When she had asked about vaccines, Nagi had answered by asking if they were something delicious. So, Shizune presumed that she have never been vaccines either. But because she was so similar with her brother, she would probably run off full speed just by mentioning needles. So she had to lie a little bit.

"Okay." Nagi nodded happily and reached to take Kibi from operation table.

"Nagi-chan." She was stopped by Hana. "You shouldn't do that. Kibi-chan had lots of shots and will be little dizzy for couple of hours. It would be best if you would let her to rest here for rest of the day."

Little brunette seemed sad of this but nodded agreement. "Okay. I will go now, Kibi-chan. Remember be a good little fox before I come to get you."

"I hate you." Kibi whispered when Hana carried _her_ into a cage.

"Sorry little girl but when you get dizzy you might want to do something bad. Just relax and try to get some sleep while you wait your master to come and get you."

--

Shikamaru and Naruto watched the hospital room's door dumfounded. After all that had happened it was hard to believe how it had ended.

Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Tenten and Shiro had stormed into the room demanding that he would chose one of them on that instant. Everyone using their own methods to convince him. For a moment Shikamaru thought he was watching a play of Icha Icha book. That was until Naruto screamed flustered telling them to stop. For a moment lazy genius felt enormous sympathy towards his friend. Five women. Just a thought gave him shivers.

To calm girls down, he had told what he thought about them. How he still had a crush to Sakura. How he really liked Inos figure. How night with Tenten had rocked the skies. How Hinatas date had been magical. And how he felt like connecting with Shiro in some way.

Then he said that because of that he couldn't just choose a girlfriend from the five of them and retold his speech of how his life sucked and how he wanted to spend his life with best there is and blah blah blah. Then he had scowled the others for trying to intrude Hinatas and his date. Everyone was shocked. Hinata the most. He had said that because nothing really happened and he got free ramen for himself (which he had to throw to garbage as a suspect of his stomach ache. He had wept for full three minutes before continuing) he had let it slide.

Then he told them that if they wanted to date him, he would grant each and every one of them a chance. Hinata had her date (others grinned at this) but she could have another date if he felt like it was right thing to do (she cheered up a bit). When, where and what would be his choosing. But he promised that he would make his best to grant them all the best date he could think of. But what ever would happen on that date would be only and only between him and the other whoever that might be. And then he promised that he wouldn't forgive again for schemes like last night.

He had told that soon as he would get out of the hospital he would contact one of them and ask her out. He also asked (rather begged) that they would stop harassing him until everyone had their dates.

Shikamaru had watched in awe as girls agreed to this and left the room with their own calling cards.

Ino had rubbed his member 'accidentally' and kissed his lips. Then she had just walked away without even saying goodbye.

Tenten gave him a deep French kiss before saying she would be waiting in her best dress.

Shiro had just given him a peck on his cheek but after a second of thought she had taken his hand and placed it on her breast. Of course she had rushed out screaming about perverts and their ways.

Hinata leaned closer to his ear; 'I love you.' Words left her lips. Then she kissed his neck and left the room with gracious movements.

Sakura only sighed and dressed her back into her doctors' gown. "Here. Take these." She gave him more pills. "These will keep you steady another hour or so. I'll be back by then to take some blood work. I have to go now to talk with Shizune-chan. Bye."

She closed the door behind her.

Shikamaru gulped. "They actually bought that." He whispered turning his eyes to his roommate who was equally dumfounded.

"Yeah. I thought at least one of them had started crashing places."

"Naruto… I will never say this again but… I think you're my hero."

"I know."

Door was sliced open. "So it was something this serious huh?"

"Hokage-sama." Shikamaru nodded and leaned back. "This is getting too troublesome."

"What's with him?" Tsunade asked while closing curtain around Narutos bed.

"I would explain it to you, but it's too troublesome." Naruto smirked.

"Go and found a harem you idiot!" Shikamaru muttered.

Tsunade sat to Naruto bed. "I ran into Hinata just now. Tell me, why Im not smiling."

"You haven't drunk enough sake yet?"

Ten minutes later a nurse exited the room.

"I ask again, why Im not smiling?" Tsunade cleaned her knuckles from blood.

Naruto was now in equally bad condition as Shikamaru if not even worse.

"I… don't know." He didn't want to risk his body anymore.

"I passed Hinata-chan just a moment ago and guess what. I didn't see a ring around her finger. Understand?"

Naruto gulped. "Clearly." He muttered. "But I have great-"

"And tell me, why Sakura, Ino, Tenten and even Shiro passed me as well. With eager looks on their faces." She interrupted him. "Tell me, why I have a very bad feeling what's going on."

Naruto glanced to Shikamaru who was saying silent prayers. "Good bye." Shikamaru whispered to him and he nodded back. "I'll tell your achievements to future generations."

Half an hour later Narutos bed was rolled back into his room after a quick surgery. Tsunade had found his explanation less reasonable than the girls.

Shikamaru sweat dropped as Naruto was in worst condition than him. And he _was_ in good condition when he had arrived. "You must have the worst luck in the world." He muttered.

Naruto didn't bother to answer.

"Naru-nii! How're you feeling?" Nagi rushed to hug him. Shikamaru winced sympathetically as Naruto grimaced in pain.

"N-nice."

"What happened to you?" She asked concerned. "You weren't in bandages when I last saw you?"

"Baa-chan and I had… a little discussion." He answered whispering. "Don't worry. I'll be okay in few days. Where is Kibi?"

"Kibi-chan is still at the vet. Vet-neechan gave Kibi-chan some shots to his bum and told he would be little dizzy so she wanted to him to rest."

"Oh… I see. Well, you should get him back. Kibi surely recovers faster than normal pets so no worries." Naruto smiled and the door was sliced open again.

"Here you are, Nagi-chan." Shizune smiled. "I need you to come with me to a clinic for a minute."

"Why?" Little brunette asked confused.

"There is candy." Shizune smiled. Both males paled. 'Candy' was a codeword for vaccines.

"Really!? Yahoo!" She punched the air. "I'll go to get that candy and then I'll go get Kibi-chan back. See you!"

After she was gone, Shizune gave a neutral look to him. "I heard about your 'agreement' from Sakura-chan."

"Are you going to beat me to a coma?" He asked nervously.

"No. I really can't blame you for lusting after all of them." She walked to him. "As long as you end up with the right one, that is." And poked him to his forehead. "I'll go and give Nagi some candy."

Door was sliced closed. Naruto and Shikamaru were alone again.

"So, what we do now?" He asked.

Silence fell between them.

"Troublesome blond." Shikamaru muttered and leaned back.

But door was sliced open again. "Yo! Shikamaru. Naruto. How's life treating ya?"

"Asuma." Lazy genius muttered irritated. "What you want?"

Sarutobi Asuma was holding a cigarette between his lips even if it wasn't lightened. "Just confirming few rumours. Shikamaru did you or did you not have sex with Anko Mitarashi?"

"… yes."

Asuma sat to stool next to his bed and pulled out a scroll. He unsealed it and large bottle of champagne appeared to his hand. He started sniffing and swept his eye. "I-I never believed this day would actually come." He muttered looking out of the window. "When you guys started growing up both mentally and physically, Ino and Chouji started dating. I decided to buy bottle for you each." He raised bottle he was holding. "This bottle is a symbol to what you have lost and gained. I drank first one with Ino after she had her first time. And I intend to drink third one with Chouji soon as he gets enough courage to ask his girlfriend to it." Then he wiped a tear from his eyes. "But you. You. Everyone always thought it would be a waste of my money to buy you such a bottle. And I have to admit, I had my weak moments. You show so little interest in girls (or boys) that I was getting worried."

Naruto and Shikamaru changed looks. _'Is this guy pathetic or what?'_

"Anyway, I want you to drink with me." He said. "I know you're in a hospital and rules about drinking but there's only one first time and you should celebrate after loosing it. Here, Naruto. Join us." He gave a blond boy another glass and poured some alcohol into it.

"Thanks, Asuma-sensei." He smirked.

"To Shikamaru's first (and hopefully not the last) time!" Asuma raised his glass tears in his eyes.

While they were drinking, jonin interrogated Shikamaru about his first time. "For example, how did you end up in that condition?"

For the first time for their knowledge, he blushed. "It's… too troublesome to explain."

"C'mon! We're all guys here. No one is going to judge you."

Shikamaru gulped. "This _wont_ spread behind those doors, understood?"

Both Asuma and Naruto nodded.

_Shikamaru was leaning close to Anko who was currently trying to open her apartment door. "You may _come_ in." She whispered with most seductive voice making young chunin blush. "You're so cute." _

"_T-t-troublesome woman." He muttered and tried to act cool but failed when Anko licked his ear. "Want to come inside?" She whispered. Not waiting for answer, she pulled him in. _

_Anko apartment was a shocker to him. He had often heard guys joking about this nymphis snake lady who walked practically nude in public. They had placed various bets about her life. About her favourite positions to interiors of her home. Someone had thought it would be this horrible bondage prison with chains in the wall. Other one had pointed that there must be snakes inside crawling in the floor and attacking everyone expect their mistress. Other person had thought it had nothing inside expect a futon and a box full of condoms. No, _drawer_ full of condoms._

_How wrong they were. Anko apartment was… normal. A living room had TV, couch, shell for accessories and such. Kitchen nothing special either. Only thing noticeable was _very_ large picture of Anko spreading her legs widely, posing her vagina to camera. Picture made her love snatch appear size of Shikamaru's head. He looked away blushing and holding hand to his nose. This was just too much. _

"_Did I tell you that you're so cute?" Anko whispered nibbling his ear. _

"_Y-yeah. You did." _

"_Did I tell that I love men with long black hair? Especially when it's free and natural." Suddenly she ripped the string the holding his hair up apart. His hair fell down making him look a lot cooler. "That's better. Don't you think?" _

"_T-troublesome woman." He muttered._

"_Let's get this party started." She whispered pushing him down to the couch painfully. "I hope you like it rough." _

"_A-actually… I have never-" _

"_Even better." She licked her lips and sat to his lap. "Let me teach." And then she stuck her tongue down his throat. They tongue wrestled for a while. Anko smirked when letting Shikamaru's hands trying to find their way around her body, not knowing what he could actually touch. His insecurity only made her more hornier._

"_Let's get rid of these." She whispered with soft voice and practically ripped his chunin vest and shirt off revealing a nice body. Nothing special but that was all the better. She could see embarrassment in Shikamarus eyes. "You should reveal more skin, babyboy." She muttered and licked his nipple. _

"Wait! She did what?" Asuma asked.

"She licked my… nipple." Shikamaru repeated blushing. "It was a shock to me too."

"I'll say." Naruto muttered. "Had she any talent?"

"Well…"

_Shikamaru could feel his member __swallowing fast. He could feel her snatch pressing against it. She only smirked and started moving gently back and forward rubbing it throwing a wave of ecstasy through him. "Im not wearing _anything_ under this dress." She whispered licking his neck. That was enough. He exploded inside his pants. _

"Ouch." Asuma muttered sympathetically.

"Don't worry, Shika. It happens to everyone on their first time." Naruto nodded.

"Does it?" He asked hopefully. "Even to you?"

"Well, not to me." Naruto muttered little awkwardly. "What about you?"

"Nor to me." Asuma shook his head apologizing. "Sorry."

Shikamaru hang his head depressed.

_Anko laughed. Hard and loud to his embarrassment. "Did little Shikamaru come out to play already?" She patted his pants over his member. "Did you explode? Do you have a fetish in your neck?" _

"_Im going." He muttered defeated but before he could even rise from his seat, Anko pushed her down. _

"_No your not. Little Shikamaru is still eager to play." She smirked. "It would rude if I wouldn't let you _come_ in like I asked." She winked. Then with fluid motion she pulled down his pants revealing sticky boxers overflowing with his sperm and very hard cock. "Look. You still have some spunk inside you." _

_She took hard cock into her hands and smirked. "Tell me, do you want to leave. Or come?" _

"_C-come. Come. I want to come." Shikamaru nodded furiously. _

"_I knew it." She smirked triumphal and removed her trench coat and sat next to him. "Like what Im wearing?" _

_He looked through her fishnet shirt right into her left breast. "I love it." _

"_I knew you would." She removed her shirt letting her big breasts free. "Do you want to some appetite first or…" She raised her skirt. "Straight to the main course." _

_Shikamaru gulped. Fifteen year old boy. Never had sex. Hormones running wildly through his body. Wet, clean pussy in front. Answer was easy. He pushed Anko roughly to her back and kissed her mouth._

'Oh my. This lazy ass actually has some animal inside him after all.'_ Anko smirked. _'Better not to let it go to waste.'

_They tongue wrestled again. This time he was in control. His tongue was stuck deep in her throat creating the gagging effect. Then he didn't wait anymore. With teenager's hormones and animal instincts he did what he thought was supposed to happen. He pushed his hard cock inside her wet pussy with fierce power. This only exciting his partner even more._

"_Oh yeah! Oh yeah!" She screamed as he pulled out and slammed inside once again. "That's how you fucking do it!" She was silenced by his mouth which landed on top of hers. "Troublesome woman." He muttered while his hands massaged her breasts._

_She couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't take it anymore. She came. He came. Their fluids mixing inside her pussy. Shikamaru crashed his head between Ankos breasts and closed his eyes lazily. _

"_Hey__! Don't you dear crush on me! Hey! Wake up you lazy bastard! Wake up!" Anko screamed. It was useless. He was sleeping soundly between her big, fat breasts. _

Asuma and Naruto watched in silence as he finished his story. Jonin couldn't take it anymore. He lighted his cigarette and took a deep breather. Naruto leaned back to his bed taking another zip of champagne.

"Say something." Shikamaru muttered embarrassed. "Please."

"You had sex with Anko Mitarashi." Asuma muttered. "Do you know how many shinobi would be ready to pay for being able to explore her like you did? I still can't believe it. And that story only makes it more unbelievable."

"I still don't understand how you ended up with all those injuries?" Naruto asked lifting his head. "Or will we have a sequel?" He smirked.

"No." Lazy genius answered. "And I don't know either. I just woke up when Ino was slapping my face. I had these injuries and my clothes back on and this paper in my pocket." He took small paper slip out of this pocket. Asuma read it out loud. "Dear Lazyass. Thank you for wonderful night ;). I wouldn't mind doing it again in close future. Just don't start sleeping on my twins again. Ps. Sorry for the scratches. I had a little session with your sleeping body. Hope you don't mind. That's what you get for crushing on me like that. It gave me a lot of pleasure ;). Thanks and bye."

Naruto gulped down last his champagne while Asuma moved to the window holding his cigarette.

"Does this mean what I think it does?" Shikamaru asked paled. "I was raped."

"There's no easy way saying it." Asuma admitted. "Especially to a guy." He exhaled large cloud of smoke out of the window. "But you did get a lot of sex that's for sure. And also an invitation for more. I think its enough to forgive her."

"Exactly." Naruto nodded firmly. "When woman throws herself at you, it's your duty as a man to please her."

"Ya know you've become quite the little lady killer, haven't you?" Asuma asked smirking.

"I cant' deny it." Naruto shrugged with a slightly smug face.

"By the way…" Asuma turned around to face him. "What about Hyuuga heiress? Was she any good?"

"Huh?"

"Everyone's talking about it." Shikamaru nodded lazily again. "I overheard several nurses cursing about how she took you first."

Naruto blinked. "She wasn't my first?"

"Not like that you troublesome blond." Shikamaru sighed. "Anyway, I overheard that you two had sex last night. So, how was she?"

"Huh? WHAT!? You can't be serious? We didn't have sex!" Naruto jumped from his bed shocked but landed back in pain. "Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow."

"You didn't? Then what happened?" Asuma asked. He had overheard how Hiashi had locked himself to his room and hadn't come out even for council meeting.

Naruto retold his date again. And this time made sure both of them understood. "But why an earth does everybody think I would actually sleep on my first date?"

"Well…" Asuma and Shikamaru looked away. "Never mind that."

"Because you are an idiot." New voice entered the conversation. "Idiot with a giant's sex drive."

"Kibi? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked when the little fox jumped to his bed and rolled to a ball.

"That crazy vet gave me shots and locked me up to a cage. So I ran." Little fox blinked innocently. "But what happened to you?"

"NARU-NII!!!" Door was sliced open and Nagi came running in patient gown tears in her eyes. "Save me!" And jumped on top him. Naruto almost collapsed from the shock. "Save me!"

"Nagi! Come over here! It doesn't hurt." Shizune ran into room holding a syringe.

"NEEDLES!!!" Naruto, Kibi and Nagi yelled together and all of them became very liveable.

Shikamaru and Asuma sweat dropped. This was going to be a long day for both of them.

**Chapter END**


	33. Students and teachers

A/N: Here is my newst chapter. Hope you all will enjoy it.

A/N: I have some sad news for you all. Very depressing and serious news. Something has come up and... I will stop writing this fic... GOTCHA!!! You actually believed it for a moment. Sorry for a joke but I had to release some tension. Actually I only will slow my writing down. I have this thing I have to do soon and it will take some time (a lot) and I probably wont be able to update that fast. (I still remember the days when I updated every second day huohh... those beautiful summer memories). Also another sad news. Im starting to finish my fic. I realized that this fic will be like a 'never ending story' really never ending story so I have placed a back limit. After certain amount of chapters I will stop writing. Dont worry, I wont stop like to a wall but after certain events. There is this important scene that I must write before I end this. So count your bleasing because we have well crossed the half way. Max one third is left.

ANYWAY, HAPPY CHIRSTMESS EVERYONE!!! DATTEBAYO!!!

Remember to review.

**Third-tenth chapter: Love of the flowers**

Naruto and Shikamaru were discharged two days later. Nagi had been at sleep over with Shizune. Naruto himself had finally few peaceful days. Tsunade was busy with her duties (for once) Shizune was taking care of Nagi and she wanted to go _everywhere_inside the village. Jiraiya was peeping. Kibi was sleeping. Iruka was teaching. Kakashi was… reading porn. Neji was… reading porn. Kiba was hitting some girls. Shino was actually training. Chouji was eating. Lee was… Lee. Shiro was doing double shift due sick waitress at her café. Hinata was killing her training partner. Sakura was practicing her medical jutsus. Tenten was drinking herself senseless. Ino had first bought all girls magazines and done every 'lovequizz' she could find. These five girls had one thing in common. They were all releasing stress for not being able to see Naruto.

Naruto and Shikamaru had just been discharged when they were walking outside the hospital.

"So, Shika, wanna go for a drink?" Naruto smirked Kibi safely on his shoulders. It had been sleepy lately. It told him that it was its hibernating season of the month. For a couple of days it would sleep like a log. He could be in a middle of the conversation and suddenly drop snoring.

"You're so troublesome." Shikamaru muttered. "It's not even a noon yet."

"Just some quick drinks to honour your manhood." Blond grinned and playfully elbowed him to the side. "C'mon."

"Huooh… I guess."

Soon as they left the hospital grounds, smoke bomb went of.

"What the… what's going on? Shikamaru. Are you there?" Smoke cleared the way revealing small note but no Shikamaru. "What's this…" He picked the note up. "Im borrowing my toy. Anko. ;)"

"Poor guy." Kibi muttered. It had woken up to smoke bomb. "Huoooh!"

"Cant be helped." Naruto shrugged. "I guess it's just the two of us then."

"Naru-nii!" Nagi run towards him. "Naru-nii! You're finally free?"

Naruto smiled to her while she hugged him. "Yes I am. Did you have fun with Shizune-neechan?"

She nodded fiercely. "She is soo cool! I want to be just like her when I grow up!"

"Im honoured." Shizune smiled kindly as she reached the two. "I have some duties at the hospital so I'll be going now."

Naruto walked with Nagi.

"Ne, Naru-nii, when will I start with the academy?" She asked looking curiosly at her older brother.

"Im not… sure. Why don't we go and Iruka-sensei about that?" He smiled and led Nagi to the academy.

--

"… and so Nidaime won the great Fukuyama clan single-handedly." Chunin teacher closed his book and smiled. "Any questions?"

"Sensei! Riato is sleeping again!" A girl told of her class mate.

Umino Iruka sighed at the sight of young eleven year old boy with brown ponytail. Riato Genzo. Lives with his mother. Father dead several years during a mission. Wants to be a ninja like his father. Grades… WAY beyond average. Hard worker though. He was dressed in bright blue shirt and red shorts. Very ninja like… yes. Boy had wrapped green goggles around his head and was snoring. Iruka pulled out a chalk and with excellent accuracy hit the boys' forehead.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" He jumped up holding his head with his hands. "What was that for, Iruka-sensei?"

"That's for not paying any attention during lessons." He answered rather angry.

"Serves you right." Keita Aoizuna muttered but loud enough for everyone to hear it. "Baka." Iruka glanced over to young girl. She had short, black hair. Came from one of the clans of Konoha. Had kekkei genkai which allowed her to form iron stick from tip of her fingers (A/N: Think Lust's ability from FullMetal Alcehmist). Was fighting over the Rookie of the Year with Aoshi Hyuuga. Had dressed in practical one piece dress coloured in dark green. (A/N: Think Sakuras dress with different colour. Haveto admit, it's pretty practical but also stylish). Very competitive and strives to be strong kunoichi. "You must be the worst student Iruka-sensei ever had." And also one major kiss-ass.

Iruka coughed getting their attention again. "Actually no. What I have seen as my years as a teacher, Riato-kun wouldn't even make TOP 5." His mind started to wonder. Chouji… Hinata… Kiba… Shikamaru… and Naruto. "One year, I had five so bad student that you wouldn't believe me if I told you about them."

"What you mean?" Riato asked.

"One year I had five students. Each and every one of them hopeless cases in their ways. One of them was a constant eater. He was slowest of the class and didn't work out at all. His test results were among the worse."

--

"Atshuu!"

"Wow, Chouji! Are you coming down to a cold?" Ino asked sympathetically from her team mate. They were eating at BBQ with Asuma. "But is it true what you said? Shikamaru having sex with Anko-sensei?"

--

"What happened to him?" Someone asked.

"Probably was killed on his first mission." Aoshi Hyuuga said coldly. "Way of the Shinobi isn't for weakest."

Half of the class (female half) squealed like baby seals. "He is soooo cool!" Everyone whispered dreamily.

"No, he was not killed on his first mission." Iruka smirked inwardly. "He worked hard and is now one of the strongest chunin in Konoha." _'Arm-strong of course. And still slow as snail but they don't need to know that.'_

Class seemed impressed. "What about the other four?" Riatoasked again. "You said there were five of them."

Irukas eyes drifted to the corner of the class room. To young black haired boy (A/N: think Sai with Hinatas personality and few years younger) sitting glancing at his feet quietly afraid of making any eye contact. He had dressed in black hakama with white stripes. Kurosama Kyoshi. Called casually Kuro. Was extremely smart and aced in every test given. Lacked greatly in physical apartment and confidence. Came from another clan which specialized in kinjutsu and other not-so-popular-jutsus. Had no friends nor tried to have any. Spoke very little and only with weak voice. Basically to his classmates, he didn't exist. "She had no confidence in herself. Was among the weakest of kunoichis of all time that ever entered the academy."

--

"Atshuu!"

"Hinata-sama. Is everything alright?" Neji asked.

"Yes. Yes. I just… have lot on my plate right now." She said absentmindedly. _'What do I lack? What there is that Naruto-kunneeds but I can't give to him? What other girls have that I don't?_

--

"But she gained confidence and became stronger for person she loved so he would notice her. And what I've heard those two are dating now." Iruka smirked not knowing the agreement with Naruto and his 'harem'.

Girls let out a dreamy sigh.

"So beautiful." One of them whispered.

"I wish I could do that too."

"Would you notice me, if I would get stronger, Aoshi-kun?"

"Get lost." Hyuuga brushed her off brutally.

"Sooo cool!" Girls screamed in chorus while guys where kicking his ass inside their minds.

'_I wonder why__, is it that always the rookies of the year never have girlfriends. Is it a jinx of some sort? And it seems, more popular they are, more gayish they seem.' _He chuckled to his thought.

"Sensei, what about the rest?"

"Oh yes… My number three was total idiot. He was strong but got into fights time after time with other students. He was just below the average in test results but to be frank… he's an idiot. Arrogant, troublemaker and couldn't even throw kunai right, made fun during my classes and to be frank… he smelled bad."

--

"Atshouuuuuuuu!" Kiba howled loudly.

"What the hell was that?" His sister demanded. "Do you have a cold or something?"

"I don't know. Some hot girl must be talking about me." He said whipping his nose. _'How come I feel like punching Iruka-sensei?'_ He ignored his sisters and mothers howls of laughter. "But mom, can I move out?"

"Of course. Perhaps to your 'hot girl'!" His mother howled loudly. Her daughter joined the fun.

--

"As I said, he _was_all those things. Now, he is one of the best trackers of our village. Where was I… oh yeah! My second worst case ever. Boy was lazier than Riatoever! His test results rivalled with dead last, he never tried hard and would rather give up rather than struggle."

--

"Aaaaah!" Shikamaru yelled as he shot her load into Ankos pussy.

--

"But it turned out, he was a genius. He made a chunin on his first try after only few months of genin experience (he outdid his seniors and peers). Is one of Hokage-samas trusted advisors and probably pest tactician in our village?"

"Who was the worse case?" Riato asked chanted.

"Oh boy! Where should I start?!" Iruka sat to his desk and leaned back. "He was a mess! His test results were the worse in academy's history._'I remember that Yondaime had the record before.'_ His aim was off always. He was loud, brash, anxious-"

"Just like Riato!" Someone of the girls said making others laugh.

"Shut up or I kick your ass!" Boy jumped up and pointed his finger.

"That's what exactly what he did. He was stupid, weak, class clown so but it simply, he was dead last!" Silence fell to the class room. Iruka didn't like putting Narutodown so badly, especially sense he was part reason for him being dead last. No one taught the boy so it was only expected that he was so bad. "But he was also always cheerful. Happy. Never gave up. He had ability to change people's hearts to the better. He had a dream to become a Hokage."

"What happened to him?" Kieta asked. She didn't want to admit but she was very interested.

"Well _he_must have died." Aoshi said coldly. "There's no way he would have survived day out of the academy. Dead lasts won't become Hokage."

"Actually," Irukasmirked. "he is now probably the strongest of his graduation class." Others gasped in shock. "He trained hard, never gave up, trusted himself and in his friends. He defeated the rookie of his senior year in his chunin exams. He has mastered not only one but _two_ of _Yondaime-Hokage-samas_personal jutsus (everyone had plates as their eyes by now) he is an apprentice of one of the Sannin, student of famous Copy-cat Hatake, was the person who brought Tsunade-sama to became our Godaime and is considered like a son to her, considered grandson of Sandaime and is on his good way becaming the Rokudaime. He has fought toe to toe against the Sannin Orochimaru, nuke-nin Itachi Uchiha and many more foes. And this all before he was "

Everyone was quiet. Somewhere children running could be heard. School had ended already but no one inside the class cared.

Then it all erupted. "YOU'RE LYING!!! THERES NO SUCH STUDENT!!! NO WAY!!!"

Door was sliced open and everyone silenced. "What's this?"

"Hokage-sama!" Iruka jumped up. "How nice it is to see you! What brings you here?"

Tsunade looked around. "Class had ended already and I had something to discuss with you. What are all these? Extra lessons? Is your whole class so stupid?"

Everyone face faulted but didn't say anything. Nobody went against Hokage-sama. _No-_one. They just didn't.

"Actually I was telling them this story of certain members of Konoha 11 and how they all sucked at academy but with hard work reached high respects of the village." Chunin answered sheepishly.

"WHAT!?!?!?" Students erupted again the class. "You were talking about _the_Konoha 11!?" Riato screamed afterwards. Everyone in the academy knew them. Four teams which all entered chunin exams together for the first time and made it to all the way to the end. They were idolized by juniors by far. Especially Hyuuga Neji the rookie of the year, Shikamaru Nara the genius, Kiba Inuzuka the Dog and Sakura Haruno, Hokagesapprentice. "You're saying five of _them_ were your worse students!"

"Yes." Iruka nodded proudly. "But with right tutelage they became stronger than any expectations."

"Doesn't that just mean you suck as a teacher?"

Kids laughed while Irukas eye started twitching. Tsunade snorted. "I wouldn't put it like that." Everyone turned their attention to her. "Iruka is an excellent teacher." She took a moment to collect her thoughts. "How many of you know of Sakura Haruno? My apprentice?"

After everyone nodded (especially girls) she continued. "As you know she was very smart and had highest test result right after the rookie of her year. But after joining the genin team, her knowledge didn't really mean anything outside. Her teacher was the Copy-cat Hatake who is specialized in ninjutsus but was not that good teaching her." She took a pause. "After months of genin and failing the chunin exams, I arrived (thanks of her team-mate). Soon after she came to me. She asked to be trained. She had an excellent chakra control but very low recourses but after teaching her she grew stronger, became a superb medic-nin and worthy of the title: 'Nibansannin'." She had to admit that it kind of tasted good in her mouth. And if it was Sakura, she had no problems with the title. "You see? Im not saying that Hatake is bad teacher, just wrong for her. Iruka is a teacher of the academy. His job is to teach you guy's basics so when your senseis come and take over your training, you don't die to the field and you can find your own strength." _'Im glad Jiraiya isn't here. He would never let it go that I used lines from his book as encouraging speak.'_

"See?" Iruka spoke up. "Even Hokage-sama thinks that Im a good teacher!"

Tsunade smirked. "After all, it was you who thought _him_. What you could teach to that knucklehead anyway."

Iruka smiled. "Your right, Tsunade-sama. He was hard to teach but… I know I could have done better if I had been more observant." He hanged his head all depressed.

Everyone watched this very confused.

"It doesn't matter now." Tsunade placed her hand to his shoulder. "He turned out okay."

"Eto… who are you talking about, Hokage-sama?" Kieta asked carefully. It wasn't everyday you could go and address Hokage yourself.

Tsunade smiled to girl. "Of the number one most surprising ninja in the entire world." She stated proudly.

"Anyway, class is over! Gather your gear and go home! Read chapter 13 of Nidaimes life as your homework."

Students groaned disappointedly not being able to hear anymore cool stories. That was before door was sliced open again and new people stepped in. "YO!!! Iruka-sensei! How's it going? Oh! Baa-chan! You're here too!"

Everyone almost tripped. No. That didn't happen. They just didn't hear someone calling Hokage-sama 'baa-chan'. That had to be a mistake.

"Hey Naruto. What's up?" Tsunade turned around to face… "What the hell happened to your face… or your cape?"

Naruto scratched back of his head sheepishly. His whole head was in bandages like a mummy and his cape was nowhere to be found. "Naru-nii said something bad and Ayame-nee punched him." Nagi stepped in holding a fox that was obviously snickering.

"Shut up! It's entirely your fault." Naruto pointed at the fox.

"How so?" Fox asked innocently.

"Naruto?" Tsunade asked.

"Well…"

"_Naru-nii, Im __hungry__! __I want something to eat."_

"_Me too. W__hy don't we go to Tou-sans. I too feel like eating some ramen." _

_They entered the ramen stand. It was currently empty expect four people inside. Misao the helper. Ayame the waitress, Teuchi the cook and Saya the messengerbo-girl. "Hey everyone!" Naruto smiled._

"_Naruto/Naruto-kun/son/Besty!" Everyone sweat dropped and glanced at Misao._

"_Besty?" Ayame asked._

"_Yeah! Best friend!" She jumped over the counter and hugged Naruto tightly. "I want you to know that even though Im going to be married soon, I will still be your best friend forever!" She tightened her hug. "But now I have to go, see you later Besty! Kibi-chan! Some other time, okay?" _

_Misao left the stand where Nagi was poking Naruto who lying on the ground and had turned into blue. Kibi was smirking. "Serves you right." _

"_H-h-how that girl can have so much strength in her arms." He whispered weakly._

"_Nagi-chan, do you want some ramen?" Ayame smiled while Saya kneeled next to Naruto. Being working at the ramen stand had really changed her from full day party girl to a good worker. _

"_It's been a while." She smiled to Naruto and helped him up. "Where have you been?" _

"_At the hospital." Naruto whispered. "I had the worse stomach ache ever since that date with Hinata-chan." She helped him to a seat but didn't notice her jaw tightening up. Ayame did notice._

"_So… you and her are an item now?" She asked innocently._

"_No." He answered bluntly. Sayas ears twitched interested. Nagi was served a large bowl of ramen. "It was just one date. Im still considering." _

"_What you mean?" _

_Naruto told her his plan of several dates. Saya immediately started making her own plans. "Eto… would you go out with me?" _

_Nagi and Kibi glanced her sideways while Ayame narrowed her eyes. She had nothing against her but she wanted only best for her otouto. _

"_Sure." Naruto smiled. _

"_WHAT!?!?!?" Ayame screamed shocked. "What about Hinata-chan?"_

"_I told you, we're not an item." He said and explained his arrangement. "So if you don't mind me dating with five other girls…" He looked over the counter where Teuchi was clapping his hands. Ayame seemed less than happy about it. Kibi and Nagi were emptying their bowls._

"_So you will have one date with each of them and then decided who you will have as your girlfriend?" Saya asked._

"_Simply put it, yes." Naruto smiled. _

_Saya smiled and nodded. "Sure. That only means I just have to prove myself to you on that one date what we have." _

"_That's g- UH!!!" Naruto fell of his seat by a frying pan which hit him on the face. Ayame jumped over the counter screaming a war cry._

"_YOU PIG!!!" _

"She just gave me her opinion of my agreement." Naruto smiled sheepishly but no one noticed it. "And my cape… I kind of lost it to her when Nagi-chan spilled some ramen to it."

Kids were snickering silently while Tsunade slapped her face. "I should have known. Serves you right. Anyway, why are you here?"

"Im going to be an academy student!" Nagi stated proudly. Iruka glanced guessingly to Tsunade who only shook her head tiredly. "Kaa-san! Can we play poker again today? Just like yesterday?"

Students flipped from the shock. Girl was Hokage's daughter? That couldn't be!

"Baa-chan, Im not sure how I feel you teaching gambling to Nagi-chan." Naruto scowled.

"Don't worry! I always win!" Nagi stated proudly making Naruto laugh.

"I should have known. Baa-chan is 'Legendary Suc-" Fist hit his jaw sending him flying through the door.

Students gulped. Tsunade-sama was scary woman. Kieta's eyes had stars in it. "So cool Hokage-sama!"

"Heh." Hokage smirked. "That's nothing. Especially when the opponent crawls back like a cockroach."

"That's mean." Naruto walked back to the room holding his jaw. "Lucky I already had these bandages."

"Why are you here anyway?" Tsunade asked annoyed.

"Im here to ask if Iruka-sensei could help me with something." Narutos eyes drifted to students then back to chunin. "Detention?"

"NO WERE NOT!!!" They screamed together.

Tsunade sighed. "I'll help you. I have business with the teacher anyway now. Iruka, come to your office after your disbanded the class."

"Ooh… okay."

"Naruto, Nagi-chan. Let's go. I brought cards…" Their voices tangled away.

No one spoke or moved for a while. Just stared at the door wide-eyed. That was until Riato had to open his mouth. "W-who were they? Those two? H-he insulted Hokage-sama. A-and that girl! She called her 'Kaa-san'?! Who were they?"

Iruka smiled and looked at the door. "That my dear students, is my worse student ever." He stated proudly. "And his younger sister." _'Who I have heard a lot about.'_ "Anyway, school has ended. Now go! I have something to talk with them."

Students exited the class room talking intensively about today's class or the end of it. Aoshi Hyuuga thought about it. He was certain he had heard name 'Hinata' and there wasn't that many 'Hinatas' in Konoha. Only one as long as he knew. And also what Iruka had told about them about this mummy headed person. _'He was able to defeat rookie of his year. He is member of Konoha 11. So that makes him… Uzumaki Naruto. Hinata-samas new boyfriend everyone at the compound is talking about. No doubt about it. Neji-sama has always told he is strong. A lot stronger than his appearance tells. Hmph! No way. Neji-sama had to be weak. No way that kind of idiot who takes a beating from waitresses, _civilian _waitresses. No self-respecting ninja would fall for that. Perhaps I should ask again from Neji-sama.'_

Kieta, only girl in the whole classroom who didn't fan over Hyuuga frowned to man's disrespectful behaviour towards the Hokage-sama. _'And she didn't even correct him! She is the Hokage and he goes and addressing her 'chan'! Baa-chan! So disrespectful person that I would like to punch him too! I hate men like him. Reminded me of too much of Riato-baka for comfort. Idiot thinking he can do something but everyone knows that dead lasts stay dead lasts. He only wants to be a shinobi because his father once was. Useless, annoying, loud, stupid, ugly…_she kept ranting about the dead last of the class all the way to her family's compound. She hadn't even noticed but Riato occupied 99% of her thoughts (SPOILER!!! SPOILER!!! call me a fool but there seems to be love in the air SPOILER!!! SPOILER!!!).

Kurowalked among the last making sure no one realized he was there. He always hoped he didn't actually exist, that he could live in the shadows and wouldn't have to face people outside. But now his thoughts were running fast. _'Is it possible? To become strong even if you were weak? Was this just some story motivation speech? I _did_see that man and Hokage-sama so they couldn't be fakes… That could also be a trick. Nobody in our class ever believes that. I doubt that anyone in our school believes that. I have to think about it.'_

Riato practically raced out of the class to do some training with new found excitement. "If that mummy guy could do it, so can I!" He smirked to his thought how proud his mom would be and how that stupid, ugly, stuck-up, violent, idiotic, kiss-ass Kieta would have to eat her words. He continued ranting about the girl in her mind like he always did until he smelt sweet smell of shushi in his nose. "I have some extra pocket money. It wouldn't hurt to get some sushi." He smirked and entered the sushi restaurant. "Oih! Ossan! Give me your largest plate of best … (something Japanese fish) and fast! Im hungry!"

Iruka watched amused as his students left their emotions on their faces. Some had disbelief, some had hope, some puzzled. He quickly organized his papers and rushed to his office. Behind the door he could hear someone screaming. "Aah! Not fair! You two must be cheating! There's no way I would loose this badly!"

"Actually it's more likely that your luck sucks rather than we could cheat against our Hokage." Naruto pointed out. Iruka could see him smirking through the door.

"Shut up or I'll send you for a hospital for another week." Tsunade muttered.

Iruka stepped inside his office. He found Tsunade sitting in his chair, Naruto opposite her in the chair where he had been scowled so many times. Nagi sat between them swinging legs back and forth.

"Oh! Iruka, good of you to come finally." Tsunade nodded to him. "Okay, kids! Games over. Mammas godda work."

"Eeeh? Already? But Nagi-chan wants to play more." She pouted childishly.

"Some other time, okay?" Naruto petted her head gently. "Iruka-sensei, I want you to meet, Nagi-chan. She is my omioto."

"Hello there, Nagi-chan. Im your older brother's home-room teacher for several years, Iruka Umino. Nice to meet you."

Nagi smiled back. "I want to be a ninja! Just like Naru-nii and Shizune-neechan!"

"Nagi-chan here wants to join the academy." Naruto explained.

"Ooh? Then let's make the paperwork rolling." He smiled to a little girl whose sunny attitude reminded him of another kid who had once joined the academy. _"Im going to be the Hokage! The greatest Hokage ever!"_ Voice yelled from the past.

"I would like Nagi-chan to join second years so she could graduate on time. Okay?" Naruto asked.

"Hmm… that makes things little tricky. In some cases where children from clans receive some special training at home for a start like Hyuugas, it's possible for them to ask for proposed joining." Iruka glanced over to Tsunade who nodded approvingly. "But if Hokage-sama says its okay, then I have nothing to say against." He walked to his draw and pulled out some forms. "Why don't you fill this out for her?"

While Naruto filled in the form while Nagi played with Tsunade and Iruka who soon realized was short on cash. "Here." Naruto handed the paper back. "Will you treat us some ramen?"

Iruka read the forms carefully. "Everything is in order and no. I won't treat you any ramen today. I have to prepare my students for a test tomorrow. They're going to graduate soon."

"I remember my graduation." Naruto said quietly looking out of the window. "Learning Kage Bushin… kicking Mizukis ass… getting my hitai-ate…" He unconsciously touched his left forearm where he had tied it. "ramen that day was pork…"

"So anyway!" Iruka coughed. "Im expecting Nagi-chanto arrive at the academy day after tomorrow." He smiled to her. "Suzume-sensei is the current teacher of the second year. Fresh chunin but very cleaver. Im sure you two will get along just fine. She's gentle and happy person who knows what she's talking about. She teaches in class room… 184. I believe you will come to show it, don't you?"

Naruto smirked. "Believe it!"

Kibi suddenly jumped over to his head and bit his ear.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" He started running around wildly and shaking his head. "Let me go! Let me go!"

Suddenly the fox left his ear from its jaw and back away. "I told you _never_ to use that again!"

"Sorry…" Naruto tended his ear. "Anyway, we are ready now?"

"Yes." Tsunade answered. "Now, if you don't mind I have some important business with Iruka here so go. See you later Nagi-chan!"

"Bye bye!"

When they were gone, Tsunade pulled out some papers. "Here it is."

Iruka glanced at the list with great interest. "I understand – wait… WHAT!?!?!? You can't be serious!"

Tsunade smirked and grabbed the papers. "I have decided them." She smiled. "These three will be our jonin senseis on this year."

"But- but- but-"

"No buts! And you won't tell him!" Tsunade smirked. "I want to see his face when he realizes what kind of hell he really is."

"You're so evil, if you allow me?"

**Chapter END**

**Omake TIME!!!**

**Mystery notebook**

Sakura was walking down the streets of Konoha, dreaming of her crush Sasuke (like always) when she came across something flat and brown on the ground. She picked it up. It was a notebook. There was nobody around so she opened it. There was a poem on the page.

_Pink cherry tree. _

_I see your face from distance_

_your beautiful pink locks_

_your soft skin and green eyes_

_your kissable forehead which you want to hide_

_I say dont! Dont hide it! _

_It's part of you my beautiful Cherry tree._

_I want to see you smile. _

_That's the why I jump around_

_So you could smile._

_So smile _

_and lighten my day like you always do._

_Do it, my beautiful Cherry tree._

Sakura was shocked. Someone had written a poem of her? Seriously? She read it dozens of times before accepting it. It was really of her! But who? She needed to find who ever wrote these. Who could be this mysterious man who saw her... like this. Her dreamy side started immediately to think about Sasuke but she didnt want to get her hopes too high.

She saw Ino walking there and so she rushed to her.

"Hey Forehead!" Blond called out.

"Hey, Big!" She answered. "Look what I've found!" And she showed it to her.

"Wow! Amasing." Ino whispered. "Is there anymore?"

Sakura flipped to page.

_Platinum flower_

_I see you at the street _

_my heart skips a beat_

_your beautiful body sledery moving _

_your passion glowing in your face_

_You want to disappear_

_Why? Why I ask? _

_Why you want to disappear from my world?_

_Your beautiful the way you are_

_Your passion and strength _

_they will open your doors_

_so dont disapear from me_

_Please, dont do it, my beautiful Platinum flower_

Ino gulped and turned away to hide her blush. "W-who is this? Who is writing something like this? And what he means by disappearing?"

"Probably because your so skinny that someday wind will take your away." They turned around and saw Tenten walking towards them. "Whatca doing?"

They showed her the notebook and flipped the page.

_Cactus_

_Just like spiky and dangerous cactus_

_ so are you_

_your long spikes will keep others away_

_your cute buns will show the light _

_but I want to see your hair long and free_

_like you are_

_Just like a wild horse in the dessert _

_you are not to be tamed like that_

_so let them go_

_Let yourself go_

_And dont be afraid to lower your spikes once in a while _

_my beautiful spiky Cactus_

Tenten wasnt sure was she to be angry or to blush. So she chosed both of them. "Damn that idiot! Thinks Im a cactus? What's with that?"

"I-i think it's because your so h-harsh to m-men so they think you're kind of like a cactus.'" Hinata whispered suddenly. "What are you reading?"

They showed her the notebook and flipped the page.

_Tiger in disguised_

_Your eyes see throug lies and deceives_

_your hands can tear out a mans heart_

_but your gentle touch will heal even the deepest wound_

_but why are you like this? _

_My beaufitul tiger_

_why you lock yourself in to the cage?_

_What you fear outside? _

_Please, dont be afraid_

_because I will help you and protect you_

_so please come out of the cage, tiger._

Hinata blushed deeply from the poem. She couldnt believe that someone saw her as a tiger.

Then the guys showed up. Konoha 12 and its males walked down the street. They had to find out. Find out more about him who ever wrote these.

They asked Shikamaru.

"Huh? Poems? That sounds so troublesome." He walked away.

Neji.

"I have no time for such useless things." He followed Shikamaru.

Lee.

"My powers of Youth are not so strong when it comes to poems, sorry!" He rushed off.

Kiba.

"No way! That so chick stuff. No guy would ever write poems, right Akamaru?" Dog parked reply.

Chouji.

"Sorry. Not me." He walked away.

Shino.

"... Im not really that artistic. Excuse me." He followed the rest.

Sasuke.

GLARE!!! He walked off.

"Who wrote these?"

"Guys! Nice to see you!" Naruto rushed to them in his orange jump suit. Girls sighed.

"No way." Sakura smiled sadly.

"Impossible." Ino shook her head.

"Can he even write?" Tenten joked.

Hinata was hiding behind the rest of them.

"Hey everyone!" Narto smirked and saw what Sakura was holding . "What's that?"

"Oh this? This is somones notebook. We are trying to find it's owner."

Naruto took it quickly. "Huh? Where did you find it?"

"From over there." She answered pointing the location.

"Oh good. I thought I had lost it forever. Thanks Sakura-chan." He dashed off. "I have this super prank ready! Keep your eyes on the Hokage monument!" He disappeared.

Girls just now realized what had just happened. "Naruto... writes poems?" Sakura whispered disbelievingly.

"Cant believe it." Tenten whispered.

"Me neither." Ino agreed. "Hinata..."

Hinata was lying on the ground. She had passed out.

Guys had no idea what was going on. Not until there was a loud explosion at the Hokage monument. Red paint coloured the monument and created the words: MERRY CHRISTMASS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR FROM ARES88 TO EVERYONE READING THIS FAR!!!

**OMAKE END**


	34. Fox picking flowers

A/N: Here it is. 31 chapter of my baby. Hope you will enjoy it.

A/N: After a long consideration, i have decided to put this story for HIATUS. For couple of months. This story has no real plot, and so i want to spend some time thinking over the end. Made sure that the plot would go on with this story. Now it hasnt done any real improvment (even if i originally wanted only to write something you people would laugh at). So there wont be any updates for couple of months. Sorry but i owe it to you people to make sure that this story is two steps from perfect.

Enjoy! And happy new year while your at it! Hope you will take care of me this year too.

Remember to review!

**Thirty-first chapter: Fox picking flowers**

Next few days, Naruto stayed at his home with Nagi and Kibi. Most of his time he used studying Nagi's kekkei genkai. It really was impressive ability indeed. He also prepared Nejis ordered Byakugan nullifying seals.

Now he was sitting on the porch of his house, watching the lake while sipping some tea. Kibi was scratching behind its ear furiously. Nagi was in school at the moment. It was already her second day there. He had walked her there both yesterday and today. And he was going to pick her up today just like yesterday. Girls were all busy with various reasons. Guys were busy with their various reasons. Tsunade hadn't contacted him for a while. Jiraiya had left the village. He was pretty much having most peaceful moment since coming back. "I've been thinking."

Kibi raised his gaze. "About what?"

"About our promise." He said.

"You're not backing down are you?"

"Of course not." Naruto smiled. "I just… enjoy myself here… now at least."

Kibi nodded. "No rush. Im practically immortal. Like you. Even if it's only because you're too stupid to die." He smirked.

"Shut up." Naruto said and coughed. Then he stood up. He sniffed suddenly. "Do you smell blood?"

"Now that you mention it… it's your forehead." Kibi said quickly. "It's bleeding again."

Naruto touched his forehead. "Damn. I thought it had finally started healing." He rushed inside and came back his headband on. "I hate when I have to wear this thing."

Kibi didn't answer. They sat there watching how small fishes swam around the lake. "Are you going to a date tonight?"

"I guess I could."

"With who?"

"Hmm… Flowers sure a pretty now days."

"She?"

"I think she deserves a chance."

"But you have heard what kind of woman she is, right?" Kibi asked.

"We of all people should know how to ignore stupid rumours." He said rather coldly.

"Hey! Im not saying it like it were a bad thing." He smirked. "It's not like she is taking money for it… what I've heard at least. Like that would be a bad thing either." He added with a low voice.

"Long as prices are reasonable." Naruto smiled to a memory. "I haven't seen her for a while, Aka-hime."

"She was a hottie." Fox agreed. "You always somehow end up preferring red heads. Do you think you have a mother complex?" He was sent flying across the lake with a powerful kick.

--

Naruto was walking across the village Kibi on his shoulder. It was a hot day so he had left his robe home. Still using the headband to cover his forehead he walked across the town towards the small flower shop.

"Kibi, why don't you go to the academy? See how Nagi-chan is doing."

Fox narrowed its eyes. "Are you planning doing it on the counter or what?" He was sent flying for a second time, this time towards the academy.

--

Ino was bored. What could you expect? She was teenage girl with a curse. And that curse was her family shop that she was now charge of. How she, beautiful, strong, smart and funny girl was supposed to enjoy spending best time of her life in some old flower shop while her friends were all having fun?

And the worst part was that she hadn't heard of Naruto for a long time. Almost full week since the hospital visit and she was getting bored. And it didn't make things any better that her 'friends' were calling for some 'time together' like she was some kind of callgirl! That was so infuriating. One of her friends had the guts to come over and flirt in her shop. Guy was sent running kunai stuck up his ass.

It had been the highlight of her week. She had been talking with her friends/rivals little. Mostly it had been subtle questions about Naruto. It had made her feel better to know that no-one had any better luck. Not even her room-mate for that matter.

She was now reading some magazine and doing this quiz called: 'Do you prefer work over men'. She was half way there already when the door was opened and small bell rang. "Welcome to Yamanaka flower shop." She said absentmindedly. "How can we help you?"

"Yes, I would like have two dozen of roses, if it's not too much trouble." Ino jumped when she recognized the voice.

"N-naruto!" She screamed. "I mean, hello! Of course! What brings you here?" She tried to calm herself down. This was a chance of a life time. Wait? Did he just say he was here to by roses?

"Im here to ask you for a date if you're not too busy?" Naruto smiled. "Kibi is visiting Nagi-chan who is at school. Baa-chan is busy with the council. Ero-sennin is out (thank god for that) and I have absolutely nothing to do." He smiled. "So… are you free now?"

Ino cursed her luck. There he was. Naruto Uzumaki. Man invading her dreams for some time now already, was now in front of her wanting to spend some time with her. And she was stuck here! Of all places!

"Im sorry, but I can't. My parents had me stuck here for all day." She sighed in defeat. If she would run off from her duties again her allowance would bet cut, again.

Naruto thought about a minute. "Is it a busy day?"

"No. And that only makes things worse."

Suddenly he smiled widely. "Then what if I help you around?"

"Huh?"

"You're stuck here, so why don't I help you and when your shift is over, we can continue somewhere else." He smiled.

Ino blushed suddenly. "I-I guess it's one way to do it."

"Then it's settled." Naruto walked to other side of the counter. "So… what you want me to do?"

Ino was still in shock so it took good five minutes before she realized she hadn't moved a muscle and he was now filling the quiz in her magazine. "So what you know. I do prefer my work over men." He smirked and showed his results. "What you think?"

"Eh… yes! Oh my God!" She shrieked. "Im so sorry! I didn't know what happened to me! It's such a hot day and…" She tried to explain.

"Have you drunk enough water? You shouldn't let yourself to be dehydrated. Especially when it's this hot." He said with concerned voice and touched her forehead. "You're burning up. But don't worry. I too have a little warm. Gosh, this headband is killing me." He wiped some sweat of his head.

"Why are you wearing it? Is it a new accessory or… what?"

"Oh this? It's… nothing really." Naruto waved his hand dodging the subject. "So, what do we do now?" He asked while leaning to the counter. "It sure is quiet today, isn't it?"

Ino leaned close to him. "Yeah. It usually is during this time of the year." She admitted absentmindedly. "What about you? Getting used of being a 'big brother' and the new house?"

"It goes. I just hope she will enjoy her life here." Naruto smiled to her. "She is a bright kid who deserves a chance in life."

Ino blushed slightly. "Did you know that in the academy… I had major crush on you." She whispered the last part. _'Idiot! What you just said! BAKA BAKA BAKA!!!_

"Wha?" Naruto turned to her. "Really? I… didn't know it."

"You mean, you don't believe it, right?" Ino whispered. "Im… sorry for way I acted back then. It's just… I have no excuses."

"It's okay." Naruto smiled. "It's not like I was a number one bachelor in town at the moment."

Ino saw him smiling but she could swear there was some sadness in his voice and in that smile too. "You're too good person Naruto. Did you know that?"

Naruto laughed. "That can be true."

They looked at each other for a moment. Ino watched into his bright blue eyes loosing herself in there.

Door was opened and the bell rang. "Yo my beautiful Ino-chan!"

Blond girl flinched as she heard the voice. "Welcome to Yamanaka flower shop. How may I help you, sir?"

"What's with the cold reception, my beautiful Ino-chan?" Young man with dark brown hair came in. First impression he gave to Naruto was…

"Ino-chan, who's the pretty boy?" He asked with zero ill intension. Ino knew it. The young man didn't. He heard it was a challenge.

"This is Kyoshiro-kun." She answered introducing the young man. "He is… an acquaintance of mine." She wasn't going to tell Naruto that he was what someone would call a 'friends with benefits'. Of course friend part wasn't that accurate.

Kyoshiro was watching the situation and he could count two plus two. He was a playboy who got everywoman he set his eyes on (only few moderate exceptions. He stayed clear of the women who were stronger than himself if they didn't invite themselves to him). And Ino was a jewel on his crown. Beautiful, funny, yet strong kunoichi, blond, breast over C's, ass from another dimension and sex was better than with anyone and best of all she had no problems with their current relationship. Both had sex with people who they wanted. If he would ever decide to settle down, Ino Yamanaka would be his one and only chose. Of course she would have to stop her casual sex but that was only natural.

But things had gone weirdly lately. For couple of weeks she hadn't heard a word from her. First she had thought it was something ninja stuff when she had seen him in the shop. But when he had asked her out, she had only smiled and told him to go to hell. Maybe with not with such words but the message was the same. He had been confused and thought that something had happened to her. So he had asked couple of times again until she had threatened to stick a kunai in his ass if he didn't leave her alone.

He had come today waiting for her to apologize and being all understanding about 'that time of the month' but now… this new blond guy was standing next to his, _his_ Ino-chan and acting like he owned her! That wouldn't do. He would have to put this asshole to his place and fast. He measured the guy with his eyes. This brat was shorter than he, not much but still. He had these stupid looking whisker marks on his cheeks. No head protector (visible to him at least which was good, shinobis were too difficult to intimidate) but this black headband which made him look like some ninja-wannabe. Should be easy enough.

"Ino-chan, who is your friend? I don't believe I've met him?" He asked smiling. _'Yes, relaxing smile, polite question. Lower his guard.'_

"Oh? Silly me, where are my manors. This is Uzumaki Naruto." She introduced him.

"Yo!"

"WHAT!?!?!?" Kyoshiro was taken back when he recognized the name. _'This brat is the famous hottie ninja!? The new guy who has been trying to take my crown? Huh? For three years I havem held that crown and no blond upstart can do anything about it!'_

"Is something wrong?" Ino asked smiling satisfied. She too had heard words how Naruto had taken his place in women's hearts. And she knew Kyoshiro well enough to know that he was jealous of the attention blond was getting even if he didn't ask for it. She glanced to her side. There he was, doing another quiz in her magazine with so… innocent expression!

"N-no! Of course not!" Kyoshiro gulped calming himself down. "So, you're famous Uzumaki Naruto, huh?"

"Yes!" Naruto looked up happily. "Nice to meet you, Kyo! You really have good looking hair!"

"Huh?" Kyoshiro blinked. He was totally dumbfounded. He had been ready for a battle from the crown. Not to such compliment. "Thank you."

Ino tried her best control laughter. It was just like in academy during the early days. Naruto had always taken his opponents by surprise by complimenting them innocently like that. She remember even how Sasuke had backed away from him.

"_You're going down, dope!" Young Uchiha Sasuke was stating. They were having a spar under teacher's surveillance. They were young. Ino could see her real crush standing there smiling. _

"_You got perfect score from last test, didn't you teme?" Naruto asked happily. _

"_Huh?" Sasuke blinked._

"_I barely passed. You're really smart." _

"_I guess…"_

"_And you're most popular in our class. You're strong, smart and popular. Life is smiling to you." Naruto kept praising. _

"…_okay…" Sasuke walked away thinking deeply and before he noticed equally dumfounded Iruka said: "Winner, Naruto." _

Ino saw how things went on exactly like then. Kyoshiro obviously tried his best to insult him but he only smiled and said something kind or completely irrelevant.

"I a bit hungry." Naruto said quickly. "Do you like ramen?"

"Well… I guess it's okay once in a while…"

"I just love ramen! It's the best food in the whole world!"

Kyoshiro was just about to answer when Ino touched Narutos shoulder. "Im sorry, Kyoshiro-_san_ but if you're not buying, I have to ask you to leave. This isn't a lounge, you know."

"Then why can he still be here?" Man asked pointing at Naruto.

"Because I promised to help Ino-chan with her shop." Naruto answered smiling. "And you heard the boss, either buying or hiking. What's it's gonna be?"

Kyoshiro realized that he had been just defeated in his own game before it had even started! "Fine, I go! I'll go and leave this stupid shop and you-" He pointed at Ino. "There's no way I'll take you back now! It's over! You hear me! When you dump this 'pretty boy' or even better, when he dumps you, no use coming crying to me! Ya here me!? You can go fuck ever-"

Ino sent the guy flying out of the door with a chakra powered punch. "Im… gulp… sorry about that." She panted. "So! You must be in a hurry now-" She turned around to see Naruto sitting on the counter looking directly into her eyes.

"Im not as stupid as people think." He said suddenly startling Ino. "I know what that guy was going to say. He was going to insult me and then prove being a more of a man than me. Just like with Sasuke long time ago… in the academy."

"You… planned it?" Ino whispered.

"As I said, Im not stupid… as the commonly known." He smirked. "I also want you to know…" he jumped of the counter closer to her. "That I don't care about person past." He circled arms around her to a hug. "Long as present is fine."

Ino looked into his blue eyes and lost herself there again. "Thank you…" She whispered. "You must have heard _something_ about my… 'acquaintances'." She smiled sadly. "I won't deny it. I have slept with many men in short amount of time so if you have any problems…"

"I lost my virginity to a prostitute." He said suddenly with a smiling face. "Week after our departure Ero-sennin took me to this brothel where I had my first time with a woman."

This was shocking to her. She hadn't expected this. He had expected some beautiful girl who had nice laugh and killing smile. Something romantic like that but… "A prostitute?" She confirmed. "Seriously?"

"Seriously." Naruto nodded. "Her 'name' was Akatora no hanabi (Red tiger the firecracker), I called her Aka-hime. She had long red hair and… a body." He coughed realizing how Inos face was chancing. "What I meant with that confession is that… I have slept with many women. And good part of them has been prostitutes. Don't ask me why, I just fancy them. And I've had tons of one night stands."

Ino was taken back. "Are you a… a playboy?"

Naruto shrugged. "In some manner most likely. I… like sex. There's not denying that. I think its the best thing man can do without his pants on. After eating ramen in sunrise while sitting on your porch wearing nothing but boxers."

Ino sweat dropped and giggled slightly.

"But when my mind has been clear, there hasn't been a single woman who I had slept with, without being connected with her somehow."

Ino smiled. "You really know how to speak to ladies, don't you?"

Naruto laughed. "I guess. But one question, what will you do if…"

"I can't make you realize that Im the woman of your life?" Ino asked smiling slyly. "Not gonna happen. Because end of this race, you will be placing silver ring into my ring finger."

"Silver? I thought it would be gold?"

Ino shrugged. "I have always liked silver more. And it will go nicely with my eyes. Did you know that in certain light, your eyes have a touch of silver too?"

"No. I didn't." Naruto was little surprised. He was just about to ask some more when Ino quickly kissed him.

"Shut up, idiot and kiss me." She mumbled while their lips were connected.

Naruto followed orders gladly.

Before they knew it, they had crashed on the floor behind the counter, kissing fiercely each other. Naruto had loosed his shirt and Ino had unbuttoned hers. He could see a glimpse of green bra and nipple standing behind it. His hand wondered under her skirt and touched her bottom.

"Erhm!" Someone cleared a throat startling the both of them. "I don't remember running _this_ kind of shop." Woman's voice said clearly. "But then again, I have said to use methods you see fit to sell flowers."

"Mom!" Ino jumped up buttoning her shirt quickly while Naruto was crawling with uncanny speed searching for his. "You came back already!? It isn't even…" She looked to clock paling suddenly.

"Just about time to lunch break." Mrs. Yamanaka answered smiling. "Yes. Luckily today has been a quiet day." Then she turned to Naruto who had quickly regained his composer. "I don't believe we have met, Ino-chan. Introduce me to your… friend here."

"Mom, this is Naruto Uzumaki. My boyfriend." She added surprising Naruto. "Naruto, this is my mother, Yayu Yamanaka."

"Hi there!" He greeted smiling happily like scene moment ago didn't happen at all. "Nice to finally meet you. I've wanted to meet Ino-chans parents for some time now."

"Oh really? How long?" Yayu Yamanaka asked smiling politely. She was middle-aged woman with dark brown hair and brown eyes. But she looked exactly what Naruto expected Ino be like after aging.

"Hmm… at least two minutes."

Both Ino and Yayu felt like falling down. "Really? So in the middle of our make-out you suddenly started thinking my mother?" Ino asked loudly.

'_Think fast!' _"I just wanted to meet the people who created such beautiful person to this world." He said quickly smiling nervously.

Ino turned away hiding her blush but Yayu saw through this but didn't want to press on the matter. "Just be glad it wasn't my husband who found you. You would be experienced 'village's secret technique: thousand years of pain' thousand times before he would have been satisfied."

Naruto paled a little remembering his own encounter with the technique and his hand unconsciously to cover his ass.

"Mom! Don't frighten him!" Ino scowled her. "She's just joking. Dad's really nice person."

"To everyone expect Ino-chans suitors." Yayu added quickly. "Once he saw Ino-chan holding hands with a boy. He used our family's secret technique that poor boy still runs away from all blonds. Boy and girl alike. She has been very cautious with boys ever since."

Ino grabbed her hand. "We – must – go – now! Sorry, Naruto but I guess we can't do our date tonight." She said holding her teeth's together and started pulling her towards the door.

"Oh! You were on a date were you? It sure is odd if you think about it." Her mother surprised. "From your actions I could've swore you two had already been out. Or is it how children do it these days? Desert before appetizers? I guess it has its strong points. You better make sure it's worth it. Men had a habit to loose their vitality after the _desert._"

Ino blushed from embarrassment. _'Why? Why? Why mother had to find us!? Mother of all people! Why it couldn't be someone like Forehead or Albino (A/N: Shiro) but nooo! It just had to be my mother.' _

Naruto didn't understand half of it. Only nodded happily like always when he was out of it. _'Is it just me or is she HOT. Damn maybe Ino isn't that bad chose after all if she becomes anything like her mother in the future. Damn! Our children would gorgeous!'_ He was brought back when Yayu suddenly clapped her hands together.

"Why don't I get a great idea!? Naruto-kun, why don't you join us for lunch?"

"What?"

"Mom! No! Naruto is very busy right now. He must get going!"

"He sure didn't seem that way minute ago."

"But he really is."

Yayu sighed. "Fine. Such a bad luck. Today when your father was on a mission too and wont be back before tomorrow."

Ino breathed more calmly. "Sorry mom, Naruto just has so many things to do."

"I understand." Yayu walked away. "I know! Why don't you come to dinner again tomorrow when my husband is here too?"

Naruto and Ino both looked at her. "What?"

"Im sure he would be happy to meet you." Yayu said. "I'll tell him about you first thing he arrives in the morning."

Ino paled considerately.

So next thing Naruto knew was that he was helping Ino setting the table. "Hope you like Takuyaki, Naruto-kun." Her mother said humming happily.

"S-sure. Thanks."

Ino watched her mother from corner of her eye. She could have sworn seeing a pair of fox ears appearing over her head. Her mother was a true vixen when it came to manipulating people.

"Im so sorry about this." She whispered with apology tone.

"Don't worry about it." He smiled back. _'At the time like these I wish Kibi was still with me.'_

--

Nagi was doing notes in her classroom. Everything was going well so far. There were many things she didn't understand but she was getting along fast. Peers were all nice. Teacher was kind but could be firm if needed. It was perfect. Just like she thought it would be. And best of all, no-one bullied her because of her clan marking. There had been several who had been curious about it.

Now they were having a theoretic lesson about fights.

"… so if your opponent specializes in close range fights, it's safe to assume that they are not that good in long distance fights meaning it will give you an edge if you throw a kunai at your opponent than trying to win him in taijutsu." Teacher, Suzume-sensei said and turned back from the chalkboard. "Uzumaki-san, pets are only allowed to third year students or higher."

"What you mean?" Nagi asked confused.

"That fox, Uzumaki-san." Teacher said rather annoyed. "That red furred fox that sits over your head."

"Red furred… Kibi-chan?!" She jumped as small fox landed in front of her. She hadn't notice it at all. "What are you doing here?"

Kibi looked bored and sat in front of her.

"Uzumaki-san!" Suzume-sensei coughed. "I have to ask you to send that fox away."

"I can't do that. Kibi-chan is my brother's friend." She said trying to defend herself.

"Your brother's?"

"Yes, Naru-nii's."

"Naru-nii… Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Yes. You know him?"

Suzume closed her eyes and tried to recall everything about that name. _'Uzumaki Naruto. The 'Fox boy'. I think I remember him. Was on three years younger than me. Not popular. Defeated Hyuuga Neji in the chunin exams. And… dresses in that horrified jump suit.' _"Do you mean that blond haired man who was with you on your first day?"

"Yep! That's my brother!" Nagi smiled brightly.

Suzume Sarii, eighteen years old chunin. Teacher of Konoha Academy. She had been only three years old during the Kyuubi attack so she didn't know truth about Naruto. She only remembered hearing fox and Uzumaki boy referred often together in the same sentence and never in a good light. She hadn't really paid attention to it but now when a new student was at her class and this fox appeared out of nowhere she started to think. Perhaps Uzumaki clan were people who specialized fighting with foxes. That would explain why Nagi-sans older brother was hated before. Kyuubis attack had really made fox the most hated animal in the whole Konoha. Perhaps that was the reason why others hated them. She shook those things out of her mind when the fox leaped across the class room with a single leap and landed on her desk. "What you want?"

Fox watched at her for a moment before turning around. There was open ink bottle on the table. Gently it dipped its tail to it and started swing it wildly across the paper.

"Y-you can write?"

"Of course!" Nagi stated getting everyone's attention. "Kibi-chan is SMAAARTEST fox ever."

Suzume watched over its shoulder when it finished. "Are you… a B or C? What does that mean?"

Nagi shrugged from her seat. "Kibi-chan is really strange."

If possible fox sighed and wrote another note. "Are your brea-?" She blushed at the question and automatically covered her chest area. "You perverted beast!"

Fox grinned and wrote another note. Before he was even finished she grabbed from him. "Okay everyone! It's time for lunch break!" She finished quickly. Nagi quickly took Kibi of the table who was obviously smirking at the teacher who was still hiding the paper. After everyone was gone she glanced to it. "Do you do it doggy style?" She whispered blushing from embarrassment.

"Excuse me." She snapped and looked at the door. Iruka Umino was watching at her wide-eyed. "It really isn't my business how you prepare students to a ninja life but isn't that kind of question a _decade _too early?" And walked away shaking his head.

"W-wait! Iruka-senpai! It's a misunderstanding!" But he was gone already.

--

Nagi was eating with her new friends who were all over (for his great misery) all over Kibi.

"It's so cute!" One of the girls screamed while petting it.

"You said it's your brothers! I want to meet him."

"You bet! He comes to get me from school today. You can meet him then!" Nagi said excitedly.

"Yo!" The whole group looked up startled by sudden voice. "How's it going?"

"Naru-nii!" Nagi screamed in delight to person sitting on a branch. Suddenly Kibi jumped over to his shoulder and glinged to it tightly. "What are you doing here?"

"Just walking around." Naruto smiled. "I had a… lunch with Ino-chan and her mother but… nothing special really. Just, don't walk around the south parts of the village for few hours at least." He let out a nervous smile.

"_So, Naruto-kun, how many grandchildren are you going to provide? Ten? Twenty? Nothing excessive of course." Yayu asked innocently. _

"_Mother!" _

"_And then there's Ino-chans small hip of course. It really can't stand anything more than 40 births." _

"_Kaa-san!" _

"_You must convince her to eat properly. Do that wont you?"_

"_Kaa-sama!" _

"_Have you had sex yet? I hope you have."_

"_KAA-TEME!!!" _

"_Are you going to do it after lunch? Remember then that Ino-chan had little problems holding her pee so do be careful so-" Yayu Yamanaka was sent flying by a fist of her own daughter and the kitchen had a new exit._

_Ino turned to Naruto who was still holding her first Takuyaki in front of his lips. He was paler than her ghost. "Naruto, please. I love you from bottom of my heart but go now and _don't speak of anything you have heard in this house._ Do you understand?"_

"_Are are." Aren't we feisty today?" Yayu smiled while whipping some dust of her dress. "Don't worry Naruto-kun. Little workout makes Yamanaka women's blood boil. She'll be ready for impregnation before you know it. Help yourself with more of my takuyaki." _

"_You bitch!" Ino screamed in pure wrath and charged head on. _

"_Naïve little girl." Yayu shook her head and simply kicked her daughter aside but she jumped right back on. _

_Naruto was slowly gaining back control of his body and quickly ate his unfinished plate. It would be impolite to leave food to a plate. But soon as he was finished he made needed handseals and hirashined himself out of there. Ino and her mother continued to create havoc at the south side of the village._

"Yeah. I would be whole lot comfortable if you would stay out of the south side for now. That goes for your friends too."

"Oh yeah! This is Megumi-san and Mimi-chan! They are my friends!"

"Yo." Naruto waved his hand. "Thanks for looking after Nagi-chan."

"Hi." Girls smiled back. "Is that fox really yours? It's so awesome!"

"Kibi is my friend." Naruto explained. "I don't own it."

"Ooh." Kids nodded amazed.

"Excuse me." Naruto turned around. "Who you might be?"

"Suzume-sensei! This is my Naru-nii!"

Woman looked up to Naruto. "So you're the owner of that perverted animal?"

"What you mean?"

Chunin sensei blushed. "Nothing." She took a tight look. "I've heard from your situation from Iruka-san but we must have a talk about your living situations."

"Of course." Naruto nodded. "Have you seen Iruka-sensei anywhere? I think I would bum some ramen while Im here."

"Wh-"

"Hey Iruka-sensei! How's it going!?" He yelled existed as his favourite teacher walked pass the tree. Naruto jumped to the ground leaving the startled chunin teacher. "See you later Nagi-chan! Suzume-san. Mimi-chan and Megu-chan. Kids whose names I don't know. Have nice day!"

"Naruto! What are you doing here?" Iruka turned around and smiled. "Im just heading to town doing some shopping for the class. Want to join me?"

"Sure." Naruto smirked to himself. "Can we stop by Ichirakus?"

"Why not."

Nagi smiled to her friends and teacher as they saw how he left with Iruka. Suzume was stunned. She had known Iruka for some time. It was his work that had made her to become a teacher. He had been very helpful to her at start but always had been bit distant. Never really interacted with other teachers more than he had to. She knew about traitor Mizuki. But that really didn't explain why he never really spent time with anyone.

Expect now. Suddenly this Naru-nii 'Fox boy of Naruto Uzumaki' arrives at the scene and he is all big brotherly and warm. What was so special about that guy? Expect that he had extremely warm smile, bright blue eyes and hot body what. _'No! That's wrong! Those thoughts are filthy and wrong. Just like mother warned. I have to meditate to clean my thoughts.'_

Naruto walked with filled stomach around the village. He still had few hours until academy's lessons ended. He was bored. Perhaps he could visit Baa-chans.

--

Tsunade was happy. It was rare feeling. Especially when she was sober. No failed mission during the whole day. No attacks. Even some leads on Orochimaru which seemed solid. Even Shizune had been giving her easy time. Paperwork was done.

She was now drinking some good sake. She had deserved it. Even Shizune and Sakura had agreed. When she was just about to pour some of that sweet nectar to her throat she lowered it. "What you want?"

"So you found me?" Naruto appeared from the window grinning childishly.

"What you expected? Even Jiraiya can do better."

"That hurt." Naruto defended himself while sitting on the window still. "So how's it going?"

"Was having a good time until just now." She answered. "What have you done?"

"Nothing! Why you always expect that?"

"Hokage-sama! There are riot on the south side of the village." A Chunin rushed inside of the office. Naruto started whistle carelessly. "It seems that Yamanaka Yayu and Ino have started a fight and that can't be stopped. They have already sent three jonins and several chunins to the hospital. Among them are Asuma, Gai and even Kakashi. Chunins are Sakura-san, Hinata-san, Neji-san and several others. The reason of fight is still unknown.

"Na-ru-to…" Tsunade turned to the young man who was currently trying to make a fast getaway. "What did you do?"

"Well…" He told the story of the lunch at Yamanakas. He remembered leaving the most embarrassing parts out.

"Oh… Well… I guess you're of the hook this time." Tsunade had to admit that. The chunin who had brought the news swept the sweat of his forehead. That was an incredible story.

**Chapter END**

See you soon!


	35. Night of flowerbeds

A/N: Hi everyone! Im finally back! It has been wonderful three months I've had. Taken some time off, writing something completly irrelevant. Ya know. Sorry for taking so long for finally updating. But you can't blame me, there are many more fics which havent been updated for long, long time even if they should. And besides, I've used this time for good of the story. I've finally made an estimate of the lenght of the story and have started making finally adjustements for the plot.

A/N: Anyway, thank you everyone for waiting and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Remember to review!

**Thirty-second chapter: Night of flowerbeds**

It took half a day to restrain Yamanaka women. Or actually, they just run out of steam by then. Yayu just stopped in the middle of the punch and wiped some dust of her apron. "Im going to put the cattle on. Tell your boyfriend to arrive around six to eat." And leisurely walked away. Ino crashed on the ground exhausted from the fight. Naruto kindly helped her to the hospital for a check-up. It had be either him or the ANBU officers who might not be so kind.

"Wow." Naruto muttered while a nurse was tending her injuries. "I had no idea your mom was so strong."

Ino laughed bitterly. "Yeah. And I doubt she even used half of her strength."

Naruto and Kibi both whistled slowly. "That's some tough mama."

"She used to be a special jonin and on the run for the Yondaime position." Ino told him. "But she pulled out from the race when she got together with my dad. She remained as a active shinobi until she started expecting me so someone needed to look after the house and soon to be born beautiful baby (me), she decided to retire."

"Wow." Naruto was impressed. "That's all we can say."

"I can't believe her boobs are so small compared to her daughters." Kibi pointed out. "Did she breastfeed her at all?"

"Don't you think anything else but that?" He asked annoyed. Then he thought it for a moment. "But it is confusing. You don't suppose they… shrank?"

"Of course they didn't!" Kibi waved his pawn. "Boobs don't shrank like that… or do they?"

"Maybe I should ask Sakura-chan about that. She's a medical specialist, right?" Suddenly he shook his head. "Why the heck are we talking about this anyway! Don't you think anything expect breast?"

"Of course I do. Destruction of this village… having my own harem of big boobed ladies and vixens… my relationship with the two-tails (she is a bitch, I'll tell you that)… and of course your Hokages breasts."

Naruto gently grabbed Kibi of his neck and walked to corridor. Then he dropped him to the floor and walked back inside. You could hear the lock activating. "Tch. No humour at all."

Naruto himself was puking inside the bathroom. "Images… images running in my head." He whispered before returning to the other room. Nurse and Ino watched him sweat dropped.

"What happened?" Ino asked little freaked out.

"… nothing." Naruto lied.

"Anyway, Im all patched up. Why don't we go check on the guys?" Ino smiled. "They did get hurt because of our fight so." They left the nurse who was trying her best to get Naruto attention with seductive positions. He only titled his head and asked if she was feeling well. Ino only smirked and thanked Kami-sama for his thickness. Even if he understood more than he let other people know, he was still the same idiot everyone loved. "C'mon. I want to apologize properly."

"I… don't think that is the best." He smiled nervously and blocked the entranceway. "I saw them when they were brought to the hospital. They are… pretty mad at you right now. Especially Hinata-chan and Sakura-chan."

"Me? Why me?"

There was a moment of silence. "I believe when you break someone's nose, they're going to be pretty annoyed with you. How did you do that, anyway?"

"Wait, _I _did that?"

"Not only that, but you also broke Nejis knee, Izumos ribcage, two ANBUs foreheads and masks…" Naruto started listing all the injuries she had made.

"Fine! We won't go to see them. Geez! I thought you were cooler than that."

Naruto smirked. "Of course we can go there and explain _why_ this fight started." He got devilish aura around himself. "Im sure that they will be forgiving when they heard that you have some problems hol- mhmmh." Narutos voice disappeared when Ino covered his mouth with her lips.

"Shut up, will ya? Or I won't give you dessert."

"You should have said so in the first place." He smirked. "You know that I _love_ sweet things."

"That's good because… my mom has invited us to the dinner."

"WHAT!?!?!? She wants to me in there _again_? Are you crazy? No! Absolutely not! I hardly could swallow my food last time. God knows what she will think of this time. I might throw up…" Then he turned towards the bathroom. "… again."

Ino sweat dropped and sighed. _'He is only concerned about eating. Like most embarrassing moments of my life have no value what so ever!'_

"It's either that or you will face my dads wrath."

Naruto sighed and smiled. "Fine. If it's what you want-" He took her hands. "I will do it… but that dessert better be good too."

"Naruto… you know that Im talking about sex, don't you?"

"Well, duh! Im not _that_ stupid." Then he smiled. "Of course… if I could eat deserton _desert_ that would be best." They looked into each others eyes and smiled warmly.

Nurse was feeling like for some popcorn. It was obvious that those two had already forgotten all about her. Which was a good thing. Their acting reminded her of some soup opera. Now, if it _were_ a soap opera, they were interrupted about now…

"Naruto! Are you in here!?" Door was sliced open and Tsunade rushed in. Kibi snuggled himself between her boobs.

"What did I do this time?" Naruto jumped behind Ino for cover.

"Sorry. Old habit. Anyway, Ino. You and your mother must pay for this. Village is like after an invasion."

"Well… you see it kind of happened like this…" Ino played with her fingers.

"Naruto already told me about the dinner but not the details." She narrowed her eyes. "What were you talking about that you ended up destroying my village?"

Naruto looked away trying act casual while Ino on the other hand blushed deeply. "Nothing special." She muttered.

Tsunade slammed the wall. "Listen Ino! Rioting in the village is a serious crime! You and your mother can end up in the jail for this! So unless you're giving some damn good answers, I have no chose but to send you guys to Ibiki and trust me, I don't want to do that!"

Ino looked desperately into Naruto who was concerned too.

"Well?"

"She was asking what size penis I had." He spoke up suddenly startling everyone. "Before that she had asked how many sex partners I had and do I have children anywhere… things like that."

"So when she asked about your… penis Ino…" Tsunade understood. "So it was because your mother was doing 'parental questioning' and because she was starting to ask too intimate questions you attacked her." Then suddenly she smiled. "I understand. It's completely normal. But you do understand that you went well over board?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama." Ino pressed her head down.

"So I guess it would be best for everyone if you two wouldn't meet-" Tsunade spoke when Ino suddenly raised her head.

"Is there a reason, you want us to break up already?" She asked. "Something that involves a _contract _with certain people?"

"What you mean?" Tsunade asked narrowing her eyes. "There's no such thing-"

"So you're saying that there is no _wedding _coming along, anytime soon?"

"What?" Naruto asked suddenly. "Im not married! Nor engaged! I swear Ino!"

"I know that, Naruto. Or is he, Tsunade-sama?" Ino smirked victoriously when her master and supreme commander paled.

"What she is talking about?" Naruto asked confused.

Tsunade gulped. How did this happen? She was attempting to use this to bring Hinata and Naruto closer but it had already backfired! How did she know about that? She was sure Hinata wouldn't tell anyone. Only ones who know were… _'Shizune! She had always been against the idea and she must have leaked that out! How dear she!'_ Tsunade cursed in her mind. She glanced to Naruto. If Ino knew, that means other girls knew too. If other knew, it was only a matter of time and Naruto would go berserk just like before when he found out about his and Shiros engagement. This only gets more and more complicated.

"Naruto, there's something important that I want to tell you. Let's go to office now." She opened the door to leave.

"Wait! My mother has asked me to bring Naruto for dinner to our place. The thing can always wait until tomorrow right? Or you can speak of it right here." Ino smirk got even wider as Tsunades fist tightened. "Why don't you come with us?"

"Huh?" Both of them were surprised. "What you mean?"

"My mother always make too much food so it wouldn't be a problem and anyways-" She smiled to Naruto. "It's a family dinner. You can always talk tomorrow, right?"

Godaime Hokage was defeated. She was in that girls leash good and tight. Only way out would mean telling Naruto the truth and from experience, she should prepare the grounds well for just in case.

'_If you can't beat them, join them.'_ She formed a lovely smile. "Well thank you for your offer. I would just _love_ to come and have some delicious food of Yamanaka Yayu." _'And make sure you will hate yourself by the end of the day.'_

Everyone watched each other for a while before they were interrupted by crunching sound. They saw how the nurse was eating an energy bar and watching them like they were acting a play. "Oh? Is it over already?"

Then she suddenly rushed out under glaring eyes of the Hokage and Ino but turned away to wink an eye to smiling Naruto.

Few hours later, Naruto, Nagi, Tsunade and Kibi followed Ino to Yamanaka household where they would be served a dinner.

"But is it really to this many to crash you dinner like this? Your mother wont be angry or anything?" Naruto asked little nervously.

"Of course not." Ino smiled. "I actually sent a message beforehand so she knows to expect more company."

Naruto looked to Nagi and shrugged who answered to gesture. "It's nice to have Kaa-san to dinner for once, isn't it, Naru-nii?"

"Kaa-san?" Tsunade asked surprised.

"Yeah. Haven't I always said that you're my mother?" Naruto grinned. "This dinner proves it."

Both of the women hadn't thought it like that. The atmosphere had suddenly changed. Ino suddenly realized that she was walking with her possibly-future-mother-in-law. And the opposite. So the power struggle began again but now more seriously. And Naruto and Nagi were between, ignorant like always.

They arrived to the Yamanaka household where Ino let them in.

"Im home!"

"Oh hey honey, did you bring Naruto-kun like I asked?" She walked from the kitchen. "Oh, Hokage-sama too. When you told me that you would bring more people, I didn't expect anyone important like her. Is this a standard procedure for death-row criminals?"

"What?" Ino asked.

"Oh? So they are not going to kill you for your crimes?" Yayu asked confused. Then she seemed to understand. "Oh I see! Because your fiancé is in such close terms with Hokage-sama, he had to plea for you, didn't he? Im so thankful for you." She bowed.

Tsunade, Nagi, Naruto and Kibi blinked together.

"Mom! Stop embarrassing me in front of our guests and Naruto isn't my fiancé! Sorry about this." She smiled nervously.

"No problem." Tsunade muttered and followed the mistress of the house to the kitchen.

Dinner it shelf was an experience. Naruto and Nagi stuffed their ears and faces ignoring the conversation. Kibi listened only half of the time. Most of the time he was a sleeping on Narutos shoulder.

Ino, her mother and Tsunade kept the conversation up. Or it was more like a contest who could insult the other most subtly.

"Naruto, I've been thinking, you got a lot better along with Hiashi, didn't you? Why don't we go there? There we at least get friendly treatment. What you say?" Tsunade said politely.

"Did you hear that mom Hokage-sama thinks Hyuugas are more welcoming than you?" Ino asked. "The_ Hyuugas_! Im so sorry Hokage-sama. It can't be helped. I know _you_ would love to go to Hyuugas but you have to settle to us. After all, Naruto and Hinata didn't hit it on did they? Right Naruto? That's why you asked me out? So you wouldn't hurt her feelings."

"Ino, you're so rude to your mother-in-law." Yayu sighed. "It's only expected when daughter-in-law is so hopeless case. Thanks for choosing such a useless girl and taking her from us."

"Mother!"

--

"How long do you think it will take until they will realize we already left?" Kibi yawned quietly sitting in living room chair watching television.

"Considering that it has already been two hours I guess it won't take long now." Naruto answered. "What's wrong Nagi-chan? Don't you like the movie?"

Nagi turned around tears in her eyes. "D-did that lions dad die?" She asked whimpering voice. "I-it didn't wake up."

Naruto gulped. "Nooo! It didn't die. Simba just didn't… try to wake him up enough."

"B-but that bad lion said he was!"

"… he was lying! See! Those hyenas are chasing Simba! They wouldn't do that if Mufasa were dead! Im sure it will be a happy ending. Why don't wee go and see what ladies are doing!" He turned off the television. They re-entered the kitchen where they had already glaring daggers to each others faces.

"Thank you for dinner!" Naruto yelled finally stopping the argument. "It was delicious. It's going to be late soon so we're going to leave."

For a moment everyone's glares were pointed towards him before they realized what he had just said. "You don't have to go!" Yayu smiled. "Didn't we agree that you and Ino will seal the deal tonight?"

"Huh?"

"Yes you will." Tsunade smiled. "You will show this bitch what you can do. You will seal the deal and do it good!"

"Yes, Naruto. Let's go upstairs!" Ino grabbed her hand. "Nagi-chan, will you take care of Kibi while Ino-neechan and Naru-nii will take care of something." She smiled lovely and pulled him upstairs.

Kibi blinked. "How did this happen?"

"She thinks I wouldn't have the guts? She thinks I wouldn't do it? Well make sure she will hear this and then we see who has the last laugh!" Ino ranted while pulling Naruto behind her.

"What's going on?" He tried to ask but Ino threw him into her room. He whistled as he watched around. "And people told me that I wore too much orange when I was a kid."

"I like purple." Ino defended.

"I didn't mean it in a wrong way… whohou!" Ino was standing in front of him completely nude. "Okay, I take it back! Purple is a pretty colour. Me like purple. Me like Ino. Me like Ino nude." He smiled and walked ahead.

"I know you do." She smirked. "Make me scream and let's show to those bitches what we can do!"

"I have no idea what's going on but long as Im going to score, I really don't care." Naruto kissed her gently. Ino could feel how her world rocket. Kiss was so powerful yet so gentle. Full of passion and desire.

Naruto let his hands live around her body. Soft breasts, little smaller than his prefer but still very perky. And her ass was little slim what she lost in her body, she won by talent. Her hands moved around his back removing his clothes layer by layer. When Naruto had only in his boxers, he picked her up and placed her gently to her bed.

"Come…" She whispered with husky voice. "And make this a night of my dreams… my love."

"What the lady asks." Naruto smiled and stepped closer to bed.

"Ino-chan!" He stopped and turned to face to door. Man, in his forties was holding a kunai in his hand. Man had blond hair and blue eyes. It didn't take long to Naruto to realize what was going on.

"Dad!" She screamed and hid herself under the covers.

"What are you doing to my daughter?" Man asked with deep frozen voice.

Naruto sighed. "Heavens must really hate me."

"Oh I don't know about that." Inoichi Yamanaka raised his kunai. "But I do."

--

"Coming, coming! Geez, what's the rush? Can't a man take shower in peace anymore?" Kiba walked to the door nothing but a towel around his waist and opened it. What was on the other side was really surprising. "Naruto? What are you doing here? And in your boxers- wait! What's going on!?"

"Hide me!" Naruto whispered and jumped around Kibas small flat. "Hide me quick! Now!"

Door was knocked. "Inuzuka! Open this door! Open or I will break it!" Inoichis voice yelled behind the door.

Kiba, not really sure what was going on nodded. "Jump in here." He pointed into Akamarus bed. The dog stepped aside for a moment and when Naruto was lying on its place, it jumped over him. Kiba smirked triumphantly when opened the door. _'Take that you bastard!'_

He opened the door and saw three figures standing there. He recognized it as Ino-Shika-Cho Version 1.0. The Old Guys. "Wass up?"

"Did that bastard, Uzumaki come this way?" Inoichi questioned him with terrifying voice.

"No." Kiba shook his head. "Why? What did he do?"

"He was trying to devour my princess!" Inoichis screamed. "Im going to kill him! Are you sure he isn't here!?"

"C'mon, Ino. You heard the boy. He's not here." Shiyaku Nara said. "Let's take you home to calm down so you can have a nice talk with your daughter. Okay?"

"Yes… Ino must be so traumatized right now!" Inoichis was shocked. "I must go to her and comfort her!"

Both Chouza and Shiyaku rolled their eyes behind his back. Everyone knew Inos reputation and the idea of Uzumaki boy suddenly 'devouring her' would be unlikely. Especially since Ino herself was screaming from her window to her father to come back and leaving her 'boyfriend' alone. That was when they had met him. In front of his house. Quickly making their deductions of the situation, they decided to follow him around. Not to help him finding Naruto but if he did, being there for saving the boys ass. Because they were sure Inoichi would at least castrate him if he would ever find him.

Kiba closed the door and whistled. "They're gone. What did you do to piss of Yamanaka? Did you screw her daughter?" Moment of silence. "Naruto? Answer me."

Then he heard it. Like some weak muffling. "Oh! Akamaru! Get of him already."

Naruto crawled from under the dog. "W-what you feed to him? He weights a ton!" He panted on the floor. "But thanks anyway."

"Dude, what happened? Why was Inos dad chasing you?"

Naruto quickly retold his story. At the end, Kiba had no chose but to whistle. "Wow. That really sucks. Ino has a reputation on the streets and I wouldn't mind myself have a little go with her. Of course her father has a reputation too among the shinobi so I guess that's why there aren't that many of us who wants to try her. Bold move dude. Bold move." Then it hit him. "What the fuck Im praising you for! Aren't you supposed to be dating my team mate?"

Naruto gulped and carefully again told his reason for multiple dating.

"I see… that is a- wait a minute! Do you think I would fall for same speech as them?" He started ranting. "Tell me one good reason why I shouldn't call Inos dad right here!"

Naruto smiled. "I happen to have very good reason." He looked around like checking if they really were alone. "Have you heard the rumours of _the _hot spring? The one which only high ranking kunoichis use?"

Kiba sat along side of his dog nodding fiercely. "Yes! Of course. There have been many brave adventuring heroes who have tried to find it but no use. It's like it's only a legend after all."

Naruto smirked. "It's not a legend…" He looked around again and lowered his voice. "Once during my younger days I stumbled across that site and boy was it like a peepers heaven." He blushed slightly. "Not that Im a pervert or anything but – anyway – I haven't really been there for a long time now but…" He leaned closer. "If you keep this between the two of us, I will give you some exclusive pictures on the sight."

Blood started running down Kibas nose. "We have a deal."

At the very moment door was opened. "Yo! Idiot! Are you around?" Kibas sister opened the door holding some bags. "Mom told me to bring you some food… what the hell is going on?"

"Wha…" Kiba and Naruto watched each other and realised. Naruto was standing there only in his boxers while Kiba had just come from shower. "Holy shit! Why the hell are you in boxers?"

"Why you think, you idiot?" Naruto screamed back. "Why haven't you dressed already!"

"I see…" Hana nodded. "Sorry for interruption." She stepped back. "I have to admit this was a surprise but okay… I kind of suspected this. Kiba never really got along with girls and so good looking guy…" she nodded towards Naruto. "being straight is impossible." She sighed. "I guess I should be happy for you, Idiot. Why are all good looking guys always gay? Take care of my brother. Remember to play it safe! STD is no laughing matter!" She closed the door while holding her laugh leaving two stunned teenagers alone. She had met Inos dad too just a moment ago and could easily deduce from his rants and Narutos condition what was going on. But it didn't mean she couldn't get her laughs from it. For long, long, long, long… LONG time. Kiba will hate himself for good.

Meanwhile…

"I hate you! Die you bastard!" Kiba and Naruto were fighting already forgotten that either of them had much clothes.

On the other side of the door Shino, Neji, Shikamaru, Chouji and Lee were knocking.

"It's really nice of Kiba-kun to invite us to his new apartment." Lee smiled enthusiastically while knocking. "Is he not home?"

"He is." Shino nodded. "I can here fighting inside."

"Kiba-kun is in danger!" Lee screamed and kicked the door open. Guys stormed to room soon hoping they didn't.

"Take this you bitch!" Naruto taunted while bending Kibas neck backwards while sitting on his back. "Who's my bitch!? Who's my bitch!?"

"Shut up you fag! That hurts! Stop that! Seriously, stop that!" Kiba screamed.

"Naruto… Kiba…" They jumped up watching the rest of their friends. Shinos eyes were visible behind his shades. Chouji was suffocating in his food. Neji was outside throwing up. Shikamaru snickering. Lee was using his 'nice-guy' pose. "Naruto-kuns and Kiba-kuns flames of youth are burning up!" Tears started running down his face. "There's no better comradeship than when you can take of your clothes and wrestle with your friends naked! I will take on the winner!" He started removing his jumpsuit.

That was enough for Naruto and he jumped up. "Okay! This is not what it seems like! Were not gay!"

"Yeah! This idiot just came to flat asking for a hideout when my sis came by and soon my whole family thinks Im gay!" Kiba ranted. Meanwhile Shikamaru was lying on the floor, holding his stomach and laughing. Neji had returned but his skin was now green. Chouji was trying to cope with the news while Shino only nodded. "No need to explain." He said. "We still see you as our friends and comrades. Of course this is a quite a shock. I thought Naruto was dating Hinata-chan?"

Naruto sighed. "There's no way around this. Im not gay! The reason why Im here is…" He retold his story again to the point where Kibas sister left. "And then you guys opened the door! Understand?"

There were different impressions in each other faces. Chouji was somewhat confused. He was kind of pissed for Naruto almost having sex with Ino but also felt sympathy for fellow guy who just been taken for a gay. Shikamaru already knew all this (he had been walking around when Ino had run into him explaining the situation). Shino was pissed for Naruto treating his team mate with such rude manner. Neji only looked away (he couldn't watch two guys sweating and wearing nothing but boxers or a towel). Hinata had explained everything day after her date. Lee was confused about what was going on. Tenten perhaps could explain. She had kindly offered him a chance to explain everything what he couldn't understand about Narutos situation. Only he had to do is tell her everything what had happened and she would answer. A real friend.

So, to save his ass, Naruto told his speech about his life and how it sucked (plus he promised everyone a set of exclusive pictures if they would lie off his back). Everyone agreed to back away. Lee of course thought that kind of pictures were unyouthful so he refused them.

"Oh, by the way Neji!" He called out while walking away. He was using henge to cover his body. "Come by tomorrow! I have your order ready." He grinned and walked home.

At the door of Namikaze estate, Ino was waiting sad look on her face. "Hello, Naruto." She whispered obviously regret on her voice. "Are you okay? Did my dad find you?"

"No. I was hiding with a… friend. Anyway, what brings you here?"

"Three reasons." She whispered and held out a sealing scroll. "Here are your clothes. I picked them up when you run off."

"Thanks. It feel really uncomfortable running in a henge." Naruto smirked.

"Second reason is to apologize for my parents actions. Especially my mom's insults and dads… well, being a dad."

"I understand." Naruto nodded. "I probably would act same way in the same situation. And to be honest, Baa-chan didn't really help the situation."

"No she didn't." Ino smiled. "And the third reason was this." She leaned forward kissing him. After a moment of kiss under moonlight, they broke apart. "So this is it?"

Naruto thought about a moment. "Yeah… I think it is. Sorry it didn't work out."

"It's okay." Ino smiled sadly. "I somehow knew that I couldn't be the one."

"The one?"

"The one who can bring happiness to your eyes." Ino whispered a tear running down her cheek. "You're a good person Naruto Uzumaki. A good person and any girl would be lucky to have you but…" She gulped her tears. "long as you have that sadness in your eyes, it can't be me. And I doubt that I ever will." She started crying. "Im so sorry! It's my fault entirely."

"Shuush." He comforted her. "What are you talking about?"

"I-if I had been there while in the academy… you probably wouldn't be so sad. I don't know what happened but I know…" She looked up to his eyes. "if I had helped you back then I could have a chance."

"It's okay." Naruto whispered. Inos eyes widened in shock His smiling face gone. Such sad expression on his face was terrifying. "I guess we never meant to be."

"Others will be thrilled to hear…" She whispered.

"I guess." He hugged her tightly. "Even if Im not your boyfriend or a lover, I will always be your friend and you can always count on me." He let her go.

She turned around and bowed. "Good bye." She gulped her tears and started walking away.

"What are you going to do now?" Naruto yelled after her.

Ino turned around forcing a smirk to her face. "I will get myself a man who will make me happy." She walked away.

"What are you going to do now?" Naruto looked up. Kibi was lying on the wall over him. "Nagi and Tsunade are sleeping inside."

"Good." Naruto muttered.

"So? What are you going to do now?"

Naruto felt how he jumped to his shoulder. "I guess I will have to prepare for tomorrows date."

"With who?"

"… It's time to set things straight with my past." He shrugged.

**Chapter END**


	36. Cage of engagement

N

A/N: Hi guys. I'm back (not sure for how long but I decided to update at least once now. I hope you don't mind and enjoy this chapter. Also, I've been considering of abandoning this fic for someone who might update it more often. Of course I'm concerned about how this fic will progress so if you feel like you're up to it, send me a private message and we can talk about details. I'm not going to give it to ANYONE who doesn't satisfy me. After all, this is my first fic ever (my fans probably realize that from my spelling) but I want best for this so if you send me what kind your plot is going to be and so-forth I will let you know. Of course if a person has a former experience as an author, tell me where and I will check that out. If I'm not satisfied, I will keep this for myself BUT I can give no guarantee of how often I will update.

Still, remember to review and all that.

**Thirty-third chapter: Cage of engagement**

"WHAT!?!?!?" Shizunes eyes shot open as she woke up. She had been working all night at the hospital and then at the Hokage tower. She had just wanted to rest her eyes for a moment but obviously had slept soundly. Then a loud voice had erupted from Hokages office. And that voice was all too familiar.

She rubbed her eyes sleepily and walked to the door.

"WHAT KIND OF EXCUSE IS THAT!?!?!?" Narutos voice yelled loudly. "DID YOU CHANGE SAKE TO CRACK!?!?!?"

Shizune decided that now wasn't that best time to go in. But the door was opened knocking her down. "I NEVER THOUGHT YOU WOULD D SOMETHING LIKE THIS!!!" His voice echoed through Hokage towers as the yellow light flashed in her eyes. Naruto was gone. Stumbling Shizune walked inside founding her master sitting in a chair depressed looking expression on her face. Narutos words must have hurt a lot.

"Did something happen?" She asked gently closing the door behind herself.

"I told Naruto about his engagement with Hinata…" Tsunade answered with a low voice. "To be honest, that wasn't what I hoped for. But I really didn't expect him to take it so lightly." She glanced to the walls of her office. New round of holes had emerged. They had drops of blood covering them.

"You think that 'lightly'? What did you expect?"

"Using rasengan to destroy my office at least." Tsunade leaned back. "Just yelling and breaking his hand again was really light if you ask me." Then her expression changed back to what it was. "But it still hurt. Seeing the look on his face." She shook her head. "I shouldn't have done that."

"Are you thinking as a Hokage? Or as a mother?" Shizune asked. "Because marriage between their two bloodlines would be beneficial to the village. When two bloodlines are mixed, a possibility of new bloodline is high. New bloodline gives always new strength to the village. More we have strength in better safe we are. If Naruto wants to become a Hokage himself, he must realize this."

"But what about if Im thinking as a… mother?"

"If you only wanted what is best for your son… you are a bitch." Shizune gulped in fear. But for her great surprise she crushed to her table.

"Im a… bitch…" She whispered defeat in her voice. "Naruto hates me!"

"No he doesn't!" Shizune hurried to comfort her. "He's only confused. You're probably most important person he has. He knew that this arrange married would be beneficial. But that's what he is scared of. That you only think him from the point of view of the Hokage. Not like a mother."

"What should I do?" Tsunade whispered. "I really thought Hinata would be a perfect wife for him. She is beautiful, kind, has a good hips to provide a family he has always wanted. She is strong and will become a great kunoichi one day. Has shown great interest in teaching. More I thought about it, more I realized how she was good for him. Especially when she loved him so much and he never had real love."

"I think you should stand up from that chair and chase after him. Then tell him what you told me." Shizune cursed herself for being so nice. Sakura would kill her if she would find out. "Knowing Naruto, he will forgive you."

"You really think so?"

"Im sure of it. Now go!" Shizune smiled.

It didn't take long for Tsunade to decide what to do. She rushed out of the door to correct her mistakes.

--

"I can't believe her!" Naruto punched a tree with all his strength. Soft wood gave in much more easily than hard wall in Tsunades office. "Aaah!" He screamed as he broke his fingers.

"Idiot." Kibi muttered. "Im starting to get tired of being your personal healer always." Red chakra started swarming around his hand, bones healing and wounds disappearing. "You have to let your body to heal normally or I might not be able to heal you in the future."

"I never asked you to!" Naruto glared at him as he punched another tree. Again awful 'crack' sound and blood spilled.

"Why you keep hurting yourself?" Kibi asked sighing. "It won't change anything?"

"If I don't hit something, I might hit some_one_." Naruto looked away. "And I don't hit people without a reason."

"I know that." Fox sighed again. "But breaking your fingers every two seconds won't change the matters."

"How she could do that?" Naruto asked. "I thought I only had to deal with Shiro-chan and her family but now… I have to speak to Hiashi and Neji… and Hinata! Oh shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!"

"This is starting to be comical already." Kibi shook his head. "Is _she_ would come here…"

"NO!!!" Narutos voice echoed through the forest. "_She _– _does _– _not _– _exist_! It was a dream."

"Hmm… you know that the denial won't exactly get you anywhere."

"But it keeps me calm." He answered. Then he felt a chakra signature. "What you want." He turned around. "Hokage-sama."

"That hurt." Tsunade whispered. "You of all people starting to call me with so much respect. Like we just met."

"Im the one who thought otherwise." Naruto answered.

Then Tsunade did something unexpected. She knelt before Naruto putting his head to the ground.

"Wha-" Naruto was screaming in shock.

"My name is Senju Tsunade." She said. "I apologize for what I did without your acknowledgment." Then there was a pause. "This is something a Hokage would never do…" She added with a whisper. "But now… for a short moment…" She raised her head. "I want you to think me as…" She gulped. "As your mother… if possible." Then she formed a sad smile to her face. Naruto couldn't believe his senses. "Can you forgive a foolish mother… who only wanted what she thought was best for her only son?" She asked tears in hear eyes.

Naruto couldn't help but hug her tightly. "I guess… I have to… kaa-san."

Tsunade was startled but then closed her eyes and returned the hug. "Thank you…" She whispered.

Soon after, she retold her reasons of choosing Hinata for him as a wife and apologizing again what she had done.

"Im not really mad." Naruto assured her with a smile. "I just hate when my life is controlled by other people."

"I know." Tsunade answered. "But I assure you I only had your best interest in the world. I only saw the good points of this engagement and never even stopped to consider your feelings. I just presumed that when your date with Hinata went so well… it wouldn't really be a problem."

Naruto frowned. "What you know of our date?" He asked suspiciously.

Tsunade paled when she realized the pit she had fallen before noticing. "Promise not to be mad?"

--

Ino walked around Konoha searching for four girls who used to be her rivals. She had decided it was best to inform others of her decision. To starting to form friendships again. Being alone wasn't that great after a while. So she had called all her friends and invited them to Ichirakus. It was only completely neutral soil so it was safe there.

After finding them waiting for her, she surprised everyone of her decision.

"What you mean, you give up?" Sakura demanded angrily. "Is this some kind of trick?"

"No." Ino shook her head. "And to honest, it wasn't that much of my decision. Naruto dumped me."

"And you just accept it just like that?" Tenten asked doubtingly?

She shrugged. "What choice do I have? Yesterday I realized that I will never be able to be the girl who can make him happy." She smiled sadly. "And Im sure that end of your own dates, most of you will realize the same thing."

"I don't think she is lying." Hinata whispered deactivating her Byakugan. "Her pulse remained steady all the time."

"So… why are you telling this to us?" Shiro asked.

"Because being alone isn't that great." She shrugged. "I really miss the time when we gathered around like this and just talked. Im going to rebuild our friendships."

Other looked each other suspiciously but before others could raise their voices, she continued. "But I'm still going to be his friend as well but don't worry. I won't try to put any moods on him or anything. And besides Nagi-chan really needs a big sister. I mean gods help her! If she doesn't have a female role model, no one knows what kind of tomboy she will become."

Others could giggle little relaxed. Saya who was eating lunch in the backroom and Ayame did as well. "Say… do you think I have a real shot with him?" She asked from her.

"I don't honestly know. Naruto is really surprising ninja but to be honest, I don't think he is your type." She shrugged. "Don't get me wrong, you're a great girl and all but Naruto… just can't explain it."

"I thought so." She muttered but then she shrugged like it was no big deal. "No worries. It was just a stupid crush anyway. But it really did something good. I really enjoy working with you guys."

"Helloooo!" Over energised scream filled the backroom.

"Okay… most of the time." Saya muttered as another girl rushed pass them working with her shift. "Anyway, I think I'll be going now."

"Where?"

Saya raised an eyebrow. "What you think? Im going to sleep with Naruto-kun and then forget about that guy and move on with my life."

"Congratulations… I guess." Ayame said while Saya walked out of backroom to quiet backstreet.

Meanwhile back on the counter.

"Think about her! Little Nagi-chan running in orange jumpsuit screaming: 'Im going to be the Hokage! Im going to be the Hokage! Dattebayo!'"

--

"I'm going to be the Hokage after Naru-nii!" Nagi screamed from top of her lungs.

--

Other girls shuddered to the image. "Your right. She does need positive female role model." Sakura agreed. "But that doesn't mean only one is enough."

"Agreed." Tenten agreed. "Naruto has personality enough for all of us."

Others laughed to the joke.

--

Saya didn't know where she should search for Naruto, so she tried to use the intelligence she had gathered.

Everyone said he liked to training, ramen, doing dangerous missions and his little sister. So she was little surprised finding him in a local tavern gulping down sake. With a smile, he welcomed her to sit next to himself. Turning her 'party mode' on, she accepted his invitation with a smile.

--

"So… he forgave you the engagement, but then he found out that you were following him and got mad again?" Shizune asked.

"Something like that." Tsunade nodded before gulping down some more sake herself. "He did ask you to pick Nagi-chan today. He said he has something important to do today."

"What?"

"Getting laid." Tsunade snorted. "I wish it was that simple for me as well."

'_Only __thing you have to do is ask.'_ Shizune thought with herself. "I can do that."

"What?"

"I mean I can pick her up! Not having sex with you! Or him! Or anyone! I mean I have sex! Healthy straight sex many times!" Shizune tried explaining. "Look at the time! Gotta fly!" She rushed out of the office.

"That girl really needs some hard fucking herself." Tsunade thought before turning her 'Hokage mode' off.

--

"You did not!" Saya laughed while Naruto retold some of his stories.

"We did! I swear!" Naruto answered. "We had to run through the inn nothing but our hand towels wrapped around our bodies."

"What happened next?"

"On the middle of the hallway, my towel was snapped away and I was standing naked in front of a room. That door just had to open up just then when I was standing there. This old lady stood there looking at me like it wasn't any surprise that I was standing there."

"What happened?"

"She looked up and down before saying: 'I didn't know this inn had the full-service.'"

"Oh my god!" Saya laughed. "You must be the most unlucky guy in the world."

Naruto was silent for a moment. "That I believe I am."

Saya realized she had hit some soft spot. She leaned closer to him, giving him a perfect view down her cleavage. "I know this place close by…" She whispered. "If you'd like to have some fun."

Naruto didn't let her wait his answer. "Casual?"

"One time deal." Saya confirmed.

"Lead the way." Naruto smirked.

--

"- and then you just calculate the arc of your shurkien." Suzume-sensei turned around. "Any questions?"

Nagi copied the formula while some other students asked questions. She couldn't believe how easy this was for her. Naru-nii had made her think it would be so hard. Of course there were some things she couldn't understand but mostly this was all kids stuff for her.

She started thinking her old life in Grass City after she realized she hadn't thought it for a long time. She thought her friend/rival, she thought that asshole Aniki. She remembered the ramen baa-san. Everyone. She realized that she missed them. But then her eyes caught up with a new problem in her paper. But she loved this life more where she was happy. There was no one to beat her (expect her classmate Hitomi-san who was a total bitch but she could put that bitch easily on her place), she had a family and best of all she got to be a ninja. Just like her parents. Perhaps not just like her parents but enough.

It was so cool to be in the same academy as her Naru-nii. It was weird first. Many of the teachers looked at her amused and asked: 'So you're the Uzumaki's sister? I wonder if apple fall that far from the tree?' It was weird to know that she was compared to someone. It made her feel warm inside.

She snapped from her thoughts by snap command from her teacher. "Uzumaki-san!"

"Yes?" She raised her head.

"Why is that fox here again?" Suzumi-sensei demanded with an angry look.

"Fox?"

Then she realized Kibi was again sitting on her head. "Kibi-chan? What are you doing here?"

"Uzumaki-san," Her teacher interrupted. "I demand you to remove that fox immediately, from my class room."

"B-but it followed me on its own accord." Nagi said with a low voice.

"I'll take care of it." Interrupted a new voice. Pale eyed woman was standing there. "Hello, Im Hyuuga Hinata. Im your new assistant." She bowed. "Please take care of me, Suzumi-senpai."

"Aah, hello. Yes. Hokage-sama told about you." Suzumi nodded quickly. "Let's introduce you to the class then, shall we?" She continued forgetting about the fox. "This is Hyuuga Hinata-sensei. She will be helping me with teaching you guys since the unfortunate accident of Kenya-sensei. Class, say hello to your new teacher."

"Hello Hinata-sensei." Everyone said in unison.

"Hello everyone." She bowed to them. "Kibi-san, I think you should now return to Naruto-kun. He must be lonely by now."

To Suzumis amazement, fox seemed to comply. It gave a quick lick to Nagi before jumping across the room before disappearing from the sight. Then the bell rang for recess. Kids run outside leaving two new colleagues together. "I was surprised that the fox seemed to understand."

"I happen to know both Nagi-chan and Naruto-kun closely so it's only natural that I know Kibi-san." Hinata answered.

"You do?"

"We're… neighbours." Hinata answered with a bit of bitterness in her voice.

"I see…" Older teacher understood. "But you must understand that you can't favour Uzumaki-san just because you have close relationship with her."

"Of course." Hinata smiled.

"Good, then we can start with your duties as a new teacher."

--

Naruto was feeling great for the first time in weeks. Even though he never wanted to admit it, casual sex with no commitment was best of the kind he knew. Of course he had only known one girl who was even been close of a girlfriend. But he never had sex with her. So he wouldn't know how it feels to have sex with a girlfriend.

Girlfriend… huh.

The concept was so strange for him. When he looked back at his life, he never thought he would be this kind of man. Running around having casual sex with many girls. He always thought himself being the… relationship… type. Of course back then he always wanted to have Sakura-chan as his girlfriend. But now… thought of being tied down to a woman other than his sister was just… well, bizarre.

"That was definitely best I ever had." Saya panted at his side. "I mean, wow! If I had thought you were this good I would have raped you when we first met."

Naruto raised his eyebrow. "Im glad you liked it but isn't that too much."

"Not at all!" Saya said suddenly. "I feel like newborn baby all of a sudden." She shifted by his side. "There's no possibility that…"

"No. Not really. We agreed this would be casual." Naruto answered. "Sorry. But I just don't feel like having a relationship right now."

"Are you sure?" Saya sighed. "I guess it can't be helped. I got to get back to work but first Im going to take a quick shower." She stood up from the bed. "You wanna join me?" She asked while shaking her ass seductively.

"You know what? I think I do." Naruto smirked and jumped of the bed as well and grabbed her ass. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For the sex of course." He muttered while kissing her neck. They hadn't even reached the bathroom when they had already begun.

--

"Aargh! This is impossible!" Tsunade screamed. "This is not possible. Where the hell is all my recourses when I need them?"

"If this continues… everything will be ruined." Shizune muttered devastated.

"Should I call my ANBU?"

"At this situation I might be little too much…"

"But that brat is cleaning me from everything!" Tsunade screamed as Nagi rolled the dice again.

"Even!" She screamed existed and pressed the cup to the table. She rose the cup revealing. "Snake eyes! You loose again, Kaa-san!" She exclaimed happily. Shizune had picked her up when the school had ended. "Give me that hat!" She exclaimed loudly pointing towards certain pointy hat with kanji of 'Fire' on it. Tsunade cursed herself for betting the heirloom of her own grandfather which was held by every Hokage in the history. Even she had… for two minutes.

Angrily she took it and gave it to her. She immediately put it on. "So what's this hat for?"

"That's my special hat." Tsunade explained. "That's the hat my grandfather himself made with his special skills. Every leader of this village has worn it. My grandfather's brother has worn it. My teacher has worn it… Narutos father, Minato Namikaze-" She pointed a picture on her wall. "wore it."

Nagi looked in awe.

"That hat is worn by the strongest ninja in this village. And some day… I will give it to my successor." She had almost said to Naruto but it wasn't yet carved in stone. After all, strong as Naruto might be, he was yet a fifteen year old boy. Naïve, wild, immature, a brat (even if he had matured a lot during his training trip) and simply not ready yet for the duties and responsibilities that hat brought with itself. Maybe in five or six years if she could hold the post that long. Otherwise she would have to find another successor even though she wanted give that spot to Naruto. "Come here for a second." She smirked as she remembered one of the things her predecessor had left for her. She led Nagi to a small storage and pulled out some boxes while she was wearing that hat. After a while of searching she found what she was looking for. It was a picture. "Here." She handed it to Nagi who looked at it.

"Who're these?" She asked pointing two figures in the picture. One of was an old man, smoking a pipe and dressed in white robes. He was smiling happily while sitting with a boy whose face was mostly hidden by the same hat what Nagi was wearing. She did recognise the boy enough to know that he was smirking.

"The old man, is my sensei. Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen and my predecessor." She smiled. "And that boy is Naruto."

"What?" Nagi screamed shocked. "Naru-nii was wearing this hat too!?"

"Here. Turn the picture around." She ordered her.

She did as she was ordered to. "Naruto-kun… six years old. Fourth time winning my hat from me. Exclaiming being the greatest Hokage… ever." She looked up. "Naru-nii wants to be the Hokage?"

"Yes." And Tsunade told the story of how she had been persuaded becoming the Godaime while walking back to her office. "If it hadn't been your brother's stubbornness, I wouldn't have ever become here."

"Naru-nii… is really amazing… isn't he?"

"Yes he is." Said a voice from the door. Naruto was standing there smirking proudly. "Did you have fun with Baa-chan?"

"Yes!" Nagi said happily. "Look what I wear!" She showed off her new hat proudly.

"You lost your hat?" He asked amused.

"I didn't _loose _it." Tsunade huffed. "She won it."

"There's a difference?"

"To me, yes."

"Anyway, do you have any quick missions for me? I just realized I'm not really doing that well on the financials side."

"You mean, you're broke?" Tsunade asked.

"… yes."

"But you have the Namikaze heritance! Don't tell me you spend it all? And don't tell me it's some magic ramen maker!"

"Are we getting a magic ramen maker?" Nagi asked exited.

"No! I just don't feel like spending my heritance if I can avoid it." Naruto shrugged. "I have my reasons."

"Im sure you do…" Tsunade muttered. "But if I hear of some expensive package being delivered to your front door, I will make you regret buying it."

Naruto was getting uncomfortable. "Do you have a mission or not?"

"Well wait a minute if you may! Shizune?"

Black haired kunoichi went through available missions. "Team?"

"Can do with or without."

"Rank?"

"C will do."

"C?" Both Tsunade and Shizune looked surprised.

"I have to be home for make the dinner." Naruto answered explaining it.

"You don't need to worry about me!" Nagi exclaimed.

"I know but that's still what I do."

Shizune shuffled through missions. "Well, here is one. C rank. Details are inside."

"Glad to be assistance." Naruto smiled and walked away. "Hey, Shizune, can you take Nagi home after this." He disappeared after patting Nagi's head quickly. "Be good!"

--

It had been so quick mission that Naruto wasn't even sure what he had done. He had gone to a client. Stood there for few minutes and then he had been given the money. Talk about doing it easy.

Anyway, on his way to home, he saw Sakura waiting for him at his home gate.

"Your turn, huh?" Naruto asked.

"I think I deserve a chance to prove myself to you."

Naruto smiled and nodded. "Tomorrow?"

"You have something in mind?"

"I have one over Kaa-san. Just meet me at Hokage tower and I will deal with the rest."

Sakura smiled excitedly and hugged her quickly. "Don't even think I'm going down that easily as Ino. I will fight for until I can't even stand."

"Wouldn't take it any other way." Naruto smiled and stepped inside. "Wanna come in?"

"And possibly ruin the surprise? I think I pass."

"Okay, see you tomorrow." They separated there.

"What have you thought for this time?" He looked up to see Kibi sitting there, its tail waving from side to side.

"It's a secret."

"Absolutely nothing?"

Naruto smiled widely. "Gotta go make dinner." He walked inside when the fox jumped on his shoulder.


End file.
